


Determination of Romance

by Fiction_Writer2019



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BAMF Katara, Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, Dominant Zuko (Avatar), Drama & Romance, Earth shattering love, F/M, Falling In Love, Firelord Iroh (Avatar), Friends to Lovers, Hatred of Zhao, Jet (Avatar) Is An Asshole, Jet (Avatar) Lives, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Mystery, Oral Sex, Protective Zuko (Avatar), Rough Sex, Roughness, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smutty zutara, Spanking, Stubborn Katara (Avatar), Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Vaginal Sex, confused feelings, crude language, dark themes, princess katara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 237,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiction_Writer2019/pseuds/Fiction_Writer2019
Summary: Firelord Iroh has taken Princess Katara in as refuge from the rebel army that wants to assassinate her. Now, Katara's reality has become her obsession. Her obsession? He goes by the name Prince Zuko. She noticed him. She saw him. She heard him. She can't look away and secretly, he doesn't want her too. Zuko has his eye on her, but he's not the only one."Zuko?"Zuko twists around immediately and sucks in a harsh breath.  Katara?  Agni...No, no, no...Why is she in his room?  And in a silk, red robe that isn't tied as tight as it can be..."Zuko, I heard crashing and yelling.  I knocked, but...didn't you hear?"Katara pushes forward and Zuko licks his lips.  Agni, she is close.  He can feel the pull towards her body.  He wants to sink his fingers into her hips and push himself against her body.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 996
Kudos: 965





	1. A Long Ways From Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Readers! This is a story that I've been thinking about for a while now. This story takes place mostly in the Fire Nation in an alternate universe. There will be mention of politics, war, and court life. I cannot promise that what I write will follow court etiquette due to the fact that I'm not expert but since it's my universe I'll try my best.

....Breathe in…

“You’re nothing but a disgrace to this family.”

...Breathe out…

“I don’t know why you even bother, Zuzu. You always fail.”

...Breathe in…

“You’re a quitter and a loser.”

...Breath out…

The flame of the candles in front of him flicker brightly. He can feel the flames lick his face and instantly he wants to reel back; memories of a burning hand covering his eye haunt his thoughts..

...Breathe in…

The flames dance higher and higher and Zuko can feel the energy rush through his veins; looking for a way to escape. 

...Breathe out…

“You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher!”

...Breathe in...

The energy reaches the tips of his fingers and Zuko stills his body.

Opening his eyes while continuing his breathing, Zuko concentrates solely on the large flame in front of him. The candle wax drips dangerously low towards the wooden table, but his amber eyes stay focused.

For a brief moment in time, he swears he sees the flame flicker to his will, nearly distinguishing by itself, but then the door to his room crashes open and his concentration is broken.

“Seriously?” His cousin’s voice teases lightly with mirth. “You skipped the water tribe negotiations because you’re...meditating.”

Lu Ten doesn’t wait to be invited into Zuko’s antechamber as he strides purposefully over to the plush lounge chair.

Zuko eyes the crowned prince warily. If it were anyone else that bound into his room then they probably would have had a firewall thrown at their head. The servants know not to interrupt when Zuko is busy.

“You’re still trying to firebend without actually, ya know, firebending. It’s pointless.”

“If King Bumi can earthbend with his face then I don’t see why I can’t firebend the same way,” Zuko retorts back easily. He doesn’t really have time for his cousin’s antics.

Lu Ten grabs a red apple from the fruit bowl that’s never empty and crunches into it loudly. One would think, just by watching the nineteen year old that he wasn’t next in line to be the Fire Lord with the way he shows his manners.

“I know something you don’t know,” Lu Ten teases around a mouthful of food. He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. “And believe me, you’re gonna want to know.”

Zuko stands up and as he passes by Lu Ten, he swats his cousin’s feet off of the lower table in front of the plush chair. Seriously, doesn’t his cousin know any manners?

When he doesn’t elaborate, Zuko quirks his good eye brow. “Well, are you going to tell me or will I have to find Uncle to fill me in?”

“Agni, you’re no fun.” When Zuko still doesn’t comment the way Lu Ten wants him to, he sighs, “In a month's time, we will have a permanent house guest staying with us. In fact, there was even talk of putting her in the room across from yours and mine.”

Zuko passes by his floor length mirror and catches the red, angry scar in his reflection. Quickly looking away, he tries to relax his face so he doesn’t look so menacingly when Lu Ten is around. But he can’t help it. The way Lu Ten is acting. The information his cousin just relayed. It’s all getting to him and he can feel his temperament diminishing by the second.

“Her?” Zuko probs in what he hopes is a casual tone.

Maybe he should have been at this meeting that his Uncle invited him too, but meditating and staying out of peoples’ way seemed like a better idea. He was in no mood to encounter his father that day after what happened at the last meeting between them.

“Yeah,” Lu Ten grins, “Her. Geez baby cousin, you should have been there.”

He’s trying to keep the scowl from his face, but Zuko can’t help it as he snaps, “I’m a year younger than you. An adult by all Fire Nation’s standards. I’m not your baby cousin.” Smoke stems out of his nose and Zuko tries to control his anger, but he’s been cooping himself up too much lately and the effects are starting to wear on him.

“I see meditating really helps your anger,” Lu Ten says dryly; not letting Zuko’s sour mood apparently wreck his fun. “Princess Katara, of the Water Tribe, will be joining us at the end of this month for an indefinite amount of time. Lady Ursa has personally volunteered to step in as her mentor when she arrives since she’ll be staying alone.”

So many thoughts stab Zuko’s mind, but he doesn't ask them all.

Who is Princess Katara? Her name sounds familiar…

Why is she staying with them of all people? 

Isn’t his family dysfunctional enough?

Why aren’t her parents coming?

Why would mother be her pseudo guardian?

Aren’t the Water Tribe people consisted of barbarians like father says?

“Obviously from your scowl,” Lu Ten continues sarcastically, “You remember Princess Katara clearly.”

“Am I supposed to know who she is or what she looks like?”

The crown prince chuckles and grabs another apple from the bowl of fruit. He casually tosses it up into the air and catches it effortlessly.

“I know it was two years ago, Zuko, but come on! Surely you must remember her. She was this high,” Lu Ten holds his hand up so it’s at Zuko’s shoulder’s level, “innocent, blue round eyes, curves starting to form in all the right places. Not to mention her wicked mouth that could put anyone in their place. We met her when we traveled down south and you really don’t remember?”

“Two years ago,” Zuko’s mind flashes to white walls of the infirmary; being left alone with only the servants behind to take care of him, and the left side of his face burning brightly. “I didn’t go with you two years ago.”

“Sure you did! That was when--”

Zuko’s fingers absently trace the outline of his scar. “That was when my Father…”

Lu Ten shuts up instantly as he understands what Zuko isn’t saying.

“Oh.”

“Yeah…”

“Well,” the awkward tone is gone and in its place Lu Ten is his typical, cheerful self. “You’ll get to know her now. Since she’s staying with us for an undetermined amount of time. Maybe if you come out of your room to socialize every once in a while you’ll find that you actually won’t mind her company. I know I certainly don’t mind the waterbender’s company.”

“How old is she?” Zuko asks dryly. He doesn’t need some snotty, bratty waterbender running around his home.

Lu Ten sniffs. “Old enough. Sixteen; turning seventeen this year. But you know, if you ever want to share then I might be open to that…”

Heat coats Zuko’s face and his right side flares up to a dramatic shade of red. Lu Ten chuckles at his cousin’s discomfort which just further angers Zuko even more. He’s pretty sure Lu Ten is joking to just get a rise out of him, but with his good natured cousin, Zuko can never quite tell sometimes.

“You said the same thing when I was courting Mai. And my answer is still the same; no.”

“Fine,” Lu Ten says childishly. “I guess I’ll have Princess Katara all to myself.”

“You do that.” Zuko snorts, “Can you even call a girl a princess if she just jumps into your bed the first chance she gets? It sounds more like a harlot.”

“Harlot...concubine...princess....they all eventually want one thing,” he says smugly, while twisting his arm around Zuko’s shoulders. “And I just happen to have what they want.”

Zuko shrugs out of Lu Ten’s hold and shakes his head to clear his thoughts. Who would want to be with him anyways now that he has a scar the size of practically half his face, is a hot headed firebender who has to work twice as hard as his baby sister, and is third in line for the crown?

Zuko’s pretty sure that if his father had his way he wouldn’t even be a contestant for the crown and Azula would take his place.

Hell, if Fire Lord Iroh wasn’t still living, Zuko’s sure his father would have banished him away to some remote island years ago to fend for himself.

No sane female would be dumb enough to look twice in his direction and this thought infuriates Zuko even more.

He doesn’t need some girl living across from him for an indisputable amount of time, staring at his scar, and being a constant reminder that eventually he will have no one because all nobles are fickle creatures that only care about titles, money, and looks.

“If you’re done talking, we’re late for training now,” Zuko points out.

“Agni,” Lu Ten jokes but follows after Zuko anyways. As they’re exiting, Lu Ten says “Maybe if you’d get laid already you wouldn’t have such a permanent scowl on your face and you’d be able to enjoy life a little more.”

Zuko quickens his pace to get away from the two guards who are post outside of his chambers. Sure enough, glancing quickly behind himself at the two guards, Zuko is sure that they heard Lu Ten’s advice.

He’s going to kill his cousin at practice.

\-------

Katara’s grip on the handrail of the ship does not lessen as they dock. Seas of red and gold come into focus as she looks down upon the large port. There must be close to hundreds of people scattered around, doing some type of manual labor job as the sun beats down.

Even after she changed into one of the three dresses she owns that are Fire Nation handmade, she can feel the moisture surface on her skin due to the high noon sun. The heat is relentless and she knows it’s only going to become worse since it’s only the beginning of summer.

“Princess Katara,” Tilla’s voice calls as she gives a curtsy towards her lady. “I’ve been instructed by Chieftess Kya to finish your hair before you disembark.”

It is highly unusual for the Water Triibe to ever call upon servants or need servants in any way. Their tribe’s unspoken philosophy of everyone having a role to follow and do in order to survive the harsh winters diminishes the needs for servants. If someone does not pull their own weight in the South then the whole tribe suffers in some way. People learn their places pretty quickly.

But Chief Hakoda and Chieftess Kya had insisted that Tilla accompany their daughter on her voyage to the Fire Nation. The elderly woman is close to the age of what Katara’s Gran Gran would have been if she were still around and she was known as the woman in their village who helped nurse children when they were young.

“There’s no need to curtsy, Tilla,” she says sweetly. “You’ve known me since day one. I should be the one bowing to you.”

Tilla’s face looks aghast at such an idea. “Princess,” she admonishes, “As much as I have encouraged your free tongue before when we were home, I need to remind you that in the Fire Nation they have different rules and customs. It is not proper for you to ever bow to me. Now come, child, let me add one more thing to your hair.”

Instead of being upset at the way she was just scolded, Katara smiles sadly. She tries to keep the tears at bay. “I’m going to miss you, Tilla.”

Katara can’t stop the hiccup of tears and the emotion in her voice.

Tilla frowns at the young girl of sixteen. Although Katara was at marrying age for the Watertribe, she can still picture Princess Katara as a small five year old girl learning how to bend for the first time. 

“Hush now,” Tilla speaks through her feelings as well. Putting on a brave face, she leads Katara through the ship the Fire Nation sent for her, and leads Katara to the room she had been staying in. “We don’t need you getting all red eyed before meeting the Royal Family.”

Sitting herself down in front of the vanity with the three mirrors, Katara allows Tilla to finish her hair. Katara tries to keep an open mind as she studies herself in the mirror, but the woman looking back at her is hardly recognizable.

Instead of wearing her Watertribe dress and classic Watertribe hairdo, Tilla and her mother worked tirelessly on combining Watertribe tradition with a few Fire Nation Noble hair customs as well. Katara knows it’s probably for the best since she is going to be a guest of the Royal Family and by changing her hair to more of their style, it shows she’s willing to try to make a bad situation not so bad anymore.

But then they had informed her that apparently noble women did not wear leggings because of the heat, nor training tunics, and her mother had presented her with a sheer, lace floor length dress that hugs her waist, has little to no back, and flows smoothly around her legs.

When Kya presented the dress to Katara, saying that Lady Ursa had sent her three similar dresses in this fashion for her to wear due to the heat, Katara thought she was joking. Apparently, when she arrives at the palace even more dresses will be available to her as well.

“It’s see through at the top,” Katara had pointed out when Kya held it up with a hopeful smile.

“It’s not. Only the sleeves are.”

The dress shows more skin than Katara is used too, but then again, in the South and North if a woman showed skin, it would result in frostbite most of the time.

Tilla delicately places the thin, silver and sapphire gem headband in her hair, making sure not to disturb the pins holding the rest of her hair in place. There are two braids on both sides of her head, being pulled back to the base of her neck. Tilla had then scooped up her long hair and twisted and turned her braids until she had created a perfect, circular bun at the base of her neck. 

Her hair style, along with the silhouette of her dress, shows off her delicate shoulders and tan neck.

“There,” Tilla smiles through the mirror, “Now you’re ready, Princess.”

Katara stands up and looks at herself one last time; not believing this was really happening.

The periwinkle blue is cold and soft against her naked skin. The expensive material cuts down into a v-shape over her chest, and binds around her high waist before flowing down her smooth legs. The solid material has straps that are about two inches thick on her shoulders before a sheer, see through material covers her shoulders and upper arms. Her mother said it’s supposed to be alluring without giving too much away.

But Katara already knows that she’s never worn something this low cut before, however, her cleavage is modestly covered still. But her back is bare in an even deeper v-shape. It’s safe to say that this dress is vastly different from her tunic, leggings, wool dress, knee high boots, and thick parka.

“Katara?” Kya’s voice carries through the hall before she’s standing in front of her daughter. A gracious smile settles on her mother’s face and for some reason it makes Katara blush when Kya meets her eyes. “You look beautiful. It’s probably a good thing your father isn’t here. I don’t think he’d appreciate it if anymore boys tried to betroth you.”

Katara giggles even though she knows her mother is right. Ever since she turned sixteen six months prior, she has had many suitors ask her father for her hand in marriage. 

“I’m glad you’re here though,” Katara finally says as Kya takes her arm and they start walking towards the deck of the ship again. “I know you weren’t planning on coming.”

“Sokka can handle the Kyoshi Warriors for a few weeks before I reach him. He didn’t need me to tag along for the resigning of the Harmony Treaty.”

Katara snorts, unlike a princess, “I’m pretty sure he just wanted to go alone so he could spend time with Suki.”

Kya pats Katara’s hand. “I don’t think you’re wrong.”

When they emerge upon deck again, Katara notices there are more people on board than they originally departed with from the North. Her trunks and belongings are being carried down by men in Fire Nation uniforms. 

“Chieftess Kya, Princess Katara,” a man in his late forties addresses before bowing lowly, “My name is Lieutenant Jee. I’m here to escort you down.”

He offers his arm to Katara’s mother and she graciously slips out of her daughter’s hold and into Jee’s.

“Escort us down? You mean to the port?”

“Yes, Princess.”

Katara looks over the side of the ship and sees that it’s really only a small distance. Nothing worthwhile to send a Lieutenant when she and her mom are perfectly capable of walking themselves.

Scanning the crowds of people that are running about working, she lightly touches her neck in reassurance that everything will somehow work out, but she gasps when her fingers don’t find the pendant.

Jee and her mother stop short.

“Is everything okay, Katara?” Kya asks.

“My necklace. I left it back in my room. I’ll be right back. Go on without me.” When Kya looks unsure, Katara smiles. She knows she can manage to walk off the ship by herself. She’s from the South. She practically grew up sailing around ice blocks. “I will be right behind you. I promise.”

“Lady Ursa and Fire Lord Iroh gave me explicit directions to escort you both down--”

“Lieutenant Jee, I will reassure my dear friend that it was my daughter who persisted that we go on without her,” Kya smiles and Katara knows that Jee will do anything her mom says.

She wastes no time in turning around and rushing back to the room that was her own for the last three weeks. She goes straight towards the vanity, where she knows she took it off the night before and finds her necklace. Her Gran Gran had given it to her before she passed away the year before.

Back when Katara’s life wasn’t in danger.

Back when Katara still lived in the South.

Back before a group of rebels that consisted of Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom, and even some waterbenders tried to infiltrate the North and kill her.

She doesn’t exactly know why they want to kill her and that thought unsettles her because she might be biased but she thought she was a pretty likable person.

Katara has always tried to help those less fortunate than her, she’s always pulled her own weight in the tribe and when she had traveled in the past she always made sure to be on her best behavior. After the attack at the North, where she was visiting with her family at the time, it became clear to her that even though she always tried to be her best self, there would always be people out in the world who didn’t like her for some reason. It was a hard thing to handle that there were people out there so organized that they fought to end her life.

Which is how she found herself sailing to the Fire Nation about to spend time at the Palace with the Fire Lord and his extended family. 

When the North fell under attack Fire Lord Iroh and his most prestigious men were also visiting for a trades negotiation. It was after the attack that he and her father and mother came to an agreement that it would be safer for Katara to stay in the Fire Nation under false pretenses.

Her parents didn’t want to believe it at first but since the North was the second attempt on her life, they felt like they were running out of options. Katara felt like she was running out of options as well. She couldn’t very well keep putting her family and friends in danger wherever she went. She would never forgive herself if someone else got hurt when it was she that the rebels were after.

Clasping the necklace around her slim neck, Katara steeled herself and made her way once again to the top of the ship.

It was time to descend and see who awaited her.

\-----

Zuko stands stoically as he waits with Lu Ten, Fire Lord Iroh, his mother, Azula and about twenty elite soldiers as Lieutenant Jee leaves to escort Princess Katara from the ship.

He was briefed a week ago on part of the reason why Princess Katara would be staying with them. There had been an outbreak of a rebel army over the last year. They had begun targeting royal families across the Earth, and over the last six months, especially, they have paid extra attention to Princess Katara of the Watertribe.

He had heard how his Uncle and Jee were up North when a siege began, and it was after that when Fire Lord Iroh came home declaring that a new agreement was signed between the Watertribe and Fire Nation; one that insured peace amongst the two nations as long as Princess Katara would and could be kept safe.

“You must be excited to see your old friend, Lady Ursa?” Iroh asked Zuko’s mother as they stood in a line; just waiting for the welcoming.

“Yes, Fire Lord,” Ursa admits. “It’s been nearly two years since we’ve seen each other, but we have kept in touch through letters. And I know she won’t be able to stay for long, but whatever few moments we have will be worth it.”

“What’s taking so long?” Azula cocks an eyebrow impatiently. “She’s from the Watertribe. They aren’t exactly known for riches. She can’t have that many things to carry.”

“Azula!” Ursa admonishes. “Princess Katara is a guest and as long as she’s with us she’ll--”

“She’ll be treated with respect,” Azula cuts his mother off and twists her mouth into a cruel smirk. “I know. You’ve said that several times already.”

“You listen here, young lady,” Ursa turns towards Azula and Zuko smirks at his sister when his mother isn’t looking. He knows it’s childish, but for once in his life, it’s Azula that is getting scolded and not him. Azula narrows her eyes on him before lifting her chin defiantly. “Princess Katara has gone through enough over the last several months that she does not need you taunting her when she arrives. You will be civil. You will be respectful. You will be nice if it’s the last thing you do. Understand?”

It’s only when Prince Ozai, Zuko’s father isn’t around, that his mother feels like she can truly speak up towards his sister. Ozai has been known to praise Azula; never punish.

“Aunt,” Lu Ten nods towards the vessel and Zuko sees Lieutenant Jee guiding a woman that looks to be about his mother’s age down from the ship. She’s wearing dark blue outlined in a type of white fur. 

The Cheiftess stops in front of Fire Lord Iroh first and he watches as his uncle bows to her. Zuko nearly chokes on air as he watches his uncle greet someone like that. It makes Zuko question just how well his uncle actually knows the Watertribe.

“Fire Lord Iroh,” Kya speaks, “My husband sends his gratitude and apologizes for not being able to be here himself. As you can imagine, it’s been a hard few months.”

Iroh smiles kindly. “No apologies necessary. I am merely doing what you two would do for my family if the roles were reversed.”

There’s a million questions that Zuko still has. 

What is so special about Katara that people want her killed?

Were they really just taking her in because Chief Hakoda and Kya were Iroh and Ursa’s friends?

Where was Katara?

Kya steps in front of Ursa and Zuko watches as his mother greets Kya with a warm hug. It’s rare to see her smiling so much and a bitter feeling settles throughout his body as he knows why she doesn’t get to smile like that anymore back in the Palace. Zuko is willing to bet his life that if his father actually cared enough to come down to the docks with them, then his mother would not be so relaxed as she is now.

“Even when you’re tired you still look wonderful,” Ursa murmurs quietly.

Kya laughs and Zuko realizes this is the first time in eighteen years that he’s ever seen his mother interact with one of her friends.

“It’s been a long six months, but…”

“But?”

“I shouldn’t really say. Not here, at least.”

Ursa nods in understanding. “Of course. If you have time for tea before leaving I would love it if you’d come back to the Palace with us. Maybe it would ease your mind seeing where Princess Katara will be staying?”

“Any other time I would, but the next ship to leave for the Earth Kingdom is within this hour. I must make that ship.”

“I understand.”

Zuko notices how agitated Azula is getting off to the side. If he were honest with himself, he also was becoming slightly annoyed that they were waiting on this girl in sweltering heat. Usually, it didn’t bother him much, but that was when he was back in the Palace and had shade, food, and water.

Now, he’s out in the open for civilians to openly stare and gawk at him: the boy with the hand shaped burn on his face.

“Where is she?” He hisses to Lu Ten by his side.

Lu Ten turns to him with a smirk. “Impatient little cousin? I’d be careful if I were you, Zuko. You’re starting to look like Azula when she throws a temper tantrum.”

Zuko’s lips snarl and he’s ready to retort when the air is sucked out of his lungs. For the briefest of moments he feels like he can’t breathe and he’s vaguely aware that Lu Ten is saying something to him, but he can’t hear either.

Descending the plank of wood is one of the most beautiful girls he’s ever seen. The sun reflects off of her brunette hair as a few strands flutter around her face from the wind, her eyes are the brightest blue he’s ever seen and when she glances over to their group he notices how round and innocent they look. Her skin seems to glow under the haze of the sun and Zuko lets his mind wander as he thinks to himself: I wonder if her whole body is naturally caramel color?

She walks with confidence and greets his uncle with the customary bow. The wind blows around her and he notices that the dress around her legs flutter from the slit gracing the side of her dress. He’s able to see the smooth, tan skin of her thigh and it’s as if he can’t swallow. He’s thirsty and dry and hot and if she asked him for anything in that moment then Zuko would not deny her.

“Princess Katara,” Uncle Iroh speaks cheerfully; as if she’s here on vacation. However, Zuko knows that when other nobles ask about the waterbender, and eventually they will when they notice her in the palace, that is her cover story. There is no need to alert anyone outside of the royal family that there is a rebel force who is dangerous just yet. It would only cause chaos. “Allow me to get you reacquainted with my family again. You may remember Lady Ursa from when we visited two years ago.”

“Of course,” Katara smiles at his mother and now Zuko’s heart stops. “I cannot thank you enough for taking me in under such difficult circumstances. I will forever be thankful.”

Great, he’s suffocating and having a heart attack and she hasn’t even looked at him yet.

“The situation may not be ideal, but I promise that we will keep you safe, dear.”

“Next is Lu Ten. My son. I believe you two might have met as well.”

Zuko watches with a stone face as Lu Ten doesn’t bow, but rather, he takes Katara’s hand and presses a kiss to the back of it. Flaming white, hot rage boils in the pit of Zuko’s stomach as Lu Ten smiles charmingly at Katara while a light blush coats her dusky cheeks.

Of course she would be affected by his cousin. Every female young and old was. And who was Zuko to compete? If Lu Ten set his eyes on Katara then why would she ever willingly choose to spend her time with him; a scarred prince who was third in line for the crown and angry most of the time.

“Oh,” she squeaks in surprise. “Hello again.”

“The pleasure is all mine, princess.”

“Oh please,” Azula snorts to his side.

His mother cuts in before his sister can say anything else on the matter.

“And Katara, I don’t believe you had the chance to meet my two children before. Here is Azula. She’s your age and I’m sure you two will get along just fine.”

“You’re the waterbender that has everyone in a tizzy around here?” Azula crosses her arms defensively. “I don’t see why.”

“Azula.”

If Katara is surprised she doesn’t show it and Zuko finds that he’s a little impressed that she doesn’t allow Azula to get to her. If Azula spoke to him that way he would already have fire in the palms of his hands ready to fire.

“I don’t understand either,” Katara agrees with a small, unsure smile.

Zuko sucks in a breath as he watches her top teeth suck in her bottom lip and nibble. Agni, he would give an arm and a leg to be her bottom lip in that moment.

It unnerves him for a second that this girl, who he’s never heard of before, can undo him like this and cause all coherent thoughts to vanish from him.

It’s unsettling and makes him feel unease with himself.

He hates this feeling, he decides, as Katara stands in front of him now.

“And this is my eldest, Prince Zuko.”

He doesn’t take her hand like Lu Ten. He doesn’t smile at her like Uncle Iroh. He doesn’t embrace her like mother did.

Zuko stands there, unmoving, with his typical scowl on his face.

Eyes narrowed slightly, he looks her up and down to try to figure out why this female makes the air so much harder to breathe and a pounding in his stomach ensues. 

Katara looks up at him under long eyelashes and he watches in satisfaction as she takes in a small gasp of air the moment she sees his scar. But she doesn’t stare at it like most. Instead, blue orbs lock onto him and he takes a sick satisfaction in knowing that he seems to be making her just as uncomfortable as she makes him.

“H--hello,” she rasps out, probably more huskier than she intended and that makes the right side of his mouth tilt up sardonically.

Good.

She should be unnerved.

He might not know her backstory. He may not know if she’s a good person or not. And he doesn’t care. What he cares about is how he’s reacting to her and it’s not good. He needs to rein in his emotions before she catches him off guard again.

Zuko decides right then and there that he does not care about Katara from the Watertribe. 

Lu Ten obviously wants to pursue her and Zuko is more than happy to not give a damn.


	2. She Looks So Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning on posting a chapter at least once every week or if this was a perfect world then twice every week. I hope you like this chapter as much as the first. I love the last scene :)
> 
> Also, I have to give credit where it's due. The last scene is very much inspired from Iron Man 2 when Natasha and Happy step into the ring for the first time.

Saying goodbye to her mother was harder than Katara thought it would be. But in front of the five other people waiting on her; not to mention the guards that were stationed behind the royal family, Katara bit her lower lip to keep the tears at bay and gave her mother the tightest hug she could muster.

She did not look back as Kya departed to her ship and instead, Katara focused on moving forward. She was told that it would be another forty minutes by foot to make it back to the Palace. But when she was ready to walk back, figuring the exercise would be nice, she was told by Lady Ursa that they had three palanquins to bring them back for their safety.

Katara must have looked unsure because Lady Ursa smiled gracefully down at her. She really was a beautiful lady and her mother was right; Lady Ursa has a kind smile.

Zuko walked to a palanquin without so much as a glance in her direction. Katara doesn’t know how she felt about Prince Zuko and the cold welcoming she received. Maybe he was having a bad day?

She hoped that was the reason. Or else living in the Palace would be uncomfortable.

Lu Ten followed Zuko and it was obvious the two princes are very close not just in age but in friendship as well. The crowned prince gave Katara a smile and a small wink as he passed her by. A blush had coated her cheeks at such friendly antics so publicly made, but then they were in the Fire Nation after all. She had learned that their public displays of affection were a little more blatant and obvious compared to the Watertribe, but less so than the Earth Kingdom.

Azula walked past her without so much as a glance as well, but Katara had not been surprised. She was told and warned briefly on the ship coming to the Fire Nation just how cold and menacing Princess Azula could be. She really didn’t want to share a palanquin with her.

Lady Ursa must have sensed her unease down at the docks for she patted Katara’s shoulder lightly and had said, “I need to speak to my daughter. Would you mind riding with Fire Lord Iroh?”

“That sounds perfect, Lady Ursa!” Iroh’s cheerful, deep voice rang out. “It’ll give me time to catch up with Princess Katara and hear about how my old friend, Master Pakku is doing.”

But now though, they were back in the Palace and Lady Ursa had shown her to her room personally. She had introduced Katara to the two guards outside her room as Si and Rozi. They were to be her personal escorts around the Palace for most of the duration of her stay. 

This unsettled Katara at first because she was not used to having guards following her every move. In the WaterTribe there was no need for guards to be posted by her side.

But Katara knew it wasn’t her place to go against the two guards. She may be considered a princess, but she was still a guest of the Fire Nation. If she was rude and her mother ever found out then Katara was sure Kya might wash her mouth out with soap as if she were a bratty ten year old again who never knew when to close her mouth at the right time.

Katara looked her guards over. Si was in his late forties with short, cropped black hair neatly coiffed to reveal a chiseled, menacing face. He had shining amber eyes, set delicately within their sockets. He stood at attention the moment they came into view, sending his partner a menacing glare.

Rozi on the other hand was younger, only in his mid twenties. He too had black, short hair, but his face was kind and his amber eyes sparkled. He smiled politely and bowed the moment Lady Ursa introduced them.

Next, Lady Ursa called for a servant named Uli and explained how Uli would be Katara’s personal lady-in-waiting. Uli looked to be in her mid twenties as well with long black hair, that laid straight against her back and dressed in a red fire nation servants uniform.

Katara didn’t miss the way Rozi smiled at Uli or how Uli blushed under the guard’s eye, and if Lady Ursa saw then she said nothing as well.

“Uli has been with us since she was a small baby,” Lady Ursa explains; snapping Katara out of her thoughts. “Her mother was my lady-in-waiting until a cruel sickness overcame our nation a few years ago.”

“I’m sorry to hear of your loss, Uli,” Katara says respectfully and offers Uli her condolences.

Uli looks surprised for a moment before a small, kind smile settles on her face. She bows to Katara before speaking. “Thank you, princess. I’m just glad the sickness took her quickly and she did not have to suffer much.”

After showing Katara her own bathroom and a closet that is already filled with dresses ranging from everyday clothes to formal ball gowns and even some training tunics Lady Ursa leaves her to give her a moments rest before dinner that is to be served in a couple hours.

“Will you be needing anything else, Princess Katara?” Uli asks when they are alone.

Katara smiles at the woman who isn’t much older than herself. “You may call me Katara, if you wish. I’m not exactly used to being called princess every time someone addresses me.”

Uli’s eyes crinkled in confusion. “You mean in the Watertribe they do not acknowledge your rightful title?”

“Not like in the Fire Nation. Don’t get me wrong, everyone back home knows I’m a princess and I have certain duties that I must complete, but when speaking, we are informal. I wish to be the same with you; especially since we’ll be spending time together. That is, if you’re okay with it?”

“Me?” Uli asks with widened eyes. “No one has ever asked me if I’m okay with something before. I’m not quite sure I know how to even respond, princess.”

“Whatever makes you comfortable, Uli.” Katara is bold and places her hand on Uli’s in comfort. “What was your job before I arrived today?”

“Oh, I do a little of everything. When Fire Lord Iroh has guests from the Earth Kingdom or sometimes the Watertribe I am assigned to be their servant of their duration of stay, I make sure certain household duties are accomplished like making sure Prince Zuko, Prince Lu Ten, and Princess Azula are where they need to be, I deliver messages, and for a brief time when Prince Zuko’s girlfriend, Lady Mai, stayed with us a few times, I would be her servant.”

Katara does not miss the way Uli’s voice takes a slightly harder tone as she talks about Lady Mai. 

“I hope we can be friends, Uli,” Katara grins. “It would be nice to have someone to talk to.”

“You want to talk to me?”

Katara looks around the room that is hers now. It is quadruple the size of her bedroom back home, and the bathroom is even bigger than her old bedroom. She has doors leading out to an outside balcony that has a small table with two chairs set up around it as well.

“Of course. I’m living in a foreign land, and was given a room the size of eight sky bison, and I don’t really know anyone else. How else will I occupy my time here if we don’t talk?”

Uli blushes before smiling back at Katara. “If you wish to talk then please know that I can be your confidant, Princess Katara.”

Katara figures that she has to pick her battles and if Uli still insists on calling her princess then that’s the small price she’ll pay if it means Uli will talk to her and help keep her sane.

“However, if you do not need me for anything right now, I must finish my duties before coming back here to help you get ready for dinner if that is alright?”

“Help me get…” Katara looks down at the blue dress she’s been wearing all day. “Is this dress not sufficient enough?”

“Usually it would be,” Uli goes to Katara’s large armoire that is filled with lace and silk dresses. “But tonight Fire Lord Iroh has summoned the whole Royal family for dinner in your honor. We must redo your hair and change into a more formal fire nation dress.”

Katara misses deeply how much easier it was in the South when she could just wear her parka to dinner with her family and not have to change outfits at least twice a day.

But she was trained to be gracious and to show her appreciation. 

“Thank you, Uli. I did not know that. And perhaps you can help me with one thing before you leave…”

After Uli explains how to reach the library and leaves Katara, it’s then that she starts to make her way through the palace. Rozi and Si are trailing behind her, a good twenty feet behind so that they aren’t crowding her, but the feeling still makes Katara a little uneasy and so she slows her pace and waits for the two to join her.

If Lady Ursa insists on having Rozi and Si by her side, then Katara will make the best of it just like with Uli.

Maybe it is possible to leave the Fire Nation with friends.

“Princess?” Si asks with a gruff voice. “Is everything alright?”

“I just thought that if you two are set on following me around, the least we can do is walk together. I feel silly with you two trailing behind.”

“I don’t know,” Si trails off. “It’s highly unusual for this to happen.”

“Live a little, Si,” Rozi smiles easily. “We would be honored to walk with you, princess.”

Rozi and Katara fall into an easy walk, with Si reluctantly a step behind. Katara figures that with time, she will break through Si’s tough exterior.

Wouldn’t it benefit her greatly to be well liked by her guards rather than hated; especially if they ever do become attacked?

“Rozi, can I ask how long you’ve been working for the royal family?”

“Since I became an adult, princess. I’m going on year five,” he says proudly.

“And Si? How long have you served?”

“Twenty-five years, princess,” he says flatly.

“That is an admirable amount of time. You must be one of the best,” she praises and doesn’t miss the way a light blush starts to bloom on his sun kissed cheeks.

But she turns around so as to not embarrass him and pretends she doesn’t see the affect her praise has on him.

“And Rozi, five years, I hope they have been enjoyable for the most part.”

They make it to the library, but before she explores the vast room she speaks, “You two may take leave. I’ll be in here until dinner. It makes no sense for you to watch me read and wander around.”

Si and Rozi share a look of uncertainty. 

“Surely there must be something else for you two to do besides watch me read?”

“Well,” Rozi says slowly with some hope in his amber eyes, “Lieutenant Jee is doing a special training today…”

“Great,” Katara smiles brightly. “It seems that my wanting to read works in your favor and you two may go now to the training.”

“Princess, we really--” Si is cut off.

“If it would ease your mind, come back before I need to get ready for dinner and you two may escort me back to my room. That way you know I’m safe.”

“That sounds reasonable, Si.”

That is how Katara finds herself spending the next two hours; alone and in quietness while going through various scrolls of stories. She found one particular fantasy story of a person being able to wield all four elements and needing to master them before stopping a tyrant. Although the story is entertaining, she finds herself yawning and her body cramping from sitting for too long. 

It shouldn't be that big of a deal if she walks back to her room for dinner by herself. And she’s pretty certain she remembers the way. Looking around, she finds ink and a blank scroll on top of the large, wooden desk. She decides to write a note for Si and Rozi explaining where she went and where to find her. She even adds an apology because she knows what they agreed upon.

Satisfied with her note, she leaves it on the first table near the door of the library. She’s sure they’ll see it, and then she starts to make her way back to her room.

She walks along the red and gold halls, passing by a few servants who all bow to her before scurrying off. They all seem busy with tasks at hand and slightly jumpy if she happens to sneak up on them from around corners.

Taking her second left hand turn, Katara starts to worry her bottom lip when she realizes the hallway that she’s in is not recognizable. Pausing for a moment, she looks forward and then back, trying to decide if she should continue ahead or go back the way she came.

But voices, muffled, have her feet moving forward down the hall. She doesn’t mean to eavesdrop, but the door to the indoor training arena is slightly ajar, and when she peaks her head around the barrier she sees Lu Ten and Zuko sparring against one another with swords with four other guards or quite possibly training partners watching on the sidelines.. 

But that’s not the only thing that catches her attention. The princes are both shirtless, muscular, and dripping with sweat. It’s apparent that they have been practicing for sometime now.

She doesn't mean to stare, but she can’t stop herself from comparing Prince Lu Ten’s broader frame to Prince Zuko’s leaner one. Both males are sculpted to perfection, and Katara hates to admit it but there’s not an ounce of fat covering Prince Zuko as he takes the offensive against Prince Lu Ten. Even from where she’s standing she can see his muscles straining and the veins flowing through his body becoming prominent as he bests Lu Ten.

“I’ve said it before, and I’ll say it again, little cousin,” Prince Lu Ten’s voice is cackling and all Katara hears is Zuko grunting from the counterattack Lu Ten gave. “You need to let loose and find someone you can lose yourself in...preferably more than once and in many, _many_ different positions.”

The men on the side chuckle and some nod their heads in agreement.

Is Prince Lu Ten talking about what Katara thinks he’s talking about?

There are a number of pictures that run through her mind when she realizes he’s talking about Zuko needing to have intercourse with someone.

Is this how the Fire Nation acts? So brazenly about the act and so out in the open about it?

She is not used to such talk in such open places.

“In fact, I know a little red head that could probably give you a run for your money. She probably would give you a discount because you know me.”

“ _Shut your mouth_ , Lu Ten.”

“Make me!” More clashing can be heard followed with grunts and labored breathing. Katara pokes her head around the side once more and strains her body forward as far as she can to see Prince Zuko swipe his legs in a circle and effectively knocks Lu Ten’s feet out from underneath him.

“Maybe if you stopped talking bout sex then you could have anticipated that.” Zuko’s tone is smug and Katara can’t stop the small upturn of the corner of her mouth as well.

Katara knows she shouldn’t be in the arena without announcing herself; they are obviously having a discussion or argument that does not concern her. She does not need to hear about the two princes’ sex lives. Just hearing them has a hot, red blush painting her face in embarrassment.

Turning around, she goes to open the door to leave, but the creaking of the hinges has her heart stopping. 

Pins and needles can be heard as she drops her hands away from the handle as if she were burned. 

She knows that when she turns around, Lu Ten and Zuko will be watching her. There is no way they didn’t hear the door trying to creak open.

She decides she’s going to keep her head held high despite how uncomfortable she feels. She will not make a fool of herself the first day of staying with the princes. 

Turning around slowly, she is greeted by the sight of Lu Ten who is grinning brightly and Zuko who has his eyes narrowed. If looks could kill, Katara is pretty sure that she would be buried six feet deep by just Zuko’s penetrating look.

“Well, well, well, cousin,” Lu Ten practically sings, sheathing his sword at his side. “Look who decided to join us. Aren’t we lucky?”

“I wouldn’t call it that,” Zuko mutters darkly.

* * *

Zuko doesn’t understand the way his body is reacting to Princess Katara. She had literally been standing in front of him for a moment, two at the most before she said her tearful goodbye to her mother and he stalked towards the palanquin--not waiting to be dismissed. 

His heart rate increased tenfold the moment he saw Lu Ten lay a kiss to her hand. And then when she greeted him, with her raspy voice of surprise, he felt flushed and could barely control his shaking as he kept his jaw clenched. 

He sat like that, silently seething, the whole way back to the Palace as well. If Lu Ten noticed then he didn’t say anything.

His mind did not stop picturing Princess Katara in her own palanquin, lightly fanning herself off to escape the heat. He hated his mind for even thinking about the amount of leg that must be showing when she sits due to the slit in her dress. 

Was her skin really that smooth? Or was it a façade and only looked smooth?

He told himself it must be a trick and her skin was probably rough and dry due to the harsh winter winds.

And although the dress that she chose to wear is modest for the Fire Nation, he’s not thinking rationally, and instead chastises her silently because she shouldn’t be wearing a dress with a slit that long to begin with.

The moment the palanquin had stopped moving he nearly flew from his seat and stalked his way inside. No servant dared to speak to him as he scowled. The scar on his left side made him look fiercer than usual.

Zuko was close to his room, ready to shed the formal clothing and change into sparring clothes, when he bumped into Chy, a concubine of the palace. Her hair was mussed, her lips swollen and smeared, and a smoky, seedy scent covered her body.

“Prince Zuko,” she reaches out a slim hand to touch his arm.

He yanks out of her grip. He knows exactly who she was just with and it disgusts him.

Chy is his father’s favorite whore.

“Lay a hand on me and I’ll be the last thing you touch,” he snarled in warning before pushing past her and finally escaping to his room.

But his escape was short-lived as Lu Ten and he made their way to the indoor training arena. They had a few hours before dinner that he was being summoned too. 

And the sparring had helped his anger some, but then he heard the door creak and he knew they weren’t alone.

Standing before him is the princess he was trying to take his mind off of. The princess that looks as if she’s never suffered a day in her life. A princess that is counted as being noble and royal, but yet, her tribe is known for being barbaric in their ways. How could his uncle offer her refuge?

“Did you come for the show, Princess Katara?” Lu Ten asks and although Zuko can see playfulness shining in his eyes, he can also see a darker want and desire as he looks at Katara. “Or are you lost and just happened to get lucky in finding us?”

“The latter, I suppose,” she answers softly. “I was in the library and I need to get back to my room to get ready for dinner.”

“Don’t your guards know the way?” Zuko spoke before he could stop himself. 

“Oh, I--” Katara looks down and a blush spreads over her smooth cheeks. “um...I kind of dismissed them earlier?”

Lu Ten doesn’t stop the snort from escaping as he chuckles while Zuko blanches at her answer. 

_She’s here for protection and she sends her guards away? Just how stupid is she?_

She looks right at him this time and he runs his tongue over his teeth without breaking eye contact. He won’t look away first. He has nothing to be ashamed of. She can stare all she wants at his scar and the disgrace it represents.

He’s heard all the possible whispers and insults from others. Whatever Katara is thinking, he won’t be surprised.

Let her judge for all he cares.

She shifts from one foot to the other; clearly uncomfortable by his stare.

“If you would be so kind to point me in the direction of my room, I will be out of your hair.”

“I have a better idea,” Lu Ten announces. Zuko doesn’t like the sound of his cousin right now. “Have you ever sparred before, Princess Katara?”

Zuko thinks Katara looks like she’s never fought for her life or had to struggle. 

She looks too perfect and that thought makes him quiver in anger.

Rationally, he knows that someone is after her or else Iroh would not have taken her in, and there was _one_ incident in the North his Uncle said, but just how hard did the princess really have it when the greatest nation is offering to hide her?

There goes the brief peace sparring creates internally for him.

He doesn’t stand around anymore as it’s clear Lu Ten is more concentrated on Katara than on actually training. He strides over to the bench and grabs a towel to dry his chest off with.

“Um...I have sparred with waterbenders before, and there was this one other time in the North when I had too.”

Lu Ten appraises her, “You’re a waterbender? _Nice_!” He has the audacity to put his hands on her shoulders and Zuko sees his fingers tickle the nude skin that is revealed near her neck. His jaw ticks in discomfort. “So no hand to hand combat then?”

“The South has male warriors for combat. It’s not believed it’s proper for a lady to partake in hand to hand combat.”

She looks around uncomfortable and Zuko doesn’t miss the way she delicately shrugs out of Lu Ten’s hold.

_Interesting_ , Zuko muses to himself, _usually any girl trips and falls over their feet to gain Lu Ten’s attention._

If Lu Ten notices, he doesn’t let it discourage him.

“Would you like to try, Katara,” Lu Ten purrs; forgoing the formalities of court life and dropping the _Princess_ title.

A brighter, hotter blush erupts on her face, leading down to her neck as she stutters, “I really shouldn’t. I’m not exactly dressed to spar either.”

Lu Ten circles around her so he’s standing in front of her. But Katara isn’t watching. Instead, when Zuko looks up with a quirked eyebrow, he’s surprised to see her looking right at him before turning away to focus once more on Lu Ten.

“Sure you can! Everyone has a right to know how to defend themselves. Isn’t that right, Zuko?”

Zuko hates the fact that Lu Ten is putting the attention on him again and he bristles stiffly in his spot. Katara’s big, blue eyes are on him again, but he refuses to look at her.

She stands for everything he hates in life. 

Zuko hates that there are people out in the world who have never had to struggle to survive; whereas he has had to fight tooth and nail to gain even an ounce of his father’s attention. Forget praise, because Ozai only has praise for Azula. She was born lucky and Zuko was just lucky to be born. And judging by how Zuko saw Katara interact with her mother, he can only guess that her relationship with her parents is perfect.

He doubts Ozai would even take the time to make sure he was safe if a rebel group tried to assassinate him.

His father would probably be too wrapped up in Chy to even care about his and Ursa’s safety. 

It might be wrong to blame Katara for everything he’s angry about, but for the first time, he’s able to channel all of his anger and focus on one person.

“Zuko?” Lu Ten hisses to snap him out of his thoughts. 

“Is everything alrigh--”

“If you’re going to spar then spar already. I’m bored,” he drawls out lazily, effectively cutting Katara off.

He pretends not to notice the frown on her face or the dimness in her blue eyes. Was that concern? _No,_ he hisses to himself, _she doesn't even know me. She wouldn't be concerned after the way I treated her._

“Katara,” Lu Ten reaches out and lifts her chin to turn her back to him. “Have you ever hit someone before?”

She nibbles her bottom lip again and _Agni, doesn’t she know that’s annoying?!_

“...Yes, I have.”

“Like a playful tap of a friend? Or a silly slap on the arm of a boyfriend?”

“Something like that,” she murmurs while letting out a small little huff of air.

Zuko leans forward so his elbows rest on his knees and his chin rests in his hands. Katara catches his movement and she can’t seem to stop turning her head to look at him. Sick amusement flickers through his eyes as he licks his bottom lip.

“Rule number one,” Lu Ten speaks louder as he notices her eyes drifting over to Zuko again. “Never take your eye off of your opponent.”

His hand reaches forward and everything happens in a blink of an eye. Katara turns, her head whipping around so fast that the pins holding her curls at the nap of her neck fall and the braids come loose. She catches Lu Ten’s right, extended hand with her left and twists to the left as she drops her weight to the side, pulling his cousin forward so she can swing her legs up, wrap around his neck and yank him mercilessly to the ground.

Zuko jumps up, along with the other four soldiers, startled for just a minute as he witnesses the fact that his cousin is on his back, Katara’s one leg is under his head while the other is over his neck, caging him between her knees and her chest and side of her body is laying on his arm and holding him down.

Lu Ten taps out right away and she releases him, but neither get up.

His cousin groans.

“You good, cousin?” Zuko taunts.

“I just slipped. I’m good.”

“I’m sorry,” Katara apologizes profusely. She kneels now, looking Lu Ten over for any serious injuries. “You came at me with your hand and I panicked and I’m sorry!”

“I didn’t come at you with my hand. I raised my arm to show you how to block,” Everything Lu Ten is saying is a lie right now to save face. He starts to get up too, his pride has taken a drastic hit. “But apparently I didn’t need to show you anything!”

Katara gets up as gracefully as she can in her dress with that damn slit up the side. She quickly straightens out the bodice of her dress, making sure they weren’t seeing anything they weren’t supposed too.

“I thought you said you didn’t know any hand to hand combat?” Lu Ten accuses, but Zuko can see his cousin relaxing slowly. It’s been a while since someone’s kept him on his toes.

“I said it wasn’t proper for a female to _know_ hand to hand combat in the South. I _never_ said that I followed that rule.”

“ _Princess Katara!_ What are you doing?” Uli, one of the servants exclaims as she rushes forward and starts wiping at the dirt that was smeared into the side of Katara’s dress. “Rozi and Si are worried sick about your disappearance. Come now, we must get you ready for dinner. Hurry, this way.”

Zuko watches Katara get ushered out of the training arena, and he’s momentarily stunned at the display she just showed. 

_Who the hell was this girl?!_

But when it was just them and a few servants again, Zuko can’t stop the smile and the chuckle from surfacing.

“Don’t say a word,” Lu Ten warns as he grabs a canteen and gulps water down as if he were dying. “I mean it.”

“I’m thinking the princess isn’t the type to just fall into bed with you like others. She seems more like the type to _kill you_ instead.”

“Is that a challenge, Zuko? You really don’t think I can bed Princess Katara?”

“Cousin, she just had you thrown to the ground, close to suffocating you, and had you submitting like a little turtleduck.”

“Foreplay, Zuko,” Lu Ten says with his usual confidence back. “What she just did, right now, was her way of telling me that she’s interested. And you would know a thing or two about it if you’d ever--”

“One more word and I’ll have to send Princess Katara after you again,” Zuko warns with his own smirk. It’s not too often he can beat Lu Ten at his own word game. 

“Whatever. Just don’t be jealous when I make her _my_ princess.”

_No problem_ , Zuko lies to himself as they both leave to get ready for this horrid dinner.


	3. So Into you

Katara admires the red dress embroidered with gold thread that adorns her body. It’s in similar style to the blue dress she was wearing earlier in the day. It cuts down in a v-formation on her chest, tight around her small waist, and has a slit even higher up on her thigh. Katara’s shoulders are bare in this dress, however, as the dress is sleeveless and hugs her upper arms to stay up on her body. Her back is once again bare and visible since her hair is now pulled up in a traditional topknot. 

Katara figures the fashion and hair style is all due to the summer heat that is slowly taking over the nation.

“Uli,” Katara speaks softly before her lady-in-waiting takes her leave. “Can you tell me about Prince Zuko?”

Katara cannot stop the golden eyes from entering her mind, the way they seem to narrow even more on her whenever he catches her looking back at him. She doesn’t know what he is so angry about whenever she catches his eye. It’s not as if she’s the only one staring. He’s staring at her just as much.

But there has to be more to the story.

Prince Zuko seems angry and surely it can’t all be directed at her. 

Her presence shouldn’t affect him that much!

But his persona is definitely affecting Katara and her heart beats fractionally faster when she thinks of his cool and collected tone and the husk of his voice. She can’t deny that he’s handsome; even with the scar on the left side of his face, but his personality diminishes any positive qualities he may have in Katara’s mind.

“Like...Like what, Princess?” Uli stutters with a faint blush on her face. Katara can’t decide if it’s because she’s asking about a prince or if Uli is affected by Zuko specifically.

“Well,” Katara chooses her words carefully, “Since meeting him, I’ve encountered him twice now. Each time he’s been...distant? No, that’s not the right word. Cold and angry? Specifically, towards me.” She remembers hearing him talking to Prince Lu Ten and Zuko certainly didn’t sound the same when addressing his cousin.

“He’s been like that for about two years; ever since his…” Uli trails off, but Katara looks up through the mirror and sees the servant touch her eye in indication of the burn mark.

Katara swallows.

Oh.

“What happened?” Katara touches her right collarbone absentmindedly, remembering briefly the faint scar that resides there due to her own injury. It’s faint, nearly invisible unless she’s lucky enough to take a steaming, hot bath. The circular mark is leftover from when she couldn’t heal herself fully six months prior.

“No one really knows for sure, but there are rumors that it’s from a training accident. It’s no secret that Prince Zuko must work twice as hard as his younger sister to be a decent firebender. Some say that’s why he practices with swords as well.”

“In the South it’s an admirable quality to be skilled in a weapon.”

Uli looks at her with saddened eyes. “In the fire nation, royalty is seen as a disgrace if they have to rely on a weapon when they are firebenders.”

Katara will dwell on what Uli is telling her later. Something about the shape of Zuko’s scar doesn’t sit well with her.

Subconsciously, Katara reaches her hand up to her own face and her fingers trace around the outline of where Zuko’s scar would be.

“It almost seems like a hand,” Katara mumbles.

“There are other rumors, Princess,” Uli whispers as if Si and Rozi can hear her through the double doors. “Rumors that speak of Prince Ozai branding Zuko because he is weak. Only the servants whisper about that at night--when everyone else is asleep.”

Katara cannot keep the shock off of her face. Never, in her life, can she fathom the idea of a parent hurting their child like that. Sure, when she was younger and Sokka and she got into trouble they would be punished, but never once had her parents raised a hand to them. Most of the time the punishment consisted of washing out their mouths with soup or skipping dinner and dessert.

“Princess, I must escort you to dinner now before you’re late. Come, please,” Uli requests.

Katara is glad that Uli is there to guide her because she is certain she would have gotten lost walking to the dining room. Si opens the huge, golden door for her and she smiles at him in gratitude.

“Thank you, Si.”

Si blushes under her praise and Katara mentally congratulates herself. She seems to be cracking the older guards personal walls.

Fire Lord Iroh is already sitting at the head of the table, Prince Lu Ten on his right with Prince Zuko two seats over next to him; an empty chair--the only empty chair is between them. A man who Katara has never seen before is sitting on Iroh’s left with Lady Ursa next to him and Azula on her side as well. Katara knows the mystery man must be Prince Ozai.

“Ah, Princess Katara! Welcome! Join us please!” Iroh’s voice rings out.

All eyes turn to her; even the servants standing along the walls and waiting to be beckoned upon look at her.

Katara sits down and the back of her neck prickles defensively. She can feel the prince’s golden eyes on her and she doesn’t have to be a genius to know that he’s glaring already.

“My son was just telling me an interesting tale about you. Lu Ten speaks very highly of your combative skills.” Iroh chuckles and heat floods Katara’s face. She thanks Tui and La in the moment for sending the server with a plate full of food as a distraction. 

“Thank you,” she appreciates the server who falters at her words. 

Azula raises a perfectly plucked eyebrow across from her. “We don’t  _ thank _ the help.”

“ _ Azula,”  _ Lady Ursa admonishes but Prince Ozai lays a warning hand on top of hers.

Katara notices the way Zuko tenses besides her.

“Leave her be, Ursa.” Prince Ozai’s voice is commanding and although his tone is smooth like silk, there’s a hard edge that has Katara weary of the hand he’s laying on Ursa.  “You know she’s right.”

Katara doesn’t know what spirit possesses her, but she speaks up. “I beg to differ.”

The server who was pouring wine for everyone nearly splutters at her words and accidentally overfills Firelord Iroh’s glass. 

“I’m s-sorry, s-sir.”

Iroh waves him away. “There’s no harm in spilled wine. If it were tea on the other hand…” the ex-general trails off jokingly.

But Katara doesn’t get to see the exchange because Prince Ozai has turned his hardened gaze upon her. If she thought Zuko’s look was scathing, then the young prince’s look is a polar-pup compared to Prince Ozai’s.

Azula snickers off to the side and her reaction does not bode well for Katara.

But she can’t back down. They are all people and she will always speak up for the people who cannot do so.

“Pray tell, Katara,” she does not miss the way he addresses her so informally. It’s a slight to her as a person. “What do you know, being someone from the  _ watertribe _ , about servants and commanding them?”

She knows that he looks down upon her because she’s from the South. She knows it’s because even though she’s counted as being a princess, there are still people in the fire nation who don’t actually count her as a princess because of her tribe's culture. 

She does not wear a crown. 

She does not command people. 

She does not rule.

The Chief and Chieftess may be counted as equivalents as a Firelord and Fire Lady but their roles are vastly different.

She chooses her words carefully; aware all too well that everyone is watching and waiting.

“While it is true that the Tribe does not use servants as much as the Fire Nation, I do know something about being in charge of a village and all surrounding cities. I know what it’s like to prosper with over abundant supplies and what it’s like to suffer the consequences of an unforgiving winter; going to bed so hungry because the winds outside could freeze a person’s blood within a moment.” Her voice grows stronger and more convicted as she speaks.

“I know that there can be no leader if there are no people to lead. And so, as the Princess, it is my duty to make sure that my people survive, and if that means giving them shelter and pelts and food that was meant for my well being then so be it. If it means visiting every home to help and fulfill my role within the tribe then I will not turn a blind eye to the people who supposedly are beneath me. I believe that good leaders must first become good servants.”

Ozai sneers at her disdainfully. “Do you ever wonder if your strong beliefs are the reason why your life is in danger at the moment?”

“Brother, I don’t think--”

“It’s okay, Firelord,” Katara reassures him before turning to stare at Ozai. She will not let him intimidate her even though all she wants to do is curl up on her new, massive bed and hide. “I’m not dead yet. I think I’m doing just fine.”

“Yes,” Ozai agrees and his smirk makes her belly quiver. “Two assassination attempts. The first one was poorly executed, amateurs I heard, and you managed to defend yourself quite nicely. But then the North happened.”

Katara can still hear the screams surrounding her; feel the flames lick her skin and the blood seeping through her parka.

She doesn’t realize that her left hand reaches up and touches her right collarbone; right where the spear entered her skin.

Ozai’s eyes roam over her and she feels naked under his gaze. He was not in the North at the time, but it’s as if he knows she was wounded.

“Your waterbending Master must have been proud that you were able to pull off such a perfect escape. I hear your waterbending is just truly remarkable; something so perfect that Tui and La must have graced you with perfection….or so I heard.”

“I don’t believe in perfection,” she says evenly. She definitely does not like the fact that he knows how skilled she is with waterbending. Waterbending is a part of her, buried within her body and woven between her bones. It’s something sacred and private and Ozai is looking at her and speaking as if he can see into her being. “You should always strive for continuous improvement.”

“You sound like a young Master Pakku.”

“He is the best waterbending Master.”

“Tell me,  _ princess _ ,” the word ‘princess’ slips out of Ozai’s mouth as a caress. Katara wants to flee to her room and never partake in a royal family dinner again. “If you can waterbend then why partake in hand to hand combat like a lowly soldier?”

Zuko shifts in his chair, only a millimeter, but it’s enough for Katara to notice. 

Ozai has the nerve to question her training when his son and nephew also partake in hand to hand training? Ozai is being hypocritical but she knows that it’s not her place to call him one. 

“That’s enough, brother,” Iroh warns sharply. “War, politics, and training talk are better suited away from the dinner table; especially when we have such a lovely guest joining us.”

“Forgive me,  _ brother _ ,” Ozai says but his tone is anything but apologetic.

* * *

Zuko tosses the breadcrumbs before him, watching the baby turtleducks peck away at their dinner. He tries to breathe through his feelings; usually the act of sitting by the pond eases his mind, but it seems as if his mind does not want to be calm.

Zuko is astonished at the way Katara spoke to his father. Not once, in all of Zuko’s years, has he seen or heard of someone committing such a feat. And yet, this girl comes along and competes against his father word for word.

Once again, Zuko finds himself asking who the hell is Katara and how does she have such bravery of standing up against Ozai?

A scowl settles across his features as moments of dinner come to the forefront of Zuko’s mind.

Once Ozai made his comment about hand to hand combat, Zuko knew deep down he was commenting on his son’s choices of becoming a master with dao swords. Ozai never liked or supported the idea of Zuko mastering a weapon. 

His father had claimed many times how Zuko must be such a failure at firebending that he must be compensating with swords. 

Iroh and Lu Ten beg to differ.

Zuko was thankful that his uncle had changed the subject in order to prevent Ozai from saying any more underlying insults towards him.

But the longer dinner took, the more Zuko found himself blaming Katara for his father’s backhand insult at learning combat. If she wouldn’t have smarted off to him then Ozai would not have found reason to insult him.

Zuko rips up the stale bread he’s holding viciously and throws more crumbs towards the pond.

_ Who does she think she is? Judging us for having servants, aiming to be perfect, and then challenging his father? _

And bitterly, Zuko wishes his father would have taught Katara the same lesson he taught Zuko all those years ago about respect and suffering. He had barely spoken against his father and that earned him facial disfiguration, but yet, Katara contradicts him at dinner in front of his family and she doesn’t earn so much as a lashing?

How is the world fair?

Zuko stands and turns to retire for the night, and the moment he steps through the small clearing in the royal garden a smaller body collides with his chest.

“Oomph,” Katara lets out as she steps back from him. “I’m sorry,” she looks up and he watches as her words get caught in her throat. Her apology hangs in the air between them and he frowns at her.

He ignores the flames wanting to lick his finger tips the longer he stares down upon her.

Zuko lets his eyes roam lazily over her. This isn’t the same dress she was wearing before when she sparred with Lu Ten. Instead, this dress was a deep red with gold embroidery, cutting down into a v-formation of her chest. He can see a freckle on the right side of her chest--taunting him because if it were any lower on her chest then it would be counted as inappropriate.

Zuko wonders briefly if she has any more freckles on her breasts and if she weren’t a princess who thought she was better than him, then he wouldn’t mind finding out. 

But he doesn’t like Katara. He shouldn’t crave to explore her intimate regions.

Zuko walks by her, without saying any thoughts that were on his mind. He needs to get back to his room.

This is dangerous territory. He should not be alone with her right now. Glancing around, Zuko notices that the guards that were assigned to her are nowhere in sight again. Did she give them the slip already? Or did she pretend to retire for the night so Rozi and Si could also retire?

“Are you serious?” He hears Katara exclaim behind him.

It’s a shock to his system. He’s only known her for a day, but in his encounters with the princess, not once has he heard her lose her temper. When she spoke to his father even, her voice was dignified and had a tone of propriety.

But now, as he turns to look back at her with his good eyebrow raised, he sees the cracks in her. Her mask is slipping and Zuko is now intrigued to see just how far he can push her from falling over the edge.

“I’ve been nothing but nice to you. I don’t deserve to be treated this way.”

Katara crosses her arms and looks up at him. Her arms are at her chest level and Zuko can’t help but notice the way they push her bust up higher and he can see the swell of her skin.

His mouth goes dry.

“How should I treat you then?” He takes one step closer in order to tower over her small frame and she has to look up in order to maintain eye contact. He can feel the heat from her skin and he snarls at her the moment he realizes his body wants to reach out towards the princess. 

“I hear the servants talk about how  _ friendly _ you are. You walk around and treat everyone as if they’re your close, personal friend the moment they look at you. And now you’re upset that there’s the idea of even one person not bowing down to you because of the innocent, fake smiles you present.”

“Did it ever occur to you that I just like being nice to people?” Her voice raises as she asks her question.

She shouldn’t be getting to Zuko this much. He really shouldn’t care if she’s nice or not. She is not his. She is not his friend. She is not his girlfriend. She is nothing to him.

Hell, he won’t even say her name!

So her being friends with people and acting all innocent and nice should definitely not be making his blood boil and his fingers itch to latch onto her body and shake some common sense into her. Because really? When your life is in danger making friends and being nice should not be top priority.

But he knows deep down that he’s not affected by her just because of her perfect little smiles that seem to come so naturally to her or the way she says ‘please’ and ‘thank you’ so breathlessly. 

It’s the fact that she spoke out against Ozai. That is something unheard of. The last person who spoke out against him, sans his Uncle, was Zuko. And that ended up with a permanent scar on his face.

Why can Katara speak against his father and challenge him, but Zuko can’t? Better question, how did she have the courage when all Zuko ever wanted was a chance to speak his mind around his father; to hold his father’s attention for more than ten seconds that didn’t end with Zuko being reminded that he’s nothing but an embarrassment to his father. 

Why did Ozai let this girl off the hook so easily when what Zuko did wasn't the worst, but yet, Zuko had to  _ learn _ respect in the form of a branding on his face.

Deep down, Zuko knows he doesn’t want Katara to actually get hurt by Ozai, but the whole situation is not fair.

He can’t stop his resentment towards her.

She’s just too perfect.

And because he doesn’t want to deal with his feelings or think harder about why her pleasantries annoy him, he descends into jerk-mode. This, he is good at. Maybe then she will stop crossing his path. Three times in one day is enough for him.

He strides towards her, and takes a sick satisfaction in the way that she backs up with every one of his steps. 

_ Good _ , he thinks to himself,  _ She is afraid of him. _

When her back hits the cherry blossom tree, he watches as her eyes go slightly wider, and the shade of blue darkens. Her breath is coming out in little pants as Zuko cages her in with both hands near her head.

“You like being nice to people?” He licks his lips, letting his eyes leer at her body before settling on her eyes once more. “I can think of a few ways you can be  _ extra _ nice to me.”

The words come out of his mouth and they taste like chalk. The words don’t flow naturally and instead he can barely choke them out. He can’t believe himself. He’s starting to sound like Lu Ten and the way he treats women; so flippantly.

But if Katara notices she doesn’t say anything. Instead, she’s too busy letting the anger take over at his suggestion.

He doesn’t see her hand before it’s too late and his face twists to the side before he straightens himself. Her slap wasn’t enough to move him back and away from her heaving body, but it was enough to turn the rest of the left side of his face red.

“How dare you!” She hisses.

Honestly, he deserved the slap. 

He moves his jaw up and down, one of his hands reaching up and rubbing the left side of his face to soothe the sharp sting.

His groin should not be twitching in excitement.

But because Zuko is Zuko and awkward and doesn’t know when to just stop sometimes, he pushes forward and he crowds her even further.

She smells like cinnamon and vanilla and oranges; an intoxicating scent. He can’t stop his traitorous mind from wondering if her whole body smells this delicious.

“Do that again,  _ princess _ ,” he caresses each syllable, “I  _ dare _ you.”

Her hand shoots out, and he’s lucky he is ready, because it’s no longer an open palm ready for a slap. He catches her fist in his one large hand; watches as his pale skin engulfs her creamy dark hues. He doesn’t let go as she breathes heavily, looking up at him with the deepest blue eyes he has ever seen.

His fingers tighten around her fist, squeezing maybe a little too harshly, but Katara doesn’t wince. Zuko steps forward even further, his leg getting caught between hers as he invades her personal space.

“Don’t. Do. That. Ever. Again,” he snarls; his eyes blazing in anger.

He may have dared her, but he didn’t think she had the gull to actually do it.

“Let go of me,” she orders.

He makes a tsking sound. “Where are your manners now, princess? I didn’t hear you say  _ please _ .”

A fluttering image of Katara sprawled on his bed, chest rising and falling with the swell of her breasts prominently on display invades his mind. Maybe Lu Ten was right. Maybe Zuko really did just need to have sex to get these thoughts out of his mind.

He doesn’t expect what happens next, but really he should have seen it coming from the way she handled herself with Lu Ten earlier.

One moment he’s standing, towering over her small frame, and the next her leg wraps around the back of his upper thigh and she pulls, while pushing forward, and he effectively falls back. But in his haste to try to stay upright, his hand wraps around her waist, trying to grab onto anything to prevent the fall.

All Zuko manages to do is pull Katara down on top of him, the two slits in her dress making it very easy for the princess to straddle his lower hips.

Her hands splay out in front of her, resting on his chest to balance, and small, ringlet curls frame her face from where they’ve fallen from her intricate top knot.

Their breaths mingle, and despite his harshness and the cold treatment of her, Zuko’s hands have a problem of staying by his sides. He reaches up and pushes the framing curls away, letting his fingers linger on the back of her neck in a soft caress.

_ Agni _ , he scolds himself,  _ no one’s skin should feel this soft! _

She moves to get off of him, pushing down on his chest as leverage, but his hand shoots out and grips her waist. Katara freezes on top of him.

“Don’t,” he rasps out.

He should not want her to stay on top of him.

If anyone saw them this would be deemed highly inappropriate.

But he is male and it’s been so long since he’s had any decent interactions with the opposite sex. He can’t stop his hardening member.

When he’s sure she won’t move, his fingertips trail down her waist to the slit in her dress, touching the soft, delicate skin of her upper thigh. 

Katara sucks in a breath and pride shoots straight through him as he sees the desire in her eyes. 

Both hands settle low on her hips. He waits a moment to see if the waterbender will stop him, but when she doesn’t and his fingers graze the curve of cheeks, a blush paints her other cheeks and he’s jealous of her lower lip that is being suckled by her teeth.

Slowly, as if he were advancing upon a skittish turtleduck, he rocks up into her.

“ _ Oh _ ,” she moans the same time he swallows a groan.

When her hand delicately pushes past his tunic and her nails lightly scrape his chest, he wonders if she really is a firebender. Her touch is scorching. 

Sweat breaks out on the back of Zuko’s neck and he wants his tunic off, preferably with her dress as well.

But then the turtleducks in the pond start squawking and it’s as if a bucket of cold water is doused on them.

Katara’s eyes go wide, her hands yank back from his crumpled top, and she’s jumping off of him. 

He hisses as her body grazes upon his very hard erection, but she doesn’t seem to care or notice.

“Don’t ever do that again,” Katara warns before quickly making her way towards the entrance of the garden.

Zuko doesn’t watch her leave. Instead, he throws his head back and rakes his hand down his face in agony.

“Well, well, well,” Lu Ten’s voice sings and Zuko groans in discomfort. When he opens his eyes again, his cousin is standing over him with a smirk. “It seems I have competition afterall.”

  
  



	4. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick, brief glance into Katara's past, a quick Pai Sho game, and an interesting moment between our two favorites. Zuko really is just an angsty teenagers.

The tundra is littered with destruction, wounded fighters and bodies. Red, brown, and gray are the new colors of what was once a serene, white and blue landscape, which has now become the stage of a tragic battle.

The air which would normally be full of crispness and fresh breath is now carrying a thick, black smoke and small embers, enough to destroy whatever courage is left in the survivors.

Two parties fight each other with one side not knowing the true reason, but it’s yet to be determined which side’s on the winning hand. The dead and wounded of one side lay in heaps across the snow and ice and faces of the fighters are hopeful with victory in mind and boots stepping firmly, they carry out their orders in the tribe’s native tongue.

With the possibility of death shaking their knees the other side desperately fights their enemies without knowing which side is stronger. They thought it would be an easy fight. Bending their way through the North, find the princess, and get the hell out of there.

But yet, they weren’t expecting the extra benders present for the trade signing. Firelord Iroh, his fleet, and Earth Kingdom Royals were present and able to help the North protect their princess from the hands of the rebels.

Some have succumbed to fatigue and are barely able to stand, let alone lift an arm to defend themselves, while others fight by only focusing on their enemy and not the carnage around them.

The toll on both nature and humanity is heavy. It’ll likely take ages before the snow filled landscape will have recovered. It’s clear weaponry, lost bombs, and gore have taken the place of plants, animals, and any form of life.

And although Katara is able to block out the flaming carnage around her; she cannot block out the smell of burning flesh, the cries of people moaning and pleading for their lives, and hiss of water against fire that turns to steam when collided. 

Around her, Katara can hear Toph trying her hardest to bend in the snow, swearing and cursing that she can’t  _ see _ anything. Sokka is by the blind earthbender’s side, covering her literal blind spots so she isn’t hurt much. Jet is showing off his hook swords at anyone who dares to challenge him. And if Katara looks up,she knows that Aang is flying up above, using gusts of winds to counteract their opponents and to distract the enemy so they at least have a fighting chance.

Her muscles scream at her from the exertion she’s using, and Katara pulls the water around herself, snaking it around the rebel army. With a twitch of her fingers, her tendrils latch on and tighten in a coil before she pulls and she watches as men fall to their demise.

“Lord,” Jet’s breath is wicked in her ears, “I love it when you fight dirty.”

A comment like that would have had her swooning and buckling at the knees, but not that day. Not after what she saw.

Jet’s tongue shoved down Yue’s throat and his cock buried inches into the tribal woman.

She spent months being with Jet as his girlfriend and years before that flirting and skirting the line of a relationship, and because she refused to share his bed when he offered, the next day she found him burying himself in Yue.

She glares at him and for a brief moment he looks shocked that she doesn’t show him the desire he’s used too.

He’s just lucky it’s not him she’s fighting.

They get separated once more and when Katara sees the flames heading towards the infirmary she chases after them.

Her decision of trying to save the injured and sick nearly cost her life as she was separated from her friends and from her family. Instead, she found herself in a trap. It was as if they knew she would come for the weak when no one else bothered in all the chaos.

Pain, like no other, slices through her right shoulder as she’s brought down to her knees with crippling pain. Glancing down, she gasps and cries as a spear, as long as her body is jutting out of her. The craftsmanship is the exact replica of watertribe work.

Black boots come into focus as she does her best to look up. The men surrounding her are wearing black, with masks that show no facial features. Blood runs down some as the only thing she can see are their eyes. Blue, green, and gold eyes stare hauntingly back at her.

How could someone from the tribe be a part of the rebels? 

Why would they turn their back on their people?

“Ouch,” a taunting voice cackles. “That looks like it hurts, princess.”

Blood, red and sticky and heavy, seeps out around the spearhead and she’s starting to feel woozy. Her eyes blink slowly, as she tries to catch her barings, but the more she kneels down in the snow, the easier it is to let the frigid air lull her into unconsciousness. 

Thick, hot fingers, grip her chin roughly and she yelps. Trying to pull herself away doesn’t work as she’s forced to look around her. Everywhere there's blood and fighting and crying.

“This is your doing,” the voice sneers in her ear. “You  _ did _ this. You could have given yourself over quietly, but when you refuse, this is what happens!”

“I didn’t want this,” she cries, the words barely making it past her lips that are all of a sudden too dry. 

But then the taste of metal is coating her mouth like a sealing wax, and something warm dribbles down her chin.

Looking down, drops of dark, red, crimson blood is speckling the ground beneath her. 

Did she cut her mouth?

Is that why she’s bleeding?

She can feel her body trying to heal itself but she is out of water now; too weak to concentrate on the push and pull of the water surrounding her.

“Let’s get her back to the ship. He wants her alive.” The spear that was in her body is ripped out of her and she cries in anguish; slumping forward until rough hands lift her up.

She’s moving and she can’t call out for help.

“It’s not your night to die...yet.”

More laughing, but she doesn’t find their words funny.

There’s an explosion off to her left; a monsoon of water off to the right. People are running, taking bending stances and metal is clashing. She doesn’t want to look down at the ground because the more they walk the more she can see the dead, lifeless bodies scattered amongst the snow.

“What do you want...with me?” She chokes out.

The person carrying her shifts her weight and she keens in protest of the treatment of her wound. If she doesn’t heal soon she’ll die of blood loss. 

_ Do they know that? _ She asks herself.

“Awe,” mock sympathy, “Pretty, little thing like you doesn’t know the reason why she needs to die. It’s kind of poetic in a way.”

She goes to say something else, but the blood doesn’t stop trickling out of the side of her mouth and her words come out slurred and sluggish; as if words can weigh like a thousand bricks.

“Shit man,” another exclaims, but it sounds as if he’s shouting down a long tunnel. “I think she’s  _ actually  _ bleeding out!”

Uncaringly, she’s dropped to the ground and she can sense her element all around her, but when she goes to move her hand, anything to pull water, she can’t move more than an inch.

A bright orange flame surfaces in front of her face and she remembers feeling warm for a brief moment. Her mind can not understand why fire is floating above her face, but then the pain starts as the fire is held against her wound, closing it in a barbaric way.

She yells and screams and cries, thrashing her overly tired body to try anything to get away from the hands that are holding her down.

But the pain never stops.

And so she cries and screams some more; begging for her life but no one listens to her.

* * *

Zuko lays his black tile down and he watches with simmering impatience as his Uncle rubs his chin thoughtfully. Zuko takes his Uncle’s tile off of the board with satisfaction.

“Remember, Prince Zuko, Pai Sho is about preventing my harmonies rather than capturing just my tiles.”

Iroh doesn’t waste a second as he lays down his white tile and Zuko curses in his mind that his Uncle just connected two of his tiles in a harmony.

Zuko stares deeply at the board, the moonlight being one of the only sources of light flickering through his Uncle’s study to keep the game going. 

Hesitating, with fingers over his boat tile, Zuko contemplates the move. But he’s distracted. The boat tile reminds him of the watertribe girl staying with them; the same girl he hasn’t interacted with for a week now. 

The idea of not seeing her is driving him crazy when it really shouldn’t.

He does not care about her.

But it annoys him to no end knowing that she’s successfully avoiding him in his own home.

He’s caught glimpses of her, but only of her retreating backside, or quick, lithe body turning a corner and entering a room that he probably shouldn’t follow her into. One day, he saw her out of the corner of his eye walking along the garden with Lu Ten. He doesn’t know what his cousin said to her, but it was her laugh, soft and feminime, that had caught his attention.

That evening, was the evening that Zuko bested Lu Ten in sparring. 

“Are you going to play, nephew?” Iroh’s voice asks casually.

But when Zuko looks up his Uncle is giving him a wolfish smile.

“Or is something, or rather  _ someone _ , on your mind instead?”

Zuko drops the boat tile and grabs the rock tile instead. He makes a hasty decision and plops it down.

Iroh’s brows furrow.

“Your strategy is...different.”

_ That’s because I have no strategy. Not even after playing for ten years _ , he wants to say.

Iroh plays the White Dragon and takes one of Zuko’s pieces. There goes his one meager harmony he managed to create. 

Iroh sits back smugly, taking a sip of his jasmine tea before saying jovially. “Tell me, Prince Zuko, are you excited for The Day of the Sun Festival next week?”

The Day of the Sun Festival is quickly approaching and it was one of the few times that they were allowed into the city without a hundred guards, palanquins, and watchful eyes of the servants. Instead, Lu Ten and Zuko were able to stroll the boastful streets of party goers and enjoy the music, little shows that people put on, and food and games. 

“Because I was telling Princess Katara over breakfast how wonderful it is. She’s really excited for it. I’m sure you and Lu Ten will show her around, right?”

Zuko wants to refuse right away. Being around her makes him confused and angry for no reason. But when he looks up at his uncle he sees the hope that hides behind his kind eyes. 

“If she wants me to escort her then I will be willing to do that,” he says carefully. He has put the decision on Katara because he’s sure that she will deny him. 

_ Don’t ever do that again _ , rings through his mind. 

Her words were strict and harsh and left no room for him to argue.

She definitely will not like him to escort her. Lu Ten is better suited for that anyways.

Everyone loves Lu Ten in the capital. He frequents their establishments, pays their brothels, brings in business to the local taverns whereas Zuko tends to stay away from the crowds and the hustle and bustle of everyday life in the capital. He avoids their street markets, the busy vendors trying to make a living, and only really ventures out if he knows he can stay hidden enough.

He learned the hard way to just not go out unless he was prepared for the stares, the whispers, the cruel words and the mocking jokes people make at his expense.

He is the disgrace of the family; barring the mark to prove it.

“Great!” Iroh bellows. “Because I told her you and Lu Ten would escort her already and she had no objections.”

“Uncle!” Zuko hisses; not caring that he is the Firelord. 

“Princess Katara is especially excited to see the lesser visited places in the city; like the hospital and parks and I told her about that one nature trail that only a few know about that lead up to that one seaside cliff.”

It’s once again unreasonable, but Zuko is jealous that his uncle told Katara about the cliffside when it was he who found the trail and showed his Uncle and Lu Ten. 

Zuko scoffs, “Why the hospital?”

“Don’t you know Zuko?” Iroh seems surprised. “Princess Katara is the most excellent healer! She’s famous for all her hard work up in the North.”

_ Of course she is. _

Katara heals. She fights. She waterbends. She learned at an extremely fast pace; so fast that Iroh had told Zuko and Lu Ten that she mastered waterbending before Azula had mastered firebending. 

This princess basically does it all apparently and she has everyone of the opposite sex tripping over their own feet trying to please her. And what’s worse? She doesn’t even do it on purpose nor uses her charm for selfish advantages!

She’s the picture of a perfect angel. A good girl with no bad marks.

Except for the one time he was with her in the garden.

He didn’t imagine the dark, desire clouding her eyes. There was no way it was anything else. Her pants and moans, the way she let him rock up into her, had both their bodies on fire. She didn’t pull away that night; at least not at first. If they weren’t interrupted then he wonders late at night, when he’s alone with his thoughts, just how far she would have gone with him.

How far has she gone in the past?

She didn’t deny Lu Ten when he mentioned past boyfriends before.

Just how naughty is the sweet, innocent Katara?

He wonders briefly if she would ever let him find out.

Making a quick decision, Katara will probably never let him touch her like that. She will never let him get near her enough to even get to know her properly after the stunt he pulled the other night.

“...and by doing so she barely has a scar! It’s marvelous what the human body can really do with the right intentions,” Iroh finishes his tale that Zuko accidentally blocked out.

He gives his uncle a false smile and he’s sure that Iroh sees through it, but he doesn’t comment.

“It’s late, Uncle. I have early morning drill tomorrow.”

Iroh pouts. “Oh alright,” he quickly picks up a tile and moves it five spaces as Zuko watches all of his defenses crumble and Iroh grins. “I win. Better luck next time!”

Zuko bows respectfully. He may never win in Pai Sho, but he does enjoy their weekly game with tea. 

As he is about to open the door to leave, Iroh’s voice stops him for a second.

“Oh Zuko?”

“Yes, Uncle?”

“Remember, a melon taken off its vine is not sweet.” Iroh even winks at him as he squints his eyes in confusion.

What nonsense was his uncle speaking in now?

Pretending to know what his uncle means, Zuko nods. “Yes, Uncle. You’re right.”

“You’re just now figuring that out? Now go child. You are right.” Iroh stands, hands in his giant robe and then unexpectedly, he pulls out a cup of tea. Did he just have tea lying around everywhere? “You have an early morning tomorrow. I hear Jee is not going easy at drill practice.”

Zuko grimaces as he thinks about training amongst the common soldiers. His father may frown upon it, but moving up through the ranks will eventually give him some semblance of respect that he deserves by being a part of the royal family.

Making his way through the palace, Zuko is near his room when an undeniable scream fills the air. It’s enough to make Zuko reach behind himself to draw his dao swords, only to realize they are back in his room.

Alarmingly, he rushes towards the door that is the only barricade between him and the hysterics. 

The guards, Rozi and Si, must have taken leave for the night. As long as Katara had retired they were free to retire as well. There are other guards that walk the halls patrolling in the middle of the night.

But something must be wrong.

Not thinking about the implications of entering her bedchambers this late at night or by himself, Zuko forges ahead into her antechamber. He strides purposefully towards her actual bedroom doors and the moment his hand is on the dragon door handle, the screaming stops just as quickly as it had started.

Opening her door, he is hit with the scent of vanilla and oranges. Someone should not smell this good.

Lighting his palm, he looks towards her bed, ready to strike whoever must be in here disturbing her, but he only sees crumpled, silk sheets.

Creeping forward slowly, he hears movement from the side washroom. He stealthily walks along the wall before peeking his head around the corner, and the sight before him stops him dead in his tracks.

Katara is alone; an intruder nowhere to be seen. She’s standing with her back towards him, hands resting on and splayed on the marble countertop before her, while her body is hunched over slightly and panting. 

The nightgown she is wearing looks soft and luxurious, resting slightly above her knee. It’s soft pink and has white trim with two very thin straps sitting delicately against her shoulder blades. As her body shakes the gown softly shifts and for a moment it almost looks translucent. 

Zuko’s breath hitches against his will.

Her body shakes even more and Zuko finally realizes that she’s not panting. She’s silently crying, gasping for breath as if she’s forgotten how to breathe. Her left hand reaches up and touches her right shoulder as if massaging an old scar.

Katara must have had a nightmare.

How many times has he been in the same situation? Dreams of burning flesh and fiery hands coming towards his face haunt him to the point where he used to wake up screaming, tears leaking from his eyes and not a chance at catching his breath. 

Zuko doesn’t know just how close to the truth he really is.

And although she’s crying and he knows that he should back away and give her space--she obviously isn’t in any danger--he can’t stop himself from noticing that he can see the shape of her breasts and the hardened nipples poking against the thin fabric.

He gulps.

In his lust filled haze, Zuko starts to back away, but his foot steps on an old floorboard and he makes a sound.

Instantly, Katara’s eyes flash up in the mirror and connect with his. But she doesn’t really see him as she swings her arm through the air and within a millisecond an icicle is being flung at him.

Where did she get the water from?

Zuko uses the fire he’s holding to block the icy shard, but he doesn’t see the second one as it pierces the sleeve of the tunic he’s wearing and effectively holds him against the wall.

“Enough!” He yells as if she should know the sound of his voice to know that he’s no real threat to her--at least in the way that she thinks.

Katara stands before him--pressed against him really--with an ice dagger lodged against his throat. If Zuko wasn’t struggling with a dagger against his throat then he would be awestruck at the fact that she no longer has tears in her eyes. Did she really bend her tears to attack him?

His hand reaches up and he grabs her wrist. With skin contact, Katara blinks and he is witness to the haze leaving her eyes and the realization that she actually knows him.

“Zuko?” 

He swallows against the dagger still at his throat. 

“It’s me.”

The icy weapon turns back into liquid and swirls through the air before being disposed of. The same goes for the shard holding his tunic that was pinned to the wall.

The air is static between them as Zuko feasts his eyes upon the girl--the young woman--before him. Her skin is a delicate, soft caramel that entrances him. He swears he can count her eyelashes as they frame such big, blue, innocent eyes. 

Zuko doesn’t realize it, but his free hand reaches out and pulls at the end of her hair, the soft curls and waves bouncing back. Katara’s breath hitches and the sound goes south on his body.

_ What other sounds can she make? _

He’s afraid to admit and a little disgusted in himself that there’s a small part of him that vows that no other male should get to hear her sounds. He finds that he wants to be the only one to discover and claim such beautiful noises.

Lu Ten be damned.

Her chest rises and falls with each breath and up close Zuko can see the distinct outline of each nipple; hard and straining against the soft scrap of fabric.

She’s everything and more compared to the very few girls he’s been with in the brothels.

Katara catches his straying eyes. One second she’s in front of him and the next she’s rushing to the armour and grabbing her white, silk rob and wrapping it around herself. He can see a heated blush on her upper cheeks and he may not know much about the Watertribe culture but he does remember in his lessons that females of the Watertribe are taught to be modest and innocuous. 

Stunned, for the briefest of moments, he’s wondering why she’s not throwing him out. Instead, a shudder wrecks her body and he watches curiously as her hand runs through her hair that is flowing freely now.

She sits on the end of her bed, and miserably asks, “What are you doing here? Get out.”

He should really listen to her. 

But she’s dressed like fire and sugar and he wants to burn and gorge himself all at once. 

“Last I checked, you are the guest; I’m the prince. You don’t get to order me around.”

His words are the kindle and that’s all Katara needs to light a fire through her veins.

“What is your problem? We don’t see each other for a week and somehow I seem to have somehow angered you already! Well you know what?” Katara is in front of him now, glaring up at him and her look shoots another spark of lightning straight towards his groin.

He had to have a problem. He should not feel this turned on and addicted to her anger.

“I’m done being nice and I’m done avoiding you! If you don’t like me then don’t come near me. How about that?” She yells.

But Katara is so close and it’s as if she doesn’t register that her fucking nipples are brushing his thin tunic and he swears he can feel the hardened nubs against him.

_ Son of Agni! What the hell is happening? _

Zuko’s heart damn near shifts with the sporadic pounding in his chest.

Katara’s waiting on him to say something as his gaze flashes to hers, and time stands still as they watch each other, forgetting the heat and flames licking between them. Her hair dances around her body, and her storm-fileld eyes pierce his skin, his brain, and his ability to move or speak.

Katara sucks in a breath, her eyes furrow slightly, and her arms shake a little. She is nervous as hell, but yet, she is fighting back.

This is new to Zuko. When he first received his burn, he was tepid and recoiled around the nobles who openly stared and mocked him to his face, while others whispered harshly behind his back. He recoiled and hid; his father taking more than just his honor and replacing that hollow feeling with shame, guilt, and remorse. 

But over time, Zuko grew into the role of being isolated from nearly everyone outside of a few family members. Being isolated kept him safe and protected. It allowed him to build a cold exterior that showed others he didn’t care about their snide remarks anymore--even though deep down, he might still care a little.

He learned to scowl and give one dangerous look to anyone about to comment on his scar and that usually shut them up right away. He learned how to control what they said to his face even though he felt anything but control as he still heard the unnecessary murmurs about how much of a disgrace he is compared to Lu Ten and Azula. 

Katara’s rising to the challenge, however. She’s not like the cowardly nobles who talk about him behind his back.

Zuko’s fists ball up with renewed energy.

_ Hell yes. _

Katara notices the shift in his demeanor and orders him around. “Get out. It’s late and I’m tired.”

Zuko backs her up against her bedpost and when she hits the wooden, carved post, Katara lets out a breathless gasp.

“What if I don’t want to leave?”

He’s getting good at channeling his inner Lu Ten who is always so confident around the opposite sex.

Katara licks her lips, breathing through her teeth. Agni, even her mouth, tensed up in frustration and annoyance, looks full of fright.

“Then say what you want and  _ get out _ . Unless you want me to place you on the ground again? It probably isn’t too  _ princely _ for a female to overpower you.”

A snarl hisses through the curve of his mouth and smoke follows with an undiluted heat.

“If I recall correctly,  _ princess _ , you may have brought me to the ground, but I wasn’t the only one down there.  _ You _ were a willing participant. You may have everyone else fooled, but I know that you’re not as innocent as you claim to be.”

No one can be  _ that _ perfect.

Katara does not respond, and Zuko wonders if he briefly has gone too far. But instead of stopping himself, he can’t help but move a little closer. 

They stand there like that, neither one willing to admit defeat, and the heat rolls off of her every time her chest rises and falls.

But then Zuko sees it. An opening.

Katara’s eyes flutter slightly, her breath catches, and she won’t look at him. It’s not out of fear, but out of embarrassment as a pink blush highlights her cheeks. 

Agni.

It’s a flash of desire on her face.

And fuck, in that moment, Zuko mirrors her.

Zuko’s, dark golden eyes, roam her body once more. He takes in the smooth, caramel tone of her skin and can’t help but wonder what it would look like wrapped naked in his red sheets and covered in sweat. The curve of her neck as it meets her shoulder, the two thin straps barely holding her gown up...everything is getting him hard.

He needs to get a fucking grip.

Zuko is supposed to be unnerving her. Not the other way around.

He brings his gaze back up to meet hers, and forces himself to see her as the enemy she is.

Even though there’s a voice inside of him telling him that his anger is misplaced. She’s not the enemy. It’s not her fault.

“What are you going to do, Zuko?” He doesn’t miss the way she leaves his title out. “Force yourself on me?”

Katara isn’t looking at him as he bites back a grin.

He tilts his head, smoothly, like a dragon, trying to catch her eyes.

“If I ever lay my hands on you,” he threatens, “you’ll want it.”

Oranges and vanilla assault his nose. The fucking scent is messing with his mind.

“Do you,” Zuko taunts as her eyes dilate, “Want it?”

She pauses, looking a little surprised, a little confused, and then she’s squaring her jaw and looking a whole lot pissed off.

“Zuko?” Her voice is soft, innocent, and questioning. He licks his lips as she places her hands on his chest. 

“Yeah?”

“Get the hell out of my room.”

She pushes him and he stumbles back.

Smirking, “Gladly,  _ princess _ .” 

Turning and leaving, he doesn’t see the way her shoulders sag in relief or the way her chest deflates of all breath.

Letting the heavy door close behind him, Zuko feels like he can breathe properly for the first time.

He catches the eye of two servant girls though and he sees out of the corner of his good eye their excited whispers at new gossip around the palace. Quickly ducking into his room, he rests his back against the cool door. 

Shifting his weight, he groans as he cock stands at full attention; painfully hard.

Not wanting to use the royal concubines of the palace or go into the city late at night to visit a discrete brothel, Zuko sheds his tunic and lays in the middle of his bed. Decisively, he reaches under his pants, and grips his member around the base.

Vaguely, without meaning too, he pictures dark blue eyes filled with desire and caramel skin that tastes like vanilla. 

He’s never cum so fast in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think. Also, something important to note, I specifically did not say Princess Yue because she is not a princess in this AU.
> 
> Also, I know some people are upset with Lu Ten and how he acts and others thoroughly enjoy him. I promise he isn't unredeemable. He may be arrogant, but maybe he's a fluffy turtleduck underneath his arrogance?


	5. Rumor Has It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Day of the Sun Festival is upon Katara, Lu Ten, and Zuko. There's banter, Katara's inner feelings pertaining to our favorite firebender, and a dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Originally the next chapter and this current one was going to be one whole chapter, but I figured it would be best to be cut in half. It was getting way too long.

_ “Did you hear?” _

_ “Hear what?” _

_ A scoff. “Prince Zuko was caught leaving Princess Katara’s room last night...or early in the morning depending on how you tell time.” _

_ “Lucky bastard.” _

_ \-- _

_ “It makes sense, Ima, the Princess was brought here to marry one of the princes.” _

_ “But why would she pick Prince Zuko instead of the crowned Prince? Not to mention the scar…” _

_ “Prince Zuko is still dreamy,” a third voice says. “I mean, he has that whole bad-boy image down with the scar, and scowl, and voice…” _

_ “Oh hush, Su. I still think Prince Lu Ten would make a better husband. He’s going to be the Firelord eventually and he’s not afraid to smile.” _

_ “I hear they’re just friends; afterall, it’s  _ **_not_ ** _ Prince Lu Ten leaving her room in the wee hours of the morning. And have you seen the way Prince Zuko looks at her!? If he could shoot fire from his eyes he would burn this whole place down with the intensity he shows her!” _

_ \-- _

_ “So Shoro told Yon who told Shik that she saw Prince Zuko leaving Princess Katara’s room in a fit of lust. Apparently, he was still sporting a...you know.” _

_ “That’s just gossip,” Uli says; defensive for the princess who she has gotten to know so well over the last three weeks. _

_“I don’t know. If you ask me, it’s clear at dinner that_ ** _something_** _is going on between them. You can cut the tension with a knife. But then again, Shik said that he saw Prince Lu Ten walking with Princess Katara in the gardens earlier this week. Maybe she’s dipping into both honey pots if you know what I mean.”_

_ “Get back to work,” Uli hisses. “And don’t ever say anything like that again about Princess Katara!” _

_ \-- _

_ “What I wouldn’t give to be Si or Rozi.” _

_ “Why’s that?” _

_ “They get to spend their whole day at Princess Katara’s side. I wonder if they ever--” _

_ “Quiet. If anyone were to hear you then they would cut out your tongue.” _

_ “She’s beautiful is what I meant. Plus, it sounds as if she’s taken by Prince Zuko anyways.” _

_ A snort. “Well if she’s into scarred faced boys then she probably wouldn’t mind your ugly face either, I guess.” _

\--

_ “She can’t have both of them.” _

_ “Selfish, if you ask me.” _

_ “She’s probably seeing which one is better before finally choosing. Wouldn’t you do the same?” _

_ “The choice is easy.” _

_ The three servants look at each other and at the same time they say the same name: _

_ “Lu Ten” _

_ Their giggles fill the halls before the younger servant sighs. _

_ “But Prince Zuko isn’t a bad second choice. If only he didn’t have that scar…” _

\--

Uli had just finished dressing Katara for the Day of the Sun Festival in a red wine halter dress with gold designs of fire lilies wrapping around her left hip and traveling up her torso to the right of her breasts. The dress falls to her ankles and is soft against her skin. It seems light enough that the heat of the day won’t affect her too much and it’s nice that Uli has piled her hair on top of her head in intricate braids and a bun to keep it from stifling her neck.

Katara never thought that she would be thankful for Fire Nation summer hairstyles, but she is glad that Uli knows how to complete them.

The moment she leaves her bedchambers, Prince Lu Ten is greeting her casually from her antechambers.

“Hello, Princess,” he smirks devilishly and he doesn’t hide his eyes from looking her up and down. 

Katara rolls her eyes in response, and she’s glad that after talking to Prince Lu Ten for the first time alone over two weeks ago she stopped being affected by his charming way.

Instead, she’s become used to his openly flirtatious ways and if she has the energy to push past his obnoxious front then Katara finds that she doesn’t mind his company. And, he makes for a very nice sparring partner.

“Have you ever heard of boundaries?” She stands next to him and plucks his feet off of the table in front of her lounge chair. “Like knocking before coming into a lady’s room? Or being invited in for that matter?”

Lu Ten grins and it reminds her briefly of a polar puppy; innocent and wanting to please. 

“If I asked for permission then I wouldn’t have been granted it, and thus, I wouldn’t be in your presence right this moment.”

This has been their usual banter the past few weeks since she’s arrived at the palace. At first, Lu Ten’s attitude and his casual and upfront flirting and comments unnerved Katara. She isn’t stupid and so she knows what Lu Ten was doing originally. She isn’t so obtuse to know when a male is looking for her company for the night. 

And although she likes to think she isn’t conceited or self absorbed, she knows that she isn’t horrible to look at. In fact, she’s heard multiple people from the opposite sex call her beautiful and gorgeous. She knows that she’s easy on the eyes and not bad to be around. 

Except to a certain firebending prince who still seems to have a grudge against her.

Prince Zuko...

And she was warned by Suki before coming to the Fire Nation that males might be extra interested in her because of her ‘exotic’ look. And so, she isn’t so surprised by Lu Ten’s comments and flirtatious attitude, however, the fact that he makes comments so openly and in front of others startled her for a moment until she eventually put him in his place by breaking his nose.

But then she healed him right away.

It was an accident...sort of.

No one else had seen the encounter and so Lu Ten and Katara never brought it up again to save Lu Ten’s face in front of the servants that he would one day be in charge of.

“Your logic is so endearing,” she deadpans.

Lu Ten grins brightly as he jumps up and adjusts the tunic he’s wearing. It’s simpler compared to the formal clothes she has seen him in around the palace, but yet, she can still tell that the tunic is of higher quality and made with the finest material. It is embroidered around the sleeves and fits him well. 

He offers his arm. “Shall we, Princess?”

Rolling her eyes in an unladylike fashion, she still loops her arm through his. “We shall.”

Katara had nearly forgotten that Iroh had told her that Zuko would also be accompanying her and Lu Ten into the city, but then the moment they step out of her room Zuko is there in the hallway. He is casually leaning against the wall; opposite her door. But then, the moment he spots Katara on Lu Ten’s arm she sees him stand and stiffen with narrowed eyes. 

“Morning, Cousin,” Lu Ten greets brightly as if he isn’t affected by the deep frown on Zuko’s face.

And maybe he really isn’t affected since he’s grown up with Zuko all his life; unlike Katara who still feels her heartbeat falter anytime Zuko looks at her with his deep, golden eyes. Much like how he’s looking at her right now.

Did the temperature in the hallway spike? Katara feels flush all of a sudden and for once she’s glad Lu Ten is supporting her.

Zuko doesn’t greet Lu Ten the same way. 

“You’re late.” She feels Zuko’s eyes grazing up and down her body; as if he’s inspecting her or searching for  _ something _ . But whatever he’s looking for must have satisfied him for now as he turns his brooding attention back to his cousin. “Did you expect me to wait out here all morning?”

If Lu Ten is perturbed by Zuko’s attitude he doesn’t let it show. Instead, it seems the more Zuko scowls and sulks the more Lu Ten thrives.

“Always impatient,” Lu Ten teases and Katara’s mouth twitches in amusement as Zuko’s face reddens. They fall into easy steps, the guards nowhere to be seen; although Katara was reassured when she was told that Rozi and Si would be with them. Their jobs are to blend in with the crowds; dressed as citizens. 

“No palanquin today?” Katara asks as they leave the gates; the sun is already shining brightly and warming the air. 

“No need. It’s a short walk.”

Her plan to avoid Zuko is getting harder and harder the more she feels his eyes on her from the back. At first, he’s watching her arm looped around Lu Ten’s. Then, he’s caressing her torso with his gaze; searching for something that Katara doesn’t understand. She may not be able to see him, but she can  _ feel _ him and it makes her knees quiver.

“You’re going to love today, Katara. The fire breathers they have are amazing! Zuko and I used to watch them when we were younger and then we’d try to imitate them….we were never any good though. And the food and drinks are even better! Vendors from all over the colonies come and sell their products. Not to mention, the dancing and girls.”

“You would be interested in the girls instead of the rich culture your nation has to offer,” she says dryly, but with a friendly smile all the same.

“Well I could be interested in  _ one _ girl, but you have chosen to deny me,” Lu Ten says dramatically. For once, Katara is thankful there are no servants or guards fluttering around near her. She already has been made aware of the rumors circulating around the palace about Zuko and her. The last thing she needs is even more rumors surfacing about Lu Ten and herself. 

A deep blush stains her face at Lu Ten’s words.

And those damn eyes; they are still plastered to her and she’s doing everything in her power not to look at Zuko.

“Even if you did show any interest in me,” Lu Ten continues casually before lowering his voice in a mock whisper. “There’s someone who would probably murder me for ptuting my hands on you. And since I’m not in the mood to be murdered by--”

“She wants to see the hospital.”

This is the first time Zuko has spoken up since leaving the palace. His voice is raspy and curt, stopping Lu Ten from whatever he was about to say. And although Zuko isn’t talking directly to her, he’s still talking about her and that makes Katara’s insides quiver.

_ Stop _ , she scolds herself,  _ he’s been nothing but rude and horrible to you and you’re sick in the head if you let Zuko affect you like this _ .

“That’s on the completely other side of town.”

“Your father told her that we would take her.”

“But it’s not near the festival,” Lu Ten once again points out. “It’s on the opposite side. Surely she didn’t realize we’d have to leave the festival to see it.”

“ _ I know _ . I wasn’t the one to promise her.  _ Your _ father did. She wants to see the hospital and the Firelord has granted her wish.”

“ **She** is right here,” Katara interjects herself in their conversation, disentangling her arm from Lu Ten’s. “And if you two don’t want to escort me to the hospital then that is okay.” 

She’d really rather prefer to go alone anyways. Healing is special to her. Not every waterbender can heal and no one can heal the way that she can. She holds it dear to her and she doesn’t need either prince to ruin the experience for her. And she knows for a fact that her services should be needed. 

Her initial thought of traveling to the hospital was to see how the Fire Nation ran their infirmary. Maybe she could learn new styles or techniques that she can teach up north, however, a few nights ago, it was revealed at dinner through Iroh that there was a small tornado that ripped through three colonies close to the capital. There are bound to be injured people that need her help.

Zuko turns from Lu Ten and Katara nearly gasps at the vicious look in his eye. He’s looking at her with a mixture of weariness and fury.

His look makes her grit her teeth and nearly snarl back.

“I can handle myself, thank you very much. So if you two are done talking about me as if I’m some damsel in distress who needs either one of you then I’d like to continue to the festival.”

“You’re a waterbender,” Zuko looks down upon her with disgust. “I don’t see you carrying water on yourself and I don’t see a cloud in the sky. Now, unless you can magically produce water from your fingertips like a firebender,” Zuko waves his hand and flames lick his skin with a smirk, “then you cannot venture off on your own in a city where no one knows you and you don’t know them. Now, unless you’d like stand here and argue more about you making incredibly  _ stupid  _ decisions about your safety--not to mention, you have an entire rebel army after you and if they attack then your poor family will be devestated--then you’ll let one of us escort you. Now let’s go to the damn festival.”

Zuko turns to walk away, somehow knowing that Katara will follow.

“Looks like it’s settled on who’s going to the hospital with you,” Lu Ten teases as if he’s not even phased by his cousin’s outburst.

When the three finally arrived at the festival, and had time to venture around a little, Katara finally was able to relax. The citizens seemed to know who Lu Ten and Zuko were, but after the initial shock of seeing them wore off, they were left alone to their own devices.

She had sampled exotic food that seemed insistent on burning her mouth, she had watched shows of performers ranging from poems, story telling, and song, and now she is currently sitting at a wooden table with a glass of mulled wine watching the many people gathered around to dance.

The festival is turning out to be more enjoyable than she thought. Katara was afraid that the festival would make her homesick; that the music and people would remind her of her home that she hadn’t seen for months now, but she felt nothing but happiness and smiles. 

Lu Ten and Zuko’s relationship is turning out to be an enigma to watch as well. They are like yin and yang. Lu Ten loves everyone and everything. He bounded from stall to stall, sampling the products and talking peoples’ ears off. Zuko has barely tolerated anything. He follows Lu Ten, silently, and looks so impassive that she wonders if his face is carved of stone. 

Meanwhile, there are some things that Zuko likes, and if Katara wasn’t watching closely she would have missed the signs. When they sampled the flaming komodo chicken--an even spicier version of the classic komodo chicken--Zuko’s mouth quirked up a centimeter in appreciation before falling back into place.

Another time that thoroughly surprised Katara, but left her with her own smile, was seeing Zuko buy a sweet dessert for a small child. The boy--no older than four years old--had not been paying attention and had dropped his doughy dessert on the ground. Tears welled in his eyes, and before the first one could fall, Zuko was already swooping in and giving him a new treat. 

The moment Zuko caught Katara looking at him though, his satisfied smile disappeared and he was back to his typical self.

The next song is beginning to start and for the first time Katara actually recognizes the tune. 

“Care to dance, Katara?” Lu Ten asks.

Zuko stiffens next to him.

“Certainly.”

She places her hand in Lu Ten’s, but then he passes her off to an equally surprised Zuko. She would have found his face comical if hers didn’t mirror.

“Great. You two dance! I see a red head that has unfinished business with me. I’ll catch up with you two later.”

Zuko levels his cousin with a stare, but he doesn’t drop her hand. “You’re going to a brothel in the middle of the day.”

Lu Ten wiggles his eyebrows and Katara feels a blush reddening her skin at just how open the fire nation seems to be with their sexual exploits.

“Care to join, baby cousin?” Lu Ten lets his eyes roam over Katara. “Or what about you, Princess? There’s always room for one more.”

“No,” Zuko snaps, “She doesn’t. Come on.”

He pulls her along and even though it’s not the most romantic gesture she still feels her heart beating erratically. Something must be wrong with her for still having feelings towards Zuko after the way he’s treated her.

“I assume they know how to dance in the Watertribe.” It’s a statement and not a question.

Katara takes her hand back as if he’s burned her. “They teach it just as much as they teach manners in the Fire Nation.”

She misses the way the corner of his mouth lifts. She doesn’t know how long it’s been since someone has come around to verbally spar with Zuko rather than just insult him point blank.

Instead, Katara’s concentrating on not making a fool of herself. Briefly sweeping her eyes over the other couples, she gets into place and thanks Tui and La that this dance is more reserved than most dances. In fact, they will barely even touch.

Katara stands in a line with the other female dancers and Zuko is across from her. When the music starts picking up very gently, they both take a step towards each other and bow slightly. She looks up at him through her lashes and is surprised to see that his golden eyes are once again on her and no one else.

Taking a step back, she straightens and watches as his broad shoulders do the same. He’s lean and muscular and she knows for a fact that he has taut abdominal muscles that form a perfect v-shape leading into his trousers. She wishes she doesn’t know that about his body, but from the one time in the garden, when he pulled her down on his body and her hands had a mind of their own, she remembers feeling his stomach muscles quiver under her touch.

She will not let Zuko’s gaze unnerve her and so she schools her features and follows his lead as all the couples around them begin to circle.

She raises her right hand while Zuko mimics her and they take slow, tentative steps in a circle so they never become off kilter. They circle one another and come together so there’s only an inch between their hands. They are not touching, but she can feel his heat and it’s scorching. 

When Katara makes a full circle, they lower their right hands and switch to their left. They continue their circle, their eyes never wavering and their feet never faltering. 

Zuko’s look is the very same look he gave her when he entered her room nights ago. He doesn’t stare at her like she’s a piece of meat or a prize to be won like Jet or even Lu Ten does. But rather, his roaming gaze is reluctant, as if it’s involuntary. His chest heaves slightly, much like the other night as well and his breathing is becoming heavier.

Tingles shoot through Katara’s body, and another sensation she’s pissed off about settles between her legs.

Friction….she wants friction...and it’s not the first time she craves it from him.

As if he can sense her sexual frustration--as if he knows it’s him she dreams about when she’s all alone in her room--Zuko smirks at her as they step away once more only to come together with both hands up now.

They still aren’t touching and Katara is finding that the near touch is almost worse than actually feeling Zuko beneath her fingertips.

The wind picks up around them and as they part for the last time, Katara catches Zuko’s scent of a rich musk that is equal parts sexy and sensual. It’s very masculine in every sense and so different compared to Jet’s earthy sandalwood.

Katara’s mouth is dry as they fuse together once more; this time his hand wraps around her and rests on her upper, bare back thanks to the dress she’s wearing while her hand rests on his shoulder delicately. She can feel his hardened muscles tense under her touch. Their other two hands hold one another out to the side and they start their waltz. She follows his lead a lot easier than she wants to admit and Zuko doesn’t waver as he takes control of their bodies.

He steps back and she steps forward--always into his space--she can smell him even more. It’s as if she’s chasing his scent.

It’s making her lightheaded and their dance is starting to become maddening.

Katara isn’t immune to the people standing around the dancers and watching, but her eyes never stray from Zuko’s and they are so close that their breaths mix. 

The more they circle around, the more she fills the space he just occupied, and the more she can feel his hand on her upper back. She starts to smile. It’s subtle, but instead of his usual smirk, Zuko matches her twist of the mouth.

_ “Training accident. Poor bastard wasn’t that good at controlling his fire.” _

_ “With a scar like that he’s lucky he’s a prince. No decent woman will ever associate herself with the likes of him...” _

_ A snort. “No honorable man can ever respect someone like that either.” _

The small, agonizing, slow progress they have made is being shattered by the cruel words spoken by two drunk men off to the side.

Katara feels Zuko’s body tense under hers and although he doesn’t falter, he starts to look away from her.

The hand on his shoulder cups his scarred cheek and guides him back to looking down at her.

She doesn’t see the arrogant, cocky, and smug male that she’s grown used to dancing before her. Instead, there’s uncertainty, shame, and humiliation in his dazed look and fury like no other twists itself deep within her.

Those men don’t know Zuko. How can they judge him like that?

“ _ Aya! What in Agni’s name? What the hell happened to my drink?” _

_ “Nevermind your drink! What about our feet?” _

Katara’s mouth twitches--trying to keep a straight face--as her hand returns back to Zuko’s shoulder. She pretends she didn’t just bend their ale into a solid piece of ice and use spilled drinks from the ground to create ice blocks around their calves and feet. 

If they aren’t firebenders then they’ll be frozen for a good couple of hours if no one helps them.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Zuko whispers.

She wants to say that no one deserves to be talked about like that. She wants to say that those men are wrong and that she’s a decent woman who would love to get to know him better. She wants to say a lot of things that she shouldn’t even be thinking because of their past encounters.

Instead, she settles on playing coy and saying quietly, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Zuko doesn’t comment further and when the song ends he stops touching her. He walks out of the circle of dancers and says over his shoulder, “We’re going to the hospital now. Lu Ten wasn’t lying when he said it’s on the other side of town.”

Zuko doesn’t look back to see if she’ll follow. It’s as if he already knows that her body won’t stray far from his.

And he’s right, no matter how much Katara wants to deny it, but her body will follow his.


	6. She's So Lovely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko faces the reality of how 'normal' citizens live in the city. He also spends a lot of the chapter being his typical angsty self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter mentions rape and sexual assault! Please be advised!

Zuko feels her eyes on him from behind and that is how he knows that Katara is still with him. He could turn around, pull her to his side, claim that he’s doing so because of the crowds of people and he doesn’t want her to get lost. But, he’s starting to believe that would be a lie.

The sole reason he would want to pull her close is to feel her petite body pressed against his. He wants her body heat warming him over clothes, through clothes, under clothes….anyway he can have her.

There’s no point in denying just how much his body wants her.  _ It’s purely physical _ , he tells himself. A natural response to seeing her put those two fire nation citizens in their place. She stuck up for him when no one else has. Of course that action would warrant some kind of gratitude from him and in this case, the way he wants to show appreciation is in the form of spreading her legs wide and burying himself against her.

But Zuko’s pretty sure that Katara wouldn’t appreciate that gesture.

Not just because they are in public and nowhere near a bed or privacy, but because she is the Princess of the Watertribe and he’s a scarred, unhonorable boy who apparently can’t even defend himself against the crude and harsh words of two drunken men.

And so Zuko is leading her to the hospital and not looking back at her because he knows that one look at Katara and he’d willingly drop to his knees and devour her if she let him.

_ Agni _ , he curses,  _ how fucked up is he that the only way he knows how to show gratitude is by wanting to treat her like a whore with her legs spread? _

The thought disgusts and thrills him at the same time.

Would she taste as she smells; oranges and vanilla with a hint of cinnamon?

Does she have any hidden birthmarks or freckles in the apex of her thighs?

He hopes so. 

Has anyone else touched or tasted her? 

_ They better fucking not have. _

Quickening his pace, somehow knowing that she will keep up, he pushes through the hoards of people still drinking, laughing, and eating in the streets. 

Katara took care of him today and she didn’t have too. Not after all the times he’s yelled, threatened, and fought with her over the last few weeks. Hell, he’s treated her like a piece of meat trying to get his hands on her as their situation of tension escalates to sexual levels. He’s pushed her and grabbed her and couldn’t keep his hands to himself. Not to mention, he’s the reason the whole palace staff is talking about them behind their backs.

He is an asshole and she still defended him.

_ Fuck _ , Zuko thinks as sweat trickles down his neck under the midday sun. He needs to get his emotions in check because if anything were to happen between them she would expect him to stick around and he isn’t about to do that. He doesn’t want to stick around long enough for her to realize just how much of a monster he really is.

“Zuko?” She calls out to him, but he doesn’t stop. They’re almost there.

“What?”

It must take some effort because she’s matching him stride for stride now at his side.

He pretends not to notice.

“Are you mad at me or something? I’m sorry if I did anything to offend you. I thought...I thought we were having a good time.”

She’s apologizing to him? After everything he’s done and yet she’s the one seeking forgiveness? This pisses him off more.

Stopping abruptly, he quickly scans the area and notices that very few people linger on this side of town. Lu Ten was correct in saying that the hospital was the furthest from the festival and their home. He doesn’t see Rozi or Si either. They must have accidentally given them the slip.

He doesn’t answer her. Instead he snips, “We’re here.”

Zuko doesn’t look at the building. He watches Katara turn away from him and gnaw on her bottom lip between her teeth as she looks at the building that seems to have seen better days.

“This is the building? How many people can it hold? And, just how  _ old _ is this place? It looks older than my Gran Gran.”

Zuko rips his eyes away from Katara and frowns. The building must have been nice at one point, but since the capital expanded, it seems the building became second thought to most because of the location being on the cusp of the city limits. 

The exterior is dirty and grimy, stones chipping away and crumbling before their eyes. The once red roof that points in the middle has shingles that are flying away from the light breeze. Vines scatter the sides of the building, one wrapping through a broken window.

“Agnil,” Zuko says with some disgust to his voice. He’s all of a sudden glad that the royal family has a physician that comes to them.

“Zuko?”

“What?”

“I asked you questions. How many people? How old?”

Zuko sneers, “I don’t know. I’ve only ever ridden past here before. We have a physician come to us.”

Katara rolls her eyes and the gesture pisses him off further and causes a heat to break out over his skin. Will his body ever not react to hers?

“Come on.” Katara starts to walk forward and he grabs her arm.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m going inside. What does it look like I’m doing?”

“We’re not going in there. That place looks like it could cave in any minute now!”

She once again rolls her eyes and his palm twitches to correct her behavior. Katara definitely would not react well to him punishing her; even though he knows her punishment could end very happily for the both of them--ending with her across his knee, her olive toned ass a pink hue in the shape of his handprint. .

She yanks her arm free. “Fine, you stay out here,  _ Prince Zuko _ . I’m going to go inside.”

Katara walks away and it takes three seconds of Zuko pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation before he’s following her. 

They walk past a man who is covered in lesions and huddled against the side of the building for shelter. They pass a woman holding a very malnourished child to her chest, shielding him from the wind. The child’s arm is dangling precariously and at an odd angle. 

Water drips from an overhang and splashes into dirt, creating mud at the front entrance. Zuko sees a rodent scatter away as they are only feet from the door.

This place is disgusting and it must show on his face because Katara looks at him with disdain.

“Can you get that look off your face, please?”

“What look?”

“The look that says that you’re better than everyone else?”

“Sorry if I don’t look thrilled to be here.” He’s not sorry in the slightest. His skin already itches uncomfortably from just standing near the building. “I’m giving you five minutes, Katara. Then we’re going back.”

The sun has already reached its peak for the day and they only have a couple of hours of sunlight left before they’ll be pitched into darkness. 

She once again doesn’t answer him, but rather rolls her eyes; making him snarl at her. He has the urge to grab her and shake sense into her.

“I’m not kidding, Katara. The sun will be going down in about two hours and we’re away from the festival and the lights. This isn’t exactly the safest part of town.”

“No kidding,” she snorts. “Someone from the palace should really change that.”

Zuko balks at her. Did she mean him?! Hell no…

She turns away from him and makes her way through the entrance. He’s left shocked for all of three seconds before he finds himself following her again. Surely she didn’t mean that he should change that? Zuko does not have political power within his Uncle’s advisor team. Yes, Iroh has Lu Ten and him come to meetings from time to time, but Lu Ten is the crowned Prince. If anyone should be making changes then it should be him. Or the Fire Lady, but they haven’t had a Fire Lady in many, many years.

He stops short next to Katara and if Zuko thought the scenes outside were bad, then the chaos awaiting them inside is even worse. 

The open area is small, one desk standing on its last legs is in the middle with one girl behind it. The walls that once were a bright white are stained in various shades of yellows, reds, and browns. Zuko doesn’t even want to think about what substance created the brown and red marks. A drop of water drips down onto his forehead and he distastefully steps to the side so the leak in the ceiling avoids him.

Wiping the water away, he feels as if he needs a bath already.

A person whizzes past him, knocking into his shoulder, and he’s about to turn and scold them, but stops short as he sees a long hallway that must lead back to the multiple rooms for patients. There are people, citizens of all ages, lining the walls on cots, huddled together for warmth or safety; he’s not sure. 

_ Probably both _ , he muses.

Looking down the other way, there’s another hallway and the same thing is before him. People, littering the small space, workers dressed in white uniforms rushing by. They’re yelling things back and forth to each other as crying and wails fill his ears.

“I need more ointment!”

“We don’t have any more pain medicine!”

“We don’t have any more clean water for this.”

“We need more bandages, now!”

“We have what we have; that’s it!”

“He’s going to bite through his tongue. Hold him still!”

“No! Please! I need my leg! Don’t do this!” A man’s voice screams from a room off to Zuko’s left.

The sight before him makes him sick to his stomach. And he’s sure that if the sight doesn’t make him sick then the smell that’s inside will. He can smell blood, a strong iron smell, wafting through the air. Sweaty, uncleaned bodies also infiltrate his nose. It’s the stench of people who haven’t had an opportunity to bathe in weeks all crammed into one spot as the heat outside makes the smell one hundred times worse.

And there’s one other smell that he can’t quite distinguish. It isn’t until two women, dressed in bloodied and mangled uniforms walk past him with a cot covering a body under a white sheet, that Zuko realizes this place smells like death.

A flash of wine colored red catches the corner of his eye and Katara is weaving her way through people towards the sound of the desperate man crying and pleading for his limb.

“Katara!” He hisses as he rushes to catch up to her. “You can’t just barge in there!”

But he’s too late. Katara pushes through the door and Zuko’s insides roll.

The man, boy really, looks only a year or two older than him. He’s obviously fire nation with his amber eyes and cropped, short black hair and dingy, red tunic. It takes six women holding him down for the physician to wrap restraints around him before they can let go; and the male physician is holding a saw against the male’s leg.

It’s clear the saw hasn’t even been washed since the last time they used it.

“Who the hell are you?” The male doctor yells.

Zuko’s about to give him a tongue lashing, maybe one or two burns for yelling at royalty, but Katara intercepts him.

“I can help.” Her voice is soft and caring and sweet. 

Like sunshine in this Agni forsaken place. 

The male doctor looks her over from head to toe before sneering, “Get the hell out of here. This isn’t light work, little girl, and we don’t have time or the resources to take care of you if you faint.”

He lines the saw against the male’s upper thigh and he starts thrashing again, crying out against the gag they wrapped in his mouth.

Losing a leg at such a young age will surely damage this man’s reputation and potential to provide for a future family.

Katara snarls, “I didn’t ask for your permission. Now, _ move _ !”

The doctor turns to her smugly and looks down upon her with arms crossed. He’s a whole head taller than her and weidling a poor weapon. 

“Who’s going to make me?”

It all happens quickly, as the nurses scamper out of the way the moment Katara pushes the unexpecting man against the wall. She applies pressure and enough force for the poor excuse of the saw to clatter to the ground and the man is left gasping against his will.

“I am Princess Katara of the Watertribe; daughter of Chief Hakoda and Chieftess Kya; Master waterbender and master healer. When I tell you to move, then you will do so.” And because Katara can’t just order people around she takes a breath and adds, “Please.”

The doctor looks at him for help, but Zuko is trying his hardest not to let a smile beam on his face. He wouldn’t help this man if he was paid to do so.

“I would do well and listen to her. My uncle,  _ the Firelord _ , is definitely going to be hearing about how this  _ hospital _ is being run.”

The doctor’s eyes go wide and Zuko hears the gossip already start from the six nurses. “Prince Zuko? Please forgive me. I didn’t recognize you and….”

“Enough,” Katara says and lets the doctor go. “I need clean water and rags.”

“This is what we have,” a woman speaks up. She looks to be in her thirties as she motions to the bowl by the table. 

The water is a murky brown and the rags next to it look as if they’ve already been used. The cloth Zuko uses to clean his swords is cleaner than the rags.

“Fine,” Katara bites out. And then she does something Zuko has never witnessed before. She draws the water towards herself, concentrates on filtering it and with a flick of her wrist, the dirt and blood fly out the broken window and clear, clean water is left in the bowl.

“W-waterbender?” The doctor stammers in surprise.

“Like I said,” she says over her shoulder as she perches herself on the cot. Not afraid of the fact that it probably hasn’t been washed or sanitized between patients. “I’m a master healer. No one can do exactly what I can do.”

She turns towards the man on the bed and lightly places her hand on his uninjured leg. 

She speaks low and softly, “I know this hurts right now. I know it’s scary and terrible and these conditions are less than ideal, but I promise you that you won’t lose your leg.”

“You can’t promise him that!”

Katara ignores the doctor. “I’m going to take off the belt around your thigh. You’re going to bleed even more and it’ll hurt for a minute, but then I promise you that your injury will be healed. On three….one, two, three…”

Her one hand unties the belt and the blood starts to spurt up everywhere, staining the sheets, his clothes even more, and landing onto Katara’s perfect, olive skin. 

Zuko doesn’t think he’s ever met a princess who doesn’t care about her clothes getting dirty and she just willingly unleashed a blood bath on herself.

Something amazing happens next and Zuko sees her hand glow blue as it’s surrounded by the clean water that is in the basin. She runs her hand over the horrid puncture wound as the man tries his best not to move and scream. 

Katara makes light shushing sounds as her other hand rubs comforting patterns on his other leg. 

Zuko watches the skin knit back together under the disfigurement. He’s not the only way entranced in the room as everyone is holding their breaths watching Katara heal. This is something Zuko has never seen before and for a brief, selfish minute, he touches the edge of his scarred cheek and wonders if she could have healed him two years ago when the wound was fresh.

But this isn’t about him, he’s realizing, as Katara pulls back and the man is no longer in agony.

She stands up after discarding the dirty water and quickly unties his restraints. She takes the gag out and smoothes back his sweat dampened hair as if she were a mother soothing her child. 

She doesn’t have to be touching this man. She doesn’t have to be in this disgusting, vile hospital. But yet, she’s taking care of the common person. She’s tending to the peasants who can’t afford nicer things.

“Thank you. Thank you so much. I don’t know how to repay you, but thank you,” the man is nearly crying. 

At one point in his life Zuko would have thought this male to be pathetic; sobbing at her side, but she just gifted him with the ability to keep his leg and walk again.

“It’s okay. You will never have to repay me…”

“Muka, Princess. My name is Muka.”

“Katara. Please call me Katara.” She turns away and glares at the rags she’s supposed to use in order to clean the blood off of his skin. Biting her lip, she sits on the edge of his bed again and makes a hasty decision. She tears off a piece of fabric from her gown. Zuko can see her leg; meaning any male within the vicinity can also see her creamy, dark skin. “Here,” she shoves the bowl of what little water is left in the basin into his hands. He must give her a weird look because she explains, “Heat the water.”

After he does what she demands she wastes no time in dipping her fabric into the hot water and starts wiping the blood away. Zuko wants to say that any one of the hospital workers is more than capable of cleaning up the patients, but he refrains because he doesn’t feel like receiving a verbal lashing from the waterbender.

When the workers leave the room, Zuko, Katara, and Physician Chesem linger in the hallway. It’s still a chaotic scene and Zuko feels his patience slipping as more people rush by them; not caring if they bump into the standing people or not.

“I’ve never seen anything like that,” Physician Chesem gushes. “I’ve heard of waterbenders learning how to heal in the North, but to actually see it….truly remarkable.”

“I can help the more severe cases. I’m assuming most of these patients came in from the storm the other night?”

“Yes,” Chester admits. “We’ve been working nonstop and as you can see, our situation is less than ideal. Not enough clean water, food, medicine, and equipment. The wing we’re in right now is the most critical cases while the wing across the hall are the minor cuts and scrapes.”

Katara frowns. “The minor cases will become critical cases soon if you keep using dirty water and used bandages.”

“That’s all we have.”

“Zuko, take a few workers with you and go fetch water. I can bend it so it’s clean. But we’re going to need a lot of it. Then, you can boil the water and we can sanitize the rags and cloths and bandages. In the meantime, I can see patients now and hopefully clear up some hospital rooms.”

Zuko wants to say that he doesn’t  _ fetch _ water. That he’s too good for that and he’s never in his life had to work for clean water.

But he can hear more screaming and crying from behind closed doors and the sight of this hospital sickens him. Chesem looks to him, waiting for his answer, with big amber eyes.

“One moment,” Zuko says behind tight lips. “Katara, can I talk to you for a minute?”

He doesn’t let her answer as he grabs her forearm and pulls her into a corner; away from prying eyes. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” He demands. 

“There are people that need us here, Zuko. They are  _ your _ people! You should want to help.”

Her words stop him from rebutting right away. They’re his people...no, they are Iroh’s people. They will be Lu Ten’s people. He is not Firelord and he is not the crowned prince. He owes these people nothing. These are the same people who whisper and point and laugh about his scar. These are the same people who mock him for being dishonorable all because of his father.

“Why are you helping?” He asks. “They aren’t your people. You’re not Fire Nation.”

“Because,” she says almost sadly before looking up at him with bright, blue eyes. “I will never turn my back on people who need me. Look around, Zuko, I wasn’t lying when I said that the minor cases will turn into something much worse. They will get infections and won’t be treated properly so they will all eventually need amputations or if they’re lucky they’ll die first before suffering an amputation without proper drugs.”

She rests her hand on his arm now and it feels as if she’s burning him. It’s too hot in this place and sweat once again trickles down the back of his neck.

“I’ll go out once to get water. Then, we’re leaving. You have an hour and that’s it, Katara.” He yanks his arm out of her grasp. “And don’t try to manipulate me again to get what you want. It won’t work.”

Katara does not waste a second and hurries away from him to go back to Chesem’s side. 

Zuko truly meant his words. He would give Katara an hour and that is it. He figures getting to go outside and get water would get him out of the hospital for fresh air. It would do him some good to clear his mind before retrieving Katara and heading home.

However, after getting many, many basins of water he found that it was his sole job next to heat the water to a boil. Apparently, there were no other firebenders around to do the menial task.

And just as Zuko heats the last jug, he turns around and is shocked to see even more tubs of water needing to be heated. Since Katara has taken over the critical wing of the hospital, more workers were freed from their jobs and were able to keep collecting water from the ocean a few miles away. 

“Princess Katara says we need to rip up these cloths, boil them to sanitize, and then bring them back to her,” he overhears a staff member direct others.

Before they turn to him and ask for boiling water, Zuko sighs and makes his way over to help. 

He may be disgusted by this work and thinks that he’s better than them, but he knows that in the end, he’s going to help. Better to just suck it up and help now than make them beg him for help and waste time.

“Have you um...seen uh...Kata--Princess Katara?” He stumbles over his words in front of the elderly nurse. She must have noticed, but has chosen to remain silent. 

“She’s finishing with the last patient at the end of the hall. Poor thing too,” the nurse clucks, “Healing takes a lot out of a person. I just wish we had food to spare so she doesn’t topple over.”

“There’s no food?” How are patients supposed to recover at the hospital if they can’t build their strength?

He’s never had to worry about food before. It always just appears before him.

“We have bread, but you have to pick around the mold before eating.”

Zuko wants to groan. 

Instead, he digs into his side and retrieves many gold coins from his coin purse. “Here,” he presses the money into the shocked nurse’s hand. “Either you go get food or find a trustworthy person to do it. This should be more than enough to buy fruit, vegetables, dried meats, and some bread to last a few days, right?”

“Uh...well...uh…”

“Well? Do you need more?” He’s impatient now.

“Thank you, Prince Zuko. This will get us through a few weeks.”

Katara catches him from the corner of his eye and when he turns the breath is knocked from him. She’s leaning against the wall, face forward with her arms crossed and her forehead pressed against her small forearms. Her hair that was pulled back into an intricate bun has a few pieces loose and framing her face that looks hot and exhausted. 

Even from where Zuko is standing he can see the bags and dark circles under her eyes, hollowing out her face.

He strides over to her, and gently grabs her arm. She whips around to see who grabs her but relaxes only slightly when she sees him. 

“Come here,” he demands as he leads her to an open chair. 

He knows the chair is only open and available because of the number of people Katara has healed and helped that day.

“I’m fine, Zuko.”

“I didn’t ask how you were,” he counters.

Katara huffs but doesn’t argue when he kneels in front of her. He wants to pull his arm away but when he feels just how icy her skin is he shivers. How can someone be so cold? Without asking, he cups both of her hands with his two larger ones and warms them.

“What are you doing?”

“I can heat more than just water, princess.”

Katara flips a piece of hair out of her face, and Zuko offers her a small smile that he isn’t exactly feeling. He grinds his thumb across the insides of her fingers, feeling the sweat and grime of the day’s work coating her skin. The feeling reminds him of the grimy place that they’re in right now.

“Oh my…” Katara’s eyes widen and Zuko turns around and is pleasantly surprised that it didn’t take long for the nurse to fetch food.

Barrels upon barrels of food are being carried into the lobby.

“Where did they….when...how?” Katara’s mind can’t process the scene before her. “Did you do this, Zuko?”

The pink stain on her right cheek is the dead giveaway as he witnesses Katara’s face lighting up as if he just told her he solved the world peace problem. She’s radiant and stunning as the exhaustion disappears briefly.

Nurses and workers start dividing out rations to the hungry patients and for once in his life, Zuko feels as if he did something worthwhile.

“You’re amazing, Zuko.” Katara cannot stop smiling at him.

Zuko ignores her compliment because he’s not used to hearing such nice words spoken about him and is afraid that he doesn’t actually know how to respond without upsetting her. Instead he settles on, “You stay here. I’m going to get you something to eat and then we have to go back home. It’s already starting to get dark and it’s at least an hours walk.”

It doesn’t take long for him to snag some dried meat, cheese, and a few slices of bread, but when he turns around the food nearly spills from his hands.

“Please, I need help! I can’t get her inside. I need help!”

A girl, no older than ten--although with how small and frail she looks she may be younger-- is shivering and cold and shaking in the doorway of the hospital. Blood is smeared over her skin and clothes, cuts and bruises adorn her visible skin and Zuko notices how her tunic is torn in various spots.

She collapses on the spot, her frail body that looks extremely malnourished is just a pile of bones.

“Please,” she whimpers before her eyes fall into the back of her head.

“Agni,” a nurse curses before multiple workers surround the small girl.

“Katara!” He calls after the waterbender who is already rushing out the door.

He throws the food down and follows. Wet raindrops hit him hard, and for a brief moment he wonders just when it started to rain? He sure as hell doesn’t remember seeing a rain cloud in the sky. But it is their summer months now and Zuko knows that the days may start sunny, the weather can change quickly to storms so treacherous that you have to stay inside for shelter.

“Zuko,” Katara grunts from the force of trying to pick up the bloodied mess of a body in front of him. “You have to help me get her inside. I have to heal her.”

Vomit threatens to spew from his mouth as he takes in the girl, no older than Katara, laying in a bloody heap. Her clothes are hanging off of her with deep tears that shred her top and pants. There’s no tie around her midsection to keep her top closed, but it really wouldn’t matter because of how severely the clothes have been cut.

Deep, hand and finger like bruises, cake her pale skin as she lays motionless in Katara’s arms. However, she’s not asleep because her dark eyes are open, unfocused, and glazed over. 

“Can you hear me?” Katara presses her fingers to the girls pulse point in her neck. 

The female wimpers from being touched and recoils as much as she can, but she’s also skin and bones and doesn’t seem to be able to move much.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Katara soothes. “I promise. Please, let me help you. What’s your name?”

The girl is back in her dazed state as Katara does a quick search for major injuries.

“Tui and La,” Katara murmurs and Zuko’s ready to retch.

The girl’s leggings are saturated with blood in the crotch area and Zuko knows that she was raped and beaten. 

Katara seems to piece it together as she looks up at him with tears in her big eyes. 

“Zuko,” she pleads, but he doesn’t know what she needs as she looks up at him. In that moment, he wants to give her the world. “Please, help me get her up.”

Everything that happens in the next hour seems mechanical to Zuko.

He helps Katara with the victim. He ignores the blood that has seeped onto his and Katara’s clothes.

Zuko waits in the chair he just had Katara in and when it takes too long he stands and paces.

Both young girls are being treated.

Katara has not left the older girls side and he hasn’t been permitted to enter her room yet.

But the waiting is killing him so he slips down the hallway undetected and waits outside the girls’ room.

“They were going to hurt me,” a small voice says and Zuko can hear through the crack in the door. “But instead, my sister offered herself to protect me. It’s my fault she’s hurt.”

“Lin,” Katara’s voice is soft and caressing, “It is not your fault. Your sister, Mih, is going to wake up soon. I promise you and she’s going to tell you that it’s not your fault. Whoever did this, it is their fault. No one else's and I promise you, that we will find them and they will be punished.”

Zuko leaves for the lobby once again and it’s another thirty minutes before Katara finds him looking more defeated than he’s ever seen her and she’s ready to go.

The rain has stopped but it still feels like a miserable walk back to the palace.

They only make it a block before Katara stops and rushes behind a bush. He follows her in alarm and catches her puking up the little that was in her stomach from earlier at the festival. For once, he doesn’t say anything or turn his nose up to sneer at the putrid smell of acid. Instead, he gathers her loose hair and holds it away from her face as her body shakes and quivers.

“They raped her, Zuko,” Katara cries desperately. “Five men tried to rape Lin. She’s only nine. Instead, her sister Mih took her place and the sick bastards made Lin watch.”

Zuko wants the men to suffer for ever laying a hand on those two girls. He wants them dead and for it to be painful. 

Hot air rushes in and out of his nose, sounding like a distant river flowing freely.

“Come on,” his voice is strained as he helps her to her feet. “Let’s go home. We’ll talk to Uncle and find the vile human beings. We’ll bring them to justice.”

Katara doesn’t argue with him and Zuko doesn’t take his arm back as he keeps her wrapped up in it.

“Lin said that they wore masks. The masks she described? They are the same masks that the rebel army used when they attacked in the North.”

His blood runs cold at hearing this. All of a sudden, walking along a deserted path this far away from the palace at night time is putting him on edge. 

“That means they’re here in the city; looking for me. What if….what if…”

“Hey,” Zuko knows that he sounds a lot harsher than he intends, but the thought of anyone laying a finger on Katara that wasn’t him, has him grinding his teeth and wanting to spit fire. “No one, and I mean no one, is going to do that to you. Do you understand me?”

Katara closes her eyes and nods her head in acceptance to his words. Hesitantly, a tear leaks out of the corner of her eye and Zuko wipes it away. 

Just thinking about what the unknown men could do to Katara if they ever succeeded in capturing her has Zuko itching to kill. 

“Thank you, Zuko.”

He wants to cradle her in his arms and take care of her.

The feeling of being this protective of her should be unsettling to him, but he’s finding it easier to be around her.

It only takes him a second to realize that he actually likes her.

But he can never tell her. So instead he says, “Come on. It’s getting late and you look exhausted and ready to fall over.”

“Healing is different from bending. It takes a lot out of me; especially when I do my special healing.”

He wants to ask her to elaborate. What kind of special healing?

But a cruel, cold voice stops him.

Turning around, Zuko is facing five masked men all dressed in black with different looking spirit masks on.

“Looky here, boys. I think we finally found us our little waterbender. Now the fun can finally begin.”


	7. Sweet Disposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evening comes to an end and the sexual tension between the two lovebirds has never been higher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there is mention of rape, crude language, and fighting in the beginning.

Zuko pushes Katara behind his back, doing his best to shield her from prying eyes. But it’s proving to be fruitless as five large figures flank them, and it seems as soon as Zuko blinks two more drop down from up above.

“Zuko,” Katara starts to say and he feels her shift behind him. 

He reaches back, and clasps onto her forearm sharply--it’s a warning and silent plea for her to actually listen to him. He hears her suck in a breath, but he has no choice and he hopes that his hold on her arm is enough of a warning to  _ be quiet _ .

The seven men all wear the same white tunics with black belts and boots. Their body shapes range from Zuko’s size to a grown man’s size and form. The masks they wear are eerie as they only allow Zuko and Katara to see their multitude of colored eyes. 

He’s praying to any spirit that will listen that the seven men aren’t all benders.

“We don’t know who you’re looking for,” Zuko says, biting back his uncertainty, hoping he sounds confident enough, “But we don’t mean any trouble. We just want to go back to the festival.”

Raucous laughter fills the deserted alleyway and Zuko feels Katara clutching the back of his black tunic between fists. She’s shaking as he lets her body heat wash over him.

It was worth a shot trying to act like regular citizens. 

“We need the girl,” the leader of this band of rebels says with a leer. “Hand her over and then you can go back to the festival.”

He sees one of the men take a step forward from his right, and he does not think as he ignites a flame in the palm of his hand. This stops the man from advancing.

Zuko smirks. _Good,_ _they’re non benders it seems_. _Any bender would have attacked by now in defense._

But even so, there’s only one of him and maybe if Katara was at her full power then they might have a fighting chance, but he can practically feel how close she is to toppling over with exhaustion. He never did get her that food for dinner.

Zuko snarls, “That’s not going to happen.”

The dark chuckle that is released has Zuko tensing, feeling the flames flick his finger tips. 

“She must be one great fuck for you to die trying to save her.”

They are all filth. Vile, disgusting, creatures who deserve to perish by his hands.

“After we kill you, I think I’ll let my boys try her out. It’s been too long since we had a decent woman warming our cocks, or...you can just hand her over.”

Every time Katara is around Zuko finds himself more and more enthralled by her. This time is no different. They aren’t even talking about him and he feels sick to his stomach at what they want to do to her. Most women that Zuko knows would have fainted by now or have broken down crying or whimpering, but not Katara. No, never Katara.

“We can take them,” she murmurs behind him; for his ears only.

Zuko uncurls his fingers, his knuckles aching at how tightly he’s had them squeezed. Zuko just knows that the man who is commanding the other six is smirking at them behind his mask--waiting for Zuko to make his decision.

Zuko’s hand brushes Katara’s, doing his best to step aside a little more to block her body from their view.

“There is no ‘we’. I’m going to fight and you’re going to run. Understand?” 

He needs her to understand.

“You could save him, you know,” Another voice taunts.

Zuko’s voice is low and quiet as he hisses, “Don’t trust him, Katara. Don’t listen to him.”

“ _ Prince Zuko _ does not have to die tonight. We have strict orders to take you alive and nothing else. We can spare a prince’s life tonight, right boys? That is,” he’s leering again and Zuko’s skin crawls as he pushes Katara behind him once more.  _ Agni, why is she trying to move around him? _ “If the price is right we can spare him? So what will it be, princess? Come with us and spread your legs so the prince can live? Or fight us now and watch him die as we fuck you right here?”

Zuko can practically hear Katara’s thoughts on the matter.

“Touch her and I will kill you,” Zuko snarls; spitting fire. He lights his hand with fire again, ready to attack.

“Zuko, no!” Katara screams as she side tackles him and his shoulder hits the stone wall. “I’m so sorry,” she apologizes over and over again and when Zuko goes to pull her back behind himself, his body stops short. Katara has frozen his palm against the stone and before he can stop her, his other palm and two ankles are also frozen as well. 

“Don’t do this, Katara.”

She looks at him with tears clouding her blue eyes, before taking a deep breath and turning away from him.

“Prince Zuko lives if I go willingly, correct?”

“Damnit, Katara. When I get my hands on you I swear you’ll learn to listen,” he threatens as he struggles through the several layers of ice.

The leader looks too sly and his mouth moves beneath the mask as if he just licked his lips. And why wouldn’t he have? He’s obviously starving for a woman’s touch and Katara is just offering herself up on a platter. 

“Of course. You have my word that Prince Zuko will not be harmed. Men,” he commands with one word and all of a sudden the two men who jumped down earlier are yanking Katara’s arms behind her back, trying rope around her wrists, and pushing her forward, towards the exit of the alleyway.

An image of brutal men forcing themselves upon Katara enters his mind and Zuko sees red. No one is allowed to touch her. She’s too clean, too pure, too innocent and nice for anyone to even look in her direction.

He watches her stumble as they force her to walk faster, eye fucking her the whole way and he finds himself wishing again that she didn’t wear Fire Nation clothes so she wouldn’t have a slit up the side of her dress. Too much skin visible and too many men who want a piece of her.

But he’s not alone as two of the men stay back.

“Shit,” the one on the left says, “She couldn’t have made this easier if she tried.”

A fist is thrown forward, and Zuko absorbs it with his abdomen. The breath is knocked out of him as he wants to fall forward and catch his breath, but the ice is holding him upright.

“We had a deal!” A voice, sounding farther away than possible, screams through the night. 

Zuko recognizes the voice, but he can’t concentrate as he tries to breathe through the pain to heat his wrists. 

He’s starting to wish he listened to his Uncle more about breathing exercises.

Zuko’s head is yanked up and he sneers. 

“She looks like a good cocksucker,” the man taunts.

Zuko’s heart hammers as his eyes flash to the end of the alleyway that Katara was dragged out of.

“Let go of me! You promised!”

“Agni, she’d be hot on her knees,” the rebel breathes out.

The image of Katara on her knees for anyone against her will flashes behind Zuko’s eyes and he tries to lunge forward even though it’s physically impossible. So he breathes deeply, feeling the steam surrounding his wrists and ankles, the condensation leaking down his raised arms as he melts the ice inch by inch.

“Gali, let’s just finish this,” the second man interjects.

_ Good _ , Zuko thinks as he stares the second man down.  _ He’s afraid I’ll get out of the ice. He’s afraid I’ll come after them. _

The first man  _ tsks _ , and then pulls a dagger out of his side tunic. “Very well. Let’s start with the abdomen and work our way up.”

Curses, metal banging, and grunts can be heard over the pounding of Zuko’s heart. All he can focus on is Katara and the way her hands were bound as they lead her away. 

Taking one last breath, the image of Katara needing him helps the melting process, and Zuko smirks. “Time’s up,  _ Gali _ ,” he snarls as his wrists break free from the wall and he catches the dagger before it can pierce his skin.

He may not have his swords, but if he can disarm him then Zuko can still use the dagger to his advantage.

But Zuko feels the pressure as he looks over his shoulder and sees an image that brings him sweet relief for a second followed by complete dread that Katara is still surrounded by men motivated to fuck and then kill her.

She’s bending the water from the puddles at their feet and the man with the dagger stumbles back, pulling Zuko with him, and they crash into wooden crates. They topple to the ground and he doesn’t waste time in disarming him, sending a blast of fire towards the second rebel, before taking the dagger and slicing the man’s throat.

He doesn’t stick around to see him gurgle blood or to watch him suffocate on his own saliva and blood. Instead, he rushes to Katara’s side, taking stock of the injuries she’s sustained in the brief minutes they were apart.

A slash to her shoulder, blood on her hands, he notices that only four men are with her and not five. She’s favoring her right side; her left ankle looks a little distorted. He can see rope burn around her small wrists and he sees white, hot anger at the deep, purple and black bruise already forming on her left shoulderblade. 

Katara raises water around them and freezes it for a quick second to give them some reprieve.

“Why didn’t you run?” He demands as they are back to back, watching the five men who are still alive spread out around them.

“I couldn’t leave you. You’re welcome by the way,” she snarls. “I came back for you.”

“You  _ froze _ me to a wall! I’m not thanking you for that.”

“Fine,” she sniffs, “Be that way.”

“Any benders that you noticed?” He changes the subject because they cannot have this conversation in the middle of a fight. Not when his fingers are itching to shake some sense into her.

“None. They’re pretty decent with swords though.”

He smirks at her over his shoulder. “I’m better. You ready, princess?”

“You’re not going to try to make me run again, are you?”

He wants to bruise her mouth with his and teach her not to talk back like that.

Instead, Zuko does not answer her question, “Lower the ice.”

He has seen Katara spar with Lu Ten over the last few weeks only a few times. From what he has observed he knows that she prefers a defensive strategy; never striking first no matter what. There was one sparring session where Zuko watched Lu Ten and Katara circle each other for thirty straight minutes before his cousin became impatient and made the first move.

Zuko also knows from watching, even when Katara didn’t think he was, that Katara is good at taking advantage of the openings her opponent leaves; primarily focusing on throwing punches and kicks that rely on the flexibility and agility of her attacker. Zuko knows that Katara can make her attacker manipulate the blocks of her attacks so much that they forget to block themselves and then they never respond well. She can easily overmaster them.

That is until one of the vile creatures lays a hand on her and Zuko can see just how disorienting it is for her. So much so that Katara doesn’t see the man behind her, locking her arms behind her back in a painful hold to her already busted and bruised left side.

Zuko makes quick work of the two men he was fighting, taking sick satisfaction that the sword he stole off of one of their bodies slices through them like butter.

There’s two men left; one holding Katara as she whimpers in pain and the other man just getting up after she laid a hard kick to his upper chest. The one getting up is the rebel leader of this little band of men, and Zuko wants to kill. He wants to kill him for raping Mih. He wants to kill him for trying to kill Katara. He wants to kill him for even looking at Katara.

For a second, Zuko wishes that this man was a bender; that way Zuko could use bending to aid his fight and torture. The fight would have only lasted seconds instead of agonizing minutes. However, there is no honor in using bending against a nonbender, but looking at Katara for one more second had Zuko thinking that he would give his honor away in exchange to keep her safe.

There is no time to think as Katara is forced against the stone building, her captor’s body holding her flush against his. She can struggle all she wants, but every male in the alleyway knows that she’s a second away from passing out from extreme fatigue. 

Healing might have saved people earlier, but it might cost her life in the process.

Zuko is not okay with that.

“Zuko!” Katara yells out in warning and he barely sidesteps the attack from the leader. 

He needs to pay attention rather than watch Katara, but the filthy human has his hands all over her and she can’t break free.

Zuko pivots his body, throwing the leader off of him and before he can stand up, Zuko grabs him by the hair and throws a punch across his jaw. And then another punch and one more for good measure.

Grabbing him by the collar, the sword Zuko has a hold of drops to his side, and he leans in closely. Lowly, so only the leader can hear, Zuko threatens, “You don’t touch what is mine,” before slicing him through the stomach and smiling when his insides spill out.

“Fuck!” The last man curses as he abandons his mission and takes off running.

Zuko is torn between going to Katara who looks like she’s having trouble keeping her eyes open and running after the offender.

“Don’t,” Katara’s voice is small as she slides down the stone wall. He’s about to ignore her wishes and go after the last man, but with delicate fingers, Katara twists and turns as Zuko watches the water from the ground collect and form an ice dagger. With precision of a skilled assassin, Katara pierces the retreating man’s heart; right through the back.

“You couldn’t have done that sooner?” Zuko jokes lightly even though they are in a dark situation, but he can’t help it as a laugh leaves his dry throat. That is until he looks at Katara and the very real situation they were just in hits him like a ton of bricks.

“Hands were tied,” she weakly says.

She hasn’t opened her eyes to see him yet, but Zuko is shaking in his spot. He doesn’t care that he has a split lip. He doesn’t care that he can taste blood. Agni, he doesn’t even care that he had to take four lives today and he just witnessed her murder the other two.

What he cares about is that she willingly, thoughtlessly, gave her life for his. 

Zuko is pissed and she would know if she opened her fucking eyes.

“Zuko?” She hums; finally turning her pretty, blue eyes on him. He watches her open and close her mouth the moment she locks eyes with his. 

“Don’t,” he cuts off whatever she’s about to say next because he’s sure that if she opens her mouth to justify what she did he’s going to burn her alive. “I don’t want to hear it, Katara.”

“What’s your problem?” She blurts out anyways and he can hear her struggling to stand up.

_ Fine _ , he thinks to himself,  _ she wants to hash this out then we will _ .

He rushes her, crowds her in against the wall, and smiles when she shrinks back as far away as she can. 

Growling, “My problem,” he clarifies with smoke, “My problem is that you’re stupid and reckless and don’t  _ think _ about what you’re doing!”

“I wanted to save you,” she hisses right back because of course she’s not going to let injuries keep her from arguing with him.

Zuko grips her upper arms and shakes her for good measure. “Did you ever stop and think what would have happened if I didn’t melt the ice you used to lock me against a fucking building? What would have happened if you didn’t break through the rope they used to tie your hands? What would have happened if they got you back to their ship? Huh? They would have raped you! Over and over again and I would have--” He cuts himself off because the tears in her eyes is enough to make him realize that the rebels aren’t hurting her anymore; he is.

As if she burned him, Zuko releases her and turns away. Running a hand through his hair is the only thing he can do to keep his hands busy as they shake in rage at everything that could have gone wrong.

He could have lost her.

He doesn’t own her. 

They aren’t dating.

Hell, he just realized that evening that he liked and tolerated her. 

But this feeling inside of him is ready to burn him alive.

Her voice is small and faint through the pounding in his ears. “Zuko?” Her small hand is tugging on the upper part of his tunic sleeve, gathering his attention. “Can we please not fight right now? I’m so tired of yelling and arguing.”

“I’m not done being angry,” he growls, his voice low and threatening.

Katara bites her bottom lip as she tentatively reaches out and holds onto him. “Just a little break from fighting until we get back to the palace? Please? Just a little break; that’s all. Then you can be angry once we’re home.”

_ Home _ .

She’s still favoring her right side as she stands on shaky legs before him. There are even more rips in her dress than he saw before and he wants to start yelling at her about reckless behavior again, but he stops short as a drop of water leaks from the corner of her eye.

Nodding, curtly, he agrees.

“There’s an inn up the street. We can stay there for the night because we are in no shape to make the walk back to the palace. At the inn, I’ll send a note to Uncle and Mother explaining what happened and we’ll go home tomorrow morning.”

“Zuko?”

His eyes cut down to her again and they are so close to each other that he can’t stop himself from reaching out and drying her lone tear.

“I just want to say sor--”

“You asked me not to yell at you right now. If you want me to make good on my promise then don’t finish that sentence. Do not apologize right now.”

If she does he doesn’t think he can handle hearing it.

She shouldn’t be apologizing, not after what he just did, but Zuko’s pretty sure that if he didn’t yell then he would throttle her for being so selfless and caring.

He knows her intentions were good. Hell, she’s practically an angel. But that doesn’t mean he likes it any better.

He does not deserve her kindness or protection.

“Let’s go,” he commands.

Walking, he can’t stop his mind from wandering. When he thinks about what could have happened, what the rebels could have done to Katara--would have done to her--Zuko wants to kill them all over again. Katara is too headstrong. She’s too independent at times.

She puts all her effort into helping people and she’s left wrecked and weak. 

Zuko doesn’t trust himself to speak as they enter the lower level of the inn. 

The inn is a tavern on the first level that has rooms on the second and third level. From the outside it looks inviting and humble. Stacked stones and thick, wooden logs make up most of the building’s outer structure. It’s near impossible to see through the large, stained glass windows that have been decorated for the Festival, but the excitement from within can be felt outside as a group of laughing, drunken people leave while singing boisterously.

They pay the two bloodied and injured teenagers no attention as they carry on their merry way.

The singing doesn’t stop as he pushes through the heavily used, wooden door. They are greeted with more cheerful, welcoming singing and excitement as there are two waitresses quickly making rounds to drop off ale.

The tavern itself is packed in the lower level. Travelers seem to be the primary clientele there, which is often a good sign. Several long tables are occupied by locals, travellers, foreigners and anybody else who wishes to join. The other, smaller tables are also occupied by people who are probably starting to reach the point of having drunk too much, though nobody seems to mind since they are the people singing the loudest.

Zuko is used to the stares by now because of his scar. But walking through the packed tavern he feels as if the stares are partly due to him being the very recognizable prince with the scar and mainly to do with the way Katara and he are covered in bruises, cuts, and some trickles of blood.

If Katara is bothered by the gawking then she doesn’t say anything as she does her best to march to the bar to inquire about a room or two.

Zuko doesn’t let go of her; he doesn’t know when he grabbed her to begin with, but she’s using him for support to walk.

The bartender narrows his eyes on them as he’s in the process of drying out glass mugs.

“We don’t want any trouble here and you two look like trouble is following ya,” he warns in a gravelly voice.

Zuko wants to throttle him for thinking he can speak to royalty like that, and just when he’s about to put the man in his place Katara opens her beautiful mouth.

“Hello, Sir.” Katara’s voice is like soft music and Zuko’s drawn in to the sweet sound. She smiles sweetly at the man before them whose mouth twitches at the side. “We would be in your debt if you had a room or two spare for tonight. You are correct in assuming we ran into trouble, but I can guarantee you that it will not follow us here. We would just like a place to sleep before leaving first thing in the morning.”

“I don’t know,” his beady, black eyes glance at Zuko and narrow further. “I’ve heard rumors about what kind of trouble could be following the royal family, and we’ve managed to stay out of it for a long time now.”

Katara doesn’t know what he’s actually referring to. She thinks he’s talking about the rebel group even though his Uncle has made sure that the threat of rebels has been kept quiet as to not alert the citizens. However, Zuko knows exactly what type of trouble this man is referencing. Hell, he has the mark on his face to prove that Ozai is a dangerous man not to cross.

His eyes go back to Katara. “If it were just you then--”

“No,” she cuts him off with resolution. “We will not separate.”

“Zire,” a woman’s voice gruffs out. “Stop hassling them. Don’t you know that Prince Zuko is responsible for getting the hospital food to last for weeks! And Princess Katara--half the hospital would have died today if it weren’t for her.”

The man, Zire, levels them with another look before a smile cracks on his face. “Is that so?”

Katara blushes under her praise. “We did what we could. We won’t be any trouble, I promise, Zire.”

Her tone is light and airy and when she uses the older man’s name he actually is the one blushing now. 

_ Of course, _ Zuko thinks,  _ as if fighting off seven men who wanted to rape and kill her wasn’t bad enough; now he has to put up with her charming the locals too! _

“I have one room left. Two beds, upstairs at the end of the hallway.”

Katara squeezes Zuko’s arm and smiles brightly up at him. He wants to be smug and tell Zire that her smile is for him only, but he doesn’t because he promised Katara no fighting...for now.

“Yes, we’ll take it. How much do we owe you?”

Zire scratches his chin, debating something internally. “You really saved the hospital today?”

“We wouldn’t lie about that.”

“No charge then.”

“We can’t--”

Zire puts the keys on the bar top and Zuko grabs them. “Let’s go, Katara.”

But she doesn’t budge.

“Then let us please pay you for dinner and if you have any blank scrolls and ink to spare, we would kindly appreciate it.”

“Very well,” Zire nods. “I’ll have dinner sent up in about thirty minutes. Something hot. You two look like you need it. That’s two silver pieces.”

Before Katara can dig out her coin purse wherever a woman keeps it, Zuko places a handful of coins on the counter.

“Let’s go,” he takes Katara’s arm and starts leading her away.

“Hey!” Zire shouts after them as Katara finally stops struggling and learns to just follow by his side. “This is more than two pieces!”

“Zuko,” she huffs as they make their way to the bottom of the stairs. “Let go of me. That was incredibly rude.”

He pinches the bridge of his nose. When is she going to understand that he has her best interest in mind?

Of course, he hates to admit to himself that there’s a small part of him that understands why Katara doesn’t realize it yet--he’s been nothing but awful to her. Even now, when he’s trying to be nice and not fight, he’s still handling her wrong.

But she has to start being more aware as well.

“Katara,” Zuko breathes deeply so he doesn’t raise his voice. He bites out, “Yes, Zire was nice. But there were a total of five guys that I saw within the first ten seconds eye fucking you.” There is no other way of saying it without getting through to Katara. “And that was just within ten seconds. It’s time to head to our room and that’s it. Like it or not, we are royalty and some of these people--especially drunk--might not like the royal family because of politics.” 

_ Or because of Ozai _ , Zuko adds bitterly.

Katara crosses her arms with a huff. But then she’s smiling at him again. “Then just say that, Zuko. Don’t just pull me along and order me around. I understand the politics and whatnot even though you think I don’t.” 

“Duly noted. I’ll try to be better the next time we enter a tavern full of drunk men who aren’t so innocent.”

She goes to take a step upstairs. “But just so you know,” she teases, “A smile goes a long way too.”

Zuko snorts. “Yeah, I’ll remember that the next time we’re attacked."

His arms shoot out quickly as Katara falls back with a small squawk. “Oww,” she mutters.

“You’re not getting up these stairs like that.” Without preamble, he scoops her up effortlessly with a hand behind her knees and his other arm wrapped around her shoulders. Katara has no other option but to wrap her arms around his neck and he delights in the fact that her body fits so snuggly against his.

“We just spoke about manhandling me!” She protests.

“I said it was duly noted,” his mouth twitches before a smile graces his face. Even after their day events she still smells like oranges and vanilla. “And this way, it won’t take us all night getting up the stairs.”

Katara let’s out an unladylike huff and starts to protest further when he doesn’t put her down at the top landing. Rather, he walks down the hall to their room.

_ Their room _ . 

Lu Ten will have a field day when he finds out that Zuko is spending a night with Katara with no guards or chaperones.

Zuko isn’t expecting much in the room, but when he enters and gingerly sets Katara down he’s pleasantly surprised at the inside. The room is simple and tastefully decorated with Fire Nation memorabilia, squared, stone beams support the ceiling beams and sconces are attached to them. He flicks his wrist and the sconces are lit right away. 

There’s a washroom off to the side with a large bathtub in the middle of the floor. There’s no door to the bathroom, however, and so he knows that Katara and him are about to either get a lot more friendlier with each other or they’ll have to trust one another not to peek because no matter what, they have to bathe. He hates that he can still see red blood on her.

It’s a reminder that he failed to protect her one hundred percent.

“It’s nice,” Katara notes as she sits down on the twin bed that is closest to the bathroom and entry door. “You think your family will worry?”

“Mother and Uncle will. Lu Ten will crack jokes at our expense. And Father and Azula...not likely.”

“Sokka would be going out of his mind by now,” she murmurs quietly.

Zuko furrows his eyes as he tries to remember who Sokka is. Past boyfriend?

He better not be.

He remembers clearly Katara telling Lu Ten she is not courting anyone at the time.

“Sokka…” he infers.

“My brother. He’s your age and has always been protective. But I guess he had to be when mom and dad were busy traveling to the other nations.”

“You didn’t always go with your parents?”

“Not until we were old enough for the long travels.”

Someone will be bringing them food soon and he definitely doesn’t want the worker to walk in on Katara bathing, but he can’t stand the sight of her in her ripped dress and disheveled state.

“You should bathe first. I know you’re tired, but maybe try to heal yourself too.” It’s an order, not a question. “I’m going to go check on dinner.”

Katara stands up and he pretends not to see her puzzled look. “Zuko, Zire said it would take thirty minutes.”

_ Doesn’t she understand that he’s trying to leave so she can bathe...naked...in peace? Without him leering at her? _

Zuko knows he won’t be able to be in the same room as her if he knows that she’s completely bare ten feet next to him.

“Then I’m going to go get a drink,” his tone is clipped. “While you  _ bathe _ ,” he emphasises. 

Katara suddenly understands and her cheeks tint pink. “Oh...okay. After dinner, I’ll be able to heal your injuries too.”

“I don’t have--”

“Yes, you do.” Her tone leaves no room to argue. “I know you have at least one broken rib. I could feel it as you manhandled me up the stairs.”

“Hey, I had to carry you--”

“I’m teasing. Relax.”

Zuko does not like that she’s teasing him at his expense; not when he’s not let in on the joke to begin with.

“Take your bath, Katara.” His eyes roam over her body and he has to leave because he’s about to lose his patience seeing her hurt and bleeding. “Red really isn’t your color.”

* * *

Katara sighs deeply as her healing hands circle her body. She’s glowing blue in many places, letting the warm, clean water wash away the days grime. 

How did she end up like this? Naked, taking a bath, in a room she and Zuko will be sharing for the night? 

Tui and La, if her parents or Sokka ever found out they would die of a heart attack!

But she knows they have no choice. They were in no condition to walk an hour back to the palace and even though the festival is still going on late into the night, the side of town they are on isn’t the safest. Zuko had mentioned that the guards who usually patrolled the city most likely are only patrolling close to the festival to keep things more controlled.

Leaning her head back, closing her eyes, she plays with the water by bending it freely. Feeling the water flow over her like a warm blanket soothes and calms her. It stops her mind from wondering what could have happened if she had gone to the hospital by herself.

She’s lucky Zuko did come with her. She had said a time or two that she didn’t need an escort, but ultimately, that ended up being a lie.

She owed Zuko her life.

Katara lazily lets her hand run over her heated skin, savoring the smooth expanse beneath her fingertips, and she wonders if Zuko’s skin is just as smooth? His alabaster skin is such a contrast to her own. From what she has seen when she’s caught him training with Lu Ten is that his body is lean, but hard and sculpted with defined muscles. Letting her fingers linger near her pebbled nipple under the water, Katara can feel the desire swamp her.

Her chest rises and falls hard, and she reaches her other hand up to squeeze at her breast lightly. Is this what it would feel like if she gave into Zuko? Does he even still want her after the day they had?

She’s not stupid. She knows that he was out of his comfort zone when they were at the hospital, but he sucked it up and surprised her the moment food was brought in for the hungry people. He had even looked proud of himself when the people were able to eat.

She knows that she is proud of him.

Her core starts to pulsate as her right hand drifts lower, over the soft curve of her abdomen before she grabs her sex. Katara holds in a groan as she pictures Zuko’s hand there. Touching her. Taking her.

Would he be a soft lover? A hard lover? A passionate lover?

Seeing and hearing about how hard he works at everything makes Katara believe that he applies his dedication to every aspect in his life.

Her hand becomes more demanding as she rubs herself frantically. 

She’s on the cusp of release, picturing his golden eyes turning black above her, when there’s a knock on the door.

Ripping her hand away quickly, Katara heaves in a much needed breath as she frantically stands, bends the water from her body, and grabs the first towel she sees.

“Come in,” she calls out and her voice sounds too hoarse for her own ears. She can feel the heat spread along her face and she hopes Zuko won’t know what she was doing.

Zuko walks in carrying two trays of food and blank scrolls under his elbow. He doesn’t look at her and Katara isn’t sure she wants him too, however, she very well can’t just put on her ruined dress either. So it is either wear the towel or nothing at all.

After Zuko places the food down he turns to speak to her. “I already sent Uncle a letter, but I thought you might want to write to your fam-- Agni, Katara,” he stops short and it’s not her imagination as his eyes go dark. “What the hell are you doing in that towel,” he asks more confused than angry.

She motions to her dress on the ground. “You said red isn’t my color.” When he said that at the time she didn’t know if he was talking about the blood or the fact that she is watertribe wearing Fire Nation colors, but she’s hoping he just meant the blood. “I can’t exactly bathe and then put on torn, bloody clothes again.”

“So you decided to find the smallest towel possible to wrap around yourself?”

She should not feel pleasure shock her lower region by his tone. She is an independent woman who has faced her fair share of assholes, but yet, no one has affected her the way Zuko has.

“Would you rather me parade around downstairs in my birthday suit asking for clothes?” She challenges because she will not let him push her around.

Anger, hot and white, flashes across his face and for a second Katara thinks she pushed him too far. He takes two strides towards her and has her pushed up against one of the support beams.

“If you’re going to walk around naked downstairs then prepare for more dead bodies because I will kill anyone who dares to look at you.” Katara hears the edge to his voice; the one that tells her that Zuko’s barely holding onto restraint for her.

She’s touched that he’s holding on at all when she knows that she’s playing a dangerous game with him.

Zuko breathes deeply, takes a step back, and rips his gold belt through the loops around his waist. Next, he pulls his black tunic over his head.

“Put this on.” It’s not a question but an order.

He doesn’t let her take it. Instead, he throws it at her and she’s so shocked at seeing his bare, upper torso that the material hits her in the face.

“How is this any better?” She demands, subtly inhaling the musky scent that clings to whatever surface Zuko touches.

Zuko starts for the bathroom, pulls the drain on the water she used and starts filling it for his bath.

“It’s not much better, but there’s no blood on it and it’s only torn in one place. Unless you want to have a naked slumber party?” He asks dryly, raising an eye brow in her direction in a challenge to say ‘yes’.

Katara feels her face warm to unbearable levels, embarrassed, as she clenches her fists around the soft material.

She wishes more than anything that she still wore Watertribe undergarments. At least then she would have her bindings to sleep in. But because she’s been wearing Fire Nation dresses, the breast bindings would have been visible on her back and the slit on the side of her dress would have showed her lower bindings as well.

Instead, she’s been wearing built-in support in the bust of her dresses and the palace seamstress has assured her that the underwear she’s been wearing is the new fashion for all Fire Nation Royals. But the string of underwear that covers nothing but her slit is anything but comfortable to sleep in.

Huffing, because she knows she has no other option, she sniffs, “Turn around.”

“Yes,  _ princess _ .”

When she’s sure that Zuko isn’t looking, she quickly discards the towel and pulls his tunic over her head. It falls to mid thigh; not covering nearly enough of her as she would like, and the deep cut of the shirt tickles her bare breasts. Her chest is covered, but not by much and with one wrong move Zuko will be getting a free show.

“Are you done yet? I’d like to get this blood off eventually.”

“And where am I supposed to go when you bathe? I can hardly just go downstairs like this.”

At her words Zuko is turning around, a biting remark on the tip of his tongue, but she watches in satisfaction as he stops short and a growl emits lowly.

As Zuko’s eyes once again look her up and down, slowly, as if savoring whatever he’s seeing, Katara realizes that she doesn’t mind seeing him watch her like this. She doesn’t feel dirty like she had when the rebels attacked. 

Zuko’s abs flex as he takes a step forward, but stops himself. She watches as his biceps tighten, his two pink nipples standing out on his broad, lean chest, and she realizes that she loves the view before her.

He may be staring at her, but she’s not a piece of meat under his gaze. Even being with Jet she had at times felt like just eye candy for him. But the way Zuko is scorching her with his gaze has every little hair on Katara’s body standing on end.

“Katara,” he sounds wrecked as his fists shake by his sides. “I need you to go over to the food and start eating or get under the covers and put all the layers on as much as possible.”

She shouldn’t tease him. She knows that he’s right.

However, Katara’s body wants him at that moment. She may have touched herself but it was his hands she was picturing.

But there are so many problems and reasons why she should listen to him. He had treated her badly when she first came to the palace. He taunted her, yelled at her, invaded her personal space and pushed her away with no reason. And if she gives in to Zuko that night, where will that leave them the next morning? Katara is pretty sure she’ll be left feeling used and rejected when he goes back to treating her so coldly.

But she pushes her feelings aside because she can’t think clearly as Zuko looks like he wants to devour her.

She whispers, “And what if I don’t want too?”

Carefully, Zuko shuts off the running water and stalks over to her. He cages her in like an animal, and licks his bottom lip. She can’t help but watch the motion he makes with his tongue.

“I told you before that if I ever put my hands on you that you’d want it. Katara, answer me now, do you want it?”

_ Yes _ .

But she’s been down this path before. The cute and hot guy, the ‘bad boy’ attitude, and the arrogant and cocky personality. Where did that get her with Jet? She was cheated on and discarded like she meant nothing.

“I’m going to eat and when you’re done, I can heal you.”

Zuko searches her eyes for something, and she doesn’t know what, but then he pulls away with a stiff nod.

“Very well. If that’s what you wish to do.”

They separate and Katara hopes that the distance will allow her to clear her head and cool her body down.


	8. Can't Keep My Hands to Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara tries to heal Zuko without a shirt on, a pesky cousin picks them up the next day, and our favorite couple can't keep their hands to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope I didn't eff up the great tension our favorite couple has!

Katara meant to eat.

But when she saw the blank scroll and ink she decided to write to her mother and father. She knows that she should send a letter before Lady Ursa does. Her parents should hear from her first.

Katara blows over the ink one last time and rolls the scroll that she had just finished writing to her mother. She told her mom about her stay at the palace, how Lu Ten has become a new friend in her life, how she has tea with Lady Ursa nearly every morning if she can manage to wake before ten o’clock, how she enjoys Pai Sho games with Firelord Iroh, and then she started delving into details about the Festival. She couldn’t stop writing as she wrote about the hospital, the people who didn’t have enough food or clean water there, and she mentioned how Zuko had made sure the hospital could sustain for a few more weeks.

Then, she starts writing about the darker topics of the night. How Zuko and her were attacked by the same men who raped Mih, how Zuko had saved her even though she froze him to a wall, and how he made sure to get her to a safe location so she could heal properly.

After she finished writing, she realized a near hour went by and their food probably is ice cold by now.

A throat clearing in the entryway of the bathroom makes her turn around.

Zuko is leaning in the doorway, his two arms reaching up and grabbing the framework, stretching his taut muscles so she can see the chords straining in his upper body. A smirk plays at his lips as he locks eyes with her.

“Spirits, Zuko! I didn’t realize how long I was taking to write. Were you waiting long?”

It unnerves her slightly that she didn’t hear the water draining, him rustling behind her to put on his black trousers, or the fact that he might have been watching her for a while.

Usually she’s so attuned with his eyes following her.

He looks a little guilty before he answers. “Not long. You know you stick your tongue out a little when you write?” She blushes as his eyes flick towards her lips and she can’t help but let her own stray down to his mouth; watching him lick his lips from the doorway. 

He may be twenty feet away from her, but she can feel his body against her own. She knows what it feels like to straddle his lean waist, touch his bare skin, and feel his hard cock against her core. She should have never taken him to the ground when they were in the garden. 

Without realizing, her thighs rub together to cause friction and it’s then that she remembers that she’s not wearing underwear.

The tension between the two needs to dissipate because she is not going to survive a night with Zuko like this. Not when she knows her body wants him but her mind knows that he’s dangerous and will only hurt her. She has heard Lu Ten tell Zuko many times that Zuko just needs a quick fuck to get out of his bad mood. Not to mention the fact that before the Festival Zuko has treated her like garbage for unknown reasons. 

She doesn’t need someone like that in her life as a romantic partner.

“I wasn’t aware,” she says slowly, doing her best to collect her thoughts. “Let me heal you and then we can eat.”

Zuko puts on a very brave face; almost too convincing as if he’s had to hide injuries before and if Katara isn’t worried about popping the magical bubble they are in then she would pester him about it, but she doesn’t want to ruin the good time that they are having by nagging him too quickly. He may have promised her no arguing or fighting, but she knows that his resolve will snap if she says the wrong thing.

_ How fucked up are they that she counts walking on eggshells around the prince as a good time? _

She stands so Zuko can take the wooden chair she’s sitting in. She almost suggests moving to the bed so he can lay down, but stops herself.

Staying away from the bed with a shirtless Zuko and a pantless self is probably for the best.

Katara starts with his back. She’s healed enough people to be able to do so with her eyes closed, and that’s what she must force herself to do in order not to just jump him like a rabaroo. She can still feel the tightness in his shoulders, the lean muscles that define his torso and she’s very much reminded of the fact that she’s wearing his top. 

All too soon she circles him, standing in front of him. His legs are spread so she has no choice but to stand in between them, his strong thighs squeezing around her bare legs; keeping her trapped within his warmth that only Zuko can radiate around her.

His crossed arms fall away to his sides and she sees that the majority of his injuries are on his chest. If they were actually friends then there’s a few older scars that she wouldn’t mind trying to heal at a later time, but doing so half naked is not the time for that.

“I make you nervous,” he states. Once again, not asking because he already knows.

Katara has to lick her lips before speaking. “Are you always so arrogant?” She pretends that the way Zuko speaks, not in questions, but rather in assertiveness isn’t starting to make her crave him.

She hopes he doesn’t hear the waver in her voice as she coats her hands in water.

But Zuko seems to notice everything about her. It’s both irritating and endearing.

His fingers reach up to their own accord and he pinches the bottom hem of his tunic between his fingers. She doesn’t know if he even notices what he’s doing as her breath hitches.

His tone is low and dangerously playful, “You’re not denying it.”

“No,” she sets her hands on his chest as they glow blue, “I’m not.”

She yelps in surprise as his two hands reach out like viper-rats, dive under the hem of his tunic, and latch onto her upper thighs. His fingers splay out so the tips brush the underside of her cheeks and he grips hard, huge handfuls of flesh. Her legs knock out from underneath her and she straddles his lap, her feet dangling three inches in the air as Zuko keeps kneading her flesh.

“Zuko!”

One of his hands eases her forward and she rocks against him. His erection is like a steel rod under her and a wave of wetness coats her. 

Their faces are side by side now, his mouth at her ear, blowing warm breath against her soft skin. “You can’t say shit like that, Katara, and expect me to behave myself. Especially not when you’re wearing my clothes.”

Where his hands are placed on her body she knows he can feel that she doesn’t have anything on under the tunic. 

She doesn’t know what to say. Jet may have pursued her vigorously, but he never made her flustered like this. It was easy to rebuff the Freedom Fighter for months before she finally gave in and dated him.

“I’m sorry.”

Her forehead rests against his and Zuko closes his eyes as if in pain. “Stop apologizing," he murmurs. “You always apologize and that’s not what I want right now.”

_ Right now. _

_ Right now. _

_ That’s not what he wants right now. _

But what about after they have their moment? Will he still want her if she gives him what he wants  _ right now _ ?

That’s something Katara is not willing to find out. She barely knows him for La’s sake!

“Stop moving,” his hand grips her naked hip. Katara didn’t even realize she was slowly searching for friction in his lap. The fabric of his pants feels so good against her core. “Agni,” he curses, “You don’t even know what you do to me.”

Zuko speaks as if he’s in pain and he still isn’t looking at her as his eyes are clenched shut. But his fingers are clutching her, keeping her in place. If only she knew the real reason is because he’s using every muscle in his being to stop himself from placing his hands where he really wants to place them.

His pant material digs into Katara’s inner thighs and she mewls at how much she loves the feeling. Gripping his shoulders, she doesn’t remember if she means to push him away or pull him towards her. But it doesn’t matter in the moment because she’s grinding herself against him, hard, so she can feel his whole length from the tip of her clit down towards her entrance.

His voice is soft and smooth; muchlike water washing over her body. “If you could see yourself, Katara, you wouldn’t be apologizing to me. Hell, I’m  _ definitely _ not apologizing for how I feel.” Zuko pulls her into him and she didn’t think it was possible, but she rides him harder. 

His mouth comes down on her shoulder, pushing the tunic to the side, but he doesn’t kiss her. He doesn’t even move his mouth. It’s just there; causing heat to simmer and burn.

“I’ve pictured this, you know,” he speaks roughly, “You...me...what it would be like to have you in my hands.”

She needs to pull away. 

“This isn’t right,” she pants. How can she be so out of breath when they haven’t even done anything yet?

“But from the moment you’ve come here, you’ve always been just out of reach--as if you’re too good for me.”

His hands start tugging up the tunic but she grips his wrists furiously.

“Not under the clothes, Zuko. I won’t want to stop.”

His teeth tickle her skin as he rolls up into her. “I can feel how wet you are,” he breathes. “This is so much better than when I imagined it.”

“Please don’t stop, Zuko.”

Katara’s pathetic attempt at stopping this grinding session is forgotten until he opens his mouth next.

“I’ve wondered if you always played by the rules, but seeing you like this, having you like this, I know now that there’s a part of you that likes to play  _ dirty _ .”

“Wait….stop.”

His hands still instantly and she wants to cry at the lack of stimulation, but this is what she wants, and no matter how awful Zuko has treated her, he will not force himself on her.

“I know you don’t want to stop.”

“Because you know me so well?” She counters back. All joking aside, she asks herself what the hell she was thinking? “We don’t know each other.”

“That’s not true.”

“The only things I know about you are that you hate me--”

“Does my cock feel like it hates you?”

She ignores him. “You’re a prince who has pretty much been spoilt his whole life and there’s a part of you that wants to fuck me.”

She doesn’t know what she said to make him instantly drop his hands away from her as if he’s tired of touching, but he does and she quickly gets off of him. 

Zuko’s jaw ticks as he debates whether to comment or not, and she’s slightly disappointed that he curtly nods in agreement.

“You’re right. We don’t know each other.” Zuko stands up, his chest healed in enough places so he doesn’t wince in doing so. “Get some sleep, Katara. I asked for a palanquin to be sent for us tomorrow morning.”

For once in her short time in the Fire Nation, she does not argue with him. His mood instantly shifted and she can only wonder what exactly she said to make him be so cold again.

Katara just knows that sleep is going to evade her.

* * *

Zuko hears Katara shift for the fourth time that night. By now, the nearly full moon is high in the sky, shining in through their second story window. He lays stoically on his back, his palms pinching the rough bed sheets beneath him to keep him in place.

She does not want him.

She stopped him earlier

And although he wanted to rip his damn tunic off of her and show her just how nicely he could treat her and make her feel, she had asked him to stop and so he listened instantly.

_ You're a prince who has pretty much spoiled his whole life…. _

Katara acts as if she knows him even though she’s the one who pointed out earlier that they don’t know each other. He finds it hypocritical of her to deem him spoiled and then say they don’t know each other.

But in order to prove her wrong he would have to delve into his past, explain to her that Ozai is anything but a caring, giving father, and since he doesn’t talk about his father then he is content to just let Katara think he’s another stuck up, snobby prince.

They have known each other for a short month, and soon enough, his little crush on her will be gone.

_ That’s a lie _ , Zuko tells himself. But he tries miserably to convince himself that his feelings will go away.

They are confusing, tormenting, and mind numbing as he thinks about how he decided earlier in the day that he likes her. 

Katara lets out a small sigh; letting him know that she is not sleeping either.

No, instead, the princess is curled up on her own bed, wearing his tunic, and  _ nothing else _ ! How the hell is he supposed to sleep?

He has to grip the bed sheets as an anchor from standing up, ripping her covers off, and devouring her body.

“Go to sleep, Katara,” he finally says because he knows that he won’t be sleeping as his cock still strains against his pants from just hearing her breathe.

He expects her to fight him. It’s what they do best. He commands her and ninety percent of the time she fights him on everything.

But she surprises him when she whispers. “What if we talked instead? What if...we got to know one another?”

His eyes pinch in confusion. 

How can someone like her want to get to know him? His confidence is small when it comes to anything remotely good in his life and her words don’t make sense to him.

He is quiet for too long because Katara shifts again so she’s facing him on her side in the dark. He looks at her but has to look away for a moment as he notices that his tunic has shifted on her and he can now see her bare clavicle in the glistening moonlight.

He wants to sink his teeth into her.

_ Agni, help him _ .

“I grew up mostly in the South, but when I turned eight my mother took me to the North to find a waterbending master and from there…”

He learns about her family and how Sokka and her would get into snowball fights. She would use her bending, and Zuko finds himself smiling at her confession of cheating in such fights. Her brother is a non bender but next in line to be Chief anyways. She tells him how she became a master waterbender under the guidance of Master Pakku. She tells him of learning how to heal. She doesn’t tell him about her ‘special healing’ but he’s sure that with enough time he’ll learn about that as well. 

He learns that her favorite food isn’t actually Watertribe cuisine. It’s an Earth Kingdom dish that her friend Toph Beifong had her eat. It’s a noodle dish with moose-stork meat and a sweet and tangy sauce with fresh herbs. He knows that she can handle a normal amount of spiciness to her food from watching her at dinner, however, she reveals that she loves sweets instead of salty food. She especially likes Southern moon cakes that are frozen blocks of cake with a jelly filling.

He learns that she actually likes feeling warm even though she grew up in a tundra. She doesn’t mind wearing different colors other than blue and her favorite color is midnight blue with silver. But if she had to pick a color outside of Watertribe colors than her favorite color is gold.

Zuko smirks at this. He knows his eyes are gold but he doesn’t comment.

He thought her talking at the beginning was annoying and distracting, however, she’s opening up and the more she talks the more he’s willing to participate.

“Love Amongst the Dragons is a ridiculous love story and I will never change my opinion,” she states with a giggle.

“I don’t disagree actually. My mother used to make us go see that musical every year whenever we would vacation at Ember Island. It was always the worst night of vacation.”

She doesn’t pry when he uses past tense. He’s almost expecting her too. But it’s nice that she doesn’t. She allows him to reveal as much as he wants too.

And soon, he finds that he does reveal information.

He talks about traveling to the many beaches around the Fire Nation. When her eyes light up at his description Zuko finds that he’s promising Katara that he’ll take her sometime...if she lets him. He tells her that his favorite food is spicy komodo chicken with rice wine. She makes a cute, scrunched up face at that. He admits that his favorite color is black, and even though she fights him on that and tells him that black is not a color he does not yield. He tells her about his favorite stories as a child, what trouble Lu Ten and he caused when they were little running around the Palace, how they gave their nanny and teachers near heart attacks every week by playing pranks on the staff.

He talks about his Uncle and his crazy obsession for hot, leaf juice--tea. Katara doesn’t disagree with him when he makes a face. He talks about Pai Sho and how he hates playing but he plays every Sunday evening with his Uncle regardless. He’s always left his Uncle’s quarters with more questions than answers when he talks in riddling anecdotes. 

He never mentions Azula or Ozai. He doesn’t want their names or attached memories to ruin the night.

“Do you have anyone else that you miss since you came here?” He whispers through the dark.

It’s only because of the dark that he feels brave enough to ask such a question. He hopes that she says ‘no’.

Katara sucks in a small breath, a noise that would have been too quiet if it were daytime and the city outside were awake.

“Well, my family of course.”

“Besides family.” He knows from hearing her talk just how close her family is.

“There’s Suki. She’s working on becoming the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors. I met her during my first time traveling. Then there’s Toph--I told you about her--” The blind Earthbender, Zuko remembers. 

He had met Toph in passing as he has traveled with Iroh a few times, but he doesn’t actually remember too much. He’s embarrassed to admit to Katara that maybe he was a little snobby and stuck up when he did travel and never really paid much attention to other people around him.

If only she knew about his father then she would understand why he held such beliefs. It’s the way his father thinks and if someone were to disagree with Ozai then they would pay the price...Zuko touches his scar but shakes his head as Katara’s lovely voice breaks him out of his disgruntled thoughts once more.

“--and Aang. He’s from the Southern Air Temple. Sokka and I met him a few years ago.”

Zuko definitely remembers Aang, the airbending prodigy who received his tattoos at the age of ten. When his father heard he made Zuko practice an advanced move of firebending for a straight sixteen hours before he somewhat mastered it. That was also the first time Zuko hurt himself while bending by losing control because he wasn’t ready for it. He always resented Aang for that instead of his father. If he was a prodigy then his father wouldn’t push him.

“No one else?” He edges.

“Why don’t you just ask me what you want to know?” Instead of scolding, his eyes have adjusted enough to see a small, teasing smile on her beautiful face.

He can be mean. He can be angry. He has the whole intimidation tactic perfected due to his scar. That is the only way he survived the last two years when his life had to continue amongst the hustle and bustle of court life. What Zuko fails at is actually talking to someone who means no harm.

Is Katara a friend?

He’s pretty sure if she is, he shouldn’t be rock hard around her ninety-nine percent of the time.

Does he even want her as a friend?

He knows for sure he wants her as a lover. His body can’t hide his feelings anymore and it’s no use denying it after he’s had his hands on her so much after the last month.

But he can’t stay with her. He could never allow himself to bring her down. He’s dishonorable and filled with shame. Everyone knows it by his scar.

He could never bring his darkness down upon Katara when she so obviously likes to shine.

“Any boyfriends?”

She swallows and Zuko traces the movement before his eyes delve to her chest. He can see the outline of cleavage and he decides right then and there that his tunic never looked better than on Katara.

“No current boyfriends,” she says carefully. 

“But past boyfriends?”

“I wouldn’t exactly call them friends or people I’m sad to leave behind.”

He pictures her with someone tall, good looking and charming. He pictures the guy being sweet, touching Katara and pulling him into his side because of prying eyes. It’s what Zuko would do if they were dating. He wouldn’t want anyone to forget that she is his.

She probably chose nice guys who people don’t cower away from. Of course they are honorable and probably some of the best warriors or soldiers. 

Zuko’s trying to remember if King Bumi or King Kuei have any male family members around their age. Would she have dated royalty?

“Tell me about them.”

She laughs weakly. “We’re going to have to work on you asking me instead of just commanding me.”

“You’re stalling.”

“I was courted by a boy named Han when I turned fifteen. You have to be sixteen to be marrying age in the Watertribe and so our relationship wasn’t that serious since we were both a year too young. He was nice, training to be on my father’s war council and to move up in the ranks. Sokka got along with him as much as oil and water at first, but then eventually they became friends.”

Zuko pinches his eyebrows. “You care a lot about what your brother thinks, don’t you.” Once again, he doesn’t actually ask her the question. It’s a statement.

“I do,” she admits. “But at the same time, even though he didn’t like Han or Jet, I didn’t exactly listen to him when he warned me.”

He’s unfamiliar with caring about Azula’s approval. He can’t even imagine his life if he listened to Azula. He’d probably be his father's exact replica with hurting and torturing defenseless people.

Something Katara says catches his attention. “There’s a guy named Jet?” This time it is a question.

It’s an Earth Kingdom colony name and Zuko vaguely remembers a boy his age that always has a piece of stalk in his mouth. 

“Hook swords? Doesn’t know when to shut his mouth?”

“Sounds about right,” she agrees. “How do you know Jet?”

“He works for King Kuei now. How did  _ you _ meet Jet?” He really wants to blurt out,  _ how did you end up dating a guy like Jet _ , but he refrains.

Jet is not the guy Zuko was picturing for Katara. From what Zuko knows about him, is that he’s arrogant, hates the Fire Nation for some reason, has a hot temper that can rival a fire bender’s, and is from a simple colony.

“My family and I met him back when I was fourteen. We would run into him every once in a while when we travelled and I guess you could count what we did for practically two years as flirting. Finally, one day I was sick of it and told him to either shut up or to kiss me.”

Zuko grinds his teeth.

If Katara notices, she doesn’t say anything. “You can guess which option he chose,” she says dryly before sighing regretfully, “We were officially courting for six months and then the North happened.”

“He broke up with you because of what happened in the North?” 

What an ass.

“No,” Katara snips, “ _ I  _ broke up with  _ him _ because of what happened the night before.”

She doesn’t elaborate so he pushes because that’s what they do to each other.

“And…”

“Fine,” she huffs and readjusts herself violently on the bed, “He wanted sex and I didn’t. So the night before the attack I caught him screwing somebody else. After the attack I broke up with him. Happy?”

“Not in the slightest.” The idea of Katara having sex with anyone or anyone wanting that type of relatinoship with her feels like needles against his skin. 

She doesn’t seem to know what to do with his response. “What about your past? Anyone you’re courting?”

“You’ve been here a month. Have you seen a female companion at my side,” he asks dryly.

“Well, she could be off visiting friends or family or...something! I told you about my past and the embarrassing break up I had before coming here.”

“It shouldn’t be embarrassing for you, Katara. He should be the one embarrassed. It seems like he traded a perfectly good relationship for a quick fuck. That’s on him; not you.”

And because he’s Zuko and awkward as fuck, he can’t stop himself when he blurts out, “Did you love him?” Zuko can’t keep his thoughts from Jet and Katrara. Surely if Jet wanted sex then they did other things to lead up to it? He has to remind himself to breathe as he pictures their bodies moving together, Katara grinding herself against the Freedom Fighter. Now that he knows just how well she moves and fits against his body, it’s all too easy for Zuko to picture someone else touching her.

“Zuko! You can’t just ask me that. I asked you a question first. Tell me about your past relationships.”

“It’s not plural,” he comments wryly. “I courted one of Azula’s friends named Mai. She had just turned fifteen and I had been fifteen for a while. And then we stopped.”

“That’s it. How long did the relationship last?”

“A little over eight months.” He vividly remembers the reason why Mai and he broke up. They weren’t always the happiest of couples before his scar, but the moment he was deemed worthless was the moment Mai left him. He knows Katara is going to ask and so he only tells her enough to appease her curiosity. “She couldn’t handle my new scar and so she broke things off with me. Last I heard she was dating someone from Ember Island; an admiral's son or something.”

“Did you love her?”

“I thought we couldn’t ask that of each other?”

He doesn’t know if Katara can piece together that his scar is only about two years old now given what he revealed, but the moment her hand reaches out across the small table between their beds, he just knows that she has. He reaches his hand out too and smiles, a very rare smile, when her small hand clasps their fingers together.

“I know I didn’t love Jet. I think I could have eventually, but I’m glad I didn’t stick around long enough to find out.”

“I thought I loved Mai,” he admits for the first time out loud. “We have known each other practically our whole lives. She always had a crush on me. But when we finally courted we fought every other week. It was miserable.”

“Did you tell her you loved her?”

“Yeah,” he shuts his eyes as he remembers telling her his feelings the day she left him. “But like I said, she couldn’t handle being seen with me after the scar and so she left.”

“Do you still love her?”

His hand tightens around hers. “I don’t think I ever did.”

His feelings for Mai don’t even compare to the feelings he’s starting to have for Katara. It’s both a frightening and exhilarating thought.

* * *

“Well, isn’t this an interesting picture to find! This is your wake up call!”

Zuko groans, already used to Lu Ten who seems to pop up out of nowhere. He goes to run a hand down his face, but he’s stuck and his arm nearly groans in protest. Agni, he slept on it wrong.

It takes a few more seconds and one eye to open to realize that the reason why his arm is bent at such an odd angle is the fact that he fell asleep with it outreached and his fingers clasped with Katara’s.

Both eyes open as he sees Lu Ten sitting on the end of Katara’s bed with the biggest smirk Zuko’s ever seen.

“Lu Ten?” Katara gasps in shock as she pulls her hand free from his and instantly sits up, pulling the covers up to her chin. “Get out.”

“Yes,” Zuko groans at the intrusion. “Get. Out.”

“You’re the one who called on me, baby cousin,” he teases lightly.

The sun is barely pouring into the room, but if Zuko were home, he would have been up by now as well. But his late night talk with Katara had left him drained.

“Seriously,” Katara looks towards the light that is barely over the horizon. “Haven’t we talked about boundaries before? Now get off my bed.” She has the audacity to lay down again, pull the covers up over her shoulders and kick Lu Ten in the thigh to make him leave her space. “And don’t come back unless there’s breakfast. Preferably something that isn’t rice. I’m sick of rice,” she moans before burrowing back down again and becoming a small lump under the sheets.

Lu Ten laughs out loud at Katara’s behaviour and Zuko has to wonder just how much time they really have spent together over the last month. They seem familiar with each other. It makes him both happy because Lu Ten is his best friend but also weary because he’s the crown prince and what woman wouldn’t want him?

Lu Ten catches Zuko’s eyes and he nods. Zuko knows that look, and his cousin isn’t wrong. He did ask for a palanquin to be sent to take them home and a change of clothes for the both of them. He would never let Katara leave the room wearing only his tunic. The whole city would be set ablaze.

“Let’s go get breakfast downstairs,” Lu Ten suggests. “There’s a waitress here that looks delectable.”

Zuko looks at Katara one last time before leaving, knowing that she will be alright on her own and he’ll have a clear view of the stairs if he sees someone he doesn’t like going up, but nonetheless he feels a small, anxious feeling. If Lu Ten notices, he smartly doesn’t comment.

After quickly changing into the simple tunic and pants that Lu Ten brought with him, Zuko is ready to go in his usual red garb.

The moment the door shuts behind them and before Zuko can pull out the key to lock the door, Lu Ten is already pulling out his own copy.

“Perks of being Crown Prince,” he wiggles his eyebrows.

“Of course,” Zuko mutters. Before they even make it to the stairs Lu Ten opens his mouth to speak, but Zuko cuts him off. “I’m not talking about it right now. Not until we are in the palace with your father. I don’t trust being out in the open when the rebels could still be around.”

There could be more rebels in the capital that they just don’t know about.

“Then you can tell me instead about how you ended up in your own bed last night when Katara had plenty of space to share.”

Zuko growls. “No.”

Lu Ten just laughs before they settle down for food.

Lu Ten is his usual self while they order and eat, but when his cousin runs out of jokes at Zuko’s expense he turns serious. It’s a rare sight to see, but his brow furrows as he looks Zuko over. 

“You’re really okay?”

“Yes.”

“And Katara...did she...was she…”

“We stopped the seven before they could do any major damage.” Zuko chuckles at the dark memories. “Actually, she stopped about half of them. She’s deadly with her ice daggers.”

“Don’t I know it. Sparring with her is starting to really dent my ego,” Lu Ten agrees.

When they get back to the room Katara is dressed in sparring pants that cinch at her waist and ankles, and a red Fire Nation top that cuts off below her breasts. Her flat, toned stomach is on view for them to see and Zuko does a double take as he spots a small, white bone, no bigger than an inch piercing Katara’s naval. A red jewel dones the top of it and sparkles in the light as she turns to look at them.

She shifts uncomfortably under their gazes.

“Do you see what I see, cousin?” Lu Ten chokes out.

Zuko definitely doesn’t like that tone and scowls as he hits Lu Ten’s shoulder a little too harshly to be considered friendly.

“What?” Katara asks before she sees that both of their eyes are looking at the jewel sitting in the opening of her bellybutton. “Oh...I know the piercing isn’t exactly Fire Nation style, but I wasn’t exactly planning on showing it off today.”

“Do all watertribe women have piercings?” Lu Ten is like a dog with a bone.

“It’s a sign for warriors who have been in combat. So a lot of the men can choose if they want a piercing. Typically they choose the top of their ear and no jewel. It’s one way to show a sign of strength. Few women have them, but after the North I was allowed to choose and the navel is less noticeable than the ear. Zuko, are you okay?”

He didn’t even realize that his fists are clenched so tightly together that they turned even paler. He’s doing everything in his power not to rush her and kiss every inch of skin shown.

His tone is clipped as he nods and turns to leave. Letting the other two decide if they will follow or not. “Let’s go.”

Zuko knows though, deep down, Katara will be right behind him.

* * *

The day is long and Zuko hasn’t realized just how long it really was until he stepped out of his uncle’s advisory room after meeting with the War Council for a straight five hours in the afternoon. Katara had been called in as well, questioned and prodded to reveal everything that happened while Zuko also confirmed her story, and then she was dismissed. He and Lu Ten were not.

They are expected to sit in on most discussions--Lu Ten especially. But wherever Lu Ten went, Iroh made sure that Zuko followed. It’s an unusual circumstance, but Zuko doesn’t mind sitting in the war council meetings. He enjoys serving under Lieutenant Colonel Jee. According to Jee, Zuko shows great promise to make a fine war leader if they were to ever enter one.

And from the grim discussions they just had about the rebel army, that may be sooner rather than later.

However, even though he doesn’t mind the war meetings and most of the ranking officers who are able to attend, it’s his father’s eyes that unsettle him during such times. After retelling the tale of what he and Katara went through, it was Iroh who showed fatherly compassion and pride in how valiantly they both fought. Ozai sat with a cold sneer on his face.

“Zuko?” Iroh’s voice calls out as the other men file out. “A word if you don’t mind.”

When it’s just the two of them, Zuko addresses his Uncle. “Yes, Firelord?”

Iroh dismisses the title. “Relax. I just wanted to say that I’m glad you and Princess Katara seem to be doing okay. I’ve had Si and Rozi reporting if anything seems amiss with our guest.”

That’s what the servants were doing every hour they entered to deliver a piece of paper to his Uncle. Zuko knows that Katara would not be impressed to find out that his Uncle was having her watched extra carefully.

Iroh seems to sense his thoughts. “I’ll call them off tomorrow, but after what happened in the North and now here, I can’t help but worry for her. We’re supposed to keep her safe and that’s exactly what you did. I’m proud of you.”

Zuko’s good eye widens slightly at this admission. He’s both humbled and disbelieving at receiving such kind words from the Firelord.

“Thank you, Uncle.”

But of course his Uncle ruins the moment when he gets an impish grin on his face. “I’ve heard the whispers around the Palace, nephew. My maids gossip when I bring the tea out and they tell me that you and Princess Katara may be getting close.”

“Uncle, that’s--”

“That’s a good thing, Zuko,” Iroh stresses. For a moment Zuko is slightly confused because if Iroh wanted Princess Katara to be courted by anyone he would have thought Iroh would have picked his son, Lu Ten. “I think you and Princess Katara will bring out the best in one another. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you show interest in anyone and Katara is an amazing girl.” Iroh clasps him on the shoulder. “You’re so used to biting the hand that feeds you that I was afraid you’d forgotten how to let others in.”

“Uncle, we’re not like that.”

How could she want him?

“I’m someone who can’t offer her anything special compared to the hundreds of other suitors I’m sure she has. Especially after we have the annual signing of the Peace of the Four Nations starting next week; we’re going to have eligible males here that will definitely notice her.”

“You don’t give yourself enough credit, Prince Zuko. And remember, a smile goes a long way. And you have such a beautiful smile. Any girl would swoon for you.”

He remembers Katara saying the same thing about a smile going a long way.

Just the thought of her has his insides clenching in desire. But it’s more than that. After being separated from her that day he’s finding that he wants to whisk her away for dinner so they can share a meal privately--without his sister’s backhanded insults or Lu Ten’s suggestive looks. He wants to talk to her about her day and find out what she was up to.

Did she spar?

Did she practice healing?

Did she enjoy tea with his mother again?

_ Agni, he’s really starting to like her _ .

“I’ll remember that, Uncle. Have a good night.”

Iroh’s voice is soft and content. “You too, nephew. You too. And tell Princess Katara I say hello. I’ll miss you two at the family dinner tonight.” How his uncle knows his thoughts is beyond Zuko.

Zuko makes his way across the palace and runs into a boy no older than eight holding a singed scroll. He looks in near tears and Zuko takes pity on him.

“Do you need help?”

The boy looks up at him and flinches as he sees the angry scar on Zuko’s face. It’s not nearly as red as it used to be but it’s still prominent. 

“I’m supposed to deliver a scroll marked urgent from the Earth Kingdom to Princess Katara. I can’t...I can’t remember the way my master told me, Prince Zuko.”

“I can take it to her.” He holds out his hand but the boy looks unsure. He’s stuck between needing to finish the task assigned to him and not wanting to upset someone with royal blood. “It’s fine. My chambers are right across from hers.”

“Th--thank you, s-sir.”

“Run along now,” he urges as the boy listens instantly and scampers away.

Zuko’s stomach growls and it reminds him that it’s near dinner time. He wonders if Katara really will have dinner with just him that night. After his uncle’s praises he feels as if he can do anything.

He wonders what style and color of dress Katara chose for dinner that evening

Zuko hopes it is a dress that shows off her bare back. Agni, how he wishes he could mark her back with bruising love bites. 

Playing with the scroll, he notices the ribbon holding it closed is nonexistent, and Zuko can’t help but see the person’s name who signed it….or rather, the one letter that represents the male’s initials.

_ J _

He knows he shouldn’t unravel the scroll but it’s already in poor conditions to begin with and his mind isn’t thinking. Without realizing it, his fingers have already let the scroll unravel. 

_ Katara, _

_ I’ll be with you shortly. I hope you wear that green dress I love so much. I love it even more when you allow me to take it off you. I’m counting down the days.  _

J

Zuko’s fingers nearly burn the thin piece of scroll. His mouth has gone dry, eyes blurry as he rereads what was written to her. It definitely doesn’t sound as if they’re broken up.

But Katara wouldn’t lie to him. Not after their very real conversation the night before.

Zuko does his best to roll the scroll back into place as if he never read it and pockets it carefully. His face feels hot and flushed. 

He’ll just ask Katara about it. Surely, she has some explanation as to why the Freedom Fighter is so excited to see her.

Zuko’s cheeks are still a tinge of red when he turns the corner, and continues walking towards hers and his separate chambers. He is not expecting his father to be waiting for him. 

“Zuko,” his hard tone cuts through the silent air.

Zuko stops walking immediately; knowing better than to forge ahead and pretend he didn’t hear his father. His hand shakes as he turns around and tries to look impassive towards the towering figure.

His body instantly loses what was left of the good feeling from his conversation with Iroh and instantly he’s in knots as Ozai steps closer so their conversation cannot be heard amongst the staff that are silently going about their business. 

Zuko wants to get the fuck out of the hallway, but he can’t as Ozai’s golden eyes pierce him.

Ozai brings his hand up and Zuko flinches instinctively. His father runs his fingers along the intimidating goatee and smirks down at him. He saw Zuko’s slip up.

He just wants to get to Katara’s room, see her, hear her, let her erase this encounter from his mind without him actually telling her why he’s upset. He hopes his father can’t know what he’s thinking.

“The Watertribe Princess, really Zuko?”

Right now, Zuko’s insides are coated with acid and he has to swallow around the lump in his throat. Burning flesh fills his nostrils even though it’s just a memory. It hurts standing in front of Ozai. But his father has a talent for reading him as he makes him feel weak and insignificant.

Zuko ignores his question. It’s safer this way.

“I have people all over the city and they informed me that you spent the night with her.”

“We didn’t hide that when we told the council what happened.”

“No,” Ozai hums, “But what you two failed to mention was that you shared the same room. You fucked the Watertribe Princess like she’s damn royalty; like she’s just as good as us. If you wanted to wet your cock you could have used the concubines here.”

“I didn’t--we didn’t--”

Oza towers over him. “Do not lie to me,  _ boy _ . I’ll admit, she has an appeasing beauty that any hetero man can appreciate, but she is weak compared to us. A one time fuck is okay, but I _know_ you Zuko. I made you. I know you can't just spread her legs and move on. She will ruin you.”

Zuko chews his lip and tries to concentrate on breathing through his nose. The fact that his father has noticed Katara’s beauty unnerves him and makes his skin crawl. Sweat trickles down his neck at his father’s scrutiny and he’s praying to Agni that anyone will come to interrupt them.

Ozai chuckles, “You think I’m this tyrant of a parent who’s too hard on you. And you’re right, Zuko. I am strict and I push you until you can hardly stand, but I’ve also made you the person you are today. And I’m not done forming you yet. I see you in council meetings, your eyes calculating, wanting to speak up, and yet you don’t because you’re scared. But soon, with time and a little more coercing, you will be better than everyone in that room because I  _ pushed _ you.” Ozai circles him and Zuko wants to deny everything his father is saying. “It’s a shame that you’re still weak after I gave you that scar. I always thought that your suffering would make you better, but instead it hindered you. You think Katara will fall for someone as debilitated as you?”

“Stop,” Zuko’s voice wavers as his eyes snap to his father’s.

“Does she know what your scar means?” Ozai hums crookedly. “Does she know what a  _ coward _ you are? About how you went back to try to redeem yourself in my eyes and ruined that poor family of farmers  _ forever _ ?”

Zuko has to count in his head to calm his heart. His fingers itch to tear his heavy, formal clothes off in exchange for cool air.

“Her opinion doesn’t matter.” Zuko’s lie is mumbled. “Katara doesn’t matter.”

“For once in your pathetic life, you are right Zuko. Katara does not matter. She is from the weakest element and would burn if she were to ever stay with you. You know it’s better to just fuck her, get her out of your system, and then leave her behind so she can find someone else to marry and eventually pop out a few brats that aren’t yours.”

Zuko’s chest heaves and his stomach caves thinking about the scroll tucked into his side pocket. 

Jet’s coming back for her. The Freedom Fighter can fill her with babies. He can touch her without disapproval. He has touched her.

Katara might or might not have lied to him about being broken up, but at some point in her relationship, Jet had his hands on her. He  _ knows _ her.

“You can be on your way,  _ son _ ,” Ozai dismisses him like he’s nothing more than a lowly peasant. 

Zuko stumbles his way blindly to his room. He tosses the scroll down on his side table before making his way to the attached washroom. Cold water will help cool him off.

Gripping the sides of the sink, he lets the water run cold until he’s sure it’ll numb him. Anything to make him stop feeling so feeble.

When running cold water on the back of his neck doesn’t work, he goes back to gripping the marble countertop and leaning his head against the mirror so he doesn’t have to see his pathetic reflection.

_ It doesn't matter,  _ he tells himself.  _ Everything will be okay. He has Uncle Iroh and Lu Ten and his mother. He doesn’t need Katara. Not when Katara obviously has Jet who will be able to make her happy. _

Everything will work out. The Rebels will be stopped and Katara will move on with her life in some Watertribe village or Earth Kingdom city. 

He grips the sides harder and hopes that he can someday convince himself of the lie. 

But his father’s words do not leave him. He’s weak and pathetic. The images of the burning people, cowering and crying before him two years ago, flood his vision and Zuko loses it.

He doesn’t feel the pain when his fist connects with the mirror. Shards of glass fly everywhere and coat the bathroom counter and floor.

He storms into his antechamber and goes to the fully stocked drink cart and grabs the fire whiskey. He doesn’t bother with a cup as he pulls drink after drink from the bottle until his insides feel warm and fuzzy. But his head is still clear as day because he can still picture his sixteen year old self yearning for his father’s approval at the expense of innocent bystanders who couldn’t afford the taxes on their land.

The prickling feeling of self loathing and hatred snakes its way around Zuko’s body until he can’t breathe and the only thing he can think to do is throw the half filled fire whiskey bottle against the wall; right next to the door. He doesn’t stop as the explosion leaves glass scattered on the floor.

_ Still weak….after the scar. _

Zuko lights the painting of the two dragons on fire above the drink cart.

_ She will ruin you. _

Zuko takes the crystal decanters and throws them against his dresser.

_ I pushed you. _

The full size mirror near his closet is the next thing shattered, laying scattered on the ground as Ozai’s words run through him.

When Zuko is done throwing his temper tantrum he is breathing hard and fast; sweat is dripping down his neck and he shucks off his formal layers. He’s left in just his simple red and gold tunic, pants, and boots. 

When his breathing softens he sits on the edge of the bed, mindful of the clear shards. He’s not content, but a warm, blissful feeling settles in the pit of his stomach. He’s starting to feel as if he has some semblance of control back. If he can just forget Ozai and his words, forget Katara’s letter, then everything might work out okay.

“Zuko?”

Zuko twists around immediately and sucks in a harsh breath. 

_ Katara? Agni...no...no...no… _

Why is she in his room? And in a silk, red robe that isn’t tied as tight as it can be...he hadn’t even heard her knock.

“Zuko, I heard crashing and yelling. I knocked, but...didn’t you hear?”

Katara pushes forward and Zuko licks his lips. Agni, she is close. He can feel the pull towards her body. He wants to sink his fingers into her hips and push himself against her body.

Katara looks around with worry and he wants to rip her bottom lip from her gnawing teeth. He wants to claim her as his in that moment.

“You received a letter,” he chokes out. 

She follows his eyes and hesitantly takes the scroll. She unfurrows it and her eyes dart from the letter he has memorized back to his face several times before she crumples it.

“Did you read my letter? Is that why it isn’t sealed?”

“Yes...no….I read it,” his words are twisted as she glares at him as if he can’t control himself. He sees a memory of himself, five years old again, being scolded by his mother for throwing an unnecessary temper tantrum. 

His rage is starting to bubble again.

He can’t hurt her anymore. He doesn’t want to use cruel words to push her away or make her uncomfortable, but he cannot let her in. He can not damper her spirit with his past transgressions. If she’s looking at him as if he’s a monster for reading her letter, what would she say to him if she found out he’s the reason two people were killed in cold blood?

“You said you broke up with Jet.” What the hell is he doing bringing up her letter, but he can’t stop himself either, “But he doesn’t seem to have gotten the memo. He’s coming back for you.”

“I don’t want him,” she says automatically.

He grabs the closest bottle of alcohol that wasn’t smashed in his rage and raises it to his lips. He walks precariously around Katara, circling her as if she were prey. 

Isn’t this what his father just did to him?

Why can’t Zuko get out from Ozai’s shadow?

“Stop it,” Katara’s voice trembles. 

“Stop what, Katara? Stop speaking the truth?” He takes another gulp before continuing his appraise. “Are you going to wear that green dress Jet was talking about? I’m sure he  _ loved _ taking it off you. You let him touch you, but you stopped me.”

He doesn’t want to hurt her, but this is where he feels safe and familiar. He has control over her right now. The more he hurts her with words the safer he feels.

Katara’s resolve snaps. “Knock it off, Zuko. This isn’t you!” She whips around and yanks the bottle out of his hand. She flings it to the side and he flinches as it breaks against his wall. “You’re better than this.”

“You’re wrong.”

Zuko hauls her up onto his dresser, his hands grabbing handfuls of her perfect, rounded ass. He squeezes himself between her parted legs, leaving her no choice but to wrap her smooth legs around him. He meant to scare her; not hurt her.

Katara doesn’t look away from his eyes as her body squirms against his. Her hands reach up, and he knows that she wants to control him, to keep him at bay, but his inner monster wants to play and he’s not ready to give up just yet.

His hands rip away from her flesh and grip her wrists to the point where she gasps in surprise or pain, he’s not sure. He shouldn’t be crossing this line with her. But Katara is finally in his arms again and he’s not letting go. She is his drug and he’s willingly consuming her.

“You’re in my head,” he accuses.

“Good.”

His hold on her tightens and in retaliation her legs flex around his waist.

“Tell me you’re mine.”

“Does it matter,” she challenges.

“Tell me!”

She leans in close and Zuko can smell her orange and vanilla scent, her tongue licks her bottom lip and Zuko becomes rock hard in a second. 

“No.”

He doesn’t know if that ‘no’ means  _ no I’m not yours _ or  _ no, I won’t tell you _ . Either way, Zuko doesn’t like it.

She can feel the hard bulge of his cock against her inner thigh and she snarls, “Let me--”

Zuko steals her mouth, and he takes without asking, but she must be okay because he eats her whimper that escapes. Katara’s mouth tries to keep up as he devours her, biting and licking to cause pain and then to heal. 

She is his and no one else’s. Ozai can go fuck himself and Jet can jump in a river for all Zuko cares because Katara will stay his. 

Zuko cannot see straight as her scent coats his mouth, his skin, his body. It’s a pleasant rush, like he’s surrounded by fire that’s just barely licking his skin. It’s keeping him warm and safe. Agni, she tastes good.

If he’s going too fast Katara does not complain as he releases her hands and her nimble fingers dive into his shaggy hair. He pushes into her harder and she retaliates by tightening her grip and angling his head to how she wants to kiss. 

She’s not stopping. 

Fuck yes.

Her chest is pressed against his and if he would only pull away for a second he would see that her robe has slipped down both shoulders and she’s only wearing a thin, white nightgown that once again barely covers her upper thighs. His hips rock into her and this is where his body wants to be. He wants to be eaten alive by Katara.

Katara’s body withers and his hands slide over her available skin, soothing and gripping intimate places. She offers him her neck, arching back so he can see the smooth expanse. Her skin looks too perfect and he practically growls as he dives back down to leave his mark. Her neck won’t be perfect for long as he makes her wear his mark.

She’s soft and hot, and not stopping him as her hands pull his tunic free from his pants. 

“Zuko,” she cries as she pulls his face back to her lips. 

She can’t get enough of him as she kisses him back with equal force.

She wants him as much as he wants her.

They’re not stopping.

He needs to get her to a bed.

Zuko’s hands travel up the softness of her thighs, marveling at the fact that she’s able to part herself further for him. It’s an invitation that he’s not shying away from.

“Stop.” Katara pulls her head back, using his distraction with her creamy, tanned thighs as an escape. 

His monster doesn’t want to stop.

“Zuko, I said stop!”

He stumbles back from her shove and she hops down as delicately as possible from his dresser. 

“This can’t happen like this.”

She flees from his room just as quickly as she came, hurrying to tie her robe back into place in case the guards posted outside her door see her.

Blood rushes straight through his cock as he feels his body screaming for Katara. He needs her back in his arms. He needs her light, her strength, her good will. He needs to be someone she can count on and look up to.

He’s nowhere near the man he should be for her.

But Agni, watching her leave, Zuko knows that they are nowhere near done with each other.

This is just the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm nervous for this chapter! Also, it's a lot longer than I anticipated. I keep writing and thinking about extra scenes that I should add even though I've had this story outline done for about two weeks now. Let me know what you think!


	9. CrushCrushCrush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter certainly got away from me. We are nearing the end of part 1. I basically have three parts for this story. I'm hoping this chapter lives up to peoples' expectations.

Katara does not know what to expect at breakfast the next morning. She was informed by Uli, early, before the sun was even up, that Firelord Iroh has asked that family attend breakfast before everyone’s day starts in order to talk. 

She lets Uli help her with a bath. This is something Katara is still not used to, but since it is so early, she doesn’t have the fight in her to deny her lady-in-waiting. Uli is persistent!

After getting dressed in her formal dark, purple gown she allows Uli to run a comb through her hair, but requests that her hair stay down for the day in hopes that it’s enough, along with the high lace collar of the dress, to cover the purple colored bruise that Zuko left the night before. If Uli notices, which she most likely does, she does not say anything about the marking.

Katara leaves Uli behind, and she’s not surprised to find Lu Ten already waiting in her antechambers. He is not the prince she is hoping to see, but she smiles nonetheless as he beams at her. He offers his arm and she graciously takes it dramatically.

How can she be rude to him when he’s just a giant goofball around her?

It’s a side of him that Lu Ten doesn’t show often. He’s very good at playing the Bachelor Prince who likes to bed a lot of women, but he’s also good at being her friend as long as she keeps the boundaries strict.

“I need caffeine. Tell me there’s caffeine at breakfast,” she groans. “The sun is barely up!”

“Maybe you shouldn’t have been up last night; sneaking from one room back into your own.”

Katara’s face flushes and she can feel the heat swallow her whole. She didn’t think Lu Ten noticed or heard, but then again, if she heard Zuko in his room then Lu Ten probably could have heard the doors opening and shutting.

“It isn’t like that,” she mumbles weakly. In this case, it really isn’t what Lu Ten is thinking.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed. Fire Nation customs aren’t like the Watertribe. It’s natural to spend a night with company.”

The images of her and Zuko tangled together are becoming all too real in her mind. Everytime they touch she gets more of a glimpse of his true self. “It really isn’t like that. I heard him yelling and just went to go check on him.”

“In your robe,” Lu Ten deadpans before he smiles impishly. “If I yell, will you check on me like that?”

Katara scowls, elbowing him as they turn the corner. The guards that are passing them don’t even flinch as Lu Ten rubs his tender chest. After living in the palace for a month she has somehow gained the trust of the soldiers. “You were watching?”

“Not really. Like you said, there was yelling and I stuck my head out to go check, but you seemed to have it under control.”

He’s so casual about this that Katara has to wonder about something. “Does this….does this happen often? His room was wrecked. I could barely walk in there without cutting myself.”

For once, Lu Ten looks slightly uncomfortable around Katara. He avoids her gaze as he pulls them to a stop outside the royal family’s private dining hall. 

“It happens enough for me to know that sometimes he just needs space. But since he didn’t kick you out right away, I’m guessing you’re the exception.”

“Why?”

Lu Ten frowns at her. “I don’t know why you’re the exception. That’s something you’ll have to ask, Zuko. I can take two guesses though.” Lu Ten smiles lavishly at her as his eyes trail to her breasts and her lower region. 

She pushes him again and snaps, “I meant, why does he do it? What makes him so angry and…” she remembers the desperation in his eyes, the demand for her to tell him that she’s his. He was clingy and looking for some sort of acceptance. “...he was sad or hurt. I’m not too sure.”

“This isn’t my story to tell. You’ll have to ask Zuko about this as well.” Katara is sure that Lu Ten won’t tell her more and she respects him for that. He may tease Zuko most of the time but ultimately he is so loyal to Zuko and vice versa that she is reminded of her relationship with Sokka.

She’s just about ready to go into breakfast, before Lu Ten surprises her. “What I can tell you is my story. I owe Zuko my life. He took my place when I didn’t want to go do something and he paid the consequences. If I would have done my duty then he wouldn’t have been hurt.” Lu Ten looks as if he’s far away somewhere before he shakes himself out of whatever horrid memory he’s thinking of. “So that’s why I put up with his bull shit mood swings and his anger because he wasn’t always like that. And he wouldn’t be like that if it weren’t for me. And if you stick around long enough you’ll find that Zuko is one of the most loyal people you will meet in your life. He’s the one person I can trust completely.”

Katara has an inkling that what Lu Ten is talking about has something to do with Zuko’s scar.

She knows that he was courting someone named Mai a little over two years ago.

She knows that he received his scar about two years ago.

And she knows that Mai left him because of it.

And now Lu Ten owes Zuko his life? That can’t be a coincidence. Something tragic happened to Zuko and she refuses to believe what the servants whisper about; they all seem to say he received his scar by a training accident. Watching Zuko bend during practice, she knows that he has more control than that. At times it seems he has the most control and maybe that’s because he knows the best just what fire can do if you lose control.

“Shall we go in, Princess?” Lu Ten smirks.

Katara rolls her eyes. “We shouldn’t keep your father waiting.”

Katara has to work extra hard to keep her thousand questions at bay when they walk into the dining room. She briefly notices that Prince Ozai is not there and there’s not a place setting for him. Azula is back from visiting Ember Island and next to her are two girls on either side of her. Once Lu Ten takes his seat at Iroh’s right Katara quickly takes the open seat next to Lady Ursa.

She does her best to look at Iroh instead of looking straight ahead at Zuko. Why did she pick the seat directly across from him? This is going to be harder than she thought, and if she looks at him then she won’t think straight.

She’ll be taken back to the night before when she allowed him to kiss and bite her. She still has a mark on her neck. Katara supposes she could have healed herself. She always healed the marks Jet left, but something inside of her stopped herself that morning.

She blames Uli waking her too early in the morning to function properly. It’s a lie, but believable at best.

But when they wait for the servants to bring in the food it’s impossible to keep her mind off of the previous night. His hands, his lips, his...no. She can’t go there right now.

She likes the feelings Zuko woke up in her. That much she can admit, however, there is still so much she doesn’t understand and her feelings are preventing her from going further. They had a decent night the night before, if she could forget the rebels, and they had talked and bonded--or so she thought.

But then last night threw her for a loop. He was dangerous, out of control, and it was clear that he wanted just one thing from her. But she refused to play his game. Not until he lays out all his secrets. 

She knows that he was drinking the night before, and so in order to move on and focus on things that matter, she decides to treat the previous night as a drunken mistake on his part.

Another lie, but it’s a lie she’s willing to force herself to believe.

“Ooh,” the girl on Azula’s left squeals, breaking Katara out of her thoughts. “I just love your dress. The color is so dark and bold!”

Zuko’s eyes linger on her and she forces herself to block out his stare. Nope, she’s not going to look. 

“Thanks…”

“Ty Lee! And this is Mai. We practically grew up here playing with Princess Azula.”

Katara looks at Mai and she does her best to keep her face from showing her shock.

Sitting on Azula’s right is a girl that is taller than Katara, slim, and long, straight black hair. Her face doesn’t give away any emotion as her eyes look at Katara as if she’s nothing more than a common bug. She’s impassive, and if Katara didn’t see Mai look her over once she would have thought that Mai is completely emotionless. 

How awkward for Zuko, Katara thinks. Did he know that Mai was coming today? If he did, why didn’t he tell her when they spoke about her?

“Now that introductions are done, can we move this family event along? I have training this morning,” Azula drawls.

If Iroh is upset by his niece's attitude he doesn’t show it. Instead, he beams at everyone at the table. “I just thought today would be as good a day as any to talk about what will be happening over the next week before the signing of the Peace of the Four Nations.”

The signing has been going on annually between the four nations ever since Katara can remember. Air, Water, Earth, and Fire all come together with their biggest, most important leaders and they sign a treaty unifying themselves as one. It helps keep the peace among the four nations. Each nation takes a turn hosting and this year is obviously the Fire Nation’s.

“Katara, you’ll be pleasantly surprised that I received word just last night, around midnight, that your brother, Sokka, will be coming. Unfortunately, your mother and father have hit some rocky weather and have been detained on Kyoshi trying to help the island recover from the devastating hurricane. But your brother is coming from the Southern air temple with a Master Gyatso and Master Aang. I was informed by your father that Sokka and you shall represent the Watertribe at the signing.”

The last time she saw Aang was up North when the attack happened. That is when she had to leave all of her friends behind. She can’t wait for Aang and Sokka to be there. 

“Thank you, Firelord Iroh.”

“How many times must I say you can call me Uncle, dear.”

“That’s a high honor!” Ty Lee gushes.

Katara’s starting to get the impression the girl is perky, chipper, and doesn’t know when to stop talking. They aren’t the worst traits to have.

“Very well,” she agrees before Iroh continues.

Throughout the explanations of who is coming, Zuko’s eyes don’t leave her. She turns her head to stare intently at Iroh, afraid that if she looks at Zuko once then she’ll be caught in his web and she won’t want to be untangled.

“King Bumi along with several of his advisors will be here, the Northern Air temple is sending someone on their behalf, we already discussed the Watertribe, and that leaves King Kuei along with his most elite Freedom Fighters coming. He had a splendid idea that his elite team and our extraordinary soldiers can train together for the time they’re here. Maybe our two nations can learn something from each other.”

Zuko goes to protest, but shuts his mouth as his Uncle continues.

“Afterall, when the peace signing starts, the fortnight is all about unifying the four nations and coming together as one. I don’t want to say much because the table is not the time to talk about politics or war, but it is in everyone’s best interests right now to have as many allies as possible.”

Katara swallows around the lump in her throat. She’s no longer hungry as she sets her chopsticks down to indicate to the servants she’s full.

There’s a reason why Zuko would protest his uncle’s wishes. Jet is one of the leaders of the Freedom Fighters and they already know that he’ll be amongst the few that come. Katara knows that Zuko serves in the royal army and that means Jet and Zuko will potentially be spending time together.

Oh Spirits!

“Lady Ursa,” Ty Lee nearly jumps in her seat in anticipation, “How is the ball coming along?”

Ursa smiles, “Everything is in order to go off without a hitch next week. Katara, that reminds me. You have an appointment with the seamstress today to be fitted for a ball gown. She’s very excited to be working with you.”

Doesn’t she have enough dresses?

But she doesn’t object as Ursa looks so happy to be offering her this luxury. Katara knows from countless tea parties with Ursa that she doesn’t get to enjoy her time with her actual daughter like a mother and daughter should, and so Katara appeases her.

“Thank you. It would be my honor.”

_ Red really isn’t your color _ ….

Katara blocks Zuko’s voice out.

“So Zuzu,” Azula smiles as if she just caught her prey and is ready to play with it. Zuko glares at her, but doesn’t say anything. “It’s hardly befitting of a prince to attend the Peace Treaty Ball alone. Have you found someone to escort yet? I mean,” she continues as if he already answered her. She’s very good at having one sided conversations. “I’m assuming Cousin Lu Ten is escorting Princess Katara. They’re always glued at the hip--at least that’s what my servants have been saying.”

“Lu Ten,” Iroh is in slight shock. “You didn’t tell me that you asked Princess Katara.”

“He didn’t,” Katara cuts in, hopefully able to avoid any further complications and confusing matters. This breakfast is starting to turn into a much more complicated affair as she tries to figure out the game Azula is playing. “We’re just friends.”

“Well, why can’t friends escort friends?” Azula purrs. “So Zuzu, anyone in mind?”

She’s cornering him for some reason. Does she want him to admit that he’s going to take Mai? Azula and Mai are best friends from what she understands. Surely Zuko’s sister would want the two of them to be together.

The thought creates a sinking feeling in the pit of Katara’s stomach.

He was just with her the night before. If he chooses Mai for the ball then she’s a fool for ever thinking that she could fall for Zuko.

Katara isn’t oblivious to the way Mai holds her breath, looking at Zuko with the barest hint of emotion.

“No,” he states coldly, turning to look at Katara and this time she’s not fast enough to turn away. She’s caught under his gaze and it sends icy shivers up her spine. There is no warmth behind his gaze. “I have no one in mind.”

Ouch. That hurts her more than she lets on. But isn’t she the fool for thinking that things could change between the two of them after two nights?

“It’s a pity that you don’t have someone lined up by now,” Azula mockingly says. “Not many will want to be escorted by someone with a badge of disgrace on their face.”

“Azula!” Lady Ursa scolds with the most threatening tone Katara has heard from Ursa so far.

Zuko doesn’t wait to be excused as he leaves the table without so much as a glance behind himself.

No one says anything as the door swings shut in Zuko’s retreat. How can Ursa just sit there? All she said was Azula’s name, but that isn’t going to stop her daughter from tormenting her son.

Zuko didn’t even try to defend himself. Either he’s tired of doing so or he just can’t. It seems this might be a regular occurrence, but Katara cannot just sit idly by.

“Forgive me, Princess Azula,” Katara smiles tensely. She knows her claws are coming out, but it’s not right how Zuko was just treated. If everyone else is so used to it then she will say something. “But what do you know about grace and honor?”   
  
Azula’s amber eyes widen a fraction as she glares Katara down. “ _ Excuse you? _ ”

Katara stands and puts on her nicest smile yet. She must still act as a princess, but her words cut down her opponent. “I’ve been under the impression that all you do is terrorize the staff, go to parties with your friends, and run around Ember Island. You take no responsibilities here, you won’t even think about stepping foot into the city, and you treat everyone as if they are all beneath you. In any other nation  _ you _ would be called barbaric for your behavior. But then again, even barbarians have some sense of manners. And you. do. not.” Katara does not take her eyes off of Azula who looks as if she’s ready to spit blue fire at her. “Excuse me, Firelord Iroh. I’ve seemed to have lost my appetite.”

“You filthy, watertribe whore! You spend one night with my brother on your back and legs spread and you think you can talk to me like that? Uncle, do something! Punish her! I demand for her to be punished!”

“Two things rule the world, Princess Azula: punishment and reward. I prefer to focus on the latter. You may go, Princess Katara.” Iroh gives her a small wink as she stares at him in confusion. She was sure she would get punished for speaking out of turn, but she doesn’t question it as she leaves quickly.

Before she closes the door she can hear Lu Ten and his bark of a laugh fill the dining room. “And to think I almost slept in and would have missed this!”

* * *

Zuko sits with his back against the cherry blossom tree. He has done his best at avoiding everyone that day; knowing that no amount of talking can make his mood better.

After Katara had left his room the night before he was left with a small feeling of hope. She wants him. He knows that. And if her body can want him with the scar on his face then soon maybe she’ll start to want all of him. 

He knows that he’s not ready to divulge all of his secrets and it’s wishful thinking that she may just look past everything she thinks she knows of him, but he can only hope that she’ll eventually say  _ Your past doesn’t matter to me. We can move forward without talking about it. _

He had nearly a heart attack when he walked into breakfast and saw Mai sitting in the chair that he usually occupies. Azula had given him a cruel smile as he stiffly sat down. His mom and Uncle didn’t know the full extent as to why they broke up, but they’re not dumb people. Zuko is sure that they can figure out the reason based upon the timeline of Mai breaking up with him after the burning incident.

From there his mood only worsened as Lu Ten walked into breakfast with Katara. She was hanging off his arm and although Zuko knows that Lu Ten has supposedly stopped trying to court Katara, they still spend an awful long amount of time together. If he were thinking clearly then he would know that Katara deserves to have friends of her own, but does Lu Ten always have to be touching her?

Is that what she wants? Does she want someone to escort her places? Does she want someone to bring her to meals? Does she want the typical grand gestures that are shared between two people who are in a relationship?

Is that such a bad thing to want?

Zuko supposes not. 

It’s normal to crave some form of human contact.

Could he ever provide that for Katara?

It doesn’t come naturally to him.

He’d rather be the one doing the touching. He likes to be in control. 

But the kind of touching he has in mind for Katara is something that should only be shared in private--away from prying eyes and judgemental people. 

“I knew I would find you here,” Mai’s flat toned voice says.

She doesn’t wait for him to invite her next to him as she sits down almost too close for his liking.

There’s one thing Zuko knows for sure. He does not love Mai. He never did even though he pronounced his love years ago.

What did he know then? He was only sixteen and vulnerable.

Mai has her hands folded in her long black and red robe, sitting as gracefully as ever on the ground. It’s what she’s been trained to do since she started taking classes at the young age of four. Her parents want to move up the hierarchy ladder and so they are hoping to marry their only daughter off to a Prince.

“You haven’t changed one bit, have you Zuko?” Her voice makes him scowl. 

“How would you know, Mai?” He accuses. “You’ve been gone for two years.”

Although he does not want her; her rejection still stings slightly with how she handled the situation. They could have both been better to one another.

Mai rolls her eyes. “You’re still hurt over two years ago? Or are you more hurt that Azula told you I moved on?”

Huh? What?

Why would that matter to him?

He’s barely thought of her!

Zuko narrows his eyes. He used to think her long, black hair was beautiful but now he wishes for curly brown hair that he can wrap his fingers in without fear of being sliced with a knife.

“Let me make one thing clear: I don’t give a damn who you spread your legs for.”

Mai sniffs and holds her head high. She doesn’t scream at him; not like a certain waterbender would if he ever spoke to her like that.

“I guess you have changed. You’re meaner,” Mai comments. He can’t tell if that’s a good or bad thing. “I like it. You were always so meek when we were together.”

“If you thought that then why the hell did you allow me to court you?”

“Isn’t it obvious,” she deadpans. “My parents expected that of me. Plus, you always were handsome.”

Zuko snorts in disbelief. She needs to leave. Now. His patience will only last for so long.

Her long, thin fingers land on his inner knee and he feels nothing. No stirring. No electric shocks. No rushing water over his skin.

Mai leans closer. “I like you mean.” Her painted red lips touch his earlobe and he smells her perfume. It’s not vanilla and oranges. It’s spicy and dark. It makes his stomach coil in knots. “And I think you like me.”

Her fingers dance up his inner thigh and before she can reach her destination, he catches her wrist in his and she gasps at how rough he’s treating her.

“No,” he simply says because he doesn’t want her.

Agni, he would have taken her back in a heartbeat before Katara came to the palace. What did the waterbender do to make him so messed up?

“Azula was right,” Mai says as she is still too close. Her scent is taking over and he snarls in distaste. “You really do have feelings for that waterbender...and she for you.”

He does not want to talk about Katara; especially with Mai.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about Mai.”

“You should have heard her at breakfast this morning,” Mai sneers for the first time, breaking her traditional role of not caring. “You must have really changed into a man if she’s willing to spend one night with you and then face Azula. The words she said….I’m surprised Azula didn’t kill her on the spot this morning.”

Katara defended him? Again?

This is fucking with his head.

She wants him. She doesn’t want him. She kisses him back. She pushes him away. 

He sees movement just beyond Mai and he has to put in effort not to smirk at her rebellious streak. When will his waterbender learn to not travel the palace unless escorted? It’s safer that way; especially after the last few days they’ve had.

“But I do admit,” Mai whispers, bringing his attention back towards her. If she notices his distraction, she doesn't comment. “I am jealous that you’re so willing to be intimate with her when we never got the chance to be well acquainted. It’s a shame to throw away all of our good memories together. Now that I’m back we can pick up where we left off.”

Yeah...no.

Katara is out of sight now, her body dressed in sparring clothes, hidden behind the giant white ash trees they have in the corner of the garden.

Zuko’s hand still grips Mai’s wrist, but she uses his momentary distraction to bring him forward and lay his hand on her one breast. She’s small and boney and he feels nothing. Not even an ounce of desire.

Mai senses his disinterest and narrows her eyes fractionally. “Zuko,” she purrs, “do you really think Katara will accept you once she finds out how you earned your scar? Or what about what you did afterwards and the graves you created? I know all of your secrets and still want you. Do you think she’ll feel the same way?”

He doesn’t see Mai move closer until he feels her thin lips against his mouth. She tastes like ash as she pushes herself towards him, trying to clumsily climb into his lap.

He reaches up, grabs a fistful of hair, and yanks her head back so he can breathe properly. He misses the oranges and vanilla.

Mai gasps in surprise as he holds her at arm’s length.

“You say you want me, but yet you didn’t want me two years ago. You couldn’t get over your pride to stick by my side when I needed someone. Now get away from me.”

Mai doesn’t huff or whine as she stands as gracefully as possible in her long, straight dress. 

“Don’t be so naive, Zuko.” Mai sounds anything but friendly as she sneers, “Don’t forget the real reason why Katara was sent here. As long as you’re by her side, you’ll have a target on your back as well.”

He stands; he is so over this conversation and needs her to leave. “Then at least I’ll be dying for a good cause if that means I can protect her.”

“You were never stupid before Zuko, but I’m starting to think you are now. Giving up your life for someone so beneath you? You would have never done that before.”

Zuko smirks, making sure that his eyes are cold and calculating. “I wouldn’t have done it for you.”

He watches Mai like a hawk to make sure that she leaves completely. He idly wanders over to the ash trees and leans against one so casually.

“You can come out now.” There’s a rustling up above and he can’t even say that he’s surprised she’s in the damn trees. 

“There’s no one else around, is there?” 

Did she mean guards or Mai?

“Nope. Just me.”

Katara gracefully climbs to the lowest branch and sits on the lowest limb. Zuko swallows thickly. The tree branch is at a great height; mirroring his waist.

Agni, he can’t even get through one conversation with Katara without his dick jumping to attention.

If he needs another reason to tell Mai and Katara apart, then he knows that even with the hottest makeout session he had with Mai that it doesn’t hold a flicker of a flame to the feelings he has of Katara. Just the idea of Katara has him running hot and wanting more.  _ Much more... _

Zuko runs his hand through his hair to calm his body down. He won’t get anywhere with Katara if he jumps her now.

Maybe later…

“It’s nighttime. Where are your guards?”

“Where’s Mai?” Katara shoots back before she instantly looks like she regrets saying that.

His jaw ticks as he takes in Katara’s body language. Just which Katara is he dealing with this evening?

The caring woman who puts her life above everyone else’s? The strong, bold warrior who can take down any opponent with an ice dagger? The breathless, wanton female who sinks her teeth into his bottom lip and grinds her wet heat against his lap?

He’s hoping for the latter.

Katara’s chest inflates with a silent breath and she stops fidgeting for a second; just long enough for him to catch her eye and not look away. She’s no longer wearing her high collared, purple dress. Her hair is pulled into a complete top knot and her collar is low, and Zuko can clearly see the purple bite he left on her not so perfect neck now.

He wants to do that again.

“She’s pretty,” Katara states evenly, almost cautiously as if testing him. “...Mai is.”

‘Mai, who?’ is what he wants to ask because he’s looking at Katara as if she’s the only person who matters at that moment.

Under his scrutiny, Katara crosses her legs and it’s in that movement that lets Zuko know just how insecure she’s feeling as she offers unnecessary and untrue compliments towards Mai. 

“She’s….tall.”

He’s not talking to any of the Katara’s he’s come to know in the past month. He wants to gloat as he realizes the mood she’s in. She’s jealous, but pointing that out to her will not help him accomplish what he wants with her.

Zuko snorts, he doesn’t want to talk about Mai’s height. “And thin and boring and doesn’t show emotion unless it’s to get what she wants.” He hopes Katara knows that what he’s saying is true. He wants to shake sense into the waterbender and tell her that she’s the only woman on his mind.

“She seemed perfectly fine showing emotion when you two kissed,” Katara blurts out and then she covers her mouth as if she can’t believe she just said that.

_ Ah, so she did see the kiss. Interesting. _

“If you were spying then--” He never gets to finish his light taunt because there’s a sound of footsteps off to the left and Katara moves quicker than he anticipates. She grabs his hand, pulls him closer and slams her other hand over his mouth to muffle his voice. He gets the idea that he needs to be quiet and he manipulates their bodies so he’s leaning against the tree trunk with Katara folded against his body.

Her head fits under his chin and the width of her torso and arms fit the expanse of his shoulders. They’re like two puzzle pieces as they stand so quietly against the tree; waiting for the footsteps of the patrolling guard to vanish.

“Is someone not supposed to be out of their room?”

Katara rolls her eyes as he settles his hands low on her back. “You know as well as I do that it’s late and my guards retired for the night. But sometimes, close to the full moon, it’s nice to just be alone.”

“You know why Uncle has guards following you, right? It’s not because he doesn’t trust you.”

“I know, it’s just I get restless. Fire benders draw power from the sun, but I draw power from the moon. And when it’s full I feel like I need to burn off energy.”

Zuko wants to retort and say that he knows a way on how they both can burn off energy, but when she looks up at him with bright, blue eyes he doesn’t.

He told himself he’s done hurting her and that includes trying to be on his behavior around her from now on. She saw him at a low point the previous night and she didn’t run away--at least not right away.

“Come on,” he grabs her hand and doesn’t let go as he leads her to the side entry to the royal garden. There’s another door he knows that they can take that won’t have guards present.

“Where are we going?”

He throws a smirk over his shoulder. “Do you trust me?”

She pauses for only a millisecond before answering in a little breathy voice, “...Yes.”

“Then follow me but stay quiet. I know a place we can go that won’t have patrols walking by every ten minutes.”

He takes her to the old training grounds that are outside. It’s a part of the palace that isn’t kept up because no one uses it. It’s a good fifteen minute walk to get there, but they had to keep pausing every so often and hiding around corners to avoid the patrols so it took closer to twenty-five minutes.

Zuko isn’t complaining though because they fell into a pattern of whenever they hid, she tucks her body against his and he can feel all of her curves push into him.

“Where are we?”

“When my grandfather was Firelord this used to be the outdoor training arena.”

She looks around and scrunches up her nose. “It’s...small?”

Zuko smirks as he watches her from a distance. Katara is standing in the middle of the grounds, taking in the wooden stands that people used to sit in to watch the training battles, the broken down targets, and the overgrown weeds.

“Exactly. So Firelord Azulon built a much bigger sparring arena on the Northern side of the Palace. That’s the one everyone uses now if the heat allows it. If it’s too hot, then we use the indoor one. There’s the royal training arena indoors--the one you and Lu Ten generally use. Then there’s a bigger one that is open to ranking officers and their guests.”

His sister chooses to spar in the bigger arena, but Zuko leaves that information out.

“It’s actually the last thing Azulon did before he died. I always found it strange that the last thing my elderly grandfather did was move the training arena. He wasn’t even firebending at the time to need a new arena; not with his sickness.”

“How long ago was that?” Katara’s voice is soft as she comes to stand in front of him.

“I had just turned fifteen when he passed away in his sleep. Uncle Iroh was then crowned Firelord a fortnight after.”

“That hasn’t been too long then.”

“A little close to three years.”

Zuko doesn’t know if he was the one to move forward or if Katara gravitated towards him, but they’re within a hairs breadth of each other again. They are like damn magnetic forces and their pull never stops; no matter the mood.

Her little, pink tongue darts out and wets her bottom lip and he wants to snag it between his teeth and claim her properly again.

“Zuko,” she whispers and it isn’t until he looks back up again to see her blue eyes glistening.

“Hey,” he coos. Since when is he that nurturing? Oh yeah, since Katara started fucking with his head. He reaches out and cups her unblemished cheeks. He smooths out non existent lines and tries to smile reassuringly at her. “It’s okay. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want too.”

“It’s not that,” she shakes her head and bites the corner of her lip again. “I don’t think it’s a secret that I like the things we do.”

His heart beats faster and faster as he waits for her to say that they can just forget everything that has transpired, that he’s off the hook for how he acted the night before, and they can finally devour each other like they’ve both been craving.

But he’s too much of an optimist because of course Katara cannot just forgive and forget without a reason.

“I heard what Mai said to you before she left.”

He’s already forgotten what Mai said.

“And...she’s right. The closer we get the more danger you’re in and I’ve been so selfish to think that you and everyone else here won’t suffer because of me.”

There’s that word again:  _ suffer _ . 

His father thought that teaching him suffering would mold him into the son he wanted.

“You were already hurt once with me and we got lucky that we were able to fight, but I’m afraid that the more time we spend together then the more I’ll have to lose when the inevitable happens.”

“The inevitable…” he mulls over her words, not quite understanding what she’s saying. “Do you mean when the rebels are gone and you have to go back to the Watertribe? The south is only a ship ride away; a week top, maybe two with bad weather.”

“Not the distance.”

The same feeling he has when Ozai confronts him takes over his body. The back of his throat feels slimy and he has to breathe through his nose in order not to let the bile come up.

Surely she doesn’t mean…

“Then you must mean when your brother comes next week. I know you value his opinion and I’ll do everything I can to prove myself.” He doesn’t know why he makes that promise. Meeting new people is not something he’s good at. But for Katara, he’s finding that he can try. 

She brings out the part of him that wants to try new things. 

He never thought he’d ever step foot in that hospital to help, and yet, he was one of the reasons why the citizens had clean water and bandages and food.

But when she looks up at him so teary eyed he already knows what she’s going to say.

“Zuko,” she whispers, “You know that’s not it.”

She tries to take his hands, but he yanks away, needing space. He runs a hand through his hair and when that doesn’t calm him down he pinches the bridge of his nose; trying to find a way to make sense of her words.

“We’re not talking about this,” he demands.

“It’s going to happen sooner or later,” she insists; gaining courage with each word that is spoken. “The rebels will eventually come, and they will kill anyone standing in between me and them. It’s only a matter of time before they succeed in taking and killing me.”

He turns his back on her. 

How is this fair? Agni, he finds the one woman that causes his blood to rush through his veins, that causes him to feel like there’s something more out there for him, and she’s preparing to die?

He won’t let that happen.

Zuko flinches under her touch as Katara lays a hand on his shoulder. She doesn’t push him; allowing him time to process her words.

“You’ve obviously come to terms with this already,” he croaks out thickly.

Katara agrees softly, “I’ve had more time to process. Zuko,” she hesitates before she decides to keep going. Why stop now when they’re already both so upset? It can’t get much worse. “I didn’t really think about what could or would happen to you if we continued on the way we have; not until Mai pointed it out earlier. I’ve been so unfair to you--”

“Don’t you think that’s something I should get to decide?”

He turns around and pins her with a glare. 

“But,” she continues strongly, “I’m also being unfair to myself. When I’m taken and eventually killed, I won’t want to leave you behind. You’ll be all I think about if we let each other consume one another. So I’ll fight and then more people will die because I couldn’t give you up.”

Being with Katara, Zuko is finally realizing, is all or nothing. There is no inbetween for them.

And she’s making the choice for him.

He’s nothing to her.

“You may be selfless and think you’re doing the right thing, but I’m not like that. I am  _ selfish _ and I know what I want.”

He advances on her and she steps back; shaking her head.

“Zuko,” she exclaims, her eyes wide and frantically pleading with him for something, but he won’t give in. “This thing between us is twisted and messed up and half the time I don’t think you even like me!”

“Of course I like you,” he snarls, “I’ve liked you since the day you stepped off that damn ship!”

“But you act so dismissive and angry.” Katara cries out, “And when we’re together I think you either want to kill me or devour me and I can’t keep up!”

Is that really how she sees him? That his only two moods are kill or fuck?

Can he blame her is the better question.

“So because you can’t figure me out you’re just willing to accept that you’re going to die soon? I didn’t peg you as a quitter, Katara.”

“I don’t want to! But if it keeps the people that I care about safe then that’s the sacrifice that has to be made!”

“So you’re just going to leave me.” He knows it’s not a question.

“Leave you? How could I possibly leave you if nothing has started between us?”

He steps towards her again, so he’s towering over her and she has no choice but to look up at him in order to see his eyes.

“You’re wrong,” he slowly accuses. “Something has started and you just don’t want to see where it ends.”

“It’s hard to start something when you haven’t told me the truth from the beginning. Why do you treat me the way you do? What makes you so angry all the time?”

He’s an asshole. 

She’s right and he obviously knows nothing about how women want to be treated, but he’s willing to learn.

Why can’t she see that he’s sorry already? Why does he have to say it? Aren’t his actions enough?

Softening his features, Zuko wraps her in his arms, his chin resting on top of her head. Katara struggles, but he’s bigger and stronger. He knows, however, that if she really wants him to let go then she would make him. Katara is more than capable of defending herself and he would let her. 

Forcing himself on her is not a turn on.

“Shh,” he coos as he feels her body relax and her shoulders finally release their tension. “I got you,” he whispers. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Katara. I didn’t mean to hurt you so much. I was angry and resentful and I took everything out on you because it was easier than to deal with the real problems.”

“I don’t care about an apology! I want real answers!”

A sweat breaks out on Zuko’s neck due to her demands.

“All I can tell you right now is that the last two years have been shit. It all starts with my father and this damn scar! I don’t know how much you know about Fire Nation customs but this scar is a branding to let everyone know that I’m a coward and dishonorable. You’re not stupid or oblivious, Katara. I know the servants talk and I’m sure you’ve heard them talk.”

“They’re just rumors,” she pulls back to look up at Zuko. Her eyes meet his and Zuko wills Katara to see past every rumor she’s heard.

“I didn’t receive this scar from a training accident,” Zuko can’t keep the contempt from his voice as he lets memory after memory fill his mind. But Katara is not going to drop this and so he speaks as much as he can. “Ozai gave this scar to me when I went into the city with him. Lu Ten was supposed to go; they were supposed to collect taxes on behalf of the Firelord, but you’ve met Lu Ten. He’s not exactly the most serious person and he was quite frankly, hung over. Ozai was getting impatient waiting on him and so I stepped in.”

Images of unmarked graves push their way into Zuko’s mind, but he forces them away.

_ Focus on Katara _ , he tells himself as he lets himself get lost in her sea, blue eyes.

“We were almost done for the day, and the last place we had to go was on the outskirts of the capital; a farming family of two. A woman and a man who had a bad year. They couldn’t pay and Ozai refused to let them pay extra the next quarter. He was angry and irritable and he was going to burn their farm, their house,  _ everything _ , Katara. They were pleading and crying and I stupidly tried to calm him down. To placate him.”

“Zuko,” she breathes but he can’t stop talking as he remembers that day over and over again in his head.

“Ozai found my behavior unacceptable and disrespectful. Before he gave me this scar he said ‘you will learn respect. And suffering will be your teacher.’”

Zuko wills Katara to believe him.

Her breathing becomes shallow and she doesn’t look away like he thought she would. 

He places his hands on her cheeks, never breaking contact while slowly leaning in inch by inch. She doesn’t pull away, but she doesn’t meet him halfway either.

Zuko holds her in his hands, tasting her vanilla scent and the feeling of her soft lips responding to him calms him. It’s like a natural, cold water washing over his heated flesh.

“That’s all I can tell you for now,” Zuko pulls away reluctantly, breathing harshly as he rests his forehead against hers. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, for everything, Katara. I want you to know, the night we talked after the hospital? When we stayed at the Inn, it was one of the best nights of my life. You let me just talk without pushing and judging and it felt so good to be heard by someone. Please don’t push me away now. We’ll take this as slow or as fast as you want. I promise, but please don’t just give up.”

“I like you, Zuko, so much that it drives me crazy sometimes, but if anything were to ever happen to you because of me, then--”

“Then it’s not your fault. You’re not hiding anything from me. I know exactly what I’m getting into. It’s my choice.” He smooths away a tear that has fallen on her cheek. “Please don’t take my choice away.”

She looks up at him through long eyelashes, a few more tears getting caught, but they just make her blue orbs sparkle. “If you expect me to ignore my fear of hurting you then I expect to get to know you all the way.” His heart quickens at her words. She’ll think he’s a monster. “I know you’re not ready and I’ll respect that. You’ve told me more than enough tonight and I think that you’re so brave for doing so, but eventually, I want you to let me in all the way. Maybe not tomorrow or next month, but in the future, I don’t want secrets from each other.”

That makes sense to him. It’s not unreasonable. She was cheated on by Jet; if she didn’t catch him, then Jet would have lied and kept her in the dark for Agni knows how long. He won’t do that to her.

“I promise.”

She’s giving him a second chance when he doesn’t deserve it.

“But you have to promise that you won’t just give up either. I don’t want to talk about you dying again. You hear me?”

“If it ever comes down to someone I care about or myself--I will gladly sacrifice myself every single time.” It’s not the promise he’s looking for.

“Then I need you to know that I’ll never stop fighting for you.”

“Then it seems that we’ll have to agree to disagree on this matter.”

“For now,” he nips her bottom lip and she gasps in surprise. When he pulls back, afraid he might have overstepped his boundaries he sees that her eyes are nearly black with desire.

The look she’s giving him shoots straight down to his dick.

Yeah-no, he’s not going to sleep with her for the first time in an abandoned training arena.

“You think you can go back to bed, now?”

“Yes. Walk me back to my room?”

Zuko is a little surprised when she takes his hand and smiles brightly at him. When he courted Mai he shied away from public displays of affections, but for Katara he will try. He’d much rather have her alone, in a secluded room that’s locked with a bed. 

“As if I’d let someone else walk you back,” he growls jokingly.

It takes some time to make it back to their rooms, and when they near her door, Katara cups his face and he vaguely feels her thumb skim the outline of his scar.

“You know,” she whispers as to not disrupt Lu Ten’s room down the hall. “I don’t care about Fire Nation culture. In my tribe, a scar is seen as a badge  _ of _ honor. Only great warriors and people have scars like this. It means you’re strong.” She lays a gentle kiss against his rough skin. “And I’m willing to fight anyone who says otherwise.”

Her ferociousness has his cock aching again and he doesn’t want to ruin this moment. No one has ever defended him so much as Katara has.

Zuko wants to wrap her in his arms and whisper tender words to her but at the same time the monster in him wants to fuck her up and have her screaming his name.

“Goodnight, Princess Katara,” he whispers before tentatively claiming her lips once more.

This time, however, Katara meets him halfway. Her hands wrap up and snake through his hair and he has to ground himself so he doesn’t push into her and rub against her core like he wants.

He can be sweet and kind. Zuko wants to prove himself to Katara and jumping her every chance he gets is not the way to do so.

“Sweet dreams,” he pulls himself away. He smirks when Katara looks at him with a moment of confusion for stopping and a carnal desire.

“Zuko?” Her angelic voice calls him back before he can retreat into his own room. She grins at him with a dangerous glint in her eyes. “I met with the palace seamstress today.”

His eyes pinch in confusion. That is definitely not what he was expecting her to say.

“She said she’s never made a dress so scandalous before.” Zuko narrows his eyes as jealousy starts to coil within his stomach. But Katara is all smiles before him as if she knows exactly what she’s doing. 

Fucking hell.

“She said all males at the ball won’t be able to take their eyes off of me; when she heard that I was single this morning, she said that I’d be lucky if I didn’t leave the ball without ten marriage proposals.”

Over Zuko’s dead body.

He can’t stop the growl from ripping out of his throat at the thought of someone else putting their hands on her now.

She pretends to look thoughtful for a moment, as if she’s remembering something. 

“Now remind me, Prince Zuko, but wasn’t it just this morning that you said you don’t have someone to escort?”

“ _ Katara _ ,” Zuko warns.

“If you don’t ask me then I guess I’ll just have to wait for someone who does? I’m sure there’s a nice Earth Kingdom boy who will ask. Or maybe someone from the North perhaps?”

Zuko snarls before leaving Katara alone in the hallway.

“You damn well know that the only way you’re going to that ball is if I take you. Stop trying to rile me up and go to sleep.”

The last thing Zuko hears before his door shuts is Katara’s playful laughter and  _ damn her _ , but he can’t stop smiling either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! That is if you're still reading :)
> 
> Also, the line "I wouldn't do it for you" that Zuko tells Mai is definitely inspired and taken from The Vampire Diaries when Damon says it to Katherine.


	10. My Girl's Ex Boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is fluffy and light and I thought I would struggle with this filler chapter, but here it is. I hope you enjoy.

Katara stands very still as pins and needles are placed into the fabric that is being molded to her body. She was not lying to Zuko when she told him that the seamstress said that she’s never made a dress so scandalous, however, Katara is not working with the palace seamstress who is in her older seventies. Mih is training a young Amare, who is only in her mid twenties.

Katara is sure that if Mih was in charge of her dress she would be wearing long sleeves and a collar up to her neck.

“Well,” Amare grins as she stands behind Katara. “Take a look, Princess.”

Amare is a woman who is looking to revolutionize the fashion industry and when she showed Katara various sketches the previous day, Katara was enamored by the sheer beauty of the unique designs. It is under the guidance of Amare that Katara has lost her sarashi wraps and now utilizes undergarments that no one has heard of in any nation. The waterbender still is getting used to the fact that her lower bindings have been reduced to mere scraps of fabric that barely cover any body part. 

But ultimately, Katara trusts Amare. She finds the young seamstress inspirational as she talks about fabrics, dyes, styles, and the growing fashion industry of the Fire Nation.

Katara appraises herself critically in the floor length mirror, seeing dabs of skin peaking out from the cutouts of the dress. 

“And the dye for the dress will be--”

“Will be ready with the color you requested,” Amare reassures. “However, I must say again that I’ve never made a dress in strictly that color before for a ball. Maybe training clothes, but nothing for a ball, much less the Peace Treaty signing.”

_ Red isn’t your color _ .

She knows that Zuko was referring to the blood that night at the Inn, but she’s taking his words to heart. The day before she didn’t even realize she picked a different color for her dress based upon Zuko’s words, but now that they talked the night before, she’s realizing she subconsciously did it.

Amare hesitates before coming up behind Katara on the pedestal. “If I may?” She motions to Katara’s hair.

Katara nods as she allows the worker to touch her.

Amare gathers her hair that is down naturally, more so to still cover the mark that was left on her neck from Zuko. 

_ Spirits, _ she really thought ZUko would have given her another mark the night before. When he walked her to her room and pressed his lips to her, she had felt her toes curl. She wrapped her arms around him and snaked her fingers through his hair to pull him closer. She did everything she could think of, other than dropping naked in the hallway, to deepen the kiss, but Zuko had pulled back with a devious gleam in his eye.

He knew what he was doing last night. Although his kiss was sweet and wonderful, it left her wanting more. And Spirits, did she want more.

“This dress is made to show off your back. Make sure Uli does your hair in an updo of some sorts. I think it would be most beneficial if you also allowed for some curls to frame your face. The blue of your eyes will be striking in this dress.”

Katara smiles, thinking of Zuko, and her stomach tightens while her legs quiver.

She had not seen him at breakfast that morning due to training that was deemed important by Jee. 

She’s already having withdrawals.

“So, tell me about the young man who you’re wearing this dress for. Do I know him or is he from a foreign land?” Amare steps back. She is upfront and whimsical. She motions for Katara to change back into her leggings and Fire Nation midriff top.

A heat settles on her cheeks as her fingers shake just thinking about Zuko and his reaction to what she plans on wearing. If she’s lucky, she’ll last an hour at the ball before he drags her away somewhere.

“You probably know him--or at least know of him. Prince Zuko and I will be attending together.”

Amare’s eyes widen as Katara finishes dressing. “Really? He’s not the man I had pictured for you, to be honest.”

Katara’s first instinct is to go on the defense. But, she can’t let her anger get the better of her. Maybe Amare didn’t mean it the way it sounds?

“Oh really?” She tries to play it cool without sounding catty. “Pray tell, why not?”

“He’s always so serious.”

“Some would say dedicated,” Katara counters.

“And critical,” Amare smiles.

“That’s detail oriented.”

“Angry.”

“Misinterpreted by others.”

Amare holds up her hands in a mock surrender motion. “It’s clear you think very highly of him, Princess Katara. I mean no ill words. I’m sure you two will have a lovely time. In fact, I know you will! He won’t be able to keep his hands, muchless other body parts, off of you.”

Katara is sure all her blood has rushed to her face, but yet her core tingles. “Thank you Amare,” she gets out without sounding too breathless. 

_ That’s the plan anyways _ .

* * *

After training, Zuko quickly washes up and starts to go find Katara. He checks her room, but he figures it might be a long shot since Rozi and Si aren’t stationed at the doors and he knows that during the day wherever she is then the two guards follow closely.

“Leaving our girl a surprise in her room?” Lu Ten’s voice teases as Zuko freezes, hearing the sound of Katara’s door shutting behind himself.

Zuko tries to play it cool, but he frowns when he registers Lu Ten’s words.   
  
“She’s definitely not yours.”

“Oh, I know,” Lu Ten smirks, falling into step with Zuko. “Trust me. She’s made that clear since day one. I just like getting a rile out of you. You make it so easy, baby cousin.”

Changing the subject is easier than talking to Lu Ten about his new relationship with Katara. 

“We missed you at drill this morning. Jee wasn’t too impressed.”

Lu Ten doesn’t seem to look too worried. “You know that’s more your thing than mine.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be putting in your time? You know, when you become Firelord they’re going to have to respect you in order to follow your orders.”

“Okay,  _ dad _ ,” Lu Ten stresses. “The army just isn’t my thing. I don’t know why you do it.”

Zuko turns the corner and starts to make his way to the library. He knows from the talk amongst the servants that Katara spends time reading during the day.

“You’re the Crown Prince. You won’t have to serve when you eventually become Firelord. I’m just a part of the royal family; moving up in the ranks, becoming a colonel or general is pretty much planned out for me.”

“Then I can just make you one when I rule. Enjoy your youth while you still can.”

Zuko frowns; not liking handouts. Especially since ever receiving his scar he has felt like he needs to prove himself even more so than usual. 

“I’d rather not receive the help.”

Plus, he’s good at what he does. It’s an honor serving under Jee’s guidance and it makes Zuko feel good about himself knowing he’s good at least at one thing in his life.

Up ahead, Rozi and Si are standing outside the doors to the library.

Perfect. It’s time to ditch Lu Ten.

Without giving a reason, Zuko tells Lu Ten, “I’m going to Katara. You’re not welcome to join us.”

Zuko doesn’t know what type of reaction he was expecting, but Lu Ten laughs. “Seriously? It only took you a month. I was starting to think I’d have to do something drastic to get you to admit you like her.”

“Oh?” Zuko challenges, “You mean other than escorting her everywhere, touching her whenever you want, and teasing her.” Apparently he’s more jealous of his cousin than he thought.

“I only did those things to get a reaction out of you.” Lu Ten saultes him mockingly before stepping back the way they came. “And hey, you know what? It worked out! My job here is done.”

Zuko ignores his cousin in favor of finding his waterbender. 

“And remember, baby cousin,” Lu Ten calls once more so the whole hallway can hear. “A girl like Katara needs big, grand gestures! She is going to have every eligible male trailing after her during the Peace Treaty signing. Make her remember you.”

Grand gestures...Zuko can barely tolerate small public displays of affections without recoiling because they’re such intimate acts. Does Katara really want grand gestures? 

If that’s what it’s going to take to keep her then Zuko will have to make it work. He’s not going to lose her just because he isn’t willing to appease her.

“Has she been in here long?” Zuko asks Rozi and Si.

They both straighten up and it’s Si who answers.

“No, Prince Zuko. We just arrived back from the city only thirty minutes ago.”

His body tenses; wondering if he heard correctly.

“The city?”

The idea of her going into the city without him causes tension to settle, wrapping tightly around his body as if he’s a snake coiling.

“She wanted to check in on the hospital. I promise you, we kept her safe,” Rozi speaks up as if Zuko is doubting their abilities.

It doesn’t take long for Zuko to find Katara in the back corner of the library. He admits that he hasn’t spent nearly a lot of time in the library compared to other rooms of the palace. He nearly forgot what a grand room it is with floor to ceiling bookcases, rolling ladders to help reach the top shelves, and rows upon rows of scrolls that archive the four nations’ histories. 

Katara has chosen a plush chair in the very back corner, surrounded by dusty bookshelves that keep her hidden from anyone who walks in.

He watches for a moment, catalogues her body in his mind. She’s hunched over the table, various ink bottles open around her with various brushes. Her little tongue is sticking out as her eyes narrow and she feverishly writes.

If he wasn’t upset with her for going out to the city without telling him then he would be on her in a second.

He waits for her to finish writing before he makes his move and circles around her. Zuko is about to pounce from the side, capture her in his arms, when Katara lifts her hands and elegantly ties her hair in a top knot, exposing her bare neck with the clear purple bruise still on her skin from him.

Zuko gulps as she exposes herself.

He waits to see what she’ll do next.

Slowly, hesitantly, she lowers her left hand and places her grip on her upper thigh; so her fingers brush the inside of her apex and his dick jumps to attention.

Her other hand trails down the back of her neck, following the column of skin before landing on the fabric of her top. She squeezes and he sucks in a breath between his teeth.

From his view on the side he can see her nipples poking and straining as the hand along her thigh moves up and down in a soft caress. However, everytime it moves up she touches higher and higher until he’s begging Agni that it was he who could be touching her.

Her back arches, eyes closed, and she pinches her nipple with a breathy little moan.

“Zuko…”

HIs fists are clenched so tightly that his nails leave indents in his palms.

“Yes, Zuko….” she moans and her hips swivel in her seat as she tips her head back.

Zuko doesn’t stop his own hands from adjusting his aching member and just the tips of his fingers send a jolt through his body.

When he looks back to his waterbender she’s smiling at him, sweetly, with her hands folded in her lap like a proper Lady-as if she weren’t just touching herself.

That dangerous gleam in her eye is back; it mirrors the look from the night before when she told him about her dress.

She did this on purpose.

“Hello,” she greets, “My Prince.”

“You,” he strides over to her, and hauls her up by grabbing her forearms. She doesn’t protest. “Are nothing but trouble.”

She stands on her tip toes in front of him and presses a kiss to his lips. It’s chaste, friendly, and is exactly like the kiss he gave her the night before. 

“Now you know how I felt last night when you left me alone.”

Zuko’s eyes widen. He did the right thing for the first time in his life last night. Walking away from her had been torture, but he wasn’t about to fuck her in the training arena and he wasn’t going to rush their first time before Uli had to wake Katara and he had drill to get too. 

Katara means too much to him for a quickie to be their first time and this is the repayment he gets?

“I only kissed you,” he shoots back. “What you just did isn’t even comparable to what I did last night.”

“Maybe not to you,” Katara grins, as she wraps her arms around his lower back and pulls him in. He doesn’t fight her. “But to me it felt like the best kind of torture.” 

Zuko wraps his arms around her, not wanting to let go. He knows that she can feel his evident arousal still pressed against her stomach.

He takes a breath in and then a breath out.

She leans in one more time in greeting and he meets her halfway. He surprisingly is the first to pull away and Katara once again looks disappointed.

_ Do not look down, _ he tells himself, but his eyes betray him and he can still see the hard peaks of her nipples straining against her top and brushing his broad chest.

He’s not softening anytime soon, but he needs to keep his head clear.

“You did it again,” she whispers as she tucks her head under his chin. “You’re holding back on me.”

“That’s because,” Zuko whispers in her ear, “I’m trying to be the good guy that you deserve. But you’re making it awfully hard to abide by such standards; especially when all I want to do is throw you down on this table and make you scream my name so Rozi and Si hear all the way across the room and through the door.”

Katara gulps and his arms tighten around her to anchor himself.

“That’s probably a bad idea, right?”

Of course it is...for now. 

They’re first time deserves a bed, privacy, and no interruptions.

“Probably,” Katara hums.

“Good girl,” he praises. He tilts her chin up so he can see her stunning face. “Now, tell me what you’re working on that had you so concentrated that you didn’t even hear me walk in.”

Katara snorts lightly, “I heard you...eventually.”

He disentangles from Katara and looks down at the various pieces of parchment paper in front of her. He frowns when he sees Jet’s name.

Katara takes a deep breath and before he can question her she tells him, “I received another letter from Jet today, after lunch, and he’s asking if we can talk when he arrives in three days. At first I thought that I could just write him a letter, but that didn’t work out the first time when I left for the Fire Nation, since he’s still demanding to see me, and then to take my mind off of it I started drafting ideas on how to help the Fire Nation health system and be better prepared for the treaty signing, but I just couldn’t concentrate and here we are.”

“I can help,” Zuko says. 

He may not like talking, he may not like the people of the court or most of the advisors, but that doesn’t make him dumb or illiterite. 

“Really?”

“I did tell you before that we would figure out the hospital. I meant that, Katara. I always keep my word.” He guides her to sit down and he pulls a chair up next to her. “So, let me help you with that. And as for Jet? Easy, you don’t talk to him.”

“Zuko,” she is slightly taken aback by his dismissal of the idea, “I owe him a conversation.”

“Why? Because you left him? Because he cheated on you?” Because he’s an arrogant prick who tries to fuck you and when you said no he moved on behind your back?”

His words are harsh and a war is waging within. He hates the idea of anyone being with Katara the way he wants to be with her but at the same time he hates the idea of Jet ever hurting Katara in the first place.

“I don’t think he did move on,” she finally admits.

Wait...what?

“I didn’t really give him a chance to explain. I…” she trails off and Zuko pinches his eyebrows in confusion. She avoids looking at him and he can see the shame coat her face. He hates this look on her. 

“Hey,” Zuko tilts her face up to look at him. “It’s okay,” he reassures. “I won’t judge,” he vows. He’s the last person who should be judging anyone.

“See, I kind of left him in a letter.” Zuko’s eyes widen in surprise. That’s not what he is expecting. “It was so frantic after the North and my parents knew we needed to move on, fast, as soon as everyone was healed and there really wasn’t time to put my disaster of a love life first, and so I just wrote him saying we were done.” Katara frowns further, “Thinking back over it, I didn’t even tell him a reason. I just left.”

“He cheated on you. He hurt you. You don’t have to give him a reason,” Zuko growls, hating how she feels like she needs to still coddle her ex.

“Jet isn’t like that. He needs to hear me say it or else he won’t stop trying to pursue. I know him, Zuko. But I don’t think another letter is a good idea.”

If she can’t tell him in a letter then that means the only other option would be…

Agni, he hates this. But he can’t tell her who she can see or what she can do. He can try, but he’ll just end up being a prick and Katara will rebel against him anyways.

But wouldn’t they have fun if he had to punish her for her rebellious streak?

An image of her caramel skin covered in bruising love marks and red tints float through his mind and his mouth goes dry. Is Katara the type to give herself fully over to him; to truly let him take control like that?

“I hate that you have to talk to him,” Zuko admits. “I know I can’t tell you what to do. I don’t want to be like  _ that _ , but...I’m worried,” he admits as he swallows the bitter pill. 

Apparently, after apologizing the night before he’s turned into a talkative person who can’t stop talking about his feelings. It’s a weird, vulnerable sensation.

“Oh Zuko,” Katara turns in her chair and he basks in the feel of her cool hands cupping his face. “It’ll be a quick conversation. I promise.”

“I’ve met Jet before,” Zuko reminds her. “He’s... _ persistent _ .” He remembers all too well running into Jet a year ago when they travelled to King Kuei’s home. It had been the dead of night and Zuko was just getting back from a midnight walk--another nightmare keeping him up--and he heard voices. 

He had caught Jet with a woman, coaxing her to join him for the night while their hands were placed on each other in not so innocent places.

Back then, even before Jet’s inevitable finding out about him and Katara, the male seemed to hate Zuko without even talking to him. 

Zuko is pushed back in his seat, a pretty, little body sliding over his and he grins as Katara straddles his lap, mirroring the position they were in not even a week ago when she healed him at the Inn.

He can’t stop his hand from reaching out and trailing along the purple bruise.

“Jet and I are broken up,” Katara says firmly. Not once taking her eyes away from him. He sees the determination in her blue orbs and heat spreads throughout his body, entangling with her. Zuko’s hands fall to her hips, his fingers tickling the exposed skin above the hem of her low pants. He guides her to keep moving over him, wanting to push up into her. “It’s not Jet who makes my legs quiver and my heart race,” she whispers in his ear. “It’s not Jet that I think about every waking moment.”

She’s practically begging for him to take her, but he can’t. Not on the damn table.

His voice is raspy as he moves with her. “Who gets your blood pumping, Katara?”

“You,” she answers, leaning down for a kiss, but he pulls back and she actually mewls in protest.

He  _ definitely  _ wants to hear that sound again.

“Who’s the only person allowed to kiss you?”

“You.”

“Who gets to touch you?”

“You.”

He takes a chance and his voice drops quietly. 

“Who do you think about, when you’re all alone at night, and you slip your fingers into your wet slit?”

“You.”

She’s rubbing now, shamelessly, against him and his mouth lands on the other side of her neck that isn’t marked. He presses a kiss once...twice...three times before he whispers again.

“Who is the only man you’re going to let touch you like this? The only one to see you come undone like this? The only one to  _ fuck _ you like this?”

She’s chanting now, bouncing up and down with her eyes squeezed shut, and his mouth latches on for the best ride of his life. 

“You...You...You, Zuko.”

The door opening and shutting heavily fills the tense air.

“Katara?”

“Sugar Queen, we know you're here. And out of courtesy, Suki and I’ll give you thirty seconds to disentangle yourself from whoever you’re humping and come greet us!”

“Toph!”

Huh?

No.

Footsteps, slow and unsure, echo through the large room. Katara jumps in his arms and she scrambles out of his lap. She struggles but that might be due to the fact that Zuko isn’t exactly helping her by holding her waist steady.

A girl, similar to Katara’s age and height, is standing at the end of the row, looking at them with a smirk on her face. She’s dressed in a green dress and black armor with a gold headpiece. There’s no mistaking the Kyoshi Warrior garb, however, this girl isn’t wearing the traditional makeup at the moment.

Standing next to her is a small, five foot girl that seems to be a few years younger than Katara. She’s wearing a cream and light green dress, her hair piled high on her head, but the glassy eyes have Zuko shocked. He vaguely remembers seeing the blind girl somewhere, but all his blood is rushing south and he can’t think straight.

The small girl is smirking at him, as if she can see right through him and into his dirty mind.

He doesn’t like it one bit.

“Suki!” Katara exclaims with excitement, running off towards her friends and they hug as if they haven’t seen each other in years. “Toph!”

“I’ll give you this one hug,” the smaller girl says before she relaxes in the embrace. “But that’s only because I owe you one of these.” Toph pulls back and clocks Katara in the arm.

“Ow! What the hell?” His waterbender swears and even hearing her cussing sends a jolt to his groin.

Think about training that morning.

Think about fire bending.

Think about anything other than Katara.

Zuko’s body suddenly feels cold as he shifts in his seat, trying to somehow alleviate his problem before Katara inevitably introduces them.

He doesn’t want to come off as a jerk, but he can’t stop the frustrated sigh from escaping as he thinks of literally anything but his waterbender.

“We’re sorry for interrupting,” the Kyoshi Warrior says sheepishly. Suki gives Katara a knowing look, “But you know how impatient  _ this one _ can be.” She indicates the blind girl.

He wants to tell her that if she’s really sorry then she can leave and come back later, but the more rational part of him knows that it’s probably best they were interrupted  _ this time _ only.

The smaller girl snorts. She may be dressed as if she comes from money, but she certainly doesn’t act like it. “Suki may be sorry, but I’m not.” Then she’s smirking in his direction again. “I knew exactly what we were walking into. I could practically hear your two hearts from across the palace.”

“We were writing,” Katara says lamely, not at all convincingly. “Come on, I want to introduce you guys.” Katara leads her friends over and Zuko stands as close as possible to the table; hoping that the edge of the table is high enough to cover his clear, straining erection. “Suki and Toph, this is Prince Zuko. Zuko, this is one of my best friends, Suki. She’s part of the Kyoshi Warriors. She’s actually training to become the leader of the warriors.”

“That’s an amazing thing to accomplish at such a young age.”

Suki beams under their praise. 

Zuko has in fact probably met all of Katara’s friends at one point in time or another; rather it be from treaty signings or traveling with his Uncle, but then again, he didn’t really pay much attention; especially not over the last two years. And for all of Katara’s travels, she had never met him before coming to the palace either.

“She is amazing. She was the one who helped teach me hand to hand combat,” Katara praises.

Toph clears her throat.

Katara rolls her eyes playfully, giving Zuko a charming smile over Toph’s head. “And this is Toph Beifong--”

“More important than my last name, I’m the greatest Earthbender and Metalbender there is.”

“She’s also modest and humble,” Suki teases lightly.

“Don’t lie to the poor guy. I’m neither of those things.”

“Anyways,” Suki cuts in, “It’s clear that you two are busy and we were just on our way to dinner. Would you two like to join?”

Zuko can see the excitement in Katara’s eyes and he vows to do anything to keep that happy look there.

“You go ahead,” he says before she can answer. “I’ll clean up here, and let you three catch up.”

“Are you sure?” Katara is hesitant. He can see the fading desire in her eyes as she looks torn.

He’ll never make her choose between her friends and spending alone time with him.

“Go,” he encourages with the most sincere smile he can muster. “You haven’t seen them in months and it’ll be good to catch up.”

“Meet us in the garden after?” She asks sweetly.

And how can he say no to that?

“Ugh,” Toph pretends to gag as she turns to walk away; apparently sick of their conversation already. “I’m blind and I can still see the sickly sweet looks you two are throwing each other. Makes me sick.”

“I’ll go after her. We’ll just give you a minute,” Suki winks at Katara as she leads Toph out of the library.

Katara frowns. “Are you sure you’re okay with me going to dinner with them?”

“You don’t have to ask me for permission,” he reminds her. “They’re your friends and I respect that.”

She presses a kiss of promise to his mouth as a ‘thank you’ and ‘see you later’ and Zuko is left standing in the damn library until his body decides to behave.

* * *

The next couple of days leading to the ball and the beginning of the Peace Signing are non eventful. Zuko spends his time sneaking glances at Katara, training, and meeting her friends. So far Sokka and Aang haven’t arrived yet. The Southern Air Temple being the only temple that is missing as of the moment.

Zuko had learned just how close Katara’s group of friends seemed to be and it is very evident that Sokka and she are the two that glue everyone together. Toph has met Suki through Katara and Suki has met Sokka through Katara and then the girls met Aang through Sokka. It is all one big web of people that Zuko is doing his best to keep up with.

He enjoys his evenings outside in the garden with Katara before her friends come to pull her away for dinner. He’s invited each time but he wants to give her space to catch up. And so he takes dinner with his mother, uncle, or Lu Ten.

Currently, Zuko is sitting on the lowest branch of a white ash tree, with his back to the trunk and Katara nestled between his legs.

They haven’t had much time alone due to all nations occupying the palace.

He’s come to find out that Katara can’t leave her room without running into at least three people who know her and want to catch up.

So far, however, Jet is not one of them. He isn’t due to arrive until later that night.

“You haven’t heard of any storms in the south, have you?” Katara asks, breaking the silence.

He shakes his head but she can’t see. “No. If I did I would tell you.” She sighs and he hates that he can literally feel the tension in her small body. “They’re okay, Katara. Sokka and Aang will be here. They still have two days.”

“You’re right,” she mutters even though he knows that she’s still worrying. 

“What if I told you that I may or may not have thought of a solution to the healthcare problem we have in the Fire Nation,” he teases lightly.

Katara whirls around, a lot quicker than he thinks possible and now she’s facing him. The high slit in her dress allows her to straddle the tree that they’re resting on.

“Zuko,” she scolds, “don’t tease.” 

“Who says I’m teasing? I was doing some thinking after breakfast when I ran into some people from the North. That’s where people go to learn how to heal with their waterbending, right?” Katara nods in confirmation and so he tells her about his idea, hesitant at first because he’s never had to present an idea before and he doesn’t want to seem dumb or wrong, but the more he speaks the more Katara starts to smile and she’s no longer chewing on her bottom lip.

“Zuko,” she says his name with such devotion as her eyes sparkle and her grin widens. “That idea is perfect! You have to propose it at the signing.”

“What?” He is not expecting that. He can’t propose that idea. He’s only attended one signing before, back when he was sixteen, right before receiving his scar. At the time Katara would have only been about fourteen and still too young to sit in on the meeting. He hasn’t been to one since. “I was thinking you could. It’s because of you that changes need to be made. You’re the person everyone wants to listen too.”

“What’s the real reason you don’t want to do it?”

And because he can’t hide anything from her for long he tells her. “I missed last year's signing because of my scar. For some people this is the first time they will have seen it and you know the rumors that people say about it. They all think I got it because of training. Because I’m  _ that _ bad at firebending. I don’t need to hear anymore people talk about it.”

“I wish I could stop the whispers, but your scar is a part of you. And,” she says with mirth, “I happen to like  _ all _ of you.”

She scoots closer so their thighs touch and she loops her arms around his neck so casually.

“I don’t want to pressure you into doing it, but this was your idea, and you deserve the credit. And I’ll be there, sitting across from you, supporting you when you need it. So think of it this way, you already have the Watertribe support. It’s just the Fire Nation support you need and that’s your Uncle, right?”

Zuko scoffs, “I wish. He has several advisors that will need to vote on it. Some of them aren’t bad.” He prefers the war council men over the elderly advisors. “But some are so stuck in their ways that they’ll be hard to convince; especially since it requires the Fire Nation to admit that they’re not perfect and need help.”

“Just think about it, alright? I know you can do it. I think it’ll sound better coming from you, an insider, rather than me, an outsider. I’ll just come off as some foreigner who thinks she’s better than everyone.”

“You are better than everyone.”

A blush coats her lovely skin under his praise.

Katara leans further into him, and he can see her eyes darkening when her little tongue wets her bottom lip. 

“I’m not though.”

She sounds so sad all of a sudden. 

“Of course you are. I can barely get you alone for five minutes this week. Everyone is stopping you to talk.”

“Because I hold the power for the Watertribe right now. Just wait until Sokka gets here, then you’ll see everyone flocking to him.”

“I doubt that.”

“You don’t hear the whispers about me, do you?” She doesn’t say it to accuse him. Katara is just literally shocked. “Zuko, how do you think people are responding about what happened in the North? They want someone to blame for the destruction. Your Uncle lost people up there from the attack, the Earth Kingdom and Air Nomads did also. And because we are not close to discovering the rebels, it’s easier to blame me. They think that just because I’m a woman, I must have done something to warrant a whole army wanting to kill me.”

“You’ve never seemed upset before.” How could he have missed this? “I saw you greet King Bumi and your tribal people. They all seemed happy to see you.” 

“Those people, yes. Even your Uncle is great, but you said it yourself, he has advisors and it’s the people who aren’t the face of the nation that really talk. I’m betting the same stuffy advisors you don’t like also hate me. The only reason they took me in is because they’re hoping I’ll marry a Fire Nation nobleman and solidify peace indefinitely with the Fire Nation.”

Katara peers up at Zuko, narrowing her eyes. “Even you didn’t like me when I came.” He goes to protest, but she continues with an eye roll. “I know, I know, you said that you did like me and that you were just confused and angry and I know we talked about it already, but I’ve been putting up with that for months now from others. You should hear the things they say: I’m a coward for not surrendering and offering my life for others. I’m gutless, helpless, only good for one thing on my back.”

“But then if I stand up for myself the men say I’m too arrogant, snotty, conceited… well, you get the idea. And that’s only coming from the men. There’s of course the catty women who say my hair is too curly or long, my skin is too dark, my curves are too curvy. Just petty things that I can’t change other than being nice and hope that my kindness deters them.”

Zuko doesn’t think. He’s too angry to think and he’s afraid that he’ll say something he’ll regret. Not to Katara, but he’s afraid he’ll go off to his Uncle and demand to speak to the people who have been taunting Katara on the side.

Instead, he channels his anger through another outlet.

He grabs her thighs, and hauls her towards him. Katara lets out a yelp as he stands up with her and knocks her back against the tree trunk. She has no other option but to wrap her legs around his lean waist and he loves every moment of it.

Zuko cuts her off before she can say any more hurtful words about herself. “I like your long hair and I think your curves are sexy as hell.”

Katara’s chest rises and falls and Zuko uses the quiet breathing to help lull him into a state of mind where he doesn’t want to burn every single person down.

He can handle the taunts and whispers aimed towards him. He’s had two years to perfect his mask before the people of court, but Katara should never have to endure such words of pettiness.

Her eyes are wide as he’s sure he looks like a crazy person in front of her, but his hands keep twitching as if he’s going to light them on fire but he changes his mind at the last minute.

“Zuko…” 

Her soft lips are right on his, breathing air into his lungs and he stares at them, wanting to bite and pull and tug and claim. 

He loves that her body is so easy to handle.

“You are the prettiest little thing I have ever seen,” Zuko whispers to her, his voice hoarse from the amount of control he’s exhibiting. “But it’s not just your looks. You’re smart, and you care about people--people who don’t treat you with enough kindness in return--and Agni, your quick witted mouth is going to be the death of me, Katara,” Zuko breathes into her mouth.

“Spirits, I--”

Her hot core is warming his stomach, setting him on fire as she clenches around him.

He cuts off whatever Katara is about to say by slamming his mouth down on hers.

Zuko wants to claim her so no one can dare say anything harmful about her. He wants to pin her against the bookshelves in the library and kiss her without a sound. He wants her to ride him, so fast and hard that he has no choice but to grip her full hips and hang on for dear life. 

Katara’s lips move against his, kissing him back just as frantically.

She seems to have the same idea as him as she pulls back for a quick second, but he’s on her instantly, latching his teeth on her neck before soothing his bite with searing lips.

“Zuko,” she moans, looking around with blown out eyes; as if realizing that they’re out in the open. “My chambers...please.”

“I told you you are smart,” he teases before nipping her. She goes to remove her legs, but he tightens his hold. “What are you doing?”

“The guards...someone will see,” she says uneasily. Zuko curses Agni in his head before he drops her and grips her hand. “Come on.”

He’s impatient and so is Katara. Rozi and Si follow several feet behind them, and if they know what is going on then they don’t say anything.

They’re smart guards.

Before the door to her antichamber is shut all the way, she squeaks out to her two guards, “I’m retiring for the night--oh!”

Zuko grips her ass in his hands, kneading the flesh and picking her back up so her legs wrap around his body again. He presses into her, so close and hard that he swears he can feel her wet heat through their layers of clothing.

Katara’s hands run through his hair, pulling at the scalp to angle his head to her liking and he growls as her legs purposefully tighten around him.

He drops her hard onto the writing desk, the ink and various scrolls falling to the floor. She moans at the treatment, biting his lip in retaliation.

Zuko’s mind is going back and forth, like a tidal wave with the push and pull of the water. He wants to bend her over every surface in the room, but he also wants her comfortable. He still doesn’t exactly know how far she’s gone and he doesn’t want to push too quickly or Agni forbid--scare her.

“Tell me what you like,” he groans against her shoulder, his nose pushing the thin strap off so it dangles down her arm. He nips gently, golden eyes finding her dark blue orbs. A little more nudging and her breast will be free of their confines. “Tell me and I’ll do it.”

Katara raises her timid eyes, speaking low with a pretty, pink blush on her cheeks. “Last night I dreamt of your mouth on me. I woke up and I was  _ so  _ wet for you.”

“Fuck,” he swears painfully as image after image of their two bodies moving together flood his mind.

“Zuko?” She hums in his ear. “I don’t want to stop tonight.”

He swallows and dives down for her mouth again, bowing her back and nearly bending her in half. But she doesn’t seem to mind as her hips circle his and the material of their informal clothes rub against one another. He swears he can feel her hardened clit, but he’s done feeling it through clothes. 

He wants to feel it under his tongue as he watches her come undone.

Zuko lowers the two razor thin straps of her dress and is mesmerized by the two soft peaks that are exposed and achingly aroused.

He wants to sink his teeth around her pebbled nipples.

Katara doesn’t shy away as she leans back on her elbows, watching him through her lust filled haze.

“Well don’t stop on my account,” a deep voice drawls lazily.

Zuko spins around, shielding Katara’s bare chest as she scrambles to pull her dress up. A flame sits in his palm as he uses it to light the room.

“Jet,” Katara hisses.

Jet is sitting on her chaise lounge seat, eating out of one of the many bowls of fruit that the servants keep in Katara’s room; freshly stocked.

He has his ankles crossed, an arm slung casually over the furniture, and a crooked grin on his face. His eyes rake over Katara’s body and Zuko is ready to spit fire.

“What the hell are you doing in here?”

Jet ignores Zuko’s question, his eyes pinning Katara down. 

“We,” Jet says, “need to talk.”


	11. Better Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy :)

Jet had always been a smooth talker with a charming smile. He knew who to compliment to achieve what he wanted and he was persistent when he set his mind to something. Katara just never thought she would be the thing he would become persistent about--not after Yue.

Katara can feel heat emanating from Zuko’s body--which is still partially shielding her from Jet’s roving eyes. Her high of feeling Zuko’s body against her, being cocooned by his warmth, is slowly leaving her body. Now, she’s just left with a wanting ache that is settling deep within her bones. 

“I think our talk can wait until tomorrow,” she sniffs; hoping beyond hope that Zuko knows that she didn’t invite Jet into her room. She would never do that willingly.

“Well,” he smiles, showing off his pearly, white teeth. “Kat, don’t you think I at least deserve to know the reason why you left me to go spread your legs for some  _ ash burner _ ? You could have at least picked the other one; his face isn’t mangled.”

She knows the reaction Zuko is going to have before the prince probably realizes he’s reacting in the first place.

Katara grabs onto Zuko’s arm, digging her fingers in to hold on for dear life. “Zuko, no,” he’s ready to attack, the flame in his hand growing bigger and brighter. It’s illuminating the whole antechamber now. In fact, Katara realizes he's burning up from the inside out. She remembers something Lu Ten said about firebenders losing control. “Breathe,” she whispers for him. “Please, Zuko. It means nothing. Jet means  _ nothing _ . He’s just trying to get a reaction out of us.””

But if Katara is being honest with herself, she nearly loses control as well. Calling someone an ‘ash burner’ is a slight against them, and then hearing it directed towards Zuko, along with the comment about his face, makes Katara see red. But it won’t do anyone any good if all three people lose their tempers.

“He doesn’t get to talk like that about you, Katara.”

“Please listen to me. Jet. Means. Nothing. He doesn’t deserve a reaction.”

Jet’s eyes narrow as he watches her calm Zuko down. A laugh bubbles up from his throat and at one time in her life Katara used to blush when he laughed like that. 

“You’ve been here a month already and you have him on such a short leash, Kat. Let the boy play.” It doesn’t matter to Jet that Zuko and he are practically the same age.

“ _ Jet! Enough! _ ” Katara demands, and she doesn’t notice it at first, but the water and wines that are kept on her drink cart start to bubble and ripple. She turns her attention back to Zuko who looks positively murderous.

Zuko’s voice drops and Katara shivers at the dark tone. “You are going to leave Katara alone.” Zuko’s golden eyes narrow and turn nearly black. “If she looks at you, then find someone else to look at. If she’s near, find some place else to run too. And if I’m around, then you better pray that someone else is too, because that’s the only reason why it’ll stop me from making you disappear.”

Jet’s eyes are locked on Zuko’s; the only sound in the room is their ragged breathing. Katara just knows that Zuko is serious. 

This isn’t the Zuko she’s come to know over the last week. This isn’t the Zuko who holds her out in the gardens before dinner, the Zuko who allows her time with her friends even though all she wants to do is stay with him, or the man who helped others at the hospital. 

No--this is a Zuko that she hasn’t seen yet. He was never this cold or cruel when they had their worst confrontations.

And yet, a jolt of liquid heat spreads low in her tummy just thinking about Zuko turning his dark eyes on her.

“I’m a Prince,” Zuko throws his title around. “The ways I can hurt you only increase by the day.”

If Jet is as intimidated as Katara feels then he doesn’t show it. The Freedom Fighter stands still for a moment before scoffing.

“You want me to give you a reason to hit me, don’t you?” Jet stands now, three feet in front of them. “Your body is shaking so bad. Spirits, you want this fight, don’t you?”

“Jet,” Katara hopes her voice comes out short and strong. Something has to happen or else there will be a bloodbath in her room. “Just, give us a minute. Go over there.” She half heartedly shoos him away, not sparing him a glance as she stands in front of Zuko now.

But the Prince is not looking at her. His eyes are narrowed into slits and trained on Jet as he saunters away.

“Hey,” she tries to bring him back to her. Carefully, she cups his face and lowers his head so he can truly focus on her. “Zuko, this is what he wants. This is what Jet is good at; getting under peoples’ skin and you’re letting him win. Don’t do it; don’t stoop to his level of pettiness. Please?”

Zuko exhales, his eyes blinking once...twice...thrice times before she can see his golden hues that she loves so much and he starts to begin to look like her Zuko again.

“You’re not talking to him. Not tonight.”

“Zuko,” she breathes, trying to keep her control. She doesn’t want to misplace her anger with Jet onto Zuko. “You know I have too. I want to get this over with as soon as possible.” She knows that if she doesn’t then it’s going to linger in the back of her mind and she doesn’t want anything to ruin her time with her friends who are visiting or with Zuko.

Zuko’s eyes linger on her face and she sees nothing but concern and devotion. 

It strikes her that someone who’s only known her for a little more than a month can look at her like that. He’s someone who has seen her stubborn side, her fighting side, her temperamental side, and her kindness. He’s seen some of her best and some of her worst moments and yet he can still look at her like  _ that _ .

It makes the next words that slip out of her mouth so effortless. 

“When I’m done,” she murmurs, “I’ll come find you in your room.”

His eyes snap back to hers and she knows what he must be thinking, and even though she was ready before to invite him into her bed, she doesn’t want this moment to be cursed by Jet’s return.

“Not for…” she blushes furiously. She knows that they should probably talk. “Well...not to continue, but we should talk and I want,” she bites her lip, afraid of how this will sound. She doesn’t want to come off too clingy. “I want you to be the last person I speak to before bed.”

“You get one short talk with him,” Zuko gruffs out and Katara wants to argue with him about telling her what to do, but she refrains. “If I don’t see you in my room in twenty minutes then I’m coming to find you,” he whispers in her ear. “And if I have to find you; you won’t like the consequences.”

It’s a dangerous promise that makes her rub her thighs together.

“Promise?” She breathes.

Zuko presses his mouth against hers and pulls away all too quickly. “Promise. Telling him he’s a scumbag shouldn’t take longer than twenty minutes. I’ll be waiting.”

When Zuko is gone Katara can finally think straight. Jet has his eyes narrowed and for a brief second she nearly forgot that he is still in her chambers.

“You weren’t kidding in your letter. You really are done with me, huh?” He asks even though she knows that he doesn’t expect an answer.

Katara remembers the hasty, little letter she left him

_ Jet, _

_ We’re through. Ask Yue why.  _

_ \--Katara. _

Silence stretches out between them and for the first time in a while she sees Jet actually looking out of place.

She crosses her arms and leans against the desk that’s behind her. 

“You wanted to talk; so talk.”

“It was one time, Kat,” he blurts out. “One time when I was drunk and I have regretted it ever since! Everything was so stressful and we knew the rebels were coming the next day and you had just turned me down and Yue was there and...fuck, I didn’t know I would lose you over it.”

There are so many things wrong with what Jet is saying that she doesn’t even know where to begin.

In fact, watching him run his hand through his already wild hair, lets her know that the motion isn’t the first time that night he did that action. It seems like he’s at a loss just as much as she is.

“You didn’t know you would lose me over it? Did you think I wouldn’t find out? Or did you think I would have been okay sharing my boyfriend with some other girl?” She reels it in. Eighteen minutes now before Zuko will make do on his promise and storm through her doors. “Were you going to tell me?”

Jet looks down and she knows all from that action what his answer is, but when he looks up she’s surprised to see a shine to his eyes. Never, in two years, has she seen him get this emotional.

“I love you. I thought you felt the same. We could have worked through it.”

She can’t hold his eyes because this is the first time someone has told her that they love her; outside of her family, and she can’t say it back. She refuses to lie to spare his feelings.

Katara knows what she has to say; she knows what she has to do.

“Jet, I didn’t cry after I saw you cheat. I didn’t cry when I left you. I didn’t cry at all. Even if I was the one to break up with you, it should’ve been harder than that, but it wasn’t.”

He frowns while crossing his arms to match her stance. “You wanted me to make you cry?”

“No...yes...not like that. I’m just saying, the break up should have hurt a little, but I felt nothing. I realize now that I had been feeling so indifferent towards you at the end of our relationship that leaving you didn’t even phase me. If you hadn't cheated on me with Yue, then it was only a matter of time before we broke up anyways. We weren’t right for each other.”

“You say  _ we _ , but I don’t believe that. You don’t get to speak for me! I could have been right for you if you let me.” His voice raises slightly, “I might have been the one to cheat, but you also played a role in that.”

“Because I wouldn’t sleep with you? I’m glad I didn’t sleep with you!”

“You pushed me away every chance you got since we arrived in the North. Hell, I tried and tried to relate to you, for you to give me a second of your day, but you pushed me aside all the time!”

“Because you didn’t allow me to be who I wanted to be! You kept me on your arm as eye candy. Don’t deny that! You only liked when I sparred with you so you could show me off. You only liked it when I spoke to people if you were at my side. That’s not the person I want to be with, Jet!”

He scoffs with distaste. “So you’d rather move on with that  _ scarface _ ? Seriously? You know what the fire nation did to my village, Kat. And now you’re sleeping with one of them?”

She doesn’t deny him or try to defend her virtue to Jet. How can she when she and Zuko did indeed plan to sleep with each other if Jet wasn’t in her room waiting?

“Don’t call him that,” she hisses. “Zuko isn’t like the barbarians who terrorized your village. You know those were rogue soldiers who just happened to be Fire Nation. And I’m sorry, Jet, I truly am about your parents, but you can’t blame everyone from the Fire Nation when the people who killed your village have already been dealt with.”

Jet’s fists are shaking and his body is rigid with anger. She knows that he sees red anytime he allows his inner demons to take over and it’s only when he’s reminded of his parents untimely deaths that he loses himself completely.

“Jet,” she whispers, hoping to break him out of his trance.

He strides over to her, gripping her shoulders with force, his nails cutting into her skin. “I can change for you. I can be better, Kat. I promise.”

She should have knocked him away. Katara knows that she’s in a dangerous position right now. But she’s frozen to her spot as his arms lock around her and his body towers over her own.

“Jet,” she swallows, afraid that if she says the wrong thing then he really will snap. “I don’t feel anything for you anymore. Now let go,” she requests.

“I hate seeing you with him,” Jet growls;ignoring her demand. “He had his hands and mouth all over you and you just let him! You were going to fuck him when you barely even know him! You know what that mark means on his face, don’t you?” Jet yells, shaking her body for good measure.

“I know enough! And Zuko is more honorable than any man I know; you included, Jet.”

“You used to feel something for me. Back, before the North, things were good between us. It can be that way again. Let me show you.”

His mouth comes near her and his thigh wedges itself between her legs.

Katara gets her hands up, and pushes against his chest “Jet, no!”

Her door slams open and two figures are standing in the doorway, but Katara doesn’t have time to see who’s with Zuko.

Was Zuko just standing outside her door? Her twenty minutes were not up yet.

Jet slams into her, Katara’s lower back hitting the edge of the desk painfully and she yelps.

Calling for the water that’s in the vases nearby, she creates a long, thin tendril and knocks him back with it. He stumbles, but she doesn’t stop. The water whip circles his throat, and tightens in a secure hold. He can take in small amounts of air; it’s not enough to make him suffocate, but it’s enough to get her point across.

She doesn’t look at Zuko because she needs to finish this with Jet; once and for all.

“Oh shit,” Lu Ten’s voice sounds faded.

_ So that’s who Zuko is with, _ Katara thinks for a second before advancing on Jet.

She grips his chin, making sure that their eyes meet. “Let’s pretend that you didn’t hear me the first time. I feel nothing for you,” she repeats. “I won’t ever feel anything for you. And if you ever try to touch me again then you know what will happen to you.”

She lets the water float back to the vases and takes a deep breath.

“Why am I even surprised that you’re so willing to spread your legs for  _ him _ ,” Jet sneers as he starts to walk towards the door, and Katara just knows he’s going to say something stupid becuase she humiliated him in front of Zuko and Lu Ten. “You’re Watertribe and you know what they say about Watertribe women...There’s no one in the world who can get wetter than a Watertribe wom--”

Zuko seizes Jet, pulling him up by the collar so they’re face to face. Smoke literally comes out of Zuko’s nose and she can practically feel his hands heating up.

“Zuko!”

“If you try to ever touch her again,” He seethes, “Then what Katara plans to do to you is  _ nothing _ compared to what I will do.” Zuko moves quickly and his fist collides with Jet’s abdomen, knocking the breath from his lungs. 

Katara watches as Jet is thrown out of her room and it’s just the two princes and her now. “Lu Ten,” Zuko’s voice is sharp, and if Lu Ten is upset with Zuko ordering him around, then he doesn’t show it. “Make sure Jet gets back to his room without wandering again.”

Lu Ten smirks, the mirth in his eyes taking over and Katara just knows that he’s ready to give Jet a hard time as well.

“It’ll be my pleasure,” Lu Ten practically purrs. He meets Katara’s eyes and winks at her before leaving Zuko and her alone.

The silence is thick and heavy; weighing down on Katara as she waits for Zuko to say something, but he has his back to her and she can see his shoulders moving up and down rigidly with each measured breath he takes.

His fists are clenched tightly and she can see his nails cutting into his skin. 

“Zuko,” she murmurs; carefully, and when she lays a hand on his upper arm to get his attention he flinches away. 

That hurts more than anything Jet could have possibly said.

“Just...give me a minute,” he rasps out harshly, his breathing ragged. 

She mistakes his anger towards Jet and thinks that he’s angry at her for causing all this trouble.

“I’m sorry,” she apologizes. “I’m so sorry. If I wasn’t here then Jet wouldn’t be like this towards you and--”

Zuko turns around, storms into her space, and his body crowds hers. “Do not apologize for him, Katara.” He lets out a strangled laugh and pinches the bridge of his nose as he towers over her. “I’m not mad at you. I’m mad  _ for _ you and it’s taking every single ounce of control not to burn him alive. I was so close to losing control and….that’s something I don’t want you to see again.” He tucks a stray piece of hair behind her ear and her breath hitches at the small, intimate contact. “I can handle what he says about me. It’s nothing I haven’t heard before, but I  _ refuse _ to allow someone to say such things about you.”

Her breathing falls into sync with Zuko’s without even trying. She is so used to standing up for herself over the last year that it’s refreshing to have someone else do it for her. Of course, she knows that she has her parents and brother and friends, but having someone like Zuko protecting her sends a shiver through her body and warms her to her very soul.

He wraps his arms around her and at first his hold starts out hard and tight, squeezing and bruising in all the right places, however, she can feel the tension leave his body the longer he holds her and she wraps her arms around his midsection. Her head fits perfectly under his chin and she feels him hum in appreciation of having her close.

She can’t fathom letting him leave her chambers.

“I don’t want to be alone tonight,” she admits quietly. She knows what it sounds like and she hates to disappoint him, however, she pulls back to look up at him with an embarrassed smile. She knows that she’s blushing heavily. “I don’t think the timing is right for us tonight, but can’t we just pretend we’re back at the Inn and talk instead until we fall asleep?”

It’s risky and she can’t even imagine the rumors that will spread if anyone sees them sharing a bed due to their lack of commitment in the form of engagement to one another, but it’s a risk she’s willing to take.

“As if you could make me leave,” Zuko scoffs and his golden eyes are back to being their beautiful color.

* * *

The next few days pass by in a blur and before Zuko realizes it the Annual Peace Treaty ball is upon them. He has kept busy spending every free moment with Katara, meeting the stuck up noblemen from every nation, and training under Jee’s command. His uncle wasn’t wrong when he said the Freedom Fighters would be joining them and they would combine their training regiments.

When the other Watertribe Warriors heard about the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation joining forces to train, they also wanted to join. Zuko’s never been so tired in his life after only a few hours a day of sparring.

But some good did come out of it. Zuko was honored when Jee pulled him aside the first day and told him that he would be in charge of a small group of men when it came to training with the Earth Kingdom and Watertribe. He was given about thirty men to command on his own and Katara was ecstatic when he told her that evening as he slipped into bed besides her.

That was one of the hottest make out sessions they’ve had that followed.

It wasn’t conventional in the slightest and if anyone were to catch them together at night then they would either be forced to marry to save face to their names (whatever was left of Zuko’s anyways), or Zuko was told by Lu Ten that Katara’s parents may decide to take her away from the Fire Nation and keep her hidden somewhere in the vast lands of the Earth Kingdom. He definitely didn’t want that since the Freedom Fighters would then be in charge of her safety and Jet is someone Zuko does not trust.

The Fire Nation is lax compared to most nations about bedding one another, but since Katara is Watertribe she is trying her hardest to abide mostly by her tribe’s customs and beliefs. And Zuko is willing to honor that; even if that means slipping out of her room so early and going to his own chambers to mess up his bedsheets for the servants to see. 

It’s getting harder and harder to leave her bed, however, and that morning is no different.

He’s lying on his back, the sun barely touching the horizon and he knows that he must leave, but Katara is wrapped so tightly around him, using his body heat as warmth even though they are in their summer months. He’s never met someone who could get cold in eighty degree weather.

Her head is splayed on his chest, her hair tickling his exposed skin, and her hand is slipped between the opening of his sleep shirt, caressing his chest.

He shifts to get up, planning on putting one of the many pillows in his place for her to sleep with, but her hips move and her legs lock around his.

“Agni,” he breathes out as he tries his hardest to calm his body. 

The last three mornings he has had the most stiff and massive erections of his life. He wants relief and Katara’s body surrounding him is offering none. Zuko has never masterbated this much in his life, and he thinks it’s killing him.

But ever since Jet interrupted them they have not talked about having sex again. He knows that he definitely wants her, however, when they sit in the garden and talk about their days he can see the clear exhaustion on her face. It’s similar for Katara when she can see just how hard he was pushed in training for the day and the effects of what meeting the snobby noblemen are doing to his body.

The timing just isn’t right. He doesn't want to rush through their first time and what he presumes is Katara’s first time. Agni, they haven’t even talked about if it’s her first time. If it is, then he knows that he has to be careful. He may never have been with a virgin before, but his health lessons provided enough information to know what happens to a maiden.

“I have to go,” he whispers to the crown of her head, his lips tickling her forehead.

Katara mumbles something against his skin and he hisses as her thigh brushes his cock. This must wake her because she’s staring up at him in surprise.

“Sorry.” Her eyes hesitantly travel lower and look upon the obvious tent in the sheets. He would have been blushing too if seeing her reddening cheeks didn’t take his mind over. “Is it...are you always like this in the morning.”

Agni, she wants to  _ talk _ about it?

He runs his hand through his hair best to his abilities to calm his raging hormones that only she seems to bring out.

“As of lately, apparently this is the only state I’m in around you.”

“Oh.” Her voice is breathy and she bites her lower lip before asking, “And what about before me?”

She’s looking for information and he wants to ease her mind. “Sometimes, but not nearly as much or every morning.”

“Do you, uh...wait for it to go away or…” she trails off but the innuendo is there.

He smirks at her discomfort, but he’s proud that she’s asking. He likes when she uses her words.

“If you’re asking if I masterbate then the answer is yes. I can’t wait for it to go down because it never does when you’re around.”

She licks her bottom lip and he wants to groan at the action.

Is she trying to kill him?

“Do you think of me?”

He tilts her chin up and waits for her to look at him. He can see her desire and it fills him with pride knowing that she wants him just as much as he seems to want her.

“Always,” he promises, his voice husky from lack of use.

A big, happy smile adorns her face. It’s not the reaction he was honestly expecting. He was expecting a look of disgust at his crude comments and admissions.

Katara leans up, pressing a kiss right below his good ear. “I think of you too,” she whispers and he nearly chokes at the image her words create.

The image of her touching herself is never going to leave his mind now.

He will give an arm and a leg to see her complete the act.

“ _ Agni, Katara _ ,” he gripes as she rolls away from him, her thin nightgown clinging to her body. “When can I get you naked?” He asks as she stands up and grabs her robe.

When she doesn’t answer, he thinks that maybe he overstepped his boundaries somehow, but then she smiles down at him, presses her sweet mouth against him in a promise.

“Tonight. I want you to take me tonight after the ball, my Prince.”

* * *

Zuko’s fingers prickle and his body feels like he is being scratched with pins and needles. He can feel the stares and practically hear the whispers of the people gathering in the ballroom. He keeps his cool mask on, taking a sip of the fire whiskey that a server handed him. 

Dozens upon dozens of people attending the dance and he is only there for one person. And she’s not even there yet.

“Seriously,” Toph’s voice cuts through the useless chatter and she, Suki, and Lu Ten walk through the crowds. Zuko’s heart skips a beat, hoping Katara is with them, but he’s disappointed to see her nonexistent caramel skin tone and ocean blue eyes. “Between Suki’s worrying over Sokka and Sparky’s erratic heartbeat I can hardly hear the music playing!”

People, mostly from the Fire Nation, look at the small girl who is causing a commotion with her talking and complaining with sneers down their noses. But Toph doesn’t seem to care. And as soon as they see that she’s walking with Lu Ten, they immediately look away; afraid to offend the Crown Prince.

“Sokka and Aang were supposed to be here a few days ago. It’s natural to worry about your boyfriend, Toph.”

Toph shrugs. “Eeh, I wouldn’t know. No attachments please.”

Lu Ten laughs at that. “I like that motto!”

“Hell yes!” Toph cheers and they clink glasses together.

Suki looks at Zuko with worried laced eyes. If they were blue, he would almost think they mirror Katara’s as well. He knows the absence of her brother and friend is weighing on her mind. Every morning and every night she has asked him if he’s heard of any storms or incidents that could be keeping them, and each time he has to let her down. He knows it’s not his fault persay, but he hates seeing her so upset.

“I’m sure they’ll be here soon. You said they’re probably flying on a...flying bison?” He questions. He’s never seen one before, but he’s heard of them. Suki nods. “If Lu Ten and I hear anything we’ll tell you and Katara right away.”

He’s not used to caring so much about other peoples’ feelings, but he’s glad to see some of the worry and tension lift from the Kyoshi Warriors shoulders.

“Can we get back to my baby cousin’s erratic heartbeat?” Lu Ten cuts in, obviously loving how awkward he’s making Zuko feel. Lu Ten loves getting a reaction out of him; one of the many reasons why he pursued Katara so much in the beginning. “And pray tell, where is the lovely Princess Katara?”

“We had to go into the city today to check in on some supplies for the hospital and we lost track of time. She’s still getting ready,” Suki explains.

Toph snorts and Zuko is finding that talking to the two girls and Lu Ten is actually working on calming his nerves. He can nearly block out all the stares now. 

If the two girls notice the distasteful looks he’s receiving they don’t show it or seem to care. 

“She’s being sewn into her dress as we speak. It’s taking forever! I forgot how much people fuss over princes and princesses. They never used to do that in the south or north,” Toph reveals.

Lu Ten nods along. “Fire Nation and I imagine the Earth Kingdom are vastly different when it comes to royalty.”

But Zuko doesn’t listen for long. He can only focus on the fact that Toph said Katara is being sewn into her dress rather than tied or laced.  _ Agni _ , he can’t wait to sink his teeth into her.

A shadow forms over the young group and without turning around Zuko can feel the heat gathering at the base of his neck, and just knows that Ozai is behind him. Lu Ten’s and Suki’s eyes snap up to see his father, while Toph furrows her brows, trying to recognize the footsteps.

“Zuko,” Ozai’s voice is cool and collected. Zuko stiffens, his fists automatically curling as his blood rushes to his ears. His heart feels like it’s pounding a mile a minute and he wishes he doesn’t have to turn around. 

But he does because he can’t ignore Ozai. That will only make things worse for him later on.

“Father,” he greets carefully and Ozai’s amber eyes narrow at his son’s weak tone. “Let me introduce you to Lady Toph Beifong and Suki from the Kyoshi Warriors. Suki and Toph, my father, Prince Ozai.”

Suki shakes out of whatever trance she was in, and offers an unsure smile. “Nice to meet you, Prince Ozai. I’ve heard--”

“Shouldn’t you be mingling?” Ozai cuts Suki off as if he’s flicking a piece of lint from his very expensive formal robes. Ozai is now directing his gaze towards Lu Ten who isn’t as affected by his Uncle as Suki or Toph seem to be. “It’s the beginning of the Peace Treaty; as the Crown Prince it is your duty to mingle and make as many connections as possible for the benefit of your nation. Not be some…. _ chauffer _ ...to the less fortunate.”

Before anyone can say anything, Zuko wishing more than anyone that he could stand up to Ozai on Toph’s behalf, Ozai continues speaking; not waiting for Lu Ten to recover.

“Leave us. I need to talk to my son.”

Zuko catches Lu Ten’s eye and he nods stiffly. His father can’t do much harm here in front of all these people. The worst he’s going to do is cut Zuko down with words and that’s nothing he isn’t used to.

“Come on, ladies, let’s find our tables.” 

Lu Ten starts leading them away and Zuko can vaguely hear Toph whisper. “I don’t like him.” For once, the blind earthbender’s voice is timid and Zuko hates his father even more for intimidating the girl.

“I see you’ve gone against my wishes and have continued your pursuit with the Watertribe girl.” It’s not a question, but rather an observation. 

Zuko does not want to talk to Ozai about Katara ever. He doesn’t even want Katara on his father’s radar. He knows the type of monster Ozai really is and if he can protect Katara from him then he will. He would do anything for her, he’s realizing.

He’ll have to come back to that realization later when he has time.

“But that’s not the only thing I hear,” Ozai sneers, putting on an award winning smile as dukes and governors pass by. “I also hear that you’re proposing something at the treaty this week.” Zuko’s stomach sinks as Ozai’s eyes flash dangerously. “I don’t know whether to be proud that you’re actually stepping up or disgusted that you’re concerning yourself with the common peoples’ lives.”

“They need our help,” Zuko bites out. “We can’t just ignore them or else we won’t have any citizens left if they all die from disease.”

Ozai laughs. “Citizens’ health is a woman’s worry, Zuko. The Fire Lady should be concerning herself with such matters.”

It’s a slight to his deceased Aunt and he can’t believe just how cruel his father can be. He knows that Ozai didn’t particularly like Iroh’s late wife.

Acid burns in the back of his throat, stuck between wanting to stand up to his father to save his aunt’s name and wanting to just run from the conversation.

Ozai’s hand comes down on his shoulder in a ‘clap’. To anyone watching, it looks as if a parent is congratulating their son. Zuko winces and he hates himself for looking weak and crumbling under his father’s gaze.

“I know saving the hospital wasn’t your idea. You’re letting the Watertribe filth affect your mind and sooner or later you’re going to get burned for it.”

It’s a threat that leaves a cold sweat on his skin.

It feels as if all the air has been sucked out of him and he’s left with nothing. No one around can save him from his father. 

But his anger outweighs his fright as he snarls, “Katara’s not filth. She’s better than anyone here. Yourself included.”

He waits for the retribution but it never comes as Ozai cracks a small smile. It’s subtle, but it’s there at the corner of his mouth, and something similar to dread fills Zuko. 

“I knew this would happen. The first woman to show you kindness since your fall from grace and you’re more than happy to follow her lead.  _ Pathetic _ .”

His father’s fingers curl into his upper shoulder and if he weren’t wearing his formal black tunic, with a gold and red embroidered belt then he knows that he’d have a bruise left behind, but he refuses to give into the pain. He stands his ground and endures the conversation because the repercussions of failing are even worse.

Zuko sees the moment his father’s eyes shift to something behind him. His body clams up, his fists at his side pinching the palms of his hands to keep himself grounded. But curiosity wins as Ozai’s white teeth gleam in a predatory smile.

He’s like a viper snake; ready to strike at all times.

“But it seems like you may need to change your plans with the  _ Princess _ . I may have underestimated her beauty and charm.”

Wait...what?

Zuko spins around, knocking his father’s hand off his shoulder and his mouth goes dry.

Agni...Spirits...Fuck.

He’s stuck between wanting to appreciate her supple body that’s on display and wanting to yank her to her room and not let her leave until she adorns her parka or any other winter layer to hide her body from males’ eyes. 

“You’re going to fuck this up, Zuko,” Ozai whispers dauntingly. “She’s going to find out your secrets soon enough, leave you because you’re not man enough to keep her, and find someone else to give her a fulfilling life. You’ll be nothing but a blimp on her radar and she won’t think twice about you once she leaves. You’ll be alone.”

Zuko’s breath is staggering as his eyes trail over Katara’s body at the top of the grand staircase. She’s smiling and talking to someone from the Earth Kingdom, but then her eyes connect with his and everything seems right in the world.

“You’ll be better for it though. You’ll be stronger once she breaks you. And soon, you’ll realize that you won’t need anyone.” Ozai laughs now, and Zuko can’t even remember the last time he’s heard his father honest to Agni laugh. “However, if I were eighteen years younger, I wouldn’t say no to having the princess in my bed either. You’ll have to tell me how she is tonight.”

Before Zuko can defend Katara or himself his father is gone and his eyes are once again on Katara’s. She looks slightly worried, probably having seen Ozai standing behind him, but then she relaxes and starts to descend the stairs.

He pushes through the crowds, and offers his arm to her the moment she reaches the bottom step.

His dick twitches in excitement when she touches his arm and he can smell vanilla and oranges radiating from her golden skin.

“You’re going to get me arrested tonight,” he murmurs close to her ear as she settles against his body. She fits very nicely against him. 

He briefly forgets what he was saying when the swell of her breasts catch his attention and everyone else's in the vicinity. Zuko smirks, they can look and want and dream, but she is leaving with him that night and for once, Zuko likes that he can rub something in the noblemens’ faces.

Her dress is pure black that seems even darker with the red and gold jeweled earrings and headband she’s adorning. He was expecting a red or gold or even some shade of blue dress to represent water, but damn, black is his favorite color and she wears it so well. 

His eyes travel over her body, taking in the cutouts at her sides, the deep v-shape of her bodice that cling to the mounds, and show off the plump pillows, and he’s salivating at the sight as he notices her dress straps are clinging to her upper forearms; leaving her neck completely bare for his mouth. 

Zuko’s eyes are glued to her chest, the way her chest rises and falls under his scrutiny. Caramel skin is visible down the middle of her chest, the dress only hiding her breasts but hardly any of her midsection. 

Zuko’s fingers shake to take hold of her hips and sink himself into her softness, but he’s sure every other guy there wants to do the same and he can’t believe the teasing skin he’s seeing. She’s every guy's wet dream in that moment and he can’t believe that she’s there with him and no one else.

“You haven’t said anything about my dress,” Katara whispers teasingly, her eyes glittering with mirth. She pulls away and twirls slowly in front of him, the hem of her dress flowing with her and damn...she has a slit all the way up to her thigh.

Is that even legal?

“They had to sew me into this because the seamstress didn’t want to ruin the bare back with ties.”

Her back is completely naked. It’s so low that Zuko has to wonder what his waterbender is wearing underneath...or if she’s wearing anything at all.

Zuko swallows the lump in his throat and it’s when he sees the brief uncertainty in her blue eyes that he snaps into action.

He gathers her close, too close to be deemed acceptable if they were just friends, and leans his forehead against her’s in torture.

“You look amazing,” he whispers with a promise. 

It’s getting harder for him to think as all his blood is rushing south.

He hopes that breathing will calm him down, but he’s never been blessed with luck in his life.

The dress is so form fitting that it would be glued to her body if it weren’t for the slit in the side. Where he’s resting his hands he’s feeling all skin; the material of the black silk only covering her navel and chest.

“I know this dress will garner a lot of attention,” she whispers. “But Amare, the new seamstress, wanted to experiment. She said this is the start of new fashion.”

Zuko doesn’t care about fashion. If he did, he would have noticed how every woman under the age of thirty is wearing some form of gown that is more risque than usual, but Katara is the only one he wants to stare at all night.

It takes him a second for him to realize that she’s actually warning him about the attention. She knows that he doesn’t like it and she’s actually giving him an out to not escort her around.

“I understand if you want to rethink escorting me.”

He tilts her chin up and Zuko erases any doubt. Pressing his lips fiercely to her own, he vaguely hears the gasps around them as he pulls back with a smirk, “I think I would kill anyone who escorts you that isn’t me.”

Katara smiles and he has accomplished his goal. “I wouldn’t have it any other way. Now, I promised King Bumi that we would mingle and dance and your Uncle thought it would be a good idea if we talked about your idea a little bit.” Zuko must have made a face because she quickly reassures him, “Not the whole thing. Just drop tidbits of information here and there. I know I’m convinced and Sokka will be too, but there’s still a few other Watertribe people that ultimately have to accept the idea, not to mention the Fire Nation advisors.”

“Great,” Zuko mutters. “Of course my charismatic uncle said that would be a good idea.” But Katara does not seem phased. 

He takes a good look at her face and sees the joy and excitement in her eyes as she looks around the ballroom. He realizes that she’s never been to a ball in the Fire Nation and has probably never even seen this grand room before.

“Zuko,” Lu Ten’s voice rings out, and he siddles up to them, eye fucking Katara flirtatiously. After he gives her an appreciative once over, he seems to snap out of it and smiles. “Look who I found! Our great friends Bolin and Mako!”

The two brothers are exactly how Zuko remembers them. Mako standing slightly taller than him and Bolin on the shorter side, stockier as well. He figures now is as good a time as any for Katara to meet what little friends he does have that he didn’t lose completely after his scar.

“And you,” Lu Ten’s voice drops lower as he looks down Katara’s body again, “Are just a tease in that dress.”

“Good thing I didn’t wear the dress for you then,” Katara gives right back.

“Ooh, Lu Ten. How does it feel to finally get rejected?” Bolin laughs.

Introductions are made, Katara smiling beautifully through it all. She dazzles anyone she talks to and it’s almost as if she casts a spell on anyone who looks her way. People may talk poorly about her, but that night, it seems they are all envious of her as she captures everyones’ attention.

When there’s a lull in conversation, Katara grips onto his forearm. She’s been light on the touching and he’s thankful for that. She’s letting him set the pace out in public. She understands that some things he’s just not comfortable doing with a crowd watching.

“There’s Arnook,” she whispers lightly in his ear before looking guilty. “I have to go speak to him about the treaty signing.”

“Want me to go with you?”

“No, stay and enjoy your friends.” She turns to Mako and Bolin. “It was nice meeting the both of you. And Bolin, I expect you to show me that game you made up.”

She seems to glide away as if she’s magically just floating through the room and he frowns when he sees at least five pairs of eyes following her movement.

Mako whistles lowly. “And what does a guy have to do to get a girlfriend like that?”

“You are courting, right?” Bolin asks. “Because if you aren’t then maybe I’ll--”

“We are and you won’t do anything,” Zuko warns without thinking.

Lu Ten just chuckles before regretfully saying, “Your father was right and I have to go mingle too. I just thought I’d help you three find each other. So many people here! So many females I have yet to meet.”

And Lu Ten is off and for once Zuko is glad that Lu Ten is there and willing to actually do his job. He excels in all aspects that Zuko doesn’t. And he knows that Katara deserves this night. She’s been excited for the ball for a while now and he doesn’t want his mood to take away from that. And so when he spots Lu Ten escorting Katara out to the dance floor he watches with amusement as Lu Ten tries to place his hand lower than deemed acceptable.

Katara gives him a good hit to remind his cousin to behave.

_ That’s right, _ Zuko thinks,  _ everyone can look, but no one can touch... but him. _

And he will touch her.

Zuko stays with the brothers, discussing the past year and what the brothers have been up to. Apparently they are trying to start a bending sport that incorporates all four bending elements. It’s slow progress, but they have hope that it’ll eventually take off.

He listens as his eyes always keep Katara somewhere in their peripheral. Whether she’s chatting with Watertribe people, laughing with Fire Nation dignitaries, or turning down poor Earth Kingdom suitors when they ask her to dance.

It’s only when Katara turns away from a group of noblewomen and Lu Ten leaves her side to follow after said women that Zuko sees Jet starting to approach.

“Excuse me,” he says but doesn’t look back at Bolin or Mako as he sidesteps through the people to reach Katara.

He overhears some words that are being exchanged. 

“Just one dance, Kat.”

“No. I told you to leave me alone and you’re lucky Zuko isn’t here. If I were you I’d be careful.”

Jet laughs. “I think I can handle your plaything.”

“It’s not like that, Jet, and you know it.”

“You’re actually serious….Spirits, you’re actually allowing him to court you.” Jet leans in and puts a hand on Katara’s forearm. He whispers something to her that has her pulling back and looking murderous. 

“I think she asked you to leave her alone,” Zuko bellows as he grips Jet’s wrist and pulls him off of Katara.

Zuko wants nothing more than for Jet to give him a reason to hurt him in the middle of the ball, but the Freedom Fighter is smart. Jet knows that Zuko can’t exactly start something; not when he’s the Prince and nephew of the host, and he definitely can’t start something when that would go against everything this Peace Treaty Signing stands for.

“We’re talking,” Jet sneers. “She’s allowed to talk to others, right?”

“You’re right, Jet, I am allowed to talk to whoever I want.” Katara practically hums happily. She turns to Zuko and rests her hands on his waist. She looks up at him with mirth, “Will you speak to me, Prince Zuko? I’ve missed your company this last hour.”

He grins as Jet mutters a profanity and walks off.

“You going to tell me what he said to make you upset?”

Katara winces. “You saw that?” Zuko nods. “I don’t want to,” she dismisses. “I don’t want it to ruin our night.”

He’ll let it go for now, for the sake of keeping her happy in that moment, but he won’t forget and eventually he’ll find out because Jet is persistent and he has a feeling that’s not the last time Katara will have to deal with the Freedom Fighter.

Before Zuko can say anything else on the matter, a voice interrupts him.

“Princess Katara...Prince Zuko.”

He nearly groans as he knows this voice.

Can he not catch a break?

They both turn towards Governor Ukano and his wife Michi. Mai is slightly behind them with a very small, subtle smirk on her face.

That’s the most emotion he’s seen on her face in a while. Zuko knows that he’s done a successful job at avoiding Mai. It’s either that or she seemed to be so embarrassed by his rejection a week ago that she doesn’t care for him anymore. He hopes it’s the latter.

“Governor Ukano. Nice to see you again.” Katara’s smile is tight lipped as she finally registers just who Ukano is a father to. “And Michi and Mai, it’s always a pleasure to see you. I never put together that Mai is your daughter.”

The older woman looks down her nose at them; as if she is disgusted by just the mere presence of standing close by.

Ukano smiles with his teeth gleaming and Zuko narrows his eyes as the older man leers at Katara.

Agni, he has a daughter two years older than Katara. He should not be looking at her like that.

“It’s been awhile Zuko. When my wife and I saw you standing over here I just knew we had to come over to say ‘hello’. How long has it been?”

Ukano knows exactly how long it’s been. By now it’s basically public knowledge that Zuko tends to avoid as many social situations as possible. That means whenever there are meetings his Uncle called that doesn’t directly involve him, Zuko never attends.

But Ukano likes the upper hand. He knows the reasoning and wants to hear Zuko say it.

“About two years, Governor Ukano.” His lungs empty as he feels all the eyes on the back of his neck. HIs good cheek reddens in contrast to the bitter feeling that’s coiling in his stomach. They certainly have a crowd. It’s not usual that he talks to anyone with major political pull and this catches peoples’ attentions.

Ukano lowers his voice, but not quiet enough to keep their discussion unheard of from others. “I’ve always wondered, does losing feeling in half your face make the other half more susceptible to touch?”

Zuko nearly chokes on his words, but he manages to keep his tightlipped smile in place. “I’m sure if you’re curious then Ozai will be more than happy to let you experience the same injury.”

Ukano narrows his eyes as there are ‘oohs’ and ‘aahs’ murmured throughout the gathering crowd.

Shit, they need to leave. 

“That’s funny; that’s funny, Zuko,” Ukano eggs on, his mouth curled upward in a snarl, “I still see you have your dry sense of humor. That’s a good thing too,” Ukano pats his shoulder in mock sympathy, and it’s the same shoulder that Ozai touched earlier. He wants to burn that shoulder to erase their touch. “You’ll need some kind of redeeming quality if you’re ever to catch a decent wife now. You’re not Crown Prince, you refuse to partake in politics, and no one wants to do business with someone marked as dishonorable. Shame really.”

Snickers are circulating the area, but he remains calm on the outside even though his skin prickles and acid builds in the back of his throat.

“Governor Ukano,” Katara speaks up, “You must forgive me, for I don’t typically know how Fire Nation customs go, but is it wise for you to come into the Firelord’s home and talk down to his nephew?”

Ukano turns his beady eyes on Katara and Zuko wants nothing more than to stand in front of her and shield her from the man’s eyes. But she doesn’t back down. She holds his gaze and quirks one of her thin eyebrows in question; ready to match the Governor.

“Princess Katara...I heard from a little birdie that your parents aren’t able to make the signing, and that you and your brother will be taking their place as Chief. Such a pity, but it’s probably for the best. If anything were to happen, I’m sure you would never forgive yourself if your parents were to accidentally get hurt protecting you from the nasty rebels.” Ukano sighs in mock sympathy and Zuko doesn’t realize it but his fists shake. Katara must though because she holds his fist between her two hands at their side and he instantly starts to feel the tension leave his body. 

Ukano can say anything he wants about Zuko, but he has no right to try to put Katara down.

Ukano sees her action because he goes in for the strike. “Zuko, I see you haven’t lost that barbaric temper of yours. Maybe your father should even out your face and then you’ll finally learn some respect.”

By now, there are at least ten other people around listening. Their mindless chatter ceases as they listen to what the governor has just said.

In the background, over the music, Zuko can hear someone’s wife asking their husband what happened to his face.

He can hear others whispering about how clumsy he must have been to receive his scar in training while others whisper about how Ozai did his best in trying to teach him a lesson. 

Blood rushes to his ears and there’s a slight ringing as he swallows thickly. He can’t throw the first punch. That will defeat the whole purpose of the peace treaty ball, he reminds himself for not the first time that night. Too many whispers. Too many words. Too many speculations. It’s only a matter of time before someone whispers about what happened after he received his scar. He can’t let Katara find out this way.

They need to go.

“Do you know what one of the perks of being a princess is, Governor Ukano?” Katara’s voice is like sharp ice, and his stomach starts to unknot itself.

“Of course not,” Ukano spits out with a harsh chuckle. “I’m not a lady you foolish girl.”

“Then let me enlighten you,” she suggests. “You see, I have had the privilege of traveling all over the world. In fact, I’m best friends with the prodigy airbender. I’m sure you’ve heard of him. I’m an honored guest of King Bumi’s. I’ve saved King Kuei’s daughter’s life and he swears he owes me a million favors. Not to mention, I love my people and my people love and respect me.”

Ukano narrows his beady eyes and hisses, “Where are you going with this, girl?”

“I’m just not so convinced that you can say the same about  _ your _ people. This is just a reminder for you of all the power I will have over the next two weeks, and one of my first concerns that I’ve brought to King Bumi’s and Kuei’s attentions--along with Firelord Iroh’s--is the fact that the city of Taziti has been asking for financial aid for years now  _ and  _ have been receiving the extra money they ask for to help improve their schools and hospitals and everyday life, yet, crime rates have never been higher, there’s pollution everywhere, and people are dying at an exponential rate. Now,” Katara taps her chin thoughtfully, “Please remind me who the governor is of the second largest Fire Nation city?”

Zuko is impressed. When Katara told him that she’s been doing research for the treaty the past week when he’s training he never imagined that this is what his waterbender has been up to.

Ukano splutters for a moment, his eyes wide and face reddening. 

“You can’t seriously be blaming my husband,” Michi’s voice is shrill. “You know nothing!”

“I’m not blaming anyone. I’m just going to propose that someone look into it further. As the governor, you should want better lives for your people, right?”

“She has a point,” someone mutters in the crowd.

“I was just there last week and the water was undrinkable!”

“I lost a brother to Ukano’s city.”

“Remind me,” Katara drops her voice so low that only Zuko, Ukano, Michi, and Mai can hear, “What is the punishment in the Fire Nation for someone in your position who abuses their power? For someone who embezzled money for years behind not just Firelord Iroh’s back but the now deceased Firelord Azulon’s back as well? Is it ten lashes for every dollar stolen?” Ukano’s face goes white. “But maybe someone from the Earth Kingdom will speak on your behalf and vouch for you? Then you can follow their form of punishment. I hear it’s not pleasant having your tongue and hands cut off. Or maybe I’ll suggest Watertribe punishment of walking you out into the frozen tundra and leaving you to survive in negative twenty degree weather alone.” She pulls back and smiles as if she has a halo around her head again and all Zuko can do is blink in surprise. “Have a nice night, Governor. I look forward to the Peace Treaty discussions.”

Zuko grips Katara’s hand, pulling her away from the gathering crowd and leads her through the mass of people talking, dancing, singing, and eating. His mother has truly outdone herself but now it’s time to go.

“Zuko,” Katara nearly pants behind him and he wants to groan at how breathy she sounds. “Where are we going?”

He leads her up the stairs, practically taking two at a time, past the questioning eyes and leaves through the open, double doors.

“We can’t leave yet. People will wonder where we went. It’s only been an hour!” She’s yelling for him to hear but she doesn’t sound mad.

He pulls her down a hallway once the sounds of the party are gone and he knows that they’ve gone deep enough into the Palace that no one will find them.

Zuko might use a little too much force to move Katara against the wall, trapping her in his space, but she doesn’t seem to mind as he stares down at her; fire blazing.

“If you’re mad, I’m sorry. But I just couldn’t let Ukano say those things and--”

He cuts her off, digging his fingers bruisingly against her bare hips and his mouth bites her lips. Zuko’s cock presses against her and she spreads herself a little to accept the feel of him.

Zuko takes her face in his hands and holds her lips tight with his. He hoists Katara up and guides her legs around his lean waist.

“Spirits,” she pants.

“Hearing you speak like that,” his words rain down on her cool skin and his arms tighten to hold her still, “Makes me lose control. You are the most amazing person ever, Katara and I can’t stand it any longer sharing you with others for the night.”

His arms are like steel bands and he uses one of his hands to guide her arms around his neck. Zuko needs to be closer to her. Katara experiments and tightens her thighs around him and he can’t get fucking close enough to her as his cock lines up perfectly with her warm center.

Zuko’s lips move everywhere, fast and hard, and Katara groans under him, threading her fingers through his hair and holding on tight. She fills their small space with her heavy breathing and moans.

“Zuko,” she pants as her head falls back, baring her naked neck for him to eat.

Zuko dives for her neck, licking, kissing, and biting a trail up to her ear. “Please let me have you now.”

His shoulders flex under her touch and the next thing he knows is Katara is cupping his face, staring at him with dilated pupils and licking her swollen bottom lip.

“Lead the way, my Prince.”

_ Agni, _ Zuko thinks.  _ It’s about damn time. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me for leaving it like this. I promise I'll make it up to you guys!


	12. All About You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things...  
> 1\. If you make it to the ending, PLEASE don't kill me!  
> 2\. There are tags that warn for smut for a reason. Read at your own risk (I wouldn't read at work).  
> 3\. Please let me know how I did with this chapter. I'd love to know your thoughts!  
> 4\. Also, I planned for their smuttiness to last maybe three pages tops when I wrote this in Google Docs, but it ended up being 14 pages....this story may be longer than I anticipated.

Katara’s mouth sears over his exposed skin and she tastes like warm sugar. 

Zuko’s almost waiting for something to come up and interrupt their time together, but he vows that no matter what, nothing is stopping him from exploring Katara for the evening.

The door to her bedroom slams shut and her neatly made queen sized bed seems even more inviting than the past few nights he’s stayed with her. Taking a moment, he lights the sconces on the walls with a flick of his wrist and the room is bathed in a soft glow.

Katara presses her tight, little body into him and Zuko closes his eyes because the vision before him is too much. If he stares too hard he’s afraid he’ll end before he’s even begun. But before he can even focus on gaining pleasure for himself, he knows that he wants to treat Katara the way that she deserves. It’s all about his waterbender for the night.

An uncontrollable urge to sink his fingers into her skin takes over and Zuko does just that. He memorizes his way over her ribcage, down her waist and hips, and settles right underneath her mouth watering ass. Hoisting her up, she smiles as she wraps her legs around his waist and rocks against him.

Her core runs along the length of his clothed member and he nearly loses his grip on Katara. The little minx knows exactly what she’s doing as she forces his mouth to connect with hers.

With the position they’re in, Katara is a head taller than him, her hands running over his cheeks, down his neck, latching onto his hair and shoulders. His waterbender is  _ everywhere _ on his body and he can’t wait to get her naked so he can feel her everywhere too.

Gripping the soft, curly bun at the nap of her neck, Zuko tugs her head back gently so he can see her dark eyes masked with desire.

“You were beyond beautiful at the dance tonight, but I can’t wait to mess you up a little,” he growls.

Katara’s mouth drops open in a silent ‘ooh’ formation and her hips grind into his in slow, precise movements to milk her pleasure. 

It seems they have the same idea because Zuko is more than willing to give her as much pleasure as she demands.

“Please,” she gasps into his mouth; her tongue flicking under his top lip as her mouth plays with Zuko’s. Does she even know what she’s asking for? Zuko doesn’t care because she sounds needy as all hell for him and his formal pants seem all of a sudden too tight. “I want that, Prince Zuko.” Her teeth nibble his earlobe and he nearly throws her onto the bed. “I want to get messy with you. Only with you.”

If they were to stop in that moment Zuko knows that he would die from starvation.

Zuko readjusts his arms around her, intending to take her to bed, but the moment he starts to walk she’s wild in his arms. Katara is kissing, licking and biting him like the night Jet arrived and he doesn’t think he can wait. Moving to the closest surface, he drops her down on the dresser; vaguely aware that perfume bottles and knicknakes are spilling all over the place.

Who fucking cares at this point?

Katara doesn’t seem to mind.

“Agni, Katara,” Zuko breathes out, all too familiar with the light-headed feeling that she evokes within him when all his blood rushes to his member. 

Her nimble fingers pull at his outer formal robes and he shucks the top layers off. He decides he likes seeing his clothes splayed out on her bedroom floor. He steps back a half step and she mewls in protest, looking at him with the blackest eyes he’s ever seen. It’s good to know that she’s as affected as he is by their chemistry.

Zuko pulls his belt through the loops in one, quick motion and she startles for a second.

“You okay?” Zuko checks.

Katara laughs nervously as her hands make quick work of his black tunic and he’s left bare chested in front of her. 

“That uh...the belt...it makes me….”

“What?” Zuko nearly chokes as he rushes her space, gripping her bun again, and pulling her head back slightly for control. 

“Excited….and very wet.”

Zuko thought she was going to stop. He thought he was being too rough and forward, and under his gaze Katara’s cheeks warm and give away her embarrassment.

His other hand grips her chin as she tries to look away. “That’s good to know. If this is going to work we have to be honest with each other. In fact,” he leans against her, his body feeling all of her curves against his hard planes. “I’ve had several fantasies of tying you up.” Her eyes go wide, but a smile leaks through her surprise. “Not tonight, but someday soon.”

She surprises him once more as she presses a soft kiss to the corner of his smirk. “I have plans too, my prince. I hope no one interrupts us tonight.”

Bed.

They need a bed right now.

Lifting her up again, Zuko carries her to her bed with Katara wrapped so tight around him. He deems having Katara holding him tight like this is one of the best feelings in the world. She wants him; plain and simple.

And he wants her back.

Zuko lays her down on the bed; his body following hers. He crawls up the length of her, taking in the sight of a breathless waterbender underneath him. Agni, he wants her underneath him, by his side, on top of him. Anyway she’ll have him.

Without breaking eye contact, Zuko’s hands start sliding the straps of her dress down, inch by inch, and her chest is slowly revealing itself to him. She doesn’t cover up as her pebbled nipples spring free and his mouth salivates at the sight of her bare before him. 

Her fingers guide his as they work together to slowly lower her dress down her torso so it bunches around her smooth hips. 

His new favorite feeling is the warmth radiating from Katara’s skin as his fingers explore her body. Her stomach is smooth and taut, curving in at the sides. She’s soft and curvy and feminine, but tight and he knows it’s because of her sparring practice. She is a Master afterall.

Zuko’s mouth is dry and so he has to lick his lips to bring back some kind of moisture.

“You’re so beautiful,” he rasps out before clearing his throat. His eyes meet hers one more time before dipping down and his lips taste her skin, right above her navel piercing. 

She shivers when he makes contact. “Zuko,” she gasps out, arching into his mouth like a dessert waiting to be eaten. 

He kisses and bites lightly all the way down to the top of her dress again, his hands splaying out on her exposed skin. He’s never felt anyone softer than Katara.

And although he’s eager to please and continue with their night; he does not rush. Not with her.

Hooking his fingers into the side of her dress, he peels the material down her smooth, toned legs. He nearly chokes when his fingers hook into a string at the tops of her thighs, at first not knowing what he is hooking into.

Taking a glance downwards, he nearly spills in his pants at the idea that the strings are her underwear with this dress. 

He needs to remember to ask his Uncle to give the new palace seamstress a raise if she’s going to keep dressing Katara in these undergarments.

But his body wants to rush through this and he doesn’t take the time to appreciate the material any further. He drops the dress and panties off to the side of the bed. 

Zuko grazes her hot skin, breathing her in, and finding that she smells so raw and sweet that he can get lost in her scent forever if she lets him. But his inner monster wants to mark her. He wants to put his scent on her for anyone to know that she’s his and no one else’s.

Katara’s eyes are closed, her body squirming just enough to keep him on the brink of insanity. He doesn’t even think she notices that her dress is completely off of her yet.

_ Agni _ .

Zuko’s heart pounds in the back of his throat and it beats erratically. Luckily he’s with a master healer because he may be having a heart attack.

Katara is beautiful. 

“Gorgeous,” he kisses her upper thigh, where her leg meets her lower abdomen. “Beautiful,” he presses another kiss to the other thigh. “Sexy,” he sucks at her hip bones.

“Zuko,” she begs; her voice raspy and breaking with every breath she is inhaling.

Zuko doesn't move his head, but he looks up at her and sees her looking down at him, her elbows raising her slightly. His cock is just about ready to explode at being watched by her.

Zuko dives back down; ready to taste her. He’s been ready for weeks and it’s finally happening.

His hands spread her legs wider, making her body form around his broad shoulders, and with the tip of his tongue, he slowly licks the sweet length of her soft, very wet slit.

Sweet and spicy and warm; just like honey.

Katara gasps, jerks, and then exclaims, “Oh!”

Zuko is calmer than Katara and he looks up at her with amusement to see her wide, surprised eyes questioning him.

In that moment, even though they’ve never talked about this before, Zuko finally knows. He can put his mind at rest.

No one has touched Katara like this before. 

She is all his.

Not that his reaction would be any different if someone had been this intimate with her, but at the same time, a happiness spreads through him, sending tingles throughout his body. He feels as if electricity will spring forth from his fingertips.

“What are you doing?” She whispers.

Zuko almost laughs at how innocent she sounds in that moment, but he doesn’t want to mock her. His hand strokes her sides in comfort and smiles wolfishly at her.

He ignores her question. She’ll find out soon enough. “You’re a virgin.” He’s stating it as if Katara doesn’t already know this.

She doesn’t wither under his stare. Her cheeks heat to an adorable pink, but she questions him, “Is that a problem? Would you prefer it if I go break my maidenhood with someone else first?”

A growl rips out of his chest as his fingers tighten around her waist. “Careful,” he warns gravely. “You don’t know just what dangerous game you’re starting, Katara.”

But he’s willing to show her that her words have consequences.

Zuko returns his attention to kissing her inner thighs and because he can’t control himself he sucks harshly in a particular spot so that way she’ll remember his mouth was the one to put a nice deep colored bruise on her tan skin in the apex of her thighs.

His nose tickles her upper leg as he rumbles, “You have no idea how happy you make me.”

If she was going to respond she doesn’t get a chance too. His mouth is back on her center, savoring the wild taste of her on the back of his tongue. 

Zuko takes his time, savoring the feel of the soft, smooth texture of Katara. Every little whimper she releases, every little squirm of her hips, has him wanting more. He craves to feel her release.

And when she finally comes, he’s sure as hell going to drink her in like a fresh glass of cold water.

Zuko’s eyes look up and he’s momentarily startled when he sees Katara watching. Her eyes are hooded, her thighs quivering, and he’s finally seeing this perfect waterbender surrender herself to him; only him.

He teases the hard nub of her clit, taking it between his teeth and pulling gently. 

“Spirits, Zuko!”

She drops back down, her hands gripping the bed sheets before running along his scalp, slightly scratching and feeling oh so good against his heated skin. 

Zuko doesn’t just want Katara panting for release.

Oh no, he wants her  _ begging _ for release.

He drags out his sucking before tasting her wet slit once more. He can get lost in her taste all night if she lets him.

Katara is hot and wet just for him.

Her back arches off the bed as he slides his tongue just a little inside of her for the first time. And when he runs it back up the length of her to reach her clit, he repeats the action over and over again. In and up. In and up. In and up. 

She’s chanting his name, fisting her fingers in his hair, and lifting her hips to try to follow his mouth where she wants him most. 

Zuko grips her sides, squeezing in a light, playful warning to keep still and Katara whimpers.

She seems to know exactly what he wants without him having to take his mouth away.

“That’s it, Katara. I want to hear you right now,” he growls into her thigh before swirling his tongue around her nub. Making a quick decision, Zuko takes a calming breath before exhaling slowly, the extra warmth he just created enveloping her core and he can feel Katara tense up and ready to cum.

She’s practically riding his face as his dick is standing to attention, ready to charge into her, but he doesn’t.

He wants to see her through until the end. He wants Katara to know that he’s putting her first. That she has him on his knees so to speak.

She’s in control of how far they go and what they do that night; no matter if he’s taking the dominant role.

Katara is in his hands, his mouth, and he rejoices at the sight of seeing her pinch her eyes shut.

Coating his fingers in her own juices, he delicately slips one digit inside and she’s tight. She has to be the tightest thing he’s ever felt.

“Zuko!” She gasps. Katara’s lips are moist and she looks like she’s stuck between a blissful moment and the best kind of torture. 

Nibbling on her clit, he experimentally moves his finger and her body clenches around him, sucking him into her warmth.

He doesn’t ever want to leave her.

“Please, Zuko,” She cries, “An--another,” she hiccups, circling her hips slowly, not even realizing she’s looking for some sort of friction that her body desperately needs.

“Agni,” he looks up once more, and sees her nippbles are pebbled over and he wishes he had three mouths to devote to her slit and two breasts. They are just one more thing he wants in his mouth. “I wish you could see yourself, Katara.” He slips in a second finger, gauging her reaction. Her body seizes for a moment before he watches her exhale and release the stress of another thing inside of her.

“Yes,” she moans, feeling him stretch her slightly. 

Zuko works relentlessly; never easing up his licking and sucking. He pulls his fingers out and plunges his tongue deep inside of her. She screams, begging for more.

His cock aches so much in that moment and when Katara guides his hand up to her mouth and wraps her pretty, pink lips around the two fingers that were just inside of her he falters for the first time that night.

Is it possible to cum from no stimulation and just watching an erotic act?

Zuko’s pretty sure he’s died and gone to some sort of heaven created by the spirits. He doesn’t know what he did to deserve this, but he will gladly watch Katara suck him clean.

Katara’s body moves like water; small waves lapping on the shore. 

“Zuko,” her voice wavers.

And then her chest stills, her body freezes, as if she’s not taking in any oxygen, and then she’s moaning his name again as her breasts rise and fall with each shudder that travels through her body. 

Katara is cumming and he thought she couldn’t get any more beautiful, but he was wrong.

“Agni, Katara,” he breathes, “I wish you could see yourself.”

Zuko lifts himself up, his body cradling hers as he rests his elbows on either side of her body and his mouth nuzzles her open neck.

“Zuko, that was….” She trails off, still trying to catch her breath and he does everything in his power to caress Katara’s body and to keep her grounded with him.

His waterbender pushes up to crush their mouths together, wrapping both arms around his neck and pulling him down on her like a very warm blanket. 

“I want more,” she whispers hotly in his ear, and Zuko nearly buckles on top of Katara as her hand snakes its way under the hem of his pants, and grabs a hold of his cock. She strokes her hand up and down once and she has him shaking on top of her.

Zuko doesn’t think he has the ability to stay atop her if her hand keeps touching him like that.

Fucking hell he is in trouble!

Katara deserves going slow. She deserves sweet and nice and caring gestures, but that’s not what his body wants to do when she twists her wrist slightly the moment she circles the tip of his cock again, using his natural pre-cum to help guide her hand down to his base.

Katara’s mouth is running over his body like never before, her tongue messing with his head, and he barely registers as their positions are reversed and she’s now straddling him, her thin fingers pulling his pants down. He helps kick out of them; his cock springing free between them, pulsing and aching and glistening with slickness.

Her body is supple and her mouth is warm in contrast to her skin as Zuko watches in utter amazement the way she wraps her lips around the head of his cock. His hips want to jut up and into the wet cavern but he won’t last long that way and he doesn’t want to finish in her mouth. No, he wants to finish inside of her with Katara’s body milking his own.

She hollows out her cheeks and takes him further down her throat, and Zuko makes a hasty decision to haul her up by her arms and his cock pops out of her mouth with a slick sound.

“Hey, I wanted---”

“I know what you wanted,” Zuko chuckles darkly, running a hand through his hair. “But I want you now, your legs wrapped around my waist and cock buried deep inside of you. Do you want that too?”

_ Please, don’t say no _ .

Katara looks up at him with such devotion that he nearly chokes on whatever emotion he’s feeling. He can’t put a name to it yet, but he has his suspicions. “Yes, please,” she murmurs, grinding her hips down into his.

He turns them once more, his body hovering over her

Zuko shivers as her fingertips trace over his scar, run down his neck, over his bare back, and tickle his hips. He doesn’t want her thinking of his scar in that moment though as she touches the rough skin. But he supposes he has to get used to letting her touch all of him like this. He plans on having her in his bed over and over again and it seems she’s just as eager to touch him as he is to touch her.

Katara keeps her eyes on his and he lets out a breath he doesn’t know he has been holding. Not trusting his swollen cock in the moment, he trails his right hand down the length of her torso, fingering the pebbled nipple and Zuko smiles when she sucks in a breath through clenched teeth. Katara arches up into him and he can feel  _ everything _ .

“Zuko,” she breathes. “Zuko, please.”

His mouth smiles against her breast. “You’re begging,” he comments. “Good girl.”

Yes, she is a good girl--his good girl that will be bad only for him.

He’s done waiting.

Nestling himself between her thighs, lining them up perfectly, Katara’s arms circle his neck and he looks at her one last time before entering her slowly; giving her a chance to push him away--to stop this.

It may kill him, but if she said the word he would back off.

But she’s looking at him with fire in her eyes and it’s not the first time he’s thought if she didn’t have blue eyes he could mistake her for a firebender instead.

She whispers one word, “Please,” and Zuko melts into her.

Inch by inch, he slowly sheaths himself inside her warmth and he squeezes his eyes tightly shut because if he watches himself entering her he’ll be finishing in that moment.

“Ahh…” Katara’s body shakes under his, and her pants are coming in quick and hard in his ear. He stills because he can feel the rush of her body and it’s spreading over him.

She really was a virgin.

He’s really going to be the only one inside of her body.

And if Zuko has his way, he will be the only one to ever enter her. He wants her coming back for seconds, thirds, fourths…

Her nails make half moon dents on his shoulders, but she doesn’t say anything else; taking the pain in stride.

He sinks lower until he bottoms out and she’s the tightest little thing he’s ever felt wrapped around his cock.

“You’re mine now,” he breathes into her ear raggedly; hoping his words will distract her from the pain that is happening.

He wants this to be good for her. He wants to show her that having sex can be amazing between them.

“Yes,” she readily agrees. “I’m yours; only yours.”

Fucking Agni, is she purposely trying to kill him with her words and mouth?

“Are you okay?” He asks quietly, wanting to distract her and take away the pinch between her eyes as her body adjusts to him.

Breathing out slowly, “I’m good. Just...go slow for a little while.”

Zuko lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and it feels as if he’s dying and being resurrected again and again and he realizes that he could survive off this feeling of having Katara wrapped around him for the rest of his life.

He wants no one else.

Katara quivers under him, her breathing shallow and when the pain has subsided Zuko slowly pulls out and then sinks back into her warm, wet heat. 

“Agni.” Zuko’s muscles feel like they are on fire as he hovers over her. The chords in his shoulders, back, and arms are straining and he shuts his eyes as the feeling of Katara suffocates him. “You feel so good, Katara.” There’s just something about the idea of no one ever seeing Katara like this that has him wanting to claim her body, mind, and soul for  _ everyone _ to see. “Mine. So pretty and so mine.”

Katara doesn’t use her words. Instead, her hands grab his waist and start guiding her body up and into his in small circular motions. She’s setting the rhythm with him because of course his waterbender won’t just lie still and let him take the reins. She wants to give as good as she gets and he couldn’t have been more proud or lucky.

He makes the mistake of looking down her nude body and he’s reminded of the way she bends. It looks like they’re dancing together in a current of water. The push and pull of the flow. This type of dancing Zuko doesn’t seem to mind.

He will dance with Katara like this until she tells him otherwise.

“Yours,” she pants, circling her arms back around ZUko’s neck again, pulling him down so she can taste him. “Only yours.” He’s starting to love hearing her say that. “Zuko, I can feel you everywhere.”

Zuko promised to go slow at first and although he’s not going as fast as the monster inside of him demands, he starts thrusting deeper, harder, longer and Katara matches him with equal rigor.

“You can’t say shit like that, Katara, and expect me to last much longer.”

Truth be told, it’s been a long while since he’s had sex and he isn’t going to last long anyways. Not with the way she’s nibbling his bottom lip, or the way her lips travel over his heated, sweat soaked skin and latching onto his neck. Especially not with the way her hardened nipples scratch against his chest and he wishes his mouth could once again cover her whole body at once.

Zuko trails sloppy kisses down her warmed skin and before he can take a perfect mound of flesh in his mouth she tilts his chin up. He’s confused and disappointed. Does she not want him touching her?

But she’s still grinding against him; push and pull; sucking him in with her inner wall muscles. He’s not sure she’ll ever let him escape.

“If I’m yours,” she arches her back at the particular angle he just hit, “Then are you mine?”

If she’s questioning him now then he’s not doing a good enough job of showing her.

“Actions speak louder than words for me, Katara.” He goes to kiss her breast again, but she stops him and he nearly whines.

Agni, what the fuck is she doing to him?

“If you want me talking, then you have to as well.”

Katara has a point. He’s being hypocritical when he wants her to speak and act like she’s his and he doesn’t do the same.

Her legs lock around his waist, heels digging into his back and he’s going to cum any second.

“Yes,” he growls, diving back down to her breast and she finally lets him. “Yes,” he says again against the soft, supple skin. “I’m yours. I’ve been yours since the day you got off that damn ship.”

Their hips come together again and again. Katara is begging for more. 

Harder. Faster. Deeper. More. More. More. 

When he looks up one last time, her eyes are clenched shut and her breathing has stopped again. She’s cuming and he can feel the tight squeeze of her shooting straight through to his cock.

She holds her breath for a second or two and then releases with a long, sweet moan that he wants to eat up. Zuko wants to hear that particular moan everyday for the rest of his life.

Katara’s body clenches and unclenches, trying to milk him and it’s working.

He thrusts once….twice...three more times before their hips slam together one more time and he’s spilling inside of her. She’s a quivering mess under him, but he’s no better on top of her and he’s using all of his strength to not just drop down on top of her with dead body weight.

“Zuko,” she pulls him down anyways; obviously not afraid of him crushing her. “That feels so good. You feel so good inside of me.”

And damn….it’s like his cock has a mind of its own because he can feel himself starting to get hard again.

But this was her first time.

He can’t do that to her...yet.

Zuko can’t help the chuckle and smile from slipping past his cool exterior.

He pulls out with a small grunt and a sigh from Katara. He knows that he should get up right away, help her clean off. He should really clean off too, but his muscles feel like liquid and he doesn’t think he will be able to stand in that moment without embarrassing himself.

He gathers the thin bed sheet that somehow was pushed to the end of the bed, and covers their bodies with it instead.

“Are you cold?” He murmurs when he sees her shiver; keeping his voice low because he’s afraid to ruin this perfect moment of having a sated Katara in his arms.

“A little. You’re like a flame. My body gets so used to your heat, and the moment you leave me I’m left feeling cold and empty.”

Fuck; he never wants to leave her again.

She warrants more than just a physical response from him. She’s his craving that he cannot get enough of. Katara is the first person he wants to see in the morning and the last person he wants to see at night.

He will do anything to not lose her.

* * *

Katara can feel her eyes drooping shut. She knows that she should probably clean up, but she’s a waterbender and it’ll take less than a minute to pull his cum out of her body and down the drain. The fact that she can do that makes her decision easier to just stay in bed with Zuko a little while longer.

“Come here,” he gathers her in his arms and she’s pulled on top of him. She lets out a little chuckle when she feels his member sitting against her belly, ready to go again. It’s been barely five minutes and already she misses the feeling of him inside her. “Something funny?”

His chest rumbles under her as his hands soothe up and down her bare back.

“No.” She presses a short kiss to his chest, getting comfortable and sighing when she feels the warmth radiating from his chest onto her cheek. 

His leg wiggles under her and pushes her legs apart. She can feel his cum running out of her. She never would have thought that she would enjoy that feeling, but the liquid is a mixture of her and Zuko and what they just did. What she just gave him.

Katara’s core clenches in excited anticipation, but she doesn’t think she can actually go again until she takes a short nap.

“Thank you,” Zuko whispers. His tone is so different from the demand of his voice when they were intimate. But the effects are all the same. She’ll take dominant Zuko. She’ll take sweet Zuko. She’ll take nervous, awkward Zuko. 

She wants all of him.

“I feel like I should be the one thanking you,” she points out and she can’t help the yawn that escapes.

He squeezes her gently and presses a kiss to the crown of her head. “Take a nap. You’re tired.”

She doesn’t want to miss a moment with him; even though she’s certain he’ll be there with her when she wakes up. Zuko probably will end up falling asleep anyways. Will she really be missing that much then?

“You’ll wake me?” She checks, her eyes already closing.

Zuko chuckles with a slight edge to his voice. It takes her a moment through her sleep induced haze to realize he’s in agony as his member pulses hot against her belly.

“Trust me, Katara,” he says, “I have no intention of having you only once tonight. I’ll wake you.”

She’s safe. She’s cared for. She can still feel what it was like to have him inside of her. 

Katara is in sweet bliss and she can’t wait for him to take her again.

Maybe this time she’ll actually get to taste him properly like he did to her?

But she has a feeling that Zuko is the type who would rather finish in and with her than by himself.

She’ll just have to change his mind about that sometime in the future.

Katara goes into a very light sleep. So light that she can still feel Zuko’s fingers running along her back, petting her absentmindedly. She can feel his chest rise and fall slowly. His musky scent not only coating her bedsheets but her as well. Katara never wants to lose this scent.

It’s a reminder of what she gave him; of how she trusts him with her body.

However, the more she spends time with Zuko, the more she’s starting to think it’s not just purely physical. Over the last week she’s found that she’s been craving not just his body but his conversations as well. She wants to know everything about him. 

Who his friends are.

How he received the little scars etched onto his back.

What he does during the day when they’re not together.

How training went in the morning.

She has never felt such pride before when he came back one evening to tell her that Jee put him in charge of thirty men. 

It makes perfect sense to Katara. Lu Ten once told her that Zuko is the most loyal person she’ll ever meet, and she’s finding that to be true each and every day. He would make an amazing military leader; caring for his men and nation above his own needs.

And if he returns to her every night then she’ll make it her job to take care of him in reciprocation.

He worries about his men and she’ll worry about him.

It’s a really nice tradeoff she thinks.

Along the way of being at the palace she’s finding that although her body craves him, she trusts him more than anyone surrounding her. She’s been doing research the last week to prepare for the treaty signing and she’s finding that instead of wishing her parents were with her to help lead the way, she wants Zuko’s input. He’s rather brilliant and conscientious and she loves bouncing ideas off of him.

Can this feeling be love?

She doesn’t really know.

She’s never been in love with someone before. 

She knows that she definitely never felt this way with Han or Jet; that is for sure.

But then again, Jet was right when he said that she closed herself off from him towards the end of their relationship. He tried to change her and she rebelled. She shut him out. 

It’s hard for her to rely and trust someone when her life is in constant danger and they’re no closer to figuring out why or who’s in charge of the rebel army.

At least that’s the reason she told Jet when he wanted to sleep with her. 

With Zuko, she gave him her trust right away. That’s something she holds near and dear to her heart.

“I can see you thinking behind your closed eyes,” Zuko whispers.

She smiles lazily before opening her eyes, propping her chin up on his chest, and looking into his golden orbs. 

“How long was I out for?”

“Ten minutes. Definitely not long.”

His fingers dip over her hips and she feels him cup her mound. 

She’s still so sensitive and excitement shoots through her body, like lightning she imagines.

“Zuko!” She squirms, but he anchors her to him. “Stop,” her voice comes out whiney and pathetic as she presses herself into his hand to contradict her words.

His eyes flare darker and a sinister smirk twists his beautiful smile.

“Are you defying me?” he teases just before slipping a long finger inside of her.

Katara’s body accepts him automatically and she moans; her body breaking into a delicious sweat.

Before she can straddle him properly and return the favor, there are quick, hard knocks at her door.

“Go away,” Zuko snarls as she dips her head down into his neck, her hair acting as a curtain to shield her face. “Whatever it is can wait!”

She slaps his chest lightly, “What if it’s important?”

Zuko’s eyes narrow. “Who the fuck would be at your door this late at night besides me?”

Katara blushes because he’s right.

The knocking persists and then the door is opened and it’s nearly unheard of for someone to ever enter a royal person's room without invitation; especially since Zuko specifically told them to go away.

A red faced Rozi has his head in the door, but his eyes downcast.

Instantly, Katara can see blood trickling down the side of his face and Zuko must see it too because he’s already leaning over the side of the bed grabbing his pants.

“Forgive me, Prince...Princess,” Rozi says.

“What is it?” Zuko cuts to the chase and Katara looks around helplessly as she tries to spot any decent article of clothing to put on. But she only sees her dress and Zuko’s tunic.

“We’re under attack. Si and I were sent here to protect Princess Katara, Prince Zuko.”

Under attack...Katara feels like she can’t breathe.

“Rebels?” Zuko asks, jamming his feet into his boots.

Katara makes a hasty decision and grabs her dress, dragging the bedsheets with her so the material covers all of her important parts.

Rozi is admirable when he doesn’t look up even though it’s very clear what she and Zuko just did.

“Yes, Prince Zuko. At the ball. Right in the middle of Firelord Iroh’s welcoming speech.”

“Fuck,” Zuko curses and Katara does her best to shimmy herself back into her form fitting dress; thanking the spirits that Amare put a long slit up the side to make it easier to maneuver into.

“Numbers?” Zuko demands.

“Nearly all benders; about thirty rebels, Prince. Most citizens have been escorted to the bunkers for now; those who weren’t so lucky…” Rozi trails off and Katara knows that she should be out there. Maybe she can heal those that haven’t taken their last breath yet.

“Leave us,” Zuko demands as he finishes putting his tunic over his head. He holds his belt in his hand, debating whether to put it on or leave it Katara supposes.”

“We have to go, Zuko. I have people out there.”

She truly does. She left the Watertribe advisors and men and women behind. She knows her warriors will not have gone down to the bunkers. They will have stayed to fight. How can she expect them to fight for her if she’s not out there leading the good cause? It would maybe be different if her brother or father were there to lead their men, but it’s her duty to step in when her family is spread thinly throughout the world.

She goes to leave, but Zuko grips her arm. She’s confused because he’s stopping her.

Doesn’t he want to go help?

Toph, Suki, Lu Ten, Ursa...too many people were at the ball that could be hurt.

They could be hurt because of her.

“What--” She sees his eyes glance down at the belt in his hands and then back at her with a guilt that she doesn’t understand in that moment. “Zuko?”

“I can’t let you go,” he says. “You’re safer here with Rozi and Si. So far, the rebels don’t know that you’re here. They obviously think you’re still in the ballroom.”

His words are starting to scare her. She tugs her arm, but his grip tightens.

“Zuko,” she bites out, “Let go of me. You’re starting to scare me.”

“I can’t lose you. Not when I just got you.” Zuko leads her over to the bed and she doesn’t understand what’s happening. “Please forgive me,” he whispers pleadingly.

She’s being pushed down on the mattress and Katara’s in too much shock to realize that Zuko is using his belt to tie her wrists to the headboard. It’s only when Zuko presses a kiss to her lips and steps back that she realizes her hands are restrained.

“Zuko, this isn’t funny,” she hisses with venom. His golden orbs look down, shame written all over his face before he finally looks at her with certainty. “Untie me  _ now _ !”

She tugs for good measure, however, it seems somehow with her tugging she’s making the knots tighter.

“I’m sorry. I’m so,  _ so  _ sorry, but this way I know you won’t get hurt fighting. This way I can come back to you  _ alive _ .”

He starts to walk away and her lungs bottom out with air. Zuko’s actually leaving her.

Her heart beats loudly in her ears and tears leak out of her eyes. 

Betrayal fills her and leaves her empty as she looks after the one person she thought she could trust.

“If you leave me like this I’ll never forgive you,” she vows. “I’ll hate you.”

Zuko pauses with his hand on her door. His shoulders tense before he looks at her over his shoulder.

Unshed tears are in his eyes too. 

_ Good, _ Katara thinks to herself.  _ He should feel bad for this _ .

“I love you and it’s because I love you that I can’t let you go into this fight.”

Zuko opens her door and she hears him command Rozi and Si.

“ _ No one  _ is allowed through these doors except me. If that happens, and you two fail, I’ll make sure you both are personally executed for failing to do your jobs.”

She finds her voice as she thrashes on the bed, her wrists rubbing raw.

“Zuko! Zuko, you can’t do this!”

The door swings shut.

“Zuko!” she cries out in frustration, anger and hatred. But is it really hatred if she wants to tell him that she loves him also?

“I hate you,” she cries softly; feeling so lost and alone. “I hate you. I hate you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?  
> I know you all have some feelings for the way this started and ended ;)
> 
> Let me also point out that we are in part 2 of this story. I basically have this story outlined in 4 parts and part 2 is supposed to be the happy honeymoon stage....that literally went out the window within the second chapter of part 2. I hope I can make it up to you guys!


	13. Gotta Go My Own Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **The last scene MAY SEEM non-consensual to some people. However, I promise it'll become more clear next chapter. Personally, I don't see it that way and it was never written to be that way, but if this is a trigger for you then please be warned**
> 
> I don't like writing action scenes so I hope this is okay. Please make it to the end :) I know it's long and sometimes long chapters aren't everyone's cup of tea!

Katara gives herself sixty seconds to pull herself together. 

She cannot give up. 

She will get free. 

She just never thought she would be getting free from the restraint her boyfriend--no, not boyfriend--put her in.

Zuko is nothing to her now.

When her sixty seconds dissipate, she uses her hatred as kindle to fuel the fire coursing through her veins.

Looking around the room, eyes calculating to see what she can reach to help free herself, her eyes catch on the mirror above her bed.

She can’t reach her two bedside tables and she can’t bend with her hands tied. Zuko knew what he was doing.

She’ll just have to outsmart him.

A large crash is heard and she swears she sees the ground shake in her room. 

She is a sitting turtleduck if anyone gets past Rozi and Si.

Did Zuko even think of that?

_ Of course not,  _ she thinks to herself.

He only thought of himself and how he swears he can’t lose her.

Doesn’t he know that by trying to ‘protect’ her that he is only pushing her away?

Not wasting anymore time, Katara does her best to sit up with her hands bound above. She can feel the smooth, cold glass with the backs of her fingers and she makes two fists. Bracing herself, she pulls her arms as far forward as the belt allows and without giving much thought, she swings her fists back into the mirror.

Glass shatters all around her, falling down on her like rain drops and by some miracle she catches a shard.

Katara can feel the sharp edges cutting into her palm. She can feel the warm blood trickle down her wrists but that doesn’t stop her. 

_ “I love you and it’s because I love you that I can’t let you go into this fight.” _

A choked sob breaks free from her mouth and she snaps her jaw shut after the pathetic sound leaves her throat. Katara  _ cannot _ allow herself to think about how Zuko just left her behind.

How did she end up having the best night of her life to then crying on her bed, hands tied with glass scattered around her, and blood trailing down her limbs?

Gritting her teeth, she starts sawing at the belt around her wrists and she can feel the material start to give. Sawing through the bind is a lot harder than she thought and a sweat has broken out on her brow.

_ “If you leave me like this I’ll never forgive you,” she vows. “I’ll hate you.” _

Screaming in frustration, letting her hatred flow through her, she succeeds and her wrists are free. Quickly, getting off the bed she doesn’t even register how tight the belt cut into her wrists, the bruises already forming, and the scratches that are littering her upper body due to the fallen mirror. She can only think of one thing; getting to the fight.

Whipping the door open, she goes on the defense when Rozi and Si both turn towards her in offensive stances, ready to attack, but they see her in time.

“Prince Zuko said--”

Katara cuts Si off; not wanting to hear Zuko’s name because there’s a small part of her, buried deep down now, that just knows if she dwells on Zuko she may crumble and she cannot afford to crumble when there are people who need her.

She can sense the water all around her, and she’s so close to just releasing her anger out on her two guards, but she can’t. They haven’t done anything wrong. No matter how angry and hurt she is she can’t hurt an innocent person.

“I don’t care what  _ he _ said,” Katara hisses. “You two either let me pass or I will make you let me pass.”

She hopes they don’t call her bluff, but she must seem a little unhinged as Rozi and Si hesitate for only a few seconds before nodding.

“You said there were about thirty rebels?” She snips, rushing out of her antechambers.

“Yes, Princess,” Si answers. 

“But there could be more. They seemed to be popping up out of the ground,” Rozi adds.

She’s reminded of the gash on his head. “After we survive,” she vows, “I can heal that for you.”

Running through the halls, the moment they turn twice, nearly to the grand ballroom, Katara has to duck from rock shards smashing against the wall where her head would have been.

Soot and steam fill the air, making the hallway unbearably moist and hot. Bodies are scattered and she takes a mental stock of the green, red, orange, and blue uniforms littering the hallway. 

There are brawls going on around her. Some bending and some non bending. She ducks and covers, moving her lithe body through the wreckage. She doesn’t look behind herself to see if Si and Rozi are following anymore.

She might have lost them through the smoke.

Rounding a corner, she halts with wide eyes.

Up ahead there are four masked men, dressed all in white, and a distressed Princess Azula. 

Katara doesn’t think she’s ever seen Azula looking so misplaced before. Her movements are slow, sloppy, and predictable. She’s favoring her right side as she lands a half hearted punch to one man only to be thrown to the ground by another. There’s no firebending as the princess rolls out of the way from a black boot aimed to kick her ribs. 

That’s when Katara notices the rock bracelet on Azula’s two wrists. Her chi has been blocked.

Feeling for water, anywhere in the hallway, Katara makes herself known when the biggest rebel finally gets his hands on Azula and her face starts turning red.

Wrapping the water around his ankle, Katara pulls and watches as her water tentacle whips the man to his knees, effectively releasing Azula who is left gasping for breath. 

Taking stock of her injuries, the other princess seems like she’s all in one piece. Other than her dress being ripped in two places and her hair updo falling around her high cheekbones, Azula seems okay for now.

All four rebels turn to the source of the water whip.

She’s taken on worse odds before.

“That’s her!” The largest man says.

Azula looks confused for all of one second before she attacks. Her hand to hand combat is precise and deadly, however, she leaves her side open and it’s enough to allow their enemies to hit her hard.

“Hey!” Katara calls as she rushes in to fight.

She can’t concentrate long on finding more water. She wishes she brought her canteen with her. How stupid was she? Just waltzing into the fight without her water supply. But that’s never stopped her before. This is the exact reason why Suki and Jet and her brother all helped train her in hand to hand.

“We need this one alive,” a man hisses. “Princess Azula can die for all he cares.”

He who?

Are they talking about their leader?

“Where the hell have you been?” Azula asks as Katara dodges a blow, dust from the boulder coating the air they breathe. “You were missing all the fun.”

Katara and Azula are back to back now, slowly dancing in a circle as they watch the four men entrap them.

“Your definition of ‘fun’ sucks. You know that, right?” She banters back as she sees the waterbender of the group start to twist his body so the water that was in his canteen strikes her shoulder.

Azula fights the two men on the right and Katara takes the two on the left. She catches the dagger that swings down for her with a grunt, but she misses the other man’s foot that collides with her stomach. She’s sent spiraling to the ground with a hard thud, and her head falls back on the hard palace floor.

Azula doesn’t seem to be doing much better than her as she is knocked to the floor right next to Katara. There’s a bruise forming on her cheek and her lip is split open.

How long has this fight been going on?

How long before Si and Rozi found Zuko and her in her chambers?

“Where’s my brother?” Azula asks.

Katara grits out, rolling her body out of the way of the water whip aimed for her. “Not now, Azula!”

_ Do not think of Zuko _ , she tells herself.

But it’s hard not to as she fights side by side with his sister. 

This is probably the most amount of time she’s spent with Azula and of course it’s when they are getting their asses handed to them by four rebels who are highly trained in combat. 

Compared to the other three times Katara’s been confronted with the rebels, these men have to be the most skilled--the most dangerous.

The dagger she managed to evade before swipes across her cheek and she feels the sting as blood splatters.

Katara doesn’t care about her skin though.

Blood is a liquid.

She has blood.

Seeing red, thinking about how these four men are keeping her from the real fight with everyone else, she bends her blood into four tentacles. Katara starts to feel lightheaded as her blood flows out of her cheek and coils around their necks. 

She can vaguely see Azula out of the corner of her eye pocketing the dropped dagger for use later.

Katara has to keep her concentration on the men in front of her.

As soon as the tentacles wrap around their necks, she pulls, balancing her weight and distributing it evenly as she dances through the motion, and with a flick of her wrist, the blood tentacles tighten so much that their necks snap and four heads roll on the ground.

Katara sucks her blood back in, watching as the thin tendrils slither their way back into her open wound and she breathes harshly.

“You couldn’t have done that sooner?” Azula drawls from behind.

“You’re welcome for saving you, Azula,” she hisses back.

Azula quirks an eyebrow, and crosses her arms. She looks as if she’s about to say something actually nice for once, but then she changes her mind and her honey eyes narrow slightly. “Where’s my brother? I can’t imagine he’d let his little  _ pet _ just rush into battle without him.”

_ The complete opposite really _ , Katara thinks bitterly. But they are not friends. She will not divulge this to Azula. Instead, she starts making her way to the ballroom.

Azula can follow or not. Katara does not care at the time.

“Agni,” Azula complains. “You’re being dramatic.”

Katara stops in her path. Her patience is completely gone due to the royal siblings.

“Is this all some game to you?” She yells. “You almost died Azula! You would have if I didn’t come along! They blocked your bending and your combat technique was sloppy! And instead of doing anything that resembles helping you choose to badger me about Zuko!”

But Azula has always been good at reading between the lines. It doesn’t take her long to glance at Katara’s wrists that are red, raw, and bleeding.

“No, Zuzu wouldn’t let you rush into battle, but he would leave you behind. You’re not supposed to be out here right now, are you.” The Fire Nation Princess comments rather than asks. 

She’s grinning as if she just took the last dessert. Snorting, Azula smirks, “What? Did Zuzu grow some balls and tie you up?”

Katara bites her tongue; Azula’s guess is too close to the truth.

The open wound of betrayal is still too fresh in her mind. No matter Zuko’s reasons, he left her behind. He left her tied up like some animal. He knew she would be furious and hurt and he did it anyway without talking to her.

That alone is enough for her to not trust him again.

The silence is all Azula needs for confirmation as she’s hot on Katara’s heels.

“Dick move, brother,” she mutters.

Katara wants to agree, but they’re getting close to the thick of the battle. 

Smoke is billowing through the air, the water from her tribe doing its best to put out the flames engulfing the ballroom. There are pieces of the floor missing from earthbenders and mini tornados of wind whipping around; suffocating anyone who falls prey to the cyclones.

“Find Toph. The blind earthbender. She can get those cuffs off of you,” Katara instructs. “And Azula, you’re leaving your left side open when you counterattack. Be careful.”

They are just two girls, the same age, and the same titles that have grown up in two vastly different environments. Azula almost doesn’t know what it sounds like when Katara gives her advice without expecting anything in return.

The Watertribe Princess didn’t have to help her, but yet, Katara had saved her from the men who wanted to do inexplicable things to her.

“You better not die,” Azula snaps, but her eyes soften just a smidge. “If you do, then this whole thing will have been for nothing. No pressure or anything.”

When Katara and Azula descend into the ballroom, they are at the top of the stairs. Taking three seconds, because that’s all that’s afforded to her, Katara can see that there’s way more than thirty rebels running about. 

The ballroom is littered with carnage, destruction, and bodies. Red puddles pool in the uneven areas of the floor below. The elegant room where she shared a dance with Lu Ten not even two hours earlier has now become the stage of a cruel battle. 

The air which was filled with sweets and wines before is now thick with the scent of death and decay, the mere sense of it making Katara want to run in the other direction.

But then she sees flashes of blue warrior uniforms down below and she knows that she must get down there.

Grabbing the side of her dress, she pulls it up a few inches and cascades down the stairs. She ducks under a punch that wasn’t meant for her, sensing a puddle of blood off to her left, she gathers it and sends a blood dagger behind herself. 

The earthbender, Haru, looks up at her in surprise. Relief coats his face as the rebel falls in front of him.

But they don’t get to catch up as the next rebel comes and Haru turns to continue fighting.

Four trained armies fight against one very well trained rebel army. There are more of her people and Earth Kingdom soldiers and Fire Nation guards on the ground not moving than she cares to admit. The four nations might be great separate, but it’s clear that this surprise attack is testing their abilities when they join together.

The rebels have been training together for Spirit knows how long. They are using bending techniques that Katara hasn’t seen before; waterbenders taking the form of firebenders and vice versa. 

It’s clear that her side is still unsure of fighting together in unison.

They’ll never win the long war ahead if they don’t pull together and learn to adapt and merge together.

Finding Han near the bottom of the stairs he looks surprised to see her.

“You shouldn’t be here, Katara!”

She’s so tired of men making decisions for her.

“Find the wounded; all four nation’s wounded, and get them to safety. I want evacuation procedures to be in place, Han.”

“Are--are you sure?”

Katara turns around; seeing five men in white tunics running towards them. She pulls whatever liquid she can from the ground, most of it blood and spilled drinks, and throws her arms up. She, along with the five rebels are suspended in air, trapped within her frozen prison. She can hardly see through the ice she created, however, the once clear ice now a bloody brown.

She unfreezes the liquid around herself, and practically floats through the motions of tightening the ice until she can feel their bones break and their bodies crumble.

When the men die, she melts her ice prison, and looks back at Han with a fierce expression. He doesn’t seem to be questioning her now.

“Get the wounded; everyone but the rebels, and get them the hell out of here. Now!”

Katara joins the fight. Ducking, striking, and blocking to stay alive. If the rebels recognize her they don’t show it as they all try to land fatal blows regardless if she’s who they want or not.

She’s been pushed to the middle of the floor and Toph’s rough voice cuts through the destruction.

“It’s about damn time Sugar Queen. Where the fuck have you been?”

She’s fought besides Toph many times before in real combat and in spars. 

Katara ignores the jab in favor of throwing up a bloody ice wall to stop an earthbending attack.

She has an idea. It’s risky, but it won’t involve any more of their men and women getting hurt. If anything, it’ll put Katara slightly more in danger and if everything goes according to her plan, at least half the rebels will die.

“Toph, I need higher ground. Can you get me and any rebel near us up that high?”

The blind earthbender smirks and then full blown smiles with teeth when she realizes what Katara wants to do. She’s only done this once, and it nearly took all of her energy. Even if this plan fails, the worst that will happen is that she’s taken down, some cuts and bruises, and everyone keeps on fighting.

The rebels don’t want to kill her yet. That much she knows.

“You’re planning on doing Plan Thunderdome? Hell yeah, Princess!”

“I don’t call it that,” Katara quips. “Sokka came up with that stupid name.” She blocks a well aimed punch for her head, then abdomen, not seeing the person behind her who comes down on her back with a wooden stick. After being hit not once but twice with it, Toph twists her foot and sends the attackers flying through the air and Katara is left panting to catch what little breath she has. 

She’s already so tired. 

She’s tired of the rebels. She’s tired of the fighting. She’s tired of the useless bloodshed that always seems to follow her.

But she can stop most of them, and if she fails, then at least she’ll die trying to protect the people she cares about.

“Give me one minute,” Toph grunts, throwing up an impenetrable rock fence around them, gathering her barings, searching through her seismic sense just where everyone in the room is. Katara knows that the blind girl, with how much is going on, can only sense so far around them.

“What do you need me to do?” Lu Ten’s voice is with them behind Toph’s shields.

Just how out of practice is she that Katara didn’t even notice the crown prince near Toph and herself.

The first thing that Katara wants to do is ignore his question and ask where Zuko is. She knows just how loyal the two cousins are to each other and she can’t imagine if one cousin is near the other isn’t far behind.

But Katara has to put her personal turmoil to the back of her mind even as she feels her heart ripping in two just thinking of the other prince.

Licking her dry lips, she tells him, “When Toph’s walls go down, she’s going to raise me up on a makeshift platform. Ten feet off the ground. We need as many rebels on that platform as possible.”

“But--”

“Lu Ten,” she cuts him off, “Just do it. I can handle myself.”

“Tell me you’ve done this before,” He demands and she’s so used to his goofy self that she nearly forgot that he can raise his voice in a command and people just follow him without question. “I promised Zuko that I wouldn’t let you do anything stupid. So tell me you’ve done this before.”

A heated fire whip cracks at Toph’s defense around them.

“Toph!” Katara cries out.

“I’m nearly ready. I have a feeling for almost everyone closeby!”

“Katara!” Lu Ten grips her hand hard, pulling her back to him. He sees her wince and when he pulls back his brows furrow when he sees her wrists. “Damn, since when do the rebels use wrist restraints?”

Katara yanks her wrists back, for some reason feeling ashamed that Lu Ten sees her injury, “They don’t,” she hisses. “Just do it, Lu Ten. Get as many rebels up on the platform with Toph.”

“That last time she did this she got a spear through her chest!” Toph yells over her shoulders, and if they weren’t fighting for their lives Katara is sure she would water whip the girl.

Lu Ten frowns. “This sounds like a bad idea. If we wait for Zuko--”

“No!”

“Ready guys?” Toph smirks, planting her feet to create her roots. “On three….”

“We don’t trade a life for others, Katara. That’s my father’s mantra. You think you have to do this, but everyone here wants to help,” he pleads with her.

“Three...two…”

Katara knows that Lu Ten makes sense. And she’s heard Firelord Iroh say that they don’t trade lives when she plays Pai Sho with him, however, she feels it in her bones that it’s her duty to do everything she can to take down as many rebels as possible. No one at the ball was expecting to be attacked, they didn’t sign up for this. 

If this was a battlefield and they were given a choice to fight then it would be different, but no one chose this night.

“Please,” she whispers. “I have to do this.”

“...One.”

Chaos breaks loose.

Toph’s rock barrier falls around them, at the same time a platform of about thirty feet by thirty feet is raised ten feet in the air, only the rebels close by raising with it and Katara. Lu Ten, regardless of his feelings on the plan, starts bursting fire at the rebels who didn’t make it onto Toph’s platform and together, with Toph’s help, they manage to get five more rebels in the air with Katara before she uses all of her training and strength to build an ice dome of blood, water, and any liquid she can feel around her and fifteen men trying to capture her.

The dome is the thickest dome she’s created, at least three feet thick so no one gets in or out easily. Toph and her perfected this dome back in the North and even the blind earthbender had troubles getting past the defense.

At first the rebels seem confused, but when they look at Katara through their demonic masks, they think she just gave them what they wanted.

And realistically, she did. They want her; they have her now.

She’s the center of their attention, all bodies circling her and she feels like a small arctic seal pup, being hunted by a polar dog. 

“What the fuck is that?” She hears muffled voices yelling through the thick ice. Although it’s not as translucent as usual, she can still see out of the dome and her body stills when she sees Zuko at Lu Ten’s side.

Her Zuko, with a burn singed into his upper chest, right above his heart. But other than that, he’s standing and yelling and looking murderous at Lu Ten and then at her.

Their eyes connect and for a moment he looks confused as to how she made it to the battle, but doesn’t he know by now that she’s stronger than he thinks? That she can do this?

It’s like the air is being sucked from her body as she can see the pain in his eyes before he shifts them to the fire nation soldiers around.

“Take the dome down!  _ Now! _ ”

“Zuko! No!” She yells, and because she’s distracted by Zuko yet again, she doesn’t see the chi blocker cuffs aimed for her wrists and once again, for the second time that night, her wrists are bound, but her arms are still free.

She has to block him out. She has to hope that Toph or Suki will stop Zuko because they’ve seen her do this before.

“You rebels are here for me,” she states boldly. “Then come and get me.”

She won’t make it easy for them.

One by one they rush her.

Katara catches the fist easily, swinging her left hand and making contact with flesh. She is always on the defensive with the men; moving her body; using their weight and attacks against themselves. She finds that she’s fallen into a pretty nice and smooth rhythm as she maneuvers through the men.

First one falls.

Then the next...and the next...and the next...until she’s worked up a sheen of sweat on her brow, her left side is screaming in protest, and she’s pretty sure she has a giant sized bruise forming on her back.

But now it’s just her and one other rebel.

She had managed to block out the commotion around the dome until now. However now, she can’t ignore the way the platform shakes and the ice melts quickly around her. Red drops of blood and wine trickle down the dome walls, melting away her protection from the outside.

A crack is forming on the side and Katara makes the mistake of looking to see that Zuko is bringing the dome down with a fierce determination. 

But looking away for one moment is what costs Katara the upper hand as the larger male figure jumps on her.

He saw her weakness; her hesitance; her distraction.

He sends an uppercut to her jaw that she does not block and she falls into the dome, the walls shaking from the force. She doesn’t recover quick enough because a searing pain is brought down upon her as the man beats her down with a punch to her jaw again. 

She stumbles down, her body landing in a heap. Katara does the first thing that comes to mind and grabs a rock that had been used by one of the deceased earthbenders, and as she’s about to throw it at her opponent, he smashes through it with his fist as if he’s nothing.

Another hit to the jaw and she’s on the floor again.

Spirits, her body is going to be one big bruise.

The rebel goes in to kick her, but she blocks slowly and with sloppiness; but at least he doesn’t have a chance to break her ribs. She throws him away from her, getting up in the process, and her body groans in protest.

She wants to sleep.

She wants to stop fighting.

Their plan is falling apart from just this one rebel.

Katara doesn’t notice the seal size hole in the dome. She doesn’t get a chance to as the rebel is on her, his amber eyes screaming murder as he picks her up by the throat as if she weighs nothing.

She chokes, both hands clawing at the hand holding her life in its palm. 

Their hand wraps tighter around her throat, her feet dangling inches off the ground, and the rebel squeezes, much like how Katara’s insides seem to be doing to itself. Wave after wave of cramps is all she feels in her esophagus and all she can think of. 

The pain becomes disorienting and it starts to affect her judgment, but despite this or perhaps due to this, she still continues to breathe and struggle. She won’t make this easy for him.

“Give in to the pain,” the unknown voice rasps out. “Let sleep overtake you.”

With the passing of each second the pain only seems to get worse and worse. For a moment, Katara fears it will never stop, but then there’s a gurgle in her throat.

She can’t waterbend, but she can spit.

Inhaling, her lungs on fire, she spits and the blood that has gathered coats his mask and runs into the small slits of his eyes.

He doesn’t ease his grip as his other hand wipes his eye clear and her blood is splattered on the floor. Katara can feel her body trying to heal itself with whatever water she has left inside, but it’s not much. Her throat heals just enough, and then it’s on fire again from the death grip, and then it heals, and then feels on fire again. 

This agony does not end….

...until it does.

Through the gaping hole that Zuko managed to make, a gleam of shiny silver ricochets into her attackers head, slicing through the air with deadly precision, leaving Katara on the ground in a heap, panting and trying to inhale as much air as possible.

The man that had his hands on her is dead, laying with the rest of the rebels. Staggering to her feet, she can feel her body using the last of its water trying to heal the inside of her throat as she stands. Raising her arms, she melts the dome as Toph lowers the platform and it’s as if she never disrupted the ballroom’s flooring.

“I can’t believe that worked!” Toph exclaims with excitement. “Go plan Thunderdome!”

The fight is over, the rebels defeated. There are only three survivors that are encased in rock from feet to neck. They’re being led away by Fire Nation soldiers.

“What do you mean you can’t believe that worked?” Zuko snaps. “You said you’ve done this before!”

Toph shrugs with a smirk. “Relax, Spray. Plan Thunderdome was a work in progress at best. The last time we did this Katara got a spear thrown through her chest and was nearly tortured, dragged away, and never seen again, but this time? Eh, I wouldn’t have let that happen.”

Katara stands on shaky legs, somehow knowing that she’s missing someone important. She can feel eyes on her, but she doesn’t feel threatened.

They’re new eyes; not Lu Ten’s eyes who seem worried, or Toph’s sightless eyes, and definitely not Zuko’s intense eyes that seem to want to strangle her for being reckless with her life again.

No, these eyes are different.

Turning towards the grand staircase her heart stops and she has to blink back the tears that seem to spring forth the moment she sees Sokka standing at the top looking just as amazed as she does.

He takes two steps at a time down, seeming to hurry but walk slow at the same time.

As far as she can see there are no serious injuries on her brother as he reaches the bottom of the stairs; still neither sibling is saying anything.

But the moment Sokka steps off the staircase she’s running into him, being lifted into his arms and his familiar scent of warm butterscotch takes over her senses.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Katara doesn’t let go. He’s holding her just as tight as she is holding him; if not then tighter.

“I can’t believe you’re here, big brother,” she cries.

“I thought we agreed no more plans concocted by Toph and you? Leave the strategic plans to me, huh?” He grumbles good naturedly and if this wasn’t their first reunion in months then she knows he would be yelling and scolding her with more anger and bite, but because she’s his little sister who he’s missed dearly, he doesn’t reprimand her.

She winces slightly when his hands brush over a delicate bruise forming on her skin. But she doesn’t care because she has her brother. “It worked, didn’t it?”

He pulls back all too soon and she doesn’t care that they have an audience. 

“Barely,” he scoffs. “Now let me take a good look at you. Make sure you’re not malnourished or anything.”

Katara rolls her eyes because it’s just like her brother to worry about food at a time like this. She crosses her arms and taps her bare foot impatiently as Sokka steps back, but when he narrows his eyes she actually feels a little unease.

Spirits, he can’t possibly know what she and Zuko were up to before the fight, can he?

She does not expect what Sokka blurts out and she doesn’t think she heard him correctly until Suki and Toph are barking out laughs at her brother’s inappropriate question.

“Where the fuck is the rest of your dress? If mom and dad were here...oh my Spirits...you’re lucky dad isn’t here because he  _ would not _ have let you out of your room dressed like…. _ that _ !” Sokka motions up and down her body with flailing arms. 

“I like this guy,” Lu Ten says behind them and she can distinctly hear Zuko scoff at her brother’s disapproval.

Sokka takes off his large parka and goes to put it on Katara to shield her, and because she knows that she wore this dress for Zuko and her love life is basically in shambles and nonexistent at the moment, Sokka’s fussing is causing a bitter, resentful feeling to coil in her stomach.

“Your neck and shoulders are covered in bruises.” Her brother has at least lowered his voice before raising it again. “Who’s the guy? I want to meet him.”

HIs parka is large and hot around her body, but she knows better than to fight him on this.

“Sokka,” she still whines. “It’s summer time. I don’t need a parka.”

She fights him anyways halfheartedly.

“Like hell you don’t. I am gone for a mere few months and somehow you find someone new...unless….please tell me you’re not back with Jet. That guy’s the worst!”

Her face flushes hot and she’s sure if she could see herself then she’d see her face as red as a tomato. Making the mistake of looking up when Suki, Lu Ten and Toph all laugh, she sees Zuko and the temperature in the ballroom spikes. Anger and heat roll off his body but he has no claim on her anymore.

Not after what he did.

“No,” she tells Sokka when her eyes level with golden orbs. She doesn’t look away as she says the next part, “There’s no one, Sokka. Not anymore.”

She nearly chokes on the tears that lace her throat and Katara didn’t think it was possible for her body to have any more water left, but she was mistaken.

A lump sits in the back of her throat and just looking at Zuko and how hurt and dejected he looks makes her want to turn to him and never let go, but she needs to be stronger than that.

He betrayed her trust.

Took something from her that they will never recover from.

* * *

Zuko feels his world shattering around him the moment he sees the mistrust in Katara’s eyes. The weariness she looks him over with rips his heart to pieces and for a brief moment he thinks that she may never trust him again. But then her eyes soften as they see the burn mark on his torso and he knows that he hasn’t lost her completely.

She’s pissed, hurt, feeling betrayed by him, but it’s nothing he can’t fix with persistence and groveling. He can hopefully make her see that what he did was in her best interest. He was trying to keep her safe; he’s always trying to keep her safe. 

There’s no reason for her to rush into battle when there’s literally hundreds of people willing to fight for her; to protect her.

She shouldn’t have to know the pain of death.

But then she speaks to her brother and the burn mark on his torso doesn’t seem so bad compared to the lashes her words cut into him

“There’s no one, Sokka. Not anymore.”

He wants to fall to his knees, beg her for forgiveness, make her see reason.

A sickening pain shoots through his stomach and Zuko wants to wrap his arms tightly around his waterbender, shaking common sense into her that he loves her and he can’t let anything happen to her. Zuko steels himself, locking his knees in place so he doesn’t crumble under the weight of her words. That’s all he can do to keep himself from withering in misery on the floor.

He’s desperate for some form of relief. If he can just get her alone, he can beg for forgiveness.

Zuko’s not blind. He noticed Katara the moment she entered the ballroom with his sister. He watched her twist and turn her way to the center of the room and that was his mistake because that’s when the rebel firebender literally lit his chest on fire.

Zuko thought his physical injury hurt, but it’s nothing compared to the way that Katara turns away from him without a second glance and she allows Sokka to start leading her away.

Tired and frustrated, Zuko wants it all to be over and done with. He wants Katara back in his arms, by his side, in his bed, at his breakfast table, and to be the last person he sees before sleeping for the night. 

Zuko tells himself that it’ll be over soon and he’ll be able to convince Katara that what he did was right, whether that is true or not is irrelevant as it gives Zuko the necessary strength to deal with his decision instead of waiting.

“Katara,” he calls out. She stops, her back straightening and body tense. She doesn’t turn around, but Sokka looks over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow; obviously confused as to what is going on. “Can we talk?”

“I think we’ve said all that needs to be said,” she says evenly, and if it weren’t for her weak tremor at the end of her sentence then Zuko would have believed her. Regardless, he pushes on.

“You have to let me explain….to talk,” he’s desperate and she won’t turn around to look at him! “...to apologize or fuck...I don’t know! I have to do something to make it right between us!”

She whirls around, her brother’s parka falling off her thin, bruised shoulders, and glares murderously at him. Through the anger he sees tears threatening to fall and he wants to reach out and touch her, but when he does she flinches back as if she’s a scared turtleduck.

After everything he’s done and said to her the past six weeks she doesn’t trust him. She doesn’t see that he wants to keep her safe from the rebels; not because she’s not strong, it’s because he’s not strong. If anything were to happen to her he would crumble and dissipate. 

But all Katara sees is that Zuko betrayed her.

“Make it right between us? Make it right between us!” She loses her temper. “Look at what happened, Zuko!” She motions to the carnage around them and he knows that she means the dead soldiers of every nation laying at their feet. “I could have helped! I could have done something more! I had people out here who needed me!”

He bursts out, “I needed you! I needed you to be safe and--”

“You have a funny way of showing it.” Katara raises her wrists and he’s sick to his stomach as he sees the cuts and bruises from where his belt had been around her. 

“How did you--”

“Thanks for that by the way,” she sneers. “I had to cut myself free, no thanks to you. Now,  _ please Zuko _ , just let me go. I’m tired and I want to forget this night ever happened.”

“And if I can’t let you go?” He speaks over the lump in his throat.

Breathing deeply, she dries her eyes before speaking. “You have no choice. You caused this when you decided to leave me behind. Let’s go, Sokka.”

Katara turns to walk away from him, her brother looking between them with confusion before following. 

“Katara, just please--”

“Look,” Sokka turns around and Katara keeps walking away. He’s losing his chance and Zuko’s not above body checking Sokka out of the way, but he figures that definitely won’t make Katara forgive him. “I don’t really know you or the details of what obviously happened between you and my sister, but leave her alone.”

But Zuko has never been good at reading people or situations, and he will get Katara to talk to him that night. He can’t just give up on her.

Which is how Zuko finds himself scaling up the side of Katara’s balcony. He knows that Sokka, the pseudo Watertribe Chief, has ordered Si and Rozi to not let anyone into his sister’s chambers for the rest of the night. Zuko knows he could override that order, but out of respect for the future Chief, he decides another course of action has to be taken. 

Plus, he doesn’t want an audience or the chance that the servants will have even more gossip to talk about.

Climbing over her railing, he quietly looks through the glass balcony doors and sees that the sconces on the walls that were lit earlier are now dim and simmering, nearly extinguished. He doesn’t see Katara and it isn’t until his eyes pass over the opening to her washroom that he sees her shadow.

Opening the door as quietly as possible, he slips inside and freezes the moment his eyes land on her small, hunched over form; shaking in the bathtub. She has her knees drawn to her naked chest, her arms wrapped around her legs, and her chin resting on top with her ocean eyes clenched shut.

Katara’s body is shaking, causing ripples in the water and his heart shatters that his waterbender is falling apart.

The idea that his actions caused her to fall apart has Zuko wishing he could take her pain away.

Taking stock of her injuries, he notices that there are no marks blemishing her skin anymore. His marks are gone as well; all but the marks on her wrist.

His stomach lurches at the idea that his decision to keep her safe put those there. 

Calling softly, “Katara?” He’s taken back by how blue her eyes really are when she looks up at him.

The water shields most of her body, her pulled up legs shielding what the water isn’t covering.

“What could you possibly want now, Zuko?” She rasps out and it’s like he’s burning all over again with the pain of hearing her so vulnerable. “Haven’t you done enough? Haven’t I given you enough?”

Agni, how was it only a mere two hours ago that he was loving her in her bed. He doesn’t want to look, however, because he knows how she cut herself free. His waterbender had to break the mirror and saw her way out because he wanted her safe.

Finding his words, he tries to speak gently, in a soothing, calm voice as to not push her away even more. But Zuko doesn’t exactly know how to be gentle.

“We have to talk this through, Katara. I have to know that I haven’t lost you. Please, I have to know that we can get past this somehow.”

“Zuko,” his name sounds strange from her lips. “You have lost me. Please get out now.”

He doesn’t listen. Instead, he marches forward and steps over the tub basin. The water is ice cold and his skin prickles at the contact; clothes weighing him down as he crowds Katara’s personal space.

She doesn’t drop her arms or legs, still shielding her body from his eyes. But from above her he can see the swell of her breast and he curses silently that his dick is getting hard from just the mere sight.

“What--what are you doing?” She exclaims.

He’s hoping his words don’t fail him.  _ Agni _ , he says a prayer,  _ Please let me fix this. _

“You said you are mine,” he reminds her, crouching down in front of her and pulling her arms around his shoulders. “And I said that I’m yours. That means something.”

Katara scoffs, the tears drying on her pretty face. “It meant something until you tied me to the bed and  _ left _ .”

“No,” he disagrees stubbornly. It’s a miracle that she hasn’t thrown him out yet. He literally is sitting in her freezing, cold element where she can pierce his heart with an ice dagger and he would be powerless to stop her. “You wouldn’t be this upset if it didn’t mean something. You still care about me. I know you do.”

She looks at him, clarity crossing her blue orbs and her face steals his breath away. “Of course I still care about you; my feelings don’t just disappear because of your betrayal. But you wanted to know if you lost me and you have. Just because I care doesn’t mean I’m still yours. I can’t ever be yours now.”

Anger at himself and at Katara charges through his body like a bolt of lightning. “And why not?” He challenges. She struggles to take her arms back, but he holds her wrists in a vice-like grip, pressing forward as she tries her best to keep herself hidden from him. But she’s his and he doesn’t like it when she shies away. “Because I hurt you? Because I wanted to keep you safe? Because I couldn’t live with the idea that if you got hurt or worse, that you might die, then I would die too? Because that’s what would happen Katara! I wouldn’t want to live.”

“What are you doing?” She ignores his words as she struggles to get her arms back, but his grip is tighter and somewhere along her struggling her legs fall back into the water and she’s exposed to only his eyes. “Let go of me, Zuko.”

“Katara,” he whispers as they still. His body panting from the exertion it is taking to keep a hold of her. He knows, just as well as Katara, that if she really wants him to leave then she would have water whipped his ass a long time ago. “Would it have been better if I didn’t care about your safety?”

Katara turns her head away, folding her lips between her teeth. Zuko sinks further down in the tub as he waits, bottoming out and feeling her legs float around him on each side until she has her ankles locked around his back. He doesn’t even think she realizes she’s done that. This is just another reason that proves how they fit so perfectly together.

They can get past this.

Zuko watches as Katara closes her eyes.

He leans in, pulling her flush against him and he hisses the moment her bare breast brushes the burn on his torso.

But the pain feels so good. It allows him to feel in the moment and what he feels is truly remarkable.

Not being able to contain himself, he spins her around, water sloshing everywhere as her breasts are pushed against the basin and she’s kneeling before him. Water drips down her back and hair and he covers her like a towel; soaking her in.

Zuko grips her thigh and lifts it so her one leg is at an angle, and she’s gloriously exposed for him; only him. Katara whimpers as her hands brace herself against the edge; he sees her knuckles go white. 

“Zuko,” she cries.

He dips his lips to the skin of her neck and shoulder, sucking lightly to create a new mark for her to remember this night by.

“Ah,” she moans, pushing her ass against him and his cock springs to life.

His chest rises and falls fast as her hips grind into his. Zuko’s fingers glide over her taut stomach, palming each breast and plucking her nipples as if they are harp strings.

Zuko kisses along her ear, down her jaw, the corner of her mouth and Katara turns her head; her mouth ghosting over his tentatively at first before tugging at his skin.

Her hand reaches behind herself, threading through his hair and pulling with frustration.

“Zuko,” she groans, “Get off me.” She grips him tighter, pressing his mouth harder against her shoulder again. Her eyelids flutter closed as Zuko nips. “Please.”

She doesn’t release him. 

So he sinks his teeth into her shoulder and she arches her back beautifully.

“Do you know what I want you to say?” He whispers darkly in her ear. 

She shakes her head, her legs spreading a little wider in the tub for him; the raised leg falling back down from the strain of the position.

“Not going to use your words?” He hums in mock disappointment. He leans over her, his body making her back bow as his hands rest besides hers on the edge of the tub. “I told you,” he rumbles as his hands leave her for a brief second to lower his pants. His cock springs free and her breath hitches. “That I would have you again tonight. I’m many things, Katara, but I’m not a liar. Now say what I want you to say.”

He rubs his cock up and down until he nudges her entrance from behind. 

“Zuko, stop!” She yells even though her hands grip his and she pulls him over her.

Katara looks at him over her shoulder, and her eyes are nearly black with desire. Agni, he is a goner. His eyes narrow in on her swollen lips and her little pink tongue that swipes along the bottom.

“No,” she warns, somehow knowing what he is planning on doing.

But he lets out a low breath and sinks his teeth into her lower lip anyway. Pulling and soothing until she’s begging for him.

“I apologized, but how can you fault me for wanting to keep you safe? Wasn’t it you who froze me to a fucking wall to keep me safe? How was what I did any different than what you did?”

“Please,” she whispers.

Slowly, with more control than he realized he had, he enters her inch by inch until he can’t see his cock.

“I was  _ livid _ with you after that day in town.” He growls as his cock twitches inside of her. “Answer me,” he moves slowly, wanting to savor the way her body is clenching around him. “How was it any different?”

But she can’t answer him because she knows that the two situations are too similar.

He smirks against her shoulder, his ams locking around her torso as he pushes in and out, her hips pushing back into him to bury him as deep as possible.

“Don’t you feel what you do to me, Katara?” He moans as her muscles squeeze especially tighter.

He takes her hand, places it over his breast bone and watches in amazement as her hand glows blue and his burn is no more.

“Can you spread wider for me?” He nips her ear, stilling inside of her, his hand nudging her legs apart even more.

“Mmhmm,” she swallows down a moan that has her hips grinding back into him; looking for friction.

“Good girl,” he praises with a kiss below her ear. “Such a good girl,” he continues moving, fingers dancing on the water's surface before tickling the one spot she desperately needs to feel him.

Her clit is hard and she gasps the moment he rubs her nice and hard.

“Zuko! Please!”

“You know what I want to hear, Katara.” He kisses her softly; in complete juxtaposition to how his cock is sheathing itself in her body. “Please?”

Her body trembles, her breath stalling, and she’s so beautiful when she cums that she has his body following and he’s emptying himself bare inside of her again.

“I’m yours,” she finally says, leaning over the side of the tub, trying to catch her breath. “Only yours, Zuko. But I don’t trust you.” She pulls away from him, standing up with water splashing everywhere. 

His skin prickles at her admission and he’s left feeling cold and confused at what is happening.

Katara walks away from him, wrapping her robe around her naked body.

“I need you to leave because I’m not ready to forgive you.”


	14. Stay the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think after last chapter I need to clarify a few things. I mean no disrespect to ANYONE who reviews and takes the time to leave positive criticism or their thoughts on the chapter/story. This story is supposed to be fun for me to write and the idea of it started off as being a smutty story that has somehow turned into this short novel with an actual plot. But I do feel I need to explain things from my perspective as the writer for last chapter based upon some reviews where people were upset.  
> 1\. This is not me trying to change your mind about how you felt last chapter. Some people are upset with Katara. Others are extremely upset with Zuko and some feel like he raped her. While others are upset with both of them. This is my view on it and reasoning on why I didn't put any trigger warnings: I didn't view it as rape because I already had Katara's scenes for this chapter written. I knew what she thought about having sex with Zuko in the bathtub. Obviously as a reader of this story you guys didn't know her feelings yet. Some liked the scene while others didn't. It's not everyone's cup of tea. I get that. But ultimately, I knew Katara didn't view it as rape and hence no warnings.  
> 2\. Also, I didn't put a trigger warning because I have this story marked as "Choose Not to Use Archive Warnings". To me, that means to expect anything from a story. Anytime I read a story marked like this I just know to expect anything because some authors don't want to give away plots or spoilers to readers before they actually read the chapter. When I posted this story originally the website says that if I don't want to use the Rape/Non-Con warning then to mark your story as "Choose Not to Use Archive Warnings". You may agree or disagree but that's how I understood the label when I thoroughly read through the website's description on the topic.  
> 3\. I LOVE reading reviews from everyone; especially when they explain why they like something and why they don't like something. I just want all reviews to be constructive and nice towards others. We all deserve to feel differently. I think this place is a place where everyone deserves to have an opinion without being judged. For example, I know people are upset Zuko had sex with Katara. If I was reading this story I wouldn't have wanted either of them to partake in that act but my characters are not perfect. Shit like this happens in the real world where two people have sex when they shouldn't. It makes it messy and complicated. I just hope everyone can respect one another's opinions.
> 
> Like I said, this story is supposed to just be an outlet for me to have fun and share my ideas. You might not like my story and I'm sorry for that, but it's okay too. We all like different things.
> 
> And if you're still reading after my crazy long rant, then please enjoy. You'll see that Zuko and Katara's emotions are all over the place after their fallout.

The next morning Katara and Sokka break their fast together. Sokka fills Katara in on why he was so late on coming to the Fire Nation and his adventures are a horrible tale. He was with Aang at the Southern Air Temple when the Rebels attacked. It was a massacre as nearly all Air Nomads were killed. 

Katara had lost her appetite after that.

And although she wasn’t at the air temple, and although Sokka made it seem like they were after Aang and not her, she still somehow feels responsible and she needs to do something good.

That’s how she finds herself walking along the walls of the infirmary with her brother, watching as their healers attend to the more severe injuries while Fire Nation nurses do their best to help out as well.

Katara had tried staying in bed longer, thinking of how she was going to handle her situation with Zuko. She doesn’t understand how she could have been so gullible for sharing secrets and bits and parts of her life with the prince and then how Zuko could just turn around and betray her trust when she begged him to untie her. 

Zuko had only thought of himself in that moment the night before. And he murmured apology after apology as he tied her wrists, but that doesn’t change the fact that he still took away her choice to fight.

Sighing, she looks around the infirmary. It is a large rectangular room that is bright white with sterile shiny instruments just ready to be used. Along the two long walls are twenty cots each. All forty are filled with men and a few women. The majority of the women are from the Earth Kingdom and there’s two from the Fire Nation. Katara knows that in the Watertribe women have the option to fight, however, most choose to heal with their hands. The Air Nomads are different and although they claim to be mostly pacifist, when they are on the defense it’s only men in combat.

“The doctor said there weren’t enough beds so the more severe, the ones who need amputation or stitches or….you know, won’t make it...there’s a triage area that was set up through that door there,” Sokka indicates ahead of them.

“Then that’s where I’ll go.” She wants to put herself to work because if she doesn’t then she knows that she’ll start thinking about everything that happened the night before with her and Zuko over and over again on a loop.

She’ll think about the fact that she had sex for the very first time with someone who says they love her.

She’ll think about the fact that she was ready to say  _ I love you too _ back to Zuko.

She’ll think about the fight, the rebels, the blood and carnage painting the palace.

She’ll think about the marks on her wrists. The only marks that she did not heal originally because she needs them as a reminder to stay angry at Zuko. Her anger is good; it’s justifying; her wrists fuel her fire.

She’ll think of Zuko telling her  “Actions speak louder than words for me, Katara.” when he was inside of her the night before.

Lastly, she’ll think of the bathtub and how her actions did speak louder than words. She meant to push him off and away, and then she let herself give in one more time, and she didn’t want him to leave her. She said what she had too in order to justify that she was still angry with him and hurt.

But Katara knew what she was doing when her legs wrapped around him, pulled him towards her, and she begged for him to touch her even though she told him not too. She was speaking his language through physical touch and Katara knows Zuko thrives on that. A deeper, carnal part of her that is just as dark and twisted as Zuko wanted his body on her--in her--and then she wanted to push him away afterwards. 

Katara wants to hurt him just as much as he hurt her.

That’s the game that she has decided on. No more feelings because if he can disregard her wishes then she can do so as well.

She is playing a dangerous game with their emotions and she knows that no good can come from it. 

But this is a game where she can feel in control again; where she can maybe feel grounded once more and clear her mind. 

_ Spirits _ , she thinks to herself,  _ I really have no idea what I’m doing _ .

“War meeting is at noon,” Sokka reminds her. “Um...are you sure it’s best you attend?” 

Firelord Iroh called for a meeting early that morning between the four nations and whoever had their top military leaders with them. Katara knows that it’s not custom for women to be at the war meetings. No matter how advanced the four nations seem to be when it comes to advisors, they are all still set in their ways that women should be good with hospitality and education while men should be great at agriculture, budgeting, and war. The Earth Kingdom deems some women acceptable; like Suki from the Kyoshi Warriors, and even the Watertribe and Fire Nation have women soldiers and warriors, but to actually sit in on a meeting is nearly unheard of.

Katara will not stand down though and Sokka knows better than to fight with her. And so she, along with Sokka, Han, and two other Watertribe generals will attend with about twenty other men from the other nations.

“It’s not that I don’t want you to go,” Sokka is saying as she takes stock of the nurses from the Fire Nation running around, changing bandages and getting sutures ready. “It’s just that Jet told me at breakfast that that one prince is going and well it doesn’t really seem like you want to be around him. You ever gonna tell me what happened?”

Katara ignores him, stopping in her tracks in the middle of the bright, white sterile room. “ _ Jet _ told you about Zuko?” She can only imagine what the resentful Freedom Fighter told her brother. Or worse, what Jet saw her and Zuko doing when he first arrived at the palace.

Sokka whistles lowly. “Oh yeah. He told me what a dishonorable, despicable, low-life Zuko is. So of course I thought the opposite of him, but then rethinking about your interaction with him last night has me thinking that maybe Jet isn’t a complete liar.”

That’s a high praise for Jet coming from Sokka.

She is not talking about her love life with Sokka, however, and so she reassures him. “It’s fine, Sokka. Zuko and I can keep things civil. This war meeting is important and I won’t do anything to jeopardize the good of all people.”

She fucked him one more time last night and got it out of her system.

Katara’s hoping Zuko feels the same.

Sokka shrugs, indifferent to his sister's relationship with the prince for now. If he knew the whole story she’s sure Sokka would have a select few choice words for her. “Whatever. Just tell me if I should hate him or not because later this week Earth, Fire, and Water are sparring and training together.”

They step through the door; leading to the balmy outside. Instantly, the humidity and heat coat her skin and Katara can already feel her face flush from the sun.

“Spirits,” Sokka curses. “Is it always so effing hot here?”

“Just wait until afternoon, brother.”

About ten nurses are outside, twenty or so green canvas tents are set up, and numerous people flutter around from tent flap to tent flap.

The stench of death and decay permeates the air.

Katara thought she would be able to avoid  _ him _ for a little while longer. She knows that Zuko should have been training the thirty men he’s in charge of. But instead, he’s at the center of the triage area, ripping rags into bandages, throwing them in a large pot of water.

He doesn’t see her. His back is turned towards her, but Katara knows his body anywhere. The way his shoulders are lean and muscular, the way his arms tighten every time he rips a piece of cloth in two, has her heart stuttering and her body clenching. 

“This should be enough,” Zuko tells the few women who are helping him. 

Katara watches in surprise as Zuko heats the pot of water to a boil.

He’s actually helping to sanitize the bandages; just like at the hospital all those weeks ago.

Why is he doing this?

But before Katara can get sucked into her emotions surrounding Zuko, she hears soft moans of pain and two doctors speaking quietly.

“The child’s not going to make it.”

“There’s not enough medicine to reduce the pain either. We’ve used up all of our supplies on the soldiers that need amputations.”

“More shipments are coming in but they won’t be here for another few hours.”

“The boy will be dead by then.”

“Shame,” the first doctor says mournfully. “His injuries are horrid and slow.”

Katara knows as a healer that she will have patients that she will inevitably lose. She cannot save everyone. But hearing the doctors talk about low supplies and how the boy is going to die is just horrible.

“Go,” Sokka says before she even has to tell him what her plan is. “I”ll see you at the meeting--on your best behavior too, sister.”

She doesn’t tease Sokka or verbally fight with him even though she wants to remind him that she’s always on her best behavior...most of the time. 

Upon entering the tent Katara is shocked to see a nine year old boy. She recognizes him past the bruising on the outside of his body as Amos, the boy who delivers her letters to her. She knows that he’s an orphan who has no parents, but Firelord Iroh has taken him in and has put him to use as a messenger. 

Amos’ eyes are cracked open, drooping every other second as if he’s fighting sleep. A layer of sweat and dirt coats his body as every few seconds his fingers twitch and a groan of pain slips past his cracked lips.

Blood slowly trickles out of his nose and corner of his mouth; the doctors long ago stopped trying to dab it away.

She kneels by him, finding the water basin and rag and softly dabs his face, wetting his forehead to cool him off from the summer blaze.

“Amos,” she whispers softly. “I’m here. It’s okay.”

If he is surprised he doesn’t show it; rather he can’t. His whole body is contorted and when Katara evaluates him further it’s easy to tell that he has internal bleeding; most likely from an earthbending rebel.

This is her fault.

Katara coats her hands in water and runs them along his torso, trying her damn hardest to heal him. She searches for his muscles, his tissue, his blood and tries to knit back together his extensive injuries. His lungs are slowly filling with liquid, he has four cracked ribs, his heart is slowing down to a scary beat, and there’s too much damage for her to stop.

Once again, Katara knows that being a healer means sometimes losing patients. She hasn’t lost a lot, but the ones that she does lose she sits and cries with them until someone comes to prepare them for burial.

“I’m so sorry, Amos.”

“He’s not going to make it, is he?” Zuko’s voice fills the tent as he stands in the doorway; taking up the whole place.

She holds the boy’s hand and dabs his face with her other. “No.” Looking down at the damage again, Katara wishes she could exchange her life for his. He is just a boy. “He won’t.”

“Mom?” His weak voice stutters quietly and for a brief second he grips her finger hard before falling flaccid again. “Mom? I can’t see you.”

Katara’s teary eyes look to Zuko for some kind of help because her clogged throat is sure to scare Amos..

All she can do before she collects herself is pat his hand in comfort as Zuko crouches on his other side.

“Amos, listen to me.”

“Fa-father?”

“I’m here.”

If Zuko is as choked up as she is then he doesn’t show it. Zuko nods at Katara as she gingerly gives him both of Amos’ hands to hold between his own pale hands.

The boy is cold and shaking now.

Katara dabs her eyes while taking a small breath. She’s sat with soldiers and warriors before who have died with her nearby, but why is this nine year old boy different?

“I remember...I remember rocks. I let them crush me.”

“No,” Zuko soothes. “You fought valiantly. With honor.”

That’s one of the highest compliments a firebender can give another fire nation citizen.

“I can’t feel my legs. I can’t feel my hands. Agni…” 

This snaps Katara out of her stupor and she sits on the side of his bed, near his head. She combs his fallen hair back, presses a kiss to the crown of his soot covered head, and gently touches his bare chest.

She’s mentioned in the past to Zuko about her special healing abilities, that she’s the only one she knows who can do this, and Zuko is about to find out just what power she has.

Concentrating on finding the source of Amos’ pain, Katra latches on with triumph and starts to manipulate the agony out of his body and into her own.

“The pain will be over soon,” she whispers; concentrating on the cracked bones and shredded organs. “I promise you, Amos.”

That’s all Katara can say as black spider-like veins travel up through her fingers and into her arms; his pain flows out of his body and into her’s; wrapping around her lungs and squeezing all the air from her body. There’s a ringing in her head, shaking of the fingers, and yet she still persists forward. 

She may not be able to physically heal him, but she can take his pain away and transfer it to herself.

He’ll be at peace soon.

“I feel better. I’m warmer, mama.”

“It’s time to sleep now, Amos. Shut your eyes,” she whispers closely to his ear, stroking his hair back over and over again. “We’ll be together soon.”

Reaching out with her chi, hands on the boy, she feels his heartbeat get slower and slower until it stops and he takes his last breath.

Katara exhales, tired and in pain, and when she looks up Zuko is watching her intently. 

Taking the pain from Amos hurts her and now that the distraction of taking care of the boy is gone, Katara can feel the deep aches settling in her, coiling around her bones and she desperately wants to curl up in a fetal position until her body surrenders to the agony. 

She stands on shaky legs, running a hand through her hair and swiping it out of her eyes. 

“We have to talk.” Zuko stands too. 

She levels him with a weak stare because that’s all she can muster. “I know. Now right now, but I know.”

Zuko catches her before she can fall. Katara barely even registered she was falling before his warm, strong hands reached out and caught her. “Here. Let me help you back to your room.”

“You can’t come inside,” she blurts out as her heart thumps erratically whenever he enters her space. For a second she thinks he’s going to object, but then he smiles. 

“Of course, Princess Katara.”

On their way back to her room, she tries numerous times to walk without his support and each time she ends up needing him because her body is exhausted. 

She’s exhausted from the rebels; she’s exhausted from the healing; she’s exhausted from the overthinking of her feelings with Zuko.

She goes to walk by herself again; not used to the coddling and when she staggers once more, Zuko finally grips her tighter and growls, “Agni, just let me help you. I know you’re upset with me and I know I fucked up, but not accepting my help because you’re angry with me is just plain stupid.”

“So now I’m stupid? Let me just add that to the list of everything else people are calling me,” she snaps and when she goes to leave Zuko because he’s getting under her skin she finds that he won’t let go.

“You need help. Just admit it for once.”

She knows he is correct, but she never will admit that. Katara is too proud. Maybe that’s her toxic trait.

Instead, she changes the topic as they near their rooms. “Why were you down in the triage area?”

“Is it a crime that I was down there?”

Her skin prickles and heat flares in her body as he challenges her. 

This is a familiar dance for them. They clash and they argue and they fight until their bodies heat with anger and they want to dominate the other person. Katara is good at this game. She knows that Zuko is too. But it’s always been her to stop them from going too far. They always played this game before they gave into sex with one another. Now, she doesn't know how the game has changed since they already indulged in one another.

If she rises to the challenge in Zuko’s tone she knows this next argument will be just like the time she found him destroying his room, or when they ran into each other in the garden, or even the time he found her after her nightmare. This game is safe because she knows the rules. Her heart wasn’t in their relationship all those times before this and she’s confident she could win again.

Katara leans back so she can look up into his face. He’s looking at her; waiting….ready to pounce the moment she gives him any sign that she’s ready.

“Why can’t you tell me why you were down there?”

“Why didn’t you tell me about your special ability?” He fires back.

Every muscle in Zuko’s upper body is tense and his toros is steel-rod tight as he leans forward, placing his two hands on either side of her head. She can smell the musky scent of Zuko and she rubs her thighs together unconsciously; remembering all too vividly waking up that morning still smelling like him.

He holds her gaze with a hard stare.

Spirits, she tells herself, they can either talk things through or play this game that they both are good at. 

The latter option is the easiest rather than deal with their unresolved feelings. 

Katara inhales short, shallow breaths; chewing her bottom lip as he stands above her so calm and cold. Her hands stay at her sides, curling into fists. The need to rush him, push him back for once, and maybe hit him or fuck him courses through her veins like the coldest water imaginable. Suffocating and relentless.

But she thinks of Toph and strong roots and Katara cements herself to her spot, raising her chin defiantly.

“I asked you first.” Her voice has an edge to it. “What were you doing in triage?”

He plucks her bottom lip from between her teeth, his forefinger and thumb holding her lip and tickling her mouth. She remembers sucking on his fingers all too willingly and she can feel her face heat up. She’s sure her skin is nice and pink.

“If you must know,” he murmurs, “I wanted to feel...useful. Okay?”

What?

Huh?

This is not how they usually are. Where’s the fighting? The banter? Zuko is not supposed to surrender his answer so easily.

The need for Zuko is still running hot and thick through her body, but she’s in uncharted territory. Since when does Zuko just give in and placate her?

“At the hospital we managed to help a lot of the patients. You more than me, but I uh…” Zuko runs a hand through his shaggy hair and she almost mimics him by letting her hand follow his. He has such nice, soft hair. But she stays strong with her hands by her sides. “Don’t laugh, but...I wanted to help because it was the right thing to do and maybe it’s selfish but it made me feel useful for once and I just wanted to feel that way again. So...yeah...that’s why I was in triage; doing the one thing I know how to do because of what you taught me.”

He takes a step back; no longer crowding her and she’s momentarily stunned by his admission. Zuko fidgets when she doesn’t say anything right away and finally snaps, “Well? Aren’t you going to say something? Like that’s stupid or pathetic or that my feelings make me weak for caring about the soldiers?”

She’s completely taken aback. “What? Zuko, no! No, no, no.”

Her mind and body are completely caught off guard by this. She’s nearly mad because she was expecting arrogant, superior Zuko pushing her around and instead she has sweet, caring Zuko in front of her. 

But the way he’s speaking reminds her of the night they shared at the Inn when they just talked with one another. Back then there was no pressure since they were just becoming friends and learning about one another, but now that they progressed their relationship Katara’s struggling to find the balance between them once more.

“Who would ever say that?” But she knows who. She can picture Azula or Ozai sneering their disdain upon anyone daring to help the  _ common people _ . She’s angry at his family for ever creating these thoughts in Zuko’s mind and once again she’s stuck between wanting to support him and be angry at him for hurting her. “Zuko, I don’t think that makes you selfish at all. Helping people is a good thing and it’s okay if it makes you feel good. I feel good all the time when I help someone. And to answer you question before, about my healing--”

“Don’t,” he cuts her off suddenly. His stare is unwavering and the command in his voice has her thinking of his bedroom voice, the voice that makes her want to listen when it’s just the two of them alone. “I didn’t answer your question so you would answer mine. You didn’t tell me for a reason and I can...respect that.”

“O-okay.”

Her plan to hurt him as much as he hurt her is crumbling when all she wants to do is pull him towards her.

“I need to go,” she says. “Taking someone’s pain is a lot of work and there’s that war meeting at noon today.”

He waits until she has her door open and she’s halfway through the entrance before calling to her. “Katara?” He’s using that tone again that makes her want to say ‘yes’ to anything he wants. “I overheard Jet today at breakfast say that he’s going to try to court you again.”

She does not want Jet.

“And?” She whispers tightly.

Zuko smirks. She can see his gleaming white teeth. “And I meant what I told him his first night here. I’m not a liar and the world will have one less Freedom Fighter to worry about if you so much as allow him to touch you.”

She allow Jet to touch her? That will never happen.

Katara quickly shuts her door, leaning her back against it and welcoming the cool wood against her bare back. The dark, subtle threat Zuko growled makes her body tremble.

Spirits, what the hell are they doing to each other? 

Katara knows what she has to do. She’s done this dance with Zuko time and time again it feels like. They argue, they banter, he gets her all hot and bothered with how superior he acts with her, and then he shows her his gentle side that no one else gets to see. She swoons and they start the cycle over again.

She needs to turn the tables on him, and in order to protect her heart in the process Katara knows that she needs to turn her emotions off. He can’t affect her anymore. 

It’s a lie and she knows it, but the more she acts like Zuko can’t affect her then eventually she’ll be able to start believing that.

* * *

The War Council started off exactly how Zuko thought it would go. The moment he heard that Katara would be joining with the other Watertribe leaders and warriors he knew the other nations would have a fit. It took a whole hour of debate on whether Katara should be able to stay. Finally, Katara eventually did speak up with her sweetest voice that has an icy edge to it that allows anyone speaking to her to remember just how dangerous she could really be if she unleashed her full power.

“Need I remind you, gentlemen,” she stood up, taller than any man sitting in the room, “That while you firmly believe us females are only good for input on education and hospitality, that I am the  _ only one _ in this room to fight the rebels all four times. I am the only one in this room to survive. I took down fifteen rebels single handedly last night  _ without _ my bending while most of you weren’t even in the room because you were busy fulfilling your other needs with whores between your legs.”

Lu Ten actually chokes next to Zuko on the sip of wine he was drinking. 

Zuko could only smirk as he watched her work the room, eyeing each man, never backing down when they sneered down at her. Some advisors and generals and lieutenants actually looked guilty as Katara silently scolded them all.

Colonel Rai from the Fire Nation spoke up; albeit a bit hesitant.

“Forgive me, Princess, but aren’t there rumors that you weren’t a part of the fight right away either?” Zuko gripped the table’s edge as for a split second he saw the falter in Katara. But soon, the mask of cold indifference settled over her face again. “I mean...no disrespect of course...but a lot of people saw you and Pr-Prince Zuko leave together and your guards confirmed the state of how they found you when interrogated this morning.”

Blue, murderous eyes were pinned to Zuko and it didn’t take a genius to know that Sokka, the pseudo Chief of the Watertribe, wanted to kill him. Zuko’s glad that Katara’s older brother wasn’t a bender because if he were Zuko is sure Sokka would be drowning him by now.

“I’m not denying such rumors.”

Zuko’s heart hammered in his chest as he heard Katara admit to their activities in front of a group of men that all either respected her, held some disdain for her due to her just being a woman, or lusted after her just the night before when she charmed the whole ball.

Agni, was it only the night before?

It felt much longer ago.

“While I found a means to take pleasure, I at least joined the fight after my detainment.”

She was cut off by an Earth Kingdom advisor. “See? You’re just proving my earlier statement that women are good for only a few things; fucking included.”

Zuko was pretty sure if Sokka didn’t hold Suki back the Kyoshi Warrior would have given that particular advisor a beating.

Katara’s eyes narrowed, and Zuko felt the stab of them as she looked directly at him to send a message.

“Believe me, I won’t make that mistake again. I got what I wanted and it’s over now.”

The meeting continued for hours on end, no one wanting to take a break after Sokka presented what happened at the Southern Air Temple.

A complete massacre of hundreds of Air Nomads. Only a few being able to escape to the Eastern Temple. Sokka had been in the thick of the fight and had recollected everything he knew and saw. He also informed everyone that Master Aang and Monk Gyatso are leading their fellow survivors to safety before making their way to the Fire Nation.

“Katara is not the only one the rebels are targeting,” Sokka revealed. “It was clear from the start that the rebels were intent on killing Master Aang; whereas their only intent shown towards Katara is capture.”

There was an uproar of panic and questions left and right.

What does this mean for other benders?

What does this mean for the four nations?

Why? How are Aang and Katara connected?

“Something else that was said during the battle,” Sokka used that term lightly because it doesn’t sound like a batter at all. It sounded more like an ambush. “Aunt Wu’s name was mentioned by one of the rebels. I believe she’s a citizen of yours, King Bumi? Aang, Katara, Toph and I encountered Aunt Wu a few years ago.”

“Aunt Who?” a few men said together in confusion.

Zuko had never heard of her before.

“Aunt Wu,” Katara, Sokka, and Suki all mumbled back.

“I think before we jump to any conclusions here, we should wait for Monk Gyatso and Master Aang to join us, and perhaps King Bumi you can send some of your most trusted Freedom Fighters to go fetch Aunt Wu and maybe we can connect all the pieces?” Iroh had suggested, but Zuko heard the silent command anyways.

“Good idea, Iroh!” King Bumi has always been so informal. “Something’s not right with this.”

But Zuko couldn’t concentrate further because sitting across from him in the meeting was his waterbender, and for the first time in a while, Zuko didn’t recognize her. 

She didn’t engage him. She never reacted.

Zuko had grown so used to Katara’s bite, but this Katara is on a whole other level to the person he’s familiar with.

Stupidly, Zuko thought he could push her into arguing and fighting with him. They communicate better when they’re both worked up, but her chilly words rush through him and he knows that she’s done repeating the vicious cycle they’ve found themselves in.

Walking out of the council meeting Zuko is hoping he can get Katara alone; try to figure out if she’s in the mood to talk, but Toph is waiting for her and Suki.

“About time!” She barks; holding up a large bottle of fire whiskey. “News about Twinkle Toes is all over this place. Let’s drink!”

A few of the captains and generals frown at the blind girl as Katara and Suki try to hush her and start to walk away.

“Katara?” He calls out to her and she does stop, Suki and Toph only a few feet away. “You seem to be better after this morning. Is there a chance we could talk; maybe tonight?” 

Katara raises her chin defiantly. For a moment he thought she might agree, but then she smirks. “I’ve said all that I’ve needed to say, Prince Zuko. I think it’s best that we concentrate on the greater good around us rather than spend time talking about the past. If you’ll excuse me.”

She doesn’t spare him another glance even when Suki and Toph both look very confused between the two.

“Agni, cousin!” Lu Ten claps his hand down on his shoulder and Zuko winces. “You have to seriously be the only person in the world who could mess up a relationship that quickly.”

“Not helping, Lu Ten.”

“Fine, but I know what will help. Let’s go to a tavern.”

“Can’t.” Zuko peels his cousin’s hand off of his shoulder. “I have to get to the training grounds.” 

But two hours later and Zuko should have just gone with Lu Ten.

The prince holds his side with a grimace as he pushes his door open to his room. Glancing at Katara's door once more he’s glad to see that Rozi and Si are still stationed outside for her. If he can’t be in her room then at least she has added protection. 

Groaning, Zuko is pretty sure that no matter how his relationship with Katara is; the waterbender will always be the first and last person he thinks about for the rest of his days.

Shutting his door behind himself, he welcomes the darkness in his antechamber. Every movement sends waves of throbbing pain through his chest and back. It is exhausting and he feels sick, but Zuko is too proud to go to the palace physician; especially since he knows that the doctors are all extremely busy with the injured from the attack. 

He’s also disappointed in himself for letting Jet get to him, but he just couldn’t let Jet get away with talking about Katara the way he was. 

The Freedom Fighter is crude and disgusting and Zuko couldn’t kill him, but he at least could fight him.

Thinking back to the fight has Zuko snarling his lips.

“Seriously, it’s only a matter of time before Katara fucks the fire nation scum out of her system. Then she’ll be coming back to me,” Jet had boasted to some of his Freedom Fighters while standing around the sidelines of the various sparring matches going on between Watertribe, Earth Kingdom, and Fire Nation. The Air Nomads had decided to wait until Monk Gyatso arrived to join in on the sparring. 

Zuko knew that the Southern Air Temple had been completely vicerated, and the air nomad community lost a quarter of their people due to the rebels. Zuko can’t even imagine the pain that they’re in. It’ll take months, if not then years, to recover from the loss.

“I don’t know man. I mean, you saw Princess Katara at the dance. She left with Prince Zuko. Doesn’t seem likely she’s going to come back to you.”

Jet growls, “Trust me. After the way I saw them going at it; she’s a fucking animal in bed. One man isn’t enough for her. You  _ know _ what they say about waterbenders...and I plan to find out just how true the rumors are.”

“Enough!” Zuko had snapped. He stormed over to Jet; not caring that the spars around them stopped to look. “Just shut your fucking mouth already! This isn’t a gossip session. We are preparing for a war to save the waterbender who you keep talking about so crudely!”

The other Freedom Fighters all lowered their eyes and they all had the decency to look ashamed; everyone but Jet.

“Spirits, you’d think after getting laid you wouldn’t be so wound up. Maybe Kat isn’t as good as I thought.”

Zuko went toe to toe with Jet, his arms shook with the exertion of holding back. 

“One last warning, Jet. Stop talking about Katara. You’re nothing but filth with how you talk about her.”

Jet had smirked, the piece of hay dangling precariously from his mouth; not backing down. “You think you’re better than me? Servants aren’t the only people who talk; soldiers do too. I heard about how you left her behind,” Jet whispered for only Zuko to hear. 

Zuko is pretty sure all the blood drained out of his face as Jet’s words washed over him, settling into a cold pit deep in his stomach.

“You tied her up like an animal because you thought she couldn’t protect herself.” Jet cackled and Zuko choked down the bile in his throat. “You’re no better than me in her eyes. Kat isn’t someone who likes to be ordered around or manipulated. And hey,” Jet pulled back with a clap to Zuko’s shoulder as if they were friends. His voice raised once more for the people around them to hear, “Thanks for breaking her in for me. I don’t fuck virgins, but now that she has that out of the way, I can really give it to her good when she comes crawling back to me.”

Zuko saw red and the next ten minutes were all bruises, hits, jabs, and kicks as the two boys fought over the one girl that one fighter desired and the other fighter loved. 

Snapping out of his memory, Zuko shrugs out of his training tunic and practice armor, letting his wardrobe drop to the floor before entering his bedroom. He’ll pick it up later.

He desires relief no matter what form it comes in. Zuko is stuck between wanting to soak in a warm bath or just completely pass out on his bed in hope that the pain will lessen overnight. 

The latter option sounds like his best option. Zuko knows that he’ll need all the strength he can muster for the next few days, and resting will afford him that.

Scrubbing a hand down his face and bare chest, he lights the fireplace in his room before turning towards his bed. Freezing mid step, his eyes pinch in confusion for a brief moment when he sees a very distinct lump in his bed.

It takes all of three seconds before a small giggle shakes the covers.

He’s more confused than anything as he pulls his blankets back and Katara is in his bed; hair all splayed out and covering his pillows. She’s wearing a different outfit than the one he saw her in earlier and she looks beautiful with a flush to her face and the deep maroon dress that highlights her small waist and lean shoulders, and Zuko has to wonder if Rozi and Si know that she’s over in his room or do they think the Princess is safely tucked into her own bed?

“What are you doing here, Katara?”

His lip is split and he feels it break open again. 

Large, blue eyes blink owlishly up at him; her innocence shining through as another giggle bursts from her mouth. 

This is definitely another side to Katara that he has yet to see. She’s so different from the cold, calculating woman that greeted him at the war council meeting.

“I wanted to check...to check on...you,” she hiccups while slowly, and with unsteady movements, crawls onto all fours before pushing herself up so she’s kneeling on his bed and is now eye level with him.

He can smell the fire whiskey on her breath. It’s warm and spicy. “Saw Jet before...said you attacked.”

She sways before falling down.

Spirits, just how much did she drink with Toph and Suki? And why the hell did she care if he fought with Jet? Wasn’t she done with him?

“Agni,” he curses as he watches her kneel again. It’s like watching an armadillo-deer walk for the first time on unsteady legs. “How much have you had to drink?”

“Please,” Katara’s face scrunches up and her nose twitches. “I’m not even drunk. Toph’s idea….bad idea.”

His waterbender has been busy since he’s seen her at the war council meeting. “My tolerance is like…” She falls forward and his hands reach out automatically to catch her around the waist. He’ll always catch her. She doesn’t pull back as she loops her arms so casually around his neck. “What was I saying?”

This isn’t how Zuko imagined Katara in his room. The last time he pictured her in his bed they were both naked in his fantasy and he definitely wasn’t all bruised by Jet.

He winces slightly as Katara’s weight hits a particularly delicate spot on his chest. Zuko breathes deeply through his mouth to try to alleviate some pain, but even intoxicated Katara still notices.

“You’re hurt.”

“Just a little,” he admits. “Your ex-boyfriend is even better at hand to hand than he is with hook swords.”

“Sit. Sit. Want to heal,” she hiccups again, moving quicker than Zuko could have anticipated, she’s pushing him down on his bed and standing in front of him. Her hands reach out again, resting on his shoulders as he looks up at her. It takes Katara a moment to focus her eyes and when she looks down at him he feels like he can’t breathe.

In that moment, hair messed up, her little eye make up smudged around the corners, her gold headband slightly askew, he doesn’t think he’s ever seen someone so beautiful before. 

His body has always wanted her; this isn’t the first time he’s thought she’s beautiful or kind or funny, but there’s something so raw and vulnerable about seeing Katara look so imperfect in that moment that makes his heart beat faster.

The water she calls forth to her from the bathroom shakily travels through the air and she loses her concentration more than once before her hands are finally glowing blue.

Her hands are cold against his heated skin and he shuts his eyes as she jerkily heals him at a slow pace. This time is not like the time at the Inn. He can tell she has to concentrate more, has lost her tender touch due to her drunkenness, and more than once the water falls around her and lands in his lap with surprise.

Katara calls forth more water and continues this process.

Even inebriated, his waterbender is stubborn as ever.

Silence fills the air and it makes Zuko feel unsteady. He wishes they could redo the previous night. He wishes it ended differently. “I will always try to protect you,” Zuko says to fill the silence as he relishes in the feeling of her hands running over his chest.

Katara blinks slowly. “I know.” And water falls in his lap again. She pouts adorably above him and crosses her arms in slight anger. “Not working.”

Zuko looks down at his chest and notices that most marks are healed or are slight pink marks that will most likely be gone within a day or two. He rolls his shoulders and cracks his back. There’s still some bruising but not nearly as much.

“It’s good enough--Hey!” He actually yelps out loud as her cold, wet hand slaps against his collarbone. When he looks at her again, he’s expecting to see anger in her blue eyes, but instead, her pupils are blown and darkening. 

He knows that look.

He owns that look.

It’s a dangerous look to have in his bedroom when only one of them is drunk and he’s not certain where they stand in their relationship.

Especially since he can’t get Jet’s words out of his head.

Is he really no better than Jet because he wants to keep Katara safe?

Fuck, he has to think clearly and her hand rubbing circles on his skin is not helping. 

She’s messing with his head unknowingly and for the first time in a while he knows that space might help them before he does anything else that will jeopardize whatever future they might potentially have.

“My mark,” she whispers, pushing forward until she’s standing between his legs and her lace covered chest is eye level with his gaze. “I have one too.” 

He averts his gaze; it’s the hardest thing he’s had to do.

She touches the love bite he left her the previous night on the back of her shoulder blade as if this is news to her for the first time. 

“I think it’s time to get you into bed,” he states shakily as her fingers trail over his naked shoulder and down to his upper arm. 

Her bottom lip quivers before she sucks it in with her teeth. “You have a bed.”

She is trying to kill him. 

His eyes widen as her trembling hands reach behind herself to try to unclasp her dress. 

Zuko can’t believe what he’s about to do. “Katara,” he reaches out to halt her hands. She’s pouting and sucking on her lip and he just wants to bite into her. “I beg you not to take your dress off. You told me you were done with me today. Remember?” 

He has to stop touching her. Zuko grips his bedsheets instead until his knuckles turn white.

“You don’t want me anymore?” Her speech is slurring and if she weren’t as drunk as a pirate then things would be different.

Swallowing, carefully thinking of his words, he still can’t get Jet’s earlier taunts out of his head. “That’s not the case,” he hopes he sounds fierce. “You know I want you, but--”

“I w-want you,” she purrs while sitting down in his lap, grinding her hips in slow motions over his groin. “Even when I’m h-hurt I want y-you.”

Sloppy, demanding kisses are being pressed into his jaw and he reels his head back so she can’t catch onto his lips. If she gets ahold of him he doesn’t know how much restraint he’ll have left.

But showing her his neck is apparently good enough for drunk Katara because her tongue tickles and lashes his skin.

“Kat--Katara!”

She grins when she feels him stir and Zuko does everything in his power to think of anything other than Katara. He wants her, but not like this. Not when she’s drunk and that’s the only way she’ll have him. That just sounds so  _ dirty _ to him. And although he likes to mess her up, he knows that they can’t have sex if the only way she’ll lay with him is under the influence of alcohol.

Her hands start to trace a pattern down his torso, but he catches her wrists in a vice like grip the moment she brushes over his semi hard cock.

Gathering her hands in one, he pulls her wrists up quickly to examine the cuts and red rugburns around her delicate skin. He feels sick to his stomach knowing that he did that to her.

“Stop, please. It’s time to put you to bed--in  _ your _ bed,” he clarifies quickly. 

She hiccups again with another small pout on her plump lips.

“Jet said...would happen,” she mumbles dejectedly, stumbling back and away from Zuko’s steady hands.

Panic swarms his chest as he tries to piece together what has Katara so upset. “What did Jet say?”

Her emotions are all over the place. A fat tear slides down her cheek and Zuko brushes it away, standing up with little protest from his bones now. “Tell me.”

“You’re gonna l-l-leave me.”

Fucking Jet, Zuko thinks to himself as he angrily runs a hand through his hair.

“Everyone always leaves; everyone I care about gets hurt because of me. Mom and dad aren’t here, Aang’s whole family was massacred, and you’re next.”

He wraps his arms around her, hugging her in comfort. “The only reason why I’m putting you to bed alone is because you’re drunk; not because I don’t want you. Agni, Katara, I want you all the time.”

“Be-because I’m easy,” she scoffs with as much disdain as she can when she’s slurring her words.

Growling, “No. Because you’re intelligent, clever, strong-willed, beautiful, loving, caring...I could go on and on. Now let’s go to  _ bed _ .”

Her hands drift lower on him again and he disentangles himself from her. “Not alone. I don’t want to sleep alone.”

Making a quick decision he leads her over to his bed and pulls back the covers. She staggers behind him and he has a feeling she won’t remember much about this conversation the next day. He’s going to have to have a talk with Toph and Suki about letting Katara drink like this and just letting her go wandering into other peoples’ bedchambers.

What if she had wandered into Jet’s by accident? He doubts the Freedom Fighter would be so honorable.

He settles Katara in and turns to leave, but she grabs his hand. “I’ll be right back,” he whispers.

She lets him go and he leaves his room. Taking a deep calming breath, he scrubs a hand down his face and lets Si and Rozi know that Princess Katara will be staying with him for the evening. 

Shutting and locking his door in his antechamber, he goes back to his bedroom and slowly opens the wooden barrier. Katara is curled up on his bed, eyes shut and her soft breathing filling the empty space already.

He shuts his door once more and settles on the lounge chair for the night. 

Zuko doesn’t know which Katara will await him tomorrow, but whether it’s the warm, loving girl he was courting or the cold, calculative woman who broke things off with him in the middle of a war council meeting, he can’t wait to find out.

Zuko will love Katara no matter what.

And eventually, they will work through their problems. They have too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was exhausting to write and I'm honestly nervous and a little scared to read what people think at this point.   
>  Honestly, right now, both characters are conflicted. Katara wants to deflect in hopes Zuko will leave her system and Zuko wants to mend their relationship but he has no idea how...what a mess! Keep in mind this is both of their first very serious relationships.  
> I know in the show Katara definiantly was good at holding grudges, but in my AU I'm spinning it a different way. No longer will she stay in the cycle they created and instead she's earning herself the Ice Queen nickname when around Zuko (that is if she's not drunk).


	15. A Thousand Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still blown away everytime I post by how many people actually seem to enjoy this story. 
> 
> Have a great holiday and I hope you enjoy :)

“Ow,” Katara gorans into her pillow. She grabs the other pillow next to her head and stuffs it over her face in hopes that it blocks out whatever noise decided to wake her. 

Her body feels like it’s been stomped on by an eel-hound. She curses Toph in her head for getting her this drunk, but at least she managed to get to bed because she knows if she would have passed out on a couch or chair instead then her neck would be paying the price.

Her body freezes though as she breathes through her nose.

She’s not holding her pillow.

Zuko’s very familiar musky scent invades her nostrils and she pulls the pillow off of her. 

She knows she’s not in her room because Zuko’s scent faded to a minimal smell. The pillow she’s holding is laced with musk and smoke and just pure Zuko that she knows it’s his.

Sitting upright, moving quickly, she instantly regrets it as her stomach lurches up her throat. Trying to calm down, Katara swallows and grimaces at the acid taste coating her throat. 

It’s dark in the room, too dark to be considered early morning, and she tentatively looks around from her spot on the large king size bed. 

The curtains are still open, the fire is nearly out in the hearth, and she’s alone.

Vague conversations invade her memory as she thinks of Toph getting her and Suki to drink in Katara’s antechamber. She remembers not wanting to drink a lot, but then she told Suki and Toph that she had to end her relationship with Zuko--that made her want to drink more. When the girls finished the fire whiskey, they went in search of more alcohol in Toph’s room, but Katara had run into Jet who was covered in lacerations and bruises. 

She doesn’t remember much about the conversation with Jet, but she vaguely remembers him telling her that Zuko picked a fight with him. 

Groaning, Katara is mortified when she realizes that’s when she left Suki and Toph in search for Prince Zuko; except she can still remember what she told Suki and Toph.

“I’m gonna go...have to find...my firebender.”

“You go girl!” Suki had cheered her on. “Find him!”

“Then kick his ass,” Toph mock cheered her.

“And then after you beat some sense into him,” Suki giggled, “Heal him and kiss his ass...don’t tell your brother I said that though.”

“Spirits, I should not have listened to them,” Katara mumbles before she hears the noise that woke her to begin with again.

Startled, she gets out of bed and the world turns for a moment as she clasps a hand over her mouth in hopes that it’ll keep the evil alcohol down.

Katara recognizes the sound of the noise. She’s heard that male groan before, only this time, instead of lust it sounds wounded. 

Where is Zuko, she thinks to herself.

Why didn’t she leave Zuko’s room last night?

It’s still clearly night out with how dark it is and the moon shining brightly in the sky, so why didn’t he kick her out of his bed?

Or worse, and this question makes her stomach coil in knots, what if he doesn’t know that she’s in his room and he brought someone back to share his bed? She knows that Mai is still interested; her longing looks towards Zuko more than obvious regardless of the way her family treats him.

And it’s not like Katara has a claim on him anymore. She made it clear at the war meeting that she's through playing their games. 

That means Zuko is free to do what or who he pleases.

It shouldn’t matter to her that it was only a little over twenty-four hours prior that he told her he loves her. She can’t trust him to respect her; not when he doesn’t respect her decisions and not when she gave him a piece of herself and within thirty minutes he tied her to a bed when she begged him not to. 

How could she ever take him back after that when he could just betray her again? He’s told her over and over again how he can’t lose her, how he’ll always protect her, and it’s inevitable that they will face the rebels again. Can she ever trust that he’ll treat her equally instead of holding her back?

Once she has her barings and is sure that whatever she ate for dinner will stay down, Katara exits the bedroom in pursuit of the noise that woke her. She doesn’t have to look far. Freezing in her tracks, her back pressed against the door that closes behind her, she can see Zuko sitting on the couch with his head in his hands and his elbows resting on his knees.

His head is bowed as everything is cast in an eerie orange haze due to the fire that is burning bright.

“Zuko?” Her voice is hoarse and her mouth is extremely dry. 

Zuko’s shoulders tense for a moment with his back facing her, before she sees him slowly release and lift his head up. His eyes are bloodshot and his pupils slightly wide. 

She should not feel relieved that he’s alone, but she feels it anyways.

But something bothers Katara and it takes her a slow second to realize it’s his breathing. His chest is rising and falling extremely fast and hard; as if he’s run many miles or has been sparring for a long time. Katara recognizes the clear signs that he just awoke from a nightmare.

She takes stock of his small injuries, not nearly looking as bad as how Jet looked the previous night.

A small pull in her lower stomach has her ripping her eyes back up to his face instead of concentrating on his lean, sturdy torso with the abdominal muscles. 

“Which Katara am I talking to right now? Because you know what, it’s getting kind of hard to keep up,” his tone has a bite to it and Katara almost shies away. She shouldn’t be surprised either. One moment she’s hot and the next she’s cold. 

She knows this isn’t her; she’s not purposefully mean, even when she’s trying to protect herself. But that’s the hand he’s forced her to play. She’s in survival mode now and there’s no room to get burned again.

“You don’t like the way I’ve been acting,” she states rather than asks because Zuko is the master at doing the same thing. She learned that from him. “Good. Because I don’t like the way you’ve acted either.”

Zuko snorts while running a hand through his shaggy hair. “What are we, five? I hurt you and you hurt me back? You know what,” he sighs as if she’s not worth his time, and this pisses Katara off. She’s the one supposed to be doing the sighing. She’s the one who is supposed to be mad at him. “We’re not little kids, Katara. You wanted a sleepover in my room last night and I respected your decision by taking the couch. But the next time you get drunk and refuse to leave my room, don’t think I’ll be able to hold back again. I’m not a celibate monk and I only have so much self control when it comes to you. The next time you’re in my room it’ll be with me; preferably no clothes.” 

What the hell did he dream of that made him act like this?

Zuko stands and it’s as if Katara is realizing for the first time that he’s a whole head taller than her. 

He advances on her slowly, with a predatory look in his dark, golden eyes. “I’m done with this game--” 

“Because you don’t know how to play anymore,” she cuts in viciously. 

He snarls while caging her in with his hands on either side of her head, “Believe what you want. No matter what I say it’s not going to change your mind; you’re not going to trust me enough to believe me.” 

His musky scent is making her dizzy and she has to blink up at him to clear her haze. 

“Trust you?” She scoffs, but her voice cracks anyways. It’s a lot harder than she thought to hold back her feelings around Zuko. “You’re right, Zuko. If you want me to trust you then you have to give it to get it.”

She’s referring to the secret he’s still keeping from her about his scar.

He narrows his eyes on her, cocks his head to the side, and he’s so close that she can count his eyelashes. Her body wants him. She wants him to take her back to bed. She wants to just ignore their problems and bury herself in Zuko, but her mind knows better. She thought she was okay with him keeping his last secret from her, but she’s slowly realizing that she’s not okay with it. He doesn’t trust her and she doesn’t trust him.

And she knows, if she sleeps with him now she’ll hate herself, and Katara’s afraid that she’ll start to hate him too.

Because no matter what happened between them, no matter what she yelled at him the night of the invasion, she doesn’t actually hate Zuko and that pisses her off even more.

But the more she blocks her emotions towards the prince the more she can feel her heart hardening and her blood freezing over. 

Zuko narrows his eyes. “You said you were okay with me not telling you everything. You said that I could tell you in my own time.” He takes a deep breath, his arms straining and she can see the cords of his muscles rippling from his restraint. His voice is level with his next few words. “I want you Katara. I want you to smile because you’re happy and not calculating something. I want to hear you laugh because something’s funny and not because you’re mocking me. I want to see you shine and dazzle anyone you meet because I know no matter who you talk to that you’ll always be coming back to me in my bed. I promised you that I’m yours. That meant something to me. Now you know where I stand. It’s your move next.”

Stunned, and a little in a daze, she slips on a mask of indifference, plucks at his wrist and shoves off the wall so she can sidestep him. He spins around, steam practically flowing out of his nose as he watches her walk towards the exit. 

She unlocks his door, but before she leaves, Katara turns around with a smirk. “Trust me when I say this Zuko; the next time I’m inebriated, it won’t be your bed I’ll be falling into.”

The door shuts behind her and there’s a shattering of glass that reaches her ears. Katara just knows that Zuko threw something against the wall.

She leans against the closed door; not realizing just how hard she’s breathing as she tries to take in gulps of air.

Tears prick her eyes as she thinks of her words hurting Zuko.

She should be happy. This is what she wanted. She wanted to hurt him as much as he hurt her.

“Princess Katara!”

She startles, wiping at her eyes as she sees a new messenger boy running towards her with a rolled up scroll with a red ribbon tied around it.

“There’s a message for you that is marked urgent. Our falcon-bat delivered it.” She takes the rolled scroll and instantly sees the wax seal of her parents.

They can’t possibly know about the attack already, can they?

“Falcon-bat?” She’s not familiar with that type of messenger animal.

The boy, no older than twelve ducks his head bashfully. “It’s the fastest messenger bird in the whole world; very rare. Only used in extremely special circumstances.”

“Tell me, if Lady Ursa or Firelord Iroh wrote to Kyoshi Island after the attack using this falcon-bat, then is it possible for this to be my parents’ response to their letter so quickly?”

The boy pauses before nodding. “Kyoshi Island...I believe so, Princess.”

“Thank you. That will be all.”

She makes her way to her room, knowing that sleep will be hard to come by. Deciding to get her parents’ letter over with, she unscrolls it and sure enough, she knows instantly that Ursa wrote to them.

_ Katara, _

_ You cannot possibly know how distraught your father and I are since learning through Lady Ursa that your life was in danger again. The fear that gripped my heart at reading about the attack still makes my body shake. I don’t think I’ll be able to rest easy until I set eyes on you and your brother. _

_ Your father and I are leaving Kyoshi Island immediately and are set to arrive in the Fire Nation a week from now-given good weather. We will talk more then, but please, for the love of Tui and La, try to stay out of trouble until then. I don’t think my heart can take much more after hearing how you fought fifteen rebels by the skin of your teeth. You’re just like your father in that aspect; stubborn and proud. _

_ We miss you and your brother greatly. We love you even more. Please be safe, little one. _

_ With much love, _

_ Your Mother _

Katara enters her bedroom and uses the fire starter to light a few candles around the room. There’s movement in her bed and she instantly draws water to her, ready to sharpen the water into an ice dagger before seeing Suki’s head pop up from the covers.

She eases her stance and nearly hits her friend for scaring her.

“Spirits, Suki! What are you doing here?”

Suki’s hair is a rats nest as she blinks her eyes. For a moment she looks green and Katara’s worried that her friend is going to get sick in her bed, but then Suki swallows and lays back down; groaning.

“I don’t remember much and I definitely don’t remember why I’m in your room.”

Katara gets into bed and snuggles under the covers. She turns to look at her friend who is squinting her eyes in curiosity and concentration.

“But can I just say that I’m glad it’s your room and not anyone else's? Where were you?”

Her cheeks heat and she wishes Suki was too hungover to notice, but Katara knows her friend can hold her liquor better than she can.

“You know where,” she mumbles; not wanting to admit it out loud. Katara closes her eyes, gripping the bed sheets between her closed fists and holding on for dear life.

“I’m guessing since you’re still not in his room and you’re fully clothed that things didn’t go well?”

Flashes of the night start to infiltrate Katara’s mind now that she’s not constantly trying to one up Zuko, and she remembers with shame how she groped him and tried to initiate unholy things with the prince.

He could have taken advantage of her, but he didn’t.

Zuko was right unfortunately. He could have had sex with her and she could have woken up regretting her decisions even more than she does now. Growling, she curses Toph and pulls the sheet over her head. Katara can feel a headache forming. “I’m never drinking again with Toph. I don’t care if she plays the blind card. I’m smart enough to know not to fall for that.”

Suki pulls the cover back down and grins down at Katara smugly. 

“I hate you right now. You drank way more than me and you’re practically fine!”

Suki shrugs cockily. “Eh, I’m not a princess. I have more time to build up my tolerance without people watching me like a hawk.” Katara tries to pull the blanket over herself once more, but Suki rips it out of her hands. “Now,” her friend demands, “Tell me what the hell happened because I know you mentioned Zuko last night, but my memory isn’t the best right now.”

Katara doesn’t even realize that her bottom lip is quivering until she once again feels tears in her eyes. But she won’t release them.

“I don’t know where to begin,” she whispers miserably.

Suki pats her hand. “Then start at the beginning.”

And Spirits, Katara does start at the beginning. She tells Suki about all the encounters with Zuko before they really knew one another. About how her body found him physically attractive way before her mind caught up to her bodily feelings. She told Suki about the attack at the Festival; about how he was willing to fight tooth and nail to protect her. Suki had swooned at that; even though she’s a badass warrior. 

“I’m still a romantic at heart,” she snipped before Katara continued.

Katara told Suki about how they actually talked to one another that night and told each other secrets in the dark. She didn’t tell Suki specifics or the details of said secrets though. That was the night everything changed, Katara realized. Zuko is a prince who is overlooked by everyone until he is noticed by someone because of the scar on his face. 

Katara told Suki about Mai staying at the palace because she’s Azula’s friend. She spoke about sneaking around the palace grounds at night with Zuko and how he stayed with her a whole week every night. They had fallen into a nice routine of sharing their days with one another while laying in bed at night because they wanted to be together and not a part. 

She spoke about how she falls for him a little more each time she learns something new about Zuko. It doesn’t matter the information. One time she learned he hated broccoli and she found it adorable and cute that he snuck his veggies on her dinner plate instead of just eating them like a grown man. 

Once Katara started she couldn’t stop. She told Suki about how she had never felt this way about anyone before; not Han or Jet. She rambled and rambled until she made it to the part of her story pertaining to the night of the ball.

She told Suki how she met two of Zuko’s old friends, how he let her breathe at the ball and talk to the people she had to talk to because she is the Princess of the Watertribe, and how at the end of the night he was the only person she wanted to be around. Katara glossed over the dirtier details of when Zuko whisked her away to her room, but Suki smirked anyway because she knew what Katara and Zuko were up too.

Katara concentrated on her feelings and relaying them to Suki rather than the physical acts between Zuko and her.

She told Suki how she let her guard down for the first time in a long time. With the rebels being around for months it’s hard trusting anyone and opening yourself up to someone. She had allowed herself to be vulnerable with Zuko; placing confidence and faith in Zuko that even after bedding her that he would still treat her with the respect and dignity that she has worked hard to earn for herself.

Katara couldn’t meet Suki’s eye when she revealed how Zuko tied her to the bed to keep her in her bedroom. Suki gripped her hand harder when she finally managed to look up; her cheeks red and inflamed from embarrassment for letting a boy get the better of her just because she opened her legs for him.

“I feel foolish for letting my guard down for the first time in forever only to have been tied up,” she admits quietly. “I’m not  _ that  _ girl; the girl who lies on her back for a male only for him to order her around.”

But isn’t she, she asks herself? Isn’t she the one who responds to him when he commands her with his bedroom voice? Doesn’t she get excited hearing his authoritative tone? She can’t pretend and ignore the fact that her stomach clenches and core tingles with wetness whenever Zuko demands something from her. Whether it be the way he maneuvers her body to his liking or the way his mouth trails hotly over her skin until she’s begging him for more.

She wanted to please him before the attack because when she was with him she never had to think. It was just her and Zuko. She could trust that he would take care of her.

And now their relationship is broken.

Katara finishes her pathetic story by telling Suki how she’s through with Zuko. How in order to protect herself in the future she has to stop reacting to him. Katara knows that he gets off with her reactions and she’s tired of playing their stupid game and so she changed the rules; no more caring. Because if she doesn’t care then she can’t get hurt.

She’s expecting Suki to be on her side when she finishes. Suki is her best friend after all, but the Kyoshi Warrior is frowning when Katara finishes.

“What?” Katara groans, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“I’ve known you since we were children, Katara,” Suki deadpans. “You don’t have a mean bone in your body; at least not a mean bone on purpose.”

Katara can’t help it when she goes on the defensive. “So you’re saying I should just forgive and forget? And then we repeat this cycle again and again?”

“No.” Suki’s fingers draw soothing circles on her skin before grabbing her hand fiercely in support. “I just meant that you care so deeply about everyone. You go out of your way to help  _ anyone _ that needs help; even people you don’t know! And from the sounds of it, you know Zuko  _ very well _ by now, and I don’t want to see you hurt yourself in the process of trying to ice him out--for lack of better words.”

“It’s the only way,” she admits in a small voice.

“Is it?” Suki raises an eyebrow in challenge. “I know this might sound scary and kind of crazy, but you could try talking to him?”

Katara narrows her eyes. “I’m not afraid.” She’s glad Suki is not Toph and she can’t hear how fast her heart is beating to give her lie away.

“Really? Because I would be scared. If I were you,” Suki clarifies, “And I had been basically running the past year because I had a whole group of rebels trying to kidnap me and potentially kill me...and then for the first time ever I opened myself up to the possibility that I didn’t have to do things on my own anymore because I found someone who loves me for me? Yeah...that’s pretty scary.”

Scoffing, Katara yanks her hand back from her friend and crumples her sheets in fists. “I do have to do things on my own, Suki! I’m not some damsel in distress who needs a guy to save her. Especially not using Zuko’s unconventional methods.”

She didn’t even tell Suki about how she surrendered her body to Zuko under his authoritative voice. Katara’s not even sure what  _ that _ means when her body wants to automatically please him. She’s a waterbending master; a prodigy some say, and yet in the bedroom her body quivers from just the thought of pleasing him.

Yeah, she’s not talking about that with her Kyoshi Warrior friend.

Suki has known Katara since she was eight years old. She knows when to push and pull back. This time, she’s pushing full steam ahead. 

Suki sits up, knocking the blankets back and for the first time in a while Katara is reminded that she is indeed hungover and her headache is starting to feel like it’s splitting her skull open.

“No, you’re not a damsel. But tell me something--the week where it looked like your face was permanently stuck in a smile, who was it that you talked to the most?”

Katara bites her lip.

Suki knocks her shoulder. “Who?”

Mumbling, and cheeks flaming, Katara looks down. “Zuko.”

“When you were doing research for the Peace Treaty signing, who did you confide in for ideas?”

“...Zuko.”

“When you needed advice on certain topics to bring up at the signing, who did you go to for advice?”

“...Zuko. I get your point.”

“I don’t think you do. You confided in him on political matters. You confided in him about your personal life. But then when it comes to the rebels, if he doesn’t agree with you, then you forge ahead with your own choices regardless. You told me you froze him to a wall the first time you both were attacked. I know you didn’t really care for him at the time but that to me sounds like you also took his choice away; just like he did to you.”

“So we’re back to me forgiving him because I did the same thing to him?”

“Hell no. We’re back to him making a mistake. Seriously, he made a huge mistake tying you to a bed...but you also have made mistakes. A relationship isn’t about picking and choosing when to trust someone. It’s not about settling a score between one another. It’s about compromising for one another. Working together to give and take. No one should just get everything while their partner gives and gives and gives. It’s about talking and trusting and respecting each other; even when times are hard. It’s about understanding and wanting to see your other half happy. You have to talk to him Katara….that is, unless you don’t think you want to be with Zuko again.”

Her throat feels clogged, her tongue dry, and all Katara wants to do is bury herself in a hole because her friend is starting to make sense.

Katara knows she never wants to feel like this again. She never wants to feel like she has to resort to hiding her emotions just so she can remain detached and cold. 

Her body wants Zuko, that much she is certain. 

But is that enough?

Katara doesn’t think so.

They need a solid foundation to begin again. They need to relearn things about one another, they need respect for each other and boundaries to follow. 

From what she knows of Zuko, from his childhood memories to his awkward teenage years, and then how he received his scar--Katara is still astounded by the man he’s capable of being. The man who he lets little glimpses show when there’s a disaster and people need his help. The way he’s been treated by others is enough reason for Katara to think that he should be distant and cold and bitter towards everyone all the time. Why should he be any different when all he’s been shown is hate and cruelty by his father, sister, and practically all nobles? But he’s not like that all the time. He’s like a sun peaking through storm clouds; shedding rays of light down on people when they need him most. 

She’s mesmerized by his willingness to get his hands dirty down in the infirmary when he doesn’t have to and his tactical leadership skills with his soldiers. At times, Katara’s still confused by the fact that Zuko still doesn’t think he deserves to lead, when he’s the most dedicated person she’s met. He’s so humble and modest about such trivial, normal day things that he’s earned, that she’s always so surprised when he shows his confidence in other aspects--mainly when he’s trying to protect her or bed her. 

But trust needs to be built back up between them; from both sides.

Is she ready for that? Is she ready to put herself in Zuko’s path again?

“I don’t want to get hurt again.”

“Then do what you need to do,” Suki reassures, “I have your back.”

Days pass by and there’s no word from Aang yet, the Peace Signing was prolonged for as long as possible but leaders were starting to get antsy about returning back to their lands and so the Signing will commence officially by the end of the week, and Katara has spent all of her extra time sparring with Suki or Lu Ten and going over political agendas for the nations with Sokka--the latter sibling being bored out of his mind.

But she needs someone to bounce ideas off of and she needs to hear someone else’s opinion on the matters that will be brought up at the Signing, but Katara is starting to realize that her brother is not the person to talk to. He may be Chief in the future, but he will always have advisors to help him. Whereas, Katara used to have Zuko to talk to before and they made a great team, but now she hasn’t seen him for days since waking up in his bed. 

It’s for the best.

She knows he’s been busy training soldiers. She’s heard her guards talk and the Watertribe warriors whisper as she heals them from long, vigorous sparring matches. She knows that originally Zuko was given thirty men to command, and that group has grown to one hundred. Many of the extra men had asked to be led by Zuko.

Her first instinct when hearing this was to run to him, coat him with her body, and tell him just how proud she is of him. 

But she didn’t.

Katara is leaving the infirmary after a few hours of hard work when she bumps into Azula. She’s surprised to see Azula alone for once and Mai and Ty Lee nowhere at her side.

“What are you doing here?” Azula raises an eyebrow. 

“Just finishing up some healing on the last of the injured from the attack.”

Azula looks disgusted and Katara knows that the two siblings couldn’t be more different if they tried. Zuko might have acted disgusted in the beginning, but Katara hears the whispers of how the scarred prince comes down early in the mornings to heat water and help with medical supplies. Azula on the other hand is not shy to show her revulsion. But after hearing stories of Ozai and how their father has personally groomed Azula, can Katara really fault Azula if that is all she knows?

It’s a confusing conundrum that Katara doesn’t have the mental capacity to think about.

Azula narrows her eyes. “I figured that.” Her tone is confident and unwavering while she taps her foot impatiently. “Why aren’t you heading towards the Agni Kai Chamber?” 

What is the princess talking about?

“Azula, I don’t--”

“The Agni Ka is going to start in minutes,” she cuts Katara off with a snap. The other princess blows out a harsh breath as if she’s lost all of her patience and Katara figures she probably has. “Really, Katara? For someone so smart you really are clueless. You and Zuzu deserve one another.”

Agni Kai...Katara’s trying to remember her various lessons that centered around Fire Nation traditions. She’s pretty sure she remembers correctly as her many lessons with Mistress Kiaso come back in staggering flashes. An Agni Kai is a traditional firebender duel that is centuries old. It is a fight for one’s honor and is won only when one opponent burns or kills the other. The outcome of an Agni Kai affects the honor of each opponent.

“Come,” Azula demands as she uncharacteristically loops her arm around Katara’s and pulls her along. Rozi and Si who were waiting for her follow paces behind. 

Katara only stumbles once trying to catch up. For a brief moment she has to wonder why Princess Azula is allowed to constantly wear leggings, tops, and boots while Katara’s lady-in-waiting, Uli, keeps dressing her in dresses with sandals. She usually isn’t so clumsy if she were wearing boots.

“Where are Mai and Ty Lee?”

Azula rolls her eyes. “I’m bored of them. Mai is unusually gloomy due to Zuzu turning her down constantly and Ty Lee is being pursued by an abundance of male pursuitors like always.”

Mai pursuing Zuko? A small, green eyed monster starts making knots in Katara’s stomach.

She glances at Azula out of the corner of her eye and frowns. “Azula, correct me if I’m wrong, but doesn’t an Agni Kai usually end in a burning of human flesh or...death? Why do you look happy?”

“You’re astute.”

They make their way down staircase after staircase and Katara thinks that Azula just isn’t going to answer her. But when they stop in front of two very large doors, Azula lets go of her arm and faces her.

“You are not wrong. Fire duels have claimed many peoples’ lives down in this very room, and if you’re unfortunate enough to challenge or be challenged by someone to a duel then you better be prepared to show no mercy. For, people who have shown mercy towards their weaker opponents, end up inflicting more harm on themselves than good. For showing mercy is a sign of weakness.”

Katara can’t believe how barbaric this sounds to her ears. If someone loses they are seen as weak and lose their honor in disgrace. But if they’re the winner and show an ounce of mercy then they are also seen as weak. 

“How is not hurting someone seen as a bad thing?”

Azula’s amber eyes harden as she looks at Katara. A frown pulls at her mouth as if she’s disappointed. “You are in the Fire Nation and if I’m correct--which I always am--you’ll be here for a very,  _ very _ long time. You best get used to our culture and beliefs, Katara.” She doesn’t respond the way Azula wants and the princess huffs once more. This time smoke does come out of her mouth. “Honor is  _ everything  _ for a Fire Nation citizen, however, even more so to a firebender. In this case, the person who challenged Commander Zhao is dueling for the purpose to avenge a woman’s honor. Apparently, the challenger didn’t like the way Commander Zhao was talking about a certain female waterbender.”

Katara’s eyes go wide and her heart hammers in her throat. Surely Azula cannot be insinuating that this Agni Kai is about herself. She doesn’t want anyone fighting for her honor. She’s not from the Fire Nation and so if someone says something cruel or unkind towards her then she can just brush it off. There’s no one that Katara can think of from the Fire Nation that would challenge someone on behalf of her honor….

A cold sweat breaks out on her neck and her hands become clammy.

There’s one person she can think of.

Azula continues as if she can’t see Katara’s personal struggle. “The loser of this Agni Kai--if they survive--will face disgrace.”

“Zuko  _ cannot  _ fight this Agni Kai.”

“Zuko  _ can _ and he will. He was the challenger. He can’t back out now.”

“It’s about my honor!” Katara is outraged. “If anyone should be fighting in it then it should be me.”

The other princess rolls her eyes and examines her nails so nonchalantly that Katara’s blood boils even more. “You can’t. You’re from the Watertribe. Only Fire Nation citizens can actually duel in an Agni Kai.”

“But...but,” Katara splutters. “I didn’t ask him to do this! I don’t want him to do this!”

“What’s wrong with you?” Azule narrows her eyes even more and fear grips Katara’s heart. She has heard of Commander Zhao. She saw him for the first time the previous day when his ship docked. He is Ozai’s right hand man; the man that reports back to Ozai on information that is happening outside Caldera City. 

Katara stiffens. “I don’t need a man fighting my battles for me.”

“I get you’re independent.” And for the first time Katara knows that Azula understands. She feels like Azula is just as independent as she is. If they weren’t about to just witness Zuko duel then Katara could almost laugh at the idea of Azula being told what to do by a man. “But Zhao disrespected you and Zuko last night. Father hosted a family dinner in his personal chambers and invited Zhao; attendance was non negotiable for Zuko and I. I may not like you much but even I was disgusted by what Zhao was saying, and it’s no secret that Zhao  _ hates _ my brother. Zuko had every right to challenge him…” Azula cracks a smile. “I’m kind of proud of Zuzu for finally standing up to someone.”

“He doesn’t have to get hurt because of it though!”

Katara hates to admit to herself that she is also proud of Zuko for standing up to someone for the first time. He might have stood up for her honor but he was also standing up for himself if what Azula is saying is true. Azula has no reason to lie to her, so Katara is forced to believe the younger sibling.

“I hope you’re right,” Azula says gravely; for once showing an ounce of concern before slipping her mask back on. “Let’s go.” Azula pushes the large, wooden doors open, not looking back at Katara who follows two steps behind. “I don’t want to miss a thing. And remember, no…” Azula sees Katara darting towards her brother already. “...interfering.” 

Azula’s last words ring blankly through Katara’s mind as she instantly spots Zuko and starts pushing her way through the crowds that have yet to take a seat.

She’s not sure if Rozi and Si are keeping up with her, nor does she care as she pushes through some of the last people, and she’s so close to reaching Zuko now, but someone, tall and broad steps into her view.

Instantly, Katara pulls back and looks up to see Commander Zhao blocking her way. He’s wearing an open, black vest with nothing underneath on his chest, two arm bands that sit between his deltoids and biceps, a belt and pants. His hair is cropped short on the sides, with a traditional top knot situated on the crown of his head.

“Princess Katara,” his voice drops smoothly, but the way his tongue licks over his top set of teeth has the hair on her body standing on end. His dark amber eyes leer at her body and she wishes more than anything that Uli would start letting her dress in tunics and leggings outside of sparring rather than lace and silk dresses with slits up the thigh. She never used to be so self conscious, but his eyes darken right in front of her and there’s no mistaking the lust filling his body. “I don’t think we’ve had the pleasure of meeting yet. Have you come to wish me luck?”

Another light sweat dampens her skin under her dark red dress. 

She needs to get around him, but Zhao is not giving her room as he looms over her. 

In the back of her mind something tugs in her memories. His eyes look so familiar but she cannot place them. Since arriving in the Fire Nation she’s seen hundreds of amber colored eyes, but Zhao’s eyes look at her as if they already  _ know _ her. However, his voice sounds new to her ears, and so Katara doesn’t think too much about it.

“You know,” he smirks as his large hand reaches out to either cup her face or tug on the curls framing her cheeks, but Katara reels back and out of the corner of her eye she sees Rozi and Si both reach for the swords at their sides. Instantly, she feels a small relief knowing that she didn’t give her guards the slip.

If Zhao is upset by her dodge then he doesn’t show it because he keeps staring and talking without missing a beat.

“I’ve been here for a day and already I’ve heard so much about you. So many stories to listen to,” he hums darkly. “My favorite has to be the way you so shamelessly offer yourself to Prince Zuko.”

She reaches for the waterskin at her hip, for reassurance as well as security as Zhao’s eyes look at her as if they’ve already seen her naked. Katara’s relief of actually having her waterskin on her is short-lived as his hand grips her upper arm and she stills.

“After I end Prince Zuko’s life, I’ll be coming for you. Then? I can show you what a real man is like when I take you to bed.”

“Unhand me,” she demands. Her legs tremble and her heart sounds as if it’s beating a mile a minute.

Zhao doesn’t listen. “You know, it’s customary for a pretty thing like you to see off an opponent with a kiss. My source says you and Prince Zuko are on the outs right now. Give me a little taste,” he leans down and growls, “Let’s make Prince Zuko really hurt before I flail him alive.”

“You’re disgusting! Now let me go.”

“Zhao,” Si’s voice startles them both. He steps forward and if Katara wasn’t a master waterbender she would be intimidated by her tall, broad shaped guard covered in his metal armor. “I was giving the Princess the courtesy of handling you because Princess Katara is more than capable of protecting herself, but she’s too polite to start something with you here.” Si withdraws his sword. “But I’m not. Take your hand off of her or I’ll cut it off myself.”

Zhao snarls and pushes himself away from her. Instantly, Katara can feel like she can breathe again.

Zuko is dueling him? This crude, cruel man?

But something about the way the commander said that she could hurt Zuko before the duel makes bile rise in her throat. Yes, she wanted to trick herself into thinking she feels nothing for Zuko. Yes, she wanted to hurt Zuko...wants, she corrects herself, she wants to hurt Zuko. But Spirits, Zhao wants to hurt Zuko too. And no matter how the pain is inflicted, if she hurts Zuko then she’s no better than Zhao. 

She cannot be like the crude commander.

She refuses to be. Suki is right; she doesn’t have a mean bone in her body when it comes to inflicting pain on purpose.

Just the idea that she wanted to hurt Zuko for vengeful reasons, muchlike Zhao, leaves an acidic taste in her mouth and she wants to turn back time.

Who has she turned into the last week without Zuko by her side?

Looking across the arena she sees red as Mai stands in front of Zuko wearing her usual dark dress with long sleeves. Her head is slightly bowed, as if submitting to the Prince. Lu Ten is standing a few feet back to give the couple some sort of privacy.

_ Customary for a kiss….customary for a kiss...a kiss... _ Is Mai going to send Zuko into the duel with a kiss?

“Thank you, Si,” Katara rasps out; making a quick decision that she doesn’t know if she’ll regret later or rejoice at.

Marching across the arena, she ignores the way Lu Ten smirks once he sees her, she ignores the way Toph calls out her name through the crowd to gain her attention, and she only focuses on Zuko and Mai.

Zuko with his lips set in a firm, straight line, creases in his forehead when he furrows his eyes on Mai, and the way he’s dressed exactly like Zhao. Her strong Zuko, who is sculpted with lean, dark muscles. Her Zuko, who has golden eyes that darken whenever he looks at her. Her Zuko, who she hasn’t talked to in days due to her own choice and is now facing Zhao in a duel that could end either of their lives.

Katara can’t let that happen.

She catches the end of whatever Mai is offering.

“...she’s not even here, Zuko. I am. Let me offer you my lips now and after you win you can use my body as you deem fit.”

Zuko sits down on the bench, his back to Katara, not knowing she’s behind him. Mai leans down, pushing her chest into his line of sight and Katara loses it.

“Lady Mai,” Katara’s voice commands and the people around Zuko’s side of the arena start to quiet down. 

Spirits, Katara hates using her voice and title, but with Mai the princess doesn’t really mind..

“It’s time for you to head to your seat.”

Mai straightens up and Zuko stands again, whipping around to look at Katara. His face is filled with a mixture of surprise and confusion.

“I’m not done talking to Zuko.”

“It wasn’t a suggestion.” Katara looks over her shoulder at Rozi, her younger guard who is biting back a smirk of his own. She knows her guards after weeks of spending time with them and she knows that although they are both trained very well, Rozi is the less serious of the two. “Rozi will escort you to make sure you find your spot immediately.”

Mai’s mouth drops open and then closes a few times as she looks between Rozi who is advancing, Zuko who doesn’t speak and then back again.

“Also,” Katara leans in and stage-whispers as if her next warning is some secret. “We are in the noblemen’s eye right now, at a formal event, and if you address Prince Zuko as anything other than that there will be repercussions; no matter how close you think you are to him. You won’t just be disrespecting the Fire Nation when you call him by his name so informally but I will personally see to it that the Watertribe will also feel disrespected by your lack of formality for someone who’s trying his hardest to bridge a peace treaty between the two nations pertaining to their education and health care systems. And believe me, you don’t want to piss me or the Watertribe off even more than you have.”

“You can’t speak to me like this!” She exclaims.

Katara might have gone too far. But she likes feeling a little out of control as the green eyed monster settles in the pit of her stomach.

“Thank you, Rozi,” Katara smiles at her guard as he escorts Mai by the upper arm, undignified, to the stands off to the side.

Katara waits three seconds before turning around to face Zuko. 

She knows that she didn’t have a right to do that. That Zuko has more than enough reason to be angry with her now, but Katara is willing to take his anger.

She’s ready for a lot more she realizes.

Katara connects with Zuko’s golden eyes and all her feelings get clogged in the back of her throat. She has so much that she wants to say and explain, but she can’t. Not here. Not in front of everyone. The last time they spoke he told her what he wanted. 

Now, it’s her turn to tell him what she wants.

“Zuko, I--”

“Don’t try to talk me out of this.” His voice is gruff and short and non-negotiable. 

Katara should have been expecting that.

Out of the corner of her eye she sees Zhao talking to his own men who are wearing red formal cloaks and just the idea that this man said something against Zuko the previous night makes Katara wish she were the one he was dueling.

She makes a decision and rushes up to Zuko, gripping his arms above the two rings. “You told me firebending is all about breathing and staying in control. Remember that,” she whispers quickly and fiercely. “Your uncle told me it’s all about basics and roots. Break Zhao down. Break his roots.”

His eyes are astonished as he leans his forehead down on hers. Katara can breathe him in properly and she realizes in that moment just how much she missed his musky scent infiltrating her nose.

“Why are you telling me this?” He practically groans as his hands tentatively rest on her lower hips.

Whispering, for his ears only, she admits, “Because I’m not ready for you to not be here. Promise me that you’ll survive. Promise me that you’ll come back to me.”

“Always.” 

A hand clamps down on Zuko’s shoulder and they are pulled out of their own little world that they just created. “It’s time, Prince Zuko,” Lu Ten’s voice calls. It doesn’t hold the same teasing tone that Katara is used too and that alone lets her know just how serious this duel is.

“Katara, I…” Zuko loses the words he wants to say before he takes a step back. His body is being pulled towards the start of the duel while she sees the conflict in his eyes of wanting to stay by her side. “...we have to talk.”

“We will,” she promises because she’s ready now. “After. I promise.”

He promised her that he would survive and so there will be an after. She’s hanging onto hope and blind faith that Zuko will follow through on his promise.

That answer is good enough for Zuko as Katara feels her heart clench in her chest as her prince turns away from her to follow Lu Ten to the starting side. 

“Wait,” she calls out quickly. Zuko turns around just in time to catch Katara as she wraps her arms and legs around him. She presses her lips against his in a hard kiss that is filled with promises, devotion, and unspoken words. When wolf whistles ring out at their display she shyly pulls back with her cheeks painted crimson. 

They’re both breathing hard.

“Our story doesn’t end like this. Please Zuko, make sure that it doesn’t end like this.”

His large hand cups the back of her head as she slides down his body so she’s supporting her own weight. He tilts her head up and presses one last lingering kiss to her mouth. 

“On my honor,” he whispers back before letting her go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The line where Katara says "I'm not ready for you to not be here" is totally taken from season 7 of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. That might not be the best season of the show, but I love that line.
> 
> Have a safe and happy holiday season everyone!


	16. Lollipop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Even I was a little uncomfortable writing Zhao's part in the flashbacks at the beginning of this chapter. This story is marked explicit for a reason I guess :) I hope you enjoy!

Zuko kneels down with his back towards Zhao who is also taking the same pose.

_ “I’ve seen that waterbender before, Ozai. I need a wife and someone who can fight like her has to know how to use her body for other more enjoyable activities. I’m sick of all the filthy wenches on the road. _ ”

The Prince stands, shrugs off his vest, and turns just as Zhao does the same.

_ “She must be of marrying age; so young and ripe that her cunt has to be warm and filled with virgin blood,” Commander Zhao had spoken at dinner. _

Out of the corner of his good eye, Zuko sees Katara sitting next to Azula. He doesn’t have a moment to process how that seemed to happen.

_ Ozai grinned viciously as he took a deliberately long sip of his wine, his eyes trailing over to Zuko who remained absolutely still and quiet. Placing his goblet down, Ozai smirked. “I think Zuko here took care of the girl’s innocence. You wouldn’t mind sharing now Zuko, would you? I’m sure Zhao could teach her a thing or two for you.” _

_ Zhao barked out a laugh. Ursa, and even Azula, looking between the three males with unease.  _

_ Zhao continued to look at Zuko over his own goblet of alcohol even as he still talked to Ozai as if no one else was in the room. “So your son finally put his cock to good use, Ozai? I never thought I’d see the day. The poor girl must have been desperate if she jumped into his bed.” Zhao leaned in closer as if waiting for a secret. “Tell me boy, does she take a nice, fat cock without complaint? I hate it when the girls cry…” _

The gong is hit and the sound reverberates through the air. 

_ “Stop...talking.” _

_ “What was that, boy?” Zhao laughed viciously before turning to Ozai once more. “I thought you damaged his face, not his tongue.” _

_ Ozai narrowed his eyes on Zuko, the disappointment and shame he felt for his son filling the stifling room. “Speak when spoken to, Zuko,” Ozai’s sharp tongue ordered. “Unless you’d like us to go fetch Princess Katara and she can answer Commander Zhao’s more...personal...questions.” _

_ “Ozai, dear,” Ursa’s quiet, soft voice spoke up; trying her best to soften Ozai’s demeanor, but Zuko knew that no matter what his mother did, that nothing would stop his father. “Maybe this type of talk could wait for a better time? Maybe not at the dinner table?” _

_ “Nonsense, Ursa,” Ozai reached over for her hand and squeezed in warning. He doesn’t drop her hand either. “Zhao is a family friend. He’s only asking Zuko simple questions.” _

Zuko pushes Zhao into defense. He’s ruthless as he sweeps his arms wide and creates rings and arcs of fire to blast at Zhao. However, the Commander blocks with his own wall of fire and Zuko watches with distaste the smoke that floats through the air.

The prince breathes heavily, focusing on the buildup of his fire within his palms before two fire whips that stream from his two closed fists shoot forth. The flames are orange and yellow with a flick of white at the end and Zuko yells through his breathing as Zhao burns before him.

Since when are his flames white?

He doesn’t have time to find the answer.

_ “Boy, you’re awfully quiet. Have I been misinformed and maybe you haven’t been with the waterbending cock tease?” Zhao didn’t give Zuko a second to answer. “Makes sense, really. Why would she spread her legs for you when you’re nothing but a meager coward--dishonorable and scarred for life.” _

_ Zuko had enough. Before he even registered what happened, the meat knife he was holding is slammed down into the table and is left standing by itself.  _

_ Ursa flinched back but Ozai and Zhao only looked amused. _

_ “You are nothing but vile filth, Zhao!” Zuko snarled. “Katara is too good for you and she would  _ **_never_ ** _ look twice at someone like you.” _

_ Zhao’s mouth twitched into a smile. _

Zhao screams like an animal, twisting and stepping forward, extinguishing Zuko’s flames before taking a sturdy step forward again and punching his own blast of fire towards the prince.

Zuko absorbs it, but the flames keep coming one after another as he’s pushed back.

_ “As if she would ever look twice at you,” Zhao hummed. “But then again, maybe scars excite the wench. I’ll keep that in mind the next time I see her.” _

_ “You won’t ever get near her! I’ll make sure of it.” _

_ This time Zhao cackled as he wiped his mouth clean from the deep, red wine he was drinking. “What are you going to do, kill me, Zuko? Oh wait...I shouldn’t joke about such things considering I wouldn’t be the first life you’ve taken.” _

_ Zuko’s face paled under the Commander’s jab at his past and his stomach violently reacted as the komodo chicken he barely ate wanted to claw its way up his throat. _

_ “Ozai, my friend,” Zhao stood; excusing himself as if his conversation with Zuko was so insignificant when all Zuko can do is stay seated unless he wanted to challenge his father’s wrath. “It’s been a pleasure. And Zuko?” Zhao turned around before leaving, “If you hear me and the waterbender tonight then know that I’m taking very,  _ **_very_ ** _ good care of our girl.” _

Zhao places a very hard kick to Zuko’s chest, knocking the breath right out from his body. Zuko can feel small burns scattering over the side of his torso, a cracked rib poking his insides, and he throws his arm up in a last ditch effort to block the fire that Zhao rains down upon him.

_ “Agni Kai!” Zuko shouted, scraping his chair back from the table. He knew his father was already upset with him and so challenging Zhao to a fire duel wouldn’t make matters much worse. “Tomorrow at sundown, Zhao.” _

_ Zhao’s smile curled into a predatory smirk. “With pleasure. I think it’s time someone evens out your face.” _

Zhao is about to deliver his final blow, a fist through his chest no doubt. Zuko can hear the blood rushing through his body, feel the quiver in his muscles that are overly tired and exhausted. 

The crowd in the arena roars for bloodshed as they watch this barbaric duel; not caring who wins as long as there is at least one victor.

But Zuko made a promise to Katara. Their story does not end like this.

He will not let her down so long as she’s willing to stay by his side.

Sweeping his leg out from under him, knocking into Zhao throws the Commander to the ground. Zuko’s flames are brighter, hotter, and quicker as he aims precise blows against Zhao. The Commander screams in agony as Zuko breaks him; panting from the hard exertion. 

One more well aimed blow and Zhao is rolling on the ground to extinguish the flickering blue flames that quickly fade to orange and then smoke. 

Blue like Azula’s. 

Zuko knows that blue flames are the hottest, most deadliest. It’s only taken him years longer than his baby sister to produce such flames.

Zuko snarls fiercely as he jumps through the smoke, standing victoriously over Zhao’s burnt and injured body. The crowd is going wild but Zuko only cares about one person watching. He can’t turn to face her, but he wonders what Katara thinks at that moment. 

Will she understand what he has to do next?

Does he even understand what he has to do in order to put Zhao in his place?

Faces, innocent and hurt, take place where Zhao’s battered face should be. Zuko can’t stop seeing the sunken in amber eyes and the thin, nearly bone like bodies of the bruised and battered children. 

He sees his past haunting him in that moment, thinking of how he ended two adult lives nearly two years ago and how he earned his scar. 

If he burns Zhao he will be no better than his father.

Zuko does not want to be like Ozai.

Throwing a ball of flame near Zhao’s head has the Commander whimpering on the ground before he realizes that Zuko purposefully missed his face. A black scorch mark, sizzling on the ground is the only sound filling the chambers besides Zuko’s and Zhao’s harsh breathing.

“That’s it?” Zhao sneers as he sits up. “Your father raised a coward.”

“Next time you even think about Princess Katara I promise I won’t hold back,” Zuko threatens, and he knows that if Zhao steps out of line even once pertaining to Katara that he really will not just burn Zhao but take his life with his bare hands.

The image of abused children leaves his mind along with two unmarked graves of parents who were supposed to protect their kin.

Zuko breathes, a weight bearing down on him until his eyes connect with Katara’s. She’s standing with the people around her, anxious and fidgeting and he knows that she’s waiting for the gong to ring once more before propelling herself down to him.

Her eyes take stock of his chest and if he weren’t burned and scraped up then he would take a little pride in knowing that she is checking him out, but he knows that his waterbender is literally counting how many injuries she is going to heal on him that night.

The clang of the gong makes people jump in the stands before roars of yelling break out. Some are outraged that there is no bloodshed while others are happy there’s at least some sort of victor.

But Zuko doesn’t care if people are unhappy with him. They already look down upon him, and so showing mercy to his opponent can’t cause anymore harm.

His eyes never leave Katara’s and before he realizes what he’s doing, his right hand comes up and covers his beating heart. It’s a sign to show her that his heart is hers. He hopes that she understands this gesture. He doesn’t know if the Watertribe uses the same signal.

But she nods her head quickly, in small movements, as she mimics his movement. “Yours,” she mouths. “Only yours.”

“You insignificant bastard!” Zhao yells over the roar of the crowd and Zuko feels the flames at his back before he can even register to turn around to defend himself. “Nothing but a coward!”

“No!” Katara’s voice cuts through.

Just as Zuko turns, throwing up his forearm to block the heat from his eyes, a hiss of water evaporates the fire that Zhao created.

Katara stands while everyone else in the nearby vicinity has taken cover from the older man’s rage and shameful act. 

Her hands pull more water from the waterskin at her hip and she looks ready to kill.

This time, her murderous gaze is not directed at Zuko, but rather for Zuko, and the prince knows he cannot let her take Zhao’s life for him.

Zuko breathes, feels his chi pool fire in his fist, and he latches onto Zhao’s neck. He burns the Commander as his body flails and struggles; trying desperately to escape the hold Zuko has on him.

“Next time,” Zuko gets really low in his face so no one can hear. “If you so much as glance in Katara’s direction? I’ll burn your cock straight off your body that you’ll be begging me to end your life,  _ Commander _ .”

Zuko stands up, the disgust and hatred he feels towards Zhao apparent in his eyes as his shoulders and arms tense, and he’s ready if Zhao tries anything else dishonorable. 

But the male in his young thirties doesn’t stand. He withers on the ground, clutching his burnt skin and Zuko remembers all too vividly exactly what the burn feels like. 

It’s as if Zuki is his sixteen year old self again and half his body is numb while the other half screams in agony.

The sharp, burning sensation was all he could focus on. 

What if there was no end to the pain? 

What if it got worse? 

Those thoughts alone had been enough to get Zuko’s heart racing faster; never mind the pain itself. His head had felt heavier and heavier as each pulse of throbbing pain pounded his senses over and over again. 

Would his eyesight be damaged?

Would his hearing be affected?

Sweat had poured from his forehead, his hands had been clammy and trembling and his teeth stayed gritted. It took more than twenty minutes for Zuko to gather a semblance of composure before he could even be touched by someone else and brought to an infirmary for some sort of healing.

A sweet, angelic voice breaks him out of his old nightmare as he turns away from Zhao. The men that the Commander had brought with him now kneeling over their leader with the intent of helping him.

“Zuko!”

He catches Katara, vanilla and oranges coating his body like a blanket and he never wants to let her go. He squeezes her lower back, leans back so she’s off the ground and her arms are wrapped around his neck before her hands move and she’s cupping his face.

She’s now a few inches taller than him as he holds her above him and before he can really get a good look at her; to memorize her face in that exact moment, she’s leaning down and kissing him and his whole body releases the tension that has been residing in him since the rebels’ attack.

“I was so scared,” she whispers for his ears only before she’s back to pressing another sweet kiss against his lips.

She’s full in his arms; her body fitting against him like a second skin and this moment just feels  _ right _ .

Katara’s hands push some of his hair back that’s fallen from the top knot on his head, running over the smooth expanse of his unmarked cheek while also touching his scar.

He shuts his eyes as her forehead leans against his. She doesn’t care that he’s sweaty and could use a bath and some oils while he doesn’t care that the strain of her body against his is rubbing all his new injuries the wrong way and he’s about to buckle in front of the crowds of people that are now leaving the arena.

No one stops to talk to him.

They’re smart for knowing not to interrupt him with his waterbender.

Zuko knows that later that night or the next day he’ll have to talk to someone about the outcome of the Agni Kai though.

Zuko hopes it’s Iroh and not his father.

He knows that both men were in the stands watching.

When Zuko opens his eyes again, Katara is still pressing her forehead against his and their noses brush. It’s as if their breaths have become one and he can get lost in her if she lets him.

“You were amazing and brave and--Spirits, I--” She chokes on her words and a teardrop falls on his cheek from above. She’s crying for him; not because of him for once and he hates that he’s caused her any pain at all. 

“Hey,” he runs his soot covered thumb across her face to wipe away another fallen, lone tear. “I’m fine. See?”

He drops her, takes a step back and shows her his body. 

Yes, he can feel the ache from his broken rib again and yes, he can feel the small burns littering the side of him, but those are nothing compared to what Zhao is going through.

“Way to go Sparky!” The small earthbender’s voice rings out before Katara can say what she was going to. Zuko wants to push the girl away, but then all of a sudden she’s punching his arm and hits one of his new burns and he swears he bites through his tongue because he can taste blood.

“Toph!” Katara scolds, pushing the girl back. “Be careful.”

Toph is unphased by Katara’s scolding as she glances between Zuko and Katara who is now at his side again. She may not be able to see, but her unwavering stare is unnerving for Zuko.

“Are we interrupting something?” She asks bluntly.

Zuko wants to be blunt right back and say ‘yes’ but he doesn’t.

Instead, both he and Katara answer differently.

“No,” Zuko says because he doesn’t want to be rude to Katara’s friends.

“Yes,” Katara says flatly. 

Suki is holding Katara’s brother’s hand and Zuko stares because how did he not piece together that they were dating? It now makes sense that Suki has been hanging around the sparring grounds even more so than normal for a Kyoshi Warrior.

The warrior gives Katara a smirk and Zuko wants to know what  _ that _ look means, but he’s not going to ask in front of everyone.

“I think we’re all going to dinner. We’ll check in later, Katara,” Suki says.

Sokka doesn’t allow Suki to pull him away, however, and Zuko realizes that brother and sister are staring at one another. It’s as if they have a silent conversation that only they understand.

Apparently Zuko isn’t the only one who notices though because Toph stomps her foot impatiently. 

“Seriously you two, I can’t stand when you do your freaky silent talks! I can’t  _ hear _ any of the drama!”

Sokka nods stiffly before stepping forward quickly and gruffly taking Zuko by the forearm. Many of the Watertribe Warriors greet Sokka in this manner and Zuko knows it’s a Watertribe custom to show respect. 

“You’re not the worst boyfriend Katara has had,” Sokka grumbles lowly and Zuko doesn’t know whether to take offense or not at the statement.

“Sokka, it’s time for you to leave.  _ Now _ ,” Katara’s voice sounds strained.

“You’re not coming to dinner with us?” He asks to push Katara further and Zuko swears that if Sokka riles Katara up to the point where they can’t talk or do anything else for the evening because she’s too upset then he will personally see to it that Sokka will suffer.

“Let’s go,” Suki takes Sokka by the arm again. “We all know that you have never had control of Katara and that she’ll do what she wants regardless of your big brother overprotectiveness.”

The three friends turn away and they don’t miss the way Toph snorts and joins in the mocking of Sokka. “Seriously, when was the last time Katara ever did anything that you told her to do?”

“Hey! I get her to listen.”

“You could tell her the sky is blue and she could argue until her face turns blue that the sky is any other color…” Toph’s voice fades away and it’s just Zuko and his waterbender again.

“Do you have anything else that you need to do tonight?” She asks, all of a sudden very shy. He sees the small blush coating her cheeks and he finds the picture sweet.

Because he can’t let her off the hook that easily, he smirks. “Why? Planning on taking advantage of me?”

Her eyes go wide and she splutters for a second before she raises her chin defiantly and snips, “I was going to offer to heal you, but now I’m not so sure you deserve that.”

He steps closer, invading her personal space and she has to tilt her face up to look at him. He smiles, a very rare smile, and carefully places a small kiss upon her plump, swollen lips. “What if I ask nicely?”

“...maybe,” she hesitates as he kisses her again.

“What if I say ‘please’?”

Another kiss, his tongue tracing her bottom lip and she gasps lightly as he pulls away before entering her mouth.

“Possibly,” Katara hums.

Zuko drops his voice. “What if I promise to behave?”

Katara smirks and he doesn’t expect the small laugh to bubble from her mouth. “I don’t think you’ve behaved a day in your life. Come on.” She takes him by the hand. “We need to get some salve from the infirmary first before I run you a bath.”

* * *

The stop at the infirmary is quick and soon Katara is opening the door to Zuko’s chambers and making her way to his washroom. She runs the water, making sure the temperature is cool and not warm because she wants to make sure that his burns have actually stopped festering under his skin.

She makes herself busy because she knows that if she stops now then she’ll have time to think about what nearly happened during the Agni Kai and if she thinks about how Commander Zhao nearly struck Zuko with a final blow then she knows her tears are going to start again and she may not stop.

She never used to cry so much but watching Zuko duel had fear encompassing her body so much that it felt as if she had been suffocating.

“First we’ll wash the burns, then I can heal you, and after your bath I still want to apply the salve because unfortunately I don’t think I’ve healed your burns in time so there might be some pink tints and light scars. The salve should help with those.”

She’s talking as if he’s in another room, but when she stands up and turns around she’s not expecting him to be leaning in the doorway so casually. Zuko’s arms are crossed over his bare chest and his ankles are crossed as well. He’s smirking at her in amusement as his eyes never leave her.

“What? What’s wrong?” She asks immediately because Katara doesn’t know what could possibly be funny in that moment. “Do you have more injuries that I missed?”

But when she looks closer and stands before him she realizes that he’s not laughing. It’s not amusement that Zuko is feeling, but rather he’s smiling at her endearingly. 

“Nothing’s wrong. And I might have cracked a rib,” Zuko says sheepishly. “If you don’t mind checking that for me too?”

Katara nods dumbly as she lets her eyes stray down his chest again and even covered in sweat and grime she can’t stop appreciating how toned and muscular Zuko really is. His training and sparring everyday for the last few weeks adding new, lean, muscle definition for her to appreciate.

She scolds herself silently because now is not the time to ogle Zuko.

“I can do that.” Blue connects with gold again. 

A pause.

Two pauses.

Finally, Katara licks her lips for moisture. “Um...I’ll leave you to it then. Let me know when you’re ready for me to heal after washing up.”

“Stay.”

She pauses; eyes wide.

Zuko’s scratching the back of his head because of course he can be confident as Agni when he’s trying to bed her but the moments where they have to actually talk and rebuild what they lost he’s going to revert back into his awkward, teenage self.

Katara finds it reassuring and less intimidating. It’s actually quite nice to know that she’s not the only one nervous to be doing this once more.

“You don’t have too,” he says. “But we could talk?”

“Come on.”

She takes him by the hand and pulls him into his own bathroom. First, she rolls the arm bands off of her prince and not wanting to be reminded of his duel she throws them in the garbage pail next to the sink. If Zuko wanted to keep them he doesn’t say anything as she works on untying his top knot and his shaggy hair falls into his eyes. 

Katara runs her fingers through the sweaty hair and Zuko’s eyes shut with a little moan that escapes the corner of his mouth.

“That feels good,” he murmurs. “Agni, Katara. I know we’re supposed to talk but can I just kiss you first?”

Her answer is her leaning forward and pressing her lips against his by surprise. 

They will talk, but kissing is also good. 

In fact, it’s preferable in that moment until she can feel his member hardening between them and that’s her signal to pull away. 

Zuko lets out a staggering breath.

She smiles coyly at him as he stares down at her. His breathing fills the air and she takes pleasure in knowing that she is affecting him as much as he’s affecting her.

Without looking away, she reaches for the hem of his pants and starts to blatantly untie them. She gives Zuko time to pull away or to do it himself, but he doesn’t do either of those things. 

Katara finds that she likes undressing him; she likes taking care of him. For a miniscule second she thinks that she could do this every night if he let her. 

Pushing his trousers and his undergarment over his lean, hard hips, and then down his muscular legs has her on her knees in front of him. 

She’s finding that she wants to cause payback for all the times he came onto her; for all the times where they started  _ something _ but could never finish because she had to be the rational one and pull away.

It’s a different form of hurt where hopefully neither one would suffer too bad.

Katara glances up at him through thick eyelashes, her red mouth near his cock that is more than semi hard by now and Zuko looks down with a curse.

“Agni, Katara.” He runs a hand through his hair while also stuttering back a step, his waist digging into the countertop behind him. “You’re on your fucking knees.” His voice is raspy and stating the obvious.

Katara nuzzles forward, her cheek coming into contact with his heated skin. Dark hair tickling her nose and chin as she lays a small kiss to the side of his stiffening member.

“Mmhmm,” she murmurs in agreement. Zuko’s hands reach out and his fingers weave themselves through her hair. He doesn’t push or pull. He doesn’t take what he wants. Instead, he just holds her with soft caresses. 

He’s holding back with such restraint that Katara doesn’t understand. If their roles were reversed she’s embarrassed to admit that she would shamelessly be pressing herself against Zuko’s talented mouth. The one time he performed such an act on her isn't enough.

But Zuko is perfect and so she decides to stop teasing him. She places one last kiss to the tip of his leaking cock as a promise for later and stands up.

“Agni,” he curses once more; his legs nearly buckling before her. “You have the courage to do  _ that _ but the moment I look at you you start to blush?”

She knows he’s right. “Get in the water. Let’s go,” she grumbles as she takes him by the hand. She stops him before he can heat the water though. “You should really use cooler water on the burns before I heal them.”

It takes her twenty minutes to stitch back together his marred skin on his torso and to correct his broken rib. By the time she’s done her dress has somehow been soaked, patches of dark fabric coating her body, and she’s so worked up from healing and touching Zuko that her thighs are rubbing together any chance she gets to cause any kind of friction.

“You can heat the water now.”

Zuko is no better off as she can hardly see the golden hues of his eyes anymore. His pupils are nearly blown with desire, his cock standing at full attention against his stomach, and his heart is beating wildly through his chest. She could sense it as she healed his rib. 

“I’ll let you finish up and then we can talk when you’re done.” 

She goes to turn, but he lays a hand on her own and she pauses.

“Stay.”

It’s a command that she’s all too willing to follow.

But Zuko senses what he did and licks his bottom lip as he continues speaking. “I mean...please stay? We can talk or not talk. Whatever you want.”

Slowly, with deliberate hands, she unclasps her dress from the back and pulls her arms through the straps. The dress pools around her hips before she pushes the semi wet material over her toned thighs along with her underwear. The material of the two items float down her legs and land in a pile at her feet. 

Katara does not hide herself from Zuko’s eyes. Normally, she would feel very self conscious, but seeing Zuko’s desire for her gives her the courage to keep her arms by her sides. She won’t hide from him.

She takes a step towards the tub, and Zuko holds up a hand to help her in. He doesn’t drop her hand though as she sinks in the water, and she’s pulled flush against his chest; his legs wrapping around her sides as her cool back meets his muscular, wet chest.

Zuko’s chin rests on her shoulder and his breath is in her ear. “You fit perfectly right here.”

She wants to agree. She wants to tell him that she’s never fit perfectly anywhere until she met him, but Katara holds back because it’s her turn to talk and she knows they need to clear the air before they can continue any further physically.

“I have to apologize,” Zuko murmurs first though. His arms wrap around her, beneath her breasts as if he’s afraid that she’ll stand up and disappear. “But more importantly, I  _ want _ to apologize.”

Katara was not expecting this.

She listens with rapture; not once interrupting in fear that she might scare him off. She knows that words don’t come easily for Zuko. Actions are better for him, but he’s trying for her. 

That means everything to her.

“The feelings I have for you are...Agni, Katara, they’re a lot to handle. I’ve never felt this way about someone before and we’ve only known each other for a few months. It’s overwhelming at times. In the beginning I was angry I felt this way for you, but now I can’t imagine anyone else filling the void you created.”

Zuko presses a kiss to the juncture of where her shoulder meets her neck. 

“The night the rebels attacked I was...terrified. Petrified really,” he admits shakily. “Terrified of the love I have for you. Terrified that someone could potentially hurt you. Terrified that the rebels would succeed in capturing you and hurting you. So I held you back. I pushed you aside under the delusion that I was protecting you. But you don’t need protection like that. You don’t need someone holding you down. I realize that now.”

She idly plays with his fingers, squeezing gently in reassurance that she’s still with him in the moment. “You do?”

Zuko squeezes her fingers back. A chuckle escaping his throat. “With Uncle’s help I realized that you need someone standing next to you in support; not holding you back.”

“He’s a wise Firelord.”

“He is indeed,” Zuko hums. “I can’t apologize enough for my actions towards you. I don’t even think I deserve a third or fourth chance, but Spirits, I have to ask for one because I don’t want to give up on us, Katara. I want to prove that I can be the person to stand by your side and not in front of you...that is, if you’ll let me.”

His fears are valid. The rebels are a group that she never hid from him. Their intentions may be muddled but one thing they know for sure is that they are coming for Katara one way or another. This is a very real problem that they will have to face and they need to be able to rely on one another in their relationship in order to thrive past this problem.

Katara turns in his arms, the water sloshing over the sides of the tub, but neither one cares. Her legs wrap around his waist and their bodies are lined up perfectly.

“I want you to be that person by my side.” His hands rest on her lower back and she craves such intimate touches from the prince. But she has to say what’s been on her mind ever since talking to Suki.

“I’ve done a lot of thinking, Zuko, especially over the last few days and we won’t ever work if we don’t trust each other.”

“I’ll spend every day showing you that you can trust me, Katara. I--”

“I’m not talking about you.” She holds his hand between her two hands and lightly squeezes. Spirits, she can’t stop touching him. “I need to apologize for my behavior and I need to start understanding that I’m not the only one in this relationship. Just because we might disagree on certain things doesn’t mean I get to just go ahead and do what I want regardless of your feelings. I think trust has to be built up on both sides again.”

She presses a kiss to his pinky finger. 

“I’m sorry for freezing you to a wall.”

She kisses his ring finger. 

“I’m sorry for saying I could wait to hear about your past, but then pushing you to tell me the other morning.”

She kisses his middle finger.

“I’m sorry for trying to hurt you. I--” She looks down with reddened cheeks. “I wanted to hurt you as much as you hurt me.”

She kisses his index finger, thumb, and then palm of his hand.

“The rebels are coming for me and I can’t hide,” she admits in a small voice. “As much as we think I can, they will just keep coming and killing until they get to me.” She glances up to see Zuko watching her intently. “You asked me when you showed me the old training grounds to not give up against the rebels. I couldn’t agree to such a request. But,” she takes a steadying breath before saying, “I’m not ready to leave you. I want to fight for you and for us.”

“As long as there is a Four Nation Army with willing soldiers and warriors to fight against the rebels, then I will fight as well. I will not hide and stand back as people are slaughtered. I want to be at your side when we fight; whether that means physically fighting the rebels or staying behind and running the infirmary to heal because that’s where I’m needed the most. So if you can accept my apology and believe that I will try my hardest to talk to you about issues that may arise between us then I would very much like to accept your apology and move forward. Spirits, Zuko, I want to move forward with you.”

* * *

Zuko’s mouth tries to make words or sounds or anything resembling some sort of signal that shows Katara that he heard her loud and clear. He wants to say  _ anything _ instead of just pulling her tighter against him and sinking himself inside of her, but that’s all his body is capable of thinking about as his waterbender sits atop him and tells him how much she wants to move forward with him.

She’s not shying away from him.

She’s not ending things with him.

In fact, she’s ready to be with him and he can’t even make the next move.

But he doesn’t have to as Katara looks up at him with a timid, innocent look before pressing forward and connecting their mouths in such a delicate dance that he doesn’t respond right away because Zuko is pretty sure his brain is short circuiting.

Which spirit did he bless correctly in order to receive such forgiveness from Katara?

Katara starts to pull away from him before Zuko can properly kiss her back, and his hands make quick work and press her body even closer to him. One hand tangles in her hair and pulls her mouth back down to his before she has a chance to end her kiss.

He’s a starved man as his mouth ravages hers and her leg curls around his waist tighter. He strokes the back of her thigh and rocks his hips up into her and for the first time in a while he remembers that they are in the bath and not a bed.

“Hold onto me,” he mumbles against her collarbone, burying his mouth against her wet, tasty skin.

Zuko stands very carefully so they don’t slip, with Katara wrapped around his body. His waterbender runs her hands over his arms, up his shoulders, and into his hair. She angles his mouth to how she wants him before her tongue is deep in his mouth again. 

She’s kissing him greedily and she tastes like fucking oranges. Sweet and bitter and all his.

He only makes it outside his bathroom before Katara is talking to him.

“Zuko?” She whispers and shit,  _ why is she talking? _ He opens his eyes and Katara is smiling playfully up at him with swollen lips. “I want to show you how good I can move.” She moves his hands off of her body and she directs his hands to his sides. Katara slowly slides down his body, nipping his chest as she kneels. “I want you in my mouth.” She presses a kiss to the inside of his thigh. “I want you down my throat.” She swirls her tongue around the head of his cock and Zuko’s hands nearly leap forward to press into her, but she deliberately placed them at his sides and he knows that’s where she wants them. “I want you coating my tongue.”

She pulls back on her knees and looks up at him with a coy smile. He’s panting hard, his fists clenched to respect her, and he can’t believe what his sweet, badass, master waterbender is offering to do. Zuko would never ask her to do this, but he’s certainly not going to stop her either. 

Zuko’s groan is loud and harsh as he watches Katara take him inch by inch into her mouth. If the rebels attacked in that moment and killed him then Zuko knows that he would die a very happy man. Except, he knows that there’s no way he will be able to get enough of this as her mouth coats him. Her lips are perfect and sinful around his shaft, her small hand holding his sac and her tongue is massaging and lathering his cock as if it’s the fucking tastiest thing she’s ever had.

He doesn’t think this can be real. 

_ This can’t possibly be happening… _

Her hands slide over his thighs and to his backside, gripping his ass and pulling him deeper into her. 

She moans and Zuko nearly chokes as his cock hits the back of her throat. 

He panics for a moment, afraid that he did that to her. He made her gag and pushed her too far even though she’s the one who wanted to do this to him, but then his mind catches up to his eyes and he realizes that she’s not stopping. She’s swallowing, tears starting to coat her pretty eyelashes as she takes him deeper.

“Fuck, Katara--” She drags her tongue down his cock and twirls it around the slit of the head.

“Mmhmm,” she moans, smiling up at him. “You taste so good,” she purrs.

Fucking Agni, Zuko slams his head back against the wall because his hands are still dangling uselessly by his sides and that’s all he can do to keep his hands in place because no matter how dirty Katara plays, he knows that they’ve never done this before and he won’t push her into doing something that she doens’t want to do.

But it’s as if she can read his mind because her hands leave his ass and grip his wrists. She takes one of his hands and places it on the back of her head in unspoken permission to relax.

The heat of her breath is on him again, and this time she doesn't take her time sliding down his shaft. Instead, she engulfs him with the rough wetness of her tongue and if she’s not careful he’s going to be finishing a lot sooner than he wants.

Saliva and precum gather at the corner of her mouth and it’s  _ messy _ and  _ dirty _ and Zuko knows from hearing guards and soldiers talk that not a lot of females like the act of giving head, but Katara is relentless as her tongue does something purely evil that has his dick twitching inside of her wet cavern.

“Katara, fuck, I--”

_ Where did she learn how to do this? _

Fuck it. She does that thing again with her tongue and Zuko decides he doesn’t want to know because the answer is probably  _ Jet _ . And he definitely does not want to be thinking of that Freedom Fighter while his girlfriend has his cock in her mouth for the first time like this.

“Katara,” He breathes as her hands lay flat on his hips and she pulls him closer in a thrust. It’s small and slow, but he gets the idea as she blinks up at him through the water in her eyes. “Shit, baby, you have to stop.”

“Please,” she begs innocently, but the smile she gives him is anything but. 

She relaxes her mouth, and then she continues to guide his hips forward as his cock continuously reaches the back of her throat.

Katara moans when Zuko finally lets go and thrusts tentatively at first. He does not want to overwhelm her but she’s begging him for it.

When she nods encouragingly and hums around his penis he thrusts quicker until he’s seeing stars behind his eyes. Her fingers tickle his balls, her mouth moans with fingers digging into sides, and the pain is just enough to push him over and he wants to pull out but Katara somehow just knows that he’s about to finish because she grips onto him and holds him still as he spurts his seed down her throat.

Zuko tries to get his act together, but he’s failing as his head rests back again, chest heaves from the exertion, and under hooded eyes he sees Katara pull away from his deflating cock with strings of spit and cum connecting them until she’s wiping her mouth.

“Here,” he takes care of her. Reaching down, he swipes his thumb over the corner of her swollen lips to get the remainder of his seed off of her. Next time, he wants to paint her lips and chin and cheeks with his essence. 

“May I?” She asks quietly as she holds his thumb between her hands as if his finger is the most delicate thing she’s ever held in her life. 

Holy fuck, is she serious?

Her devine lips wrap around his thumb and licks it clean.

“You taste better than I imagined,” she praises.

“Spirits, Katara…” Zuko mumbles as his whole body prickles in heat. “What the fuck did you do to me?”

His legs feel like jello and yet he can feel his cock twitching with excitement at just watching Katara suck his finger clean.

“That was me,” she stands gracefully from years of etiquette lessons, “Sucking your cock.”

He seizes her, spins their bodies around so she’s flush against the wall and his body, and he wants to push into her and claim her already, but he won’t. Not until they talk.

“Zuko, please,” she’s breathy and begging and he wants to give in, but not before they talk.

He does the hardest thing he’s ever had to do in his life and drops his hands from her body. He steps away, walking around the bed so there’s space between them.

She spins around, eyes blown wide with desire and confusion.

“We have to talk first.” He has to know that she’s okay with this. That he isn’t pushing her too far or too fast. “You’ve only had sex twice so far and the way I want you? I don’t trust myself not to hurt you right now. So we need rules; boundaries.” He hopes he sounds firm when he says this.

She blinks slowly, understanding washing over her but she still walks closer and he stills like a statue. 

Don’t push her, he reminds himself. Don’t jump on her like a starving man.

“Zuko, I’m yours; only yours,” she purrs, lacing her hands around his shoulders and pushing her lithe body against his. She says the magic words that nearly have him cumming on the spot again, but yet, the only movement he makes is placing his hands on her lower hips and holding on tightly. “I like everything you’ve done to me so far.”

She nips his neck and rubs her cheek against his heated skin like a damn kitten.

“I don’t want to scare you.”

“It takes a lot to scare me.” That’s not what he wants to hear and frowns before Katara realizes that he’s indeed serious. Sobering, she stares unwavering before him. “I want you Zuko. I like when you take control. I like when you push me, bite me, mark me...When I’m with you I don’t need to think because the only thing my body wants to do is please you. I don’t--I don’t understand why I want to submit so badly, but it’s only with you.”

His forehead drops onto her forehead and his lips touch hers as he growls, “You’ll stop me if you’re not comfortable. No matter what, you’ll stop me, right?”

She smirks. “Always. I am a  _ master _ waterbender after all. Some even call me a  _ prodigy _ .”

“A brat right now is what you’re being.”

Kissing him sweetly, she leans back the moment he starts to push further and he nearly whines at loss of contact.

_ Since when does he whine like a child? _ Probably since the moment he decided Katara owns him; body and soul.

“Tell me what  _ you _ want right now, Katara,” he growls.

“I want you,” she confirms. “I want you and only you, Zuko.” She presses her mouth up the side of his neck, flicking and worshiping his body before she whispers in his ear. “I want you to love me like you say you do because...I love you too. I want to show you just how much I love you again and again.”

His body stills and for a moment everything he’s ever wanted is presented to him in the form of this waterbender.

He loves her and she’s telling him that she loves him too.

But she doesn’t know his whole story.

He’s letting her think that she loves him when she doesn’t know what he’s truly capable of.

He can’t do that to her; not after everything they’ve talked about.

Zuko goes to look away because he can’t look down into her worried ocean, blue eyes anymore, but her hands reach up and cup his cheeks. She doesn’t let him look away and it’s killing him that he’s about to spoil their moment.

“You don’t love me,” he mumbles.

“What? Zuko, of course I do. I love you!”

“You can’t love me. You don’t know everything.”

“Then tell me,” she says fiercely. “I know that I’ll love you no matter what, but tell me anyways.”

He settles her with a look and tries to memorize just how perfect Katara looks in his room because this very well may be the last time she’s ever with him again.

He’s about to scare her away because this will be the straw that broke the camel-lion’s back.

Zuko is about to tell her how he killed two civilians for his father’s love.

He’s about to tell her what a true monster he really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) 
> 
> Happy holidays!


	17. Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> “You don’t love me,” he mumbles.  
> “What? Zuko, of course I do. I love you!”  
> “You can’t love me. You don’t know everything.”  
> “Then tell me,” she says fiercely. “I know that I’ll love you no matter what, but tell me anyways.”  
> He settles her with a look and tries to memorize just how perfect Katara looks in his room because this very well may be the last time she’s ever with him again.  
> He’s about to scare her away because this will be the straw that broke the camel-lion’s back.  
> Zuko is about to tell her how he killed two civilians for his father’s love.  
> He’s about to tell her what a true monster he really is.
> 
> **Warning: mention of child abuse in this chapter

Zuko runs his hand through his hair, pushing away from Katara because he can’t breathe with her near. His room is suffocating; sucking the air right from his very lungs as he turns away from the stunning girl before him.

There’s some sort of rustling behind him, drawers opening and then his closet closing. Zuko doesn’t think too much of it as the faces who have haunted his dreams nearly every night for the last two years dance before his closed eyes. 

“Here,” Katara says softly. She touches his shoulder and he actually flinches before settling down. 

Zuko turns around and accepts the sleep pants Katara is offering him. She’s already wearing one of his loose tunics; the shirt just long enough to cover the apex of her thighs and billowing open at the top to expose large expanses of soft, brown skin. Her hair is swept to one side and he can see another love bite he left on her clavicle from before.

Once he slips on the black pants and has them tied around his waist he looks up to speak, but then he realizes he doesn’t actually know how to begin.

Does he start by trying to explain his father?

Or does he talk about his scar again?

Maybe he just skips to how he killed the two farmers who couldn’t pay their taxes a week after he received his scar?

Zuko’s breathing escalates the more he thinks.

Does he start with the kids instead? The kids that _no one_ knew about?

His fingers curl in on themselves and he’s leaving half crescent moon shapes seared into his palms as he starts pacing. He needs to do something, anything, to relieve the pressure that is building in his chest as he struggles internally.

“Zuko?”

Katara’s voice sounds so far away as she watches him.

He’s a monster for killing. He did what Ozai wanted him to do and even that wasn’t good enough for his demanding father!

Zuko was just a boy, barely a man, on the cusp of manhood really, and he had no power! No control of the situation as he let himself go and gave into the darker side of himself.

Swallowing down the bile that wants to come up, his chest hurts and he feels like he has the world’s thickest wool parka on. Undoing his fists, he claws at his chest, trying somehow to dig himself free from the imaginary weight restraining him.

He could have reported the family. 

He could have gone to his Uncle for help or even his mother who would have eventually gone to Iroh, but he didn’t want to burden his Uncle. He was still grieving for his aunt. She had only passed away months before and Zuko just didn’t want to be a burden.

Hell, he could have gone to Jee for help as well and the Lieutenant would have helped, Zuko is sure of it.

Sweat runs down his back even though the fire in the room is nearly out and he flicks his wrists to the side to light the few candles on the walls, but his aim is so precarious and out of control. The four fireballs don’t light the candles; instead, they scorch the walls black and that’s just another thing he will have to fix in his room due to his lack of control. 

Katara jumps in his peripheral vision from his actions.

 _Good_ , he thinks cruelly, _she’s finally realizing that I am a monster and she cannot love me._

“Zuko, I think you’re having a panic attack right now.” She takes a step towards him but he’ll hurt her. He can’t trust himself right now.

“Don’t,” his voice is strained as his head swirls with image after image of two dead bodies, bleeding out with screams on their lips. 

Two unmarked graves because they didn’t deserve a proper burial. Lastly, the kids staring at him as if they couldn’t understand what he did to their parents. 

“Just stay across the room. _Please_.”

“Okay,” she quickly agrees to soothe him however way she can. “Okay, Zuko. I’m right here; just across the room if you need me. I’m not leaving.”

_Yet._

_She’s not leaving yet._

“I need you to breathe,” she pleads. “I need you to remember that you’re safe here and that you’re with me and not trapped by whatever is taking over your mind right now.”

Not trapped?

Not _trapped?_

Of course he’s trapped because he hasn’t gone a day in his life for two years without thinking of his swords coated in blood. He can still remember the tears he cried as he cleaned his weapon and the way his father still dismissed him because Zuko fills him with such shame and humiliation. Zuko isn’t good enough.

He’s not good enough for Ozai.

He’s not good enough for the court.

He’s certainly not good enough for Katara, but yet, she’s the one in his room right now.

“Zuko!” She raises her voice and it doesn’t matter that he told her to stay on the other side of the room.

She’s bounding over his bed and he’s nearly knocked backwards as her arms wrap tightly around him and she buries her head against his naked chest.

“Let go, Katara.”

“I’ve got you,” she promises. “I’ve got you and you’re safe and you’re loved and it’s okay. Everything is _okay_. I promise.”

Zuko stands there, wide-eyed and not breathing. Katara’s arms tighten around his neck, sheathing him in warmth and love and soft caresses, and Zuko closes his eyes because he does not deserve her.

“It’s okay,” she leans her forehead against his heated chest, not caring that he’s obviously broken out in a cold sweat. Her shaking lips trace over his skin as she whispers again, “It’s okay.”

A tear spills out of the corner of his eye and drops onto Katara’s cheek. 

_Fuck,_ he thinks to himself, _what am I doing?_

Zuko isn’t sure if Katara is trying to reassure herself that she’s safe around him after his blatant display of lack of control with fire or if she’s trying to soothe him still, but either way, she’s not running.

Why isn’t his waterbender running yet?

Zuko stays still while Katara wraps her warmth around him still. He’s unable to move; the world around him spinning with just the knowledge that he is going to tell her his darkest secret and she may not be able to handle it. 

It’s been two years and he can still barely stomach the knowledge of what he did.

He squeezes his eyes tighter and wraps an arm around Katara’s waist. He cups the back of her head with his other hand and holds her to him for strength or courage or both he supposes. 

“Shh,” he runs his hand through her long hair, pulling out the knots as softly as he can. “It’s okay,” he whispers more so for his benefit than hers but it works all the same as she trembles in his arms. “It’s okay.”

He slowly loosens her hold around his neck; not moving her completely, but just enough so that she doesn’t feel the need to latch onto him as if he’s going to disappear. 

“I told you how I recieved my scar. Do you remember?” He asks quietly in the dead of night. Katara nods her head and her trembling lips are still against his chest; right above his beating heart. “It was two years ago; really almost three years now and Lu Ten was in no shape to go with my father to collect taxes. Remember how I told you about the last farming plot of land we went to?”

“The couple who couldn’t pay, right?”

“Good,” he praises because she actually remembers and the feeling of someone actually listening to him and _remembering_ gives him just enough courage to continue where he left off in the story. “Ozai had marked me a coward and dishonorable because I disrespected him by trying to calm him down in front of commoners. But the story doesn’t stop there, Katara.”

Instead, Zuko continues with shaky breaths. 

“I like swords, Katara,” Zuko confesses. “They’re different from fire. Fire burns and consumes and if someone is ever using fire to kill it can take a while. It’s painful and a horrible way to die. But with swords, death can be quick...swift...a clean kill.”

“I’m good with my swords...actually, I’m too good with my swords. When it became apparent that Azula was going to be this master firebender at such a young age I wanted to be a master at something. I needed to be _good_ at something and so I learned swords. It made sense to me at the time. I’m third in line for the crown and eventually I knew it would be expected of me to join the Fire Nation army and so being able to firebend and use swords would work in my favor...Ozai didn’t see it like that. No matter how hard I tried to please him he just constantly looked down upon me.”

She pulls back, looking up at him with such blue, innocent eyes that he nearly doesn’t continue.

“I haven’t had to use swords on someone...except one time,” he admits quietly. “There was one time, the last time really, that I tried to gain my father’s acceptance and a week after receiving my scar he told me to take care of the tax problem because time was up.”

Her body shakes in his arms at his dark story and she’s smart enough to know already what he did. What he willingly did to try to gain his father’s approval.

But she asks anyway. “What did you do, Zuko?”

“That’s what everyone wants to know, isn’t it?” He laughs without humor. “My Uncle heard what I did and needed to know every detail. My mother--she couldn’t look me in the eye for a month. Agni, Lu Ten wanted to know how it felt. Was it easy? Did they scream? Did I cry and hurt? The questions didn’t stop.”

Katara looks up at him with confusion but she’s trying to understand as she squeezes him tighter.

“They were parents,” he rasps out. 

“I thought it was just them on the farm? That’s what you said before.”

“That’s what everyone thought. No one knew they had five kids,” Zuko bites out and he stops himself from digging his nails into Katara at the images filling his mind. “The couple was poor to begin with and years before, when their crops stopped being successful, they started having kids for…” he trails off because he does not want to fill her head with such horrid thoughts, but there cannot be secrets between them. “They had five kids for another means to make money.”

“For over a decade, well into my grandfather’s reign as Firelord, they hid the fact that they had kids who were malnourished, abused, sexually exploited just so they could put food on the table. When my father and I went to collect taxes we didn’t know they had children... _they were children_...locked in the cellar just waiting to be used by vile low-lifes.”

“And so I listened to my father. A week after I received my scar he told me to go finish collecting their taxes since I was so sympathetic, and if they couldn’t pay up then I better deliver their two cold, dead bodies to him as payment instead. Ozai believes that if people cannot pay then they don’t deserve to live amongst us.”

Katara brings her hands to his face, running over smooth and scarred skin in comfort. “What happened next, Zuko?”

“I took my swords with me. In the back of my mind I knew they couldn’t possibly have the money my father was asking of them after only seven days. When I crept onto their farm that evening, I saw a few men, men I didn’t recognize from the week before, and they were being led into the house by the wife. I was curious as the next thing I knew, the husband was leading two girls and a boy from their cellar--all three kids were under the age of twelve. I don’t know if I was stupid or too in shock to comprehend what was happening, but I moved around the house and saw through the broken glass just exactly what was happening to the children. I saw the money exchange from hands and I thought I knew evil. I thought Ozai was horrible, but knowing what these parents were forcing their children to do is an indescribable act.”

Zuko closes his eyes at his next admission because he blames himself. “I’m ashamed to admit that I was too sick...too shocked...too frozen in my spot to stop the men. It wasn’t until the wagons left thirty minutes later that I was able to pull myself together.”

Katara still isn’t running as she places another kiss over his heart. “What did you do, Zuko?” She whispers again.

He opens his eyes to look at the woman in his arms. “I made them stop. I didn’t give the vile parents time to even offer me the tax money. I sliced into them as if they were made of warm butter and I watched as I took their lives without thought.”

“Afterwards, I realized that the three children that were brought up from the cellar watched me kill their parents. They might have been the worst parents in the world but I took away the only two people those children knew right before their eyes. I might have saved them but all they will remember is that Prince Zuko slaughtered their parents and ignored the male and woman’s cries and pleads for mercy.”

“I went to Uncle after that. I was in over my head and I couldn’t go to my father after what I did. I took the law into my own hands and I was prepared to face the repercussions and you know what my Uncle did when I told him what I had done?”

“Tell me, Zuko.”

“He held me as I cried.” Zuko wipes at the lone tear that slips down his cheek viciously as he remembers his uncle’s tender touch. “There was a trial after that, but there were no consequences for me. Not when the Firelord spoke on my behalf and not when the parents would have been executed regardless. I basically just saved the executioner two kills that would have happened eventually.”

He’s waiting for Katara to step back; for her to leave. He’s not sure she heard him when he described what he did. He took two lives. He took the law into his own hands. He became a monster in front of those poor, unfortunate children.

“I stopped them by killing, Katara,” he says for good measure in case she didn’t hear him the first time.

She nods, accepting his words. “Good.”

Katara guides him backwards until the back of his knees touch his bed. He sits down, but she pushes him further until his body is crawling backwards and he’s at the top of his bed with her sitting astride his lower hips.

“What are you doing?”

He lays still as Katara leans down and her chest coats him like a blanket. He’s beneath her; at her mercy as she kisses his two cheeks, the corner of his mouth, down his neck, and nuzzles her face against his warmth.

“I’m loving you,” she says simply as if it’s the most natural thing for her to say and do after he just told her he rid the world of two sex traffickers in cold blood.

“I got lucky, Katara,” he snarls because he just doesn’t understand how she’s still on top of him. “I was prepared to kill them because my father told me too; not because they were despicable human beings. I was prepared to murder two poor people just because my father couldn’t give them a tax break for the quarter.”

She grabs his hands and places them on her lower lips where his tunic has bunched up and he can feel her silk skin beneath his digits.

“What are you doing?” He growls because she hasn’t stopped touching him.

“I’m loving you,” she hums once more.

“You don’t love me. You _can’t_ love me.”

Every single time Ozai told him that he was worthless or that no one will possibly love a scarred prince fills his mind.

But his father isn’t there right now.

Katara is and she’s kissing his chest, pressing against his beating heart, and not leaving.

“I love you, Zuko.”

“No,” he’s stubborn. “You don’t.”

“Yes,” she growls. Katara sits up, tossing her hair over one shoulder and she pins him with her own stubborn look. “I do. Let me prove it to you.”

She reaches under one of his pillows and grabs the small dagger he keeps there.

“If I’m going to be spending the nights here with you I’m not sure how I feel about sleeping with a dagger under my head,” she says wryly, “But it helps my purpose for now.”

Before Zuko realizes what she’s doing, Katara carves a shallow ‘Z’ into the inside of her wrist. She gasps at the pain before looking at him solely.

“I, Princess Katara of the Watertribe, second born to Chief Hakoda and Chieftess Kya, declare my love for Prince Zuko before the eyes of Tui and La. This is my promise to you Zuko, my blood promise, that I love you and nothing will change that. I will fight for you, for us, and for our love as long as you shall want me.”

She wipes the dagger off with the hem of his tunic that she’s wearing before passing him the blade.

“I won’t ask you to make a blood oath if you don’t want to but--”

He takes the blade without question and carves a ‘K’ into the inside of his wrist; the exact place Katara put hers.

“I, Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, third in line for the crown and first born to Prince Ozai and Lady Ursa, declare my love for Princess Katara before the eyes of Agni. This is my promise to you Katara, my blood promise, that I will always love you. I will always put you first and strive to always be the man worthy of being by your side for as long as you shall want me.”

Blood oaths are one of the most sacred forms of promises and devotions. They are nearly unheard of today except for such serious matters, but they are binding. They are so unheard of nowadays because breaking a blood oath is punishable by death. There are myths and folktales that say if a blood oath is broken then the spirits that were sworn upon enter the human world and kill the person who broke their oath as vengeance.

“Kiss me, Prince Zuko,” Katara commands.

Their mouths meet greedily and the knife Zuko holds clatters to the ground as he surges upwards to capture Katara’s mouth.

Zuko bites her bottom lip, pulling back and then diving back in to taste her tongue. Katara whimpers as he eats her up, but she doesn’t resist him as she lets him control the kiss. 

He wants her to feel in control that night though. Zuko wants to watch her come undone again and again because it’s his mouth and cock making her feel good.

“Zuko,” she pulls back with a whimper. “Please. Tell me what you want.”

She nuzzles her face against his throat, her tongue nipping and flicking his sensitive skin and he breathes out because he’s ready to piston into her and he knows that he shouldn’t.

But his girl is needy and on top of him and she did say that she wants to please him. 

“What would you like me to do,” she begs into his skin and his hands move beneath the tunic, running over her dips and curves until he’s pushing the tunic over her head and she’s left bare above him.

His mouth covers a dusky nipple and she arches above him.

“Zuko, _please_!”

His hands keep her pulled down so his mouth can taste her while she grinds over his rock hard cock and it’s only his lightweight sleep pants that separate him from her undeniable heat.

“I want to watch you,” he growls against her neck. “I want to watch you take pleasure from me anyway that you want. Can you do that for me Princess? Can you take what you want while I watch?”

Katara lifts her head while biting her lower lip. The blood in his dick races and Zuko winces as the strain in his pants becomes even more aroused than he thought was possible. She nods her head slowly. He may be giving her control for the night, but in just that look, she knows that she’s still just answering to Zuko and her body craves that.

“I can feel you,” she says, nudging his erection with her ass. “And you feel so good, Zuko.”

“Agni, Katara.” He groans as she rocks again. “You look so beautiful above me.”

Her nose rubs against his cheek before she places another kiss against his swollen lips. Before his tongue can tangle with hers she is pulling back once more. “I don’t think I’ll be able to last through foreplay. I want you too much right now.”

“Show me how much you want it right now, Katara,” he growls against her lips. 

One of Zuko’s hands grabs her hair at the back of her head and he pulls her down for another sinful taste while his other hand grabs a handful of her ass. He kneads her flesh as Katara gasps against his mouth; her body shaking with shock. She slowly melts against him and he really hopes that she plans to take off his pants soon because he wants to feel her wet heat surround him; only him.

His cock is basically begging for her warmth.

He bites and sucks and tastes her skin; anything she has to offer while trailing his hands all over her. He squeezes and yanks her hips.

“Pants,” she whimpers, her small hands pushing frantically at the hem as he lifts his hips and pushes the material down. He kicks off the loose material as Katara settles above him. “Now,” she moans. “Now, Zuko.”

And he knows just what she wants as she squirms against his cock with her nails digging into his chest.

When he looks up he nearly buckles under her as he sees an innocent, pink blush bloom over her skin. 

How can his waterbender reduce him to his knees only an hour before with just her mouth but then feel embarrassed on top of him?

Katara looks unsure for a moment and he chastises himself for putting her in a position where she even feels remotely shy with him, but his girl rises to the challenge and slowly, she grabs his hand that he didn’t just carve into, and lowers his fingers to her slick slit.

She rises above him, grinding down into his hand, and he marvels at the sight of her beauty.

Katara’s breath turns shallow and her body stills until she’s stiff above him.

“I don’t know what to do,” she admits nervously.

Agni, bless his sweet, innocent waterbender.

He is looking forward to corrupting her mind, body and soul.

“Do you trust me?” He rasps.

And because Katara just _knows_ him, she grabs his wrist that has her initial and presses it to her own. That action alone speaks thousands of words.

He smiles, teeth gleaming as he rakes his eyes over her naked form.

“Okay then,” he smiles while guiding her hand between them so her fingers wrap around his base.

His cock twitches at the contact and he wants to be inside of her so badly.

“Just like this,” he shows her how to guide himself towards her entrance and finally his tip is tickling her opening.

She’s wet enough for him to enter, but he wants to truly make sure that she can take him.

Zuko vows for this to be the _only_ time that he will skip any pleasurable foreplay for her because Katara deserves the best each and every time.

But he can’t wait any longer and he especially can’t withhold her pretty pleas and cries above him.

“Rub back and forth,” he instructs as her hips move beneath his hands, guiding his cock over her core so his member is coated in her juices. She picks the motion up quickly and he praises her. “Good girl. Fuck, Katara, such a good girl.”

“Are you ready, my Prince?” She’s blushing still while smiling coyly down upon him.

He rewards her by pulling her head down and stealing a harsh, quick kiss that leaves her panting for more.

She tilts her hips, his cock falling to her opening once more, and he watches as inch by inch she sinks down upon him. Her sleek thighs hug his body while his hands glide over her smooth back and across her shoulders.

Katara shivers and relaxes under his touch while bottoming out on top of him.

“You’re so perfect, Katara,” he praises while she arches her back, moaning when he presses up into her.

Her body feels amazing and he loves just being able to touch her. Zuko imagines he could do this for hours on end if she let him and if his body allowed him too. 

He guides her slowly at first to move on top of him and she’s a quick learner as she meets him thrust for thrust. Starting off slowly, they build into a rhythm and they learn and explore together while they’re joined.

Zuko takes his hands off of her hips, but she shakes her head with a needy groan.

“Don’t stop, Zuko,” she pants in a little breathy voice. “Don’t stop touching me.”

“Show me where,” he coaches. “Show me where you want to be touched.”

Her thrusts speed up the moment she guides his hands to her body. One hand to her bare shoulder, rubbing down the expanse of her back before he kneads her skin and repeats. His other hand is guided to her chest where he can appreciate her two mounds. She’s soft and smooth and warm and she’s all his.

He learns she likes to be petted and carrassed softly before he allows his fingers to dig into her skin on the down stroke. She clenches around him and gasps every time his fingers tighten into her. He learns that she likes pleasure mixed with a small bite of pain. He’s sure to soothe anytime his fingers dig particularly roughly into her. He learns that her body pulls him in tighter like a viper snake anytime he whispers something remotely dirty in her ear.

She learns he likes to keep his mouth busy; whether that means he’s whispering dirty words in her ear or using his mouth to bring her pleasure across her body. She learns that he likes to hear her moan and whimper while he takes and gives pleasure to her body. He likes to see his claim on her and with anyone else Katara would never surrender herself in such a manner, but she’s quite taken anytime she sees purple bruises littering her skin from her prince. Most importantly, she also learns that submitting to Zuko is okay because he will always take care of her. He somehow just knows exactly what she needs even before she does.

Katara leans down and offers her neck to Zuko in a sign of submission which he gladly accepts. 

“I need more, Zuko,” she whispers in his ear. 

He knows exactly what she needs as his finger rubs over her clit which is hard and engorged.

“Katara,” he commands her attention and her pupils are so blown out that he can barely see her sweet blue anymore. “I need to hear you say it. _Please_ ,” he begs, his voice going an octave higher than intended when she squeezes her inner muscles around him and Agni, _where the fuck did she learn that_?

“Yours, Zuko. Only yours.”

He wants to feel her cum around his cock but with the bounce of her breasts above and the way her hips are moving against him he isn’t going to last unless he does something.

His hands scoop beneath her and he sits up with Katara still impaled around him. Instinctively, her legs wrap around his hips and her feet lock against his lower back. Her heels dig into him but it’s a good sting. She’s sitting on his upper thighs as their chests come together and he’s finding that he rather enjoys this new position quite nicely.. 

Their bodies are flush and it’s incredibly intimate as they are both at eye level with one another.

Katara rests her forehead against his as she continues to move against him. She grinds so effectively that she’s rubbing against his pelvic bone for any stimulation she can get for her clit.

Reaching forward, Zuko’s mouth encases her nipple and tugs gently. This earns him a much desired moan of approval and he definitely wants to hear that sound again from her mouth.

Zuko feels the familiar tightening in his sac and he surges up; hitting Katara in just the right spot as she clings to him desperately. 

“So close...so close, Zuko. Don’t stop. Spirits,” she murmurs for him and only him.

“Eyes on me, Katara,” he orders gently; just as out of breath as she is. When she listens right away a fresh blush coats her cheeks and her top teeth sink into her bottom lip in a desperate, weak attempt at veiling her moans. “Good girl,” he praises as his hand reaches up and he plucks her lip free. “I want to hear you, love. I want to hear you make noises just for me. Only for me.”

With eyes trained solely on him, Katara gasps before saying, “I love you, my Prince. Only you.”

Zuko quickly, feverishly, rubs her clit because he’s not going to last and he needs her milking him.

He nips her bottom lip, sucking her in before soothing the bite. “I want you to cum, Katara. Can you do that for me?” Her walls clench, her breath stutters before she stops breathing all together for three long, agonizing seconds, and he pulls her back down to him. “I love you too. Agni, I love you too.”

He spills inside of her as Katara is still coming down from her orgasm induced high. She’s leaning on him for support, their bodies both spent and sweaty and thoroughly loved.

They each come away from this session with their own battle marks of swollen lips, love bites on either chests or clavicles, nail indents and scratches etched into smooth backs and hips, and both of their releases coating Zuko’s flaccid member when he pulls out and Katara’s soaked core.

“Zuko?” Her voice sounds utterly wrecked and exhausted.

“I got you,” he soothes. “I’ve always got you.”

It takes no time at all to maneuver their bodies under his covers. Katara is pressed against his side, head resting on his chest with fingers idly making patterns. Their legs are tangled and although he could probably use another bath she doesn’t seem to mind so Zuko doesn’t worry about it either.

Maybe he can convince her to take a bath with him next, he muses. But his body needs time to recover.

“You,” he whispers into the crown of her head, pressing another kiss to her heated skin. “Have thoroughly worn me out.”

Katara giggles as his fingers tickle her sides and she rolls over so she’s on top of him. Her hands are resting on his stomach, her chin propped up by her arms, while her torso is snug between his legs. His thighs squeeze around her in a silent promise to let her know that he is still with her.

“Don’t tell me you’re ready to stop, my Prince,” she purrs while bashfully smiling up at him before dipping her head down and nipping at his skin. 

He flares his eyes, reaching for her sides again to hoist her up closer to him, but she squirms away and settles once more in her position atop him.

“We still have the whole night ahead of us.”

“Agni, Katara, give me some time to recover before I embarrass myself,” he teases.

She presses another kiss to his chest before settling her head down with a content sigh. “As you wish,” Katara whispers, muffling a yawn and he smirks but doesn’t comment on it.

He’s worn her out just as much as she has him.

Zuko takes the quiet moment to take stock of his girl. He threads his fingers through her soft hair and runs his fingers through the strands. She moans when he massages her scalp, practically purring on his lap. Her cheeks are flushed, lips kiss-swollen and red, and when his eyes trail down lower he sees a deep, purple bruise on her clavicle. She has another on her breast he knows and that one he actually saw teeth mark surrounding the bruise earlier.

His fingers lightly trace each mark with a bare touch. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

She presses a promising kiss to the inside of his carving. “Zuko, I like everything that we’ve done so far.”

“You’d tell me if it was too much.”

They’ve already briefly spoken about this, in a passing, passionate moment, and although she reassured him before, he needs to hear her say it again.

“Yes,” she’s sincere when she earnestly looks up at him. “I would tell you if you were too much for me. In fact,” uncertainty crosses her eyes and he’s instantly alert as he prepares himself for Katara to leave him. Lu Ten was right--Zuko somehow manages to screw things up so easily. But then another heated blush covers her face and he has a feeling that Katara isn’t about to leave him anymore. She licks her lower lip and he tells himself to focus because whatever she’s about to say has him intrigued.

Because what could she possibly say to him after completing such _devious acts_ that still has her blushing like a maiden?

“I um...quite enjoy when you give me commands.”

She looks away and if her words didn’t make him jolt awake then the way her supple body caresses his would certainly do the trick.

“Eyes on me,” he says softly, but with a hint of authority as he puts two fingers under her chin and directs her to look up at him. “Good,” he’s coquettish before running a thumb over her bottom lip that has fallen prey to her teeth once more. “I want you to feel the most comfortable with me. That means telling me these things. Come up here.”

He pulls her up by the forearms so she’s no longer resting her head on his lower stomach. Instead, he sits up more with his many pillows behind him and Katara in his lap; similar to the last position they tried.

“That’s better,” he praises. “Now, what are you worried about? I can practically see your mind turning right before me.”

“I just don’t…” She takes a steadying breath before raising her chin and looking him square in the eye. That’s his girl. “I don’t want you or anyone else to think so little of me. I’ve worked hard to be where I am today. I am a master waterbender, about to enter a war, and someday I will be married and ruling some sort of land. The behavior I display with you in the bedroom...it’s the complete opposite of how I typically am.” Her voice gains traction the more she speaks and he’s smiling from ear to ear as he listens to her mini rant. “I am not docile. I am not a pushover. I stand up for what I believe in and I speak for the common person when they no longer have a voice. But when I’m with you it’s like my body has a mind of its own and all I want to do is surrender to you because...well, because I believe that you’ll take care of me.”

Because Zuko is naturally, socially awkward and not used to someone being so open and honest with him, he is stunned into silence. He cannot fathom that someone so perfect as Katara could ever open herself up to him and put so much faith in his ability.

Katara keeps rambling and he’s wondering how long she’ll continue to do so before she realizes that she hasn’t allowed him a word yet.

“It’s completely ridiculous. I know that. And my actions are the _complete opposite_ for everything I believe in. But when we’re together, for once in my life, it’s just easier not to think about anything. I don’t have to make any decisions. I don’t have to think of the hundreds of people my choices may or may not affect. It’s just you and me and I want to just give myself to you. It’s really rather absurd the more I think of it and I can’t imagine what you think of me. You must think I’m some harlot or hussy for ever thinking such impure thoughts, but--”

“Stop,” he hushes because not even Katara can talk bad about herself. He won’t allow it. “It’s my turn to talk.”

“But you hate talking,” she points out.

“I do,” he agrees, “But you’ve raised some interesting points and I’m ready to counteract them. Unless you would like it if I let you keep rambling some more?”

“I, uh…” she looks down bashfully. “No. I think I’m done. You can talk now.”

He wants to ask if she’s really giving him permission, but he refrains and looks at her with determination because he wishes that she could see herself the way that he sees her.

“First,” he says matter of factly, “I don’t think I could ever think so little of you. And no one else will for that matter because no one, and I mean _no one_ , will ever know our more intimate details. And even if they did Katara, we are both of age in our cultures. What we are doing is natural and normal and we both love each other. Don’t let others’ ideas make our relationship feel dirty or wrong. What we feel for each other can never be wrong like that. Understand?”

Her eyes are wide and her breath shallow as she listens with rapture. She only nods but that is good enough for Zuko because he knows that she’s listening with her full attention.

He continues with the same matter-of-fact tone. “Second, I feel honored and humbled that you feel like you can truly let go with me and only me. I love the fact that you are such a fierce nature to be reckoned with outside the bedroom, and then the moment we’re alone you allow me to take care of you. It’s thrilling, Katara. I don’t ever want you to feel diminished or lesser because of what we do. I hope you know that.”

Katara swallows while nodding her acceptance at his words.

“Third,” he nips at her mouth until she melts under his touch. He wishes he could take the tension from her body. “I don’t think any of this is ridiculous. You are so perfect for me that you don’t even realize it. I think it makes complete sense why you would want to submit yourself in the bedroom. You’re such a strong, waterbending master who has countless people watching her every move because you’re also a princess. You have your whole tribe relying on you day in and day out. But I will always be here to take care of you and I don’t think it’s a secret that it turns me on to know that you get off when I lightly command you. And Agni knows, Katara, all the impure thoughts I’ve had of you and every little thing I plan to do to you in the future. That is, if you’ll let me and still want me?”

“Yes, Zuko,” she cries into his mouth before pliantly melting under his touch. 

“I don’t ever want to hear you call yourself a hussy again. Are we clear?”

“Crystal clear,” she whispers before pulling back. Her hand laces through the hair on the back of his neck and he’s being tugged back so he can’t chase after her mouth. She smirks at his discomfort. “I may not call myself a hussy, but what if I want to act like one...for you?”

_Fuck._

“You can act however you would like,” he whispers fiercely against her lips, “I will count myself the luckiest man alive no matter how you offer yourself to me.” He twitches beneath her and he feels the familiar tingle and shooting heat. “Are you ready, Katara? Do you think you can take me again?”

“I want too,” she admits, “But I have to know something first.”

He will grant her anything in that moment. She should know this by now. “Anything, Princess. Anything you want to know and I’ll do my best to answer.”

“You know that I’ve never been with anyone other than you, but it’s quite clear that you’ve been with at least someone before me.” He stills beneath her because he knows what she’s going to ask and it’s something he’s not looking forward to. It’s necessary but uncomfortable. “I need to know who, Zuko. I need to know who and what you’ve done if I am to remain residing in the palace.”

He wants to shake sense into her because of course she’s still stubborn and opinionated and they clash and test each other. 

Automatically, he snaps on accident. “Of course you’re going to remain at the palace. Haven’t I proven enough now that I’ll tell you anything you want?”

“Then who? Who have you been with? Who taught you to be so….commanding? I don’t want to walk down the halls and make eye contact with ten different girls you’ve indulged in.”

Zuko wets his lip, thinking carefully about how he can phrase such answers to her demanding questions. 

But he’s also a dick and messing this conversation up because the next words out of his mouth are not what she wants to hear.

“Ten girls? You’re giving me a lot of credit Katara for someone who’s been branded a coward for most of their sexual teenage years.”

“Then tell me. I want to know...even about Mai.”

There it is. Katara isn’t upset with him. No, instead she’s jealous and for once he takes a small sick pleasure in the fact that it’s her that’s jealous and not him.

But a bigger part of him doesn’t want that. He doesn’t want her doubting anything about them and if he has to talk about Mai and his past experiences then he’ll face the conversation head on; even if he’s blushing the whole time like a fool.

“In the Watertribe, who educates your people on sexual intercourse?”

“There’s not one specific person. If you’re female then it’s typically your mother and if you’re male then typically your father. Every male is given their lesson when they come of age and every female when their monthly bleeding starts. Why?”

“Because that’s not how things are done here.” Zuko can’t even stomach the thought of Ozai teaching him about sexual intercourse. He can only imagine the sadistic teachings and nonsense his father would sprout within his mind. “I’m not that familiar with how females are taught, but for males that stem from royalty or noble households there are...tutors. When a boy turns thirteen, a _tutor_ is brought to him as a birthday gift and the _tutor_ \--”

“Concubine,” Katara cuts in dryly.

There’s no judgement in her tone, but she doesn’t look amused either. He supposes that he would look much like her if Katara told him that she had sex with a whore when she turned thirteen. In fact, Zuko knows he probably would be struck mad with jealousy.

“Yes,” he concludes. “A concubine, in my case and Lu Ten’s case, a concubine was brought to us for our birthdays. Of course, we knew what sex was before that, but details and whatnot, were still vague.”

“I don’t like this,” she admits, “But I can’t fault you for your nation’s customs. But really, Zuko? Thirteen?”

“That was my first time and my only time for the next three years. It’s not like I was visiting the brothels every night. I mean, you should have been here when Lu Ten was just discovering his--nevermind,” he cuts off as soon as Katara sends him an unimpressed look. “Story for another time.”

“Three years,” she murmurs, and he can practically see her replaying all the conversations they’ve ever had about Mai and the timeline being created in Katara’s head. “You started courting Mai when you were fifteen you said.”

“I did say that. Mai and I...uh...we never had intercourse though.”

She catches that he’s very specific with his wording.

“But you’ve done other things with her?”

“...Yes.”

“Like what?”

Agni, she’s going to make him really say it.

“Remember how I brought you pleasure with my mouth…”

“Yes...oh.”

Zuko clears his throat, hating that she looks so crestfallen. If he could take back all of his sexual exploits, the very little experience that he has, he would do so in a heartbeat.

“Anything else?” Her voice is smaller now.

“Do you really need to know?”

“Yes.” Katara is unyielding. “I don’t like the idea of interacting with her and insinuating that she knows you better than me. I don’t like seeing her smug grin knowing that she’s shared what’s mine with you. So I ask again, what else did Mai and you do? And, who else after that?”

“A few times, and I mean it, only a few times she used her hands on me. That’s it. That’s all I have ever done with Mai.”

Katara blinks, unbelieving at first and if they weren’t talking about his past then he would almost find it comical. “Really?”

“Would you prefer I told you that we ravished each other any chance we got?”

“No,” she hisses, her nails digging into his skin slightly more. 

He presses a reassuring kiss to her palm before continuing in hopes that they can finally end this conversation. “After Mai there were only three others. All three were from discreet brothels in the city. It wasn’t until after my scar that I started to realize that this _aspect_ of my life is basically the only control I have completely.”

“You asked me who taught me to be so controlling and I don’t have a specific answer for you. It wasn’t a single girl. It’s rather the idea and knowledge that every other part of my life is dictated by someone else. I am third in line for the crown and so my life has basically been planned from birth. I am to grow up, join the military, move up through the ranks and marry a noble woman. I will be given land, perhaps a colony or probably a large territory to reside in and run while eventually reporting back to Lu Ten when he’s Firelord. I’m to have an heir, who will one day inherit everything of mine. And that’s just my future. In the Fire Nation, nearly every day to day tasks are planned out for me as well. I am told that I must go to training everyday and report to Lieutenant Jee. I am told when breakfast is. I am told when lunch is. I barely have control over what is served for dinner. I get no say in whether we attend or host pointless balls for the nobles and I have no say when we are to make an appearance in the city for the commoners. But my personal life is mine. It’s the one part of my life where I can exert some semblance of control without someone breathing down my neck.”

He doesn’t realize that he touches the bottom of his scar as he admits the next part. “I think after I was burned I really needed to feel like I was in control of something. When I am with someone that is the perfect opportunity to utilize my control.”

“Okay,” she says simply. “I can handle that.”

“That’s it? You’re not going to reprimand me for not knowing their names or, or, I don’t know...be upset that I didn’t give them a second glance the next day?”

Katara narrows her eyes. “You want me to chide you?”

“Well, no.”

“Then I won’t. Four women; four times. I thought it would be a lot worse honestly.” She loops her arms around his neck and he sighs at the contact when her breasts push against his naked chest. “And since I don’t ever plan on going to said brothels then I won’t ever have to see them. I’m pretty relieved and happy. However,” and now she’s frowning again and he just wants to be done and sinking himself into his waterbender by now. “We don’t have concubines in the Watertribe. I’m sure the warriors here will visit them, but Zuko, I’m not okay with sharing you. You should know that now before we go further.”

“I guess that’s good then.” He grips the back of her neck, grinning wildly up at her as he brings her mouth down upon his. He growls out against her wet mouth. “Because I don’t plan on sharing myself with anyone but you. You’re mine and I’m yours.”

After one more round of sex, two orgasms on Katara’s part and one final finish for Zuko, they lay spent together wrapped in his bedsheets once more before sleep claims both of their tired bodies.

It isn’t until there is an incessant knocking on Zuko’s bedroom door that both teenagers rouse from sleep. 

Zuko is more alert than Katara as she buries her head under his pillow and mumbles, “Make them go away. The sun is _barely_ up!”

Zuko grabs his sleep pants from the floor and quickly pulls them on haphazardly. Whoever is pounding on his door better have a good reason because there’s no way he’s giving up his morning with Katara. 

He had awoken ten minutes prior to the knocking and had managed to work his body into a frenzy by just looking at Katara in his arms. He is hoping he can convince her to bathe together that morning before they are forced to complete their duties.

“What?” He snaps at a surprised Uli. 

The servant blushes under his harsh tone before finally saying nine words that cause a cold sweat to break upon Zuko’s naked flesh

“The Chief and Chieftess have finally arrived, my Prince.” Uli continues to stammer in a low whisper. “I know Princess Katara never made it back to her room last night--I’ll keep it quiet, I promise--but Chieftess Kya is looking for her daughter.”

“My parents?” Katara shoots up in bed before realizing that she’s completely nude and scrambles for a sheet to cover herself. “They’re here?”

Zuko does his best to block Uli’s downcast gaze with his shoulder to try to give Katara some semblance of privacy. 

“Yes, Princess. They arrived a mere hour ago. I can have breakfast set up in the garden for you if you would like? Maybe Chieftess Kya would like to wait there while I come back to help you dress for the day?”

“Good idea, Uli. Thank you.”

Uli doesn’t wait to be dismissed by Zuko. Apparently, Katara’s words are enough to send the servant off running in haste.

Shutting the door and leaning against it heavily, Zuko breathes slowly.

“Your parents…” he can’t even process what he’s hearing. 

Just how much do they know? How much has Katara told them? Do they know he tied their only daughter to a bed? Do they know just how poorly he treated her during her first month stay at the palace? Do they know they’re even in a relationship?

“It’ll be okay, Zuko,” Katara smiles weakly. 

“You get to say that because you’re not the one courting the only daughter of the Watertribe Chief.”

She bounds up to him, so easily and naturally in all of her glory, and kisses him gleefully. “It’ll be okay. Trust me, okay?”

“With my life,” he vows before Uli is knocking on his door once more to collect his waterbender for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Katara's parents are there in the palace...I wonder what awkward shenanigans Zuko will find himself in? Keep in mind, Chieftess Kya has met Zuko once on the dock when Katara came to the Fire Nation and he wasn't so...talkative or welcoming. I wonder if Sokka will cause any awkward situations with loose comments at his sister's and Zuko's expense...I guess we'll find out :)


	18. Wildest Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko meets Kya once more and finally meets Chief Hakoda.

Uli had rushed through Katara’s hair and dressing routine for the day. Katara had never been more appreciative for Uli in her life. After sneaking across the hall back into her own room, Uli had informed Katara that Sokka was already heading to breakfast with their parents, and Katara didn’t want to give her brother any more time than necessary without her there for him to let slip something stupid or embarrassing.

Her hair had been thrown up into a simple high ponytail, her curls twisted and twined together with white beads throughout. A silver headband sits atop her head with limited sparkles so as to not take away from her more simple dress.

Uli and Katara had decided on a nice A-lined dress made of charmeuse and mesh. There’s slight padding and support in the bust and Katara is still becoming accustomed to not having her sarashi wraps. But she knows it’s for the best as with most Fire Nation dresses her wraps would be visible. The neckline of her light blue, mist colored dress is high and features a deep V with a mesh panel to hold the shape. There’s a four inch belt that goes around her high waist; showing off her small figure as if she’s a delicate female. There’s a slit up her thigh and when she walks everyone can see the jeweled, silver sandals adorning her small feet.

“Well don’t you look stunning, Princess,” Zuko drawls the moment she closes her door.

Katara stops dead in her tracks as she looks at her Prince. Zuko is dressed in a formal outfit, however, it’s less formal than what he would wear out in public. He has on red and black trimmed knee high boots over black trousers and his red, gold and black tunic is cinched at the waist with a dark, blood red belt and gold latch. His hair is in a perfectly coiffed top knot and she wonders briefly if he’s planning on growing out his hair like his father and other noblemen or is he going to trim his hair for the classic military style?

She blushes under his gaze as he comes to stand next to her. He leans down and whispers against her ear. “You chose wisely with your dress. I cannot see my marks on you. However, I may have to leave more so you don’t forget me.”

Spirits, did the temperature in the hallway spike? 

Zuko chuckles darkly before offering her his arm. She loops around him easily and they are on their way to breakfast.

“I do not think my _ father _ will appreciate to see such bruises,” she tersely says; doing her best to get a rise out of Zuko as much as he does her.

And she succeeds as Zuko missteps for a second.

“Right,” he mumbles. “Father...brother...your family.”

Katara snorts; undignified for a Lady, but she cannot help it. “You can’t possibly be scared of Sokka, can you? You’ve been training with him this whole last week.”

“Need I remind you that he and I have both been busy running our own men. We do not spend time on the sparring grounds gossiping like old maids.”

He’s so serious all of a sudden that Katara can’t help but tease him further. Maybe the teasing will take his mind off of her family. Or maybe it’ll help him see that her family is no threat towards him. 

“Really? That’s not what Suki has told me when she joins me for lunch. In fact, she told me the other day that she saw you and a few of the other men, my brother included, partaking in story telling of a particular  _ sensitive _ topic.” She smirks deviously up at him. 

Zuko splutters and she would laugh if he weren’t so serious. “It’s not storytelling. It’s bonding between the high ranked men. If you are to have men respect you without inducing fear into every single person then somehow you have to come off as likable.”

“Right,” she taps her chin mockingly. “And telling stories about drunken shenanigans and laughing at other men’s tellings of brothels and past relationships is bonding?”

“Katara, I  _ swear _ I didn’t say anything about us. In fact, I only shared one story at Lu Ten’s expense.”

“Relax,” she pats his arm. “I’m only teasing Zuko. It took your mind off of my parents for a moment, did it not?”

He stops walking and narrows his eyes on her. She feels like a child about to be reprimanded for not finishing their studies before playing. 

Zuko backs her into a wall, his arms caging her in on both sides and her breathing turns shallow. 

Is her heart supposed to be pumping this quickly?

She hopes so because if not then she’s having some kind of heart attack.

“You little trickster,” he huskily whispers before tilting her chin up so she’s looking directly into his golden eyes. If she’s not careful she’s going to be lost in his gaze. “Tell me why I shouldn’t pull you into the nearest room and  _ punish _ your sinful, little mouth while everyone who walks by is none the wiser?”

“Because my Prince,” she mewls in what she hopes is a seductive voice just low enough for Zuko to hear. Her hand starts at the top of his chest, before smoothly running down his torso and lightly over his pants. She can feel his semi hardened member already and grins up at him. She’s about to ruin the moment. “My parents are waiting. And who knows what Sokka is telling them in our absence!”

She slides out from between the wall and Zuko and he mutters a  _ fuck _ behind her before he once again offers his arm and grimaces when he adjusts himself properly. 

Katara is sure her mother will love him the moment she sees how happy he makes her only daughter. Sokka already knows how Katara feels and he may not have been the most thrilled at the beginning, but she knows that after the Agni Kai that Sokka has much respect for Zuko.

Her father….

Well, he’ll come around eventually.

“So don’t be nervous,” she mumbles the closer they are to the garden. 

“I’m not.”

“I can practically hear your heart thumping, Zuko. Not to mention you’re grinding your teeth.”

“I always grind my teeth.”

“Then you must always be nervous,” she counters. “Just...my mom is going to act all sweet because she really is. She typically wears her heart on her sleeve and is of a kind nature, but can instantly turn into a mama arctic wolf if her kids are threatened. She’ll be thrilled for us. Sokka is...well he’s Sokka. And my dad? He’ll….”

Zuko looks alarmed now as they stop outside the doors. “He’ll what, Katara?”

“Well, he’s my dad who is even more blunt than my mom. He’s straight to the point, doesn’t like to flirt around stupid politics or what not. He’s fair and just and kind--”

“Except to the guy who’s sleeping with his daughter and--”

“And,” she interrupts him. “Eventually he’ll come to love you like I love you...it just may not be for a while.”

“Let’s hope it’s not  _ exactly _ how you love me.”

Katara’s mouth twists at the idea and she can’t help the giggle that escapes. “Did Prince Zuko just make a joke?” She turns to her guards, Si and Rozi, who have been following them at an acceptable pace to give Zuko and Katara some semblance of privacy. “Rozi, did you hear Prince Zuko just make a joke?”

Rozi is about to open his mouth, no doubt ready to agree with her, when Zuko narrows his eyes.

“Don’t answer that,” he snaps and once again Rozi falls into line with Si.

Katara loops her arms around his neck and tugs Zuko closer. The tension brewing under Zuko’s skin lessens momentarily and she misses the way her two guards share an incredulous look at the fact that she’s able to curve Zuko’s anger with just a single touch.

“You’re no fun,” she pouts before turning slightly more serious once again. The anticipation of knowing that her family is on the other side of the door is starting to flare through her and she just wants to see them after being separated for so long. “Now, just be yourself and everything will be okay. I promise. Be honest because my dad can sense lying a mile away. Also, when he speaks it’s because it’s important. He hates idle chit-chat. Something you two have in common. Be charming and my mom will be eating out of your palm. And be your sarcastic, angry self towards Sokka and he’ll treat you like a brother right back. Okay, let’s do this.”

“Wait, I don’t think--”

Zuko’s voice trails off because she’s already throwing the doors open and the grand table that Uli had set up is in sight.

Her family, plus Lu Ten, Lady Ursa, and Firelord Iroh are already seated. The only two seats open are directly across from her parents at the table.

“...I’m ready,” Zuko mumbles for only her to hear in the doorway as six pairs of eyes and the servants all look at the young couple who are obviously very late compared to everyone else.

“So I wasn’t expecting your family as well,” she murmurs at his side as they stand frozen in their spots for a brief minute. “Just be yourself still. Don’t let Lu Ten trick you into any stupid banter or let his teasing upset you. Let’s do this.”

She grabs his hand and she only has to tug once before he’s following flawlessly right by her side.

The moment they start to move her mother and father both stand. Katara quickens her pace until Zuko is dropping her hand. Kya starts to move forward quickly and then Katara takes off to collide into her mom’s embrace.

Her mother is only a few inches taller than her, nearly the same build, but she squeezes tightly and nearly whirls Katara off of her feet as Katara doesn’t let go.

“I missed you, Little One,” Kya whispers and Katara can’t stop the small tears from leaking from the corner of her eyes. 

“I missed you too, mom,” she says back. 

“Your father hasn’t said it yet, but he’s been scared for you. Give him an extra big hug, alright?” Kya whispers before letting go. “And  _ don’t _ let him intimidate your boyfriend either. He’s been gearing up to do that since Sokka mentioned him in a letter.”

Katara doesn’t have to be told twice as she looks to her father who is as tall as ever. She forgot how tall he really is compared to most of the men in the Fire Nation. Whereas Zuko is by no means short, he is still growing. However, her father has been six foot and five inches tall her whole life. His shoulders are broad and twice the size of Katara’s, if not more, and he’s strong and sturdy. His physique represents his quiet, but fierce personality.

She rushes to her father and in this hug she is instantly swept off her feet and it’s as if she’s a little kid again and he twirls her around effortlessly.

“I missed you, kid,” he rumbles in his deep voice.

“I missed you too, dad.” 

She had last seen her mom two months ago when she dropped her off in the Fire Nation. However, the last she had seen her dad was four months ago when she and Kya separated from Sokka and Hakoda in an Earth Kingdom village. He and Sokka had the Watertribe to get back to after the disaster in the North four months prior to that, and that left only Kya and a few Watertribe staff to sail with Katara.

“What a wondrous moment,” Iroh announces with glee. “This calls for a celebration. Rei, will you please go ask the chef to find the bubbly champagne to serve with breakfast?”

When her father finally lets her go she turns to go take her seat across from them, but notices that Zuko is still standing back at the end of the table where Lu Ten is sitting.

Kya sends Katara a smirk as she blushes under her mother’s gaze. 

“Um...mom, dad, this is Prince Zuko. He’s my--”

“Friend?” Hakoda deadpans as his stormy blue eyes look over Zuko from head to toe. 

Lu Ten and Sokka both chuckle off to the side and she wants to berate them but she’s busy holding Zuko’s hand in hopes that she can give him some strength to get past her father’s stony features.

Lady Ursa, Kya and Iroh all look amused as her father evaluates Zuko with a fierce eye.

Katara tries again, not letting her father get the better of her. Zuko’s hand tightens around hers and she squeezes back to silently tell him to relax. “He’s my boyfriend. He’s courting me.”

“It’s a pleasure to once again meet you, Prince Zuko. Lady Ursa has told us so many wonderful things about you through all the letters we have shared over the years,” Kya sweetly says while playfully nudging Hakoda in the ribs. 

Katara knows this isn’t proper Fire Nation etiquette and if they were in the public’s eye then her mother wouldn’t dream of putting her hand on her father like that, but they are safe within the garden from prying eyes.

Zuko steps forward and Katara watches the exchange anxiously. 

He bows gracefully to her mother. “The pleasure is all mine, Chieftess Kya. I hope your travels weren’t too difficult with the tropical storm season.”

“Not at all. They were quite enjoyable.”

Zuko turns towards her father who is still looming over her mother’s shoulder and Katara holds her breath.

She knows that nothing her father will say will intimidate her from dating Zuko, and she can’t think of a reason for him to not like Zuko, and so she decides this is just her father’s way of sizing the firebender up to make sure that Zuko is good enough for his only daughter.

If only her father knew that Zuko is more than good enough.

“Chief Hakoda,” Zuko greets and then bows lowly; a lot lower than he would bow towards any noblemen. It’s a sign of respect in the Fire Nation and if Hakoda is impressed then he doesn’t show it. But Zuko is not deterred and if he’s still nervous he doesn’t show it either. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. Katara has told me so much about you.”

“Did she now?” Her dad lifts an eyebrow in scrutiny. “Can I be honest with you, Prince Zuko?”

_ Oh Spirits… _

“I haven’t heard a word about you from my daughter. Instead, I’ve had to sit through thirty minutes of storytelling from my son and Prince Lu Ten about you. And let me tell you, they’ve told me some pretty interesting facts about you.”

Katara cuts a look at her brother and Lu Ten who are both biting back shit-eatting grins at the end of the table and she’s going to kill them when her parents leave.

Just what did they tell her father?

“So I have one question for you and then I’ll let us eat in peace if that’s alright with you?”

“Of course, sir,” Zuko swallows and the only sign that he’s nervous is the way his fingers curl into his fasts and then slowly unclench as if he doesn’t know what to do with them.

Hakoda crosses his arms over his chest and her father looks even bigger than he really is.

“Is it true that you fought in an Agni Kai last night to defend my daughter’s honor? An Agni Kai against a Commander Zhao?”

“Yes,” Zuko says evenly; not once looking away from her father. Even Jet couldn’t maintain eye contact with Hakoda for long before he eventually shied away under his watchful stare. “It’s true. I could not let him speak of Katara in the way he was inferring without challenging him. It wouldn’t have been right.”

Hakoda nods before Katara sees the faintest smile. “That’s very admirable, Prince Zuko. You saw a problem and you solved it the right way. You know, a true man faces and solves his problems. He doesn’t leave them to fester.”

Katara’s beaming with pride because that has to be the nicest thing her father has ever said to any of her boyfriends. Not once did he ever compliment Jet, and Hakoda only tolerated Han’s presence due to them both being under marrying age. However, she should have known that Zuko would win her parents over.

The anxious butterflies in her stomach dissipate and she can rest easy.

“Now,” Lady Ursa practically sings. She too is glad for Hakoda’s acceptance. “Let’s enjoy breaking our fast together.”

* * *

“Oh my Agni,” Zuko groans the moment Katara’s parents, Lady Ursa, and Firelord Iroh leave the garden. It is now only Katara, Sokka and the two Princes left at the table as even the servants are done clearing away the dishes. “Please tell me that did not just happen.”

Katara pats his hand with sympathy.

“For what it’s worth, I thought this meal was splendid!” Lu Ten chirps.

“Shut up, Lu Ten,” Katara and Zuko both say at the same time. Zuko had used more malice than Katara however.

“Remember when I said just be yourself and my parents will love you?” Katara asks dryly. Just remembering the most awkward meal of her life makes her wince. “Yeah, I didn’t mean  _ do that _ .”

“Prince or not, you hit on our mother,” Sokka deadpans and Lu Ten bursts out laughing. “In front of our father...the  _ Chief _ of a nation. The mother of your girlfriend.”

“I know that,” Zuko growls and Katara knows that he’s frustrated with the situation. “I didn’t mean too. Words just kept tumbling out of my mouth and they didn’t stop!”

_ The meal was going okay for the most part. It reminded Katara of the ball when she travelled throughout the room talking to people with Lu Ten at her side while Zuko watched from afar because that was what he was most comfortable with. This is a similar situation where Lu Ten filled the silence with his charm while Zuko was pleasant, but he still only spoke when spoken too first. _

_ Katara didn’t miss the way her father would occasionally glance towards Zuko as if no one was watching to make sure that his hands were kept to himself. If only Hakoda knew that Zuko is not one for public displays of affections. Then he wouldn’t worry so much. Especially not when Zuko had access to his awkward tongue. _

_ “Oh Kya,” Lady Ursa says, “I should have warned you about the sun. It seems your shoulders are getting a little pink. We can get a salve from the family physician after eating.” _

_ Katara did not know what possessed her boyfriend to speak up, but Zuko must have been feeling confident because he opened his mouth and quickly became mortified.  _

_ “Do you have a sunburn? Or maybe you’re just always this hot?”  _

_ “Did you just call my mom ‘hot’?” Sokka exclaimed to make matters worse. _

_ “I meant, you know, sometimes people get hot outside and they turn pink and flush, but that doesn’t…” all eyes shot towards Zuko who blushed furiously. Katara bit her lip as she subtly kicked Lu Ten under the table for letting out a snort of laughter. “...that doesn’t always mean they have a sunburn. I didn’t mean to call you hot...not that you’re not...hot I mean....obviously you are. I mean, Lu Ten said Katara got her looks from you--” _

_ “What?” Katara exclaimed as this is the first time she heard this; although she knew that she looked like her mother. However, it’s a completely different matter for her friend to think her mother is attractive in any manner when he’s twenty years younger--not to mention her mother is happily  _ **_married_ ** _. _

_ “Don’t drag me into your mess, cousin.” _

_ “--and I think Katara is beautiful, so really, it’s a compliment to you because that makes you...beautiful.” _

_ Zuko trailed off and everyone waited to see Kya’s reaction. _

_ Hakoda looked less than impressed as he sat next to his wife. _

_ Katara let out a fresh breath of relief the moment her mother laughed. “Thank you, Prince Zuko. I’m sure there was a compliment in there somewhere and it’s refreshing to hear a man compliment a lady. You should take note, Sokka. I’m sure Suki would appreciate a compliment every once in a while.” _

_ “Hey,” her brother exclaimed. “I’ll have you know that I compliment my girlfriend almost everyday and I do so much better than what Prince Zuko just did.” _

“Not to mention,” Sokka continues as if Zuko hasn’t said anything and Katara rubs Zuko’s back soothingly. “You basically told my father you’re sleeping with my sister. Real smooth. Are you wanting my father to kill you? Spirits, do you want me to kill you?”

Lu Ten actually bursts out laughing now and if it were any other couple then Katara might be giggling, but because her boyfriend basically hinted even remotely to their sex life, she is mortified and not looking forward to speaking to her parents one on one anytime soon.

“The mother thing was okay. You could have recovered from that.” Lu Ten wipes a tear from his eye. “But seriously, I’m surprised Chief Hakoda did not murder you on the spot.”

_ The plates were being cleared, everyone had moved past Zuko’s slip of a tongue as soon as Kya showed that she took no offense at all with his ramblings, and Katara thought that all things considered, the breakfast wasn’t the worst it could be. _

_ That was until Sokka opened his mouth. _

_ “She was the worst growing up,” her brother complained rather boisterously at Katara’s expense. “Always following me around. ‘Sokka, show me this…’, ‘Sokka, you’re doing it wrong. Here, let me do it brother…’, ‘Sokka, there’s a monster outside.’” Her brother did his best to mimic how Katara’s voice used to sound when they were four and six but he only managed to make her sound very high pitched and whiney.  _

_ “You believed in monsters?” Zuko asked quietly, but he was biting back a grin as everyone else chuckled much to Katara’s amusement as well. _

_ Katara sniffed though, very clearly trying her best to hold back a grin because her brother’s voice was indeed hilarious. “I was four. Cut me some slack. It was just the arctic wolves outside.”  _

_ “No slack,” Sokka declared rambunctiously. “Not when you spent that whole year screaming your head off each night when it was time for bathing. Seriously, I had to listen to you all day and all night!” _

_ “I wasn’t that difficult of a child.” She looked towards her parents who were laughing quietly as the silent memories played through their minds. “Was I?” _

_ Kya sobered up and said, “Not too difficult. Just, for a waterbender you would have thought you would have liked to bathe. I think the whole village thought we were murdering your polar pup each night we tried to clean you.” _

_ The last dish was taken, and Katara smiled pointedly at Uli because her Lady in Waiting was wonderful. She had managed to bring Katara her contraceptive tea without anyone noticing too much, and it also worked in Katara’s favor that the horrid contraceptive liquid looked very much like the other tea she drank when she’s on her cycle.  _

_ She knew her mother and Lady Ursa both saw the dark liquid, but all Katara had to do was very discreetly rub her abdomen for her mother to think the tea that was brought to her were for cramps and not because she had gone through rounds of love making with Zuko the night before...until…. _

_ Lady Ursa took pity on Katara then as everyone else continued to laugh at the princess’ expense. And so she started her own tale. “I would imagine bathing in the South Pole must have been very temperamental and traumatic without proper heating. Zuko, on the other hand, didn’t have such an excuse. I seem to remember he went through a period when he had turned three that he didn’t like wearing clothes at all. There was one time we were hosting a general’s family. Do you remember, Iroh?” _

_ Iroh’s eyes light up, “Of course! One of my closest friends and his family came to visit and Zuko came streaking through the garden with his caretaker chasing after him trying to put something on the poor, naked toddler, but she could not catch him in time before he made his grand debut for our guests.” _

_ “Mom,” Zuko hissed. “Uncle! I’m sure no one wants to hear this story at all.” _

_ “I think boycotting baths for a whole year trumps a nude streak,” Sokka announced. “A whole year we had to put up with Katara’s temper tantrums.” _

_ Zuko seemed to be relieved the attention was off of him again, but he turned to her without thinking and stroked her hand soothingly as she glared at her brother. She wasn’t really mad, but she was thinking of ways and stories she could use to embarrass him later like all little sisters should. _

_ “You seemed to like our bath last night,” he whispered to her right when everyone stopped laughing and sharing. _

_ Silence…. _

_ More silence… _

_ Katara’s heart dropped into her stomach and her eyes widened as both her parents’ heads whipped towards hers and she thought for a second that her father was going to bolt over the table and strike Zuko for insinuating what he just did. _

_ “I mean ‘your bath’--not, uh...not ‘our’ bath. We don’t bathe together. We have completely separate rooms; heavily guarded. Even if I wanted to, I couldn’t sneak into Princess Katara’s room because Si and Rozi are always there. Not that I’ve tried!” Zuko rambled quickly. “And, not that Katara would let me do such a thing. I know the Watertribe is more prudent than Fire Nation. She told me so at the beginning of her stay.” _

_ Not only did Zuko insinuate that they bathed together, and that he’s tried sneaking over to her room or at least thought about it, but he also told her parents that she and he have talked about sex which is unheard of in the tribes between two young teenagers. Males and females, unless betrothed, did not talk about such crude topics; but if they did, then they never announced it to their parents! _

_ Hakoda’s eyes narrowed as he saw their entwined hands and a cold sweat broke out on Katara’s neck. She had seen that look in his eyes before. It was the look he used to give Jet all the time; as if the boy wasn’t good enough to even be seen with his daughter. _

_ “Please stop talking, Zuko,” Katara whispered; hoping her plea broke Zuko of his rambling thoughts. _

_ Which it did when Zuko mumbled weakly, “Gladly.” _

“I have to make this right with your father,” Zuko groans. “He probably hates me.”

“Nah,” Sokka slugs his arm and Zuko glares at him. If this were two months ago Katar is sure that Zuko would have spat fire at Sokka for even daring to touch him. Now, all her prince can manage is a withering glare that even Sokka doesn’t take seriously. “If he truly hated you then he would have arranged for Katara to stay with King Bumi or Kuei already. Yet, he pulled me aside after breakfast and was already talking about staying for the next few weeks to train our men. You’re safe.”

Lu Ten snickers again because apparently that’s all the older prince can do. “...For now, baby cousin.”

Katara stands and makes a disgruntled noise at Sokka’s and Lu Ten’s teasing natures. It is time for them to really start their days and it’s up to her to get them all moving.

“Lu Ten, you think my father’s reaction to Zuko’s slip of the tongue is funny? Just wait until he finds out that you tried to trick me into your bed the first week I arrived. And need I remind you, you had  _ no _ intention of courting me.”

“What?” Sokka yells and stands up as if ready to pummel the prince.

Katara rolls her eyes but is satisfied as Lu Ten loses his smirk. 

“I broke his nose, Sokka. More than once, if I remember correctly, right Lu Ten?”

He touches his nose as if remembering their healing sessions after. “Yeah, yeah,” he grumbles. 

“Now, Sokka and Zuko, don’t you two need to get to the training grounds? I’m sure being late for your men will not impress my father or any of the other older men further.”

“Are you really commanding us to go command our men?” her brother mumbles.

Katara lifts an eyebrow in question. “Are you really doubting me when you know I’m right is the better question.”

She continues on because Sokka just knows that she’s right. “While you two are training, Lu Ten, you will help me prepare for the last minute preparations for the Peace Treaty Negotiations for this afternoon. And Zuko?” She turns and is momentarily struck with how amazing he looks when he smiles at her. She kisses him softly, slowly, and only for two seconds because she knows that he does not like public displays of affection. “Maybe we can have dinner together tonight? Just the two of us?” She asks quietly and if the other two males hear then they are smart enough not to interrupt.

“Let me plan something,” he agrees and she senses the longing in his voice regardless of how their morning started. 

She smiles. “Good. Now let’s get moving. No time to waste today!”

All three males watch her walk away.

“Who made her boss,” Lu Ten asks even though they all know he’s going to listen to her. 

“I forgot how excited she gets for any negotiations. She’s always been like this,” Sokka complains good naturedly.

But Zuko just smiles stupidly because that’s his girl and she is a force to be reckoned with. He’s still smiling until he realizes something. He’s supposed to talk at the Peace Treaty Signing on the first day about the healthcare system.

Fuck.

He forgot about that.

* * *

A dull pulsing pain creeps up Zuko’s leg, increasing in intensity every second that Zuko puts weight on it. But he can’t help but strain his muscles and body as Hakoda is relentless in his attack.

Men are surrounding the spar, yelling and cheering and booing for both sides and Zuko wonders how he got into this fight to begin with.

_ Oh yeah, _ he thinks bitterly as he takes an elbow to his jaw,  _ I accidentally told him about my not so innocent time with his only daughter at breakfast. _

“You know,” a low voice says so only he hears over the cluster of men surrounding them. “I thought you were admirable, Prince Zuko.”

Zuko pushes away from the older man who seems to be in the best shape of his life. Zuko needs space. He needs time to think because he’s lost both of his swords and Hakoda wasn’t even using a weapon to disarm him.

Ten seconds pass, and then another ten. His leg is still throbbing and soon it will become unbearable.

“I am,” he spits back.

No matter what he says or what Hakoda thinks he knows, Zuko knows deep down that he is commendable. Katara has helped him realize that by just talking to him.

And he won’t have anyone diminish all the hard work he’s accomplished with Katara; not even her father.

Zuko grits out, “At least I’m trying to be.”

He tries his best to send an uppercut to Hakoda’s chin, but the Chief seems to just absorb his hit and send his own flurry of punches to Zuko’s stomach.

A feeling of lightheadedness and nausea take over and Zuko feels like he’s going to pass out in a few moments, but he sucks in a breath and jabs his elbow back into the Chief’s face.

They both stumble back, much space separating them again as they breathe raggedly.

Zuko eyes the man before him wearily. Chief Hakoda looks as if he just walked five miles. He’s barely broken into a sweat. Whereas, Zuko is hunched over with his hands on his knees and scrapes along his torso. His training tunic has long ago been discarded under the afternoon sun.

Zuko takes a deep breath and shifts his focus, determined to swallow the pain and keep going. He’s sick of having to deal with all this so he decides to simply refuse to acknowledge the pain and to get on with the fight.

He doesn’t even know how this spar started exactly other than the fact that he didn’t leave a great impression at breakfast and it didn’t help that Sokka was running his mouth at the training grounds. Katara’s brother had let slip that Katara was no where to be found the whole night the night before and Hakoda wasn’t dumb. He put two and two together when Zuko refused to look him in the eyes.

“You know, in the Watertribe it’s custom to speak to the father of your intended first.”

Zuko stops circling the Chief for an opening. 

_ Intended _ ?

Agni, he thinks they’re engaged! Zuko doesn’t know if that’s better than thinking they’re dating and fucking.

However, it’s not like he hasn’t thought about his future with Katara. In fact, the only times he’s thought about his future recently always have Katara as the main star.

He could be in the military and Katara is at his side. He could be on Lu Ten’s council and the master waterbender is once again at his side. Agni, he could govern his own city and the Princess is still by his side.

But she’s sixteen, nearly seventeen, and he’s only eighteen. Yes, they are adults in their own cultures, but they have their whole lives ahead of themselves. He doesn’t even know what Katara’s plans are for the future.

Does she want to settle?

Does she want to travel?

Does she want kids right away?

He hopes not. Zuko wants to be selfish for a little while and just have Katara all to himself without looming brothers, rebels coming, and snotty kids hanging off of them.

But there isn’t a doubt in Zuko’s mind that it will be him putting kids in her belly. No one else.

He just doesn’t know when.

Zuko goes to sweep Hakoda’s legs, the crowd roaring in excitement, but Hakoda blocks and Zuko is on his back blinking stars out of his vision.

“We aren’t engaged,” he tells the older man. For once in their spar, the Chief actually falters as his eyebrows pinch together. 

“You’re not,” he sounds dubious as if he doesn’t quite believe Zuko, but he looks down at the prince with his arms crossed and Zuko almost takes offense that he’s not even in a fighting stance anymore. It’s as if the Chief doesn’t see him as a worthy opponent!

Zuko leans up on his elbows because the blinding pain in his leg is back and he can already see a foot size black bruise on his side.

Katara’s going to have a field day with him later that night.

“No,” Zuko snaps; facing her father head on. His earlier words ring through his mind: a man faces his problems. “We aren’t.  _ When  _ we are, I’ll make sure I follow Watertribe and Fire Nation customs. She deserves the best.”

Hakoda barks out a small laugh that rumbles his whole body. “ _ If _ you become engaged, I expect three basic things from you Zuko. First, you must always do your best to provide for my daughter. Poor or rich, sick or healthy, you must try your best.”

That’s a reasonable request.

“Second, she will not be made a mockery. I don’t want you impregnating my daughter before you’re married. I also don’t want rumors floating around about her virtue. Understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Last, if I ever see that she’s not happy because of you or I hear that you have hurt her on purpose then I won’t go easy on you in our next spar.”

_ This was easy for him?! _

“I wouldn’t ask you too. In fact, if I hurt her then I give you permission to end me. I won’t even try to stop you.”

Hakoda strides forward and the cheering and excitement from the men surrounding the spar slowly fade away. He’s waiting for the final blow because there’s not much of anything that Zuko can do, but he’s surprised when Hakoda offers his large hand and hauls him to his feet.

He claps his shoulder. “You’re a decent fighter, Prince Zuko. I’m glad to see that you haven’t let your royalty go to your head.”

“Uh...thank you, sir.”

“Hakoda,” he corrects gruffly before stalking away to his warriors. He barks out orders for them to continue training instead of pussyfooting around.

Zuko feels like he can finally breathe when the attention is off of him.

“He likes you,” Sokka chirps and Zuko glares at Katara’s brother because he wouldn’t be so wrecked if it weren’t for the other teenage boy.

Zuko rubs his stiff muscles. “Oh yeah,” he says sarcastically. “Tell that to my body. I feel like one big giant bruise.”

“Nah,” Sokka puts his arm around Zuko’s shoulder and starts to steer him in the direction of his men. “If he didn’t like you then he would have knocked you out cold with his first hit. Jet didn’t even last ten seconds.”

All of a sudden Zuko is feeling much better.

* * *

There are at least fifty people attending the Peace Treaty Signing and Negotiations. There are Kings, a Chief, one Firelord, Monks, and advisors to all four nations that sit in and weigh their opinions. Zuko was thankful for the training that morning because it kept his mind off of the fact that education and healthcare are the first two topics that the nations talk about amongst the first day.

Usually, in the past, his Uncle told him that the signings pertaining to those two topics are quick and easy. Everyone summarizes what their nation is planning on doing and they all move on without qualms. But Zuko, and hopefully with Katara’s help, are going to cause an uproar when he proposes something that’s never been done before. 

“Zuko?” Katara gasps the moment she sees him.

She’s waiting outside the door to the stuffy, medium sized room where they will all be holed up for the next two weeks in the afternoon and well into dinner time.

Very few people are around since the negotiations are due to start any minute now.

He smirks at her, and sees that she’s still in the same dress as that morning, but she still looks beautiful nonetheless.

“Were you waiting for me?”

Since talking to her father, he can now clearly picture a gold ring on her finger to represent a royal engagement in the Fire Nation.

Katara blushes and his chest fills with adoration that she can still blush so innocently around him.

“Maybe,” she plays coy. 

There’s not too many people around and they aren’t looking at them in the moment and so Zuko takes this opportunity to rest his hands on her hips, leans his forehead against her own, and closes his eyes while he breathes in her calming scent of vanilla and oranges.

It’s been too long.

Okay, so only a few hours, but he’s craving her. He’s finally found the one person who completes him in every way and he wants more of her.

Katara melts against him, her soft, sweet lips meeting his and he holds her tighter. Zuko knows that they can’t stay like this and it’s only until he winces when her mouth presses against his bruised jaw that she pulls away with concern.

“Rough training this morning?”

He doesn’t answer her because a deep, male voice is threatening behind them. “Prince Zuko.” 

They both jerk their heads around to stare at Chief Hakoda, his Uncle and Lu Ten by his side. 

“I would like a word with my daughter before we go in. I think you should head along with your Uncle,” he orders and it’s like it doesn’t matter that Zuko is a Prince because this is Katara’s father who she clearly looks up to.

Smiling tightly, he steps away from Katara and his body screams in protest. This is for the best, he reasons with himself. He shouldn’t be heading into this lion’s den with a raging erection.

“Of course, sir.”

It’s not as if he can tell Hakoda  _ No, I can’t leave your daughter because I would like to make love to her until she can’t stand.  _ Or,  _ Sorry Chief, but I need your daughter until she passes out from exhaustion _ .

Neither response will help him with his relationship with her father.

Katara grips his formal shirt that he changed into and touches her nose to his. “I’ll see you inside,” she whispers reluctantly. “And remember,” no one else can hear her but Zuko. “Tonight, we’ll have dinner together and it’ll be just you and me.”

He wants to kiss the hell out of her, but he refrains as he walks inside with Lu Ten and Iroh. 

Katara damn well isn’t making it easy to walk away either as she looks back at him as if she wants to eat him alive.

* * *

Zuko looks over at Katara while he sits up in bed and makes no sound as she sleeps besides him. She had come to his room for dinner where Uli had the Chef prepare two late night meals on silver platters for them and they both ate on Zuko’s balcony. The sun had already set by the time they made it to dinner, but he had lit candles and oil lamps for them and afterwards they had watched the fireflies dance through the dark.

They enjoyed their dinner, speaking about their time away from one another as if days went by and not hours. 

She told him how pompous his cousin is and how Lu Ten needs to find a female who will challenge him and not just let him get away with being lazy or else his nation will really suffer. If anyone else were to say things like this about his cousin they could be tried for treason of some sort, but when Katara speaks it is clear she speaks from the heart because she cares.

He had told her about sparring and how he received his bruises from a very worthy opponent. He admitted that his hand to hand combat skills could use some work. He’s confident in his firebending. He’s overly skilled with his swords, but the moment he was disarmed Zuko had to think on his feet and that was something he wasn’t used to.

_ “I can train with you in the mornings sometimes,” Katara offered. _

_ Zuko chuckles lightly. “You hate mornings, in case you forgot, love.” _

_ Katara blushes under the nickname he has reserved for using only when it’s just the two of them. “I can make an exception for you.” _

After she had offered to heal him, and Zuko declining for ten minutes, she finally gave up. In fact, he wouldn’t have been surprised to wake up and see that she healed him after he fell asleep, but looking down at his body and feeling his stiff muscles Zuko knows that Katara did not go against his wishes.

He doesn’t want her father to think that he just goes running to Katara for every little scrape. He feels some sick sense of pride in knowing that he earned his reddened jaw and torso. Katara did, however, insist that he wraps his torso when it’s just the two of them to help decrease the discoloration and discomfort the first few days.

After, they had talked about the signing and Zuko feels a huge weight off his chest as he recalls just how receptive the Watertribe was to his proposal. The Fire Nation needs to better their healthcare system and the Watertribe has some of the worlds best and most knowledgeable healers at their disposal. However, the Fire Nation has the proper means of tools and schooling that the Watertribe does not have access too.

He had merely proposed a trade of sorts; mimicking a foreign exchange policy for willing and deserving candidates between the two nations. The Watertribe will help redesign their hospitals and in exchange the Fire Nation will grant them a chance to further their education if they so choose at one of their many universities. 

The Fire Nation advisors were more hesitant, and when Zuko made eye contact with his father who is Firelord Iroh’s leading advisor based upon blood and lineage, Zuko nearly backed down when his nation’s advisors pushed.

But Zuko pushed back and made their already pale faces go whiter when he recounted the horrors he saw while visiting the hospital with Katara.

Surprisingly, the three advisors of Coin, Whisperers, and Law encouraged Zuko and now all advisors want to see a formal written proposal by the end of the first week of the treaty signing before they go any further with signing a contract with the Watertribe.

The moment Katara had snuck over to his room for a late dinner she had pounced on him in congratulations. This is a huge step for him and for their two nations if they can actually convince the Fire Nation that accepting help is a good thing.

Zuko couldn’t get enough of Katara as she pressed her body to his in greeting and pride and he’s so glad that she feels the same. And because of those feelings they fucked each other quickly and in haste before Uli brought dinner and then they took their time after dessert against the balcony door. 

She was shy at first when they were outside, but when he reassured her that the guards only pass under his room every twenty minutes she had melted in his arms, wrapped her legs around his waist, and pushed her hips against his.

They barely made it to the bed after that.

Now, Katara has her legs curled and is laying to one side. Her back is flat on the mattress with her head facing Zuko. Her arms are bent with her hands resting on her flat, toned stomach. The silk only covers her lower hips and legs. He watches as her breasts rise and fall with each small breath she takes and he knows that he wants her in his bed every night and every day.

It’s barely dawn and although she said that she would spar with him in hand to hand combat he can’t seem to make himself wake her. He had worn her out so many times by the time he made her finish with her sixth orgasm that she fell limp in his arms and he had to carry her to bed because she couldn’t walk straight. Her eyes had closed before her head even hit the pillow.

Instead, Zuko gets out of bed and carefully slides on sleep pants quietly before making his way to the small office area that is attached to his bed chambers. It’s a rarely used space, but it’ll suffice for his work on the treaty.

Zuko puts himself into his work for a solid forty minutes, hoping that Katara will look it over sometime that day, when he hears her padding softly through the doorway.

“Zuko?”

He sits up, correcting his posture automatically and smiles when she stands in his doorway wearing nothing but his tunic.

A smile plays at the corner of his lips. Katara looks like a damn meal and he wants to eat her for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

Her hair falls down her back and frames her face in soft, tangled waves. Her toned thighs are barely covered by his tunic and his fingers itch to reach for what’s under the fabric. But it’s her face that has him thinking she looks like a tempting, seductive spirit. Her eyes are sleepy, barely open, and she rubs at them with a fist.

“Right here.” He holds out a hand to motion for her to come in. 

She places a hand over her mouth to cover her small yawn. “Sorry,” she apologizes. “I woke up in bed and was cold, but you weren’t there to warm me up.” She blinks slowly as she looks at the numerous scrolls on his desk. “Are you working? The sun is barely even peaking over the horizon.”

“I rise with the sun,” he teases, pulling her by the waist and guiding her legs around him so she straddles his lean body.

Katara grumbles something unintelligible as her head falls immediately to his shoulder.

Zuko guesses she’s exhausted and still half asleep as he cradles her small body to his larger one.

Her breath is warm against his naked neck and her arms loop around his shoulders as if she’s done the motion a thousand times.

“Don’t want to disturb you,” she mumbles, but makes no move to get out of his lap. 

He runs his hands down her sides, dipping into her curves, before he reaches the hem of his shirt on her body and diving under to touch her dark skin.

“I could use a break,” he responds; all of a sudden not caring so much about his work.

Her head nudges him as she nods sleepily. Zuko’s body hums in delight as his hands trail towards her naked, smooth bottom and he closes his eyes the moment he starts to feel her leisurely grind against his slowly, hardening member.

Katara’s head stays buried against his neck, pressing her lips against his heated skin. If she weren’t whimpering and moaning then he would almost think that she’s asleep against him. But her lips are vibrating and he guides her hips closer.

“Agni, Katara,” he groans as her fingers blindly trail down his chest carefully, and dip into his sleep pants. “What are you doing to me?”

He keeps things gentle and soft; a huge juxtaposition to what they partook in the night before. 

Katara pulls his cock free, running her lithe fingers up and down until he is to her liking.

Her grinding is growing more urgent as she tips her head back and a silent moan leaves her lips parted in bliss. 

“Can I…” she gasps as his fingers slide against her wet folds and she’s dripping. Whether it’s still residue from their last round or new wetness from her mini lap dance he doesn’t know, but she’s looking at him through her sleepy eyes and trying to find words. “Can I please put you in me?”

He nods his head, his eyes never leaving her face as her head falls back. She slides him right into her hot and tight little body and Zuko never wants to forget this sight.

Zuko carefully lays a kiss to the inside of her palm, traveling up her wrist, down her arm, over her shoulder and to the crook of her neck as she bows against him once more.

He allows her to move to her liking since she initiated this morning romp, but he’s definitely not complaining as she moves soft but quick, bobbing up and down on his member. Her movements drive him nuts when she never breaks pace to slow down. 

Katara’s eyes never open, keeping her darkened pupils to herself so he can’t see her desire, and her sweet little moans fill his office space, almost as if she were having an erotic dream. His hands reach back under his shirt that she’s wearing and palm a breast; teasing her nipple until it becomes nice and hard and strains against his fabric.

Zuko doesn’t demand for her eyes to be open. Instead, he watches the show happening in his lap. Katara is using his body for her own pleasure; seeking her own rhythm and he is just along for the ride.

He could do this all day.

Her breathing picks up along with her pace; relentless and maddening. Katara holds in a silent gasp as her breath stops and Zuko chases after her orgasm with his own. 

After she lets go of the breath she was holding, she cries out, starting to bring her knees up as she clenches around his cock.

He holds on tight, needing one thrust...a second thrust...one more final thrust before he’s spilling inside of her and coating her walls with his seed again.

He loves the feeling of her coming apart in his arms. Every shake through her body, every shiver, and every whimper is his.

She gives him a piece of herself every time they are together and vice versa.

His bed is hers. His clothes are hers. His room is hers. His body is hers. 

Katara had come into his office as if it were the most natural thing in the world and he never would have imagined two months ago that their relationship would ever be like this, but it is, and he can't help but love her.

He squeezes his arms around her, breathing into her neck while he whispers, “I love you.”

“‘Mhmm, love you too.”

Zuko leans back in his chair, taking control once more as she goes limp against him, but the moment he slowly releases his cock from inside of her and their combined juices start running down the inside of her legs, her eyes are wide open.

“I think you successfully dirtied me up, my Prince. Good thing I like baths now.”

He lets her disentangle herself from his lap and she’s so cute when she tries to pull his tunic down over her thighs as if he wasn’t just inside of her; feeling all of her.

“I’m going to go start a bath and ask Uli to bring me a change of clothes for the day. Do you need anything?”

He wants to say ‘just you’ but she already gave herself to him and they really should get ready for the day.

“Nothing that I can think of.” But he does stop her before she’s through the doorway. “Why don’t you ask Uli to bring you several outfits to keep here...that is if you would like?”

“Good idea, Zuko.”

When he’s alone with his thoughts Zuko looks to the scrolls before him and realizes that he just made love to Katara less than six inches away from the document that hopefully her father will be signing by the end of the week. 

He runs a hand through his unruly hair and laughs at the irony before standing and deciding to make room in his closet for Katara before Uli comes to greet them for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know some might not like Hakoda in this story. Let me defend him briefly. In my AU, keep in mind he did not go off to war. He has basically been with Katara her whole life and she is quite literally his little Princess in his mind. It doesn't matter that she is so badass and can clearly take care of herself. He's her father who has watched her through her first boyfriend, first kiss, first laugh, smile, and you get the point. 
> 
> He will always be protective of her and because in this AU the Watertribe gets along with all nations he is more in tuned with the politics of everyone. He will be weary of any boys sniffing after his daughter.
> 
> With that said, I hope you all enjoyed! Please let me know what you think so far. I love hearing everyone's thoughts


	19. Lean on Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something worthy to mention: In my AU, King Bumi and King Kuei both use the Freedom Fighters as their armies. It's not a little group like in the show. Jet works under King Kuei's jurisdiction while another person leads King Bumi's fighters. That will be mentioned near the end.

_Morning after Agni Kai (While everyone else is at breakfast)_

Ozai storms through the halls, not bothered by the servants scurrying out of his way as he passes. He’s used to the treatment by now. He thrives on their reactions of fear and quiet whimpers. 

‘If the people do not love you then make them fear you. For fear will be your greatest weapon, Prince Ozai,’ his father’s voice echoes harshly and strictly in his mind from a distant, childhood memory. 

‘Everyone will always love Iroh. He’s wiser than you,’ his father’s voice blocks out the whispers around him in the palace. ‘He’s stronger than you, and a better firebender than you. He holds the peoples’ love and that’s his greatest power. But you? You will be able to do what your brother cannot. You will not depend on the action of love for I have built you so you won’t need anyone to survive this life.”

Firelord Azulon imprinted on him that terror and fright are his gifts.

No one can touch him if they fear him.

And it’s how he uses his power that has people ducking and covering and shaking anytime he’s around.

“--should have seen the prince. He was struck with a fierce anger! His flames turned blue and white for Princess Katara,” a maid says to another as they polish the royal family portraits lining the walls.

They haven’t seen him yet, but he’s in such a hurry that he doesn’t stop and scare them into silence like a good maid should be. 

The second maid swoons. “They make such a lovely couple. Their babies will be the most beautiful, don’t you think?”

“They better be careful,” the first maid giggles and Ozai sneers at how carefree the staff seems. “I hear they’ve been locked up together the whole night. They might be getting a nice little surprise in nine months.” 

Doesn’t his brother know how to keep house?

“Well they better come out soon. Her parents just arrived this morning!”

Of course not, he tells himself. If it wasn’t for _his_ wife, Lady Ursa, and himself who stepped in when Iroh’s wife died from influenza then this place would fall apart with servants thinking they can do anything.

But the maid’s words spark something in Ozai as he thinks about his son actually bedding the Watertribe Princess, and now his son actually won against Zhao in an Agni Kai the night before? Unbelievable.

He really didn’t think Zuko had the guts and audacity to actually make a move on Katara. Even Ozai can admit that the princess isn’t lacking in the looks department and she has a quick tongue about her. He would have thought that she would be too much for his cowardly son to handle, but after watching the Agni Kai the night before, he’s starting to think he has underestimated Zuko.

Maybe Ozai judged him too soon.

Maybe, just maybe, Zuko can serve a greater purpose after all.

“Where is _he_?” Ozai demands the moment he walks into the infirmary. 

The head Physician cowers slightly under Ozai’s glare. He’s a whole head taller than the frail man before him, but that still doesn’t stop Ozai from curling his lip with intimidation, his mouth twisting in a cruel little smirk.

“I beg...beg your pardon, Prince Ozai. Who are you looking for?” The man stumbles upon his words.

Ozai’s patience is running very thin as he finds this man lacking any sort of competence.

Zhao’s voice can be heard down the corridor. “Nevermind,” Ozai pushes past. “I figured it out myself with no thanks to you.”

Nurses and other doctors jump out of his way as he strides downwards. He rips open Zhao’s curtain, not caring that others are watching as he looks around wildly.

He doesn’t care that his old friend’s neck is wrapped in gauze or the fact that Zhao is obviously in the middle of eating.

Ozai’s large hand reaches out and wraps around the Commander’s throat tightly. Zhao drops the fig pudding he was holding.

Zhao’s screech echoes off of the walls, but no one dares to interrupt him.

“Where is he, Zhao?” Ozai demands farrelly. 

“Wh--who?” his old friend gasps.

“You know who, you coward! Tell me where _he_ is!”

Zhao’s fingers scramble and claw at Ozai’s hand, but Ozai does not let up.

Instead, seeing the terror gloss over the pathetic Commander’s eyes is creating a sort of drug induced high for Ozai to ride.

“I don’t know….who you’re...talking…’bout.”

Ozai throws Zhao’s head back as if in disgust.

He looks long and hard at his once friend, but Zhao means nothing to him now. 

He serves no purpose to Ozai if his son can defeat him in an Agni Kai.

“I don’t believe you,” Ozai leans down and lowers his voice so only Zhao can hear. The Commander’s breath comes out quick and hastily. Ozai can see blood leaking from the bandage and he hopes that he squeezed hard enough for the cloth to get stuck to his burn wound. “But for your sake, _friend_ , you better be telling me the truth.”

“Let’s say,” Zhao’s raspy voice is struggling and tears prick the man’s eyes as he speaks each word. It sounds as if he had eaten sandpaper. “For argument's sake that I do know who you’re talking about...You know I cannot tell you. You know the type of power he possesses. And you know that he will stop at nothing to get to that Watertribe bitch.”

Ozai is seething, but all eyes in the infirmary are on them. They might not be able to hear Commander Zhao’s words, but they all can see the Prince and Commander. It would gain Ozai nothing if he were to lose his temper completely and end Zhao’s pathetic life for information that he may or may not have.

“I’m going to figure out what you’re up too, Zhao and once I do, if I find that your plans have _anything_ remotely to do with shaming someone in my family then I’ll enjoy watching Zuko end your pathetic life. You already escaped death once with him, but if you keep sniffing around his girl I’m sure my son will find some way to stop you. And better yet, I’ll actually let him.”

Ozai has spent years trying to perfect his family; mostly because he wanted Firelord Azulon to see that his family is far superior to Iroh’s family; especially ever since Iroh lost his wife. But alas, no matter what Ozai did his father always pushed him harder.

If Zuko was not proficient in firebending then that was Ozai’s fault for not hiring the right trainer. If Azula could not control her lightning then that’s because Ozai didn’t teach her well enough. When Zuko started training in swords Azulon just laughed in Ozai’s face.

Zhao barks out a small laugh that quickly turns into a violent, painful cough. “He’s your son now? That coward? That weakling? You must be desperate _friend_ if you’re willing to put so much faith into someone you deemed dishonorable years ago for the whole Nation to see.”

Ozai sneers disdainfully upon the navy officer. “As far as I’m concerned, he’s not the one huddled on a bed because of losing an Agni Kai to someone much younger and inexperienced than him. I may have burned him to teach him a lesson, but I’m starting to think we have all underestimated Zuko.”

* * *

_Present_

Katara is engulfed in warmth.

Her back is snug against Zuko’s solid chest, his muscular thighs squeezing her thin waist, and his hands massaging her scalp.

His breath is warm on her neck, lips pressing small, intimate kisses to her exposed and covered skin.

“Don’t stop,” she breathes into the collar of his tunic; her breath washing over him. Although it’s at least eighty degrees out with the sun shining brightly down upon them, his skin still breaks out into goosebumps under her breath.

“I can’t wait until you can start wearing dresses with lower cuts again.” His mouth kisses her through the dress material once more. “I want to see my pretty little marks on you. I want everyone to see them.”

Katara bites her lip, rubbing back against him even though he has nowhere to go since he’s trapped between her and a large tree trunk.

He hits a particular nice spot on her scalp that has her mewling in pleasure like a damn kitten.

“I will literally give you anything you want if you don’t stop.”

She smiles when she hears Zuko’s breath hitch.

They only have an hour together in the middle of the day; something that is unheard of recently due to their crazy schedules.

“You’ve already given me everything I will ever need,” he whispers into the shell of her ear before his hands travel down her head to her shoulders where most of her tension is.

She really should be the one massaging him since she hasn’t sparred in a few days and his body literally looks like one giant bruise after his spar from the day before. He still won’t tell her who he sparred with, but she has a feeling, and she would talk to her dad about it later, but she doesn’t want Zuko to think she’s stepping in because she doubts his fighting capabilities. That’s really the complete opposite of what she thinks because she knows how capable he is, but that doesn’t mean she likes that her dad thinks he can just knock her boyfriend around.

But when they met for a private picnic for lunch in the royal gardens and they had settled on the ground, she didn’t stop Zuko from pulling her against his chest and letting his hands roam her body. 

She is running ragged that day and she knows it’s because of the night they shared before. After breakfast with her parents the morning before, and then dinner and countless rounds of sex that night, she had woken up right before the sun started to rise only to find Zuko in his office. She wasn’t really planning on initiating sex again but it was as if she had no control of her body.

She saw him in his office; shirtless, and wanted him.

It was that simple.

She doesn't think her body will ever stop wanting him.

But it’s not just his body either.

It’s his dedication, his rough side, his soft side that only makes an appearance for her, and his compassion that draws her to him. He’s passionate and dominant and she can trust him with her mind, body, and soul.

“So tell me why again I have to share you in the mornings,” she groans under his ministrations. “Didn’t we just agree that we would spar together? And now you’re canceling already?”

He’s working at a very difficult knot in her shoulders and she can't help but squirm against him. Something else is pressing against her lower back and she wonders how long it will take for them to make it back to his room before someone comes looking for them.

“Uncle came to speak to me about the Agni Kai this morning,” Zuko speaks lowly; always cautious of servants or guards hanging around even though they are supposed to be alone. “He saw that my fire turned blue and white briefly during the Agni Kai.”

“Is that common?”

She turns, chewing her bottom lip in worry because she has never seen fire just turn random colors before. She knows that Azula’s flames are all blue, but she’s never once seen Zuko’s change like that when sparring with Lu Ten.

Zuko frowns as well and she sees the look of concentration on his face as he explains. “Most firebenders' flames are orange and red, but some have blue flames like Azula. It’s not common. Not even my father or Uncle have different flame colors. And it’s even more rare for it to just appear suddenly; and especially for there to be two new colors appearing rather than just one. He wants me to start training with Master Jeong Jeong again like I’m some little kid.”

She knows that training with another firebending master is a touchy subject for Zuko. She knows that after years of being surrounded by Lu Ten who always received praise--whether deserved or not because he is the crown prince-- and then Azula who is a prodigy with bending was very hard on Zuko who always just felt adequate. It also didn’t help over the years to have a father like Ozai who basically always frowned upon Zuko because he wasn’t perfect.

“It won’t be like when you were young,” she says softly. Katara turns in his lap slightly, so she can cup his scarred cheek; not even realizing the difference between skin texture anymore. “He’s not training you because your father thinks you need to work harder. He’s training you because your _Uncle--the Firelord--_ thinks you’ve mastered firebending and are now surpassing a level that most don’t ever achieve.”

“You’re right.” But Katara can still see the doubt written across his face.

“Isn’t it better to control your firebending than to be reckless like Zhao?”

Zuko nods. “Yes, and I would like to master white flames as well. I don’t think I’ve ever met someone who can produce orange, blue, and white on purpose.”

Katara smiles when she hears some excitement laced within his self doubt. “You’ll do great. I know it.”

“But you are right,” Zuko concedes. “That means we won’t be able to practice hand to hand combat together in the mornings like we talked about.”

Their schedules are so busy it’s amazing to her that they even have time to talk for lunch that day.

She leans her head back and breathes in his musky scent once more. 

Zuko’s mornings will be spent with Master Jeong Jeong, then down at the training grounds with all other nations and his men, then war council meetings on Iroh’s insistence that he attends or the Peace Treaty Signings, and then she knows that he’s been meditating as well because he’s still trying to firebend without actually moving like King Bumi. It’s cute to watch, but she never will tell him that because she knows he’ll never let her watch him meditate again.

Her schedule is no less than Zuko’s as she has her parents to see while they’re visiting, research for the Peace Treaty Signings because she doesn't like feeling unprepared, sparring with Lu Ten because he doesn’t like going down to the training grounds with the soldiers, sometimes she spars with Suki as well, and she is still insistent on sitting in on War Council Meetings when they are called. Not to mention, she still goes into town to visit the hospital and has started going to the orphanage to see if she can be of some use. 

Her father had heard this morning on how she plans to attend the war meeting that afternoon and she still is a little annoyed at his response.

_“You know you don’t have to sit in on the meeting now that Bato and I are here. We are more than capable of making decisions with Sokka and Han as our seconds.”_

_“The top military men from all four nations are making decisions about the Rebels--the group of people trying to capture me--I would like to be informed of any future plans.”_

_“It’s not common for females to sit in on these meetings. You know we barely have female warriors in the Watertribe and then to actually have one sitting in on the meetings….it’s unheard of.”_

_“Are you telling me that I can’t?” She asked bluntly._

_“No,” Hakoda had frowned. “I think you’re too stubborn to listen to me even if that’s what I was saying. But you should know that I won’t be here forever, Katara. I will be leaving in a month's time to go back home to the Watertribe. I’ve been away long enough. Bato will be left here with your brother as his second in command.”_

_“And you don’t think Uncle Bato will want me in these meetings?” He’s not an uncle by blood but he’s her dad’s best friend and has always been in their lives. He’s more of an uncle than her mother’s brother who lives in the North._

_“I don’t think he’ll have a problem with you, but the Earth Kingdom might and maybe some of the Fire Nation. If your attendance starts distracting from the agenda of these meetings because they fight about your attendance every time you attend it may just be easier to wait for orders like everyone else.”_

“We’ll always have nights together if we don’t see each other throughout the day,” Zuko reminds her, breaking her out of her thoughts. He doesn’t sound happy about that, but she knows that he is right. They each have duties to attend to and just because she is not Fire Nation doesn’t mean she will abandon her projects at the hospital and orphanage.

She smiles though because she knows that he’s correct. Uli had moved several outfits into Zuko’s closet and some of her personal items like her hairbrush, hair pins, shoes, jewelry, and several bathroom items like perfume, oils, and skin cream. 

If it was too much for Zuko then he didn’t say anything as her Lady-in-Waiting organized her items right in front of him as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

“And pray tell, Prince Zuko,” she plays coy as she takes his arms and wraps them around her body. She doesn’t care if the sun is hot above them. “Just what do you plan on doing to me at night?”

“A little birdie told me that the Chef is preparing a special dessert for you tonight,” he hums nonchalantly. “I was thinking that after you eat your moon cake, then I could maybe have my dessert.”

Katara frowns. Why wouldn’t he just eat her favorite dessert with her?

“What’s your dessert?”

“My dessert,” he purrs in a deep, quiet voice, “Is sweet and juicy and just mine.”

She starts to ask him what it is when his hand trails to the slit in her dress and his calloused fingers touch the inside of her upper thigh. She all of a sudden understands.

“Oh.” Her legs rub together and a new kind of heat overtakes her body. “ _Oh!_ ”

His fingers dance along her naked flesh, until he reaches a point on her thigh where he has left a particular colorful love bit and she squirms.

“Do you want me to stop?”

Katara looks around and doesn’t see anyone at all. They should still have thirty minutes before they need to start heading inside, but being out in such a public garden--royal or not--has her slightly on edge.

She knows Rozi and Si are inside the doors though and they will announce if anyone were to interrupt them. Or at least they should announce another’s presence. 

He takes her silence as hesitation, and starts to pull his fingers back without complaint.

But she quickly reaches out and grabs his wrist. Zuko stills before she’s guiding his hands back to her core and she bucks shamelessly against his digits.

“Don’t stop,” she rasps out.

But his fingers still and she grows increasingly frustrated.

“I need you to ask nicely,” he chides lightly and just the idea that he’s making her ask has her bowing her head with a blush coating her cheeks. His fingers brush under her neck and she ignores the shiver shooting up her spine. 

The idea that they are out in the open, under the intensity of the very, _very_ bright sun reminds Katara that if she allows Zuko to venture further he will be able to _see_ everything!

Not that they aren’t familiar with each other’s bodies by now, but it’s always in his or her chambers, or at least on his very private balcony, with a fire going and low lit candles flickering. It’s never been so bright before.

Zuko stops instantly again because he just knows that her body is not reacting like how it usually does.

“We can stop,” he says. “I know you’re uncomfortable. Tell me what you’re thinking, please?”

“It’s not because of you,” Katara admits in an embarrassed tone. “What if someone were to see? And it’s so bright and what if you don’t like what you’ll be very clearly able to see in broad daylight?”

Zuko actually has the audacity to laugh and this makes her huff in anger. She swats his chest because she just told him something that puts her in a vulnerable position and she can feel his chest shaking against her.

“I’m sorry,” he apologizes through one more round of chuckles. He clears his throat, turning more serious. “I’m sorry. I’m not laughing at you. I’m laughing at just how...absurd you sound!”

“I don’t--”

“Katara,” he cuts her off with that tone that makes her thighs rub together. “You’re afraid that I won’t like what I see? You’re talking to someone who has a quarter of their face burned.”

“I’ve told you before, your mark doesn’t matter to me, Zuko.”

“Exactly,” he presses. “You have always looked past my mark as if it’s just a part of me. What makes you think I wouldn’t do the same for you? Anyways, what could you possibly be hiding from me that I haven’t seen before?”

He’s teasing now and she knows that he has a point.

“And,” he turns her face so his nose bumps hers before he presses a little kiss to her mouth. She leans up to chase him, but he pulls back to look into her eyes. “Do you honestly think I’d let anyone besides me see you in such a state of undress?”

“Well now that you put it that way, I feel kind of silly.”

“Katara, I’m never going to pressure you to do things you don’t want to do. I hope you know that.”

“I do, Zuko. I trust you.”

They’ve come a long way over the last few days.

“And if I cannot touch you right now the way that I want, then maybe you’ll allow me the honor of touching you in a different way?”

Zuko pulls a small, black box out of his side pocket, and hands it to her.

Katara gladly accepts it, her heart racing because she knows the customs of the Fire Nation and she knows a band of gold can easily fit inside the box. 

She opens it to see a beautiful silver bracelet with water and fire designs carved into it; not an engagement ring. She picks it up and smiles at how delicate and intricate the designs are.

There are blue and pale red jewels lining the bracelet as well. It’s not gaudy or too obscene--not like the jewels she has seen in portraits of past queens or Fire Ladies. 

“It’s beautiful.” She closes the lid and unclasps the bracelet. “Will you put it on me?”

She hands it to him and holds out her left wrist. It’s her wrist that doesn’t have a ‘Z’ etched into it permanently.

The bracelet is just big enough to cover the initial she has, but she doesn’t want to cover it. She’s proud of the mark and she knows it’s only a matter of time before her mother actually sees it or hears about it. She knows that some of the servants have seen due to helping her get dressed in the morning and they all gossip like hens except Uli. But Katara is preparing to defend herself against her parents’ judgement. She knows what the mark means for her future with Zuko. She’s willing to tie herself to him for the rest of her life if need be. However, she’s afraid her parents might think her too young.

Her tribe might marry at sixteen but she knows that her parents are seriously considering adopting Fire Nation customs and changing the age to eighteen.

“Thank you, and Zuko?”

“Hmm?”

“Will you please touch me?” Her cheeks are hot and she’s sure she’s blushing from chin to forehead, but she can’t ignore the heat in her belly any longer. “Did I ask nicely enough?” She adds coyly when his eyes go wide and he just blinks down at her as if he can't believe that she actually asked him.

Zuko recovers from his shock quickly though. His hand snakes up her thigh as his lips and tongue take over her mouth. 

His fingers suddenly meet skin and he goes higher and higher up her dress. She waits with bated breath for him to realize what she doesn’t have hidden beneath her powder blue dress.

She smirks victoriously as his fingers meet bare skin, and he travels up, up, and higher up still before nearing her very wet heat between her legs. She whimpers unapologetically when Zuko’s fingers caress her bare skin beneath her dress.

Heat and desire flood his eyes as he glares down at Katara. “Agni, Katara, a part of me wants to punish you for going around like this.”

She almost begs him too. She wonders briefly what that punishment would entail. She can hardly think or imagine as one of Zuko’s fingers slips easily inside of her.

Katara can feel his bulge underneath her thicken and harden and she knows that it must be somewhat painful for him, but Zuko makes no move to relieve his pressure. He concentrates solely on her pleasure.

He adds a second finger before setting a leisurely pace. “What the fuck were you thinking?” He growls against her skin and she knows from where his mouth is placed on her that if he had access to her neck then he would be adding another love bite to the collection.

What had she been thinking?

Oh yeah…

“I wanted to tease you a little tonight. When you undressed me I wanted to see your face when you realized I wasn’t wearing anything at all underneath...for you... _all day_.”

“Agni,” he gasps while baring his teeth. His face is so close to hers, but he’s not closing the gap as his fingers still relentlessly pump into her. “You’re going to drive me crazy. Now I’ll always be wondering what you have on underneath all these silky dresses. You’re messing with my head.”

Zuko closes his eyes, grazing the tip of his nose over Katara’s cheek and then down her neck as he inhales deeply. Small, warm kisses rain over her skin as she grinds shamelessly against his hand.

“Fuck,” He curses. “We need to get to our bedroom.”

If she wasn’t so wet and needy in that moment she would have taken time to realize that he said ‘our room’ instead of ‘his’ room.

“Don’t stop.” Her heart races as she turns her eyes back to him. “Please don’t stop, Zuko.”

“Look at me,” he whispers, finally taking her lips in short, quick kisses. “Agni, I love you.”

She jolts at the sensation of his thumb brushing over her hardened clit and she’s so close to her release. 

The pulse between Katara’s legs intensifies and throbs harder and harder. She wants to spread her legs so fucking bad but it’s one thing to do so when they are safe in their room, but another thing to do so in a public venue. Even if they are alone, something doesn’t feel exactly right with hiking up her dress and spreading her limbs like a common whore.

“Zuko,” she whines when he pulls his thumb away and she was so close, but he’s prolonging her release and she’s practically begging. “Please. I want to finish so badly.”

“Look at you,” he nearly growls in her ear. “Begging so nicely. Just for me, right?”

He presses against her clit again and she whimpers, trying to hold in the sounds as she chases the orgasm. 

“Keep whimpering like that,” he taunts. She knows he doesn’t mean it to be mean though. “It’s so fucking hot.”

His fingers swirl around and around, and Katara is so wet and frustrated that she doesn’t stop her desperate words from tumbling out of her mouth.

“Yes! Yes, yes, just for you, Zuko! Only you….just yours…. _yes_. Please!”

The fingers inside of her curl and with the pressure on her clit she’s ready to let go. He senses that and she allows his words to finally tip her over as he whispers darkly in her ear.

“Cum on my hand, Princess.” His mouth nips at her cloth covered neck again and his teeth tug none too gently and she imagines his teeth tugging a different part of her body that has her holding her breath as her climax hits. 

She’s stuck between wanting to scream his name and her whole body clenching tightly around his two fingers inside of her.

“That’s it, love,” he rumbles, “You’re such a bad girl, aren’t you, wearing nothing under your dress? You’re a good girl who’s only bad for me, right?”

She wonders if it’s possible to get off again on just his words and hot breath on the back of her neck alone?

She releases her breath, her thighs quivering as small, little whimpers escape. Zuko’s fingers pump into her very slowly, drawing out her orgasm for as long as possible until she’s completely liquified in his arms.

“Only you,” she sighs in delight, sinking down against him because she doesn’t think she can move. She had no idea that her body needed to climax so badly. “Just you, Zuko.”

Slowly, he withdraws his fingers, pulling them out from under her dress and she vaguely sees her wetness coating his skin. His fingers disappear from her peripheral and she just knows that he’s tasting her essence.

“Mmm,” he whispers, “You taste so fucking good. I can’t wait to have my dessert tonight.”

_Spirits! How can her body still want more?_

Suddenly the idea of spreading her legs wider for him seems ideal and not so bad if he keeps making her feel like this--in a complete state of bliss and ignorance.

“Sugar Queen, we know you’re around here!” Toph’s blunt and demanding voice calls out.

Katars doesn’t miss the way Zuko softly curses under his breath.

She quickly makes sure that her dress is appropriately placed and that the slit up the leg is not revealing anything that it shouldn’t, and she goes to get out of his embrace, but his arms tighten around her midsection.

“Baby cousin?” Lu Ten’s voice calls out next and the voice is closer than Toph’s. She can hear their footsteps.

“You’ve caused this problem,” Zuko rubs his very hard and obvious bulge against her back and she gasps at just how rigid he feels, “So you’re not getting up until my little issue goes away. Think you can do that for me?”

She giggles because a part of her wants to challenge him to see what Zuko will do, but another part of her knows that regardless of being in a private garden, somehow her friends have still found them and she doesn’t want to embarrass Zuko.

“Yes, my Prince,” she coos before quickly pressing one last kiss to his mouth and settling back in his arms as if he didn’t just have his fingers buried in her pussy less than a minute ago.

“Good, you’re here.” The Kyoshi Warrior literally plops down on the ground with Toph and Lu Ten. The usual cheerfulness of Suki is gone and replaced with a bitterness and darkness twisting her features. Katara sits up better, but doesn’t move from between Zuko’s legs. “Your ex-boyfriend is a dick. I’m going to kill him, Katara. I swear I will if I have to put up with anymore of his chauvinistic comments about females!”

“Ooh, chocolate covered nuts,” Lu Ten pillages through the remainder of their food. “Can I?”

“Have at it,” Zuko mumbles with a weary sigh.

Toph and Lu Ten both dig through the basket of miscellaneous food as Katara rubs the back of Suki’s hand in comfort.

“What did Jet say now other than the typical usual things?”

“Just that I shouldn’t be allowed at the War Council Meeting today because _everyone_ knows that it’s really his all _male_ group of Freedom Fighters that protect the Earth Kingdom. He also said that no one takes the Kyoshi Warriors seriously and that’s when I lost it and…”

“She hit him,” Toph says rather bluntly. “Right across the jaw...in front of whoever was around.”

“He just looked so smug and arrogant and he’s not better than me! I’ve sparred with him before and...he just got the better of me in this situation.”

“She got thrown out of training today and now has extra duties this week as punishment,” Toph says around a mouthful of whatever cheese she found in the basket.

Suki lets out an undignified ‘humph’ sound and Katara knows when Suki is like this it’s just best to let her rant and get her feelings out in the open before offering any kind of advice or comforting words.

But Zuko speaks up; quite awkwardly, but she finds it adorable. 

“Um...you want me to challenge him to a fight tomorrow and knock him out for you at training?”

All three guests look at them with big, blinking eyes before Suki actually lets out a laugh. “That’s great, I really needed to hear that. Nice one, Prince Zuko.”

It’s Zuko’s turn to sound confused. “I’m not kidding. I might not be a Kyoshi Warrior but you guys are very well quite known in the Fire Nation.”

Suki actually blushes and if they weren’t in front of Zuko and Lu Ten then she would definitely tease her oldest friend. “Oh, well, maybe not tomorrow. But if I get in trouble because of him again then I will definitely take you up on that offer. Thanks.”

“Yuck!” Lu Ten ungracefully spits out a mouthful of whatever he is holding. “What the hell is this? You should have asked for more ash banana bread because _whatever_ this is Zuko, is disgusting.”

Zuko yanks the blubbered seal meat out of Lu Ten’s hand and scowls. “That’s because this wasn’t for you. And how did you get in here anyways? I don’t see the point in Si and Rozi if they can’t even keep you out.”

Lu Ten smirks, getting ready to fire back something insulting, Katara is sure but it’s Suki that speaks up.

“Don’t worry, they did their job. Even when Toph played her blind girl card. They still wouldn’t let us two in. Prince Lu Ten saw them turn us away after five minutes of trying to haggle our way through the doors and so we took an unconventional approach of getting into the garden.”

Katara knows instantly who to look at as she eyes Toph who doesn't look the least bit sorry. “What did you do, Toph?”

“Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head over, Princess.”

“She bent us over the wall with her earthbending,” Lu Ten says all too happily before Toph actually slugs his arm. “Hey! That’s a punishable offense for even touching the crown prince without permission.”

Toph snorts and Katara can’t believe her friends. What must Zuko think of them and how candid and open they are? 

He must think they are uncivilized. 

“You weren’t supposed to tell them. Now I’m sure Sparky is gonna start having guards patrol the perimeter as well to keep us out from their date.” The way Toph says ‘date’ has the blind earthbender shuddering in disgust. She then smiles, all too sweetly at them and Katara knows that isn’t good. “Plus, I made sure we waited until after they were _finished_.”

“Fucking Agni,” Zuko curses quietly, but Katara doesn’t miss the way he swears. “Are you actually blind?” Zuko speaks out. 

“I see through my feet. I can sense vibrations.”

A bell sounds off in the distance and all five nearly groan.

“Ten minutes until I have to see Jet’s smug face again. You seriously have to stop me before I jump over the table and gauge his eyes out, okay?” Suki asks of Katara.

“You have my support,” Zuko says easily.

Katara elbows him as that earns a laugh from everyone.

“No one is gauging anyone’s eyes out. But…” Katara trails off, not quite sure how this will be received. But she knows Suki needs to train or else her anger really will build up. Not a lot of people know that about the Kyoshi Warrior. Also, Zuko did say he wants to brush up on hand to hand combat. “Why don’t we all meet at the old training grounds tonight? Suki and Zuko, you two can spar in hand to hand and Lu Ten, you can keep showing me how to use a wakizashi.”

“And what am I supposed to do?” Toph asks.

“You can throw rocks at Sokka.”

“Eh, sounds good.”

“I didn’t know you wanted to learn a weapon,” Zuko murmurs quietly as everyone else starts to stand up and stretch out their sore muscles before heading inside.

Katara no longer feels his hardness and figures that it must have gone away when her friends arrived.

“It was a last minute decision. Lu Ten offered one day and I figured it can’t hurt.”

She stands up and offers Zuko her hand which he takes easily. She goes to follow after the other three, but Zuko tugs her back so she collides with his chest. “You know, I can show you how to use a sword. I’m better than Lu Ten.”

She smiles coyly up at him. “I know that and I considered asking you at first, but I don’t want you to go easy on me because you’re afraid of hurting me.”

“I wouldn’t do that,” he scoffs. She gives him a look. “Okay, maybe I would at the beginning.”

“Exactly. Lu Ten doesn’t care if he cuts me.”

“He what?!” Zuko exclaims. He looks over her body as if he can see every mark that she has received.

Katara rolls her eyes. “I heal myself. Master healer and all. But I think you just made my point. I don’t want it to be easy. If we were to train, with what limited time we have together, then no holding back. Promise?”

He narrows his eyes, seeing her challenge. “Promise.”

* * *

Zuko is starting to learn slowly but surely the dynamic of Katara’s friend group. Suki is usually the sensible and reasonable girl. Sokka is supposed to be the sarcastic, comical friend. Toph is the blunt, sometimes unreasonable friend. Aang, who he’s only met in passing a few years ago, is the excitable friend that can’t sit still to save his supposed life. While Katara is the drop-anything, motherly type who constantly worries for her friends.

Zuko admires the way Katara is so dedicated to her friends. There aren’t many people in the world who would drop anything instantly to help someone; especially if they don’t gain anything from it.

As one of the Earth Kingdom Freedom Fighter leaders drones on and on a few seats down from Zuko, he catches Katara’s eye from across the room. Currently, the war room is set up with four rectangular, long tables making a large square. Zuko sees the boredom in her eyes as well and takes pity. He looks at the disgruntled Earth Kingdom advisor next to him--the very one who threw a fit when Toph came waltzing in at the beginning with a scroll from her parents--demanding that she be allowed to sit in the meetings now.

The way Suki and Katara had frowned at Toph when she entered has Zuko thinking that maybe Toph might have forged her parents’ request.

“This is unheard of!” The advisor nearly shouted at the beginning as King Bumi read the scroll as well.

Toph crossed her arms, barely flinching under the man’s heated voice. “You expect the Beifong family--the richest family in the Earth Kingdom, practically the world--to front your war, but won’t allow their _only_ heir to sit in on the council that decides how their money will be spent? My father is so close to pulling his funds if his request is not followed.”

“I’m sure we can make room for one more seat,” Iroh had spoken up when it seemed Toph was not budging.

The advisor who was against it, and still skeptical, is still sulking near Zuko and that was thirty minutes ago.

Katara follows his eyes and nearly laughs at the childlike behavior.

Her brother gives her a weird look when her half choke laugh turns to a cough to cover up her slip. 

“So basically,” Ozai cuts off the experienced Freedom Fighter who looks like Ozai just told him that he is a purple platypus bear. “You’re telling us that Aunt Wu and her servant girl are nowhere to be seen and that no one in that small village has seen her for months? Am I correct?”

“Yes, Prince Ozai,” the man grits out between clenched teeth. It’s clear that he’s not used to being interrupted. 

Zuko nearly smiles when the Earth Kingdom Leader, the one who was responsible for the small rag-tag group of Freedom Fighters that went searching for Aunt Wu, nearly splutters at his father’s treatment. It’s childish on Zuko’s part to feel any joy at the man’s discomfort. But Jet is the leader of the Freedom Fighters for King Kuei and works closely with the man presenting on behalf of King Bumi. Because of their association, Zuko can’t stop the small joy from spreading throughout his body that he’s not the one being chastised under his father’s demeanor. Instead, it’s a colleague of Jet’s.

“So what I just summarized in ten seconds has taken you thirty minutes to explain. Anything else on the matter that we should all know about? Keep it limited to twenty seconds if you can,” his father sneers with no room left in his tone for someone disobedient. 

The man gawks at his father’s audacity but even King Bumi waves his hand flippantly for his Freedom Fighter to continue. 

With a huff he starts. “When we finally entered her establishment it looked like a struggle had broken out. No one knows anything more on the matter. Of course, we kept everything quiet as well when we went searching. We didn’t want to worry the civilians.”

The fighter still doesn’t sit; even when Ozai strikes him down with a single glare.

“Anything else worth noting?”

“She has a sister...here, in the Fire Nation.”

“Splendid,” Iroh cuts in before Ozai is sure to snap once more. “Master Fohu, I’ll allow you to take as many as my men as you think necessary to lead you safely through our lands to retrieve the sister. Is that acceptable?”

“Yes, Firelord. Thank you.”

“Now,” Iroh continues. “Do we think this sister...what’s her name?”

“Mu, your excellence.”

Aunt Wu and Mu, Zuko things to himself, who in their right minds would name their children that?

But his uncle doesn’t seem to fester on the names. “Very well. Now, do we think Aunt Mu is gifted with such _extraordinary_ talents as her sister?”

Fohu sits down, clearly done presenting anything noteworthy of his little adventure to collect Aunt Wu unsuccessfully.

Ozai sneers. “Brother, you don’t honestly believe that there are Fortune Tellers amongst us, do you?”

“Why not?” Iroh asks aghast. “We have benders of all four elements. We have benders who have created their own bending. Take Miss Beifong for example. She can metal bend. We didn’t know that was possible until she showed us. We even have dragons and Penguin-Tigers, and Lemur-Storks that we once thought of as being extinct. Not to mention we have spirits that enter and leave our world. Like Lo Ho, Ro Sho Ki, and Heiro. Is it really such a stretch to believe in fortune tellers too?”

Zuko knows his father is intimidating, but if there’s one person who has never been afraid of his father then it’s his Uncle. 

Not one single person disputes his uncle.

“Let’s table this discussion for another time until we actually speak to Aunt Mu. An emergency meeting will be called as soon as she’s located and brought to the capital. Any objections?” Iroh asks.

No one speaks.

“Then the meeting adjourned everyone.”

As people start gathering their things to leave and start ushering out the door, Uli is pushing her way through and this catches Zuko’s attention because not once has he ever seen the servant push herself through throngs of people; military people nonetheless.

“Princess Katara, Princess Katara,” she calls. “I have a message for you. For you and your friends actually.”

Lu Ten grabs Zuko by the tunic sleeve and pulls him over because of course his cousin likes a good gossip story as much as the talkative servants.

“Monk Gyatso and Master Aang have arrived at the palace. They flew in on a giant sky bison while this meeting was taking place. He’s...he’s asking to see you specifically, and,” Uli adds hurriedly, “he’s asked about your brother and Lady Toph and Suki as well, but he really seems adamant on seeing you.”

Toph snorts. “Here we go again.”

Katara cuts her a look so cold that Zuko is shocked to see such a look cross her face. The look may not have the same effect on Toph, but it’s dark enough that even the blind girl must sense the anger radiating from Katara.

“Don’t start, Toph. He lost practically everyone he’s ever grown up with.”

“You can’t baby him forever, you know. The guys’ fourteen. Marrying age in the Earth Kingdom; practically a man.”

“I know all this,” Katara snaps, “But he just _lost_ nearly everyone he’s ever cared about. I”m supposed to what? Just ignore him or better yet, I could say _I’m sorry you lost practically everyone you care about Aang and that the group that’s trying to capture me is trying to kill you now too. But I can’t talk to you because you have a giant crush on me. Bye!_ ”

“This just got interesting,” Lu Ten whispers to Zuko.

What is wrong with his cousin!

Toph taps her chin in mock thoughtfulness. “Then try again because from what he’s told me, Aang still believes that you’re meant for each other.”

As if Zuko needs another reason to not care for Aang the airbender, he now finds out that this prodigy _boy_ is in love with Katara. Zuko can still remember hearing about and meeting Aang who had mastered airbending by the age of ten. That is something that is so unheard of that his father was livid that Zuko wasn’t a prodigy that he could parade around and boast about as well.

His anger might have been misplaced all those years ago, and he was willing to overlook his feelings for Katara’s sake, but now hearing about Aang’s love for Katara, and not even from Katara herself, makes uneasiness and slight anguish settle in the pit of his stomach.

This is something Katara should have mentioned and she knows it because when he levels her with narrowed eyes she looks away from him, letting her hair curtain her so she can avoid his eyesight even more.

“Princess Katara?” Uli speaks up quietly; Zuko forgetting that the servant was even standing with them. “Should I tell Master Aang that you’re busy with something?”

“No, of course not. Which wing is he in?”

“He’s actually in the stables. He’s with his sky bison right now.”

“We’ll all go,” Katara says; leaving no room for Toph to dispute.

“Toph,” Sokka speaks up as they all trickle out of the room. “Maybe it’s best to just let Katara do this. You weren’t there during that attack. You didn’t see how devastating it was to witness practically a whole temple be massacred. It was...I can’t even…” For the first time since meeting Sokka, Zuko is sure this is one of the only times he’s been serious.

“It’s okay,” Suki holds the boy’s hand in comfort. “We understand it’s hard to talk about.”

But do they really? Not one of them has seen an entire air temple, hundreds of people, be slaughtered, except for Sokka.

“Then he needs all of us more than ever,” the stubborn girl says. “That means you too, Sparky,” Toph snaps.

How did she even know he was planning on ducking down a dark hallway without anyone noticing?

But that’s a lie because Katara would have noticed.

His waterbender looks at him with hurt and confusion and he hates that he caused that look to cross her face, but she’s the one who kept something from him. He should be upset with her; not the other way around.

She bites her lips, looks towards the hallway they need to take to get to the stables and then back towards him.

“You guys go ahead. I’ll catch up,” she tells her friends.

“You sure?” Suki asks.

“Yeah.” She puts on a fake smile, and Zuko doesn’t understand how her friends believe that. “I’ll be there in a minute.”

When they’re alone the silence is suffocating. If his shaggy hair wasn’t in a top knot then Zuko would be running his hand through it in frustration, but because it is he settles on pinching the bridge of his nose instead.

“You’re mad.”

“I’m not mad,” he says quietly. “I’m confused as to why you would hide this. Did you not think I would find out that Aang is in love with you? You knew he was coming. You’ve had days to tell me. Instead, Toph just blurts it out as if everyone knew but me.” He blows out a breath in annoyance. “I mean, you were just going to introduce us without giving me a heads up that he loves you? You were just going to let me be clueless and naive to the situation. Like a fool?”

“Zuko,” she reaches out for him but he doesn’t want to be comforted right now. He knows that he’ll instantly just listen to her if he allows her anywhere near him. He pulls away and she looks as if he’s just slapped her. “I didn’t want to ruin what we had going. Everything was just so perfect and I knew that with Aang coming this might happen. It’s happened before with Jet and I just didn’t want to have the same fight over and over again.”

“I’m not Jet, Katara,” he snaps. “If you would have told me I wouldn’t have fought against you. I can’t blame you for Aang being in love with you. As long as you don’t share feelings back then I’m mature enough to handle the fact that yet another person wants to be with you.”

“I’m sorry,” she cries. “I really am. And you’re right. Yours and my relationship is nothing like my past. I should have trusted that you’d let me explain.”

“You should have had more faith in me than what you did.”

“I know that now.” This time she reaches out for him and he allows it because he hates that he can see anguish on her angelic face. He only wants to see her happy; not upset and sad because of him. “Zuko?” She asks quietly. Hesitantly, she reaches up and cups his face. She doesn’t look away from him when she speaks next. 

“I’m really sorry. I should have told you. And I know that I probably don’t have any right to ask you this right now, but is there anyway that you can trust that I don’t feel the same way for Aang, like at all? He’s my friend, but he’s always wanted more and I just could never bring myself to date him. He’s like a younger brother; a mini version of Sokka sans the sarcasm and pessimistic attitude.”

Zuko’s resolve slowly melts as she looks up at him with such sincerity in her eyes. Her fingers are so soft against his cheeks as she steps marginally closer to him and he can feel her body pressed against his front. 

“I love you; only you, and,” she struggles to say the next words, but she does so anyway, “And...if you don’t feel comfortable with me being around Aang then I won’t. It’ll be hard because he’s my friend, but I understand if--”

“Stop.” He can’t stand to hear how she’ll compromise herself for him. “I would never ask you to do that. If I did then you would just end up resenting me.” Zuko sighs, and he can’t believe Katara would willingly give someone so important up for him. He really doesn’t understand how he became so lucky to deserve her. He pushes her curls back and caresses her smooth skin under her ear and neck. “You don’t feel anything for him?”

“Just friendship.”

“And if you do--”

“I won’t.”

He reiterates. “And if you do you’ll tell me?”

“Zuko…” She grabs his wrist and touches the ‘K’ there. “You’re it for me. I meant it.”

“No more secret guys I should know about?” Zuko asks wearily because he doesn’t think he can handle knowing that someone else might be in love with his girl. He has all the trust and faith in Katara. But seriously, it is annoying knowing that when they enter the room nearly half the guys either want to fuck her or are in love with her. 

She bites her lower lip and he pulls it free from her gleaming teeth. “Well, Haru and his family were here for the ball, but I think they left after the attack. His father is slightly older so I think the attack really tired him out.”

“Haru?” Zuko asks dryly. “Haru as in the Earthbender with a mustache?”

“Yes, but he’s also kind and thoughtful, besides his horrible taste in facial hair. And he’s also _just_ a friend,” she emphasizes. 

“How do you know Haru?”

“Zuko, don’t you know by now that I know everyone?”

He chuckles; the matter being settled. “Come on,” he chooses to ignore her bait because he’s ten seconds away from crushing her small body against his and locking them in the nearest room. But Aang has called upon her and he’s not going to separate them just because the airbender is in love with his girlfriend. 

They make it to the stables within ten minutes and Zuko sees everyone else up ahead near a giant sky bison who is munching away on hay.

It’s as if the sun is still out as the air is humid and has the stale smell of manure from the other animals. 

Suki and Sokka part and Zuko can see orange and yellow before his eyes settle on the bald head of the monk. Aang is nearly as tall as him, but four years younger. He’s lankier too and Zuko guesses it might be because he’s vegetarian and has a harder time finding protein to help build muscle. But then again, the air nomads are peaceful people and find they have no need to build muscle when they tend to stay away from politics and war.

Katara stops walking as they near the group and Aang’s grey eyes land on her. Zuko feels insignificant as Aang only looks at Katara with a deep pain in his eyes. There are tears that are threatening to fall and Zuko can see a white bandage peeking out from the boy’s tunic. He must have gotten hurt somehow in the fight.

“Hey Katara,” Aang hiccups.

Katara doesn’t say anything as she rushes forward and wraps her arms around him. Zuko watches as Aang engulfs her body; it doesn’t matter that he’s lanky as fuck becuase he’s still taller and wider than Katara. 

The airbender buries his face in her hair as Katara holds him.

“Oh Aang,” she whispers sadly, her own voice laced with despair. “It’s going to be okay.”

But she doesn’t truly know that. 

Not a single person in their new found group can predict the future. And they’re all about to see just how far they can be pushed before their strength starts to fade away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Feelings? Let me know :)


	20. Bad Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More angst? I thought we were done with that? Not even close...  
> Thanks for reading!

A few days have passed since Aang and Master Gyatso came to the palace but it feels like such a short amount of time for everything that has been changing since their arrival. 

The Northern and Western Air Temples decided that they are no longer joining the other three nations in fighting against the rebels. There were some Earth Kingdom generals who pressed them about the issue, but for the most part the Fire Nation and Watertribe respected the peaceful monks' decisions. Katara knows they did not make the decision lightly.

Who’s left of the Southern Air Temple and the Eastern Air Temple are staying to fight, however. 

Another change that was happening is that with an unanimous vote, Aang will now reside in the palace under watchful guards--even though he’s a prodigy-- for his own safety. He had no new information on why the rebels would want him killed on sight, but as proven with Katara, if the rebels want something done then they won’t stop trying until they accomplish their task.

Furthermore, Aunt Mu has not been located, but they aren’t expecting King Bumi’s Freedom Fighters back for at least another week with the older woman and so Katara knows her time is running short. 

If anyone has noticed her strange behavior then no one has said anything.

She busies herself with training excessively and holed up in the library under the pretense that she’s preparing for the end of the Peace Treaty Signing. And when those two answers don’t explain her ragged and sleep deprived appearance then she blames it on getting ready for the ceremonial end of the Peace Treaty Summit ball that is supposed to take place in a few days time. When she does have a few extra moments to herself she busies herself by helping Lady Ursa and her mother with ball preparations. But that’s only when her eyes are too tired to stay open after reading through hundreds of scrolls and catalogued history of the four nations.

Katara didn’t know if Ursa would be able to pull it off, but the woman, along with Kya’s help, has been working tirelessly with earthbenders to restore the palace to what it once was before the attack. 

Katara knows it’s risky having another ball, but this time every nation has assured the people that all guards will be on duty and actively on watch for constant threats.

Katara is wide awake now, staring up at the ceiling in Zukos’ room-- _their room_ \--she corrects herself.

But will he even want to share a room with her once it’s revealed by the end of the week what they have been hiding from him? What _she’s_ been hiding from him?

She can picture a look of disgust on his face. Not repulsed by her keeping her very last secret guarded, but rather by the information she will reveal.

Any hot-blooded male will find her worthless by the end of the week.

Tears prick her eyes but she refuses to let them fall.

Sleep evades her further and she turns on her side to see Zuko lying peacefully.

The sun is nearing, but it’s not quite waking time yet for Zuko.

If he has noticed her waking with the sun then he hasn’t said anything. Zuko probably thinks she’s adjusting to Fire Nation time by now. Afterall, it’s been nearly ten weeks.

She reaches out tentatively, wanting this moment with him to last forever. She goes to touch his cheek, wanting to feel his warmth, but she gasps suddenly when his hand shoots out and he grabs her wrist without even opening an eye.

He smiles because he can’t see the unshed tears in her eyes.

“You should be sleeping,” he chides lightly. “I thought I wore you out last night.”

She blushes thinking of the various rounds of sex they had after retiring for the night.

She wants to be selfish and memorize everything about their loving, tender moments together.

And so, Katara hadn’t wanted to go to bed. She wanted to be selfish and spend as much time with Zuko as possible before he tosses her to the side by the end of the week.

Yes, they have their blood promise, but she’s willing to revoke it if it means he’ll be happier in the future without her.

He might not think so right now, but eventually, he’ll find someone else with less drama and someone who will be able to provide him with a better future--one that’s filled with love and happiness and many, many heirs.

Katara will only hold him back.

Her brave Prince very seldomly admits this, but she knows the whispers about his scar bother him still and he’s still so self conscious, and soon he’ll be smart enough to realize that the whispers will never stop if he attaches himself to her.

The whispers won’t be about his scar. They’ll turn into whispers about his eventual wife who can’t perform her wifely duties.

She’s realized it recently.

So it’s only a matter of time before he does as well.

“You did,” she assures him quietly; not wanting to spoil this moment with loud voices.

After her bath, he had surprised her by hauling her up onto the bathroom counter and kneeling before her. He had looked up at her with his lust filled, golden eyes and pleasured her with his mouth. He wasn’t done with her and as they made their way to the bed he had taken her from behind while Katara submitted herself willingly.

She’ll miss the feeling of being taken care of once she breaks his heart.

She’ll miss a lot of things.

She’ll miss his smile that he lets slip in moments like these.

Zuko traces his fingers down her wrist until he is grasping her hand lightly. He pulls her palm to his mouth, his eyes still closed, and he presses a soft kiss to the inside of her hand.

She’ll miss his tenderness and passion.

She’ll miss his golden eyes that sparkle like the flames he produces.

His dedication is like no other and Katara is sure she’ll meet no one else who is as loyal as the prince.

“I wasn’t too rough last night, was I?” He murmurs.

She moves her body closer, pressing against him until she’s flushed against his side and her arm is wrapped securely around his naked torso.

Inhaling his scent, Katara memorizes it.

“No, my Prince. It was exactly what I needed.”

She remembers the sting of his hand against her ass and how surprised she was when his cock buried itself inside of her. Zuko had grabbed her skin and kneaded the flesh to soothe the sting before laying his hand on her once more.

The second sting against her flesh had her crying out for more as she fisted the sheets between her fingers in pure, wild need and ecstasy.

Katara is sure that she will find no one like Zuko.

She knows she will not want to either.

“A slap on the ass?” He jokes. “How romantic,” he chides himself and when she looks up past her hair, she sees him scowling. “I’ll promise to do better though.”

“No, stop that,” she reprimands now. “You know exactly what I like and need. I never asked for romance.”

“You’re really okay?”

He tugs gently on the ends of her hair, and she tips her head back so he can finally look into her eyes for the first time that early, early morning. 

She’s glad that she has her emotions under control now. Katara finds that the less she sleeps the more she loses control and unravels.

“I’m really okay. Better than okay,” she purrs while stretching up lazily to kiss him good morning.

Katara never thought she would respond well to something so primal as the position they tried the night before. Zuko had called it ‘animal style’ and although the name and position has Katara blushing now, she definitely wasn’t blushing when she came around his cock, crying out with desperate need to be filled by him. She never wanted to release him.

“Then tell me what’s wrong,” he whispers. His other hand cups her face before rubbing soothing circles against her skin and neck, cradling her head but also effectively making it so she can’t turn away.

How does he know something is wrong?

She can’t lie to him anymore. She refuses to deny his accusations and so she does the one thing she knows that will get her out of answering.

She presses her lips to his and climbs atop his body. 

Katara straddles Zuko, slowly sliding down his waist and lean hips before her core is aligned with his already hardened member.

“I love you,” she murmurs truthfully, with all of her heart, before she slides down upon him.

She makes Zuko forget his question.

* * *

The following day Katara is presented with ten different types of flower arrangements. She’s sitting at a table with Ursa, Toph and her mother. The Florist is busy perfecting the arrangements before Ursa ultimately makes the final decision for the ball later that week.

“I heard you made quite the impression yesterday at the summit, Katara,” Ursa smiles. “Governor Ukano is quite outraged I hear. It serves him right though. Especially how he has treated the people.”

“People like him don’t deserve to lead and govern cities,” Kya agrees wholeheartedly.

Katara blushes under the women’s praise. The way Ukano was abusing his power finally came up at the Summit and it was decided upon unanimously that he would be stripped of his power and face a trial.

“I just hope the city can recover quickly so they can move forward and prosper,” Katara hums.

“Oh,” Lady Ursa coos bashfully and the young girl is not immune to her mother’s look as well. “I hope you don’t mind me saying, but you’re such an extraordinary young woman, Katara. You’ll make a great wife and mother someday. Your passion and thoughtfulness for others is a rare quality that is hard to come by in our world.”

Katara knows that Lady Ursa is referencing the first class people they associate with. In their world, most women Katara’s age only care about one thing: marrying up in society.

“Oh, uh…” Katara blushes nonetheless. “Thank you, Lady Ursa.”

The two mothers share a look that has Katara uneasy. Kya smiles wistfully and it’s as if her mother is a young girl again; daydreaming away.

“Can you imagine a baby with Katara’s eyes and Zuko’s complexion?”

Ursa lets out a small squeal of excitement. “Or what about the wedding celebration? Two cultures merging into one We’ll set a new tradition; a new style for others to be inspired by!”

Katara doesn’t realize that she is frozen until Toph kicks her under the table. The blind girl gives her a curious look before the waterbender smiles forcefully towards both mothers who are already planning her future with Zuko over the course of the next thirty years it seems.

Suddenly, the air in the stale room is stifling hot and Katara’s fingers start to shake. She clasps her hands together and hurriedly puts them under the table before either mother can see. If Toph notices--which she probably does--she doesn’t say anything about the shaking.

Instead, she whispers “You okay?” 

The words like ‘babies’ and ‘dresses’ and ‘veils’ and ‘grandbabies’ fill her head.

Katara tugs at the high neck of her dress and sucks in small breaths. She is doing everything possible to breathe evenly, but she feels as if her lungs cannot get enough air.

She nods, not trusting her voice, but then realizes that the action is lost on Toph.

This has happened before, but only for a few times after nightmares that still plague her memory of the North. 

And lately when she does dream of the Rebel army and how she almost was captured with a spear through her shoulder she has Zuko in bed next to her. She wakes in his arms and it’s as if his arms are anchors that remind her that she’s not in the North. She’s safe in the palace; in their bed.

But now the mere mention of her future with Zuko is causing her chest to hurt and her stomach to seize up.

It never used to be like this, but the reality of Mu coming to the palace shortly is opening old wounds that she thought were closed.

Her heart pounds and she swears she can actually hear it in her head. Her breath is restricted and she has to get out of there before either mother notices or else they’ll have more questions for her. Questions that she promised she wouldn’t answer.

“W-water,” she croaks; and dashes out of the room without waiting for anyone to say something.

She moves quickly, avoiding servants as she tries to make her way to her actual room that Iroh had placed her in. She doesn’t need to be reminded of the fact that she’ll be losing Zuko any day now by entering their antechamber.

Katara turns the final corner and her room is in sight, but her hands are clawing at her dress, needing the offending item off.

All of a sudden the dusky pink dress she is wearing is ivory with a dark, navy blue sash around the waist. But her waist is not her own as it’s grown in size. She can’t see her feet and she swears she can feel a slight kick against her abdomen.

She’s in a wedding gown while pregnant and she needs it off; right that instant.

“Katara?” Toph calls and for once the girl is worried as she rushes towards her friend.

Katara can’t stop her body from hunching over and leaning against the wall as she quivers and shakes, inhaling deep breaths of air but not really breathing.

“Tell me what’s wrong. What should I do?”

“Dress...can’t breathe...hurts…”

“Come on,” Toph wraps her arms around Katara and urges her forward. Katara doesn’t see where she’s being led, but she trusts Toph and when the door shuts behind them she collapses on the ground, her hands bracing forward to help catch her.

“I can’t...c-can’t...too much….”

“Spirits,” Toph curses and Katara can vaguely hear her friend prattling around, searching for something. “Take a deep breath. You’re okay.”

She’s not okay.

She won’t be okay until she talks to Zuko and he’s the one person that she can’t talk to.

Tears stream from her eyes and down her face and she can’t see past the water.

Toph is back at her side, kneeling on the ground next to her and her nimble fingers try to unbutton the little circles along Katara’s back, but she’s shaking too bad and Toph can’t actually see.

“T-Toph...air…off…”

She’s hysterical. 

“I can’t get the buttons! Who designed this fucking thing?”

It’s a question that Katara can’t answer as her throat tightens up and bile tickles the back of her esophagus. 

“Rip...rip it…” she pleads, scratching at her neckline once more.

Toph doesn’t waste any time as she gathers whatever material she can find on Katara’s back and rips with all of her might. The sound of fabric falling apart and the door opening happens all at once. Footsteps, from a distance, echo in Katara’s mind as she still scratches at her throat and chest.

The dress gives in the front as cold air hits her hot skin and she knows that Toph succeeded in getting the dress off of her.

Material pools around the front of Katara as she does her best to hold it to her chest, but her breathing is barely normal again and her chest and back won’t stop prickling.

“What the hell happened?” Zuko’s voice fills the area.

Katara shuts her eyes, still on her knees and one hand on the ground as her other hand holds the dress material to her breasts.

Zuko is in front of her in an instant, and Katara breathes through her mouth, perspiration and tears leaving her cheeks damp.

“What the hell Toph?” Sokka’s voice snaps.

“Hey, Katara, it’s okay,” Zuko soothes as if he’s talking to a small, baby turtleduck. His large, warm hands pull her against his chest and he crushes himself against her. “It’s okay. It’s okay, I promise.”

He’s hugging her the way she hugged him when he had his panic attack, and that was right before he told her something he thought was unforgivable. 

Maybe, just maybe, she can tell him the truth. She wants to at that moment, but her brother’s voice is a reminder that she and her friends made a pact to never talk.

“She couldn’t breathe, Sokka. What was I supposed to do? Just let her _die_?”

“You didn’t need to rip her dress. What if someone were to see? That would ruin her--”

“If you say reputation I’ll chuck a boulder at you,” Toph threatens.

“What’s on your back, Katara?” Aang’s voice speaks up from over her shoulder.

She clenches her eyes shut, leans her forehead against Zuko’s shoulder and allows his scent to calm her racing heart.

Zuko’s hands trail over her back, trying to help her calm down, but her skin starts to feel itchy again and something isn’t right.

“You brought her to the wrong room,” Sokka keeps talking to Toph.

“No,” Toph says boldly. “This is the right room. Look around, genius, she and Sparky practically live together now.”

“It’s just a rash,” Zuko reassures her lightly, as if it’s a common everyday thing for her skin to break out. If he’s worried or freaked out then he’s doing a great job at hiding it. “Probably from the panic attack. You’re okay,” he reminds her; pressing a kiss to her temple. 

“Yikes,” Aang shudders; pulling back as if he can contract it. “It looks painful.”

Katara rasps out, trying to gain some semblance of her dignity back because of course her friends had to find her like this. Toph and Zuko are fine. Zuko has seen her at her worst and best and Toph isn’t the judgmental type, but she doesn’t need Sokka or Aang hanging over her shoulder. 

“Just itchy,” she whispers. “Zuko, can you…” the words get stuck in her throat. “...I just need a cold bath. It’ll help with the swelling and then I can try to heal.”

“Right.” He frowns down at her for a second before tearing his eyes away and standing up, facing her three friends. “You three need to leave.”

“What, but I’m her brother and--”

“ _Now_.”

“She needs us,” Aang tries to say, but there’s retreating footsteps anyways as Katara stands as gracefully as possible while holding her dress to her chest for modesty.

“No,” Zuko bites out, his patience running thin. “She doesn’t. Katara’s fine.”

He shuts the door in their faces.

Everything that happens next feels as if she’s watching her and Zuko from outside of her body; as if she’s just a viewer of a play and her body is on autopilot.

She goes through the motions without feeling.

Zuko ushers her into the bathroom, sitting her down on a chair as he runs the water to fill the bath. He keeps the temperature slightly colder than room temperature. He doesn’t add any oils to stop further irritation. 

Katara is still clutching the dress to her chest, and when the bath is filled to a sufficient height, Zuko turns to her and slowly approaches.

He’s so much taller than her now and she swears he’s grown over the last few months of knowing him.

“Can I?” He asks gently, indicating to her dress that her fingers have a death grip on.

She blinks up at him owlishly before realizing he’s asking if he can take her dress and strip her down.

Giving permission, Zuko slowly pries her fingers off of the fabric, one by one, until he’s lowering the ruined material onto the ground. He helps her step out of her undergarments and lowers her into the water.

It’s cold, but nothing she can’t handle since she used to baths in the South Pole.

She draws her knees up to her chest, while leaning forward slightly. Her chin rests on the top of her knees while she shuts her eyes. One lone tear travels down her cheek as her body slowly realizes just how exhausted it really is.

Zuko sits on the side of the tub, a sponge in hand. He lets it expand with water before he gently squeezes it above her back; letting the water fall onto her skin without actual contact. She only flinches once during the first initial contact of water.

“How do you feel?” He finally breaks the silence.

“Better.” She really does. Maybe it’s the water and because she’s a waterbender. Or maybe it’s because she’s escaped their mothers who are set on them providing at least five grandbabies. 

“Zuko, I--”

“Katara, what--”

They both stop and a small giggle bubbles from her stomach; the tension breaking ever so slightly.

Zuko smiles at her, his thumb reaching towards her face and lightly tracing her lip that has slightly curled up in her own small smile.

“There’s my girl,” he praises. “Are you ready to tell me what happened?”

“I had a panic attack.”

“I know that,” he presses. “Want to tell me why you had a panic attack? What were you and Toph doing that brought upon _that_?”

Her throat closes up again and she’s so close to telling Zuko.

_“Then we agree,” Sokka’s voice rings through her head. “No one can ever know.”_

_“I don’t feel right about this,” Katara says gravely. “But if you think it’s for the best.”_

_“I’m with Sugar Queen on this one, Snuzzles.”_

_“I think Sokka’s right, you guys,” Aang admits. “This won’t work if we don’t all agree.”_

Zuko blows out a breath and she knows he must be confused and slightly irritated by her lack of communication.

“Agni, Katara, do you know what went through my head when I found you gasping for breath on the ground?” 

She shakes her head silently, feeling like a little kid getting scolded by her parents.

Zuko runs his hand through his hair before he realizes that getting angry isn’t the right thing to do at that moment.

“I was scared...terrified actually...and I thought, what could possibly have happened to make such a strong person like Katara crumble like this?”

“I’m sorry,” she whispers because she doesn’t know what else to say. 

“Come on,” Zuko stands up and grabs a big, fluffy towel that is folded neatly off to the side. “There’s nothing to be sorry for. I just wish you would tell me so I could help.”

He holds open the towel and Katara stands on shaky legs. She steps into his embrace as he wraps the towel around her.

“Does your back feel better?”

“Yes, thank you.”

“Good.” He presses a kiss to her forehead and she stays nuzzled between his arms.

She only has a few more days before she has to absolutely let him go and she wants to make sure that when she does leave him that he has other options. She doesn’t want to hold him back. Katara wants Zuko to move on and be happy with someone else because that’s what he deserves. 

He deserves to move up in ranks in the army. He deserves to marry a woman who is worthy of his love and unusual devotion. It’s rare to find a nobleman who doesn’t visit the brothels while married. Zuko deserves a woman who will provide him with an abundance of children. Someone he can grow old with and watch as their children have children of their own.

* * *

Zuko lays in bed propped up by multiple pillows. Katara is lying next to him, however, his waterbender is on her stomach, her bare back practically glowing with the candlelight around the room. The red, silk sheets are strewn carelessly over her lower back, barely covering the curve of her ass as she cradles her head against her arms for a pillow.

He can count at least two love bites on her body from where he’s sitting, but he’s pretty sure there’s more on her body. 

“You’re staring,” she mumbles.

He really thought she was asleep. He doesn’t understand how she is still awake when she had practically looked dead on her feet when she entered their bedchamber. 

Zuko wants to question her. He’s not oblivious to the way that she yawns when no one is watching. He’s always watching. Doesn’t she understand that? He’s not stupid and ignorant to the way that the dark circles under her eyes are becoming more prominent each day. 

He knows that she’s been training every morning with Lu Ten in swords. He knows that she’s holed up in the library practically every free moment that she has doing research. He at first believed her when she said it was for the Peace Signings, however, they are nearly over and there’s not much left on the agenda. There should be no research. 

However, she’s still relentlessly scouring the library as if she’s in search of something. He doesn’t know what, but Zuko wants to find out.

It’s either that or she’s hiding something from him. He doesn’t have proof of what she could be hiding and he really hopes that she isn’t, but sometimes he doubts that Katara is being one hundred percent truthful with him. It’s as if they will have these amazing and pure moments where she’s all he can see and picture in the world, and he thinks that she’s feeling the same thing, but then she’ll blink and look away from him. Zuko can see the doubt and shame running through her eyes before she gives him a small, shaky smile. 

What is Katara hiding from him?

At first, when Lu Ten asked Zuko why Katara seemed distant and peculiar Zuko thought it was because Aang had come to the palace and they were just trying to find some sort of balance between being friends and her obviously not sharing the same feelings with the monk.

But then when Suki had mentioned Katara being abnormal the following day, Zuko had made the excuse that maybe it was because Chief Hakoda and Kya would be taking their leave in a few weeks. Katara will miss her parents.

But then Jet had taunted him that morning on the training grounds. Zuko had tried to ignore the Freedom Fighter; he really did. He tried just focusing on his men and going through military tactics with several other colonals and lieutenants, but Jet had forced his way through Zuko’s walls. 

_“Let me guess,” Jet sneered, “She’s barely talking to you? Doesn’t sleep well at night; even for a waterbender? She shuts herself off and avoids any real conversations with you?” Jet laughed. “You’re losing Kat and you don’t even know it. The same thing happened to my relationship with her and before I knew it I was buried cock deep in another person and she was writing me a fucking letter that ended our relationship.”_

Zuko refuses to leave Katara. He refuses to let her go as well.

Unless, of course, she absolutely wants to leave him and can look him in the eye and tell him so.

He wants her to be happy, but he’s adamant he can make her happy. 

But until she does tell Zuko otherwise then he will fight enough for the both of them and their relationship.

“You’re supposed to be sleeping,” he mumbles, tracing a hand down her bare back. He doesn’t miss the way that she shivers and responds to his touch; even after they have literally touched every single inch of each other.

She peeks one eye open to look up at him and curls her lips into a small, coy smile. “It’s late. You should be sleeping too.”

He honestly would have been sleeping if it weren’t for Katara and her weird behaviour lately. His plan was to watch her fall asleep. Zuko can’t remember the last time he actually has seen her shut her eyes and enter the land of dreams. It’s been at least a week since he can remember waking before her for the day.

Now, it seems like Katara rises with the sun with him. She also stays up later than him; claiming it’s because of the moon’s pull.

After seeing her with her panic attack, he’s starting to really worry.

“What do you think of Ty Lee?” She asks suddenly. Katara tilts her head to look up at him in a more comfortable position. 

Zuko frowns, not knowing where that question came from, but he’ll appease her. “She’s talkative.”

A giggle falls from her lips and Zuko can’t help but smile as well. 

“I’m talkative, Zuko.”

“Then she’s too talkative, Katara,” he stresses her name. “At least what you have to say I am interested in. She’s filled with too much idle chit-chat.”

“Okay,” she furrows her eyebrows before smiling once more. “What about On Ji?”

“Who?”

Katara swats at his leg playfully. “You know who I’m talking about. She is the Advisor of Coins’ daughter? She’s cute, right?”

“Advisor Shen has a daughter?”

Katara rolls her eyes. “ _Yes_ ,” she urges, “Brown hair? Dark eyes?”

“So like half the Fire Nation?”

“Ugh, you’re hopeless,” Katara shakes her head and Zuko chuckles because this is the first honest to Agni conversation they’ve had in a while where they aren’t talking about the Rebels or their past or any sort of drama and trauma. “Okay, I know this girl named Song from the Earth Kingdom. Her mom’s a medical worker and really talented with herbs. I think you would like her.”

“Her mom or Song?” Zuko jokes.

“Song,” Katara swats at Zuko’s leg; another laugh escaping.

“I’m sure I’ll like any friend of yours.”

“Song is sweet,” Katara says eventually after he thinks they’ve already dropped this random conversation. “She’s great with medicine, nice to her village, and cares for her mother.” Zuko listens to Katara describe her friend, but he’s finding that he’s having a hard time concentrating fully because his girlfriend has now turned onto her side so she’s completely facing him and the covers are still bunched around the curve of her hips. 

He’s trying not to be a huge buffoon and be totally obvious but the swell of her naked breasts rising and falling with each of her words is becoming distracting.

Zuko can’t help it when his eyes drift over her dusky nipples that are pebbled from the colder air. All he wants to do is sink down and cover them with his warm mouth; pulling and tugging until she’s calling his name once more.

“--and even with no siblings she’ll one day make an amazing mother; I just know it. Not to mention, Song will make a great wife as well. She makes the best roast duck.”

He had zoned out and only caught the end of what Katara was saying.

“Hmm,” he stalls, shifting himself onto his side so they're mirroring each other. Zuko props his head up with one arm as his other hand reaches forward and idly plays with Katara’s slim fingers; unconsciously running freely over her naked ring finger. “That sounds nice, princess. I’ll meet whoever you want me to meet. I’m sure I’ll like all of your friends.”

A beat of silence passes and Zuko mistakes that beat as being done. He reaches forward, cups her head, and brings his face closer to hers. He’s about to press his lips to Katara’s once more before she whispers something that stops him dead in his tracks.

“What about Mai?”

“What about her, Katara?” The words sound foreign in Zuko’s mouth as his eyes glaze over at the sight of Katara laid bare before him. He may have seen her naked countless times now, and he may have explored her body so thoroughly the night before that he has it nearly memorized as much as his, but he still is awe struck by her.

He loves her perfection just as much as her imperfections.

He’s not oblivious to the way that her scars on her body come out when she’s in warm water in the bathroom. Zuko saw the area where the spear went through her clavicle for the first time mornings ago when he heated the water a little too hot and the pink splotch of skin showed itself for the first time. 

Katara was embarrassed by it, but Zuko thinks it makes her more human.

She’s not perfect, but she’s perfect for him.

“She’s...pretty, isn’t she?” It sounds as if Katara has to choke out the words and now this conversation is escalating to the point where Zuko isn’t sure what they are talking about exactly. “I mean, you had to think she was attractive at some point considering you courted her.”

What were they talking about?

Oh yeah...Mai…. _why the fuck were they talking about her?_

“Years ago when I was an idiot boy who didn’t know what he wanted,” he scoffs; thinking back to how he would have done anything his father wanted him too before his scar. That included dating the Governor’s daughter so their families could eventually be tied together forever.

“Now,” he purrs as he rolls over and cages Katara in below him. His legs and lower body press against Katara who instinctively wrap her legs around his lower hips. Zuko uses his arms to hold him above her body, just slightly so he can look down at her sprawled beneath him. “I know better. I find that I’m much attracted to you.”

He swivels downwards and his cock rubs against her slick folds.

“Zuko!” She laughs, her hands grasping his shoulders. She doesn’t push him further or pull him in closer. “I’m being serious here!”

But she’s giggling and rubbing her core against him shamelessly nonetheless.

“I’m being serious here too,” he insists. “Agni, Katara,” he groans while rubbing his thumb over her nipple. Her breath shakes. “I love your freckle right here.” Zuko nips lightly at the freckle that is near the top of her bust; borderline scandalous. “I admire the way you don’t shy away from me even though I give you plenty of opportunities too.”

Zuko’s hand trails down her naked side, and squeezes her lower hip; making Katara gasp. She jerks, but instead of covering herself she presses up into him for any kind of friction.

Chills spread across Zuko’s back and he wants more. 

“Your compassion for others, the need to always help and give and give and give until you have nothing left, is both endearing and annoying.”

It may make him a bad person, but he doesn’t hide his feelings from her. He does find her compassion irritating at times when he can see just how draining it is to be so selfless. 

He wishes for once that his waterbender would just be selfish with something; anything really.

Zuko’s eyes stay locked on Katara’s dark blue orbs, watching as they turn slightly darker before his eyes. He takes one of her hands and guides two of her fingers down between Katara’s legs. He slowly, giving her time to pull back, slides her two fingers inside of her.

“Zu _ko_!” She arches up and her body shakes already.

“I don’t want Mai,” he says low and slow; a dangerous tone because just thinking of another woman while being with Katara starts creating angry ripples throughout his body. “I. Just. Want. You.”

He slides her fingers out of her body and brings her hand back up. He slips each finger into his mouth, sucking her juices off.

Zuko leans down, pressing his weight just hard enough into her to let Katara know that he’s not going anywhere. He presses a hot kiss below her ear before whispering, “Delicious.”

* * *

“Talk to your girlfriend!” Lu Ten yells and Zuko looks around frantically as the four servants scattered amongst the hall all look away in embarrassment as they pretend they didn’t just hear the crown prince yell. “Something is seriously wrong! I actually _beat_ her when we fought today. I never win.”

“She’s fine,” Zuko bristles but something nags at him in the corner of his mind and Lu Ten’s words cause worry to take over. “I mean...we have another ball tonight for the end of the Peace Summit, and you remember what happened three weeks ago...she’s worried about the Rebels. She doesn’t want anyone else to get hurt. She blames herself.”

Zuko lists those facts hollowly; as if he has them memorized word for word, which he does because those are the same excuses that Katara has told him over and over and over again the last three days.

Lu Ten snorts. “You don’t seriously believe that, do you? Can you honestly look me in the eye and tell me that you believe those lies?”

Zuko looks at his cousin, but can’t bring himself to keep his gaze. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Zuko stops suddenly and hits the wall. “Fuck!” His breathing is fast and hard and he wants to punch something else. He doesn't know what, but he has to release this anger somehow. “I’m losing her. I don’t know how or why, but I’m losing her.”

“Talk to her.”

“Don’t you think I’ve tried?” 

“I think,” Lu Ten starts with a smirk, “That no matter how thick the palace walls are, I can still hear you two going at it every night as if you're a jackrabbit-mole. You spend way more time fucking than actually talking.”

Zuko bristles. If it were any other topic he might tease Lu Ten back. Who would have thought that his sex crazed cousin would be telling Zuko that he was having sex too much without talking?

Instead, he just pushes past his cousin and keeps walking towards their wing of the palace.

“ _This is your fault_!”

Katara?

Zuko is about to turn the corner, but Lu Ten grabs his arm and throws him back. “Just wait,” he whispers.

This isn’t right. They shouldn’t be eavesdropping. 

But if it’s really a private conversation, Zuko reasons with himself, then it shouldn’t be had out in the open. Especially not with their room so close by that Katara could have gone there to speak to whoever she was speaking too.

“ _My fault?”_

She’s talking to her brother.

“ _Spirits, yes, Sokka! This is your fault!”_ Zuko can practically hear the desperation and tears lacing her voice. It’s as if his waterbender’s throat is clogged with emotion. " _We should have come clean. We should have told someone, anyone, about Aunt Wu! And now,”_ Katara’s voice catches on the tears Zuko can picture in his mind. His fingers curl, holding himself back even though every fiber of his being is telling him to go to her. “ _And now...he’s going to leave me because of this.”_

 _“He hasn’t so far, has he?”_ Toph’s voice is quiet and well reserved for her usual bluntness, but Zuko doesn’t care because clearly Katara is talking about him. “ _T_ _here’s still time. He’s crazy about you.”_

_“This is too much. We were supposed to be done with the secrets and he’s going to be so hurt that I lied.”_

“ _She can’t tell him_ .” Now it’s Aang speaking up and _what the hell_ is the first thing to fly through Zuko’s mind. He knows her friends are close, but what else is Katara hiding that has her so desperate? _“Isn’t it safer for everyone if we stay quiet?”_

“ _Look at where that got us, Aang?”_ Katara bites out bitterly; nearing hysterics. _“I’ve been attacked four fucking times. Aunt Wu has been missing for months! Your whole temple was decimated because of this! How many more people have to suffer and die because of what we’re hiding? We need to tell someone….it’s the right thing to do...it has to be...we were stupid kids two years ago….we didn’t know that this would hurt anyone...I have to tell him.”_

_“No.”_

_“What do you think will happen, Sokka? Huh? Her sister is being brought to the capital as we speak. She’ll be here any day! Our secret is either going to come out for all the war council or we pick someone to go to for help and pray to the Spirits that somehow we didn’t hurt people unnecessarily.”_

There is a long silence and Zuko’s heart is pounding. 

_“I’m telling Zuko at least._ ” Katara sniffles as her words get caught in a hiccup laced with more tears and despair. “ _I don’t care about anyone else right now, but I care enough to tell him at least.”_

_“Then tell him. We’ll support you and once he knows then maybe he will know who we can tell about Aunt Wu. Maybe his uncle? After all, he is the Firelord. One of the most important people in the world; not to mention an ex-general. That has to count for something.”_

_“Toph!”_ Sokka exclaims. “ _Speak for yourself.”_

 _“He’s going to find out sooner or later. I say we’re done listening to you and Aang. We might not have believed in the fortune, or prophecy or Katara’s destiny, or whatever you want to call it, but obviously there are people who found out and_ **_do_ ** _believe in it, and it’s enough people to build an army! There’s no need for her to lose her relationship over this when we’re all about to lose pretty much everything else when it comes time to fight.”_

 _“It’s okay, Katara,”_ Aang’s voice soothes and at this Zuko peeks around the corner and he’s a second away from charging forward and ripping the airbender away from her.

Aang has his arms around her, cradling Katara against him as he holds her close. Katara breaks down in Aang’s arms and Zuko feels jealous that she can be so open with Aang and allow the airbender to take care of her, but yet, she’s hiding something from him that is the cause of her distress.

“Shh,” Aang whispers against her hair and when his hands drop significantly lower than what Zuko deems appropriate for friends, he charges forward, swatting Lu Ten’s hand away from trying to stop him.

* * *

Katara is ready to pull away from Aang. His hands feel wrong on her body. His voice is not soothing. His lanky body causes her to tense more than it should. This hug doesn’t feel right; not when she knows that it should be Zuko she should be talking to and hugging. If it were any other time then she is sure that this hug wouldn’t feel so wrong, however, it’s not Aang that she craves. It’s strictly Zuko. 

She has it bad for the firebender.

She knows that Aang means well, but he doesn’t even comprehend just why she’s so upset. He doesn’t know that her heart is literally tearing itself into pieces because she knows that what she has to tell Zuko will hurt him.

Maybe not at first because children aren’t something they’ve talked about, but that’s what women are for in their world. That’s how their worth is deemed, unfortunately. It’s not fair and it’s not right and Katara tries so hard to be perfect with everything she does because she is more than a woman put on the earth to produce heirs, but no matter what, all men see when they look at her is her worth in child bearing years.

She may be a princess, she may be royal in most eyes, and her friends and family may see her as someone who is more than just a person to spread their legs, but in most places of the world all women are seen as people who must produce children.

Zuko may stay with her because he loves her, but ultimately, she’ll be making him pick between his love for her and a future that he doesn't even know he’s giving up. She refuses to hurt him in the long run and so she has to tell him what she’s been hiding. 

But then Aang’s hands drop a little lower on her and she is about to snap and push him away because they may be friends and he may feel something more for her, but she loves Zuko regardless of their rocky relationship currently. She will not allow another man to hold her like this who isn’t Zuko. 

But Zuko is suddenly storming around the corner and the first thought Katara has is that she loves him.

But then she realizes that his teeth are clenched and he grabs Aang by the collar of his robes, and hauls him away from Katara and against a wall.

Katara gasps as Aang’s body crashes against the solid stone and Toph actually has the decency to yelp in surprise. They must have all been upset since no one heard Zuko approach.

“Whoa, whoa, stop!” Aang holds up his hands in a surrender motion, but Zuko stands in front of him; tense and ready for a fight.

“Zuko, stop,” Katara yells to try to get his attention. But she knows that if she were to switch positions with him and find Mai wrapped around him when he’s been distant all week then she would have the same reaction. In fact, she’s surprised he’s not breathing fire yet. She’s sure she would have icicles made and thrown at the woman if in reverse.

Zuko shakes Aang, growling lowly in his face. “What the hell were you doing?”

“We were just hugging. I was helping!” Aang tells him.

Everyone is frozen and Lu Ten comes around the corner because of course he’s with Zuko and they were listening.

Katara can’t dwell on that now and she can’t blame him for eavesdropping. The hallway is an inappropriate place for this.

But she can’t tell Zuko like this either and he’s out for answers. She needs to do this in private or else he’ll feel like she’s cornering him, or worse, he’ll try to placate her and make her happy when he really needs to think about his future long and hard.

“No,” she cuts in before Zuko can growl something else, “You weren’t, Aang. I know you thought you were, but you weren’t. And Zuko--”

“You don’t touch her,” Zuko cuts off to speak in Aang’s face. The message is loud and clear.

“It wasn’t like that,” Aang argues weakly. “Just let me explain and--”

“I saw enough. She’s upset, you touched her, and then your fucking hands dropped to take advantage of her. Pretty clear from my point of view,” Zuko seethes.

“Enough,” she commands. Katara puts a hand on Zuko, but he stands up straight, shrugging out of her touch and turns his attention on her.

Aang straightens as well, and moves out from between the wall and Zuko. That’s a smart move.

Zuko’s eyes lock on hers. His golden gaze holds her frozen, and it’s hard to breathe because she can see it in his eyes. She always sees it.

The longing. The love. The need. The confusion lately.

But now it’s different. Now, there’s a hesitance that wasn’t there before. It’s as if Zuko is unsure of what to do with her.

“What’s going on, Katara? You’re not sleeping. You’re barely eating. You’re losing spars, always looking distant, and I’ve tried listening to you, I really have. I had faith in you that you would tell me the truth but you’ve lied over and over agains this past week and now I know you’re hiding something.”

Katara inches forward, her head bowed meekly because he is right. She has taken advantage of his blind trust and used it to hide her one last secret.

She’s a monster.

Zuko’s voice drops and becomes softer. “You throw yourself into project after project; projects that aren’t even for the Watertribe. You started volunteering at the orphanage, the hospital, the infirmary here, and you go to the library at all hours of the day. I feel like I’m losing you to everything else in your life. Like…”

“Like I have no room for you anymore in my life,” Katara finishes for him and she feels like the worst person, but if he allows her to explain then maybe he’ll understand. 

Just not in front of their friends.

Zuko doesn’t respond, and so she knows that she’s right. 

“I’m not anyone’s pet,” she tells him. “I am more than just a princess who is bound to marry a prince or governor or king.”

“Why?” He asks.

Why am I more, Katara wonders, he can’t be serious.

“Because I need to be useful. I need to show my value.”

“Why?”

Katara is nearing hysterics again because she’s so close to just blurting out her reason, but if she laughs it’s not out of amusement. No, it’s out of anger for the situation they’re in.

“I’m not a trophy. I’m not a bargaining chip like most men see. I can do other things than sit still and look pretty and smooth talk a room about stupid designs like flowers and centerpieces. I can be more than just a wife and a … and a…”

“Why?” Zuko inches closer still until he’s right in front of her and she has to pull back to look up at him.

Tears start to fill her eyes because she knows what Zuko is doing. She opens her mouth to speak, but she can't find the words.

“I don’t want you to be disappointed in me,” she whispers. “Because the moment I tell you my last secret you’ll be disappointed. Maybe not at first, but you will eventually.”

Zuko’s fingers lower under her chin when she looks away and he forces her to look up. 

“Why?”

“Because I can’t...I…,” she swallows around the bitter lump in her throat. “I can’t have children, Zuko. I can’t give you an heir. I can’t give our mothers the many grandbabies they are already planning. I can’t give us a family! And I know you and our friends see me as more than just a female whose only purpose is to bare children, but in our world, that’s my _one_ job really. The men provide and the women stay home and have children.”

Zuko doesn’t advance. He stands there while Katara’s heart beats as if it’s breaking at the life that she can’t give him. But at the same time a weight has been lifted off of her shoulders. She didn’t want to do this in front of everyone, but ultimately it’s nice to know that she won’t have to have this conversation over and over again.

And she knows that there are other options. Those options are practically unheard of though. There’s adoption, but only some people see that as a true option in giving Zuko an heir. If they choose that route then the child will constantly have to fight to prove that he’s Zuko’s true heir. 

There’s also the option of hiring a concubine to carry Zuko’s child while Katara can still raise the baby as if it’s her own. But she cannot sit by and watch Zuko impregnate another woman. Just the idea of Zuko with another woman has her throat tightening, but she might have to get used to the idea if he chooses to leave her.

Which he might.

Not today, she’s sure. He loves her. But eventually, when they’re older, and there’s pressure from every single noble and advisor to produce an heir, he might break down and leave her for someone who can complete their wifely duties.

Zuko still doesn’t say anything as if he’s in shock and Katara needs him to really hear her.

“If you stay with me,” she touches the ‘Z’ on the inside of her wrist because that’s more of a forever commitment to Zuko than any ring or necklace ever can be, “Then we can’t have any children together, Zuko.”

Her words are as plain as can be so they’ll help Zuko process them.

She waits, holding her breath, as she looks up at him. 

He’s going to console her any minute. He’s going to tell her that they’ll figure it out. That it really won’t matter to him. She’s sure he’s going to tell her it’s not the end of the world.

Zuko turns and walks away. 

He leaves the hallway, leaving Katara standing there with tears on her cheeks. She’s hollow inside and her body aches with loneliness.

Zuko hates her. Spirits, he hates her.

She can’t breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Katara isn't perfect; not by a long shot. She has her secrets and demons too.
> 
> Don't be mad at Zuko for just walking away. 
> 
> This is just one big mess and hopefully it all works out!
> 
> Let me know what you think :)


	21. Bleed for Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you might recognize dialogue from the episode in season one of Avatar when they visit Aunt Wu. A lot of her lines are taken from the show.

Katara physically cannot stop the sniffle that betrays how she feels as she watches Zuko disappear from sight. Her hands shake. Spirits, he actually walked away.

She closes her eyes and hangs her head in shame because she knew that this would be too much and she didn’t even get a chance to explain the  _ why _ part. 

Katara was expecting anger. 

She was expecting Zuko to yell.

She was expecting him to demand an explanation.

She was expecting him to even maybe comfort her and reassure her that they could work past this.

But she was not prepared for him to walk away.

If she had a clear head she would realize that walking away was his best option.

It was the mature option if he didn’t want to get into a screaming match with her.

“What in the actual fuck,” Sokka growls behind her.  _ First her brother is upset she wanted to tell Zuko and now he’s upset that Zuko isn’t sticking around to hear their story?  _ She wants to laugh at the irony, but a choked sob bursts forth unexpectedly before she can tamper down her feelings and place an impassive look on her face. “We’re going to kill him. Come on Toph.”

Lu Ten and Aang step forward, and Aang reaches out to try to either hold her or hug her again, but didn’t he learn last time that she doesn’t want to be hugged by him? She just wants Zuko. Katara shakes them both away gently.

“It’s okay. I’m okay, really.” Katara wipes her eyes and moves forward towards the room she shares with Zuko now. He has to come back eventually and she’ll be there waiting because she owes him the whole truth and nothing but. “Excuse me, please.”

She hurries behind the door, covering her mouth with her hand, so no one can hear the sobs breaking through her facade.

She slides down the wooden door, not trusting her legs to hold her up as she thinks back to the day nearly three years ago now that changed her life.

It’s a day that only Sokka, Toph, and Aang know about--along with Aunt Wu and possibly her assistant. The four friends had kept it a secret, and it wasn’t until the first War Council about the Rebels that she and Sokka put together why the Rebels are after her and possibly after Aang’s death.

* * *

_ Close to three years ago... _

_ “Can I get you some tea or some of Aunt Wu’s special bean curd puffs?” A girl, no older than twelve asks with two giant pigtail buns on both sides of her head. _

_ Katara and Toph take a seat on one of the many pillows as they wait for the supposed fortuneteller to come read their fortunes while Aang looks forlornly down at the taken spot next to Katara, and Sokka stands with his arms crossed. _

_ Yes, they were traveling with her parents who had trade business with this small Earth Kingdom village, but Kya and Hakoda had told the kids that they could have an afternoon to explore as long as they stayed out of trouble. Katara and Aang had heard about a fortuneteller and thought it would be fun to try while Sokka put up a huge fuss because he definitely didn’t believe in ‘witchcraft’. _

_ Katara doesn’t really know if she believes or not, but she thought it would be fun regardless. She might learn if she’ll marry and how many children she might conceive in the future, and if it ended up being false then it wouldn’t matter because this was just supposed to be all fun and games; a time to pass the afternoon. _

_ Toph was indifferent. She was just glad her parents had agreed to let Kya be her guardian as they traveled. She hated being cooped up in her house and wanted to see the world--figuratively speaking. Her parents keep such a tight leash on their daughter due to her being blind, and as her friend, Katara had asked her mother to offer to be a pseudo guardian to the small girl so Toph could accompany them on their journey through the Earth Kingdom. _

_ “I’ll take a puff,” Sokka says; food being the only thing to lift his spirits. When Meng, the servant girl, disappears, Sokka complains rather loudly, “I can’t believe we’re choosing to spend our limited free time here.” _

_ “Try to keep an open mind, brother. There are things in this world that just can’t be explained. I mean, wouldn’t it be nice to have some insight into your future?” _

_ Sokka still doesn’t look amused. “I know my future. When dad steps down I’ll be Chief. Easy. Done.” _

_ Before Katara can berate her brother further, an older woman with streaks of grey running through her once all black hair steps out from behind the partition. “Welcome, young travelers. Don’t be shy. Come come.” _

_ Sokka looks put out that he never did get that bean puff while Katara helps Toph stand and all four kids follow the famous Aunt Wu. _

_ “So,” Toph draws out, “What can you tell us about the future? Am I going to remain the Earth Rumble Champion?” _

_ “If only the future were that easy, child,” Aunt Wu says calmly; motioning for the four to take a seat across from her on the ground. _

_ Aunt Wu starts with Toph and performs a palm reading. She talks about Toph’s love line--something that doesn’t interest the earthbender in the slightest-- and she does mention that Toph is in for some good fortune in the future.  _

_ “That’s good enough for me,” the blind girl cheers. _

_ Aunt Wu shuffles a desk of worn cards and asks Aang to pick three. She reads her tarot cards as Aang awaits anxiously. _

_ After answering a few of Aang’s questions, Aunt Wu turns to Sokka who is raising his eyebrow defiantly. She doesn’t read his palm or have him pick a bone or cards. Instead, she matches Sokka’ stare and says point blank, “Your future is full of struggle and anguish. Most of it will be self inflicted.” _

_ “But you didn’t read my palms or  _ **_anything_ ** _ ,” Sokka complains. _

_ Katara bites back a laugh as Aunt Wu scowls and resets the items on the table for her turn. _

_ “I don’t need to. It’s written all over your face.” Aunt Wu says before smiling at Katara. _

_ “Now Princess,” They hadn’t even exchanged names and somehow Aunt Wu just knows. Katara’s slight skepticism slowly starts to melt away. “This is the most reliable way of telling the future. The bones never lie.” Aunt Wu motions to the urn that is filled with bones from various different animals. At least Katara hopes they are animal bones. “Go on. Pick one.” _

_ Maybe Katara should have taken her time; this was her future after all, but she takes the first bone that she sees. _

_ “Good, good. Now throw it on the fire. The heat makes cracks in the bones, and I read the bone cracks to tell your destiny.” _

_ Seconds go by and when nothing happens at first she and Aang both lean in to see the bone unmoving in the flames. _

_ But then within a second a snapping sound resonates the air and Katara can see a deep shatter in the bone.  _

_ “Wow,” Aang ‘oohs’ and ‘aahs. “That’s a big crack, Katara.” _

_ The bone keeps cracking and cracking and Katara looks desperately to Aunt Wu for any insight, but the woman looks surprised and even a little scared.  _

_ “I’ve never seen this before,” she stammers; never once taking her eyes away from the fire. _

_ The bone shatters into a million tiny particles, the flames glowing red hot before spiraling into the air ten feet. Sokka has the common sense to pull Toph back as Katara, Aang, and Aunt Wu all cover their faces and jump back as well. _

_ “Oh my,” Aunt Wu exclaims as dark red smoke fills the air. But as soon as the flames jumped into the air, the sooner they dissipated and within a blink of an eye the room was cleared and the only thing that was left of the fire was grey ash. _

_ “Your destiny---you poor child--it’s...this is incredible. I can't believe it,” she says excitedly, getting to her feet at once. She starts a sentence only to stop herself in excitement and tries to start another. _

_ She rushes over to Katara who has also started to stand with her friends. Aunt Wu grips her upper arms so tightly she’s sure she’s going to have finger prints on her skin, but the woman is looking at her so frantically as words rush out of her mouth. “What I am about to tell you cannot leave this room. For your safety as well as for the safety of your future children.” _

_ Aunt Wu shakes Katara as she stands frozen in shock...fear...confusion...all three? Katara doesn’t know, but now she’s not so certain she wants to know her future. _

_ “Promise me, child. Promise me right now,” Aunt Wu is practically shouting in her face. _

_ “Ye--yeah. Yes, I promise you.” _

_ “Katara,” Sokka hisses. _

_ “You will be involved in a great battle; a long and grueling conflict between the forces of good and evil. A battle whose outcome will determine the fate of the whole world!” _

_ Katara is sure there are a million questions she should ask, but her words get clogged in her throat as the grip on her arms tighten even further.  _

_ “You have been blessed, Princess. You are O Escolhido--The Chosen.” _

_ “Wait, wait, wait a minute,” Sokka interrupts as he pries Aunt Wu’s hands off of Katara’s frozen body.  _

_ “There is no time,” Aunt Wu cuts him off. “The spirits have chosen you, Princess Katara of the Watertribe, and it is your destiny. That first crack in the bone represents the great love you will share. It’s one of a kind. It won't be easy. It won't be fun at times, but you will meet one of the world’s most powerful benders and he will put his children in you.” _

_ Aang smiles at this, but Katara doesn’t have time to tell him that it won’t be him. He’s like a little brother. _

_ “Your children will be the most powerful beings to ever walk this earth. Have you ever heard of the Avatar?” _

_ “Maybe...Gran Gran used to tell us stories about how there was one person who could learn all four elements and it was their job to bring peace to the four nations; balance...no one has seen or heard from the Avatar in over eight hundred years though. They are extinct.” _

_ “Yes,” Aunt Wu nods enthusiastically. “They are extinct. Their line has been cut off. Now, I’m not saying your children will be avatars, but they will be just as powerful--if not, moreso. You are the chosen one, O Escolhido, and the prophecy says ‘from within, she will bring forth the end’.” _

_ “Hold up,” Toph cuts in brashly. “Let me get this straight. You’re saying that Katara is ‘The Chosen One’?” _

_ “Yes.” _

_ “She will marry and have children with some powerful bender?” _

_ “I didn’t say marry. But have children? Yes.” _

_ “And these children will bring forth the end?” _

_ “Precisely.” _

_ “Okay,” Toph nods sharply. “I’m all caught up.” _

_ “Your children will be the most powerful benders to ever walk this earth,” Aunt Wu once again gravely says. It’s a warning, Katara realizes.  _

_ Powerful beings meant danger. Danger for who? The fourteen year old wasn’t sure, and she isn’t sure she wants to find out either. _

_ “And what did the red smoke mean?” Aang asks because Katara is still frozen. _

_ This can’t be right. _

_ Aunt Wu’s face drops and she gently cups Katara’s face. “You’re just a girl,” she murmurs. “And I am so sorry to burden you with this, but your path is not an easy one. In fact, it’s one of the most dangerous I’ve ever seen. There will be violence, anger, and aggression in your future. If people in this world find out who and what you are then they will not stop until--” _

_ “Until they use me,” Katara cuts her off. She may be young but she knows exactly what Aunt Wu is hinting at. If people were to ever believe this so-called prophecy then they will think they can use Katara’s children as weapons for control, power, or chaos. _

_ Katara can never let that happen; regardless if Aunt Wu is correct or not. _

_ “Exactly, sweet child,” Aunt Wu confirms sadly. “Or, they may choose the alternative option.” _

_ “Which is?” Sokka asks. _

_ “They may not want to use you, Princess. They may want to stop you...to end your life before you can perform your duties.” _

_ Spirits...Katara should have never asked about her future.  _

_ “So what’s to stop every male from trying to impregnate Sugar Queen?” _

_ “Toph!” Sokka yells in disgust. _

_ “What?” Toph shrugs and even though Katara did not have the courage to ask, she is glad that Toph did. _

_ “Long ago, long before we started cataloging anything, news of a ritual was talked about; passed down from generation to generation about The Chosen One. A ritual that only the O Escolhido can perform  _ **_willingly_ ** _. For it is only on the night of a full moon, when blood is spilled and you give claim and ownership of yourself to one person can you bear the man’s child.” _

_ “You mean the monsters who will bring forth the end?” Sokka deadpans and for some reason her brother’s words cause Katara to shiver. _

_ Katara already knows what Aunt Wu is going to say, but the fortuneteller says it anyway. _

_ “Precisely.” _

_ After the four kids leave Aunt Wu’s, they find a spot in a nearby forest to avoid any citizens from overhearing. _

_ Katara is still in a daze as she sits on the cold, hard ground. _

_ She just wanted to know if her future husband would be handsome. Would he be from the Watertribe? Would her parents marry her to a prince of another nation? How many children would she get to love? _

_ But this is too much. _

_ “I think I’m going to be sick,” she mumbles as her stomach quivers. _

_ “Who should we tell? We need help,” Aang says. “We’re not going to let anything bad happen to you, Katara.” _

_ “Didn’t you hear Aunt Wu? We can’t tell anyone,” Sokka says suddenly. “The more people who know,” he thinks out loud, “Then the bigger the chance that someone else finds out. And I’m not about to let anyone think they can force Katara into doing this stupid ritual. It’s creepy and if the wrong person were to even think they could make you do this then--” Sokka doesn’t need to finish for Katara to know what could happen to her and her body. _

_ “But if we told your parents then maybe--” Aang is cut off. _

_ “Our parents cannot know,” Katara says. “If Aunt Wu is correct then whoever knows will be put in danger! I can’t do that to my mom or dad.” Katara doesn’t think she can do that to anyone. _

_ Sokka frowns and scratches his chin. “Katara’s right. Our parents can’t know. They’ll be in danger. Our parents are Chief and Chieftess. If someone thought they could use this against our parents then who knows what could happen. Anyone who knows will be in danger. We already are.” _

_ “So we’re supposed to just be quiet about this? Pretend we didn’t hear anything?” Toph asks in exasperation. _

_ “It’s all or nothing,” Sokka says seriously. “We all have to agree, and if we don’t, then we think of something else. We don’t know if Aunt Wu is telling the truth. She probably isn’t. She probably isn’t really a fortuneteller. Only some people truly believe in this mumbo-jumbo stuff,” Sokka hurriedly says as he sits next to Katara. He puts his arm around her in comfort because he’s her brother and he always knows when she’s spiraling out of control. _

_ She feels like the ground has been pulled out from beneath her. _

_ It’s her destiny to bring forth the end?  _

_ She’s a monster. _

_ All four friends look down at the ground, lost in thought as they think of everything that could go wrong with this idea.  _

_ “I can’t be responsible for this. I won’t,” Katara bites out. She knows the future she’s giving up. “Even if there’s an insignificantly small chance that Aunt Wu is correct then I will not let it happen. I won’t have kids. I can’t.” _

_ “Katara, you don’t mean that,” Aang starts. _

_ “Yes,” she snarls. “I do.” _

_ A silence. _

_ One more minute passes. _

_ “Then we agree,” Sokka’s voice states boldly. “No one can ever know.” _

_ “I don’t feel right about this,” Katara says gravely. She doesn't feel right about keeping it from her parents but she knows she can’t ever put them at risk with this knowledge. She already has her friends’ lives to think about now. But Sokka seems sure and he’s her older brother who always looks out for her. “But if you think it’s for the best, I agree.” _

_ “I’m with Sugar Queen on this one, Snuzzles.” _

_ “I think Sokka’s right, you guys,” Aang admits quietly. “This won’t work if we don’t all agree. So...if you don’t want to tell anyone Katara, then I’ll support you.” _

_ “Thank you, Aang.” _

_ “It’s for the best,” Sokka declares. _

* * *

“Princess Katara?”

Something constricts in her throat and she startles awake on the lounge chair in the antechamber. 

“Zuko?” She mumbles in question, but then the knock becomes clear against the door and it wouldn’t make sense for Zuko to be knocking to enter his own room.

Uli slowly enters, a bashful smile on her face before she frowns and hurriedly enters. She looks worried and why wouldn’t she? Katara is a mess before her.

She knows that she must have fallen asleep on the small piece of furniture. Her eyes must be red and slightly swollen from tears that she cried, her neck has a kink in it, her current dress is wrinkled, and her hair has completely fallen from the updo Uli perfected that morning.

“Princess Katara,” Uli helps her sit up. “What is wrong? How can I help?”

“I’m fine, Uli,” she rasps out because she hasn’t used her voice for a while. Katara stands, wiping her eyes and looking around again as if she would be able to see any sign of Zuko stopping in their room. But there is nothing.

“I’ve come to help you prepare for the ball this evening.”

_ Oh, _ Katara thinks miserably,  _ yeah, how could I forget? _

If Uli is in her room to help her prepare then that means the ball is scheduled to start in about two hours. 

She’s been waiting for Zuko for three hours then. Where is he? Why hasn’t he come back?

“Very well, Uli.” 

Katara goes through the motions and it’s obvious she’s not in a talkative mood and soon enough Uli stops trying with sympathy in her eyes. She doesn’t know how Uli would know what happened between her and Zuko, but then again, it’s obvious that they did get into some kind of disagreement since the prince is nowhere to be seen in his own room.

Uli gets Katara into her dress before moving to her hair and makeup. It’s the end of the summit and so Katara has chosen a twilight blue dress. Blue is supposed to represent peace and harmony; both things that the summit is supposed to also represent.

The dress is very simple compared to the dress she wore for the beginning of the summit, but it looks good on her regardless.

It’s a simple chiffon dress with buttons along her lower back. There’s padding in the bust that Katara finally is used to instead of her wraps. The dress is supposed to be fun and flirty with a pleated waist and a neckline that isn’t plunging but still definitely shows off her curves and full breasts. The material of her dress ties around her neck and the fabric is so long that the end of the tie flows down her bare, open back and stops below her ass.

The seamstress, Amare, had winked at Katara during her final dress fitting.

_ “Some men get a little rough during the night and like to pull on something in the throes of passion. Your dress is better suited for that rather than your hair after a long night of schmoozing the nobles.” _

Katara had blushed bright red, but she didn’t correct her.

And now Zuko is nowhere.

Did she even want to attend without him by her side?

She knows she probably should, but isn’t that what she always does? She follows orders and plays the perfect daughter, the perfect princess, the perfect woman in a room full of people who either want to use her for political advantage, fuck her, or marry her to once again gain something she has to offer as being the Princess of the Watertribe. 

After her hair is combed, weaved, braided and put up into a loose bun with curls framing her face, Katara releases Uli who just sputters in surprise.

“But Princess, I need to still get--”

“Uli, you’ve done enough. I would like some time alone please. And if you happen to see Prince Zuko, can you tell him I’m looking for him?”

Uli nods and bows even though Katara has corrected her time and time again. “Of course, Princess. Have a wonderful night. I look forward to hearing all about it tomorrow.”

Katara waits until she’s sure that Uli is gone completely from the hallway before she starts to make her way to the library. There are a few scrolls she has yet to read through, however, she doubts any of them will mention the Avatar or O Escolhido, but she has to try. And right now, that is what Katara would rather be doing then attend a boring ball where Zuko isn’t present.

It takes no time at all to enter the library and Katara buries herself in the back like always. It’s a routine by now, one that she has memorized. Everyone always thought she was doing summit research, however, that was just the ruse she put on. And now that Zuko knows half the truth, she no longer has to hide what she’s really searching for.

But then the library doors slam open and a female giggle echoes throughout the room.

Katara stands quickly and shrinks back around the corner so she cannot be seen. She quickly distinguishes the candle that she brought with her so she’s in darkness. But as soon as she does, a few more candles are lit with a wave of a hand; although Katara cannot see who did that.

“We’re going to miss the party,” the female giggles once more before chairs scrape along the floor.

Maybe it’s the table that’s moving though? Katara can’t tell for sure.

She pinches her eyebrows.

She may not know what’s happening but she recognizes the voice.

Ty Lee.

Katara peaks through the scrolls and books, and watches as Ty Lee sits atop a table and leans back on her hands. One foot is propped up on the table and one leg dangling, as someone stands off to the side; watching over her.

Katara should look away. She really should.

But she can’t.

Ty Lee slips a finger between her legs, her hair falling behind her shoulders and out of her usual ponytail. Her dress is flimsy, and loose on her torso as if it’s already been unbuttoned in the back and Katara supposes it probably has.

“Fuck yes,” a male’s deep voice groans and in a flash a man is kneeling between Ty Lee’s spread thighs, and lapping her up.

Katara did not get a good look at the male and she can only see his broad shoulders, lean torso and a black, perfect top knot.

Zuko?

No, Zuko wouldn’t do this.

But she did mention to him how pretty Ty Lee was during the week. Is this his way of getting back at her?

Did Katara cause this?

An image of Zuko fucking Ty Lee on the table flashes through Katara’s mind and her stomach twists and twists until she thinks she’s going to be sick. 

“People are going to notice you missing. Everyone will wonder where the prince is.”

But then the male pulls back and it’s Lu Ten’s voice filling the air. “But you taste so good. You’re really going to deny  _ your  _ prince what he wants?”

Katara knows she needs to leave immediately but the only door she has access to is past Lu Ten and Ty Lee and she definitely does not want to get caught. The other exit door is near her but she knows that it’s a servant’s door and she does not have a key.

She takes a step back as Lu Ten licks and sucks, nibbles and bites, and practically claws at Ty Lee beneath her dress that is hitched around her waist. She’s moaning and groaning and at one point it sounds like she’s in pain, but she tells him not to stop and Katara really needs to get the hell out of there.

Taking another step back, she runs into something hard, and pauses. The hair on her arms stand straight up and her body goes rigid as a long arm wraps around her. 

Katara sees the distinct ‘K’ carved into the pale wrist and she wants to relax because it’s Zuko but he doesn’t say anything as his body crowds her.

Katara whispers the first thing that comes to mind as Zuko’s warmth heats her bare back. 

“I love you.”

Zuko doesn’t respond, but she knows that he hears because his arm tightens around her and his head swoops down so his nose is running along her soft cheek. She can feel his warm breath against her skin as he nuzzles her.

“I can’t lose you, Zuko,” she keeps whispering; for once glad that Ty Lee is a talker because her voice drowns out any other sounds in the library. “But what’s my worth if I keep you from having the one thing most people want in the world? Not to mention, you’re from the royal family, it’s practically expected that you’ll have an heir.”

He may not be crown prince, but he eventually will become a Governor or a Duke and will inherit from his father and mother and will need someone to claim as his official heir the older they get.

“You always tell me that I’m selfless and that you’re selfish, but,” Katara draws in a deep breath despite the tears lodged in her throat, “It’s the other way around. You’ve had it wrong this whole time. I just wanted some more time to love you before you lose your chance at having children. And I know I’m not strong enough to watch you build a future with anyone else and I really like it here with you. But I know that my time is coming to an end and soon I’ll have to stay in the Earth Kingdom so you can have a chance to marry and be a father and I know I can’t cope if I have to watch that.”

She’s hurting but it’s also like a weight leaving her chest.

“Just suggesting other females for you the other night made me hurt. I don’t want you with Ty Lee or On Ji or...Mai. But I know I can’t stop you either. And it hurts thinking about not being able to give you what you will eventually want. I hurt all the time just thinking about it, but I can’t be selfish any longer. I can’t make you unhappy.”

Zuko doesn’t say anything for a minute. The only sound is Lu Ten and Ty Lee’s labored breathing.

Did she make any sense? Is that why Zuko isn’t saying anything?

“I wish I could go back to the day you arrived in the Fire Nation. You looked so beautiful and I wouldn’t have been such a dick to you,” he whispers. 

What?

Tears burn Katara’s eyes. She’s been a burden to him since she’s arrived.

He’s had to babysit her. She had a nightmare and Zuko was the one rushing into her room to make sure she was okay. She wanted to visit the hospital and they were attacked. He had to protect her. Zhao threatened and dishonored her, and Zuko had to fight an Agni Kai. She’s making his life worse.

“I wish I could go back to that day,” she rasps quietly. “I would have tried harder to not get in your way. I wouldn’t have wasted all your time these last three months.”

Zuko lowers his face down so his lips are pressed against her neck. With every word he speaks she can feel him. “And if I could go back I would have spent all my time wooing you until you agreed to be courted by me. I would not have wasted a moment.”

“Zuko--” She can’t speak through the tears clogging her throat.

Zuko lifts her back a few steps and then grabs her hand. “Come on,” he directs as he takes out a key and unlocks the side door.

There’s no one around as he pulls her through the dark hallways, only a flame flickering in his palm as their only light source. She doesn't ask where they’re going as he leads her through twists and turns and at one point a staircase.

But finally she sees a door up ahead and Zuko pushes through it. 

She’s hit with humid, nighttime air as the stars above are the only light source.

They’re in the royal, private garden.

They stay hidden amongst the cherry blossom trees and Katara gasps as Zuko spins her around and her bare back lands against the rough tree trunk.

He surges forward, not giving her time to relax, and his mouth claims hers like a wild animal. Katara pushes forward, trying her best to keep up with the fast pace of the kiss, but Zuko controls her.

He holds her face, kissing down her jaw and neck before growling, “Do you trust me?”

Her breaths come out in pants as the fog of her brain tries to clear. 

It’s been a weird few hours.

She can only nod.

“Then why would you ever think I would want children with any other woman besides you? Why wouldn’t you realize the idea of having children--of being with anyone other than you--wouldn’t make me sick?” There’s pain in his voice and it brings shame to Katara’s face. She can’t bring herself to look up at him because she knows that he’s right. She didn’t really ask him about his feelings. She just made assumptions. “You said you can’t have kids, but that doesn’t mean we can’t try other methods. Eventually,” he amends, “If you want them. But I will never not have you.” Zuko’s fingers dig into her as he shakes her body slightly. “Understand?”

A sob bubbles from her throat.

“I love you,” he vows fiercely and that makes her cry more.

“No, you don’t.”

This is the same conversation they had the night he told her about the farming couple, but in reverse. And because it’s the same she decides to use his words.

“You can’t love me. You don't know everything.”

He grabs her chin, not letting her hide and she pulls herself together as the heat between them rises to extreme levels.

“Then tell me, Katara. I’m standing here and waiting because I know that nothing you say will make me love you any less.”

She isn’t sure if he will be able to stand by his words once she’s done telling him about Aunt Wu and her destiny, and Katara knows she won’t blame him. It’s a lot to take in.

However, Katara doesn’t hold back. She doesn’t shy away. If there is one person she can talk to then it is Zuko.

She tells him how she had just turned fourteen and how her parents had to travel to Makapu Village. 

She told them about how they saw a fortuneteller and how she had read Toph’s palm, Aang’s cards and the cracks in the bone Katara picked.

Zuko gave away nothing as he processed what Katara was telling him. The only facial expression he wore was when his eyebrows would pinch together in deep concentration and thought.

She had dried her tears by now as she told him about how her bone had cracked deeply at first before the fire nearly exploded and red smoke filled the room.

She spoke quickly and nervously as she mentioned O Escolhido. Zuko didn’t recognize the word and when she took a deep breath he rubbed her back.

The more she spoke and explained what O Escolhido was the angrier he looked. She couldn't blame him. She hid a lot from him.

She explained how they decided that no one could ever know. It was for everyone’s best interest.

If the wrong person were to find out and actually believe Aunt Wu’s words then Katara could be taken and used as a weapon. She vowed that she would never perform the ritual; therefore, never having kids. 

Or, the other type of person might find out Katara’s destiny and not want to use her, but rather kill her. 

If she were dead then no one would have to worry about her having kids and performing the ritual and therefore no one would have to worry about the end that she would bring forth from within.

When Katara voiced her opinions Zuko’s arms clenched around her and his fingers dug into her body as if anchoring her to him. Or maybe it was the other way around. Maybe he needed to be grounded. Katara wasn’t too sure.

“But now you know,” she whispers finally after taking a deep breath. “Aunt Wu is missing or dead because of me. Somehow, someone found out what was said in that room and they must have taken her for more information. And now the rebels are after me, and it’s very clear they don’t plan on killing me.”

“They can’t force you to perform this...this... _ ritual _ ,” Zuko barks out and Katara looks away, biting her lip because she can feel the heat radiating off of him in waves. His hands are itching to release his anger and she just can’t blame him for being so upset with her. “I won’t allow it,” his words surprise her.

She whips her head up to look at him and through the anger she sees her Zuko and her heart speeds up a fraction.

“Zuko,” she tentatively connects their palms before her fingers entwine with his hand. “You can’t protect me all the time.”

“I can damn well try,” he hisses. “There is no way that you’re going to be used like  _ that _ ! If what Aunt Wu says is true then the Rebels will try to create an army using you. They won’t stop until you can no longer...no longer…” Zuko chokes on his words but she knows what he’s going to say.

“They won’t stop until I can no longer be fucked by them,” she fills in bitterly.

He pulls her in with fierce determination and she’s never felt safer as she buries her face against his chest. Zuko’s arms wrap around her protectively, and he presses a quick few kisses to the crown of her head.

“So it’s not that you can’t have children. You won’t. It’s a choice.”

“I could never bare a child knowing that they’ll be this all powerful being whose sole purpose is to destruct and cause strife, and I understand if you don’t want--”

“You are my world,” he cuts her off and she stares up at him with wide eyes glistening under the moonlight. “I don’t want to live in this life if there is no us. Understand?”

“But what about your future? An heir? What’s expected?”

“And what will happen if I don’t have an heir, Katara? Will Agni come down from above and cast me aside? Will the Spirits strike us down? Will my title be stripped? Will I no longer serve my nation?”

She doesn’t think any of that will happen. But that still won’t stop the nobles from talking and whispering. She knows Zuko doesn’t like that.

“You,” he tilts her head up and presses a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth, “Are my future. That’s what I know; that’s what I believe in.”

His sincerity, the devotion sparkling in his golden eyes, the way he holds onto her makes her surge forward and crash her mouth against his. She wants to feel him. She needs to be with him. 

She just needs Zuko anyway that she can have him.

Katara doesn’t realize as he backs her up against the tree once more because his tongue is swiping over her bottom lip and his teeth are nipping at her skin. It’s a push and pull; mixture of pain and pleasure. He bites and soothes and her belly quivers at his treatment.

She doesn’t even notice that one of his hands reaches down to her hip, starts gathering her dress material, and pulls up until his fingers meet her heated skin. 

Slowly, his fingers dip below her undergarments and she can feel his fingers inside of her pussy. He swallows her moan as she squirms.

His entrance doesn’t hurt.

But it was surprising and not unwelcomed.

She is soaked through from just being kissed by him that evening.

“If you ever suggest another woman for me, Katara,” he uses her actual name and not ‘princess’ or ‘waterbender’ and that’s how she knows that he’s serious. That and the way his eyes harden and darken as he holds her gaze captive. He brings his fingers out of her pussy and begins rubbing the wet digits over her clit, so slow and soft that her body shakes. It's the complete opposite of how he’s speaking. “I will have no choice but to fuck you over and over again until you realize that we are made for each other. I don’t want Ty Lee, I don’t want On Ji, and I sure as hell don’t want Mai.”

He presses against her harder and her body spasms forward into his hard planes.

Katara licks her lip, swallowing the dryness and trying to find her voice. She’s about to lose control of her voice as two of his fingers enter her once more, but he clamps a hand over her mouth.

“Shh,” he rasps out.

Her whole body tenses as she hears two sets of footsteps.

“Are you sure you heard something?” A man’s voice asks.

Katara tries to push Zuko away from her, but he pushes back and smirks down at her.

His body is covering hers against the tree trunk, and they’re so far into the mini tree grove that they aren’t visible to whoever is in the garden yet. But it might be only a matter of time before they are caught.

“Do you really want me to stop?” Zuko whispers against her neck, biting and flicking lightly.

No, she doesn’t, but she hears another voice.

“I thought I did…”

“Katara,” Zuko commands quietly. “Use your words.”

The pleasure of just feeting Zuko inside of her creeps into her lower belly, pooling and building into something that she knows she won’t be able to control for much longer.

They really should stop, but Zuko did say that he would never allow anyone to see her like this.

She grips his wrist that is practically hidden under the material of her dress, holds him steady, and fucks her body against his hand.

His eyes widen before his mouth lurches forward and claims her once more.

“I don’t see anyone. And I don’t want to be the one to call for backup and have it be nothing. Unless you would like to upset the Firelord?”

“What if they find us?” Zuko taunts in a low tone. Still so quiet so only she can hear. Her body shakes around his fingers. He’s taunting her.

What if they did see us?

What would they do? What would they say?

“Would you still let me finger fuck you, hmm?” Zuko growls low in her ear. “Agni, you’re so wet just thinking about them finding us.”

She wants to scream as his thumb presses against her clit, but she bites down on his still clothed shoulder to hide her cries.

He is right; as usual. 

“Come on. Let’s go back inside.”

She hears their retreating footsteps and her body loses some of its tension, but then his hand pumps into her at a steady, relentless pace. 

“Zu _ ko _ !” She mewls, gasping for breath as his mouth causes a rush of heat against her neck once more. Waves of pleasure flow through her and Katara’s legs tremble.

Zuko withdraws his fingers, and swirls her wetness around her clit in quick circles. “Your pussy is so fucking wet. So soft and tight. Will you let me take you here?” He whispers against her collar.

His cock is straining against her and it’s obvious that Zuko wants her. But he is still giving her an out.

He may be commanding her; he may be in control, but he’s still allowing her to make a choice.

“Yes, please,” she breathes out.

She barely gets the words out before he’s yanking her body around so she’s facing away from him. 

Katara loves it when he’s gentle. She loves his soft kisses in the morning, the barely there touches as he caresses her body. She craves and arches into him as he sinks into her body from above.

But Katara loves it rough just as much; if not then more. She loves a little pain that comes with the heat in his eyes, the blankness that takes over.

“This is going to be quick,” he snarls, already gathering the material of her dress and pushing it up. His other hand yanks her underwear until it’s ripped from her body and lays near their feet in shattered thread.

Katara will have to remember to tell the young seamstress that her new design of undergarments is a hit with males--well, at least one male in particular.

She hisses at the sting, but Zuko is quick to soothe.

Katara can feel him adjusting himself behind her, taking his cock out from his pants, and rubbing against her ass. She bucks against him, barely fighting him as his large hand runs up her naked back and pushes her down so she’s bent over at the waist.

This position is new and definitely different as she’s practically bending over forward and presenting him her open ass and cunt. Heat erupts upon her cheeks as Zuko palms her.

“Agni, Katara,” he feels her once more. “You’re dripping wet. Tell me, you nearly got off that we were caught.”

She shakes her head, biting her lip to keep her groan hidden because she wants to yield to Zuko but she doesn’t want to make it easy for him. She’s still trying to find the balance of giving herself so freely.

His fingers on one hand clench her hip and his other hand grabs at the tie of her dress. Her neck is pulled back and she realizes that Amare designed the ties to act as a leash and collar.

If she didn’t want Zuko so bad at that moment she would be too embarrassed to even look him in the eye.

“Tell me,” he demands and his voice sends another wave of heat rolling through her body.

“Yes,” she cries, “Yes. Yes. You’re right, Zuko.”

His upper body leans over her bent form and his bare cock is pressed so tightly against her that she wants to pop her waist back and feel him slide into her.

“Only bad girls want to get caught,” he says. “I thought you were a good girl.”

He pulls back, but keeps her guided down. She whines in protest but her whine turns into a yelp of surprise as he slides inside of her flawlessly. He may be rough with her but nothing has ever felt so good and safe before.

“I am good. I am.” His hips snap against her backside, but his hands keep her firmly still. She wants to move. She wants to create more friction. She wants to push against him until he can barely breathe because he’s so overcome with lust.

But he keeps her still and gives her exactly what she wants but will never say. 

She wants to give up total control at that moment.

“Good girls don’t act like little sluts,” he corrects her posture, pushing her back down so she’s bent perfectly at the waist once more. Her pussy clenches at the word he called her; not once ever thinking she would be okay with that. But this is Zuko and she’s safe. “Good girls don’t let me fuck them outside of the bedroom.”

Katara needs to grip onto something, but her legs are straight and her fingertips barely trace the ground. She clenches her hands into fists as Zuko thrusts into her.

“And good girls definitely don’t assume things without talking to their partner.”

What?

Zuko sinks deeper into her and she gasps for air. He’s just as ragged behind her; fitting so snug inside of her body.

“I never said I wanted kids. You don’t ever get to just assume my future without talking to me first, understand?”

This is a punishment.

“Yes. Yes. Yes,” she chants; desperate for release.

“I shouldn't let you finish,” he pulls her back against him and pauses, cock buried so deep inside that Katara swears she can see stars. “I should leave you like this; in sweet, fucking agony. Would you like that?”

“Please, no,” she whimpers. “Please, Zuko. So close...so close...I need you. Only you…” she’s an incoherent mess.

He praises, “Good girl.” She can’t see for sure, but she can practically hear the smirk on his face.

Her breathing is short and labored pants as Zuko continues his welcomed assault on her body. Katara can feel the blood coloring her cheeks and neck. He rocks back and forth, harder and faster each time, and he drives her to where she needs to be.

“Cum on my cock, Katara. Be a good girl and listen.”

He reaches around and rubs her clit until she’s holding her breath in a silent scream and shaking uncontrollably. Her body sucks him in, clenches tightly, and she can feel Zuko explode behind her.

His seed coats her walls as his body stills and hands slacken their hold on her.

Their breathing is the only sound filling the garden and after a moment Katara can feel just how stiff her waist is, her legs seizing up and the blood rushing down towards her lowered face. Zuko slowly pulls out of her and a shiver racks her body as she can feel his seman leaking from her.

His hands are soft as they run over her skin, pulling her up slowly, and he presses his warm lips against her bare shoulders and back of the neck.

“Are you okay?” He whispers, lowering her dress and grabbing the scrap of lace that used to be her underwear. He stuffs it into his back pocket and Katara is thankful that at least one of them seems to know what they are doing at that moment.

She isn’t sure she can properly function yet.

“Mhmm.”

Her voice is hazier than she would like. 

Zuko chuckles, wrapping his arms around her. “Let’s get to bed. I think it’s safe to say that we have missed the ball.”

Katara knows that her parents will question her a hundred times the next day, but it will be worth it. 

Once they make it back to their room and have both changed into sleep clothes, they wrap around each other in the comfort and safety of their bed.

Zuko holds her, hands tracing over the side of her body.

“I love you,” he says, “Don’t ever doubt that.”

She shuts her eyes because she’s feeling so much in that moment it’s nearly overwhelming. He loves her regardless of what she may or may not be.

Their elements may be complete opposites, but yet they complete one another so perfectly that she can hardly believe that they have found each other. Katara knows that they are so far away from being perfect, but they are perfect for each other and that is all that matters. 

Katara’s starting to think she truly was never whole until she met Zuko.

She awakes to the thought of Zuko nearly every morning. Her mind is completely consumed by thoughts of him. When they’re away from one another she can still feel his touch upon her skin. Zuko’s light and passion are intoxicating and although at times he’s self conscious and shies away from the attention, she will always be by his side encouraging him to overcome his own fears.

She wants to be with him always.

When she’s down and tired and past her breaking point; when everything seems to fade away into nothing, Zuko is her reason to continue fighting. 

He is her reason to continue living.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you go: all secrets are out.
> 
> Some of you guessed it and I hope that for the readers who were disappointed that she can't have kids are now a little reassured that it's by choice and not because of something internally. Who knows what will happen. We're only half way done!


	22. Hot Child in the City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't really intending to put any kind of sexual scene in this chapter, but apparently Zuko and Katara thought otherwise...

Zuko wakes with a start.

His breathing is labored, his heart racing slightly, and his eyes searching desperately around the darkened room. It’s not totally dark, however, the candle on Katara’s side of the bed is still lit. That lets him know that they have only been asleep for a few hours; if not, then only one hour at most. 

When he calms himself he goes to gather Katara against him, but she’s not by his side. His heart that was slowing down starts to race again. He can hear the beating and practically feel it pounding in his head as his eyes adjust to the room. There is no sign of her in their actual bedroom, but under the door there is a small glow.

He throws the covers off, grabbing his sleep pants that had been discarded on the floor and pulls them on. Since Katara came to the Fire Nation the weather has now gone from being hot and humid all day, everyday to being only hot during the day while the nights start to cool over. Sometimes there’s even a nice breeze; which is when Katara likes to sleep with the windows or balcony door open.

Zuko doesn’t waste time as he goes to investigate, ready to snap at anyone who dared to wake Katara from his arms. If it’s Lu Ten then Zuko swears he’s going to--

Zuko stops short when he opens the door and sees Katara tinkering around at the fireplace. Her thin, dark blue silk robe barely stays draped around her slim shoulders as she stands up with her back turned towards him.

It’s short on her, barely covering her thighs and stopping right above her knees. Which means whatever she’s wearing underneath said robe is either shorter or nothing at all.

Agni, he hopes it’s nothing at all.

He leans against the door frame, arms crossed as he smirks. 

“Imagine my surprise to wake up and not find my girl next to me.”

She freezes in her spot before turning around with her own coy smile.

Her robe is tied precariously, bunching open at the top and he swears he can see some kind of mesh or lace or satin. He’s not actually too sure but he can see  _ something _ .

He wants to unwrap her.

This outfit is new and intriguing and definitely counted as being  _ scandalous _ with how much it doesn’t cover.

The palace’s new seamstress is really pushing the boundaries and Katara just loves encouraging her.

Zuko can’t complain.

“I wanted a fire.”

“We have a fireplace in the actual bedroom.”

“Not one this large.” She lets her eyes trail over his bare chest and Zuko takes pride in the fact that her top teeth slowly bite into the corner of her bottom lip. “I was hoping you’d find me,” she breathes out.

“For me to find you that would entail you having to wake me up.”

She shrugs one shoulder; not bothered. “My plan worked, didn’t it? You’re out here.”

Zuko huffs through a short chuckle, trying to play it cool as his eyes take in her flushed expression. Her cheeks have a nice pink hue to them, her breathing a little deeper and heavier than normal, and he notices the barely there quiver of her thighs.

His girl is needy and turned on and how can he disappoint her?

“For argument's sake, what if I didn’t wake up from you being gone? How would you have woken me up?”

Katara’s hands boldly untie the sash around her waist and Zuko has never worked so hard in his life to keep his face so impassive that he’s sure his clenching fists are biting so hard into his palms that he’s drawing blood.

His cock twitches in satisfaction as Katara smiles shyly up at him from across the room. 

Her new nightgown is black and ninety percent see through. Her breasts are pushed up and covered in black lace, nipples already straining and he swears he can see them poking through the material. The see through fabric falls over her lean torso and stops right below the juncture of her thighs. She does have on black underwear, covering the patch of skin that Zuko wants to sink his mouth into and claim as his.

In the firelight, her naval sparkles and he can distinctly see the bar piercing through her bellybutton and the blue gemstone glittering her skin.

His semi hard cock has gone hard in a matter of seconds.

“I would have come back into bed,” she says slowly; quietly. 

What were they talking about? 

Oh yeah…

“I would have slowly, quietly, straddled your lower body, taking my time to appreciate you thoroughly. Slipping under the covers, I would have taken the tip of your cock in between my lips and--”

Zuko rushes her, pushing her back none too gently and holds her against the wall. His mouth comes down upon her and Katara melts against him.

He drives his cock against her barely clothed body and she whimpers against him.

“Tell me what you want, Katara.”

He pulls back only a fraction to stare down at her open desire.

“You, Zuko. I want you; all of you.”

She sinks to her knees before him and he leans forward, his hands bracing themselves against the wall where she once was as his pants are lowered to the floor.

* * *

The ballroom looks as if there never was an attack three weeks prior. It’s spotless, sparkling, and practically glowing with how many candles are lit to set the peaceful tone. 

Tremendous braziers encircle each of the sixteen alabaster columns. They light up every part of the ballroom and blanket everything in a warm glow. The gemmed runes on the ceiling dance in the flickering light while memorials and sculptures look down upon the marble floor of the glorious room.

Iroh sits among the most noble men and women present at the high top table while others bow before him to pay their respects. Ozai sneers as he looks away. He’s seen enough people bow down to his brother to last a lifetime. 

Square banners hang in deep blues, greens, oranges, and reds to represent each nation with lanterns in between. Only a few have been lit and in turn only illuminate what is below them. Thick, stained glass windows of mosaics depicting famous spirits are framed by drapes colored the same as the banners. Each curtain has been adorned with emblazoned edges and fine patterns.

His wife has truly outdone herself. She and the Watertribe girl’s mother. 

But Ozai will not praise Ursa just yet. And even if he did, she would not believe that he truly appreciates and sees just how hard she works while not reaping any of the benefits of being Fire Lady.

Not that she cares to have those benefits. He knows that she truly helps Iroh out because he has no wife and she wants to feel useful. Much like Zuko’s girl, Ozai admits. 

Instead, Ozai sips his fire whiskey, scanning the room for the one person who should stand out considering he is still adorning a white bandage over half his clavicle to protect his damaged, mangled skin from any chaffing of the clothes.

But Ozai does not see Zhao anywhere.

“Prince Ozai,” a booming voice greets in a deep baritone voice.

Approaching him is General Shijai. Ozai knows this man although he is ten years his senior. And although the General is only in his mid forties there is grey hair speckling his once perfectly coiffed black mane. He’s dressed in his formal army robes, pins and medals adorning his chest while his shoulder pads make him look even broader than normal. His wife is nowhere to be seen.

Many things can be said of General Shijai, but if nothing else than people know he’s adventurous and decisive. Of course, he’s also brilliant, forthright, and hardworking or else he would have never been promoted to General. But those characteristics are often overshadowed by his tendencies of being impatient as a young man. 

His hard work attitude and quick decision skills though are what he’s so well-liked for. On many occasions people will count on him and his anticipative nature whenever they need assistance.

However, Ozai knows that nobody is perfect. Before General Shijai was a General, he used to hang around with Iroh quite often before they both had their own serious duties to attend too. Shijai has plenty of less favorable characteristics too. 

Or, at least he used too. There are rumors now that once he settled down three years prior with some girl he became tamer and his rough edges smoothed out nearly flawlessly.

The General’s old imprudence and insulting nature soured the mood many times and often led to Iroh and Shijai coming home with bruises on their bodies when they visited the local taverns and gambling scenes. 

“It’s great to see you,” Shijai greets him in a formal bow, no less than perfect after years at court.

Even living outdoors and going from campaign to campaign didn’t kill his etiquette.

“I wasn’t aware you were in town General Shijai.” His amber eyes still scan the crowds for Zhao. That weasel had to be hiding somewhere in the ballroom.

“Yes,” Shijai rubs the coarse hair on his face. “Firelord Iroh wrote to me. Seems there’s some rebel sightings in the North. Wants me to take care of them. But enough shop talk! Where’s that boy of yours? Prince Zuko?”

This catches Ozai’s attention and for a moment he gives Shijai all his attention. He’s pretty sure he knows where Zuko is, and it definitely isn’t at the ball.

“He’s...busy,” Ozai tersely says; not giving away any more information until he’s sure of Shijai’s intentions. “I’m sure that whatever you want with Zuko I am more than able to help with.”

“Like I said, Ozai,” the General leaves off his formal name. “Now isn’t the time to talk shop.” So it’s something about the military. “But you should be proud of him. I hear he’s really making a name for himself. Smart one, he is. Colonel Lieutenant Jee says I can’t miss an opportunity to talk to him about strategies while I’m here.”

“Well, like I said,” Ozai looks down upon the man. “He’s busy.”

How could he have overlooked his son like this? Since when are Generals reaching out to talk to him?

“Very well, I’ll catch up with him tomorrow! Maybe take him for some good whiskey. This stuff here is always watered down.” General Shijai claps him on the back; forgoing all formalities. “Like I said, you must be proud.”

Ozai doesn't have time to think as Shijai walks away and the man he’s been looking for all night catches his eye. Zhao looks over his shoulder, not seeing Ozai as he stalks closer, and then he’s slipping out the door.

Ozai keeps a very respectable distance as he follows Zhao who looks like a scared and cautious antelope-deer. The Commander is looking this way and that, slowing around every corner, and eventually they make it to the royal family sleeping quarters.

Zhao managed to evade all guards on patrol that evening.

What is he up too?

Ozai watches him move forward, thinking he’s going to stop at Katara’s quarters, but there are two maids hunched over at the door, ears pressed against it, and whispering with small giggles.

Zhao pays them no heed.

Interesting, Ozai thinks, so it’s not Katara that Zhao is after right now.

When Zhao is around the next corner, Ozai storms forward and the two giggling young women instantly straighten and bow their heads. They look towards their feet and shuffle away before he scolds them.

“We were supposed to be changing the bedding while everyone was at the ball,” one of them is able to whisper out an explanation before she gathers the basket at their feet and they both scurry away.

He rolls his eyes at their meekness and he doesn’t take a second glance over his shoulder as they run away.

_ “...fuck….such a good girl...did I tell you to stop?” _

_ There’s a feminine gasp. _

_ “No, Prince Zuko--” Another cry. “Please...please…” _

_ “Agni...so good...so good on your knees...so pretty...this is what you wanted, right? When you woke up? You wanted my cock in your mouth.” _

_ “Please let me finish you off. I want to taste you.” _

_ “Bad girls aren’t rewarded. Beg.” _

_ A pregnant pause. _

_ “I’m so hungry for your cock, Zuko. I need it. I want it filling my mouth.” _

_ “...fuck…” _

_ “I want you spilling in my mouth; choking me until you lose control. Please, love.” _

_ More moans and cries of pleasure and Ozai nearly chuckles because it seems Zuko is at least confident in one part of his life. _

_ “You taste so good, my Prince,” the watertribe princess purrs. _

_ “Agni, you’re dripping down--” _

Ozai supposes there are worse girls Zuko could be entertaining. Hell, he’s even a little impressed because courting the Watertribe Princess is probably one of the best political advantages the Fire Nation can accomplish. He knows the Earth Kingdom advisors are still silently raging that the Princess hasn’t even glanced twice in one of their princes’ directions.

Ozai isn’t surprised that his son and significant other aren’t attending the ball that evening. When he was younger and Ursa and he actually got along they had skipped a few of their own dances. In fact, he’s pretty sure Zuko was conceived during one of their many trysts like this.

However, Ozai doesn’t have time for this and if he really wanted to get off he would go visit Chy--his favorite concubine who always has the most useful information.

He storms after Zhao, not sure what the Commander could be up to if he wasn’t going after Katara. 

Ozai passes various guards now as he does his best to follow behind the commander, using his ears the most to hear his heavy footsteps. But after he has to pause, as to not give himself away, that was the first mistake he made.

Ozai’s now standing outside, in the small old training arena that his father had rebuilt on the northern side of the property. Zhao is nowhere to be seen and Ozai is alone. 

Where the fuck did Zhao disappear too?

* * *

The room is tense as Katara stands next to Sokka and Toph. Aang is on Toph’s other side doing his best not to fidget as he’s prone to do when asked to stand still for a long period of time. All four teenagers stand in front of Firelord Iroh, Chief Hakoda, Chieftess Kya, Prince Lu Ten and Prince Zuko.

Katara thought it was fitting they were all using their proper titles because sitting before her, in chairs higher than the rest, but not quite as high as Firelord Iroh are the Chief and Chieftess of her tribe. 

Not her parents.

Prince Lu Ten is on Firelord Iroh’s right, and Katara knows that it’s not necessary for him to be there but it’s only a matter of time before he finds out anyway. This will at least spare her another explanation. 

Zuko is on Lu Ten’s other side, but she keeps her eyes trained down because now is not the time to get distracted.

Zuko had approached her with the idea of telling his uncle about her prophecy that morning. She had awoken from a deep sleep, expecting him to already have started his day, but she had found him staring contemplatively into the fireplace with breakfast waiting for the both of them. He had told her that he thought his uncle would be the best person to go to for something like this. Plus, it’s not like he wasn’t going to find out soon if Aunt Mu knew anything about her sister. 

And so that morning, Zuko requested his uncle to meet with the four friends, and Katara isn’t sure what Zuko told him, but Iroh cleared his very busy morning for them all. 

“They’re not saying anything,” Toph mutters out of the corner of her mouth. “Do they look pissed? I can’t tell.”

“ _ Stop talking _ ,” Sokka’s voice is strained under his whisper because like Katara, he too can see the silent anger brimming in her father’s eyes.

Katara refuses to look away though as her father sits before her. She can practically see the disappointment in his blue eyes.

“Just to clarify,” Hakoda starts.

“Hakoda,” Kya says softly, looking between her two kids and her husband. Katara doesn’t think she’s ever seen her mother this unsure before. “Maybe it’s best if we take time to think and--”

“Not now, Kya,” he tensely says. His stern, deep voice fills the room and Katara has really only been on the receiving end of her father’s very controlled anger like this once before when she was a child learning advanced bending forms. It was a time when she knew better, but she used her bending during a temper tantrum and had hurt Sokka. It was an accident even though at the moment she really wanted to punish her brother for upsetting her. Ever since that moment when she was thirteen and he had looked down upon her with his narrowed, stern eyes, and an even deeper frown that reeked of disappointment, Katara has tried her hardest to never disappoint her father again.

But this time she really did it.

She lowers her head like her friends out of respect as he talks.

“Let me get this straight,” he continues, “We have graciously allowed you four to travel with us time and time again, believing that the best form of education is through travels and not just sitting at a table with your tutors, and practically three years ago some fortune teller tells my only daughter that she’s this...this...breeder? Not only do you four hide something like this but you wait until we are ready to officially declare war against the Rebels to reveal that you have known all along why the Rebels are trying to kidnap my only daughter?”

“Sir--” Aang starts, but Chief Hakoda holds his hand up and Aang instantly silences. Not many can succeed in getting Aang to quiet down instantly. “Only yes or no answers for now.”

“Yes,” they all murmur and mutter meekly. Even Toph who usually shies away and storms off at any sign of parenting.

“We have been racking our brains for weeks now, searching high and low for  _ any _ kind of sign on why they are targeting you, Katara.” She knows that he’s scolding all four of them, but when he specifically calls her name, she can’t help but feel like he’s only mad at her. “And now we know that you’ve been hiding this from everyone. Spirits, when this gets out do you know what the other nations will say?”

She knows her father doesn’t really want her to answer.

“They’ll say that we’ve given you too much freedom. The Earth Kingdom already speaks that behind our backs, this is just further proof that they may be right. They’ll say we failed as parents at controlling our two unruly kids. They’ll say that you and Sokka are unfit to be the next in line for the Watertribe. How do you expect to be taken seriously when you have hid something so great from everyone who is working so diligently in trying to save your life? For Spirits sake, Aang’s temple was ruined because he’s a powerful bender! It’s only a matter of time before they start trying to kill other benders so you can’t… you can’t…be  _ used _ .” His voice trails off in silent rage and it’s almost scarier than if he would just raise his voice.

But she knows he’s still trying to be delicate with his wording because she’s his daughter and he doesn’t want to just come out and say that the Rebels want her to submit so they can fuck her for the ritual. And although she has to give her acceptance before the ritual can happen it will still be rape because she will never actually be okay if the person is someone other than Zuko--and even then, she does not want to bare children if they will be the sole cause of destruction and ending. 

“The Rebels will target anyone who they deem a powerful bender and try to kill them before you can complete the ritual with any future prospects,” Firelord Iroh gravely says, but she doesn’t see the same anger in his eyes as her father. Instead, there is kindness and worry and apprehension.

Apprehension for the future? For what is unknown?

Maybe…

But she has to ask herself:  _ What about Zuko? _

Her heart clenches and her stomach lurches at just the idea that he can be their next target. Aang was attacked before they really established their relationship together, but what if word has traveled so far that the Rebels know that she is in love with the prince? Will he be next? Will the Rebels think that Zuko is powerful enough to complete the ritual with her? Katara knows without question that Zuko is more powerful than he gives himself credit for. 

He may not have been a prodigy like herself or Aang or Azula, but for lack of easy and natural skill he has made up for in tenacious practice and ferocious dedication. He has mastered firebending and will soon learn how to control his white and blue flames. Slowly, but surely he will. And he will be amazing and a sight to behold.

He will be in danger whether the Rebels realize he is the one or not.

Katara wants to give him an out to their relationship once more, but she knows that will anger Zuko. All she can do is point out that he is a powerful bender, and let him decide if and when he wants to leave her for safety.

“People have died for an unknown cause; our people! I’ve had to deliver news to families that their loved ones have perished; that their husbands will not be coming home to them; that their brothers and fathers and sons can no longer help provide for them because they have died. Their wives and mothers have cried and begged for answers on why they were caught up in a fight and I did not know the answer to. No one did but you. You’re very good at easing pain, but you have failed this time, Katara.” Hakoda continues lowly. 

“It was my idea,” Sokka finally says and Katara loses all air as she glances towards her brother who levels his chin; ready to take the brunt of their father’s building anger and overwhelming disappointment away from her.

But Hakoda doesn’t look away from Katara and she can feel the shame and embarrassment on her face. She’s biting her lip so hard to keep her emotions at bay when all she wants to do is cry under his scrutiny.

“I may have expected this of your brother, Katara, but not from you.”

It’s a blatant insult towards Sokka and the many discussions he and her father have had over the past three years about his immaturity, playfulness, and love for a good time instead of facing problems with a stern, bold face.

And it’s an even bigger blatant insinuation towards her and the fact that he’s always held her above everyone else on a pedestal that she has basically built for herself with blood, sweat, and tears.

Katara should not speak until her father’s anger has cooled, but she is her father’s daughter and her anger stems from him while Sokka is lucky and has adapted their mother’s lack of temper for the most part.

She raises her chin out of her bow while Toph sucks in air by her. Aang and Toph still keep their faces turned downwards, but she’s tired of this berating. Her fists clench to keep her anger within and held only to her biting tone that she uses.

“Why didn’t you expect this of me? Because I’m so much better than everyone else, right?” She challenges. “Because I’m high up on this perfect pedestal that  _ no one  _ can possibly achieve, but me?!” Her voice raises and her fists shake. “I have worked day in and day out to be so fucking perfect that the mere idea that I kept one thing from you has you seething with anger and disdain. Is it so unfathomable that I messed up?”

She can feel the pull of water in the room. The liquid wine sloshing in the chalices, the humid filled air dense with liquid, and for a brief moment she can feel every single person’s heartbeat and the thick, warm blood rushing through their veins.

“Hey,” Sokka tries to grab her attention by putting his arm out, but she steps forward and out of his reach.

“I was fourteen when this happened. I was scared and unsure of everything in my life! We didn’t want to risk anyone’s safety so we made a decision! How were we supposed to know that someone else would find out? We were the only ones there that day!”

“And I know you’re mad. I know that the idea you had of your  _ Perfect Princess Katara of the Watertribe _ is now shattered because I made the wrong decision, but I seem to remember that you all have made wrong decisions at one time or another. And you know what,  _ Chief _ ? I also recall that I have been there along the way to smooth things over for our Tribe. I have never turned my back on people who need me. I have worked endlessly to better the lives of not just our Tribe but of the places we have visited. I have saved not just a few people but whole villages! I have worked myself until I could barely stand. I have shared my food with people who had none; givin up meals to the lesser, unfortunate civilians. I have bleed and cried with dying soldiers on the battlefield. I have given  _ everything _ to help and try to be perfect.”

The wine in the cups finally slosh over the side as she stands her ground with a biting edge to her voice. 

“Hell, I can even wear a pretty dress and play the royal game. I know how to sweet talk and bargain and win over even the most temperamental person for the betterment of our people. I know when it’s appropriate to smile and laugh at the condescending jokes all males seem to make to make themselves feel bigger and better. I know when to bat my eyes and shut my mouth to make them feel important. I know when to strike a deal and ask nicely because they all think women should know their place. I put up with the crude remarks and the marriage proposals and the lewd glances because some men still think I’m just a pretty body that can warm their beds if they ask nicely. And I force myself to be this person that all society expects of women for you and our people! So you’re worried that the Earth Kingdom might deem me unruly? Spirits, they haven’t seen anything yet!”

The windows in the room frost over slowly before hardening with inches of ice on the inside and out. Katara doesn’t even realize it as the temperature in the room drops significantly; not until her own breath is visible in front of her.

Is she really freezing the room?

She can’t be. Not like this…

“I am sorry that you’re angry, but we have come here for help. I will talk to whoever you need me to talk to, I will atone for the lying in whichever way the nations see fit, but I will not apologize for trying to keep more people out of harm's way the only way I knew how at age fourteen!”

Something inside of her snaps and the three large windows shatter from the amount of ice constricting around the glass. 

Shards of glass fly through the room, raining down upon all occupants, but Katara does not flinch as she stands before all eyes.

Everyone takes cover and it’s a miracle that all the glass has managed to not hit a single person.

With one more look at his daughter, Hakoda stands up and walks out of the room with a disappointed look covering his face.

“I think you all have given us much to discuss,” Firelord Iroh speaks after a tense moment of silence. “Your secret is safe for now, Princess Katara. I wish you no harm. Let us talk and decide what our next strategic move shall be.”

Katara can’t keep her eyes off the door that her father walked out of. 

She loves him and she hates that she has disappointed him.

“I’m sorry for the windows,” she speaks quietly. The words come from her mouth but she doesn’t even register that she has spoken them. Her body is going numb it seems.

Iroh waves her apology away. “Material things can always be replaced, my dear.”

“It’ll be alright, Ka--”

Katara turns away from Aang before he can further step forward and more than likely tries to comfort her with another friendly hug, only to run into a solid chest.

She instantly wraps her arms around Zuko’s midsection and buries her face against his chest. She didn’t even know she needed this hug, but he’s strong and sturdy and warm and his arms hold her tight.

He presses his face against the side of hers and his hands might be argumentatively a little lower than proper on her back, but she’s not complaining. And although she knows that he doesn’t like public displays of affection or touching too much in front of others, she is even more humbled that he’s willing to comfort her in front of their families.

“He just needs time to process,” Zuko whispers for her ears only. “You’re his only daughter. He’s scared.”

“He’s angry and embarrassed that I’m his daughter.”

“Trust me,” Zuko says, “I know what an embarrassed father looks like and it’s not your father.”

He’s referencing his scar and Katara wants to say something to rebuff his statement but a part of her knows that Zuko may be right. Her father will never be like Ozai.

“You may be nearly seventeen; an adult in your culture but you’re still his youngest. Just give him time to cool off and process.”

“Katara,” Kya’s voice is sharp and she pulls away from Zuko. Sokka is at her mother’s side and she knows that they are not done talking.

“Coming,” she responds.

“I have a meeting with General Shijai but I’ll find you when we’re done. We’ll take the evening together, if you’d like?”

“Nothing sounds better than that,” she breathes against his lips before he kisses her softly.

He’s just full of surprises as she finally fully pulls away and joins her mother and brother for another long and excruciating talk.

* * *

Zuko is still hesitant to leave Katara for the evening, but Lu Ten is trailing off to the side of them and has reassured him, with his own coy smile, that Katara will be in good hands.

He had promised Katara an evening together, but it seems he has broken his promise for the night.

“You can’t miss this opportunity, Zuko,” Katara had said when they were dressing for the evening. She had decided to dress in a simple blush rose dress that clung around her breasts but flowed smoothly down her body while he had to dress formally. “General Shijai is a well respected man. If he wants to take you for a drink and talk then you go for that drink and talk.”

“How do you know of General Shijai exactly?” He had asked curiously.

After Katara finished braiding her hair and placing her rose gold headband on top of her head they left their bedroom. Neither were surprised at seeing Lu Ten casually picking at the fruits on the small table in front of the lounge chair.

“Don’t you know by now that I know everyone?” She had teased before turning slightly more serious. “Now, don’t drink too much tonight.”

Lu Ten had smirked at that. “I hear drinking too much can lead to a man’s inability to keep his cock har--”

“Not what I meant,” Katara swatted Lu Ten on the arm while Zuko’s face flushed bright red. “Just...be careful in the city tonight. Keep your wits about you.”

Zuko nodded, not taking the least bit offense at Katara’s worry. She cares for and loves him and if appeasing her lessens her worry then he’s happy to do so.

“And you? What will you be doing tonight while I’m away?” He had asked.

“I have dinner with my father tonight. He approached me earlier asking if I would join him. I think you were right, he just needed time to process.”

“Say that again,” he accidentally rasped out in front of Lu Ten who looked less than impressed at their display of affection.

“You were right,” she smiles coyly before pressing a brief, too quick kiss, to his mouth. “Now, let’s go. We don’t want you to be late.”

“And you shouldn’t worry, cousin. I’ll be keeping Princess Katara company tonight as well.” Lu Ten had waggled his eyebrows suggestively as they all left the room. He knows that his cousin is merely teasing, but he still doesn’t like the innuendoes Lu Ten is suggesting. “Who knows, I may just be able to convince your girl into that threesome I’ve been dying to have.”

“I know I said that this evening was important, but hurry back,” Katara said in her own teasing tone for Lu Ten’s benefit. “For if you don’t I might find myself accidentally harming the crown prince in your absence.”

“You love me,” Lu Ten said, pulling on the end of Katara’s braid.

The General is at the end of the hall and Katara is first greeted by the older man. Instead of the customary bow, General Shijai opens his arms and Katara graciously steps into his embrace with a warm smile.

“General,” she is using her smooth, charming voice that she reserves for anyone of high authority. “It is a pleasure to see you again.”

The General chuckles deeply, letting her go after a respectable time. “You as well, Princess. I must say, I have to thank you for letting your man out to play with the big dogs tonight. It’s sure to be a great evening!”

“You must think very highly of me if you think I can change Prince Zuko once he sets his mind on something. He does not need my permission for anything.”

Katara always makes him so surprised when he witnesses her interactions with someone who she clearly knows quite well.

The General scratches his chin hair thoughtfully. “Ah, well, any smart male knows that in order to live a happy life then he must consult his woman on such matters. Tell me Prince Zuko, are you ready for a great evening? I promise you won’t end up in so much trouble with the little misses here.”

“Of course, sir.”

Just what did the General have planned?

Zuko thought they were getting a drink in a tavern the military officials typically like to frequent when they are in town. 

“Bring him back in one piece, Shijai,” Katara orders with hidden mirth in her eyes as if she already knows what is in store for him that evening.

“Come along, Prince Lu Ten. Let’s give the love birds one last moment to say goodbye.” The General, throwing all formal customs to the wind, wraps his arm around Lu Ten’s shoulders and starts leading him down the hall further for some semblance of privacy. “Did I ever tell you how I met my wife, Lu Ten?”

This General must have known his uncle quite well to think he can touch the crown prince without paying a price.

“Be safe, Zuko,” Katara smiles up at him, looping her arms around his neck. “Come find me tonight when you return.”

“Always,” he promises with a kiss that leaves her gasping for more when he pulls away.

“And maybe,” she whispers into his ear, her body flush with his. “Just maybe, I’ll finally do that thing you’ve been asking me to do.”

“I’ll make the night quick and find you as soon as possible,” he vows. He definitely is not passing up this opportunity Katara is teasing him with.

She giggles just as Lu Ten once again joins her side and places an arm around her shoulders.

He can see her fingers pressed against her wrist where his initial is and he does the same. Her blue eyes see his gesture and it’s their silent way of saying  _ I love you _ to one another.

* * *

The palanquin ride starts off quiet and a little awkward. Zuko’s fingers tap nervously against his knee, but he hopes the General doesn’t see. However, he’s a General, and a very good one, so of course he notices.

He’s trained to notice things like that.

“You know,” General Shijai starts as soon as they’re moving, “I was quite surprised when Iroh mentioned you were courting Princess Katara. I thought my friend would have snatched her up for Prince Lu Ten.”

Zuko remembers his manners even though he’s pretty sure he doesn’t know how to respond. This isn’t the first time he’s heard someone say the exact same thing. However, all the other times had been whispers behind his back and not so blatant and casually said to his face.

“I was quite surprised when Katara reciprocated my feelings as well.”

His response leaves no room for questions and Zuko thinks the matter is done with, however, Shijai looks at him with a lopsided smile and a tilt to his head.

“I have to admit something to you, Prince Zuko, I didn’t just bring you with me tonight to talk military strategy under Jee’s advice.”

Great, Zuko thinks to himself, a person who wants something from him. He doesn’t have nearly as much power as Lu Ten or Iroh, so why isn’t Shijai asking them?

“Has Princess Katara told you how my wife, Kuela, and I have come to know her?”

_ Kuela? _

“That name almost sounds like a Watertribe name.”

“I would hope so,” Shijai barks out a deep laugh. “That’s because my wife is of Watertribe descent. I met her years ago and she instantly put me in my place. I knew I had to have her. We might be from different places and celebrate different holidays and such but I knew she had to be by my side. It didn’t take long for Kuela to fall pregnant.”

Zuko still doesn’t know why Shijai is telling him this, but his eyes have turned glassy and he looks off to the side as if caught up in some horrid memory.

“It was at month six that she started bleeding heavily and it just never stopped. We had already traveled back to Kuela’s home village in the South because she insisted that our baby be blessed by the moon spirit, and lucky for us, Princess Katara was only a village over. She came as quickly as she could through the snowstorm and she saved my whole world.”

Shijai clears his throat and Zuko isn’t sure he can say anything as he listens.

“Kuela would have died that night if Katara wouldn’t have come. Our boy didn’t make it, there was no chance for him and no explanation why, but Katara worked hours on end to help my wife survive. It was hard, especially for Kuela, but we managed eventually. And now she’s pregnant again and she only wants one person to deliver our baby.”

“Katara,” Zuko says lamely.

“Katara,” The General agrees. “We aren’t going to deliver in the South. Kuela’s home on Lindu Island right now; about a one week travel from here on ostrich-horse. My men, my very trustworthy men, would accompany Princess Katara and I back home for her to help Kuela. No harm would befall Katara; I can promise you that. There’s a reason why I’ve been promoted to General and it’s because I’m just that good. Of course, she could stay for however long she deems fit and then my men will escort her back to you. However, I don’t see this matter taking more than a month.”

Zuko doesn’t hear a question at all through Shijai’s speech. Instead, all he hears is Katara leaving him for an unknown amount of time with a General he’s only heard raucous stories about from his Uncle Iroh’s youthful days.

“My intention of coming to the Palace was two fold. I came because your Uncle called upon me. Agni knows I owe him my life time and time again for all the things we got up to in our younger years. But I also came because of Katara. When I heard she was being courted by a prince, and it was serious, I decided to come to you first--out of courtesy. I know I wouldn’t like it if a strange man wanted to just waltz in and take my Kuela away.”

Zuko definitely doesn’t like the sound of this, and it’s not just because she has a whole Rebel army after her, but because he won’t be there by her side. It’s selfish and unfair of him, but instantly he thinks about their nights and mornings together. He has grown so used to sleeping with her in his arms that on the nights she’s awake due to the moon he can instantly tell when she leaves his body in favor of sitting on the balcony. 

He can’t imagine breaking his fast in the morning with anyone besides his waterbender. Agni, what did he used to do when Katara wasn’t at the palace?

Sulk, stay hidden in his chambers, yell at servants out of frustration and disdain...he doesn’t want to go back to that.

But Katara will not like it if he turns the General away without her input. He cannot lie to her and hide this opportunity from her.

“I appreciate your concern and your thoughtfulness, General Shijai. I will not stand in Katara’s way if she chooses to accompany you back to your home island.”

The palanquin stops and when they get out Zuko takes a look around to notice that they are in a part of Caldera City that he rarely visits. However, he knows that Lu Ten used to quite enjoy this part of town; that is until he started sneaking around with Ty Lee. 

Zuko stands before a tavern of some sort, no sign on the front as General Shijai claps his shoulder in joy.

“Are you ready, Prince Zuko? Please remember to enjoy yourself inside. It’s a rare treat that the misses allow their significant other to indulge themselves like this so freely.”

From the outside the tavern looks homey, folksy and modest. Large stones and tree trunks make up most of the building’s outer structure. It’s tough to see through the stained glass windows, but the enjoyment from within can be felt outside.

As they enter the tavern through the huge, hardwood door, they’re welcomed by amazing, but unknown scents and joyful music. The bartender is buried in orders, but still manages to welcome them with a smile and a nod.

It’s as charming inside as it is on the outside. Marble pillars support the upper floor and the large candles attached to them. The walls are decorated with handcrafted paintings and Zuko’s heart hammers quickly in his chest as he notices that nearly every single painting is of some naked woman. 

Some paintings have various undressed women while others have a man and woman partaking in pleasure from one another. There’s a painting right above the bartender that stands out particularly to Zuko as a man has a woman bent over at the waist as he takes her from behind. That position is too eerily similar to the position he and Katara just partook in.

The tavern itself is packed. Groups belonging to some kind of organization seem to be the primary clientele here. Zuko’s good eye widens slightly as he sees Jet in the back corner, a woman with her top off sitting on his lap. He can even see Colonel Lieutenant Jee sitting in another corner with two other men and two empty seats at a round green, felt lined table. The General pats Zuko on the shoulder and motions for him to follow.

They’re making their way over to Jee.

The waitresses--or at least, Zuko thought they were waitresses--all give him sly smiles as they watch him weave through the rowdy place. Most of the females are in some state of undress or their clothes are cut and designed to show off some aspect of their bodies.

Zuko finally notices that nearly every person in the bar is some kind of warrior or soldier and they’re letting off steam.

Several long tables are occupied along with smaller tables which are being used to play card games. The card games have pots of money in the middle and Zuko knows that they’re gambling. 

Laughter rings out as another man shouts indignantly to his right and Zuko sees one man slam his cards down, grab the  _ waitress _ nearby around her waist and yanks her to his lap. She withers against him as his mouth dives for her bare chest and sucks on her exposed nipples greedily.

Zuko believes he actually knows where they are now. He’s heard rumors about this tavern, supposedly it’s famous for something. Though judging by the warmth and joy radiating through the tavern, it’s probably the atmosphere of a good smoke, great ale, and an even greater fuck. He’s willing to bet the stairs leading to the second level floor go to private rooms that men rent out by the hour.

He doesn’t need to know the name of the establishment to know one thing for sure.

General Shijai brought Zuko to a brothel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some won't be happy with Hakoda's response to the prophecy but remember, it was in Katara's point of view. She thinks she saw disappointment on her father's face but Zuko saw fear. Who is more reliable to trust? Was Katara's fear just getting in the way of seeing what her father truly was experiencing when hearing his daughter is to be used like that?
> 
> Let me know what you think of this chapter :)   
> And I just couldn't resist adding the Jet part with a whore in his lap.


	23. You and Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So work has been hectic and I had a hard time writing this chapter for some reason. I apologize for the delay!

The first glass of fire whiskey is set down in front of Zuko the moment he sits between General Shijai and Master Fohu. It’s the only seat left and he knows that Master Fohu is just as thrilled as Zuko is confused. Zuko can’t even blame Master Fohu for being skeptical of his appearance considering the way his father, Ozai, spoke to Fohu during the last war council meeting.

Jee is across from Zuko, an already bemused and lazy smile adorning his weather worn face and Captain Jaiso is between the General and Jee. Zuko has only had the privilege of talking to Jaiso a few times on the training grounds seeing as Jaiso is also privileged training his own two hundred men at different times throughout the day compared to Zuko.

“Fohu, your presence here surprises me,” Shijai’s voice only holds joy. “I take it from your attendance this evening that means you have found the fortune teller’s sister already?”

Yes, Zuko remembers in discomfort as to why Fohu dislikes him. He’s Ozai’s son and Ozai had embarrassed the leader before. 

The woman who brought him a fire whiskey is now setting a mug of ale in front of Jee, but Zuko can feel her eyes on him. 

Agni, he is so not interested, and all he can do is purposefully avoid her eyes and hope that she’s smart enough to know that he is not paying her for any of her services that she can offer.

Zuko knows that Shijai is happily married, but he doesn’t see simple wedding bands among Jee or Jaiso’s fingers. In the Earth Kingdom he knows that it’s customary for the female to give her future husband a pin of some sort to wear if they are to be wed. Fohu has no such pin either.

He really hopes these men don’t expect him to partake in one of these women’s bodies this evening. He only went out with Shijai under the pretense of a drink and food.

He can never betray Katara’s trust when she gives it so blindly. Zuko would rather hurt himself than cause any harm--emotionally or physically--to Katara. 

“I think she’s smitten with you, Prince Zuko,” Jee teases lightly as soon as the server girl walks away, three sets of eyes following the sway of her hips.

Zuko’s good cheek burns brightly under the comment and he takes a sip of his drink to stall. He has manners; he knows when he should respond to his elders, but he’s hoping he doesn’t have to in this situation.

The whiskey is a lot stronger than what they have back in the palace and the small sip he took burns. He can’t stop the cough as his throat feels like it’s on fire.

Shijai thumps his back with a friendly smirk.

“Don’t worry, stripling, the first sip is always the worst!”

“And the second and third and fourth until you’re drunk on the liquid,” Jaiso drawls.

He’s the closest man to Zuko’s age while every other male is at least fifteen years his senior. 

“I didn’t come here to gossip like old maids, gentlemen,” Fohu declares as he throws his coin purse onto the table. “I’ve been traveling through the horrid heat of the Fire Nation--no offense,” Fohu turns to Zuko as if Zuko should be taking offense for the weather--something he cannot control--but it’s clear Fohu actually doesn’t care if Zuko is upset by his comment. 

Zuko really isn’t. Traveling during summer, even the end of summer, is dreadful under the sun’s scorching, relentless heat.

Fohu continues quite loudly and Zuko hopes the blush on his face can be blamed on the alcohol. “I want to drink until I can’t see straight, gamble my money away, and get lost in a woman’s sweet cunt tonight. Who’s dealing first?”

The cards are closest to Jee who takes the deck. “I guess that would be me,” he grins. “You ever play poker before, Prince Zuko?”

“No...” What does he call Jee away from training? Usually it’s Lieutenant Colonel Jee, but it seems too formal at this table of men who seem to have played this game together before. “...Sir.”

Jee doesn’t comment on Zuko’s lack of formal title as he shuffles the cards without even glancing down.

Shijai takes a long pull of his fire whiskey and so Zuko does the same. It would be counted as rude to ignore his drink that Shijai ordered for him, and since the General paid, Zuko must match him sip for sip.

This time he does not cough but his eyes water and he has to blink many times.

Agni, it tastes awful.

“The game, gentlemen, is Omashu Hold’em,” Jee announces. “For Prince Zuko’s benefit I’ll explain briefly. We each will be dealt four cards. The betting rounds and layout of community cards are identical. At showdown, each player’s hand is the best five-card hand made from  _ exactly three _ of the five cards on the board, plus  _ exactly two  _ of the player’s own cards. Ante up!”

Shijai pulls a wooden box out from the inside of his coat. He’s grinning as Jee deals.

“Cigar, Zuko? They are the finest the Fire Nation can offer. I picked them up on my travels to Caldera.”

Why is Shijai being so nice? Is it because he’s a prince? Is it really because of Jee’s kind words telling the general he’s a decent military tactical person? Does he really just want to talk about military strategy or did he just want to talk to him about Katara earlier?

Zuko once again cannot be rude and takes what is offered. He’ll have to buy the next round to repay Shijai’s kindness.

The General winks at him as Jaiso’s head turns to follow one of the girls around the room, his gaze obvious as the girl passes by with her own coy smile and ruffled hair. The shirt she wears dips so low in the cut that it hangs open past her navel and Zuko wonders briefly why she bothers wearing anything at all.

“If us taken men can’t have real fun tonight because our ladies are at home then we can at least indulge ourselves in alcohol and smokes to pass the time.”

Zuko takes the offered cigar.

He can’t help his mind from wandering to Katara in a place like this. He knows he doesn’t ever want her working in a brothel; let alone stepping foot in one, but the things his eyes are witnessing even when he tries his hardest to divert his gaze casts images through his imagination of Katara partaking in similar activities with him back at their home.

Zuko’s not immune to the fact that to the side of him there’s a lady of the night underneath the table pleasuring some soldier with her mouth as he plays his own card game. 

Shijai takes his final sip of his fire whiskey and Zuko has to mimic.

He can’t stop himself from imagining Katara underneath his desk pleasuring him as he works on documents for the student exchange program they are setting up between the nations for health care. Would she be willing to indulge him like that?

“Thank you, General. Allow me to get the next round of drinks.”

“You sure have more manners than your uncle,” Shijai laughs good heartedly. “I never say no to a free drink!”

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say no to anything,” Jee jostles.

When the same girl as before makes her rounds, Zuko motions for another drink. He doesn’t mind supplying for the whole table as the General offers him the razor to cut his cigar. 

Zuko’s only smoked once in his life and he spent the majority of the time with watery eyes and a throat that burned--even compared to Fire Nation standards--as if he ate the world’s hottest fireflake.

“Are you a bender, Zuko?” 

“Can shoot blue and white flames, I hear,” Jaiso chimes in. “Had Zhao shaking on the floor like a pansy.”

“I wish I were there to see that,” Fohu admits. “That guys a prick. How he even managed to become a commander is beyond me.”

“Light the foot for me then,” Shijai holds out his cut cigar for Zuko to start easily.

“You’re training with Master Jeong Jeong, right?” Jee asks.

Zuko does not particularly like the attention on himself and he wishes they would talk about anything else. But when he looks around the table he doesn’t see animosity or sneers like he would see on his father’s face, but rather, curiosity and intrigue. 

“Yes. My hope is to have control of my blue and white flames within the years time.”

More raucous laughter is heard at the table over as Jaiso lays down two of his cards. Zuko tries to block out the way the woman under the table crawls to another man and wraps her mouth around the offered cock.

Agni, maybe he really isn’t cut out for a brothel. He hears Lu Ten raving all positive comments about them, but Zuko doesn’t see the appeal.

Of course, his traterious mind thinks of Katara on her knees the night before and how she had practically begged him to fuck her mouth. His innocent, water minx, had declared that night as one of their best times.

Zuko lights Shijai’s and his cigars as the game continues. Zuko knows the basics after a hand or two, not shying away when he has a good hand and doing his hardest to bluff when he doesn’t. He picks it up quite easily and has some of the men grumbling good naturedly. 

The talking and laughter comes easier after their second drink and he starts to relax and actually enjoy the game.

He’s able to block out the promiscuous behaviors around him as he finishes his third and then fourth glass of whiskey soon after. He told Katara he wouldn’t drink much, but every time his tumbler is empty Shijai is motioning for more. Zuko nearly reminds the older man that he doesn’t have as much of a tolerance as he and the others at the table have due to his age. It doesn’t help that his father never has taken him drinking like this before and Iroh prefers tea over ale nowadays. Not to mention, his uncle is quite busy being Firelord.

After winning a few hands and losing even more Zuko passes this round, knowing when he needs to slow down as his eyes struggle to stay as focused as he would like. 

Fuck, did he just finish his fifth or sixth tumbler?

“Correct me if I’m wrong,” Shijai starts, throwing his cards down and deciding to pass this round as well. “But being in the royal family, you have two paths. Going into politics or joining the army. And it seems to me that you have chosen the latter?”

Zuko has thought of both possible routes for a future. He never thought when he was growing up that there would be an actual war to fight in. But everyday he shows up for training and sparring and he gives one hundred and ten percent to keep fighting.

“I want to help the most people. I want to make a difference,” he finds himself saying; managing to not slur his words. Or at least in his mind he doesn’t slur.

A woman goes to give him another drink, but he waves her away. Zuko knows his limit and he’s over it.

“That’s admirable. We could use more admirable people like you in our ranks, Zuko,” Shijai continues. “Jee is being promoted to Brigadier General. That means we’ll be shifting people around. We want to swear you in as Captain and in a year or two we can reevaluate and see to it that you keep moving up if that’s what you wish.”

Zuko knows this is a big deal.

He earned this.

His Uncle didn’t set this up with his friend.

Lu Ten didn’t just wave his hand to make Zuko have a status in the military.

He bled and sweat for a chance like this, but now, hearing this offer is finally making him realize that this is all so very real; this can be his future. 

He has always known that he’s either to become a Governor of some city or serve in the military, but he just didn’t know which one. He had started training under Jee’s advice only because that’s what his Uncle did ask of him. But now, after hard work, it’s as if everything he’s done seems valid. 

He has to ask himself, does he want to be in the military and serve the rest of his life?

If he accepts there could be a chance that he may be called away from his family, from Katara, for months on end or years even; especially if more wars break out. 

But then he pictures his girl and how the whole reason he’s fighting now is for her. It’s for her safety and future that he’s willing to put himself on the line to begin with.

“I would be honored,” he says truthfully.

“You’re basically a Captain now with how many men want to serve and follow you, but it comes with a nice pay raise and the expectation that you serve as a staff officer and help with decisions, strategic plans, finalizing peoples’ placements, etc...Not to mention, you do get an assistant--usually a non-commissioned officer. We were thinking Prince Lu Ten for that role unless you object? I know Iroh has been on my case about his son and maybe this will light the fire under his ass to actually take his military duties seriously if he can work for you.”

There has to be some catch. He’s waiting for the other shoe to drop but it doesn’t come.

His first instinct is to run to Katara and tell her. He can already imagine the smile and elation on her face. She’ll want to make a big deal and celebrate when all Zuko will want is a night in with her and preferably a bed.

“I’ll talk to Lu Ten,” Zuko vows, just itching to leave and head home now.

The night carries on, however, as Jaiso congratulates Zuko before moving to a different table of Watertribe and Earth Kingdom men. Fohu even offers his congratulations before switching seats and before Zuko knows it he’s had a chance to have a conversation with at least five different men who he normally doesn’t get to talk to during training hours.

He plays more games, switches to water when Shijai isn’t looking, but ultimately he has one more double shot of fire whiskey and a large mug of lukewarm ale that makes his stomach roll. 

Zuko finds himself outside after having one more cigar at Shijai’s insistence and the need for cool air is welcomed.

“Can I get you anything, Prince Zuko?” A quiet voice asks and he stumbles around, his back leaning against the railing as a girl not much older than Katara stands before him under the dim lighting.

His throat goes dry and his head spins as the woman steps even closer and he can see her dark nipples through the sheer white, fabric of her dress? Night gown? Whore’s clothes?

He doesn't know what she’s wearing. The only thing he can think of is that the white, sheer dress barely covers mid thigh, is light and flowy, and completely see through so he can see her pointed nipples.

Agni, that outfit would look amazing on Katara, he thinks to himself with a bemused smile.

His cock doesn’t even twitch as the actual female in front of him steps even closer.

Zuko can’t back up, but he does very clumsily catch her hand when she tries to lay it on his chest.

“I was paid to service you.” She blinks her eyes slowly, her lashes long and lips pink. Her hair is light brown, two or three shades lighter than Katara’s, her eyes dark and grey, and her skin is dark for the Fire Nation, but not quite as dark as Watertribe--as if she’s been out in the sun too long.

“Believe me,” he hiccups. Is that vomit he tastes in his mouth? Zuko really needs to get home. “You’re not my type.”

“I’m everyone’s type,” she whispers, pressing forward up on her tiptoes so her mouth is only a breath away from his. Her perfume is sweat soaked and Zuko’s stomach snarls again as his hands quickly grasp her’s--at least he thinks he shot out quickly--and he shoves her away so she stumbles back two steps. 

“Believe me,” he growls again, “You’re not my type.”

Instead of leaving, she cocks her hip and smiles. “I can be your type,” she reinstates. “Do you know how many men come in here asking me to be like  _ her _ ?” She doesn’t elaborate on who the  _ her _ is, but Zuko just knows through his foggy haze that she’s referring to Katara. “I can be meek and docile and complacent like a proper royal woman; like how a  _ Princess _ should be.” She takes another stupid step forward and he once against tries to step back, but the damn railing is still in the way.

“I can struggle a bit. I’ve heard through workers of the palace that you used to like it when she struggled against you.”

Agni, fuck! 

Just the idea that some men come to this place and ask this whore to be like Katara has him seething.

Zuko’s head is pounding and his eyes clench shut once more before ripping open to her body being pressed against him.

“My favorite scenario the men have my play out is where I bow to them, submit to them, as they call me  _ Princess Katara _ , asking me to braid my hair into an elaborate updo. They have me smile coyly up at them as they pretend that I’m the waterbender with my arms tied behind my back. That way, I have no choice but to let them fuck my mouth. They want me on my knees and it’s just..so...dirty...”

White, hot anger seizes Zuko as her words hit him. He pushes her once more; revulsion coating his body like a second skin. It mixes with the stale smell of the cigars he has smoked and the much whiskey he’s endured.

“Like I said, you definitely aren’t my type.” His words are slow and slurred, but he’s sure he’s made his point once more. 

It would be easier to tell if the world was not spinning at the moment.

“I’ve already been paid. You’re telling me that you really want to turn me down? I’m discreet. No one would know. Your girlfriend wouldn’t have to know.”

Flames curl at Zuko’s fingertips as the ground feels shaky beneath him. He really needs to just get home.

“Get out of my sight before I burn you alive for insinuating you can be  _ anything _ like my girl.”

The woman glares before stomping her foot perpetually and turning back around to head inside.

“How the fuck did you say ‘no’ to Yina?” a male’s voice hisses.

The light that escapes the doorway as Yina disappears sends jolts of pain behind Zuko’s eyes and he has to shut them again or else he fears he’ll end up on his back from the dizziness. 

“Shit,” Jet’s annoying voice is muffled by a chuckle. “Just how much have you had to drink?”

Zuko’s limbs are starting to feel heavy as he rests his head against the wooden support beam behind himself. A short nap won’t hurt before he makes his way back home. Maybe Shijai will be ready to leave when he wakes up.

Zuko goes to sit up on the railing, wanting to lean his head against the support beam still, but when he jumps up he miscalculates and ends up on the ground. His back is still against the railing, however, and he finds the back support nice enough for a quick nap.

“Hello?” Jet’s black boot nudges Zuko’s boot with a small kick. “Earth to, Zuko? You can’t possibly be alright sleeping out here like this.”

“Go ‘way,” Zuko mumbles. “Hate you.”

Jet chuckles and Zuko holds a hand up to his scarred eye and rubs the rough skin as if just hearing Jet makes his head throb. 

“I get that a lot, believe it or not. Come on.” Zuko does not help the male, and his body is being jostled but he’s found that his limbs aren’t exactly cooperating. “Fuck, you want to help a little?” Jet grunts.

Zuko’s been this drunk a few times before; mostly at Lu Ten’s doings. And every single time, once he hits this stage of euphoria and tiredness, all he can do is shut his eyes and sleep it off.

But it’s rather hard when Jet makes him put an arm around his shoulder and starts lugging him forward.

When--or  _ if _ \--Zuko will remember this the next morning he will be mortified. 

“You’re such a lightweight. How much did you actually have to drink?”

“Four--”

“See? Light weight!”

“...No...six...fire whiskies. Double each.”

“For Spirits sake, they really need to teach an etiquette class for royal pain in my asses on how to properly consume alcohol.”

They walk--really rather stumble--and Jet waves off guards as it takes an extremely long amount of time to finally get in front of his bed chambers. Rozi and Si are outside.

“Is he…” one of them trails off, at least Zuko thinks it’s them talking.

“I got this. Katara inside?”

“We were told to not let anyone inside. She wanted us here until Prince Zuko returned.”

“I’m an old friend who just hauled her ass-of-a-boyfriend home. I’m going in. You can stay out here if that pleases you.”

But they don’t move and Zuko squints up at the two guards who look uncertain. 

“‘s ‘right,” he slurs. He tries to correct himself, but ends up in a coughing fit and it feels like he’s coughing up the last cigar he smoked. “...’right,” he finally says and it’s not much better.

“See? The prince says it’s alright,” Jet speaks very loudly.

Shoved through the door, Zuko’s feet stumble once more before there’s a banging and his head  _ throbs _ .

Agni, he pleads, let this headache go away and fall upon someone else.

* * *

Katara groggily looks to the side of the bed that Zuko usually sleeps on. It’s empty and wrinkled from her tossing and turning without him to hold her. The fire that she had lit earlier was practically dead and the window she left open is blowing a slightly cold breeze into the room.

If Zuko was next to her it would be perfect.

It takes her a second more to realize that there’s a knocking coming from the door. She hurriedly grabs her navy blue robe and secures it around her waist.

She throws the door open in haste. “Is everything oka...okay?” Her volume of a question has died down to a whisper as she can’t believe the sight in front of her.

Jet has Zuko’s arm wrapped around his shoulder while her boyfriend has his head dangling precariously and eyes mostly shut.

The smell that assaults her nose is putrid at best. She can practically taste the fire whiskey and other alcoholic beverages covering both males. The smoky scent also surrounds her and her eyes water as if she’s walking through flames. 

“Spirits,” she curses. “Is he okay?”

She wastes no time and goes to Zuko’s other side to help support him.

A small part of her knows that she had gotten drunk and wound up in Zuko’s bed weeks ago. She really hopes she looked better than he did when she made that stupid mistake.

Zuko’s head lolls towards her and his face nuzzles against her neck. “S’right,” he murmurs.

“I’m not changing him. The Prince will have to sleep in his clothes,” Jet declares as they make their way over to the bed.

Katara scowls. “Did I ask you to help change him? He’ll be fine in the clothes he’s in.”

Jet does his best to shrug under Zuko’s weight. “Hey, how am I supposed to know how prissy this prince can be?”

They work together, with little help from Zuko, to get him to lie down. Katara works diligently to get him to lay on his left side. She pulls his right knee forward to help stabilize him.

“Ka-kat--ara?” He hiccups.

“I’m right here,” she kneels down so she’s eye level with him. She can hear Jet sigh impatiently but she doesn’t care. “What is it, Love?”

She smooths his hair back from his face and watches as his eyes flutter open and shut.

His hand fumbles forward awkwardly before he’s pulling at the black tunic collar that is sticking out from beneath her robe. His eyes furrow and she almost pushes him back down to sleep when he doesn’t say anything at first.

But then he mumbles, “My shirt.”

Out of everything that is happening and how drunk he is, she nearly laughs at how that is what Zuko saw.

“Yes,” she covers his hand with her own; slowly peeling his grip from her choice of sleepwear. “It’s your tunic. Now go to bed.”

“Love you.”

She kisses the corner of his mouth and he’s already asleep by the time she responds back with her own sentiments.

“Spirits, you really have him pussywhipped. No wonder your boy can’t hold his liquor.”

She nearly forgot that Jet is still standing behind her. When she stands and turns around, smoothing out her robe and making sure everything that needs to be covered is, he’s leaning against the wall with his arms and ankles crossed.

“Let’s go, Jet,” she doesn’t respond to the comment he just made purposefully and Jet is smart enough to not say that again.

The Earth Kingdom man follows her and she shuts the door to her’s and Zuko’s bedroom quietly. However, she’s sure that even if she slammed it shut it wouldn’t wake Zuko.

“You know he was at The Wild Lily tonight, right?”

Jet doesn’t in fact leave like Katara thought he would. But she’s wide awake now and figures she should get this conversation over and done with. After all, Jet did bring Zuko home in relatively okay condition.

“Am I supposed to know what that place is?”

Jet snorts out a laugh and for a brief moment it’s almost like before they dated and they were just friends. No romantic feelings to muddle the waters between them.

“I hope not,” he exclaims. “It’s a brothel that nearly all soldiers use!”

She had her suspicions that was where General Shijai was taking Zuko. She may have never stepped foot into a brothel before but that doesn’t mean that she hasn’t heard warriors and soldiers talk about them. It’s a place for working girls to earn money if she’s good at her job. It’s also an establishment that serves copious amounts of alcohol and typically has gambling tables for men who like to play their luck.

“I trust Zuko. He would never cheat on me.”

_ Not like you _ , is left unsaid and Jet runs a hand through his hair; a sign that he’s either frustrated or really uncomfortable.

He looks at her, gathering his wits, before admitting, “I know he wouldn’t.” Jet doesn’t sound too happy admitting that.

Katara’s almost speechless. 

“I bought him a prostitute and he turned her down; even in the state that he’s in right now.”

“You  _ what?! _ ” 

“Even when I told her to act like you he still pushed her away. Either he’s not into women or...he really loves you.” 

She advances on Jet who takes a step back until his body hits the only door to leave her antechamber. His hands are up in a surrendering gesture.

“He didn’t do anything! No harm no foul, right?”

“And what if he did do something? Then what, Jet?”

“Then he would have been no better than me and at least you would have known!”

This is ridiculous, Katara decides. She huffs out a breath in annoyance. “It doesn’t matter. I know Zuko wouldn’t do that. Buy him all the girls you want to waste your money on because he won’t look twice at them.”

She runs her hand through her wild curls and sits on the edge of the lounge chair. She doesn’t have the energy after all to scold Jet for his antics.

“I brought him home to you. That has to count for something, right?”

“Sure,” she says sarcastically. “You buy him a whore for him to cheat on me with, but it cancels out because you did a decent human thing and brought him home when he was in no shape to get home himself.”

There’s a tense moment where neither knows what to say. She almost suggests he leaves because no matter if he brought Zuko back to her or not, that does not cancel out all of the lewd comments he has made at her expense over the last few months or the derogatory slurs he uses towards Zuko.

“One more thing,” The Freedom Fighter blurts out. When she doesn’t stop him he continues. “I’m sorry that I cheated on you. I just wanted you to know that. And I understand why you broke up with me and...I am sorry.”

“Thank you, Jet.”

“I still feel like Zuko is bad for you and I’m not going to stop trying to win you over, but I can stop with the name calling and the lewd talk.”

“Jet,” she starts but doesn’t know what to say.

“I know you think you love him. I know he loves you. But I do too. You should always have options and I’m never going to stop wanting you. I just thought I should make that clear.”

Katara stands wearily. “I think you should go. I don’t appreciate this conversation. I don’t love you, Jet and I won’t ever love you. You need to learn to accept that.” She can't be anymore blunt if she tried.

He nods his head solemnly as he makes his way to the door. “I will stop giving him such a hard time but I will be waiting for you, Katara. You’ll see. One day, you’ll see that being with Zuko is a lot harder than it’s meant to be.”

Jet turns around as Katara nearly snarls in anger. 

“One last thing,” he says as the Freedom Fighter is already opening the door. “Ask the cook for umeboshi for him tomorrow morning. It’ll help with his bitch of a hangover.”

Katara’s heard of the Fire Nation delicacy of pickled apricots, and she scrunches up her nose at the thought of the sour, flesh colored fruit. 

“Goodnight and thank you, Jet.”

She’s only thanking him for returning Zuko safely. 

Nothing more.

After dismissing Rozi and Si, promising them that they can have a later start the next day, Katara walks back into their bedroom and lays her robe on top of her trunk that is at the foot of the bed. She crawls under the covers and smiles as Zuko’s light snoring fills the otherwise quiet room.

She rolls onto her side and grasps his hand with hers. She may love him, but she doesn’t think she can get any closer without gagging from the tavern smell covering his body.

The servants will have to just burn these sheets.

* * *

Zuko doesn’t know what hurts more; his head or his stomach. The light streaming in through the blinds is horrid and he can’t even imagine how much more pain he’d be in if they were completely open.

He knows he needs to get up, but he grabs Katara’s pillow and stuffs it over his head to block out all noise and brightness.

“Come on, Love, it’s time to wake. You have training this afternoon. It seems Agni is on your side and Jee moved it to late afternoon rather than morning,” Katara whispers.

She’s at his side of the bed, kneeling on the ground, and rubbing her soothing hand over his bare back.

Wait...bare back? What the fuck? When did he lose his shirt? And just what time is it? 

He pushes himself up, the two pillows that were covering his head fall and his stomach revolts. He can taste acid in the back of his throat and he squints his face as he swallows it back down.

“You might as well let it out,” she continues to whisper, but her mouth is twisted in a smile as if she’s holding back from laughing at him. “I’ve already seen you vomit on yourself this morning--a great way to start my day, by the way,” she teases. “But you did not make it to the bathroom and it ended up on your shirt. I got you changed though.”

Agni, if that wasn’t embarrassing enough, she even had to change him out of his soiled clothes. His cheeks burn brightly.

“Sorry,” he rasps out.

“It was mostly liquid at that point. Waterbender, remember? Easy to handle.”

“You’re too good to me,” he murmurs as he leans forward to press a kiss to her forehead, but she pulls back. 

“No way. Not until you take a bathe. You smell like the whorehouse.”

If that doesn’t make all color leave his face then he doesn't know what will. He can’t believe that Katara knows where he was the night before. He wasn’t planning on hiding it from her but he can’t even imagine what she must think of him. Especially knowing the fact that her previous boyfriend had cheated on her and now Zuko is just casually going to whore houses. 

“Katara,” he swallows down vile once more as his body aches from just moving in bed. He turns so his back is against the headboard and he literally has to take a second for his world to stop moving. “I didn’t...I don’t...It’s not--”

“I know,” she continues using a soft, quiet voice and he’s so thankful that she’s so understanding and perceptive to what he needs. “I kind of had a hunch that’s where Shijai was taking you and if I thought for even a second you would cheat I’d be water whippin you so hard right now,” she teases. “But I trust you, Zuko. And you don’t have to waste your time or breath reassuring me because I believe you--also, if I didn’t believe you, Jet already told me about the whore he bought for you and what happened with her.”

His mind is a black, foggy mess. He remembers going to the brothel. He remembers seeing the obscene paintings and thinking Katara would be better than any picture he could ever see. He had played poker and at about ninety minutes into their visit Shijai offered him Captain.

After that, he knows he drank more. Probably played more cards. Judging by the rawness of his throat, he might have even smoked more? He isn’t sure.

He breathes through his nose, deeply, and tries to will his brain to remember  _ anything _ else from the night.

Zuko thinks of what Katara just said. 

_ Jet already told me about the whore he bought for you… _

He had seen Jet at the brothel, but why would he….

Agni!

Gray eyes snap into focus and Zuko shakes his head to clear the image of the woman who tried to sleep with him the night before. The things she said, the person she wanted to imitate...Agni, fuck, what must Katara think.

He can clearly remember her small, pebbled tits that are nothing compared to Katara’s wondrous mounds. Zuko can’t unsee her unshapely curves that most men probably would adore, but the whore can’t even compare to Katara and her beautiful body. 

“I think I’m going to really kill him, Katara. I think this time Jet is actually a dead man,” he mumbles.

She giggles as she plays with his hand idly. “Well…”

“What?”

“He did bring you home--”

“After he paid someone to sleep with me,” Zuko cuts in.

“I said the same thing, Love,” Katara smiles. “I think we can let him off the hook this one time since you are safe and sound in our bed rather than sleeping in some gutter.”

Flashes of the Freedom Fighter infiltrate Zuko’s broken memory and he doesn’t know what he wants to remember more, the whore or the fact that he was so vulnerable last night that he needed Jet’s help.

He wished neither happened.

“Now come,” Katara pulls gently. “I ran a bath; you’ll probably have to heat it up. Uli has to take these sheets and most likely burn them because they reek. And then you have to eat.”

His stomach lurches at just the idea of food.

Zuko is dreading the next answer he’ll receive. “Katara, just what time is it?”

“The sun has risen five hours ago. I let you sleep for as long as possible. After I got called upon by General Shijai I stopped by the kitchen to pick you up some breakfast, but I didn’t want to wake you until I absolutely had to.”

Zuko frowns at Katara’s lowered eyes. He thinks he knows what has her voice quiet and subdued. He can feel her fingers shake slightly when she says the General’s name; hear the sadness in her voice that is slightly laced with guilt.

“Hey,” he tilts her chin up and she gives him a watery smile. Zuko knows what she’s going to tell him and it’s like a rock in the pit of his stomach. “It’s only for a month tops, right?”

She breathes in shakily and nods. “Not a moment more.” She doesn’t question how he knows the General’s plan of bringing Katara back home to his island to aid his pregnant wife. Zuko figures the General might have told Katara that he talked to Zuko about it before. “Zuko, I...I know I have to help her. She’s part of my people; regardless of who she married and I can’t let what happened last time happen again.”

“You don’t have to explain your kindness to me, Katara.” It physically pains him to let her go like this; even though he knows that she’ll return to him.

But the idea of the Rebels ever finding her and harming her when she’s miles and cities away has worry gnawing at Zuko.

He’s a prince though and a male and apparently a Captain in the Fire Nation Army--he can’t afford to show his true emotions if he wants to keep a clear head.

Or at least that’s what his tutors told him when he was growing up.

“A month will pass by before we know it. When do you leave?”

She breathes out one word and her hand tightens around his. 

“Tomorrow.”

And she let him waste a whole morning away in bed when he didn’t even have training to get to just so he could rest?

“It’s time to rise then,” he declares. “I refuse to waste time like this if you’re gone in less than twenty-four hours.”

* * *

Zuko watches Katara go to a corner of his--their--room and pull up a floor board. He raises his eyebrow in surprise as she produces a long, gold chain that has a skeleton key on the end of it. 

Since when does his room have a secret compartment?

Katara spins around and smiles at him shyly from where he stands. He has his arms crossed over his chest, shoulder leaning against the doorway that connects to the bathroom and he’s just watching her. 

They didn’t get the whole day together on the account of him sleeping the morning away, then needing to get down to the training grounds where his, and Jee’s, and a few others’ promotions were announced, and then Katara’s parents had insisted upon dinner as just a family.

It’s only now, under the false pretense to her parents that she’s already gone to bed, that she’s in their shared room packing while he’s just trying to memorize everything about her.

Agni, he sounds like a girl. Lu Ten would have a field day making fun of him if the other prince knew his thoughts.

“You know, you could have had a servant pack for you,” Zuko teases as Katara unlocks her trunk at the foot of the bed.

“I did. This is...well, I don’t want to say. You’ll make fun of me,” she pouts before she throws it open.

Zuko’s curiosity spikes now. He never realized that her trunk remained locked the whole time it’s been there. Just what is his waterbender hiding?

“When do I ever make fun of you?” He counters; trying to keep the mood light for both of their sakes.

Fuck, it’s only going to be a month, he reminds himself. No more than thirty days.

They can do this.

He somehow managed to survive eighteen years without her; he can survive thirty days.

But that was before he knew what true love felt like. That was before he knew what waking up next to Katara was and going to bed with her by his side every night feels like. He depends on her as it’s her arms that wrap around him in the dead of night when he wakes from a nightmare from his past. It’s her body that he loses himself in anytime he has an inkling of desire. It’s her counsel he trusts the most.

She owns him and now the owner of his mind, body, and soul is leaving for four weeks.

“Let me see,” she taps her chin thoughtfully but the smile she adorns is coy and playful. “You make fun of my penmanship.”

“It doesn’t have to be so curly!”

“You always poke fun at me when chocolate is served after dinner.”

“That’s because you are light as a feather but can out eat even Sokka when it comes to chocolate!”

She ‘humphs’ before narrowing her eyes. “You always tease me sexually; never allowing me to cum until you deem appropriate.”

“That’s because,” he stalks forward; his groin already twitching in excitement. “You’re a brat sometimes.”

He wraps his hands around her lower back and pulls her lower half flush against him. She has to lean back in order to look up at his face, but he just smirks down upon her.

“Now tell me what’s in the trunk and I promise I won’t tease you later.”

“Everything important,” she whispers. “Well,” she adds after looking at him wistfully, “At least almost everything important.” Twisting out of his arms, she grabs one of the first things on top of the miscellaneous stack. “This was the black tunic you gave me when we stayed at the Inn. I had it washed and I fixed some of the holes. I like knowing that I have it and when I’m gone I’ll like sleeping in it.” She drops the fabric back into the trunk and grabs another item. “The is the first dress that you ever took off of me.” 

The material is also black and he remembers the night of the ball too vividly. Zuko remembers the good, the  _ very _ good, and then the very bad as well.

Katara grabs the next item and continues to explain three more things to him that hold sentiment to her. She even shows him her Gran Gran’s old betrothal necklace that she used to wear until the clasp broke. Now, she keeps it locked away and will get it fixed someday. But for now, she’s content just knowing that it’s safe amongst her things.

Zuko doesn't hold any sentimental attachments to anything his grandfather owned and so he can’t relate to Katara who clearly loves her now deceased grandmother, but he pulls her into a hug and kisses the crown of her head regardless of not understanding.

Katara buries herself against him and is letting him go all too soon. 

“I have one more thing to add,” Katara murmurs and Zuko remembers she was unlocking the trunk for a reason. She goes to their dresser and in her top drawer, she grabs a small, wrapped package to place among her belongings.

“What’s that?”

“Your birthday gift.”

“My birth...that’s not for another four months.”

“Well, I saw it a few days ago when Suki and I went into to the city and I knew I had to buy it for you.” She slaps his hand when he goes to grab it. “No peeking. You have to wait.”

She locks her trunk and slips the chain around her neck. Katara drops the key under her dress fabric so it sits between her two breasts.

“As if that will keep me from it,” he jokes, however, they both know that he won’t go snooping. He could never use her trust in him against her. 

“Zuko,” her voice is muffled against him. “Tell me not to go. Just ask me and I won’t.”

He squeezes her and if it’s painful she doesn’t say. 

“You know I can’t do that.” He wants to. Agni knows he wants to, but he can’t. 

When he looks down into her eyes he’s surprised to see her blue orbs watery.

“Hey, no crying tonight.”

“I know,” she says with determination. “I know. You’re right. It’s silly of me; I’ll only be gone for a month. It’s not like a year or two. And I know there are wives and husbands that go years without seeing one another...not that you’re my husband. Or that we’re married or even engaged! I mean, if we ever were to be married then...I’m just going to stop talking now.”

Heat fills her cheeks and he smiles.

Once, when he and Mai were courting, marriage was brought up and he nearly had a panic attack at the idea of spending his life with just her.

However, now he can’t imagine his life separate from Katara. He wants to see a ring on her finger, a necklace adorning her body, and he wants to know that at the end of the day they both will go home to greet each other.

“Come here,” he leads her to the bed. Zuko sits down and pulls Katara on top of him so she’s straddling his lap. She’s slightly taller than him as her hands clasp together around his neck. “Do you know where I see myself in the future?”

Katara worries her bottom lip and he reaches up with a grin and plucks it free from her white teeth.

“I see myself with you; only you.”

He pulls her down, his mouth and nose nuzzling against her exposed neck and pulse point. Zuko can’t help himself as he presses a kiss to the column of her throat.

Katara’s question comes out breathless and low, “What does that mean, Zuko?”

“It means,” he breathes deeply. “That our home will be wherever you and I both are. Whether that be in Shalne, or on Xilu Island or all the way down south in Hun Wah Village. It doesn’t matter to me as long as you’re by my side.”

Zuko takes her bare hands and laces their fingers together. “It means that until we decide where we want to settle down, I will follow you anywhere. Once we end the Rebels, if you want to stay in the Palace then my room is your room, my bed is your bed, and my eyes are only on you.”

He tastes her skin with a small nip and he smiles when her breath hitches.

“It means we will probably piss each other off, and I’ll have fun doing it, because there is nothing hotter than you when you’re mad.”

Zuko traces the ‘Z’ on her wrist as she squirms in his lap. His cock is no longer semi hard and is standing stiffly.

“I might be mean at times, but I’ll do my best to remind you of how nice I can also be. That way, you won’t be able to stop thinking of me when we’re not together.”

“Zuko,” she moans, her hips circling his lap and the tip of his member rubbing her through their layers. 

“Our relationship is ours; no one elses. People may talk, it may be unconventional that we share a room right now, but no one gets to make us feel bad for how we feel and act with one another. Ideally,” he lowers one of his hands and snakes it under her dress to feel her warm thighs. “I would be asking your father for your hand in marriage and presenting you with a ring and necklace tonight, but we don’t have to follow the rules if we don’t want too.”

His fingers meet her warm, wet core and she arches into him the moment his finger slips inside.

“So when I say I see myself with you, that’s what I mean.”

He knows it’s not a proposal. He still wants Hakoda’s blessing and he wants to adorn Katara with riches and jewels; everything that she deserves, but his vows and proclamations that night are enough to satisfy her for now.

* * *

The sun has barely risen as Zuko stands next to Iroh while they watch Katara hug her family. Sokka, Hakoda, and Kya all stand a few feet in front of Iroh and Zuko; the Fire Nation royals giving the Watertribe family space to say their goodbyes privately.

Zuko feels his stomach twist and turn as he watches Katara wrap her arms around her mother.

By the time she returns to the palace her mother and father will be gone. The only consolation being that Sokka will remain behind to train their unit of the Four Nation army with Hakoda’s right hand man, Bato. 

General Shijai and his ten most trusted and fierce men stand further up ahead giving them all privacy with an awaiting ostrich horse for Katara. She had the option of riding in a palanquin the whole time, but Katara had declined. She didn’t want to be carried everywhere and it would slow them down.

Katara wipes at the tear that falls from the corner of her eye as she leaves her family and comes to stand in front of his Uncle. She bows in the customary bow and Iroh reciprocates it; bowing just as deeply. Zuko would have been surprised that his uncle, the Firelord, is showing the Princess such honor, but he knows Katara and it’s well deserved.

“Safe travels, Princess Katara.”

“Thank you, Firelord Iroh.”

Iroh waves his hand with a dismissive ‘tsk’ sound. “Uncle or Iroh please.” He winks and Zuko’s face flames red. “After all, we’ll be family soon enough.”

Katara’s face heats as well, but she remains rather cool and composed compared to how Zuko feels.

“Very well...Uncle.”

Katara stands in front of Zuko next and his throat constricts. He’s not oblivious to the three sets of eyes of her family on him nor is he ignorant of his Uncle next to him. Hell, he can even feel Shijai’s eyes on him from over fifty feet away.

All of a sudden the tender touches and caresses they shared the night before aren’t enough and he wants a do over. He let her sleep after two rounds of love making the night before because he knows she isn’t a morning person, but this doesn’t feel natural; standing in front of her and having to say ‘goodbye’. 

“You’ll write, correct?” He finds himself saying stiffly. 

Agni, he hates that he can feel Hakoda’s eyes narrowing on him from a short distance away.

Katara smiles. “I’ll try to keep my penmanship to a minimum amount of curliness,” she teases weakly, wiping away another fallen tear.

She keeps her distance from him by only a step; letting him make the decision on how public he would like to make their goodbye and Zuko appreciates that. He doesn’t think the Watertribe Chief would take too kindly to him if Katara were to embrace and kiss him like Zuko wants. 

Zuko forces a smile. “Good.” He wraps his arms around her, keeping his hands at appropriate heights. “Take care, Princess Katara,” he murmurs before letting her go before she even has a chance to wrap her arms around him in reciprocation.

He looks past her hurt and confusion as he nods behind her. “I think General Shijai is waiting for you. You guys should take off soon to make good time.”

“O-okay,” she stutters quietly. “Goodbye, Prince Zuko.”

This is the right and proper way to say their farewell. He’s witnessed his father’s departure from his mother and family a handful of times and it’s always been kept short and straight to the point. Zuko had even witnessed Iroh’s departure many times as well when his aunt was still alive and Iroh would take Zuko and Lu Ten to the other nations for visits. Even those departures and sentiments were short and private.

But they didn’t have the chance for privacy as her family stands to the side and Iroh is right on Zuko’s left side.

Agni, there are even a select handful of servants behind Zuko and Iroh-- twenty feet away-- just waiting for the Firelord’s orders to start their day of menial tasks.

Zuko’s chest prickles harder with each step Katara takes away from him. Sweat gathers at the base of his neck regardless of the cooler morning temperature. His chest hurts as his feet ground themselves in place.

If he calls her back, what will that look like?

Does he even care, is the better question.

He may not like public displays of affection, but this is his partner in life, his equal in everything, and she’s fucking leaving him.

Iroh elbows him in the gut and Zuko barely represses the grunt as he scowls at Iroh in response. 

“Katara!” Zuko yells out when she’s just about ready to mount her ostrich-horse.

Her head whips up in surprise, her blue eyes wide in shock as Zuko rushes forward.

It doesn’t matter what anyone else thinks at that moment.

To hell with everyone he finds himself thinking as he gathers her in his arms, lifting her up so she has no choice but to wrap her fit, slender thighs around his waist. Her hands clasp his face as their lips meet desperately.

“Yuck,” he can vaguely hear Sokka complain in the background.

But then everything and everyone else disappears.

Katara is all that matters.

Oranges and vanilla fill his nose and Katara’s warmth spreads through Zuko even though he’s the firebender.

“I love you,” her voice shakes. 

“I love you too.”

Their lips meet for the last time that morning and Zuko only lets her go when some of the soldiers whistle appreciatively.

“I’ll be back in a month,” she promises in a whisper.

“You better be,” he agrees quietly; letting her slide back down to the ground. “Or else I’ll fucking find you and bring you back. You understand?”

She grins. "Yes, Captain Zuko."

Zuko watches her mount the ostrich-horse, and then he watches her leave with the others. He’s back by Iroh’s side who looks almost too smug and happy.

“What, Uncle?” Zuko mumbles; his eyes never straying from Katara’s retreating back.

“Should I be expecting a royal wedding anytime soon, nephew?”

“Did you see a ring on her finger?”

“I know the perfect person you should go to for that. We have time today to--”

“Uncle, I have to get her father’s blessing first.”

They may have made a blood oath, they may have made plans for the future, but Zuko knows that deep down, if they do not have Hakoda’s blessing then Katara will be hurt by her father’s rejection. She may not show her remorse at first, but the hurt will fester until she grows to resent him for causing a rift between her family.

Zuko will never let that happen.

Iroh pats him on the shoulder. “Well, I wish you good luck, Prince Zuko.”

“Good luck? Why would I need luck?”

“Look,” Iroh nods towards Hakoda’s direction and Zuko does as his uncle says.

Agni, if looks could kill, Hakoda would have Zuko’s body six feet under right now.

Fuck, can’t anything be easy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Jet bought Zuko a whore...any thoughts? 
> 
> And Katara is now gone for a month, anyone want to guess what will be in the letters they send one another?


	24. Everything

_ Dearest Zuko, _

_ Where to start? _

_ We’re planning on sleeping under the stars tonight. I’ve been given my own tent so please don’t worry about me spending a night alone with ten soldiers out in the open. General Shijai’s men have all been honorable and have given me space. I think they’re all nervous that word could get back to you about me being displeased if they step out of line. Your anger seems to have a reputation. If only they knew what a cuddly turtleduck you can be. I’m sure they wouldn’t be tiptoeing around me and acting very polished and polite. _

_ Although we’ve only been traveling for a short amount of time, we’ve made good distance and have traveled through various cities already. I’ve healed who I can with the limited time we have while stopping for supplies and breaks, but I fear something else must be done for these smaller villages because they will not be able to sustain for much longer if their closest hospital is over an hour away. I hope your student exchange program is successful so you can help your people. _

_ My Love, I wish you were here. _

_ I know that’s selfish of me to say. I know that you have duties to attend to back home and you had no choice but to stay behind. I know that makes me seem weak that I can’t go two days without you, but I don’t know what else to say other than I miss you. I really,  really miss you and wish you were here. _

_ I wish you were by my side because I haven’t felt this free for a while now. I love traveling and camping and fishing and sitting around the fire and talking and telling stories. General Shijai surprisingly has a very nice singing voice and his men have taught me various fire nation dances. Traveling and sleeping on a bed roll reminds me of all the places my parents used to take Sokka, Toph, sometimes Aang and I. It’s truly a remarkable experience and I wish you were here to experience it with me. _

_ I long for you so much that last night I imagined sharing my tent with you. The temperature may be dropping at night time but I know you would keep me warm. I imagined your chest to my back, your lips against my neck, and your cock buried between my thighs. I was so wet last night, Zuko, I nearly cried in frustration. You would never leave me this needy and as I brought myself to completion I was hardly satisfied.  _

_ No matter how hard I tried, I could not trick my body into believing that it was you giving me pleasure. You have thoroughly wrecked me from receiving pleasure from anyone else but you; myself included. _

_ Yours forever, _

_ Katara _

* * *

_ My Waterbender, _

_ Shiijai’s men all better be honorable and the moment they aren’t then you better tell me. I will deal with them and remind them all that they are in your presence--the Princess of the Watertribe.  No one disrespects what is mine, and you, my dear, are in fact mine. In every way, shape, and form. You are truly mine. I am starting to believe that Agni himself has made you for me.  _

_ I would like to revisit your name calling of me and a ‘cuddly turtleduck’. I AM NOT a turtleduck, and if I were, I would certainly not be CUDDLY. I happen to think I am a fierce, but brave, wolf-lion. I never used to be, but with you, I am able to be myself and that’s a gift that no one has ever given me before. I can do things that I never thought possible. I am fulfilling dreams that I didn’t even realize I had. And it’s all thanks to you, my sweet, sweet waterbender.  _

_ Although I worry, and I’m afraid I’ve taken my feelings and anxiety out on some of the palace staff and Lu Ten (isn’t that a given by now?), I am pleased to hear how much you are helping others. Your dedication and resilience are two admirable qualities that are hard to come by. Where my fear stems is that you may wear yourself out. What if the Rebels attack while you’re on the road? What if word spreads among the small villages that a healer is passing through? What if you’re too tired to defend yourself? What will I do if you get hurt and I’m not there to protect you...that’s what my nightmare was about last night. I know you’re strong. I know you’re capable. But I also know that the Rebels are filthy, vile people who will do anything to have you. Please be extra careful, for me. That’s not a question. That’s an order, Katara. _

_ I wish I could update you on the progress we have made as the Four Nation Army, but I fear it’s not safe in these letters. What I can tell you is that Lu Ten has agreed to accompany me in my endeavor as Captain. He’s not particularly happy that he’ll basically be my assistant and start as low as possible in the ranks, but by doing so, Firelord Iroh is no longer pressuring him to take his responsibilities seriously. It also lessens my burden a little. I am able to focus on military plans and assignments and he’s able to help train people in the field. We were just sent five thousand people from the Fire Nation colonies--all willing to fight. My hope is we can avoid a draft. Agni, I really hope we can avoid a draft. I know it worries you that there are people who are fighting unwillingly for you, and so I hope this eases your mind a little.  _

_ However, with that many people coming to aid us against the Rebels I am working the whole day--from sun up to sun down. It helps keep my mind busy and my body tired so I cannot dwell on the idea that you won’t be in our room to greet me after your own long day. Agni, Katara, you say that you’re weak? You are the strength that keeps me walking. You are the hope that let’s me see the light at the end of the dark, dark tunnel. You are the spirit that holds my life in her hands and without you here I feel so empty. You are my purpose to keep going. _

_ You’re my everything. _

_ I did wonder if you’d take pleasure in yourself since your last letter to me? I know it’s been a few days. I thought by giving you multiple orgasms the night before you left it would at least suffice for a week, but you’re just a needy girl, aren’t you? The next time you are alone and are thinking of me, and you slip your hand beneath your covers and delve under your nightgown, I want you to think of me teasing you. I want you to think of my cock, rubbing against you so slowly, spreading your cream around to get you nice and wet, and then I want you to place just the tip of your longest finger into your pussy. Keep your thrusts shallow until you’re biting your pillow so hard to hide your screams of frustration. _

_ When your thighs start to quiver and your chest is flush, add another finger and finally sink all the way down. Bring yourself to the cusp of pleasure and then with slow circles and hard pressure, rub your clit until you soak the bed beneath you with your gratification. _

_ I don’t want you to stop pleasuring yourself until the sheets beneath you are covered in your wetness and your thighs are so slick with your cum that it would have even the most experienced person blushing if they were to see you. _

_ Do you understand? _

_ Sweet dreams, Princess. _

_ Yours Always, _

_ Prince Zuko _

* * *

“This...sucks,” Toph says quietly. 

Zuko stands off to the side as he overhears Sokka, Suki, Aang, and Toph talk. He’s trying his hardest to concentrate on what Master Fohu is saying about the latest development concerning the Rebels, but Zuko is having a hard time concentrating. 

“It’s bad enough there’s rumors the Rebel army is growing, but now they broke out Tesai.” Toph kicks at an invisible pebble on the floor. Aang puts his arm around her shoulders in a half hug and Zuko rips his eyes away.

Focus, he instructs himself. 

But something doesn’t sit right with Zuko. Why did the Rebels break Tesai out of the deep tundra of the North? He had been imprisoned for ten years; under Firelord Azulon’s reign and now all of a sudden the Rebels break the only known man who can combust things with his mind out of prison. For what?

“You’ll have the plans ready in two days, Prince Zuko?” Fohu asks.

“Yes, sir,” he answers even though he vaguely was listening. Something just isn’t right. 

“Very well. Then I wish you ado and look forward to discussing future campaigns with you.”

“I, as well, Master Fohu.” Zuko nods his head in farewell before the older man leaves the stuffy, war council room.

Zuko catches Lu Ten out of the corner of his eye before his cousin can sneak past. “Lu Ten, please tell me you have the assignments drawn up like I asked.”

“Some of us don’t work twenty-four hours like you do. Some of us have a life,” he teases. 

Zuko does not in fact smile at this. 

This catches the others’ attention though and not for the first time he wishes Katara’s friends weren’t so nosy.

“While you’re busy living your life others are busy losing theirs. Assignments are due to me tomorrow morning, understand?”

“How many more days until Katara is back? Because you get crankier and crankier the longer she’s gone,” Lu Ten grumbles. Zuko knows how many days--twenty. About three weeks away. However, when Zuko catches his cousin’s eye the crown prince smiles regardless. “But yes, cousin, I will have the reports to you before you break your fast so you can work through mealtime... _ again _ .”

“Work through mealtime?” Sokka echos as if he’s never fathomed that idea. “Speaking of, it’s dinner time. Think they have fireflakes tonight?”

The four teenagers start to walk away, Lu Ten even joining the group to make it five. Zuko turns the other way, ready to go work in his office and request that dinner be brought to him whenever he sees Uli next, but Suki’s voice stops him.

“Where are you going, Prince Zuko?”

“To my room?” He didn’t mean for it to sound like a question, but it came out as one.

“You’re not the only one Katara writes to, you know. She asked me to keep an eye out for you; making sure you don’t work too hard. You’re going to come eat with us tonight.”

“Yeah,” Aang conjoles as Suki doesn’t give him much choice. The Kyoshi Warrior walks up to him and grabs his arm to pull him along. Aang continues speaking; oblivious to the fact that Suki is literally dragging him along against his will. “You’re part of our makeshift family and family eats together.”

“Look,” he starts, uncomfortable with Aang’s words, but the air bender doesn’t seem to notice. “I appreciate the invite, and I’ll even let you tell Katara that you’re looking out for me, but I really do have work that I have to get to.”

“Katara might have asked, but you are our friend too, ya know,” Suki says quietly. Zuko doesn’t miss the way she elbows Sokka as they continue to walk towards the dining hall used for guests. “And friends look out for each other.”

“Yeah,” Sokka grumbles as he rubs his stomach where Suki elbowed him. “What she said. Hey, you think you two princes could maybe get your chef to feed us something more towards Watertribe cuisine?”

Aang and Toph both shudder at this. “Not sea prunes, please!”

“Yes,” Sokka reinstants. “Sea Prunes. It’s a delicacy down South.”

“I’ve had them before,” Lu Ten says. 

“And they’re like rubber, right?” Toph asks point blank.

“I’m with Toph on this one. You couldn’t pay me enough to ask the chef to serve sea prunes.”

Sokka smirks at Zuko and he doesn’t like the look the boy is giving him. 

“I happen to know that one of Katara’s favorite dishes is sea prunes and it will be her birthday in a few weeks. Wouldn’t it be nice to surprise her?”

“Exploiting your sister,” Suki snickers. “Nice.”

Agni, Zuko didn’t even know when Katara’s birthday was! And yet, she knows exactly when his is and she has already gotten him a gift.

“Um...when is her birthday exactly?” He quietly asks.

Sokka wraps his arm around Zuko’s shoulders as if they’ve known one another their whole lives. Zuko flinches away, but Sokka just holds him tighter. “I’ll tell you what, buddy. I’ll tell you anything you need to know about Katara if you get your fancy chef to prepare a night of just Watertribe food for Katara’s birthday dinner. Deal?”

“Ugh,” Aang complains while making a face.

“Not fair, Snuzzles!” Toph also complains. “You can’t just dangle bits of information about Katara like that!”

“Deal,” Zuko says. “Although if Katara asks, I did not condone you using her as a bargaining chip. Understand?”

Sokka smiles. “Perfect. She’ll never know.”

* * *

_ My Prince, _

_ Suki tells me you’re working too hard. She says that you work through breaking your fast, you don’t stop for lunch, and our friends have each literally had to drag you out of your office for dinner. My favorite story to hear was how Aang and Toph distinguished all the flames in your office and tried to sneak up on you. I heard you almost made Toph go bald like Aang with how quickly you shot fire at them. Serves them right for trying to do a prank on you, but at the same time TAKE A BREAK. You  ordered me in your last letter to not wear myself out. First, you know how much I love taking orders. A small part of me wishes to rebel against you and your demands. You cannot punish me from afar, but I do not want to disappoint you and I know you mean well. I will promise to try not to over do it. Secondly, take your own advice, Love. I trust your judgement and I won’t tell you what to do, but I can ask you to slow down and take a few moments to yourself. I know you want to capture and stop the Rebels more than anyone I know, but burning yourself out is not the solution. Just think about it, please? _

_ Zuko, I’m hoping what I’m about to tell you will ease your mind a little. We have arrived at our destination. In case this letter does fall into the wrong person’s hands I will not say where, but know that I am safe and I received a very warm welcome. I don’t know how much experience you have with pregnant women, but seeing Kuela at nine months pregnant and waddling about, ordering Shijai around as if he’s not the General in the Firelord’s army is hilarious. I work very hard not to show my amusement, but it’s very hard. To put it into perspective, she’s five foot and petite while you know how tall the General is. He’s this intimidating male who is actually just as adorably cute as you when it comes to his wife. He frets about her and won’t allow her to even reach for a pen and scroll that’s on the bedside table next to her. It’s an endearing sight but I can tell she’s ready to be rid of his constant hovering all the same. It should be any day though, Love.  _

_ I must admit, and I hate to do so, but I am scared. I have met with the family doctor who has been overseeing her pregnancy so far and there haven’t been any unusual occurrences or accidents, but Zuko, I was there the first time and I can’t lose another one of their babies. I refuse too. I don’t think their family will be able to handle it and I don’t think I will be able to either. Sometimes, when I don’t have nightmares of the Rebels, I instead dream of dark, red blood; thick and non stopping. It chokes me until I can’t breathe. I dream of how I worked for hours trying to save mother and baby but no matter what I did the baby could never open his eyes. He was so small; no more than a pound I believe. How do families ever endure such loss? _

_ \-- _

_ Forgive me, my Love. I had to take a break to continue writing this. I don’t know why I become so emotional when I know that this pregnancy is a healthy one. _

_ Now, you told me before I left that you weren’t good with words, but that is not true, Zuko. You’re very vivid and descriptive when you want to be. Just reading your last letter had my thighs quivering and aching for your touch. I think next time you should warn me because I made the mistake of reading your letter around the campfire and I was blushing all shades of red by the time I was through. I couldn’t speak, Spirits, Zuko, I needed you at that moment. Although your words had me flustered and unable to communicate with anyone for the rest of the evening, I did what you asked of me. I waited and I made sure that everyone was asleep under the full moon before I touched myself...for you. It was the best kind of tortue, Zuko. There was only one thing that would have made it even better. _

_ You. _

_ I remember cursing you so much in my head that night because of how twisted and frustrated you made me. I wanted to stop after finishing once because I didn’t think I could do it again, but I reread your letter and I wanted to please you. I knew I wouldn’t be able to lie to you and you told me that you didn’t want me to stop until my thighs were coated in my juices.  _

_ Spirits, Zuko, do you know how many times and how long I had to touch myself for that to happen? _

_ I had to keep going, though. I wanted to be your good girl. I wanted to be your good, pretty, little slut and obey every wish you asked of me. Tui and La, I still want to do that! _

_ Doesn’t that make me bad instead of good? Doesn’t that make me insatiable? _

_ In the Watertribe, we are taught that being wanton like this is not deemed appropriate. We are taught that this type of pleasure is for continuing our lineage and culture and only deemed necessary for only two things: to stay warm at night or to create a family.  _

_ I don’t need to stay warm and we aren’t creating a family. _

_ That can only lead me to one theory and that’s that I’m bad and completely full of sins.  _

_ But even with those worries in my head, I stood up and saw the mess you had me create and I wanted you even more in that moment. I wanted you with me in that tent and standing before me. I wanted to kneel submissively and watch you under my hooded eyes. I craved your cock in my mouth, pumping at whatever pace you deemed appropriate for my punishment. Spirits know that I would let you hold my head in place while I hollow out my cheeks for you to use. I just know that I would have been able to feel you hitting my chin and throat as the tip of your long and hard cock teased the back of my throat.  _

_ I would be greedy that night, Zuko. You would see this as a punishment when really, I see you cumming down my throat as a reward. But I wouldn’t want you to stop there. I’ve heard stories...the soldiers talk when I retire for the night….and they’re quite loud about their  adventures . Did you know there are other places to cum? It doesn’t always have to be in me or down my throat. I have heard that some men like to finish on their partner’s face. Is this something you would be interested in, my Prince? I nearly fear that by the time you receive this letter I’ll have more time to think about it again and again. _

_ With all my love, _

_ Katara _

_ P.S: Tell Lu Ten that he MAY NOT start slacking off now. You told me that he is serving under your rank, but I know how lazy he can be when his heart is not in it. I refuse to come home or hear about Prince Lu Ten joining the army in my name only to die on the battlefield because he chose to spend time with whores rather than actually train. I will heal him back from the dead and kill him myself if he starts goofing around. _

* * *

Everything hurts. Zuko’s head hurts, his chest hurts, his feet hurt. He’s pretty sure that his wrist isn’t just bruised but could quite possibly be fractured as well, but his body hasn’t stopped moving the last twenty minutes for him to check. 

The pain is becoming disorienting, however, and it is starting to affect his judgment. But despite this, or perhaps due to this, he still continues onward.

He does his best to block Chief Hakoda’s sword and rolls out of the way. His body screaming in protest.

When Chief Hakoda has pulled Zuko aside after breaking their fast that morning and asked if the Prince would like to accompany him down to the training grounds before he departs that evening, Zuko never imagined this is what the older man had in mind.

If he knew the father of his girlfriend would beat him to a bloody pulp then he would have declined….probably...maybe not.

Zuko takes a deep breath, then another and then another. A state of calm returned to his mind for a moment, but unwilling to keep fighting, Zuko found he had no choice but to surrender.

Before Hakoda can land his final blow, he stops the instant Zuko uses the universal sign of surrender. The prince is not expecting to see Hakoda’s hand in front of his face, an offering to help him up, but he accepts greedily because Zuko is sure his legs will give out any moment.

“You lasted longer than last time,” Sokka comments casually as he strolls past, walking behind Bato who is smirking at Zuko’s discomfort.

“Accompany me to my tent, Prince Zuko. I have one last matter to discuss with you.”

It’s not a question and Zuko is starting to realize he hates when he’s addressed like this. 

How does Katara ever put up with him when Zuko knows that he speaks to her in a similar fashion at times?

Hakoda motions to one of two chairs for Zuko to occupy. The only thing separating him from the Chief is a small three by three feet table.

“You’re aware that Kya and I are leaving tonight to head home? We’ve been away far too long and need to start prepping the villages for the onslaught of winter. It’s supposed to be a wretched season this year throughout all four nations.”

Zuko is still slightly panting, trying to catch his breath as he takes the offered chair Hakoda motions too. The Chief barely looks out of breath, but Zuko does take a sick pleasure in seeing that Hakoda is at least breathing slightly more raggedly than the last time they sparred.

Maybe practicing hand to hand combat with Suki really is paying off in Zuko’s favor if he can make the chief of the Watertribe at least break a sweat.

Hakoda pulls out two glasses and a bottle of something that Zuko does not recognize.

His brows pinch together and Hakoda chuckles at his expression. “This is Watertribe alcohol. We call it Devil Rum. Not only will it burn going down, but if poured onto the skin too much it can cause real burns as well.”

Zuko silently gulps.

Great.

“We’ll just have one glass.”

He doesn’t give Zuko a choice as he pours a double shot into each glass tumbler.

Somehow, even though Hakoda is leaving that evening, the man has everything packed except the alcohol and the two glasses as if he’s planned this. 

Zuko knows from the last few weeks that Hakoda likes to stay in a tent amongst the grounds the Four Nation Army is all sharing. It’s as if all four nations have their own quadrant and own style of living while gathering together to await their placements for the upcoming, inevitable war.

The Earth Kingdom soldiers sleep on bed rolls around fires out in the open unless weather permits otherwise. The Watertribe Warriors and the few Air Nomads all have their own tent, but the Chiefs is the largest. The Fire Nation soldiers have barrack housing that hosts up to twenty soldiers each. 

Zuko knows that Hakoda likes to keep close to his men even though Bato and Sokka will be leading them. He supposes that if he weren’t a prince then he would also be in one of the barracks amongst the Fire Nation soldiers as well.

“I think you have something to ask me, Zuko,” Hakoda drops his title.

Zuko splutters for a minute as he racks his brain frantically for what Hakoda could mean. Over the course of the last two weeks he has noticed the glares and the narrowed eyes focused on him more whenever in Hakoda’s presence. Sometimes they don’t seem vicious to Zuko, but he does not know the man well enough to know for sure.

“I...um...Sir, I don’t--” Zuko can’t stop the fumbling that is falling out of his mouth. Katara had promised him that her father would eventually warm up to him. This doesn’t seem true.

“I’m going to stop you right there. I’m sure by now that Katara has told you I don’t like to beat around the bush.”

Zuko snaps his jaw closed so fast and hard that his teeth click together. “Once or twice,” he mumbles.

Hakoda lays his dagger down on the table and the glint of the steel catches Zuko’s good eye.

“I thought I was very honest with you when I first came to the Palace, was I not? I thought I made it clear what would happen if you were to ever be betrothed to my only daughter.”

Sweat glides down Zuko’s neck and he shifts a fraction in his seat. “You were,” he rasps out.

Hakoda’s fingers tap methodically against the table, fingers itching towards the hilt of the dagger.

“I told you that I expect three things from you: to always try your best to provide for my daughter, to not impregnate her before you’re married, and to always do your best to keep her happy. I also asked that you speak to me before asking for her hand in marriage and yet I am not dumb nor clueless. I know where she presides every night she’s here. It’s not in her room like she thinks she’s fooling her mother and I. And we are not immune to the knowledge that she has your initial carved into her wrist like she’s some kind of scroll to write on.”

“She had my initial  _ before _ you actually spoke to me…” Zuko trails off as Hakoda’s eyes narrow even more and he knows that was not the best thing to say.

“ _ Regardless _ ,” Hakoda continues with a snap of finality in his tone. “I am leaving for an undetermined amount of time right now. Who knows how long it’ll be before you see me next. Don’t you have anything to ask me because I certainly will not give you my blessing through a damn letter.”

_ Oh! _

“Uh...we aren’t...I’m not…” Zuko definitely was not expecting this and he finds that his awkwardness in social situations has reared its ugly head again.

“If Katara was any younger then you can bet your ass that I would have you castrated for even thinking that you have the right to her life and virtue.”

Agni, Zuko curses in his head. The way Hakoda is speaking leaves no doubt in Zuko’s mind that he’s serious.

“But Katara is of marrying age. She has been through a lot and has had to grow up at a quicker rate than most. Also,” the Chief admits; albeit begrudgingly. “She seems to be smitten by you. I can think of a lot of other men who would be worse for my daughter, and fewer still who would be better.”

An insult and a complement? Zuko doesn’t know whether to be flattered or angered. He chooses the latter.

“There is no one better for Katara than me,” he snarls. 

If Hakoda is upset then he doesn’t show it. In fact, the man doesn’t even blink in surprise.

“Then prove it to me. Tell me why you want to marry her. You know you two can never have kids of your own. Most people--especially Watertribe and Earth Kingdom--deem that as the woman’s only job. What worth will Katara be to you now?”

Zuko doesn’t even correct Hakoda and the assumption that he wants to marry his daughter. It’s fruitless at this point because he’s sure that everyone probably knows by now his intentions.

“Tell me why my daughter needs you out of the hundreds of other guys she’s received proposals from. I am tired of turning perfectly acceptable suitors away if you are not taking this seriously.”

Zuko does not concentrate on the fact that Hakoda is either lying to him about the other suitors that are still trying to pursue Katara just to get a rise out of him, or rather, the Chief may be in fact telling the truth. Zuko will concentrate on that latter though. 

He blocks out the voices right outside the tent. He can hear Sokka and Bato talking and laughing.

Zuko can hear the clatter of metal on metal as people continue training vigorously. The rumors that some troops may be deployed by the end of the week has heightened everyone’s realization that this is in fact a war.

Instead, Zuko looks Katara’s father in the eye and is completely honest. 

No bullshitting. 

“I’m not good with words, Sir.”

“Obviously--”

“But,” Zuko cuts him off for once. His own edge to his voice makes Hakoda stop talking. “I do believe that actions speak louder than words. That is what I have lived by ever since Katara has come to the Fire Nation. I have put all of my time and effort into keeping her safe. Yes, I have made mistakes. Agni knows I have. There was a point where I thought I had lost her forever because of my mistakes. But your daughter had somehow found it in her heart to forgive me.”

Zuko desperately wishes he could run his hand through his hair, but it’s tied back into a top knot. And so his fingers just twitch as he holds them in his lap.

“I have bled, cried, and fought to get to where I am today because of your daughter. You think Katara needs me? She doesn’t need anyone! It’s me that needs her. I want to marry her because she doesn’t stop pushing me to be a better person. It’s her relentlessness and stubbornness that keeps me grounded and moving forward. Spirits, I never thought I would earn my spot in the army, but yet, it was your daughter’s passion that fueled my own. She has made me realize that it’s okay to dream and plan our futures together because all that matters is that we are, in fact, together.”

“I don’t want anyone else by my side. I need her. I want her. I will always choose her as long as she still wants me to want her.”

“But for kids--”

“We’ll adopt,” Zuko cuts in hastily.

He doesn’t really know if that’s appeasible. Adoption is such an unheard concept in the Fire Nation that the kids in the orphanage almost always know the orphanage as a home. And once they become a legal adult, at the age of eighteen, they are kicked out on their own.

But then for a royal family member to actually adopt as well is even more rare, but for Katara, Zuko is willing to do anything--even go against social norms.

“If that’s what Katara wants then we’ll adopt. We will figure something out. Kids would be great, but I know for a fact that your daughter is better and she is all I will need. Anything extra is a nice little bonus that I will be so lucky to have.”

Hakoda reaches out and Zuko nearly flinches as he thinks the older man is reaching for the blade, but he remains calm when Hakoda instead picks up his untouched glass of Devil Rum.

He motions for Zuko to do the same and his heart has never beat faster.

“I’m giving you my blessing for the next month starting when Katara gets back to the Palace. I want to hear about your engagement within thirty days of her arrival or I rescind my blessing and you’ll have to ask again. Cheers and welcome to the family, Prince Zuko.”

Hakoda throws his head back and Zuko is nearly frozen in his place.

What just happened?

Did he actually manage to get his blessing?

Zuko fumbles to keep up and he opens his throat to accept the vile liquid. 

Poison, this is what poison must taste like, Zuko deems as he chokes harshly.

Hakoda stands and thumps him on the back harshly, but he’s chuckling deeply and Zuko is thankful that this weird initiation seems to be nearly over.

“You have a betrothal necklace, correct?”

A deep, red blush coats Zuko’s cheeks. He remembers going into the city with his Uncle only the week before under the pretense of just shopping and checking in with the vendors that occupy Caldera City.

His uncle had brought him and Lu Ten along, and when they just happened to be outside of Madam Cho’s jewelry store called The Great Lotus, Zuko started to get the sneaking suspicion that Iroh had planned this trip after all and it wasn't just an afterthought.

_ “Let’s just take a look, Prince Zuko. It can’t hurt.” _

_ “Uncle, this is ridiculous! There is no way I am going to find a stone that can carved that will be good enough for Katara in the first place we go into!” _

_ “It can’t hurt just looking,” his uncle said impishly, and sure enough, Zuko was walking out of Cho’s with a significant amount of less money in his coin purse and a promise to come back in a week's time to pick up the carved, one of a kind, stone. _

“Yes. I have to pick it up in the city this week.”

Hakoda snorts. “For someone who was so convinced only five minutes ago that you weren’t going to ask for my blessing, it sure seems like you have everything necessary for an engagement.”

“You caught me off guard, sir. I was going to ask.”

“When? Were you going to yell your question to me from the gangplank as I depart tonight?”

More red blushing and his cheeks are on fire.

“My Uncle says I don’t exactly think things through all the time.”

Hakoda holds his tent flap open for Zuko. “Well, let’s just be glad you seem to think things through from a military standpoint and it’s only your love life that suffers your flaw. And Zuko?”

When Zuko spins around, Hakoda grasps his upper arm and pulls him into a custom Watertribe handshake that shows the sign of respect and honor. 

“My daughter may act tough, but take care of her, please.”

“Of course. On my honor, sir.”

“One month,” are the last two words Hakoda says to Zuko before dismissing him completely.

One month, Zuko muses, he can propose to Katara in one month. 

No pressure.

* * *

“My Grace. My Leader. My Phoenix King,” Zhao bows his whole body, a cold sweat coating the back of his neck. “The Scientist and Doctor are ready to show you their demonstration.”

His cold, dark eyes sneer down at Zhao’s bowed body. The Commander was a leap of faith at best, but ever since Zuko had beat him in an Agni Kai and disgraced him further he is now starting to really rethink his blind faith in Zhao’s competence.

But alas, the Commander is determined to prove his allegiance and although he is weak in most areas that the Phoenix King deems acceptable and of utmost importance, it never hurts to have someone of navy ranking on his side.

“Rise, Zhao.” He does not bother with titles. 

He strides forward, not waiting to see if Zhao follows to the cold, dark room that was set up for the Scientist and Doctor.

“Any other news that I should know about?” He can already feel his migraine settling in from lack of sun exposure, but it’s still too risky for him to go above ground. “How are the western tunnels?”

“Tunnels are nearly done. They hit a minor snag but,” Zhao falters the moment flames flick his finger tips. “But...it’s taken care of. They’ll finish on time, my King. And…”

“And what? If I wanted a bumbling fool at my side I would have recruited Ozai instead of you. Spit it out.”

That’s not necessarily true about Ozai but Zhao doesn’t know that. Instead, Ozai is not his right hand man because he has no military tact whatsoever. He did not inherit his brother’s natural ability to think cunningly when it comes to strategy. He’s too impulsive and frankly, very weak.

“An informant of mine told me she spotted  _ Zuko _ entering Cho’s storefront. Cho’s is quite famously known for rare jewels and regalia. I think--”

“I did not ask you what you think,” he snaps. “When Zuko is concerned I am done listening to you. You have upset me one too many times when it comes to my grandson.”

“With all due respect, my Lord, but--”

Azulon raises his hand, stopping abruptly outside of a metal door. His hand is curled into a flaming fist and he pulls back from striking Zhao at the last minute. 

“First, you report to me over the years that my youngest son has raised such a weakling--a coward--that I don’t ever need to worry about Prince Zuko rising to any sort of power. Second, you tell me that this insufferable boy is so disgusted by the waterbender that he can’t possibly be the bender she is supposed to fuck! Third, you go against my specific directions and get yourself challenged to a fucking Agni Kai and have the audacity to actually lose to him! I’m starting to wish myself that Zuko would have just ended your life rather than spare you.” Azulon narrows his eyes on Zhao who bows his head meekly. “Before you speak next, I warn you Zhao, speak intelligently when it comes to Zuko or so help me Agni I will end your life.”

“Forgive me, Phoenix King Azulon. Please, allow me to get the door.”

Inside the room are three very worn down, dirty peasants who snap their heads up at the intrusion. Their eyes are wide and sunken in, bags are clear on their gaunt faces, hair tied back in greasy knots, and clothes nearly torn to shreds in some places.

“Well?” Azulon asks. “I’m waiting. Show me what you have come up with so far.”

“Please, sir. It’s not ready. I don’t want--”

“If you cannot supply what I demand then I will find someone who is more willing. Is that what you would like?”

The scrawny man with the thick, distorted eye brows shrinks back and shakes his head. “No, sir. I have a boy to get home to. We were just hoping--”

“No,” Azulon’s voice rings out. His eyes settle on the small girl strapped to the chair. Her body is bound so tightly by Zhao that even if she tries to move the leather will cut into her already bruised and battered skin. “Is the toxin ready to try?”

The doctor working on the case nods her head mutely. It’s the scientist that still speaks up.

“Yes. We are ready to try trial number 1.”

“Let’s see it.”

The Scientist shakily opens a case with a long needle, fills it with the black liquid and it’s only as he approaches the fortune-teller’s apprentice does the girl actually start to squirm and beg for her life.

“Please! I’ll tell you anything you need to know. Don’t do this. Please!” She cries out.

The scientist plunges the needle into her neck, and if Azulon was a caring man then he might feel sympathetic that the scientist is probably reminded of his own weak son, bound to the confines of a wheel chair for the rest of his life, but Azulon is a monster thirsty for blood and power. He has no time for the weak. 

The girl’s eyes droop and Azulon waits anxiously, hope blossoming in his chest, as she passes out for only a few minutes. When her eyes groggily blink open she takes in her surroundings with a childlike wonder.

It takes her a few seconds longer to realize she’s bound to a chair and her body starts struggling.

“What...who...where am I?” She cries.

“You don’t know who I am?” Azulon asks, stepping closer to examine the girl. 

She shakes her head, trying her hardest to shrink away as he tilts her chin up with one of his long, thin fingers. 

“No. Please.” He turns her head, looking at her from all angles as if he can see the toxin working its way through her body, under her skin. “I want to go home. Where’s Aunt Wu?”

“What is the last thing you remember, girl?” He demands.

“Men,” she whispers. “Men, in black tunics and monster masks, coming into my home and taking Aunt Wu and I. Where is she? Is she okay?”

Azulon smiles. 

“It appears she has lost her memory from the last nine months,” the scientist records in the small notebook he is allowed to keep.

“I...I...I…” the girl stutters and coughs violently. Azulon steps back, wiping his hand on his robes in disgust. Once again, the child blinks slowly before her eyes focus on him once more. “Please, Phoenix King Azulon, don’t hurt me. I’ll tell you more about Princess Katara. Maybe there was a detail we left out before.”

And her memory is back.

“That lasted all of ten seconds,” he snaps.

The two adults jump at his harsh tone. 

“You have one week to make improvements. If I don’t see any, I start taking limbs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a few things:  
> 1\. I know that in the actual show that Ozai is the Phoenix King, but for my AU, it is Azulon who is deeming himself that title.
> 
> 2\. Azulon is not dead...WHAT?! There will definitely be more explanation later ;)
> 
> 3\. Those letters....can't wait for their reunion!
> 
> 4\. I wish I knew how to make those letters different style fonts, but I do not. I would have loved to make Katara's font a curly font to match what she and Zuko spoke about the last chapter.


	25. Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think this is my longest chapter yet. 
> 
> I don't know whether it's considered fluff or smut or what. The chapter is the way it is. I literally wrote it once and discarded the whole thing because I wasn't happy with it and then decided to go in another direction.

When Katara arrives back at the palace she is not expecting to run into Azula before Zuko. She knew it would be a risk telling Zuko that she would be back in the evening time and not mid morning, but she wanted to surprise him.

Now, the plan has backfired because she can’t seem to find him or anyone that would know where her prince is.

She can’t even find Rozi or Si.

But then again, she knows that they’re probably spending time with what little family they have on their last morning off before they’ll be forced to accompany her once more around the palace grounds.

“You’re back.” It’s not a question and there’s no surprise in Azula’s tone as she crosses her arms and cocks her hip to the side. “Maybe now my brother will stop being his dramatic, sullen self.”

Katara knows that this is just Azula’s way of showing that she cares for her brother; no matter how frustrated Zuko gets. Katara can’t blame him either because if Sokka only showed his love for her through sneers and taunts then Katara would go mad.

“I’m sure he wasn’t that bad, Azula,” Katara smiles. “Would you happen to know where he is?”

Azula sighs heavily as if Katara just asked her to complete an impossible, annoying task. 

“Come.” She turns around and starts walking; not waiting to see if Katara will follow or not. “I’ll take you to him. It’s not as if I have anything better to do.”

Katara shuts the door to her and Zuko’s antechamber and hurries after the other princess.

When she’s finally side by side with Azula, the dark haired princess looks her up and down without losing pace. “I guess you’re dressed appropriate for where Zuko is; not in one of those frilly little princess dresses you always wear.”

“It’s not as if I have a choice. Dresses just keep appearing in my closet!”

It’s true, Katara realizes as she says it. It seems like once she wears a dress and puts it in the laundry basket for Uli to collect then the dress never makes it back to her closet, but rather, a new dress appears that she’s never seen before. When she asked Amare one day, the new seamstress had shyly said that Lady Ursa had requested new dresses for her.

“Then tell mother that you don’t want to wear them,” Azula snaps. “That’s what I did.”

Katara frowns. No wonder Ursa gets her dresses. She knows the woman has had trouble bonding with her own daughter and if Ursa wants to buy her dresses and have them be made for her then Katara will not deny her such a small joy. She knows Ursa is projecting her mothering onto her when Azula has clearly turned her down in the past.

“I don’t mind them,” Katara admits. She could never admit this out loud to Azula, or any of her friends, but she rather enjoys the dresses designed for the Fire Nation heat due to the slit up the side. She remembers one time in the library where the slit gave Zuko rather good access to the apex of her thighs while he kneeled before her underneath a table. 

“You’re blushing,” Azula accuses. “Why?”

They turn the corner and exit the palace. The air is warm for the evening, but Katara knows the temperature will be dropping lower as soon as the sun fully sets.

“I am not.” Katara knows this is a lie, but she looks the other way in hopes that Azula cannot see her cheeks tinting pink even more.

“Yes, you are.” 

They make it to the top of the hill that overlooks the old training grounds and Katara can practically feel the earth move beneath her. There’s yelling and screaming and laughing as she can vaguely make out bodies in the training grounds. Smoke and dirt coat the air in a storm like fashion and Katara swears she can see the glint of a boomerang fly through the air before returning to its owner.

Azula’s hand shoots out before Katara can run down there to find Zuko. “Tell me why,” she demands and Katara knows this is just an instance where Azula’s spoilt behavior is flaring up. She is not used to anyone telling her ‘no’. 

She turns her body so Azula’s hand falls off her arm. “Is it a crime to blush now? Maybe it was the heat.”

“It wasn’t.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I do,” Azula insists. “I am very good at detecting lying.”

Would it really hurt Katara if she did tell Azula why she was blushing? Not really. Would it be embarrassing? Probably for the both of them since she was thinking of Azula’s brother. But then again, Katara thinks it takes a lot to make Azula uncomfortable and talking about Zuko’s sex life maybe won’t even make Azula bat an eye.

But soon enough, whether it’s in a few months or years, they will be sister in laws and Katara does not want bad blood between them. Maybe if she does share something with Azula then the other princess will reciprocate and know that she has a willing friend amongst the Watertribe.

“If you really want to know, I was thinking about how I really like the dresses your mother has picked out for me during the summer months. In the South we always have to wear leggings under our thick clothes to stay warm, but in the Fire Nation, the cut in the dress going up the side is rather nice.”

Azula’s eyebrows furrow and Katara’s cheeks tint pink once more.

And so she continues. “It’s rather nice because, you know, when Zuko and I have been alone he was able to…” she trails off, hoping Azula won’t make her say it out loud, but the princess looks even more confused. And when Azula is confused she gets angry.

It takes Katara all of three seconds for her to realize that Azula might not really know what she’s talking about. In her stay at the palace, and her short times around Azula, she has not seen a male companion near her. She’s only met Ty Lee a few times and Mai had left with her family after her father was severely outcast once his money laundering was revealed.

“When Zuko and I are  _ intimate _ together, but we can’t seem to make it back to our room, we have to be rather quick and there’s no time to take off my dress completely.” Azula purses her lips, but her eyes remain narrowed and focused on Katara still. The waterbender decides to just get it over with. “When Zuko wants to put his mouth on my…” she motions to her groin area and Azula’s eyes go wide, “...and we aren’t in our private room, the slit in the dress allows him to push my dress up around my waist and spread my legs without constriction.”

Katara is a little embarrassed to admit to herself, but the humiliation in having to explain to Azula what she meant and just thinking of Zuko performing such a salacious act has her core tingling with the familiar stirrings of lust and need.

Since when does she get turned on by being embarrassed?

It has to be because she’s also thinking of Zuko. There’s no other reason as to why her body is starting to feel a little flushed.

Just as quickly as Azula’s eyes are wide they go back into thin, narrow slits. “You two really can’t control yourselves and wait the five minutes it takes to make it back to your very, private room that no one would dare to disrupt?”

“Uh…” Spirits, she feels like she’s being scolded by her mother, or worse, her father. “Well, sometimes--”

“Seriously? Agni,” Azula curses, “The sex and fucking can’t be  _ that good _ that you can’t keep your hands off of my brother for five minutes. I shouldn’t have to be training and wonder if I’m standing in a spot you’ve climaxed in. I shouldn’t have to be in the library and think twice about sitting at a table because Zuko might have had his mouth on you.”

“Actually, that’s Ty Lee and Lu Ten in the library,” Katara meekly says because she knows that it doesn’t actually matter where Azula is saying because in ways Azula has a point. The palace is not Katara’s permanent home and in a few years, when Zuko is slightly older, he’ll have his own home in a different city. So although Zuko grew up in the palace, it will not remain his home forever and they have no right to engage in such activities where others have to congregate.

Azula rolls her eyes. “I don’t know who’s worse. You and Zuko or them.” She shivers dramatically before sneering. “What about the dining hall when it’s in between meals? Do I have to worry about eating on unsanitized tables because you two can’t keep your hands and other body parts to yourself?”

“If I tell you the places will you keep your voice down? It’s not as bad as you’re picturing. I can promise you that.”

“You have no idea what I’m picturing.”

“You don’t have to picture anything,” Katara snaps and realizes for a brief second that this is how she treats Sokka. This is siblings bickering. If only she could get Zuko and Azula to playfully banter without insulting one another every five minutes then they might actually be able to stand one another. 

Albeit, she knows that Zuko would appreciate not having to talk to Azula about his sex life, but Katara is sure there are plenty of other topics the two can talk about without wanting to set each other on fire.

“The old training grounds and the gardens are really the only places where inappropriate things have taken place….and one time in the library,” she mutters quietly

Azula actually snorts. “I’m sure Mother will be filed with joy to know that all the hard work she’s put into the garden is being used for her eldest son’s fucking.”

Katara is pretty sure all the color has drained from her face. “Azula, you can’t tell anyone!”

“Relax,” the other girl starts walking forward once more. “That was a joke. I don’t gossip. Sure, I like to listen to it from time to time when it benefits me, but I keep my lips shut.”

However, Katara knows when she and Sokka bicker, she’s never left quite so nervous or heart racing at just the idea of someone finding out what they were talking about.

Katara catches up to Azula and the closer they get to the training grounds the more unusual it looks. It seems Toph has been busy constructing rock walls that are about seven feet high. There’s twists and turns and dead ends that all lead to the middle. It’s as if it’s a maze.

“I got you Twinkle Toes! You’re frozen for three minutes!” Toph’s voice rings out with a laugh.

“No fair!”   
  
“No moving, Aang,” Sokka’s voice interrupts. 

“Yeah, those are the rules we all agreed on,” Suki adds.

“We need Katara back so she can freeze you in place for three minutes,” Sokka’s voice fades and there’s more rumbling of earth being moved.

Where is Zuko?

She was sure she saw smoke, but that very well could have been Lu Ten.

“Are you sure Zuko is down here?” Katara asks Azula.

The other princess rips her eyes away from the grounds and Katara can see the desire and curiosity filling her golden eyes while watching her friends play and train together.

“That one blind girl has been dragging him down here before lunch everyday for the past week.”

“Fuck!” Lu Ten’s voice curses off to the right. “You’re bringing out the white flames already?”

“Shit!” Toph squeals.

Zuko, they have to be talking about Zuko.

Katara finds an entrance to this maze, but hesitates at the opening. She glances back to Azula who looks so unsure at that moment.

“Are you going to join everyone?”

“I wasn’t invited,” she mumbles before she realizes just how vulnerable and wishful she sounds. Katara watches as Azula recovers and sneers disdainfully. “Not that I want to be invited. It is my  _ palace _ to begin with. I can go anywhere I very well please. Plus, my bending is impeccable.”

Instead of teasing her or trying to push her into an uncomfortable situation, Katara placates her and gives her a friendly smile. “Okay then. Maybe next time they train we can come down together to join? Are you going back inside now?”

“I…” she hesitates. “I think I want to see who the victor is. I’ve never seen white flames before and if Zuzu can handle it then they can’t be that hard to produce.”

Katara makes her way into the maze, hoping that the Spirits are on her side, and she doesn’t run into any of her other friends. She wants to surprise Zuko; the whole reason why she didn’t write to him to tell him that she was returning a few hours earlier than anticipated.

Katara shuts her eyes, breathes deeply, and uses her chi to call out to the blood and water and liquid around her. She listens for his heartbeat. Katara can hear seven different beats and rhythms. Azula must still be close by if she can hear seven. Katara keeps her eyes shut, taking another deep breath and realizes that she’s never had to concentrate this hard on trying to find the one person she wants the most.

There’s scuffling all around her, rocks being thrown, fire being shot, and Aang’s three minutes must be up because she can vaguely hear his air tornado sweeping through the grounds.

It takes a moment longer before Katara catches onto his rapid  _ thump, thump, thump _ . His blood is flowing smoothly and quickly through his muscular, lean body and for another second she wonders if he’s training shirtless.

Tui, she hopes so.

Keeping her concentration on Zuko, she flows smoothly through the maze, pushing her limits of hearing her friends’ hearts as well to know which turns to avoid.

It doesn’t take long for her to know that Zuko is around the next corner, but he’s not alone. Suki is with him and instead of using fire against her friend, they are engaged in hand to hand combat. It’s almost too beautiful to break up, but Katara really wants Zuko all to herself.

This game isn’t new to Katara. She recognizes the bright yellow flag and bright pink flag attached to Suki’s and Zuko’s hips respectfully. She knows that in order to ‘freeze’ someone for three minutes you have to collect their pink flag first. Then the bright yellow on their other side before that person is officially out of the arena.

Suki is already missing her pink flag, but Zuko still has both of his.

She goes to move forward, but steps on a fallen twig, and it snaps.

Ducking behind the wall once more, she sucks in a breath. Using the footholds she finds on her side of the wall, she climbs so she can peer down at them. 

“Fuck,” Zuko hisses and Katara can practically feel the kick Suki lands against his abdomen.

Suki laughs. “Don’t get distracted by your surroundings.”

She’s about to grab his flag, but Katara launches over the wall, her hands grabbing onto the tree branch that is above as she swings her body effortlessly down on the ground so she lands behind Suki.

Her movements catch both of their attention and before Suki can respond, Katara yanks her yellow flag. Is it fair that she did that to her best friend? Absolutely not. Will Suki retaliate later? Definitely.

“Hey!” Suki exclaims before she realizes it’s Katara. “You’re back!”

But Katara only has eyes on Zuko as he stands and crosses his arms with a barely hidden smirk. His teeth gleam and his eyes sparkle under the golden sun. 

Katara stops breathing the moment his eyes look her up and down as if he’s seeing her naked. Desire, hot and needy, storms his eyes until they’re nearly black and she visibly gulps because she knows that look. Katara’s eyes fall closed for a second as her skin burns and her head swims in pleasure.

“You’re out, Suki,” she rasps while dropping the flag to the ground. “Time for you to go.”

Suki looks between her and Zuko, a single raised eyebrow, but otherwise, she doesn’t say anything about the very obvious looks they are giving one another.

“Don’t think I’ll forget about this,” she teases lightly, starting to walk away. She turns around, still walking backwards, but Katara can’t stop looking at Zuko.

His body is tense and rigid, his fingers curled in on themselves as if he’s holding himself back from rushing her.

Spirits, let him rush and take her. 

She’s ready.

“By the way,” Suki calls back. “Happy birthday!”

The moment Suki turns the corner, Katara is pushed back against the wall. Her chest meets stone, her back being crowded by his warm, bare chest, and the air in her lungs escapes in a harsh gasp. She wants to protest that it wasn’t fair that Zuko was touching her and that he caught her by surprise, but she freezes the moment his arm tightens around her waist and his breath falls on her neck.

Zuko’s face and lips nestle into her skin as he holds her caged between him and the wall. She tries to turn her head to see if he’ll meet her mouth, but she can feel him grin against her bare neck. 

“You're not wearing a high collar anymore,” He husks out quietly; teeth nipping her skin.

“You don’t see me for a month and the first thing you want to talk about is my fashion choice?” She quips.

His lips graze her neck as he speaks. “I want to talk about  _ anything _ that will distract me from my hardening cock. Agni, Katara, just the sight of you has me set on fire. I…” his voice strains, and at first she doesn’t think he’ll continue, until he murmurs more gently. “I missed you.”

Katara’s lungs tighten, and she finally sucks in a much needed breath. She forces herself to breathe as one of his hands drops from the wall to grip the front of her neck. He bends her back to him.

“I’m hungry, Katara,” he whispers, his lips hovering over her own. “I want everything we talked about in our letters. I want you day and night. I want you when I shouldn’t want you; so blatantly and out in the open where anyone can see. I want you on your knees lavishing me until I can’t take it and spill all over your pretty, little face. I want to bury my tongue between your thighs and watch you cum over and over again because you taste so damn good. Agni, I want you smiling and laughing and quivering all at once by my side. I want you filling our bed again; taking all the covers for yourself because you claim to be cold in eighty degree weather. I want to wake up to a mouthful of your hair because you refuse to use your own pillow. Agni, I want you to be the first and last person I see every morning and night.”

Katara blinks up, trying to make out the outline of Zuko’s face from the angle he’s holding her neck at, but it’s hard when her face is only half turned towards his. She can really only see the straight ridge of his nose and the angle of his strong jaw. All of a sudden, she feels silly for her body wanting sex right away. She wants everything Zuko is saying.

It’s not just about lust and intercourse. It’s about the small things too that she’s missed.

“Tell me, Love,” he demands softly, “What did you miss?”

“Everything,” she gasps quietly, her body bending even more against him as his other hand not on her neck strokes down her sides, his fingers lightly brushing the side of her breasts. “Everything, Zuko. I missed everything about you...with you...near you…”

He lets her turn around and she can finally stare up at him; her heart racing, but she’s so happy she feels like she can cry.

Zuko leans down, and she thought she was ready to let him claim her mouth, but at the last minute, she steps back and she can’t stop the giggle that escapes at the incredulous look on her boyfriend’s face.

“Ka- _ tara _ ,” he growls slowly, his golden eyes black with desirel; flashing dangerously. “Love, don’t play a game you’re not ready to finish.”

She smiles, taking Suki’s discarded flag and fastening it to her side. “The game’s simple, my Prince. Capture my flag and win or I capture yours and you lose. Come on, Zuko. Show me what you got.”

“I don’t want to fight you, Katara,” he snarls. “I want to fucking kiss you. Stop moving.”

She takes another step back as he steps forward.

“Afraid you’ll lose to a girl?” She taunts.

“You’re asking for it.”

“Yes,” she agrees, “I am.”

Zuko sighs. “Alright. Here it goes.”

He swings forward with his left fist, and Katara blocks slowly. Their movements are lazy and not nearly fast paced, but that doesn’t stop the twists of their lips as they smile at one another. Just the mere touch of her blocking, the quick flick of her hand and fingers against his has her body running hot.

He swings back with his right fist and she twists and blocks his punch as well.

“Not bad,” he praises. “And here I thought you would be out of practice after being gone for a month. But,” he sighs playfully as they square off to one another once more, resetting their stances. “I have some new moves of my own that you haven’t seen.”

“Oh really?” Katara smirks, her eyes narrowing as she notices him stepping a little to his left. “Well by all means, Prince Zuko, don’t hold back on my account. Teach me your moves.”

Zuko is swift and precise as his arms reach out and hold her hands steady between their bodies. This, Katara is unsure of. It almost seems like a first move in a dance rather than a fight. 

“You want me to hold my enemy?” She teases, but it’s the wrong thing to tease because his eyes flash dangerously, and his palms heat up in warning.

“No,” he growls low, “If I had it my way you wouldn’t be near your enemy ever again.”

She wants to continue to tease him by saying ‘if you had it your way I would be locked in our room naked the whole time,’ but she doesn’t because she knows that isn’t true and she doesn’t want to push him too much on her first day back.

Zuko steps forward, his left shoulder dropping as he turns about ninety degrees, and before Katara registers where his one hand goes, it’s wrapping around her side, fingers pushing up underneath her tunic, and she’s being lowered to the floor. The movement is quick with gravity and her other hand drops him to wrap around his torso for any stability, but Zuko lowers himself as well so he’s hovering over her.

He’s so close she can smell his musky scent, the smoke from his fingers, the sweet, ginger honey he must have had with his morning meal, and a slight whiff of sweat from training. 

“Happy birthday, Katara,” he whispers against her mouth. “You weren’t supposed to be here until later. I was planning on meeting you. I even cleared my schedule.”

Her fingers wrap around his neck, playing with the loose strands of hair that have escaped his top knot. “So you have a whole afternoon and night free with me and you’re really complaining I came home early to surprise you?”

“It’s your birthday. I’m supposed to be the one surprising you. You get anything you want today.” He breathes deeply, and her body itches to swivel her hips up into his groin. But he holds her down and she nearly whines in complaint. But she holds back because she hasn’t even been home for an hour and she can’t possibly be this needy already for him. “Tell me what you want, Princess.”

She gives him the most honest answer possible in that moment.

“You,” she breathes before tugging down.

They finally join together after being away from each other for a month and it’s just as great as Katara remembered; if not, then better.

* * *

“You can lower the walls, Toph. I think we’re done playing. Aang has officially won this round.”

“But what about Zuko?” Aang asks, sitting on his ball of air, eagerly waiting to zoom back into the maze to search for his last opponent.

Toph snickers and Suki smirks. Both Sokka and Lu Ten are curious, but they have no reason to suspect anything.

“You sure?” Toph asks Suki.

“Oh yeah. She knows I owe her this,” Suki says.

“Her? Who you talkin’ about babe?”

“Sugar Queen is gonna be pissed.” Toph lowers the walls of the maze anyways.

It takes a few seconds before the dust settles and clears.

So many people comment all at once at what they see.

Lu Ten: “Nice work, baby cousin. I taught him how to do that.”

Sokka: “Dude! Not cool. That’s my sister. My  _ baby _ sister. I thought we were friends.”

Aang: “Katara! Katara’s back! You have a bruise on your neck. Are you hurt?”

Azula: “Honestly, you two have a bedroom. Animals. The both of you.”

Suki stands above Zuko and Katara who pull away from each other. Zuko tries his best to keep Katara in front of him in hopes to block out the rather obvious tent in his training pants. 

“We’re even now, yeah?” Suki holds her hand out for Katara to take. 

The princess takes her offered hand and is helped to her feet.

“Yeah,” she grumbles. “We’re even now.”

* * *

After everyone welcomes Katara back, the group settles against the trees. The only person who seemed to want to go back inside was Azula and Zuko let her. He didn’t need his sister joining this group. He can only imagine what she would say or think about everyone. 

And to be honest, he wasn’t sure how he felt about Katara spending time with her either. She knows that he and Azula don’t have the best relationship ever since their father started comparing them to one another and playing favorites. 

Katara settles back against his chest, and his legs wrap around her body, keeping her to him. Zuko is waiting for Sokka to complain that he’s touching Katara once more but for once the warrior keeps his mouth shut. But that could also be due to the fact that Katara has a mean glare.

Everyone catches up, talking about what has happened in the past month.

Zuko listens idly, already knowing most of the information. His body is still back on the training grounds and how he had Katara so compliant underneath him just minutes before. He breathes deeply, urging his body to slow down because already having an erection in front of everyone was bad enough, but having a second one would be mortifying and he might as well ask Toph to bury him alive.

Oranges and vanilla filter through his nose, and subtly, his fingers rest on both sides of her hips. His thighs and her tunic create an easy barrier from prying eyes. He practices on heating his fingertips and massaging them into her soft skin. Zuko smirks the moment Katara reacts to him.

He can’t stop touching her. He doesn’t want to either.

Is it wrong of him to want to pull her to their room and send everyone away?

Probably.

It is Katara’s seventeenth birthday and she deserves to celebrate however she wants and if she enjoys sitting around with their friends and listening to Toph and Sokka bicker, likes listening to Aang try to tell air bender jokes, and likes hearing Lu Ten try to flirt with her then Zuko cannot take her happiness away.

Although, he could do without his cousin trying his hardest at making them blush with his words and stories. How Katara gets along with Lu Ten at times when all Zuko wants to do is strangle the prince is beyond him.

Just off in the distance the noon bell rings.

“Awe man,” Aang laments; standing and stretching. “We didn’t even get to tell you about Zuko’s first time riding Appa!”

“I’m sure Katara does not care to hear that story,” Zuko can’t help but deadpan at Aang’s eagerness to share story after story with Katara. 

“Another time, Aang. I promise,” Katara says sweetly and Zuko rolls his eyes behind her; knowing that she can’t see him or else he would be hearing a mouthful from her.

“Well, time to whip some men into shape. I can’t believe the first brigade is heading out next week,” Sokka says.

“You guys really have to go?” Katara asks as everyone stands. 

“Not everyone has a prince for a boyfriend and gets the day off, Sugar Queen,” Toph jokes. 

“I can think of something else we can do to pass the time until everyone is done for the day,” he murmurs for her ears only.

“Lead the way,” she laughs quietly, standing up as well and offering him a hand.

Aang, Toph, Suki, and Sokka all walk one way while Katara, Lu Ten and Zuko walk towards the palace.

“I still can’t believe that Toph and Aang joined the Four Nation Army.” 

Zuko knows that tone and he shares an unspoken look with Lu Ten. They were afraid this would happen. In fact, several council meetings were held specifically to talk about what would happen if Katara wanted to join the army too. Everyone knew she would eventually hear about the monk and blind earthbender joining officially, ready to swear their allegiance at the end of the week to every leader of each nation, and Zuko is willing to bet his white bending that he knows exactly what Katara is thinking about.

“Maybe I should join as well. Not to sound arrogant, but I’m one of the best waterbenders right now. I know hand to hand and I did practice with my sword training while traveling,” she murmurs thoughtfully. “It’s not right that people are going to die and I’m just sitting behind these walls, safe and sound. I could make a difference.”

“It’s not arrogant if it’s true,” Lu Ten conjoles.

“You think so?”

“Everyone remembers you fighting. You’re one of the best. The army would be lucky to have you, but--”

“But,” Zuko cuts off, “The whole point of you being here is for protection. Not for you to enlist and fight. Your job is to stay safe.”

Spirits, he doesn’t want to fight, but he can see her difference of opinion sparkling in her eyes. It’s her birthday and they’re supposed to celebrate and they haven’t seen each other for weeks. Agni, can’t anything ever go his way when it comes to Katara?

“Zuko has a point,” Lu Ten says carefully as they enter the palace and are greeted by several servants who bow their heads. “You speak of people dying, but they all know the consequences of war. Their deaths will mean nothing if the one person they swear to protect goes to the front line and ends up dying herself, or worse,” he lowers his voice so no one else can overhear, “You know...worse being they capture you and force you to do the ritual.”

Katara turns around so she’s facing them, hands on hips and eyes narrowed. Zuko knows this look very well. It’s a look she used to give him quite often before they started courting. They are about to be put in their place, however, this time, Zuko feels as if he is justified in his reasoning whereas Katara is not.

“So that’s it then?” She hisses. “You two have just decided for me? I get no say?”

“I’m letting you handle this, cousin,” Lu Ten says, skirting around an irate waterbender. Zuko nearly balks at Lu Ten’s cowardice. “I have that lunch with the Earth Kingdom politician about armor; you know, crown prince things to do. Good luck.”

Katara shoots him a withering glare before turning back around to Zuko.

“Say what you want to say, Zuko. I can see you’re holding back on this.”

“Maybe we should go back to our room first. You know, find a better, more secluded place to talk?”

He looks around and sees two maids at the end of the hall dusting and polishing the picture frames. When his eyes catch theirs they quickly turn back to their work.

“Why?” Katara’s voice is low and menacing, the look she gives him pierces straight through Zuko. “So you can get me alone to fuck me instead of actually talk to me about this?”

“Funny,” Zuko bites back, stepping fractionally closer so he can lower his voice as well. “That’s what we’re doing? Talking? Because you seem to be intent on yelling until you get your way about this.”

Whispers behind them can be heard and Zuko just knows that they’re giving the maids something to talk about, and so he doesn’t think, he just acts. He grabs Katara’s wrist and pulls her along corridor after corridor until he is slamming their door shut. They had run into Rozi and Si on their way to their room, but one look from Zuko had them shutting their mouths in greetings and following silently.

He didn’t mean to let his anger take control. It’s been a long time since Katara has been the source to make his blood boil over. But, the moment she insinuated all he wanted to do was fuck her became his tipping point. Does she not know how much she means to him? Does she not believe that all he wants to do is keep her safe? Does she really not understand the bigger picture that if any harm were to fall upon her would make everyone else's sacrifices all for nothing?

He pinches the bridge of his nose because that’s all he can do to reign in his temper before he ends up losing control at her stubbornness. He has to remind himself that this particular trait of Katara is one of the reasons why he loves her so much; even when her stubbornness and anger are directed at him.

“You want the truth? The truth is I don’t want you joining the army. Even if the reason for this army was because we joined together to bring about world peace I still wouldn’t want you joining because I don’t ever want to see you face danger! But the fact of the matter is,” he states coldly, “is that we are banding together to protect you. By letting you go out on a campaign, being gone for months, maybe a year or two, that’s not protection Katara. That’s just stupid. You barely got permission to go with Shjijai this last month! What makes you think you’re going to get permission to join now?”

“Permission?” She scoffs. “And whose permission do I need to seek? Yours? You know how much I love to be ordered around, Zuko. How about we just stop beating around the bush and you say what you actually mean.”

He wants to say ‘if you joined the army then you would be following orders all the time,’ but he refrains because that won’t help his argument.

“Fine,” he grits out, looming over her so she has to lean back to look up into his face. “I forbid you to join. I don’t want you to join. I  _ order _ you not to join. Is that what you want to hear me say? I will  _ never _ want you to join a cause that will put you in danger. I love you and it’s because I love you that you will never get me to agree for you to head straight into the moose-lion’s den on purpose!”

“I thought we talked about this, Zuko?” She yells back in exasperation. “You can’t just keep me here while you and everyone else I love runs off and plays heroes! You swore you would be by my side; never holding me back again! If I want to join to help then that’s my choice!”

“I want to be by your side, but you won’t have a side to be by if the Rebels capture you when you’re out traipsing around a battleground for fuck’s sake! Would you listen to yourself and just think clearly on this for once?”

Katara does not say anything, and when Zuko’s eyes scan over her he knows that he’s never seen someone so beautiful before. He has visited the bluest oceans, walked on the whitest sands, seen purples and reds and oranges in the skies, but nothing he can picture beats seeing Katara standing before him. 

Her chest rises and falls rapidly, eyes narrowed into slits, and Zuko is glad that she cannot waterbend with just a look because he knows that he would be drowning if Katara had her way at the moment. The top she’s wearing has somehow become disheveled in all of their moving because he can see that tiny freckle just peeking out; taunting him. Zuko wants to sink his teeth into her.

Zuko levels his voice, but is unable to keep the hard edge out of his tone. Maybe she’ll listen to reason if they could just stop yelling for once about this particular topic.

“Here’s the situation we are in: there have been three jailbreaks of some of the world's best benders who chose to use their bending for horrible, despicable things. Three, Katara,” he emphasises. “All males. What we do know is that whoever is heading the Rebels obviously knows about your prophecy or fortune or whatever you want to call it. They know that if you were to complete the ritual that it needs to be with a powerful bender. Now,” Zuko can’t stop the sarcasm from leaking into his tone, “Why do you think the Rebels have broken three powerful benders out of jail?”

“They can’t perform the ritual without my consent. I won’t do it, Zuko. If that’s what you’re worried about then I will swear on whatever Spirits name you need me to, but I won’t do it.”

“And what happens when we are in battle and Sokka or Aang or Toph gets taken or hurt? What happens if Lu Ten is hurt and the Rebels promise your friends’ lives for your willingness to complete the ritual? What then, Katara?”

She comes up short with an answer because she can’t lie to him now and he doesn’t expect her too. They both know what she would choose.

“War is messy and hard choices have to be made. I can’t make those choices knowing that you’re hovering over my shoulder expecting me to always offer you up in exchange for peoples’ lives. Do you understand?”

Agni, he hopes she does because he’s tired of this conversation; especially when he can see her hardened nipples straining against her top, smell her sweet scent, and can very distinctly remember what her lips felt like against his very own neck not even an hour ago.

“Oh, believe me, I understand perfectly,  _ Captain Zuko _ ,” she hisses dangerously. He knows they aren’t done and he prepares himself for another round. “I understand that you’re willing to sacrifice our men for the win of the battle. I understand that if Toph was a part of that unit you’re so willing to sacrifice that you wouldn’t even think twice and just let her die. I understand that you’re not even giving me a chance to save the people I care about!”

“Dammit, Katara!” She flinches back and Zuko can feel the flames quietly lick his fingertips, see the smoke coming from his limbs, and he breathes harshly, unable to stop the venom from leaking into his tone of voice. “How dare you think I would just so willingly sacrifice _ anyone _ ! I will do anything to keep as many people safe as possible, but unfortunately, war is not fair! Sometimes, there will be battles where we are outnumbered and people will fight knowing their odds because that’s the orders given to them! I have had years of military training because that’s what I’ve been groomed to do! What military tutors have you had while traipsing around the world with your loving parents and friends? Hmm? Tell me, am I forgetting the hours upon hours that you’ve studied all the great battles? Am I forgetting all the hours and days and nights you’ve spent with Generals and Colonels and Lieutenants?”

She hesitates for one flimsy second before squaring her shoulders and pushing back into him. “You may have the training but that still doesn’t give you the right to--”

“No, Love,” he cuts her off with a harsh, unbelievable laugh, “That gives me  _ all _ the right to overpower your decision right now. Now, if we were talking about waterbending tactics, then you can have all the power, but we aren’t. See the difference?”

“You arrogant bastard!” 

“Annoying brat!”

“Screw you, Zuko!”

“You will. Isn’t that what you begged me for in your letters?”

“Spirits!” She hisses, her whole body shaking now, water rippling in the vases and drink cart. “I’m done talking!”

“Same here, Princess!” He growls right back.

“Good!”

“Good!”

**“** **_Good!”_ **

They stand there, glaring at one another, the only sound is their harsh, heavy breaths. They are both ready to rip each other's throats out. Then, in the span of a heartbeat, everything changes. Zuko’s anger for Katara turns into desire and want and longing so profound it fills the room until they are both suffocating under his intensity. Electricity crackles between them and in one swift move, he swoops her up against him. Katara does not protest as their mouths crash into one another. Zuko slants his mouth over her’s, causing a scorching, possessive kiss to take place.

“You’re driving me crazy,” Zuko groans into her mouth, not wanting to let her go. He grabs her hips, pulling her incredibly closer. “You know that, don’t you?”

Zuko slides his tongue inside her mouth before she can answer, his hands pushing the flimsy tunic up, and fingers starting to pull at the hem of her leggings.

“Barking mad,” he growls and she whimpers the moment his fingers meet her bare skin. Zuko pushes her leggings down in one sweep and she hisses as the fabric rubs against her. Zuko is on his knees in front of her, and when he looks up he can’t see the blue of Katara’s eyes anymore. “You do it on purpose, don’t you? You want me like this. Out of control.”

He barely has time to appreciate the scrawny scrap of lace covering her core before Katara is harshly yanking him up. She jumps around him and his hands automatically cup her ass, supporting her weight as her legs squeeze around his lean hips.

_ More _ , Zuko’s innerself whispers darkly,  _ I want more _ .

But they haven’t seen each other in four long weeks. He should be taking her to bed. He should be worshipping her and kissing every square inch of her body. But it’s hard to think and control himself when Katara is suckling his tongue, tasting him, savoring him. She bites his lower lip, slipping her fingers under his shirt, feeling his muscles contract underneath her touch.

“Bed...Katara...we need the bed…” He takes one step in the right direction...or at least he thinks it’s the right direction...but then Katara is pulling his hair with a harsh tug and he stops dead in his tracks.

“I’m mad at you,” she says. “I don’t want a bed.”

“I thought you weren’t talking to me,” he teases.

Katara grinds her pussy clad core against him in retaliation and Zuko can practically feel her wetness and heat through the material separating them.

She doesn’t say anything else.

Zuko’s dick is ready to go, and he almost finds her words comical and ironic. He’s still mad at her he thinks, but as mad as they make one another, he secretly loves it. He likes that it’s not always easy with Katara. 

He pulls her shirt off in one fluid motion, and takes some skin between his teeth the moment her cleavage is revealed to him. 

“Yell at me,” he whispers. “Scream. Hit me. But don’t ever stop talking to me, Katara.”

He unfastens her chest bindings and grips her ass to the point where he might leave a bruise. 

“You’re still mad at me?” He asks against her skin, seeing her nipples erect and hard just for him.

She says nothing still.

Zuko’s lips tickle her breasts as he walks her backwards until her bare back is against the door leading to the hallway. “You want to leave and find yourself a man who will bow to your every whim? A man who will give you anything you ask when all you have to do is bat your fucking eyes?”

_ She better not want someone else _ , Zuko screams to himself.

Katara still doesn’t open her mouth to say anything else, but she presses into him the moment his right hand tangles with her panties and rips. 

“You wanna touch me?”

Her eyes shut and a pink tint coats her cheeks.

His lips touch her dusky nipples and he lightly bites her solid buds. 

“You want me to touch you?”

Katara’s mouth opens in a silent scream the moment his fingers stroke her lower lips. 

“Zuko,” she gasps. “Please…”

His finger slips inside easily. “Please what?” He whispers against her mouth.

Another finger enters her and her whole body rolls against him. 

“Please,” she mewls, her fingers cutting into his shoulders and everything seems too hot all of a sudden. He’s aware of the sweat trickling down his neck, the heat of her core wrapped around his fingers, and the way her legs squeeze him tightly. “Please, Zuko,” she cries. “I need...I need...more. I need... _ harder...just like that _ !”

Fuck, he doesn’t think he’s ever seen anyone so beautiful before.

He takes his fingers out of her, spins Katara around, and pushes the drinks off the drink cart. Liquids and glass bottles tumble to the ground, but he doesn’t care. Not when he has the woman he loves, naked and needy before him. 

“What are--”

“Don’t talk,” he orders her. He rips off his shirt and shoves his pants down until his aching cock springs free. His hands adjust Katara once more so she’s face down on the drink cart. His fingers glide down her smooth back, brushing over the curve of her ass, and he smirks when she shudders. He can only imagine the juxtaposition she’s feeling of the cool glass cart against her front and his hot, predatory fingers smoothing over her hip. 

Zuko forces her knee up to the side while reaching around and rubbing her clit with one hand. His dick naturally finds where to go and Katara swallows hard.

“Zuko…”

“Don’t talk,” he says again, much softer now. “Just take it. It’s okay. I got you.”

“I trust you.”

The moment she murmurs those words her body becomes his and he sinks all the way inside of her tight, hot canal. It’s been so long that he nearly spills his seed at just the idea of his dick entering her.

Shit, this is going to be over way too soon for the both of them.

Zuko grips her hip in one hand and runs his fingers up her back to her neck with the other. He grips her and squeezes just enough to let her know that he’s there behind her and that he has her. Zuko pumps into her at a fast pace, taking out all his frustration she causes him that he loves. He kisses and bites her back, shoulders, neck and when she turns her head to the side, he leans all the way over and leaves a searing kiss against her lips; eating her up as he sinks his body into her over and over again until her moans fill the room and his ears.

“Agni, Katara,” he tells her, “You drive me crazy; to the point where I don’t know if I should fuck you, yell at you, punish you, or all three.”

A gasp. “...Three.  _ All three _ …please, Zuko!”

“But no matter what,” he snaps his hips and his hand around her neck tightens fractionally, “I love you. I will always fucking love you.”

Her hands reach forward and grip the edge of the drink cart and her eyes twist shut. Zuko looks down and watches his cock slide in and out of her as perspiration builds upon them both.

“Harder,” she moans. “Zuko...harder!” 

“Give me your hand,” he orders, his hand leaving her neck, tracing up her arm until he’s lacing his fingers through her own. Then, he pulls her hand down until her fingers are covering her clit. Katara has no shame as she starts to rub herself while he fucks her.

Her moans get louder and his body starts to shake. Zuko pounds harder and he doesn't bother to try to cover her screams of pleasure as her body trembles beneath his. 

Only a few more thrusts and Katara’s body tenses, her breathing stops for three seconds, and then she’s releasing a sweet cry as her body goes limp. Zuko is close behind with three more hard thrusts and every muscle of his burning with exhaustion. 

Agni, his whole body fires up, his stomach explodes with pleasure, and he releases whatever hold he has on Katara as he spills inside of her. She lays over the cart, whimpering and breathing hard as he slowly pulls out of her. He doesn’t give her space, however, as he leans over her and rests his forehead into her back.

“I love you,” he murmurs.

She still doesn’t respond and Zuko is too tired to keep up the fighting, and so he crumbles for now. 

“Okay, okay,” he relents, “Yeah, I might have come off as being harsh and arrogant just now, but...I’m not going to apologize for wanting to protect you. I will apologize for yelling, but not for what I was saying.”

Zuko stands up and guides them both down to the floor. His hand reaches up blindly to the furniture and grabs whatever pillows or blankets are there for ‘decoration’ and uses them for their comfort.

Katara snuggles against his chest and he takes that as a good sign, but she still doesn’t utter a word.

“Next week,” Zuko explains, “We are holding the first Oath of Allegiance of the Four Nation Army before our first wave of soldiers deploy. Everyone is swearing their allegiance to keep you alive and safe essentially when they proclaim their loyalty. You were sent here for a reason, Katara. Weren’t you? Your parents and Uncle Iroh made a deal because our forces were bigger and stronger and can keep you safer. Something made you come here, didn’t it? It’s not as if you’ve just become this powerful bender. You’ve always been amazing. So what’s changed? What has made you so desperate to leave the safety of the palace?”

Zuko knows that Katara is sensible pertaining to most things. She came to the palace because her parents and her decided together that the Fire Nation is a safer place for her rather than the South. She might have been nervous coming to the Fire Nation capital, but that didn’t stop her. She listened to her parents and respected the decision they all made.

But now, something has changed.

Katara purses her lips to one side, looking unimpressed but less angry than before.

Zuko is sitting up with his back to the edge of the lounge chair while Katara is pressed against him. Her hair is undone, flowing freely past her breasts, her back sticks to his chest and he wraps his arms around her.

He doesn’t think she’ll answer him, but when she whispers her admission he is surprised.

“What happens if you’re injured? You’ve mentioned Sokka, Toph, my friends...but you never mentioned yourself. I’m an awful person for thinking this, but I know,” her voice is low and whispered, but precise and hard, “that if anyone of them got hurt, or Spirits forbid, died then I would be upset, devastated really, but eventually okay. It would take time to heal; weeks, months, maybe years, but eventually we would be okay. But not once have we talked about if something were to happen to you.”

It only takes a moment for Zuko to understand what she means and is talking about. His chest swells and a sad smile spreads across his face.

“I thought it’s been very obvious from the start, before we even started courting, that I would be in the military. I’m not Crown Prince; not next in line for the throne, thank Agni. This is my life; this is my future. I thought you were okay with that. Is it not enough for you?”

Katara moves quicker than he expects her too. She scrambles up, turns her body, and straddles his lap. 

“It is, Zuko. I promise you, that is enough for me.  _ You _ are enough for me; no matter what happens or what you do.” She presses her forehead to his and he watches as she closes her eyes. “You’re right when you say I knew exactly what was expected of you when we first started dating. You never hid that from me. But I’m scared. I don’t know what I would do if you got hurt or worse...what if you…” She can’t say it and he won’t make her.

“I won’t,” he promises. He raises her chin and forces Katara to look up at him. “I won’t. I promise I will always come back to you. Nothing can keep me away.”

“You can’t promise that,” Katara whispers. “I wish you could, but you can’t control everything, Zuko. But, if I joined then there would be a chance I could serve under you right? Then at least we would be together and if anything were to happen I would be there to heal. It’s not a full proof plan but it’s something, right?”

“You know I can’t let you put yourself in danger just to ensure my safety.”

She looks like she’s ready to argue, but then her shoulders drop and Zuko hates that he’s the one making her suffer. 

“Sometimes,” she admits quietly, “I wish you weren’t so honorable. Sometimes, I wish you were selfish and mean and horrible so that way you could let me sacrifice myself for you.”

“And sometimes,” he presses closer, his mouth against her ear, lips moving across skin, “I wish you weren’t so selfless. Sometimes I wish you didn’t  _ care _ so much and just let me take care of you for once.”

“I think you did a pretty good job at caring for me just now,” she retorts.

“You know what I mean,” he lightly chides. “I know I do a pretty good job at pleasing you in the bedroom. In fact, if you want, we should have time for another round?”

Katara answers him with a searing kiss. 

* * *

Uli hastily makes her way to Princess Katara’s quarters, being informed that the Princess has returned. She knows there’s much to do with unpacking, getting Katara bathed, dressed, makeup and hair done, and other basic maintenance after such a long journey away before her surprise birthday dinner. Maybe she’ll finally be able to convince the princess to use the palace masseuse or to actually get her nails done as a small birthday treat. 

She isn’t expecting what happens though as Rozi blocks her from entering. She misses the way his and Si’s cheeks are stained pink.

“What do you think you’re doing? I need to prepare Princess Katara,” Uli admonishes.

“Uh...trust us,” Rozi says, “You don’t want to go in there yet.”

“Why on Earth would I not want--”

“ _ Harder...Zuko...harder….” _

Uli’s face turns bright red. By now, she feels as if she should be accustomed to hearing such things, after all, Princess Katara and Prince Zuko act shy and think they’re so coy around the palace, but rather, she has caught them in numerous places at numerous times enjoying one another. 

She has never said anything, but usually the next time she helps dress Princess Katara there are distinct bruises on her neck or low on her chest. One time, Uli is certain she caught a love bite on the side of her hip. Why Prince Zuko thought that was a great place to bite the Princess is beyond her understanding.

“I would suggest coming back another time,” Rozi says quietly.

“She has her surprise birthday dinner,” Uli snaps; although she’s not mad at either of the guards. “In fact, it was Prince Zuko himself who has specifically asked me to get Princess Katara ready without ruining the surprise! He shouldn’t be the one keeping me from her.” Uli turns around and keeps muttering to herself. “How he thinks I’ll be able to get the Princess ready in time if he keeps her to himself is lost to me.”

“At least Prince Zuko should be in better moods now that Princess Katara is back,” Rozi says lightly to Si.

Si gives him an unamused look, however. “I’m going to go let the maids know that while the Prince and Princess are at dinner they should tidy their room up.”

* * *

“We’re never going to agree to this, are we?” Katara asks him quietly, their ragged breaths the only other sound. She lays once again, curled into his side with Zuko holding her tightly against him.

Katara sounds so torn. Zuko knows the feeling. She is angry and upset and frustrated, but yet, at the same time she wants to be with him even though he’s the reason why she’s angry in the first place. He understands because that’s how he feels as well. He wants nothing more than to wrap her in his arms and never let go, but at the same time, having this conversation with Katara makes him want to pull his hair out in frustration.

“No,” he agrees quietly. “I don’t think we are.”

He knows, without a doubt, that he will never stop protecting her. Yes, he won’t ever go as far as tying her to a bed again against her wishes (unless she’s about to do something stupid and life threatening) but, he won’t just let her join a cause where she’ll be face to face with the Rebels either.

“But luckily,” he sighs heavily, “It’s not me you have to convince.”

“What do you mean?”

“There’s a council meeting tomorrow. I’m definitely not a general of the Fire Nation who can enlist you. I also am not a Watertribe Warrior. It’s not my permission you need. Wouldn’t it be Sokka’s or Bato’s?”

“What if they agree with me and I enlist?”

“What if they say no and you stay here?” He counters right back before closing the distance between them, his body crowding hers until she’s slack against him. Katara is warm under his hands, and it doesn’t take much for him to grab the back of her neck possessively while his other hand sits low on her back, fingers dangerously close to the swell of her ass.

“One of us is going to be upset tomorrow,” she is already panting against him, her body aching once more with need for Zuko. He breathes her air in; lips touching hers as he speaks. 

“That’s tomorrow. Let’s focus on tonight; right now.”

* * *

Uli goes to Princess Katara’s room again, but Rozi and Si both shake their heads silently. She sighs, exasperated, knowing that she gave them all the time she could afford.

“I have to knock,” Uli warns the guards. 

She hesitates the moment she hears past the large, wooden doors.

_ “You’re still so tight. How do you fit so perfectly around me?...so fucking good.” _

_ “You too….you’re so hard.” _

_ “Agni, please tell me you're close.” _

_ “Almost...please Zuko...make me cum.” _

Bracing herself, she knocks three hard times and instantly the sounds on the other side stop. Even though she knows what she’s doing, and risking a grand scolding from the Prince, her cheeks still tint pink.

“What?” Zuko’s strained voice calls out. 

A smack.

“Ow, what the fuck was that for?”

“Be nice,” Uli swears she can hear Princess Katara chide.

“I’ve come to dress Princess Katara for dinner, Prince Zuko.  _ Remember _ , the private dinner you requested for tonight?”

Although it’s not really private considering she knows all of the Princess’ friends will be there as well.

“Really?” Katara squeals in excitement. “You should have told me, Zuko.”

Uli waits a good minute before Zuko opens the door. She has been assigned this position for years now, and so she’s no longer affected by Zuko’s harsh glares or outbursts like some of the newer staff.

His hair is disheveled, pulled in all directions, pants slung low on his hips, sweat prominent on his chest, and the beginning of scratch marks starting at the top of his shoulders. Uli pointedly ignores the prominent bulge that is tenting said pants.

Uli smirks as Zuko scowls. 

“Well?” She asks.

“Well, what?” He snaps.

“Where is Princess Katara? I have to run a bath for her. I was going to see if she wanted to see the masseuse and get her nails done, but we’ve run out of time now; no thanks to you.”

Zuko glowers at her, but moves aside to allow Uli to enter. She also pointedly ignores the spilled drinks, glass bottles, blankets and pillows on the ground.

“I believe she’s already started her bath. You may join to help her.”

Zuko goes to shut the door, but not before seeing Rozi and Si both slanting their heads away from him. Rozi is doing his best not to audibly laugh.

“Don’t say a word,” Zuko warns lowly.

“No, Prince Zuko,” Si reassures him in his gruff voice. “There’s nothing to say.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?
> 
> I really like the Azula interaction, the Uli bits, and I personally think that it's very important to show that Zutara relationship is not perfect and that they will still fight because they are both very stubborn and passionate people.


	26. Eyes On You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was supposed to be all fluff and birthday shenanigans because I love a good birthday.
> 
> You've been warned ;)

“The scientist says the serum is coming along nicely.”

“I knew that already. Next item on the agenda.”

“We are moving troops to the Gatu River. We have secured enough towns and villages on the East side that if we control the Gatu River then we split the Earth Kingdom in half.”

“Excellent. We’ll control the main water source then. Splitting a nation in half isn’t too bad either. In fact, it’s preferred. Next item.”

“It’s Princess Katara’s birthday today,” General Bujing reports.

Azulon practically sneers with joy as his eyes sparkle with glee as if he were a little kid again. “Then let’s give Princess Katara a gift she’ll never forget. Let’s release our leaflet and tell all of society who Princess Katara really is: O Escolhido. How quickly can we release to all four nations?”

“We are ready immediately for the Fire Nation. Earth Kingdom, with how large it is, might take a week. The South and North Poles along with the other air temples may take two weeks due to traveling aspects. But it’s possible your majesty.”

“Excellent. Then let’s not waste time. I want this spreading like wildfire for our cause.”

“As you wish your majesty.”

Azulon curls his lip and thinks about what will happen by morning time. Releasing highly classified information about Princess Katara as being the one person to bring forth the end of the world with powerful beings just waiting to be spawned inside of her--the world will have a fit. This is a risk, Azulon has to admit, but it can also end with great reward.

The risk being that more people will try to assassinate her before he has a chance for his freed prisoners to fuck her and give him the most powerful army ever. 

However, the reward will be great as well. This is a chance to grow his Rebel army. He is one of the best military strategist, but even he knows that he will not beat the Four Nation Army with the men he has alone. No matter how much training he has, or resources, or element of surprise, sooner or later their numbers will beat him. However, releasing the pamphlet and inducing fear amongst the commoner will work to his advantage as well. This will be his time to promise them that he can and will control the spawns of Katara. That he will have the most powerful army the world has seen and they will be too scared to stand against him, and so the world will join him instead. After all, no one likes to be on the losing side. If Azulon can show the world that his army has a fighting chance to ‘contain’ her future bastard children then his army will grow. 

As an added bonus, the leaked information of Katara’s future will cause destruction and chaos for those afraid of what she’ll bring forth. There will be riots and blood shed in her name as the commoner will demand for her execution in order to feel safer at night.

Azulon has faith that his son, Iroh, will not allow the girl’s execution to happen and so all that will be accomplished by those demands is strife and unrest for his lovely waterbender and pesky grandson.

No one will see this coming.

* * *

“Zuko,” Katara laughs, “This is silly. Where are you taking me?” 

Zuko has led her around the palace with a black blindfold on for the past ten minutes. She’s sure they are still inside, taking left and right turns, and at one point she thought they were circling back to where they started. Her cheeks had tinted pink a while ago whenever they would pass a guard or servant and she heard them quietly laugh. 

They weren’t malicious laughs, but laughs that can only be given when someone sees two young lovers enjoying themselves as if a major war is not brewing in the future.

“Has anyone ever told you that you need to work on your patience?” He breathes closely to her ear.

Katara suppresses the shiver that courses through her body. 

“I’ve been told that once or twice.”

Zuko stops her and spins her around so she’s pretty sure that she’s facing him now.

“Has anyone told you that you look absolutely breathtaking tonight?”

This time she feels her face flush and she’s sure her cheeks and neck are bright red.

She is wearing a new gown that had her slightly weary when Uli pulled it from her closet. It did not follow any fashion guidelines that the Fire Nation nor Watertribe follow and she was surprised that Lady Ursa would pick a high-low dress for her. After all, the front of the dress is hemmed to right above her knees while the back tickles her ankles.

When she voiced her concern for being improper--the gown might have been pushing the boundaries even for Amare--Uli had reassured her that it was in fact Prince Zuko who picked out the dress while she was away and had instructed Uli to dress Katara in it for her birthday.

It’s a lovely shade of twilight blue, with an A-line cut in gorgeous chiffon. Her neck is completely exposed with the sweetheart neckline and strapless bodice and cascading ruffles that are so thin in layers that she nearly feels exposed. The top layer of the dress is completely translucent; playing tricks on the eye.

But the moment Zuko spotted her in the dress, her hair done very simply in a ponytail, and makeup done naturally, all her worries vanished. 

Yes, the dress is different since it’s not normal for women to show off their bare legs, but Katara has never been one to conform to rules so easily.

“Not in so many words,” she teases.

Zuko’s hand splays low on her back, pulling her into him. Katara leans back and looks up into what she imagines the direction of his face should be.

“Then your boyfriend is a fool for not saying so earlier,” he breathes across her lips.

She’s about to tell him that they can skip dinner, but then a voice clears and Katara startles.

“Prince Zuko? Would you like us to open the door?”

She recognizes that voice. Of course Rozi and Si are following them. How could she forget?

“Thank you, Si.”

In no time Zuko is ushering her through a door and they stop once more. She takes a deep breath, smelling scents that are all too familiar, and then her prince is behind her with his large hands on her bare shoulders, bracing her for what’s about to happen.

“Ready?” He whispers against her ear.

She nods because she has a feeling that when she can see again she’ll see sea prunes, five-flavor soup, and dried fish on the table--all Watertribe dishes.

But when Zuko takes her blindfold off and she’s momentarily blinded by the light, she hears loud yells and cheers.

“Happy birthday, Katara!”

Standing around the table are all of her friends and family. Suki and Sokka are blowing into whistles, Toph and Aang are clapping and cheering, Lu Ten is laughing at something Iroh had just said. Even Lady Ursa, Azula, and Ty Lee are at the table. Azula looks as if she was forced to attend, but the sentiment still means the same to Katara.

“Oh my…” she looks around and sees Zuko grinning by her side. 

“Are you surprised?” He asks her.

“You did this?”

“It was a group effort,” Zuko manages to say before Sokka comes over and leads her away with an arm around her shoulders.

“You seriously are making my job as an older brother impossible,” Sokka grumbles for only Zuko and Katara to hear. “It’s like you purposefully wait for mom and dad to be gone to bring out these... _ frilly... _ little dresses.” His hand motions to her body and Katara just sticks her tongue out at him.

Katara cannot believe all the trouble everyone went to for her. Aang and Toph had explained in rushed, excited words just how they almost spilled the beans earlier today. They spoke about having secret meetings and naming their group the  _ Secret Bandits of Birthdays _ as if they are planning on gathering together for everyone’s birthdays that year.

Zuko scoffs at the name along with Lu Ten and Sokka. 

“They’re making it seem like we met everyday to just talk about you,” Lu Ten teases. “But really it was once a week.”

He nudges her shoulder, sitting on her other side as Zuko is on her right. Sokka and Suko are directly across from Katara with Aang and Toph next to them. Katara isn’t oblivious to the fact that Ty Lee is on Lu Ten’s other side.

She has to remember to pester him about her later. 

“You guys really missed me, huh?” She asked.

Everyone has their own way to respond. Sokka plays it off as the ‘cool’ older brother, but secretly she knows that he missed her because she missed him. Suki and Aang are genuine in their ‘of course’ while Toph rolls her milky eyes and scoffs, ‘don’t let it go to your head’. 

“Do you like the food, Katara?” Aang asks, pointedly pushing the arctic hen away from him in favor of the kale cookies. 

She takes it all in, astonishment filling her body because she knows that some of these ingredients that she’s smelling can’t ever be found in the Fire Nation. 

She feels overwhelmed slightly when she sees the blubbered seal jerky, pickled fish, sea prune stew, seaweed noodles, steamed dumplings, and puffin-seal sausage. 

In front of her is a silver tray that is covered as well.

“I don’t...this is too much.” She turns towards Zuko who is still smiling brightly upon her; very proud of his work and she doesn’t want to ruin this moment. “How did you do all this?”

“Group effort,” he says again. “Sokka might have mentioned some of your favorite foods.”

She rolls her eyes playfully. “Just a warning, I actually am not a fan of pickled fish. That’s his favorite food.”

Zuko’s smile drops and he turns towards her brother who is clearly biting his lip and looking away on purpose.

“Sokka,” Zuko hisses.

“What? Me? It must have slipped my mind…”

Katara laughs. “It’s okay, Zuko. This really all does look wonderful. What’s under the tray?”

Zuko sends Sokka one last pointed glare before doting upon her and not for the first time that night Katara realizes just how lucky she is.

She thought she would miss her parents; especially at night when usually they would all sit down for a family birthday dinner after completing their chores for the day, but here she is, surrounded by all the people who care about her in one room.

“Sokka might have helped me plan this, but I did remember something myself,” Zuko says proudly. “You told me that your absolute favorite dish was a dish that your friend, Toph, had you try in the Earth Kingdom.” Zuko lifts the lid and presents to her noodles with moose-stork meat and tangy sauce. “Ta-da! The Chef was very happy to make this especially, and only, for you.”

“And just wait until you see the dessert, Katara,” Aang adds joyfully. “Suki and I were in charge of that! We must have at least ten different sweets!”

Katara can always expect that type of behavior from Aang, but ten sweets from Suki? What was her friend thinking? Katara gives Suki a look and the Kyoshi Warrior smiles bashfully.

“Once Aang made the list it was really hard to say no to some of the desserts. Especially since it’s been forever since I’ve had a macaroon.”

“Well,” Iroh’s voice booms out, “What do you say Princess Katara? Should we dig in before it gets cold?”

“I think that’s a great idea, Fire Lord.”

He tsks at her playfully. 

“Un-Uncle,” she corrects herself with a bright blush on her cheeks, still not use to the Fire Lord insisting that she call him Uncle.

“Oh, look at her,” Lu Ten coos, “Bright as a tomato.”

He goes to pinch her cheeks and she swats his hand away. He yelps in surprise and Azula snorts.

“Serves you right, cousin.”

“You don’t like being pinched, duly noted,” Lu Ten says. “So I guess the seventeen birthday spankings are out of the question?”

This time it’s Zuko hitting him upside the head. “Agni, Lu Ten. If it wasn’t a crime to kill you then--”

“You couldn’t even if you tried,” he boasts. “I seem to recall winning our last spar.”

Zuko grumbles goodheartedly as Katara secretly takes his hand under the table and gives him a light squeeze. “I’ll help you hide his body,” she whispers.

“I knew I kept you around for a reason,” Zuko jokes.

Everyone enjoys the food, some more than others, however, Aang, Lu Ten and Ty Lee all do their best to stomach most of the dishes. Lu Ten only complains once. Azula sticks to the many different soups and stews rather than the meat and Katara can’t blame her for avoiding the pickled fish. It’s not her favorite either.

Suki has been around Sokka so much that the warrior nearly matches her brother when it comes to his vigorous appetite for Water Tribe cuisine. 

It’s Zuko’s reaction that has her the most curious and nervous for some reason. It’s silly really, Katara tells herself. It’s not as if she’s the one who made the dishes or even decided on the menu. But the moment he tries the arctic hen and the seaweed noodles has Katara sitting on pins and needles. She doesn’t know why it worries her so much. It’s not as if they will eat Water Tribe food in the future a lot, but then again, she doesn’t really know where they will end up. What if in the future Zuko is stationed in the southern part of the Fire Nation? She happens to know that the southern areas of the Fire Nation have more opportunities and access to Water Tribe spices.

“What do you think?” She asks Zuko as he chews thoughtfully, slow movements, mouth closed.

“Do you need a napkin? I accidentally tried the hen once and had to spit it out,” Aang encourages.

Zuko must see her apprehension because when he swallows he gives Katara a big smile. “It tastes similar to possum-chicken. It’s really good.”

“I think it could use some fireflakes or peppers,” Lu Ten adds.

Katara beams with pride. “I’m glad you like it,” she admits quietly.

They eat and share stories and more than once Katara is scolding Sokka for oversharing embarrassing stories of her childhood.

When the plates have been cleared and the dessert plates make their way to the table Katara doesn’t think she can eat one more bite, but it would be rude to not eat anything after everyone put so much effort into this dinner.

“And just wait until the afterparty,” Sokka says as if she should know what he means.

“Ooh, I can’t wait,” Ty Lee exclaims. “I heard several soldiers talking about it today.”

“What, baby sis? You didn’t think we weren’t going to celebrate you Water Tribe style tonight, did you?”

“Well,” she honestly didn’t think they would. “I didn’t want to assume…”

“We couldn’t stop your Tribe from celebrating even if we wanted too,” Iroh adds. “You must mean a great deal to them.”

“If they could all be here for dinner they would,” Suki said, “But once word spread that it was your birthday then the Earth Kingdom Freedom Fighters started to add to the festivities and then the Fire Nation soldiers and Air Nomads also wanted to join in to celebrate you.”

“Yeah,” Toph adds from down the table, “Apparently you’ve saved so many of them that they all want to get drunk in your name.”

“Toph,” Aang and Suki both hiss at the same time.

“What? It’s true! Yeah, there’s also going to be huge bonfires, and dancing, and music, but let’s not forget the dozens of barrels of mulled wine we all saw shipped in last week for tonight.”

“I think now would be a good time to cut the mooncake and then you all can go off and enjoy the night,” Lady Ursa directs the conversation back to the biggest frozen mooncake Katara has ever seen. It’s being carried out by the chef and one of his assistants. 

Usually mooncakes are personal, small cakes that take three bites to finish, but this cake is at least as large as Katara’s head with seventeen candles lit on top.

Iroh hands Katara the serving knife. “Now tradition states, Princess Katara, that the person we are celebrating must cut the cake and if you slice all the way through to the bottom on your first cut then you owe the person you’re sitting next to a kiss.” 

“I better get ready then,” Lu Ten teases.

“You’re really pushing the boundaries tonight, Lu Ten,” Zuko states.

Katara doesn’t even think twice when her knife slices through smoothly. She turns towards Zuko without hesitation and joins their lips together until they can hear Sokka making gagging sounds. Both she and Zuko are wearing matching blushes now.

* * *

Zuko takes solace in the fact that it’s just him, Katara, and Uli now outside the dining hall. 

“Uli, can you please make sure Katara’s gifts are brought to our room for safe keeping?” 

“Yes, Prince Zuko.”

Uli gathers Katara’s gifts--

\--a new set of ink pens and different shades of ink from Aang.

\--various books about all four nations and a romance novel that Suki had winked at when Katara opened her gift.

\--a tanto knife that Lu Ten had proudly given her much to Zuko’s dismay. Secretly, he wanted to be the one to give Katara any kind of blades if that’s what she wanted, but apparently his cousin knows Katara slightly better than him in that aspect because Katara squealed with joy when she received her gift. 

\--free ‘Toph’ coupons that Katara can cash in anytime within the next year.

\--a new gem from Sokka for her navel piercing and a mumbled  _ you’ve earned this as a warrior _ .

\--and beautiful silks and fabrics from Ty Lee with Azula’s name scribbled on the tag as well. 

Zuko knows that everyone was waiting to see what he bought Katara, but dinner was not the time to present her with the two gifts he has for her. Iroh is the only one who knows of Zuko’s plan and there was no mistaking the twinkle in Iroh’s eye that night whenever Zuko would look at his uncle.

“Have you had a good birthday so far, Love?” Zuko asks when Uli leaves them alone.

“I am just so shocked and surprised and thankful. This is more than I expected. This is more than I deserve, honestly.”

Zuko doesn’t like the frown on her face and for a second he thinks he did something wrong. 

“Hey,” he lifts her chin up, wrapping his arms around her in a secure hold. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” she reassures him. “It’s nothing. I’m just being sappy and sentimental and girly and I’m sure it’ll pass soon. It’s silly.”

“It’s not silly if something is bothering you.” Zuko presses a kiss to her forehead. “You deserve this and more Katara. You spend your whole life, day in and day out, making sure that everyone is loved and cared for. It’s time that we all treat you that same way. I mean, even Azula came to your birthday dinner when she wasn’t going to before. You are changing people for the betterment. You are truly remarkable.”

“Now you’re making me blush and cry,” she whines before straightening up.

He smooths his thumb under her eye to catch her lone, fallen tear. “There. Are you okay?”

“Yes,” she nods, “I don’t know why I’m so emotional. Thank you, Zuko. Everything tonight has been so perfect. Let’s go to the bonfire.”

As they approach outside it’s as if a giddiness has overtaken his waterbender and it makes him proud that all of his planning seems to be making her happy.

“Will you dance with me tonight, Prince Zuko?”

The way she says his title has his pants feeling especially tight.

“I don’t dance.”

“Sure you do! You did with me at the Day of the Sun Festival.”

“That’s because I could see at least ten guys eye fucking you and I had to stake my claim. You weren’t mine yet at that point,” Zuko says rather bluntly.

Katara rolls her eyes but doesn’t correct him. “And now?” She teases. “Just because you have me means you can start slacking off?”

“It means,” he stresses while pulling her to him. “That I can watch every single male here try to dance and hit on you without getting jealous because I know without a doubt that you’ll be leaving here with me. Unless I’m wrong in my thinking then please correct me?” He challenges.

He swears he can see her cheeks turn pink once more, but his good girl finally looks up at him through long eyelashes. She bats her eyes and fuck, if that doesn’t do something to his groin, he nearly groans. 

“You’re not wrong.”

“Then I have nothing to worry about. Come on.” He leads her towards the party that has already started.

Zuko had let Sokka and Lu Ten take care of the bonfire that night since it was the Water Tribe who originally wanted to celebrate Princess Katara’s birthday, however, Zuko was not expecting to see five giant, twenty foot bonfires roaring to life, all nations playing instruments, dancing, and singing while drinking copious amounts of mulled wine.

Katara’s eyes light up the moment they make their way towards the soldiers’ training grounds and barracks. 

The moment she is spotted by several Watertribe Warriors they drop to one knee and bow their heads in a sign of respect. This catches several other peoples’ attention and it’s as if everyone drops at once.

Katara is just as in awe as Zuko is at the sign of respect everyone is exhibiting for their Princess. 

Bato shouts something in Katara’s old, native language and is followed by echoes from all the other Water Tribe people. 

It doesn’t take long for them to find their friends all huddled around a table. Katara is behind him, talking to everyone that crosses their paths; it doesn’t matter which nation they are from. It seems that no matter who they see they all want a piece of his girl. 

“About time, Sugar Queen!” Toph exclaims as she holds up a full glass of mulled wine. “Catch up you two!”

Zuko takes the offered goblet and hands it over to Katara who takes a greedy sip. He can’t help but watch as she licks her upper lip and he can’t believe that his body is already responding to her when they are so clearly in everyone’s view.

“I think you’re drooling,” Lu Ten teases quietly and luckily Katara is busy talking to Suki a few feet away and can’t hear.

“I can’t even deny that,” Zuko laments.

“It’s not fun teasing if you just agree with me.”

“Welcome back birthday girl!” Bolin shouts over the noise and Zuko spots the earthbender with his older brother before Bolin is scooping Katara up in a bone crushing hug.

Haven’t they only met once? Since when are they so friendly?

“Hey! How’s that arm of yours?” She asks.

“So much better!” Bolin sets her down and Mako gives her a much smaller, more appropriate formal hug. Bolin turns to Zuko and it’s as if he can read his curious expression. “Before Princess Katara went away she found me in the city waiting at the clinic because, well…”

“He bit off more than he could chew with rocks,” Mako cuts in with his own unimpressed look. “He was playing Pro-bending and a boulder crushed him. Katara had to heal his ass and he’s lucky she was in the city that day or else he would have a hunch back right now.”

Bolin blushes but he doesn’t deny it.

“It seems you’ve been keeping things from me, waterbender,” he murmurs against the crown of her head, pulling her towards him and smiling like a fool because he still can’t believe that Katara is with him and so willing to show others that she is his.

She looks up at him with a twinkle in her eye and he knows he’s in for it now. “I seem to recall someone  _ distracting  _ me. It must have slipped my mind.”

“Let’s dance, Sokka,” Suki calls out, tugging at the warrior behind her.

There are many people dancing to the heavy beat of the song and Zuko is captured by the sight. He’s never heard this type of music before but the drums are loud, the flutes are fast, and the lyrics are like chants. He must have zoned out slightly because the next thing he registers is Katara slipping away from him.

“Look at you Bolin, already moving your feet. You’re a natural I bet,” she praises his friend.

“Well I wouldn’t say that exactly. I’ve never heard this music before.”

“Come on,” she takes his hand and sends Zuko a smile. He isn’t too sure what that means, but he’s going to stick around to find out. “I’ll show you!”

It’s only when Katara sends a wink over her shoulder that Zuko realizes she’s doing this on purpose.

He watches from the side, half listening to Toph, Ty Lee, and Lu Ten talk about something mundane that Zuko has no interest in. He feels like a predator watching its prey as Katara places her hands on Bolin’s waist and helps him move from side to side. She shows him how to touch her, his wide fingers splaying across her body and around. 

She throws her head back and laughs at something his friend says before she’s smirking at him once more.

When the song ends he’s surprised to see Sokka and Suki back already, but then he sees that their hands are full of sweets, fried meats, and drinks.

“Didn’t we just eat like a three course meal?” Ty Lee asks.

“So?” Sokka deadpans.

Zuko rolls his eyes before turning back to see that Katara has now switched dance partners and is dancing with a Water Tribe male.

He was definitely taller than Katara, about their age, and anytime Katara looks away the male does not hide his wandering eyes.

Zuko wants to blame him but he can’t. Katara is glorious in the way her hips are moving and the swish of her dress. Her dance partner is not the only one noticing the princess either as Zuko can already see handfuls of other males just waiting to dance with her. He figures she’ll be busy for a while and is honestly surprised that watching her dance with others that aren’t him doesn’t disturb him.

He was honest with her before. As long as he knows that she’s leaving with him then everyone can look all they want. Zuko is the only one allowed to touch.

When Katara is twirled to her next dance partner around the fire Zuko smiles the moment her eyes search for him. Even though he doesn't need to give permission, she still seeks it anytime a new male comes along.

Zuko supposes he would do the same if he was the one dancing with females from the other nations.

He watches her twirl and sway, her hands running along the male’s shoulders before he swoops down and picks her up behind her knees. Katara squeals and throws her arms around his neck to hold on. Zuko’s fingers clench at this though because no other couple is dancing like that.

_ Calm down _ , he tells himself,  _ You know she’s leaving with you _ . He thought he could handle seeing her dance with others, but the man is touching her shoulders, her waist, the back of her knees when he spins her... 

It’s when his hand curls in his pocket does he remember that little, black velvet box hidden away in his pants. Agni, he needs to remember to get Katara alone that night for his plan to work.

“Don’t worry about her, buddy,” Sokka slightly slurs as he stands next to Zuko now and knocks his shoulder in a friendly slug. “That’s just Hahn. Yeah, they dated, and yeah, he just asked for her hand in marriage two weeks ago, but that’s only because his parents made him.”

“What?” Zuko nearly exclaims, catching the peoples’ attention around them.

“My dad told you that Katara has been getting marriage proposals ever since she turned sixteen. Even more so now than before. It’s like this war has put marriage fever in peoples’ minds.”

Zuko’s fingers glaze over the hinges on the box and he knows exactly what two pieces of jewelry are in the safety of the velvet. He can nearly picture the ring on Katara’s finger.

He searches around the fire to make sure he can still see her and he frowns when she’s still dancing with Hahn for a second song.

“My dad also wanted me to give you this,” Sokka coughs awkwardly. “I don’t know what it is, but he said the day Katara comes back to the palace is the day I needed to deliver this to you.”

Zuko takes the rolled up scroll from his friend and breaks the seal.

_ You have thirty days, Prince Zuko. Don’t make me regret my blessing. _

Agni, not even a greeting or ‘good luck’. Straight to the point as if Zuko needs any more reason to be nervous that night.

“So...what is it?” Sokka asks.

Zuko crumples up Hakoda’s reminder and stuffs it in his other pants pocket. “Your dad trying to be funny,” he deadpans.

“If you say so- _ Hey _ ,” Sokka’s voice that is filled with outrage distracts Zuko. “That’s definitely not cool.”

Zuko follows his eyes and sees that Jet has Katara on the edge of the makeshift dance ground. Katara has her arms crossed defensively and Zuko definitely doesn’t like the look on either of their faces.

“I’ll handle it,” he grumbles before a partially inebriated Sokka can make matters worse.

He walks around the circle, avoiding various people until he’s behind Katara. He’s ready to step in but Jet’s words catch his attention. Zuko obviously is interrupting the middle of their argument.

“--not good enough for you, Kat,” Jet slurs. 

“You have no idea what you’re talking about, Jet.”

“I do! I know guys like him! People talk, Katara. He’s temperamental, possessive, demanding. Hell, I’ve heard how he used to treat you when you first came here! Do you really want to be stuck with someone who takes their anger out on you?”

“Zuko doesn’t do that,” Katara spits. “I don’t know what or who you’ve heard things from but he would never hurt me like that.”

“Fine,” Jet huffs. “Then think of it this way: can you honestly say that your life has been better since being with him? You’ve been attacked out in the city with him, then the ball happened and you were  _ tied _ to a bed, not to mention you’ve been in so many compromising positions because of him that your reputation is nearly ruined!”

Zuko swallows thickly and it’s as if he can’t move. Just how much were people talking about him and Katara that her reputation would be ruined? Was he really that bad for her?

“Hell, you were nearly raped when you exchanged your life for his! Everyone has heard that story and yet you still stick by his side when he was so willing to let that happen.”

“He didn’t have a choice,” Katara continues to defend him. “I froze him to a wall. If Zuko would have had his way then he would have killed every single one of them.”

“Like a monster,” Jet breathes hotly.

Katara finally rips her arm away from Jet.

It’s as if everything Jet says brings clarity to Zuko. Is he really bad for Katara? Would she have even been in danger if it weren’t for him that night all those months ago? She never would have offered herself to the seven men. They never would have had a chance to tie her hands up and make such crude and lewd comments. 

Agni, she was supposed to have a better life coming to the Fire Nation for protection, and yet, it seems like there is always something to worry about. He’s supposed to be easing her struggles but Zuko’s only been adding to them.

All of a sudden proposing to Katara that night doesn’t seem like the right thing to do. 

He can’t.

Not until he’s absolutely sure he isn’t ruining her life.

Zuko clears his throat, making himself known and Katara spins around with something akin to relief on her face.

“Zuko!”

“Typical,” Jet mutters.

“Is there a problem here?” He asks with a raised eyebrow.

“We were just talking,” Jet sneers. “Or is that a crime, Prince Zuko? Or is it Captain Zuko now? I’ve never been really great at titles.”

“Prince Zuko is just fine,” he sniffs.

“Let’s go, Zuko,” Katara pulls on his arm, but Jet steps forward. So much for the semi truce the Freedom Fighter offered Katara all those weeks ago.

He can practically smell the alcohol on the other man when Jet spits out, “I’m still watching you. Everyone thinks you're Mr. Perfect, but you will bring nothing but shame and misery to her. Do you understand?”

“Jet!” Katara pushes Jet back and he staggers. “That’s enough. Stop spouting nonsense that you have no clue about.”

“It’s only a matter of time before you’re called away for duty and I’ll be left here to keep her bed warm for you.”

Katara’s breath hitches and Zuko nearly lurches forward to give Jet a well deserved punch, but Katara is holding his arm, pulling him back and it’s her birthday that he can’t ruin. He refuses to spoil it for her.

“Zuko,” she whispers, “Please, let’s just go.”

She leads him away from the crowds of people until they are on the outskirts. It’s only when they are away from the fire, the dancing, the hoards of people that Zuko notices the goosebumps on her skin.

“Agni, you’re freezing.” He quickly unties his cloak and wraps it around her. When he picked out her dress he definitely did not anticipate being outside for long.

Katara lets him tie the fabric around her before she asks quietly, “How much did you hear?” 

“Enough.”

She is always so quick to reassure him, but how can she? He has let so many bad things happen to her when all he is supposed to do is protect her.

“Zuko, please don’t listen to Jet. He’s drunk and an ass and doesn’t know what he’s talking about.”

“But he had to hear things from somewhere and the only other people would be the servants at the palace. They all saw how I treated you before; the rude comments, the sneers, the indifferent attitude. I was horrible to you. And now those same people all see you just being with me; as if everything I did didn’t matter. How could you still want to be seen with me after all that?” 

He really wants to say that  _ those same people hear about you sleeping with me _ but he doesn’t want to sound distasteful and upset her.

“How could I NOT want to be seen with you? You’re amazing! Spirits, Zuko, I love you. You’re kind,” she shuffles forward and wraps her arms around his torso. “Passionate.” She presses a kiss to the underside of his jaw. “Brave.” She presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Goal-oriented.” She kisses the other side of his mouth. “Honorable.” She lightly presses her lips to his and his body actually leans forward to chase her mouth, but she pulls away. “Beautiful. Sexy. Irresistible.” 

She pulls her head back again and giggles at the disdain on his face. “Shall I go on?”

“You should let me kiss you,” he growls in response.

“I have an idea. Do you trust me?” She breathes out.

“With my life.”

“Come on then!”

* * *

“Where are we going?” Zuko calls with a laugh. 

Katara has her fingers laced with his, pulling him through dark trees and bushes, until the noise of the party and bonfires fade into a whisper. She looks over her shoulder, pushing the hood of his cloak away from her face so she can see him, and she giggles. “You’ll see!”

She pulls him into a clearing and pauses, looking left and right wildly. Her cheeks are flushed, her hair is starting to become loose, but it hasn’t quite fallen yet from her simple ponytail, and the cloak he gave her engulfs her whole body.

“Katara, where--”

“This way,” she continues to pull him as they head to the right and it’s only when she stops at the empty picnic table under the barely stable, old gazebo does she turn towards him with a coy smile. “Will you light the hanging lanterns, please?”

It takes Zuko only a second to light the four lanterns and he’s surprised that it actually works since the gazebo and wooden table have clearly seen better days. He didn’t even know that this gazebo was out here; not to mention the animal chewed table.

“How did you know this was out here?” Last he checked, Katara has never ventured down near the training grounds before or the soldiers’ grounds.

“Back when Toph and I would come down to meet Suki for lunch, she only had twenty minutes to eat, and so Toph sensed something like this was nearby. It gave us time to catch up without being disturbed.”

Katara steals a kiss from him and he can taste the cinnamon and sweetness on her tongue from the mulled wine she had before. He follows her, trying to further the kiss, but she laughs and shoves him away again.

“My turn to ask a question,” she breathes. He watches intently as she sits upon the table top, crossing her legs with a smirk. With one hand she unties the cloak, the material falling away.

“Katara, I,” Zuko goes to step forward, but she’s quick, too quick, and he barely has time to register that her waterskin is open and she has ice encompassing his ankles so he can’t move.

“I believe,” she restates, “That I said it’s my turn to ask a question. And since it’s my birthday, we’re going to play a game.”

His cock shouldn’t be twitching just because she has him frozen in place. What is wrong with his body?

Her fingers idly reach up and lightly trace over her slim shoulders. He watches the movement with rapt attention. 

“Tell me, Zuko,” she purrs, “Were you jealous when I was dancing with other men tonight?”

“Katara, Love,” he growls, “You really don’t want to play this game.”

“Wrong answer,” she sings. With another flick of her wrist, a tendril of water sneaks out, wrapping around his wrist until he’s pulled down to his knees. He doesn’t dare counteract her, wanting to see what she has planned, and before Zuko can utter another word, she has his wrist frozen to the floor.

He could easily use his other hand to heat through the ice, but he doesn’t.

“Let’s start with an easier question, then, shall we?” Her fingers deftly play with the hidden buttons along her left side covered by material. As she speaks he can see her nimble fingers unsnapping the buttons until the dress starts to open up in the front inch by inch. His brain is short circuiting as he can still hear the laughter and yelling from the numerous fires, the music playing loudly, and his blood rushes quickly and hot through his veins. 

“Were you jealous when I offered to teach Bolin how to dance to my songs?”

His eyes narrow at just the idea of how Katara had placed her hands on his friend’s hips. It was innocent, they had stayed appropriately distanced, but she had to place her hands on him to show him how to move his body to the heavy beat of the song.

But then it hits Zuko. She did that on purpose. Did she really have to touch Bolin? 

Probably not.

“You minx,” his voice is raspier than he expects.

“Wrong answer,” she sings again with a dramatic disappointed sigh, and the ice around his other ankle turns back into water and floats around his free wrist. She clamps it around his limb and freezes his once free hand to the ground. “Katara,” he warns, “You really don’t want to test me right now.”

Agni, his cock is hard and straining and his body is clenching in anticipation of having her under him.

“Then start telling the truth, Prince Zuko,” she reminds him. Her finger snaps the last button undone and the soft material hiding her breasts from everyone falls away right before his eyes until it’s pooling around her upper waist. Zuko nearly salivates at the image before him. 

He almost doesn’t hear her question.

“...when Hahn cut in and  _ he _ did touch me? Were you jealous then as his fingers settled on my body for the next song?”

Her slim hand reaches up and she presses her chest against her palm. Whether she’s turned on or cold, it doesn’t matter, because her nipples are hard buds and she’s taking pleasure in herself by rolling them between her fingers.

“...oh,  _ Zuko _ …” She moans as she touches herself.

“...Yes,” His voice is low and strained as he admits quietly to her his feelings. “Yes. The moment Hahn cut in I wanted to drag you away from him, from everyone, and throw you over my shoulder, and take you somewhere private so I could remind you that it should only be me touching you.”

He’s not mad; he knows he’s not actually mad. He’s also not mad at Katara either. His jealousy had reared its ugly head when she was dancing with any male that wasn’t him, but Zuko trusts Katara and he trusts his friends, and that is why he was able to squash down his insecurities earlier and be okay with just watching...until Katara wanted to play this game with him. It seems his waterbender is keen on getting him to talk about his jealousy when all he wants to do is bury himself in her. 

Zuko tells himself once more that Katara was just in fact dancing and that the particular dance Hahn cut in during called for him to place his hands on her waist. Everyone else was doing it, and it was the fact that Zuko knew Katara would be leaving with him that night that didn’t have him storming over to her and actually dragging her away.

But apparently Katara wants to hear about his darkest thoughts because she smiles coyly at him.

“Somehow,” she admits, “I think I would have let you.”

Zuko snorts. “You would have kicked and screamed like a bratty toddler if I threw you over my shoulder.”

Something hot and dangerous flashes through her eyes and Zuko swallows.

“You like it when I’m bratty.”

“I find you disobedient when you’re bratty,” he corrects.

Her fingers trace down between her breasts, slowly pushing her dress down until it pools around her hips, under her navel that is glittering red with a jewel.

“Oops,” she grins.

“ _ Katara _ ,” he growls, “Release me.  _ Now _ .”

Smoke exhales from his mouth and it feels like forever since he’s had to use this much control to not let flames escape.

She stands and his eyes widen as the dress smoothes down her legs and falls to her feet. When did she slip out of her sandals? He doesn’t know. Zuko’s eyes travel up her shapely legs, tracing over the apex of her thighs and he groans as he sees black satin covering her core.

“You haven’t said the magic word,” she purrs; walking around his body like a predator. She runs her cool hand across his shoulder, over his neck, and lightly scrapes her nails against his other cheek as she circles.

She leans down, mouth hot and moist against his right ear. “I was dancing for you,” she admits. “Anytime a new dance partner joined me I pictured them as you. Your hands...your eyes...your body...moving with mine.”

She’s made her circle and is now standing right in front of him. The ice is melting around his hot wrists, and with a flick of her fingers she reinforces the ice even more.

“This is ridiculous. You know what I want,” he snarls.

“That’s not the magic word, Prince Zuko.”

Her fingers dip under her panties and he sees the quiver in her knees.

That should be his hand on her; his mouth bringing her pleasure.

“... _ please _ .”

“Thank Spirits,” she exhales. 

As soon as the ice is gone he is springing forward, pulling her flush against him and taking her mouth between his teeth. 

“You enjoyed that?” Zuko rumbles, his body pressed so close to hers that he swears he will have two little indents on his chest from her hardened nipples.

She has the audacity to smirk up at him. “Like you’ve never made me beg for it before.”

“Oh, if you think I’ve made you beg for it in the past,” he whispers, fingers digging into her thighs right before he lifts her up. “Then you haven’t seen anything yet.”

His lips descend on her throat, sucking her skin into his mouth until he knows it will leave a mark. Katara’s fingers thread through his hair in response, tugging it as her legs tighten around his waist.

“I’m going to mark you up, waterbender. One mark for every year of life.” He moves to a second spot on her neck. Seventeen marks might be excessive...okay, it is excessive...but she can always heal most of them. Zuko won’t take offense to that. After leaving his second mark of the night, her pants and mewls of encouragement ringing through his ears, he pulls back. “Now, where to leave the other fifteen?”

He has an idea for the next two...maybe four.

Zuko drops her down on top of the picnic table, wincing a fraction because that wasn't gentle at all and he doesn’t actually want to hurt Katara.

“You’ll tell me if it’s too much?” He nips her ear, soothing it with a gentle kiss.

“I trust you.”

“That’s not an answer.”

“Yes, Zuko. I’ll tell you.”

He grins, lowering himself, planting kisses down her shoulder, breasts, her mouth gasping as he flicks his tongue over her dusky nipple, before kissing further down. 

“Don’t ever play that game with me again, sweetheart,” he warns before taking the skin that makes up her hip and sucking greedily. Another mark. “Or I’ll make you pay.”

“Spirits, Zuko,” she moans as he adds a second mark on the same side. This is right where she let others touch her that night. “You won’t. You never make me pay. It can’t be me paying if it feels this good.”

He moves to her other hip and sucks until two more marks cover her. 

Unwillingly, he smiles because he knows that she’s right. He might ‘punish’ her but they both know that means nothing to them when she enjoys the treatment so much.

“Where else did they touch you tonight, Love? Eleven more to go. I want you to count them.”

“My...my shoulders.” Her hand brushes against her heated skin and Zuko grins wolfishly.

He rises and leans over her body, both hands planted on either side of her. Katara has to tip her head back to look up at him with her glossy eyes. 

“You know I have to do this, right?” He asks.

She nods mutely.

He pulls her skin into his mouth, barely any there to latch onto. Katara’s hands clutch the back of his head as he marks her right shoulder first.

“Is that one or seven?” She breathes out when he pulls away after pressing a soft kiss against his purple bruise.

“Let’s call that seven.”

Zuko presses small, heated kisses across her collarbone, her neck, and ends at her left shoulder. He uses the same process except his hand comes up and he rolls her breast against his fingers.

“Ei-eight,” she stutters.

“Where else, Princess?”

Katara swallows. “The back of my knees.”

He can picture Hahn dancing with her now and how the dance somehow required him to pick Katara up in a quick swing, capturing her behind her knees. Zuko can also remember how Sokka had told him that even though Hahn and Katara are on friendly terms, Hahn’s parents still made him ask Chief Hakoda for Katara’s hand in marriage the other week. 

He speaks against her mouth, his lips whispering against her own as she trembles beneath him. “Do you have any special attachment to your undergarments.”

“Not in particular.”

“Good.” His fingers slide beneath the thin band and tugs; the fabric ripping into shreds that he stuffs into his back pocket. 

He continues on his endeavor, extending her left leg straight and over his shoulder so all he needs to do is turn his head and come face to face with her knee. He also is rewarded with the spread of her legs, the glistening folds, and he takes pride in knowing that she’s so wet without him touching her  _ there _ yet. 

He kisses down her thigh, his other hand running up until he’s lightly stroking her. His fingers are coated in her wetness. 

“ _ Zuko _ ,” she gasps the moment his mouth pulls her skin into his mouth and his finger grazes over her clit. He can feel her leg tense beneath him.

“Count.”

“Nine,” she breathes. “That’s nine.”

“Good girl,” he praises before switching legs.

“Ten.”

“Where else, Katara?”

His fingers don’t stop moving and soon he’s curling a digit inside of her, his thumb still rubbing her clit and she gets wetter and wetter as her hips lift to grind against him.

“My back,” she whispers. Zuko takes his hand out of her, and her dark blue eyes fly open. “No, don’t stop,  _ please _ .”

“Not right now,” he chides lightly. “Stand up.”

She hesitates, but the moment he lightly slaps the inside of her thigh to get her moving, she scrambles up and his heart swells at the picture before him. Katara doesn’t cross her arms or shy away. Instead, she stands bare and open in front of him. The only sign that she’s nervous is the way she bites her lower lip.

“Turn around. I got you,” he reassures her. Zuko guides her to stand on his discarded cloak, coaxing her down to her knees so she’s kneeling.

Her body shakes and so he heats his hands before trailing them over her bare shoulders, down her spine, over the curve of her ass, and back to her front.

“Your hair,” he nearly groans as his eyes can’t stop dipping lower and lower on her body. “Let it down.” Watching her tiny waist, plump hips, and curvaceous ass in front of him is like every man’s dream. And she is his; no one else's. No one will ever get to experience or see Katara like this.

Zuko is so close to just tugging his pants down and entering her, but he set out to complete a task and that’s what he’s going to do.

Katara listens without hesitation, removing the tie, letting her hair fall in waves over her bare shoulders. Snarling, a deep, primal groan, Zuko buries his nose in her brown silk, breathing her in.

“No cumming until we hit seventeen, okay? Think you can do that for me?”

He doesn’t give her much choice as he slips two fingers inside of her and she nearly bows against him.

Zuko works faster than he would initially like, but he’s ready to burst in his pants and he doesn’t want that to happen. When he cums he wants to be inside of her.

Leaving nips and bites and kisses along her back, he leaves scattered marks where hands have generally touched throughout the night.

“Eleven...twelve…. _ thirteen...was that my butt?! _ ...fourteen... _ do that again... _ fifteen... _ sixteen, sweet Spirits! _ ”

“Spread your legs.”

He’s right behind her, fingers having slowed down to a leisurely pace because he knows if he moves like she wants she’ll be finishing before he leaves his last mark. Katara’s body is trembling, her hands out and gripping the edge of the table, knuckles white from her death grip. She moves like he demanded.

“Wider.”

No matter how chilly the air is becoming now that they are away from the many bonfires, Katara’s body has still broken out in a thin layer of perspiration. Her legs spread, and he doesn’t think she even realizes she listened. It’s as if her body knows what is coming and welcomes it.

He moves her legs slightly wider still, leans forward and asks, “This okay?”

“Spirits, yes, Zuko!”

It takes some maneuvering, and a slightly awkward angle, but his mouth closes high upon her thigh, her juices coating the skin and he tastes her for the first time that night. 

“Now, Katara,” he commands as his mouth reattaches to her upper thigh, his fingers find her canal and she spasms; her legs wanting to close and tremble but Zuko is preventing her from shying in on herself.

“ **Seventeen!** ”

The moment his mark is complete, the moment she stops breathing, the moment her body tightens around his fingers Zuko rams up and connects his mouth to her hot core.

He coaxes her through wave after wave of pleasure, drinking her down like a starved man, until she’s literally tugging his hair and pulling him away. 

She’s still on her knees, legs spread as wide as he demanded, but her body is leaning forward, head down against the wooden seat of the picnic table. 

“Don’t ever play that game with me again,” he growls, aiding her in kneeling straight with a pristine posture once more. “Understand? I will win everytime.”

“Does it matter?” Katara moans in a thick, heady voice.

“No, it doesn’t.” He frees his aching erection, only pushing his pants down low enough to free himself. Zuko drags the tip of his cock against her, coating himself in her juices. 

“Zuko,” Katara is still breathing heavily through her last orgasm. “I don’t know if I can take you so soon after. It’s too much; you’re so big.”

He gathers her hair in one hand, pushing the waves over her shoulder so he has the perfect view of her bare back with only his marks upon her skin. “You can,” he tells her. “I know you can. And if it’s too much just tell me.”

He pushes inside of her, making her scream out at the sudden invasion. He stalls, waiting for her to say anything to give him a sign to keep going, and when she doesn’t and he only has that one scream to go off of, he starts to pull out.

“Oh, Gods,” Katara screams again, her nails digging into the wooden bench. “Yesssss! Keep going Zuko. I was wrong. Keep going, please!”

Relief he didn’t know he was needing to feel fills him and he smirks. Of course his girl can handle this. 

“You like me taking you from behind, don’t you.”

It isn’t a question, but she answers him anyway. 

“I like you anyway I can have you, my Prince.”

* * *

Katara feels him slipping out of her, but before she can protest he pushes back in. The motion alone has another scream ripping from her mouth again. He repeats that torture, in-out-in-out, until she can no longer hold herself up, but luckily her prince is strong enough and has a solution. Her arms go limp, and Zuko kneads her breast harder, pushing her up, holding her tighter against his sweaty chest. He never slows down as he drives her to the brink of another release. 

Katara never thought that she could finish a second time this quickly, but they are out in the open and just the idea of being caught by somehow excites her rather than makes her cower. 

Zuko’s words are what help push her over the edge.

“No one else can ever fuck you like this, Katara,” he growls in her ear, riding her impossibly harder and faster. “No one.”

“Zuko,” she whimpers.

“I need to hear you say it after tonight. You know what I want to hear after being separated for so long.”

Katara’s head falls back on his shoulder as his fingers slide down to her sex and finds her clit once more.

“I’m yours; only yours, Zuko.”

“Fuck,” he presses hot kisses against her neck, her shoulder, her ear, and her jaw. Katara can’t anticipate where his mouth will end up and she doesn’t think he can either. It seems there is no pattern. He’s just as desperate as she is.

“You are mine. You never forget that; such a good girl.” Zuko’s voice is low in tone and his breath is hot and raspy. She can feel his body stutter as he continues to move impossibly quick against her. “I’m the only one who can make you finish the way you need too; the way your body yearns to. You know it, I know it, your body even knows it.”

His thumb rubbing her clit nearly makes it impossible to speak, but she needs to say this, she feels like she needs to reassure him. It baffles her, and if she had time, she would think more about it, but here she is, a foreigner, a waterbender, needing to reassure a Fire Nation Prince that she will never--can never--leave him, and it stupefies her. 

“Zuko,” she breathes and she finds she has to breathe past tears that have gathered in her eyes. Where the hell did they come from? Katara turns her head so she can look him in the eye as best as possible as he rides her faster....deeper.” I don’t want anyone else;  _ ever _ . I want you; only you.”

His free hand, the hand not between her legs, pulls her head forward until his mouth is slanted over her lips and he’s stealing her breath in more ways than one. 

She feels the cusp of her orgasm, so close, that she just needs something more. As usual, somehow Zuko just knows, and he starts sputtering such dirty, crude words, that has her body tipping over the edge.

“You can cum a second time. Little sluts who like getting fucked from behind...legs spread wide...sex dripping with cream….you’ll finish for me. You’ll be my good girl, my good little, slut. Always so good for me. That’s it. Ride it out once more.”

As soon as Katara cums he is right behind her.

“I will never get enough of you,” he growls as they collapse on their scattered clothes. Similar smiles of satisfaction adorn both of their faces.

Katara gives him a quick kiss, that’s all she can manage, before she falls against his chest with a content sigh. “I know the feeling.” 

* * *

“Oh man! This is fun.” Sokka exclaims as he leads Suki back over to their friends who are all sprawled out and enjoying themselves one way or another.

Toph has her legs up on the picnic table, leaning against a rock back support that she built. Aang is indulging in another frozen mooncake filled with raspberries this time. Lu Ten surprisingly does not have a girl against him, but seems content to be talking to Ty Lee who sits a respectable distance across from the crown prince.

Suki’s face is flush and so Sokka hurriedly grabs two mugs of cold ale and hands one to her.

“Where’s Katara and Zuko? She knows it’s customary for the person of honor to start the last dance of the evening,” Sokka says around gulps of cool liquid.

Bolin, Mako, Lu Ten, and Toph all snicker as Suki rubs Sokka’s back--as if already knowing how he’ll react once he finds out.

“What? I wasn’t making a joke.”

“She and Zuko went off together,” Aang finally says; a slightly darker look taking over his young face.

This definitely catches Sokka’s attention since Aang is usually the cheerful, optimistic one of the group.

“Like back to the palace? Was she not feeling good?”

“Oh honey,” Suki can no longer contain her snickering. “Don’t be naive.”

Sokka’s mouth drops open and then closes and then drops open once more. “Why do you think I have my feet firmly planted off the ground? I  _ do not _ need to be feeling  _ that _ .”

“I thought that because of all the dancing and vibrations!”

“You can really hear them amongst all the noise and chaos?” Ty Lee asks. “That’s so cool!”

“I’m gifted,” Toph flaunts. “I know.”

“They can’t...she can’t!...He can’t just...I need more alcohol.”

“Let’s go,” Suki says in mock sympathy. 

“I’ll come too! I want to try the wine,” Aang says.

“Shit,” Toph swears when the three leave. 

“He doesn’t drink much, does he?” Bolin asks.

“Not at all,” Toph whistles slowly.

“He’s got it bad for Katara, doesn’t he?” Lu Ten asks.

“A love triangle?” Ty Lee squeals. “How romantic.”

“It’s more like a single, straight line between Sparky and Sugar Queen and then Twinkle Toes is a blimp in the distance; not even someone that registers in Katara’s vision. Aang just...” For once, Toph hesitates and blows a frustrating piece of hair out of her eyes. “...he just hasn’t accepted that yet.”

“I’m going to play my cousin card and ask, is Aang a threat to Zuko? Do I have to warn him?”

“Aang is...it’s a childhood crush. Nothing more.” Toph blows out one last breath before a smirk crosses her face and she’s all laughter and teasing once more. “Plus, Sparky knows. At least his heart does because anytime any male is around Sugar Queen it starts beating quicker, louder, harder, but he surprisingly has a lot of restraint. That’s the thing about hearts,” she stands up and moves to face Lu Ten and then Ty Lee, giving them a small smirk of their own. “Hearts never lie.”

* * *

“Princess Katara! Princess Katara! Prince Zuko! I have to come in!” Rapt knocking, fierce and determined, echo through their bedroom as Uli pounds on their door hurriedly. Katara has never heard her Lady-in-Waiting sounding so scared and urgent.

Zuko bolts upright in bed while it takes Katara a moment longer to register what is happening. Before either one can answer, Uli is bursting through the doors, Zuko grabbing the dagger he keeps under his pillow now, but as soon as he registers who it is he quickly lowers it.

Katara grasps the sheets to her bare chest as Uli latches on.

“We have to get you dressed immediately.”

“What...why...Uli...stop,” Katara demands. “Just slow down. Tell us what is going on.”

It’s still pitch dark out.

Uli rips the sheets from Katara and hauls her out of bed. Katara barely has time to shield herself against the cold.

Zuko gets a more dignified wakening as he gets the decency to lean over onto his side of the floor and grab his sleep pants that had quickly come off that night after the birthday celebration. He slides them on under the covers while Uli hastily goes through Katara’s drawers.

“This will have to do. Nothing formal. A tunic perhaps,” she mutters to herself before she presents Katara with cinched training pants and her Fire Nation red crop top. “Quickly now.”

Uli ushers her to put her undergarments on before turning to Zuko who looks like an armadillo-deer caught in a trap. “You too, Prince Zuko. Start getting dressed. The Fire Lord demands it  _ now _ .”

This gets Zuko moving, grabbing his more formal tunic and hiding away behind the dressing partition as Katara is left to the onslaught of a rushed Uli.

“What is happening?” Zuko asks. “Is Uncle okay?”

“He’s fine, but it’s imperative that we get Princess Katara with guards immediately and that the Imperial Guards get control back from the city as soon as possible.”

“There’s rioting?” Zuko barks but Uli doesn’t confirm nor deny.

“What?” Katara asks. She understands the words that Uli is saying but it’s as if her mind still can’t process what is happening.

“Princess,” Uli says gently. The only other sound in the room is Zuko finishing putting his hair in a top knot. “Do you not hear the screaming? The yelling? The rage of blood demands and death?”

Katara stills and this seems to get Zuko’s attention as well, and together, they both move towards the balcony, opening the door that has been closed due to the chilly night air.

It only takes a second for Katara to hear the roaring from the city.

“Zuko…” she trails off with a swallow, her fright is clear as day on her face.

He grasps her hand and squeezes. “You’ll be fine.  _ We’ll _ be fine,” he emphasizes.

They follow Uli silently and swiftly, Rozi, Si, and two other guards following on all sides. 

Katara can still hear the demands for her blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That took a quick turn away from 'happy birthday, Katara!'


	27. I Don't Want to Miss a Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I would call this fluff or a filler, but this chapter definitely is the end of the part we are on and sets us up nicely for the last part of the story.

Everything that seemed to happen in the next twenty minutes became a blur to Katara as she and Zuko were ushered into the War Council Meeting Room. Iroh and Ozai were already there, along with every single General, leader, and person in charge of some kind of unit in the Four Nation Army. 

“I think it’s best if you sit with your men, Zuko,” Ozai says evenly. His usual contemptment for his son is gone and replaced with a troubling frown and curious eyes as soon as they land on Katara.

It is as if they are being ripped away from one another and Zuko looks from the four Fire Nation Generals, Lieutenants and Colonels back to Katara. 

“It’s okay,” she says even though she doesn’t really believe herself. “I see Suki and Sokka. I’ll sit with them.”

Aang and Toph are there as well, close to Sokka and Suki and Bato. She should sit with her people too. It’s not as if her place is by Zuko’s side; it’s not as if they are married or even engaged.

“It’s going to be okay, Katara. I promise.” Zuko mutters quietly.

His conviction and assured tone from the balcony seems to be replaced with her original fear as everyone in the room settles. She can tell by his slight waver. Katara doesn’t even think Zuko realizes he quivered.

There has to be at least fifty or more people present and Katara cannot ignore the way most are looking at her. Some throw curious looks her way, others show pity, and then there are people like some of the Earth Kingdom leaders that look at her as if they would like to murder her.

“Everyone,” Iroh’s voice rings out and she can detect the command of a Fire Lord behind his words. “Please, take a seat. We will begin once everyone settles down.”

“Zuko,” Katara chokes on her words, feeling more eyes on her. “I don’t like this. Something happened.” 

For a brief second she thinks that somehow everyone _knows,_ but they had only told Iroh, Lu Ten, her parents, and she’s pretty sure her father told Bato. Those people were the only ones. It’s impossible, Katara thinks to herself.

 _But then again_ , she thinks, _somehow the Rebels found out and kidnapped Aunt Wu._

Out of character, Zuko grips her hand tighter, brings her knuckles up to his mouth and presses a kiss against her skin in front of anyone watching. “Go. It’s okay. Get your seat before it’s taken. Don’t leave your brother’s side. You hear me?”

“What about you?” She’s stubborn. She can’t just leave Zuko to whatever onslaught they are about to face.

“I have Lu Ten and Uncle. Whatever this meeting is about we’ll be okay.”

It’s as if Zuko can sense it too. It’s as if he knows what she’s thinking and even he has to admit that it’s impossible for anyone to know of Katara’s secret.

But then again, they live in a world with spirits, and bending, and fortune tellers. Maybe it is possible that somehow someone else found out about Katara and what she is.

“Go now. Seats are filling up,” he encourages. “I really will be okay, Katara.”

The fact that he has said her name at least twice in the span of two minutes has Katara worried. She longs to hear the words ‘Lover’, ‘sweetheart’, ‘waterbender’ slip from his mouth instead.

Zuko lifts his chin to someone over Katara’s shoulder and before she has a chance to even let go of Zuko’s hand her brother is behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

“Come on, sis. I saved you a seat,” Sokka encourages softly.

Katara always trusts her instincts and at the moment her instincts are telling her to take Zuko and leave. Leave the palace, leave the capitol, and leave the nation. It’s no longer safe for her and consequentially, not safe for Zuko either.

But she’s also rational and level headed and knows when to tamper down her feelings to put on a brave face.

And so she nods her head resolutely and decides that she can fall apart some other time.

“Thanks, Sokka,” she says in recognition of her brother’s words.

She drops Zuko’s hand and knows that he watches her with every step she takes.

They may be thirty feet away from each other but it feels like thirty thousand miles as more judgemental and leering eyes trace her every move.

It takes little more than another minute before Iroh has everyone seated and settled, but he doesn’t get to say anything else before people are shouting and demanding answers.

“Is it true? Is the girl O Escolhido?”

“How long has the Fire Nation known?”

“We have to stop her!”

“Protect her--”

“Kill her--”

“Lock her up--”

“You were going to use her for power, Fire Lord!”

“Every nation should get a chance to control the most powerful beings!”

“You can’t just pass her around!”

“We have to stop the Fire Nation!”

“Four Nations; four kids. We all get one.”

“ **Enough!”**

It’s not Iroh who yells or even her brother who Katara can tell is just itching to slash a person’s tongue.

All eyes turn towards Zuko as he’s the only one standing, his chair pushed back, and white flames curling around his fingers, shoulders, and head like a magnificent silhouette. Katara has never been in such awe of someone before, however, the same cannot be said of every other person in the room. She can see the men near Zuko shriveling back, she can see the Fire Nation General that suggested she have four kids inching slowly away under Zuko’s molten gaze, and Katara is speechless by Zuko’s reaction. 

She has not had time yet to see Zuko use his white and blue flames, but she knows that he’s still working with Master Jeong Jeong on controlling his new abilities.

“If I hear anyone suggest we ever use Princess Katara like that again I will personally dismember you and feed you to the eel-hounds. She is a person; not a weapon we utilize. We are not like the Rebels; we will not force her into some ritual that may or may not be true. _If I hear anyone else suggest otherwise I will kill them. Is that understood here?_ ”

Zuko’s words became harder and steelier with each syllable he spoke, his eyes looking upon every single person in the room, and Katara’s heart beats faster. She can practically see his eyes glowing with unleashed anger and now she’s starting to fear that he will combust from the inside. His anger is not to be reckoned with and it’s in the slight tremble of Zuko’s fingers that she sees just how difficult it is for him to control his flames.

Katara longs to fold his hand in between her own and soothe him. She is absolutely disgusted and horrified at some of the war leaders' suggestions, but she’s more focused on Zuko and how he’s about to rip at the seams. 

“I think,” Iroh speaks up evenly, all traces of his usual joval self is gone and replaced with a masked expression, “What my nephew is saying is that we must all remember that every single person in this room has already sworn to protect Princess Katara. She is a person; a very kind, lovely, person who has helped and served not just her people but nearly every single person in this room at one point in time or another. We must treat her with the respect she deserves and if anyone has any concerns then we will speak about them as adults in a civil manner. Any other manner will not be tolerated or I will allow Prince Zuko to deal with you as he sees fit. Any questions?”

There’s slight murmurings still, but people listen to Iroh and Katara feels her body untense the moment Zuko straightens himself and takes his seat once more. She didn’t even realize how tense she was until her shoulders slump and relax; ready to douse any flames he accidentally starts. 

“You know,” Suki whispers as they wait patiently for everyone to completely settle, “You could have told me.” Katara knows that Suki is talking about her fortune. “I wouldn’t have judged. I could have helped you.”

Katara looks at her best friend and overwhelming guilt settles in the pit of her stomach. But they didn’t tell anyone for their safety. “I know, Suki,” Katara whispers back. “I’m sorry.”

The Kyoshi Warrior grips Katara’s hand and squeezes. She doesn’t let go throughout the whole meeting and for that, Katara is thankful.

* * *

“Easy, cousin,” Lu Ten warns quietly from the side of his mouth. 

Zuko’s hands are clenching around the table’s edge in front of him, but slowly he relaxes his grip as he listens to Master Puhi speak. 

The council meeting has gone exactly as how Zuko would have expected. No matter his Uncle’s warning, people have yelled and demanded explanations on why the Fire Nation was put in charge of Katara in her parents’ absence. No one seemed to believe the real reason and wanted to instead believe that Iroh was trying to gain more power by binding either his son or nephew to Katara for life. Zuko wanted to groan at peoples’ stupidity. Was humanity so far gone that the Earth Kingdom and Air Nomads really couldn’t believe that Iroh and his mother are just helping Chieftess Kya because they were friends?

“The fact of the matter is,” Fuhi continues as Zuko grits his teeth, “the prophecy is quite clear. Princess Katara is only a threat if she falls pregnant by a powerful bender. I speak for King Kuei and all his men when I say that we will fight and protect Princess Katara still if we can somehow guarantee that she never bear any children. I, for one, do not wish to see the end of the world just because of some ritual.”

“The Air Nomads agree with Master Fuhi,” Monk Gyatso speaks up. “We might be small in numbers, but my people will pledge their allegiance as planned if there is a guarantee of no offspring.”

“And how do you suggest we control that, Gyatso and Fuhi?” Ozai sneers and for once Zuko is a little thrown that his father might actually be defending him and Katara.

Instead of either answering, it is Jet who speaks up. Of course he would, Zuko thinks bitterly.

“I think the solution is easy. Aunt Wu said that Katara will fall pregnant by a bender. It’s hard to get pregnant if she’s not sleeping with one.” Jet’s eyes flash to Zuko’s momentarily as the prince can hear Katara gasp from across the room. “Just separate Prince Zuko and Princess Katara and we won’t have to worry about the end of the world.”

Lu Ten’s warning to relax falls deft on Zuko’s ears, and before he has a chance to flail Jet alive, Katara is standing and protesting.

“You can’t do that! You can’t set rules for who I can and cannot be with!”

“Think about it, Kat. Before you started courting Zuko you were only with non benders because you knew it was the right thing. And then the moment you arrive in the Fire Nation you’re falling head over heels for him. It’s almost as if they planned this.”

“Zuko wouldn’t do that!” Katara snarls.

Zuko, despite the situation they are falling in, cannot help but feel elated and prideful at Katara’s conviction and determination to defend his honor.

Jet seems the complete opposite, but before he can say anything further Fuhi is placing a hand on the young man’s shoulder and cutting in.

“There are other means to separate. Perhaps the Fire Nation should consider creating a job for someone to watch over the Prince and Princess?”

“We don’t need a babysitter,” Zuko spits out.

Fuhi smirks, “You must have misunderstood me. Not so much to babysit, but rather, to watch and make sure that you don’t finish inside the Princess. If you two are so keen on staying together then perhaps you’ll do us all the courtesy of refraining from such acts? If no sperm can enter the Princess then the Fire Nation cannot utilize her as a weapon.” Fuhi speaks so scientifically about it; as if he didn’t suggest that someone should watch them have sex. The soldier looks at Katara rather obviously before turning back to Zuko. “It seems the rumors of you claiming her time and time again are true. It might benefit you having someone control your lust for one another.”

Zuko has never been more thankful for Katara’s healing abilities than at that moment. He knows that when he carried her back to bed the night before, after her birthday celebration, he gave her a hard time about needing to heal her marks before she forgot, but he watched her do it anyway. She had healed fifteen marks and left one at the base of her skull, on her upper neck, and then one on her upper hip. From the clothes Uli dressed her in, half the mark on her upper hip is showing and Fuji clearly sees.

“Need I remind King Kuei’s men,” Iroh’s voice cuts through the whispers that are picking up throughout the room, “That we have already talked about the issue of the Fire Nation ‘using’ Princess Katara. We, nor anyone else, knew that she is O Escolhido. I do not want to keep hearing such false accusations.”

Jet huffs as Zuko feels his blood pumping hot. It’s rushing through him and causing a ringing in his ears. 

“Then if that’s true, prove it. Separate Prince Zuko and Princess Katara and there will be no worry of her falling pregnant and accidentally doing the ritual with your nephew.”

“This is ridiculous!” Zuko can’t help but exclaim as he sees some of the men considering Jet’s proposal. “The Four Nations do not have the authority to tell Princess Katara who she can and cannot be with. It’s a violation of any human right!”

His argument sounds good to Zuko, but he doesn’t know if just his words will be enough to convince the other people in the room that it’s crazy for them to think they can dictate who a person dates.

“Not when said human is carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders,” Another Earth Kingdom man speaks up.

“Trying to keep Sparky and Sugar Queen apart is like trying to stop the new day from coming: impossible,” Toph interjects rather bluntly. Zuko appreciates the support but she doesn’t see the contempt written across the Earth Kingdom men’s faces.

Zuko quickly evaluates the room. He needs his dao swords. Katara will need her waterskin. They probably will want to change clothes that are more fitting for them to fit in with the common people. He should stop by the family’s vault and grab a coin pouch so they have some means of money at first. He figures gathering all essential material to leave Caldera will take no more than fifteen minutes.

They could do it. If he just takes Katara and leaves the room now. Sure, it would be strange if they both leave the meeting at the same time, but no one would think of them leaving and running away together until they were halfway across the city. 

After they find a spot, somewhere hidden deep in the Earth Kingdom, Zuko can write to his uncle and explain. Iroh might be mad at first, but then he’s sure he’ll understand.

But then Ozai’s voice stops Zuko’s plan from formulating.

“Zuko, Katara, step forward.”

The usual snakes that Zuko feels in the pit of his stomach are gone as he hears his father’s voice. He narrows his eyes and wonders what his father is up to. Why isn’t his father celebrating the fact that Zuko’s life is about to crumble apart? Why isn’t Ozai taking this opportunity to ruin his life further?

Zuko makes his way to the middle of the room, feeling as if he’s standing trial once more. Only this time, he has Katara by his side and she instantly laces their fingers together. This should reassure him, but her hand is clammy and nervous. If Katara is nervous then Zuko knows to be petrified.

He takes a deep breath and centers himself. Zuko lifts his chin and looks evenly at his father and then at Iroh who looks deep in thought at the teenagers. He cannot fail Katara. If she is nervous then he must not be. He needs to be strong when she is weak. She would do the same for him; she **has** done the same for him. 

“Prince Zuko and Princess Katara,” Ozai’s voice rings throughout the room; earning him respect and attention. “You stand here before all four nations, do you swear to tell the truth when presented with the next set of questions?”

“And just how do you expect us to believe them?” Fuhi yells out before either teenager can answer.

Ozai cuts him a look that would have had Zuko’s knees buckling if it were directed at him. 

“I believe Miss Beifong can detect when someone lies, can she not?”

“She’s their friend! She’ll lie for them!” 

“Then pick someone else,” Ozai hisses.

Fuhi has the common sense to prickleback, huff, and then jerk his chin towards the man to his left.

But it’s Jet who speaks up. “Loh can detect lies.”

The stout earth bender next to Jet stands up and makes his way to stand before the awaiting couple.

“We swear to tell the truth,” Katara answers next to him and Zuko was so caught up in glaring daggers at Jet’s smug face that he must have missed his father’s question.

“Well?” Fuhi demands.

“The Princess is telling the truth,” Loh confirms.

Ozai looks down upon them and his eyes hold such an intensity that Zuko will later realize means his father is fantasizing about jjust what power Katara can bring forth. It should scare Zuko in the moment, but for once, he feels as if his father is finally on his side during this mess. Zuko and Katara can deal with Ozai later.

“Now to put this nonsense to rest about separating you two, please reveal your wrists for everyone in the room to see.”

Katara looks to Zuko for confirmation first and he nods his head. They untangle their hands and Zuko watches a second longer than he should as Katara has to move the bracelet he gifted her weeks prior out of the way to show everyone his initial carved into her skin.

He does the same when his father clears his throat to gain everyone’s attention once more.

Gasps of shock and surprise echo around the room as they all see the perfect ‘Z’ and ‘K’ carved into their skin.

“An official blood oath,” Ozai states. “Will one of you please explain what you two promised each other under this oath?”

“I promised to always be by Princess Katara’s side and to always put her first before the eyes of Agni,” Zuko’s voice does not waver as he looks around the room and dares any man to question him. 

“And I suppose it’s safe to assume that Princess Katara has promised something quite similar but to her own Spirits?” Ozai continues his questioning.

“Yes, sir,” Katara responds. 

“Then we cannot force them apart unless, Fuhi, you are prepared to anger the spirits and bring another war upon us?” Ozai challenges.

“Blood oaths are nearly impossible nowadays! How could you let your son do such a thing?” Fuhi demands before turning towards Bato of the Water Tribe. “And you, how could your tribe allow it’s Princess to commit herself to someone before being officially declared eligible to marry? Shouldn’t all nations have been given the opportunity to court her?”

Zuko doesn’t even realize his grip on Katara has tightened until her thumb runs soothingly over his skin. She laces their fingers once more and he squeezes back in reciprocation.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but Prince Zuko and Princess Katara are both of adult, consenting age in both of their nations respectfully, are they not?” Bate speaks up and Fuhi is silent. “I do not see how Chief Hakoda or Prince Ozai could have controlled their kids’ decisions when they are both adults and can make such choices themselves.” He takes a breath after leveling Fuhi with a glare. “And as to properly announcing Princess Katara’s eligibility for marriage, she did have her coming of age celebration with her Tribe. We are not flashy people, unlike some of the other nations, and we followed protocol. In fact, correct me if I am wrong,” Bato smirks, “But at the time she turned marrying age, she was being courted by someone in your regiment. I believe your want for power and thirst for aligning King Kuei’s power with that of the Water Tribe was given a fair chance when Princess Katara was courted by Jet. Before you start throwing around accusations, I will suggest you relook at the events that have happened and ask yourself if you really want to question whether we are in the wrong here.”

“If this blood oath is such a sacred bond between them, then why does she not have a ring on her finger? Where is her betrothal necklace?” Fuhi demands.

Zuko narrows his eyes and refuses to back down from this accuser.

“Princess Katara and I are young. We are in the middle of starting a war to save her life. Marriage is not our top priority at the moment.” He can feel Katara’s body tense at his words and the thought that he has upset her is concerning, but doesn’t she know by now that marriage is in their future? Haven’t they talked about it before? He can clearly remember their words to each other the night she packed to leave with General Shijai.

“We make our own rules,” Zuko continues steadily. “Katara and I will not cave to your demands of getting married when we would like to do things our way at our own pace. Our marriage is not something that we will rush into right before I could potentially be leaving for my first campaign. Furthermore,” not that he needs to give another reason, but he’s on a roll. “I do not wish to spend my first few months of marriage away from my wife.”

Zuko thinks Fuhi is about to have a heart attack, but Katara speaks up before any more yelling can take place.

“I know my word here does not hold much merit to some. I know it’s unheard of for women to be sitting in on these meetings and many of you are angered and set in your ways about tradition, but I cannot be silent anymore.” Katara’s voice is strong and confident and Zuko finds it endearing that she’s able to speak to so many who were just demanding her demise mere minutes before. 

“I have not treated this topic lightly in the past, and I will continue to treat it carefully in the future. I know what can happen if I fall with a child and bringing forth the end is not my intention; nor will it ever be. Not that it should be of anyone’s concerns, but Prince Zuko and I have discussed what this will mean for our future and we are both prepared to never conceive. If you need me to draw blood to promise or sign something or swear under the light of the moon then so be it if it means that we can focus on more important issues. So,” she looks around the room with a smirk and a raised eyebrow and Zuko doesn’t think he’s ever loved her more, “What will it be gentlemen? Where do we go from here?”

“The Fire Nation does not require such promises and actions, Princess Katara,” Iroh speaks.

“Nor the Water Tribe,” Bato confirms.

“Yeah,” Fuhi mutters bitterly, “because if she falls pregnant you’ll all reap the benefits.”

“The Air Nomads have no reason to doubt your word,” Monk Gyatso finally says with a heavy, contemplative look over the young couple. “Master Aang has spoken very highly of both of you. For now, you have our undenying trust.”

“The Western Earth Kingdom agrees with the consensus,” Master Fohu also says on behalf of King Bumi.

Zuko levels Jet and Fuhi with a stare then. The only ones left to declare their decision.

“The Eastern Earth Kingdom does as well,” Jet finally says. After, he adds softly, “I trust _you_ , Kat.”

Zuko does not know what to make of that, but he doesn’t let his mind wander to the implications because the crippling fear of the four nations making them separate has been diminished for now. And although Zuko was prepared to fight tooth and nail to stay by Katara’s side, never letting her go no matter who demanded it, he is relieved that they have support.

* * *

Katara looks down upon the hundreds of people in the courtyard, knowing that thousands and thousands more are waiting patiently for their turn to pledge their allegiance to the Four Nation Army. All four nations have their ruler, or someone filling in for their ruler, sitting on a throne similar to Iroh’s and a right hand man sitting slightly behind, while lines upon lines of men and some women wait to bow before them, share a sip of wine, and mutter their oaths. 

Katara was afraid they would lose a lot of support for the Four Nation army, ever since the Rebels revealed her secret, but the soldiers have proven loyal. She supposes that they are trained to be loyal. As long as their leaders and rulers declare their intent to fight, the soldiers follow. 

The same cannot be said for the citizens of the Fire Nation. Katara was saddened to hear the night before how the guards and city watch had to contain hundreds of unrest citizens demanding answers and Katara’s bloodshed. She had cried when she heard the screams and weapons cutting through the citizens who tried fighting back. Zuko had slammed their windows shut to help block out the noise.

When that didn’t work, Katara had cried into his chest because she never wanted their blood on her hands.

In order to better her mood, Zuko did deliver some good news. 

_“The screams seem loud, Love, but there are citizens who are fighting for you. They believe in you. They believe that you are good and represent everything that is good in this world.”_

_“Really?” She sniffled as tears caked her eyes._

_Zuko pushed her hair behind her ear and laid a kiss upon her temple. “Really. Anyone with half a brain and who’s met you realizes that someone who spends so much time doing charity work at the hospitals and orphanages can’t be the bearer of evil. The Fire Nation fights for you; not against.”_

She could still hear the cries of terror when the guards had to control the mobs of the outbreak, but if what Zuko says is true, then not everyone in the nation hates her.

She just has to prove to them that she’s still herself. That nothing has changed. She wishes no harm on anyone.

Katara and handfuls of other noble females from all nations wait in the balcony that overlooks the courtyard. While she’s more focused on watching Zuko down below, she can also hear the giggles and gossip of the other women; women who blush furiously when the right soldier looks at them and women who wish to wed someone higher ranked in order to elevate their own status or become more wealthy.

Sokka is down below too, sitting on Bato’s right while Lu Ten is on Iroh’s right as well. Aang was chosen to serve as Monk Gyatso’s second, but her friend is fidgeting and she knows that this is pure torture for Aang since this pledging will take all day. Katara’s eyes continue to scan down the line of men sitting amongst leaders. Master Fohu is filling in for King Bumi with an earthbender she doesn’t recognize sitting slightly behind him, and Katara can’t help but grimace as she sees Jet representing King Kuei with Fuhi on his right. She knows that when Zuko has to go down the line of Iroh, Bato, Gyatso, Fohu and then Jet he’ll have the most difficult time swearing his allegiance before Jet--even though Jet represents Kuei and will not have any rulings over the prince himself. 

“How are you, child?” A woman’s old, crackly voice startles Katara so much that she jumps slightly forward and has one hand on her waterskin.

When Katara looks at the older woman she swears she’s seeing a ghost as a large smile floats onto her face. Standing before her is Aunt Wu, although her hair is all grey now and not black with speckled white patches. There’s slightly more wrinkles around her eyes and she has frown lines etched onto her skin, but Katara would remember the fortuneteller for the rest of her life.

“Aunt Wu? You’re here! You’re back! You’re safe. How did you escape? Did the Rebels--”

A frown crosses the older woman’s face and Katara can see the pain behind the dark eyes. “I’m very sorry to disappoint, Princess. I don’t think we’ve had the pleasure of meeting quite yet, but I’m Aunt Mu. I’m Aunt Wu’s twin sister.”

Katara didn’t realize how quickly her heart was beating with excitement until Aunt Mu revealed her identity. Disappointment shakes Katara, but her mother trained her to keep a brave face and stay polite.

“I’m sorry. My apologies, Aunt Mu.”

She waves her off with a throaty chuckle that earns them skeptical, distasteful looks from the other women.

“You have caused quite the stir around here, or so I’m told.”

Katara narrows her eyes slightly, barely hearing the pledges below as the ceremony has started. She knows Zuko will be one of the first through the line and then he’s to meet her.

“And who have you heard from, may I ask?” She’s weary. Katara is on high alert ever since Uli has shown her what was published about her and her future.

“Servants talk, dear,” she laughs once more and Katara doesn’t know if she’s laughing at her clear confusion or something else. But Aunt Mu elaborates anyway. “Firelord Iroh has been more than generous to gift me with a place to stay until my sister has been recovered from the Rebels. But you wouldn’t know that since you left town before I was brought in to speak to Fire Lord Iroh. Unfortunately,” she sighs heavily, “I was not much help in recovering the location of my sister.”

“I am sorry,” Katara finally says again. “I never meant for harm to befall her.”

Mu is more critical and open about it than Aunt Wu was. “You should not bear the burden of guilt of others. It’ll be your demise.”

Katara’s eyes widen. “Are you telling me my fortune? Can you see how I pass?”

Mu looks at her as if she’s crazy. “No, my dear child, of course not! I cannot just _read_ fortunes without some kind of touch or bone or cards. I’m just giving you good advice. Take it from this old lady, dear.”

Katara turns back to the proceedings down below, spotting Zuko instantly and counting five men before him in line. She cannot block out the giggles and the murmurings around her and the words from the single ladies make her grip the railing tightly to control herself.

“I will gladly be a camp follower if Prince Zuko is deployed.”

“Oh, you’re so bad, Nysa. Don’t let your father hear you say that. You know what they say about the Prince’s scar.”

“Oh hush, ever since his Agni Kai there have been other rumors of him showing great honor.”

“Even if you were to spread your legs, you know the Prince only has eyes for Princess Katara. He’s pledging his allegiance _for_ her.”

“Tsk, I don’t see a ring. He’s fair game.”

“Calm yourself,” Aunt Mu chides lightly and quietly as to not draw more attention to themselves. She lays a hand over Katara’s and pries her fingers from the railing.

It’s in the single touch that Katara feels a coldness sweep over her body as if she’s back in the South Pole and she has just taken her first morning steps outside her hut. The chill is just cold enough to make her veins feel like they are freezing, to make her blood feel sluggish and her stomach twist and turn. 

Aunt Mu gasps and clasps Katara’s hand tighter. Katara tries to pull her limb away discreetly, but they are surrounded by women and some men now who just love a good gossip story. The last thing Katara wants to do is draw even more attention to herself or cause another scandal when they are still putting out the last bit of rioting in the capitol.

“You really think you’ll bring forth the end?” Aunt Mu asks in a childlike wonder.

The woman won’t let go and so Katara deals with it and allows her hand to go limp. 

“I don’t know what I think,” she murmurs lowly, so no one can overhear.

“You cannot lie to a seer, Princess,” Aunt Mu warns and Katara can feel her heart rate increase slightly. Her hand trembles within the hold and she wishes she were anywhere but there. “You’re scared; rightfully so.”

“I really don’t want my fortune read to me again,” she practically pleads in a hushed whisper.

Glancing to the side, she sees Zuko kneel before Iroh, a goblet of wine is shared with only a small sip and Zuko is uttering words that she cannot hear.

Her boyfriend moves down the row and pledges his allegiance and without meaning to, she holds her breath as he finally kneels before Jet.

It doesn’t matter that Zuko is a Prince and that Jet is an orphan who had to scrape and fight his way to the top. Jet is one of the Leaders of the Freedom Fighters for King Kuei and when it comes to the military unfortunately, Jet is seen as being higher ranked than Zuko when comparing the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation. 

Katara watches as Zuko’s mouth moves, his golden eyes flashing towards Jet’s dangerously, before the Freedom Fighter reluctantly takes a sip of the wine and then offers it to Zuko as a pledge. 

By the end of the day she knows that the five men sitting on their thrones will be drunk. That is why they have their second in command ready; it’ll be their jobs to take over when the Kings and Leaders need a small reprieve.

When Zuko stands his eyes find her immediately. 

“I see you’ve chosen your path that leads you to your Prince,” Aunt Mu continues and a chill courses through her body once more. Is this because Mu is touching her? This did not happen with Aunt Wu. 

Zuko’s eyes pinch together as he sees Aunt Mu talking to Katara and she tries to reassure him that she’s alright, but he’s already striding through the crowds and Katara knows that there is no stopping Zuko.

“Five kids. Four boys; one baby girl.”

Katara whips her head around to gawk at Mu as if she has three heads and has suddenly become a purple platypus bear.

The old woman smiles. “That is if you choose a specific path.”

“I can’t have kids,” Katara finally says in a daze.

It’s as if the older woman can read her mind and a twinkle glitters her eye. “You _won’t_ have kids. My sister never told you that you _can’t_. There’s a difference.”

Katara shakes her head because to her there is no difference. There isn’t a lot of time, not if Zuko is coming for her because he thinks that she’s upset or in trouble. “Listen,” Katara blows out a breath and she knows her mother would definitely pinch her ear for her rude tone. “There is no difference. Not when my sole purpose for being born is to bring forth the end. We can argue about semantics all day, but in the end, I have no choice. I cannot have children.”

Aunt Mu traces her palm and follows a line. Katara’s arm trembles and goosebumps break out over her skin. Nails dig into the backside of her hand as her limb is twisted and prodded for further inspection.

 _It’s just a hand,_ Katara snarls in her head.

She has maybe one more minute before Zuko will be by her side and cause a scene because of how flustered she is.

“Did you have a choice to fall in love with Prince Zuko?”

Heat creeps onto her cheeks accompanied with indignation. “I told you that I do not want my fortune to be read.” 

She was fourteen when she had her fortune read last and she was excited; expecting maybe to find out if she would marry and maybe who she would devote her life towards. She wanted to know if she would have kids, have a love story that poets wrote about and sang about. She wanted to know where she would live, would she grow old, how would she die. In her bed with old age?

But what Aunt Wu told her was far worse. It nearly makes Katara feel so _dirty_ just knowing she exists for the sole purpose of some bender to fuck her for kids that will inevitably cause destruction. Now, having her fortune told, having Zuko mentioned, Katara does not want his name associated with such feelings. 

Aunt Mu resigns, and is apparently smart enough not to bring Zuko up further because she changes tactics.

“What about Hahn? Did you have a choice courting him?”

“How did you--I didn’t tell you--” Aunt Mu gives her a look and strokes her palm, her thumb lingering over a crossroads on her hand. “Yes. I did.”

“And Jet? The Freedom Fighter? It seems you danced around him for a bit longer before allowing him to court you. Did you have a choice then?”

“ _Yes,_ ” Katara grits. “My parents have always given me a choice and have never forced me for political reasons.”

“So it seems all your past choices have led you to Prince Zuko. I have no doubt that you’ve never been forced to be with him; it’s all been a choice. _Everything_ is a choice, Princess Katara.”

Katara does not deny her.

A cold sweat lightly breaks out on Katara’s neck. She can feel a bead of sweat trail down her neck, drip into the collar of her dress.

Zuko.

He must be close.

“Why are you telling me this? What’s the point?”

Aunt Mu smiles softly, and if she weren’t reading her fortune or talking nonsense then Katara would almost deem it as being a nice smile.

“This leads us back to you saying you can’t have children.” Aunt Mu encourages her to look down at her hand and Katara sees a fork in it with the lines. “One choice with two very different outcomes depending on what you choose.”

The waterbender can’t help but snort and try to yank her hand away again. “It’s pretty easy to guess what my choice is. Do the ritual or not do the ritual. I think I can manage keeping my legs closed and blood to myself on the night of full moons, thank you very much. Now, _let go._ ”

Regardless of her words, Katara thinks about her last encounter with Aunt Wu. Sokka thought she had been crazy when a year after receiving their fortunes Katara wanted to go back and demand answers. She may have been just a girl then but she wasn’t going to wait around until some bender found her to use her for world domination.

_“I need answers, Sokka. One very specific answer.”_

And so when their parents were invited back the following year to celebrate the trade route between the two lands, Katara and Sokka sought out Aunt Wu once more. 

_“What do you mean you can’t tell me the bender’s name?” Katara had demanded indignantly; sounding very spoilt and irritated as she stomped her foot._

_Aunt Wu smiled patiently, as if she could feel the girl’s struggles herself. “I cannot reveal such information. The future and spirits who have blessed me with this gift forbid it.”_

_“Can’t or won’t?” Katara sniffed. “Because I know the difference quite well thanks to your last fortune that has basically haunted me every damn night!”_

_“I can recommend a nice sleeping aid to help you have more restful nights, my dear.”_

_Katara shrugged the older woman’s hand off her shoulder. “I don’t want some supplement! I want answers! Tell me who I fall pregnant to!”_

_“The spirits--”_

_“I don’t give a damn about the Spirits!” Sokka sucked in a harsh gasp behind her; knowing her words were not light. Aunt Wu didn’t even flinch at her outburst. “Where were your Spirits when you were telling me about my future? Where were your Spirits when you were ruining a girl’s life? I was just a girl...I am just a girl. How could you tell me something like that and not give me the full fortune? Don’t I at least deserve to know who I’ll end up with that will help me bring forth the end of the world?” By the time she was done talking tears had clogged her throat and she did her best not to fall apart in front of the damn woman._

_“I wish it were that easy, child. I really do for your sake. But I cannot disclose information that might impact the future to come. What I can tell you is that every choice you make, every choice that your future companion makes, every choice any person makes impacts the future. You see, your future is constantly changing, but for you, the outcome will always be the same. You are O Escolhido, and no matter what you choose, you will always bring forth the end. Now, whether your journey is easy or not is entirely up to you. You have some power here, Princess Katara.”_

_She glared through her tears. “It doesn’t feel like any power. I wish you never would have told me my fortune.”_

A pale, masculine hand, clamps down on top of where Mu is gripping Katara so tightly she has nail imprints in her skin. Even though it’s Zuko, Katara can’t stop her heart from beating wildly and the blood rushing through her body so quickly she swears she can hear it. 

Zuko squeezes in warning, a snarl on the tip of his tongue.

Mu drops her hand immediately, bows low to the ground. 

“Prince Zuko. It is an honor seeing you once more.”

Zuko turns towards Katara, the anger she saw glistening in his eyes only seconds before now having dissipated to a simmer.

“You okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“You’re shaking.”

“Really, I’m fine. It’s just hot up here with all these people.”

“Then let’s go.” Zuko gathers her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, and he may be oblivious to all the envious stares and blatant wanton looks the noble women are sending him, but Katara is not. Spirits, is this how he feels whenever Jet is around? Is this how Zuko felt the night of her birthday? Katara does not like it one bit. 

“My apologies for upsetting you, Princess,” Mu calls out. “But remember, nothing is as it seems.”

Katara looks over her shoulder to find Mu and maybe give her a piece of her mind, but she’s not there. Where the hell did she go?

“Don’t you have to stay for the oaths?” Katara asks quietly; aware that Zuko’s eyes are trained on her. She can see the questions, the desire to know what Mu was telling her, the hesitance as if he can already sense how upset she is and he doesn’t want to add to it.

Zuko chuckles softly, untangling his arm from her shoulder and slipping his hand and fingers through her own. “Katara, this is going to go on throughout the whole day. No one will miss us if we’re gone for a few hours. There are thousands upon thousands of men who have to go through this line.”

“Well forgive me, Prince Zuko,” she teases, “I”ve never heard of such an event before. In the Water Tribe we don’t have our leader sitting around all day on a throne, sipping wine until they are too drunk to sit upright.”

Zuko doesn’t say anything right away and instantly she wonders if she’s gone too far. The whole reason they are hosting the pledging of allegiance is because the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation honor these types of events whereas it is all brand new for the little Air Nomads that are left and Water Tribe. 

“You’re right,” he finally says and all traces of humor are gone. She can see the worries etched onto his face, the stress of a restless night, and can clearly remember him tossing and turning in bed before moving to his office to work and look over Earth Kingdom maps. “We should be deploying soldiers today. The Rebels have taken over nearly all colonies in the Eastern Territories of the Earth Kingdom according to King Kuei. We shouldn't’ be wasting it when it’s quite clear that the men who are still here are loyal to you and the cause.”

The night before she had given up on sleep herself when it was clear Zuko was working late instead of resting besides her. Katara had found him slumped over at his desk, shoulders tense, as he mapped out paths and trails.

The rest of the war meeting did not go as great as either of them wanted, but it was Katara who left feeling betrayed by her own people. She had asked to enlist and instantly Sokka turned her away. Fire Lord Iroh at least had her plead her case, maybe out of courtesy or pity, but Katara didn’t care at that moment. She would take any help she could get, but in the end all four nations denied her request. 

She and Zuko had promised to leave it alone after that. They wouldn’t talk about it or debate or fight. They left it up to a vote knowing that one of them would be upset by the outcome. Katara was just too arrogant to think that it actually would be her.

“I don’t know how loyal the men actually are to me,” she reminds him quietly as they weave through people. “However, they are loyal to their leaders and rulers and that’s good enough for us, right?”

Most men join the army not expecting to have to fight to save just one girl. She’s not naive to think those that stuck around are here just for her. They’re pledging their allegiance because it is so ingrained in their minds to serve their nation. Some are there for the little pay. Others are there because it’s literally all they know how to do. 

On their way out of the courtyard, Katara sees Toph, Aang, and Suki all standing together, waiting their turn.

 _I should be with them_ , Katara thinks bitterly.

She trusts herself more than she trusts people she doesn’t know. She should have confidence in the army, but she’d still feel better if she weren’t just sitting around the Fire Nation capitol and actually out there getting her hands dirty. 

“You’re thinking about joining again, aren’t you?” Zuko murmurs once they finally make it out of the hoards of people and she grins when they enter the gardens.

There’s no one there; everyone attending the oath taking, and so they have the whole place to themselves.

“I can’t help it.” She’s at least honest with him, even if her answer frustrates him. But Zuko shows no emotion as he leads her to the turtleduck pond. He sits against a tree and she doesn’t hesitate when she follows suit, however, she nestles against Zuko instead; resting back against him.

They fit so perfectly together. For a moment, Katara entertains what Aunt Mu told her. Having four boys and a baby girl, coming home from healing and helping people, and always ending her long days in Zuko’s bed. That sounds perfect to Katara. She knows they won’t live in the palace, but maybe on a quiet island so they are by the volcanoes and water. Something for each of their elements. Their children will need to be near their elements as well and if they have waterbenders then they for sure need the ocean. 

By the time they have five children Zuko will have worked his way up to General; Katara is sure of it. He’ll probably be a military teacher as well when there is no war. He’s so smart and very diligent and intelligent when it comes to military strategy. Not to mention a very tough teacher, but that will save peoples’ lives on the battlefield.

Once their kids are asleep they’ll travel down to their own gardens and feed their own turtleducks. Maybe just to spite their friends they’ll name the turtleducks after them. She thinks only Aang will appreciate that while Toph will threaten destruction for being compared to something so cute and cuddly.

Katara is willing to feed the turtleducks every single night with Zuko if it means they’re happy and together.

And it’s during this revelation that tears clog her throat and Katara finds it’s hard to focus on the tiny ducks in front of her because she doesn’t have many nights left with him. 

Zuko is leaving. He’s being deployed.

The palace grounds are about to feel a lot emptier once the end of the week is up. Most of the Freedom Fighters are being relocated, the Kyoshi Warriors, half of the Water Tribe and Air Nomads, and then three fourths of the Fire Nation soldiers all have been given locations.

“Hey,” Zuko interrupts her thoughts before they can turn darker. She looks down at his hands and sees that one of her tears has leaked onto his skin. “It’s okay. Everything is going to be okay, Katara. I promise. Now, will you please tell me what Mu said to upset you so much?”

If Katara looks up then she could see the desperation mixed with fear in Zuko’s eyes, but instead, she looks straight ahead and smiles as she watches the mother turtleduck wash her babies in the pond. 

“Did she hurt you?”

Her answer is ready on the tip of her tongue. 

No...Yes...Katara doesn’t quite know exactly when her mind started to turn dark but she can’t stop herself from thinking about Mu’s words, how they’ll never have kids, how she might not make it out of this war alive, how Zuko could potentially never come back to her, how their story may end at the end of this week.

Instead, Katara gives herself ten more seconds to pull herself together before answering her prince.

“I went back to visit Aunt Wu when I was fifteen; about a year after my first fortune.”

“Why would--”

“Please,” she cuts him off, turning in his embrace and laying two fingers over his mouth. “Just listen because after today I don’t want to think about it again. Okay?”

Zuko nods his head in agreement.

“She basically told me that no matter what choices I make throughout life the outcome will always be the same. I am the chosen one: O Escolhido. Nothing will change that. We can fight, we can plan, we can lock me away in some tower if that’s the next step the military wants to take, but no matter what, I will become pregnant somehow and ruin all of our lives. That’s my purpose.”

She doesn't look at Zuko, but she can feel his heated gaze on her. For some reason, she feels ashamed and her cheeks and ears burn, but she continues regardless.

“When Mu confronted me today she spoke about similar things; saying how I always have a choice.” Katara’s voice becomes small and weak; even to her own ears. “Zuko, if I have a choice in everything, and Wu says that my outcome is to fulfill being O Escolhido then doesn’t that mean I’m going to choose to carry a child in the future? Doesn’t that make me evil or bad for doing that? How could I make that choice knowing that I’m supposed to be playing a hand in making the world’s most powerful benders we have ever seen? And,” her voice hitches, “Why doesn’t this scare you? You should be running from me? I should be arrested or locked up or killed if what Wu says is true!”

Katara could not have predicted Zuko’s next move. She doesn’t even have time to defend herself before she’s on her back, Zuko hovering closely above her, and her wrists pinned by her head. Her prince has a strong grip on her, nearly too tight, but she doesn’t voice this opinion as smoke curls from Zuko’s mouth.

She doesn’t think she’s ever seen him breathe fire before. Maybe smoke a few times, but not actual flames. It sends a sick thrill through her. Her pounding heart is quick and her blood is rushing, the thrill of this challenge making every single one of her nerves ready and waiting. Almost too quickly, she’s shy to admit, between her thighs is already wet and waiting for Zuko’s advances.

But her prince doesn’t want to play as Katara stares unwavering up at his angered face. 

“Don’t _ever_ suggest those things again, Katara,” he growls in warning, shaking her wrists slightly for emphasis or to ground himself; she doesn't quite know. His eyes are narrowed, teeth bared, and body tense as if waiting for a fight. 

She almost wants to pick one with him as well; anything to release her pent up anger and frustration with Wu and Mu, but Zuko is not the person she wants to lash out on. She wants to unleash her full powers, under the weight of the full moon, on her enemies. She wants to confront the Rebels, make them pay and suffer for every single life they have taken when trying to kidnap her. Katara no longer wants them to be her nightmare, but rather, she wants to become theirs.

Zuko snarls, “I swear to Agni that I will kill _anyone_ who dares to try to put you in chains. And believe me, princess,” he sneers, “It won’t be pretty if you go offering your surrender while I’m gone and I have to fight and claw my way back to save you. Because,” he presses his body harder against hers and she gasps when his manhood grinds into her lower belly. “I will always find you.”

It’s a promise for when he’s gone because throughout all the meetings the day before and the oath taking starting at an ungodly hour that morning, Katara nearly forgot that Zuko had told her last night at dinner that he will have to leave her at the end of the week. He and the other men in his infantry are being deployed to defend the Gato River in the Eastern Earth Kingdom. 

_“I’m sure you’ll have the river under control in no time,” Katara was in shock when Zuko told her that he would have to leave in a short week. She knew this time would come, but she honestly didn’t think it would come until after Winter. When she voiced that opinion, Zuko pulled her to his chiseled chest, and stroked her back in a hug._

_It seemed he needed that hug just as much as she did._

_“Think of it this way,” Zuko spoke slowly, with much control, but she could still sense the thickness in his voice. “No battle has been fought once the first snowfall comes. There’s hardly any animals or food during winter, sickness is usually at an all time high, and the temperatures drop at night where men freeze.”_

_“You’re not really doing a good job reassuring me your safety.”_

_Zuko pulled back and had the audacity to actually tap her on the nose before following the quick pinch with a kiss. Her face scrunched up in frustration, but he continued speaking as if he didn’t just bop her playfully._

_“What I’m saying is that the first snowfall is going to happen in about two months in the Earth Kingdom. That means I’m deployed now and then will be sent home for the winter months in eight weeks. I’ll be back before you know it.”_

_“And there is a possibility that you will take back the river before winter, right?”_

_“Exactly,” he agreed. “We could outnumber the Rebels and I could be home annoying you every morning before you know it.”_

_She didn’t want to remind Zuko that even if he does come home for the short winter, that doesn’t mean he won’t be called into duty if the battle carries over to the Fire Nation. There is hardly any snow where they live. Also, even if he is sent home due to weather, they can potentially be having this conversation early Spring again when he’ll be forced to leave once more for his duty._

_But she doesn't dwell. There are so many things that could change between now and early Spring._

_“So we have a week,” she mused, pushing her sadness away for the time being._

_“We have a week.”_

_Her eyes twinkled. “Then we better make the most of it, my prince.”_

_And they did that night and well into the early hours of the morning._

“Then know this Prince Zuko,” she hisses as her hips tilt up and invites Zuko’s body to settle more comfortably on top of her. Both their breaths are ragged and mixing and their noses touching in the most intimate caress. “The same can be said for me. If you do not return then I will not sit back in the safety of the palace and let you fall victim to prisoner of war. I will waterbend myself across the oceans if I have to find you.”

His soft, pink lips caress her own as he whispers, “Then it’s a good thing I plan on coming right back to you as soon as humanly possible.”

“Swear to me that you’ll return.”

“I promise; on my honor.”

* * *

“My Lord,” Zhao’s voice is quick and ridden with want and an underlining worry for this opportunity to pass him. “Please, if I may have a moment of your time?”

Rikir, the infamous waterbender who can also bloodbend, is standing amongst Azulon; along with the other two prisoners who Azulon broke out of lockup.

“Whatever you wish to address with me, Zhao, you can say freely amongst friends,” Azulon doesn’t look up from the report that he’s reading. “Are these numbers correct, Tesai?”

The combustion man nods and Azulon signs off on the paper. “Perfect,” he smirks. “Let everyone know in the Earth Kingdom that with our new recruits we have secured the Gatu River. Have your men start on the house. I want it ready for winter. I’m sick of living underground.”

“As you wish, King Azulon.”

Azulon turns towards Zhao and raises an eyebrow. “Well,” he barks, hands itching to move onto the next order of business. “Say what you need, Zhao.”

“I am still trusted around the Palace. Let me be the one to take Princess Katara. I can do it sir. We wouldn’t need to rely on the Mother of Faces. We wouldn’t be--”

“We wouldn’t be what?” A raspy, female voice calls out as she practically floats down the stairs. All men stare at the woman with the many white, blank faces and crazy brown hair as she glides around. Her hair nearly floats in tendrils that are coarsely braided and wagging around like eel-snakes. “You need me. That’s why you’ve called me.”

“I could get the job done. We wouldn’t be in debt to _her_.”

Azulon looks between the Spirit, who he called upon, and Zhao, and he frowns deeply.

“We wouldn’t have to wait either,” Zhao grits out as he glares with hatred towards the Mother of Faces.

“Power is patience,” Azulon finally says in old Fire Nation tongue. He has many plans. He is a great military strategist who thinks through all decisions critically. There is no room for mistake when it comes to Princess Katara; not anymore. 

Azulon is done sending childish men out to grab her.

“Zhao, enough trying to convince me otherwise. Rikir has proven himself ten fold that he is one of the most powerful benders.”

“He’s water--”

“I would watch what you say,” Azulon cuts off with a quick tongue. Rikir steps forward, his blue eyes hardening as he scrutinizes Zhao’s form. “It’s a full moon soon and I hear having your blood bent is unpleasant.”

Azulon turns away from Zhao, being done with the conversation for the time being.

“But--”

“For Agni’s sake!” Azulon’s hands crumple the paper he’s reading. “If you want to do something useful you will be on the extraction team. Once Rikir makes the princess unusable you can have your turn. Is that enough to please you?”

Zhao knows when he’s pushed too much, and so he bows and thanks his king.

“Yes, King Azulon. I will be an honored man when you grant me the Watertribe girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have vaguely done research that in the Avatar universe that the Mother of Faces is Koh's mother. She is good, I think? I have no idea on that part.
> 
> So I have her in this story, but I am NOT molding her character to fit the actual universe we all love for Avatar. She will definitely be seen as OOC if you have read the books on Zuko's mother. Just a warning!
> 
> And how sweet was Zuko when he thought the nations would make him separate from Katara? He was ready to pack their bags and flee with her by his side.


	28. World Domination

“So,” Katara trails off.

“So,” Zuko muses; a slightly mystified undertone occupying his voice.

Katara can see his wonder and unsuredness on his face and she’s so disgruntled by Ozai’s behavior that night that she’s seriously worried that Zuko’s father’s new behavior is going to distract him so much on the battlefield that her prince will not return.

Is that Ozai’s plan?

Kill Zuko with kindness?

After all the years he’s spent disregarding Zuko due to not being a good enough fire bender, due to having to work hard at training to even be adequate, and then to actually join the military instead of go into politics--they are all invalid reason to treat a child like dirt to a normal person, but to Ozai they are all embarrassments.

But at Zuko’s and Lu Ten’s going away dinner held by their families, Ozai seemed pleasant. No snide remarks, no condescending looks, and when it came time for the champagne, and after Iroh had bid farewell to Lu Ten and Zuko in his small, but touching speech, Ozai had actually raised his glass.

_ “Here’s to a safe return for my son. _ ”

If it wasn’t for Iroh who recovered first, sharing the same sentiments, then Katara doesn’t know how long they all would have sat in silence.

Under the table, she had grabbed Zuko’s warm hand and squeezed because she could already see his confusion and awestruck wonder. Zuko was wondering if this was what it felt and looked like to finally have Ozai proud of him.

“It was nice of your Uncle to invite Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Aang to the dinner tonight.” Katara doesn’t know who she would have spent time with if Zuko was with his family and hers was outside and eating with the other soldiers.

“Well you’re my family,” Zuko says thoughtfully, continuing to lead them back to their room, “And they are your family and so in my Uncle’s mind that means we are all family.”

Katara cannot stop the smile on her face. “So it didn’t bother you when Sokka took the last chocolate tart?”

Zuko scowls, but she can see the smirk on the side of his face. “I was grabbing that tart for you. Does your brother really have no manners?”

“When it comes to food? No.”

Their bedroom door is in view, Rozi and Si already outside of it. They would not be deployed the next day with most of the soldiers, and Katara just hopes they don’t see it as an insult that they don’t get to join their brothers on the battlefield; instead, they get stuck babysitting her.

“Zuko,” she hesitates, but decides she’s already started talking; she might as well continue. “Do you want to talk about your father?”

There’s a brief hitch to his breathing and she feels his arm tighten under hers. 

Katara hopes he does. Yes, it’s an awful idea that their last night together for a while will be filled with talk about Zuko’s abusive father, but she cannot afford to let her prince go off to battle with his head clouded and muddled. She has a vague idea of why Ozai is being unnaturally nice to not just Zuko, but to Katara herself, but she cannot be the one to voice such thoughts. She will support Zuko, regardless, and if that means he wants to stay naive for the time being and think that Ozai has changed then she’ll be there for him when Ozai proves him wrong.

Zuko murmurs to her, “I don’t really want to, but I know that I should.” And then he turns to Rozi and Si at the door. “We are retiring for the night. You can send the night shift and take leave.”

“Yes, Prince Zuko,” Rozi says with a bow. 

“Prince Zuko?” Si’s deep voice stops Katara from closing the door fully. “Good luck tomorrow. We will keep Princess Katara safe in your absence.”

“We promise,” Rozi adds.

She expects her arrogant love to say something like  _ you better or it will be your job _ , but Zuko’s mouth twitches in juxtaposition of his stoic body.

“Thank you. Both of you. I trust that you will.”

When the door is finally closed Katara doesn’t know what she was expecting. Zuko is not the type to sob against her chest and whine about how his father is an abusive prick. She knows that he used to get so angry that mirrors would be broken, but that hasn’t happened in months. But what she wasn’t expecting was for him to start preparing for the night.

It makes sense in the grand scheme of things considering he has an early start the next day.

Katara comes up behind him, ushers him to take a seat, and pulls the thread that keeps his hair in a top knot. Grabbing the bone comb, she softly combs through his hair, looking at Zuko’s tranquil form through the mirror. His eyes are shut, his mouth not quite in a smile, but definitely not frowning, and when she goes to put the comb down, his right hand grabs her hand and laces their fingers together as he rests their limbs on his shoulder.

It’s a small gesture, but the simple touch and caress is enough to ignite a quiver in her belly. Shutting her own eyes, she takes a small breath.

Every action they complete that night seems significant. She doesn’t want to let her mind wander, but this could be the last night they share together. It’s as if Zuko can read her thoughts because when he speaks next she nearly cries.

“Look at me, Katara,” he orders in a soft tone.

She opens her eyes and is startled with the intensity she sees practically glowing back at her through the mirror. Her mouth tastes like chalk, heavy and full and dry, and she wipes her tears away with her free hand. Nothing will spoil her last night with Zuko. She can worry and pine over him when he leaves the next morning. 

“I need you to keep your distance from Ozai. Ever since the prophecy was released he has been unusually cheerful and surprisingly on our side.”

“You don’t trust him?”

Zuko’s laugh is humorless and hollow; even to Katara’s ears. She finds herself wanting to harm Ozai like he has harmed Zuko. 

“How messed up is that? Shouldn’t a son be able to trust his own father? I mean,” he runs his hand through his shaggy hair and Katara sits down next to him, leaning her head against his shoulder. “I have spent my whole life working towards making him proud. Hell, even after he burned my face I still wanted him to treat me as the son he should have wanted. And now he’s finally doing that and I can’t just be grateful.”

“I think,” she is very careful with her words, “That you are smart for staying guarded. And if you truly believe that I should be more careful then I will listen.”

“Are you only listening because you don’t want to fight me on this since it’s my last night here?”

She can see the twinkle in his eye and Katara is glad that they are back to teasing one another. She does not, and will not, allow Ozai to ruin her time with Zuko. She will not let his father spoil anything more for her beloved.

“You know me too well, my Prince.”

Katara shuts her eyes once more, thinking of everyone she said goodbye to that night. Sokka and she decided to say goodbye early because he would be busy getting some of the Water Tribe men ready with Bato and Katara didn’t want to distract. It was also easier to say goodbye to Suki, Toph, and Aang as well that night since they would all be scattered about early in the morning.

She thinks about how Aang had hugged her and how he held on a little too long. She remembers the unsaid questions in his grey eyes as she told her friend ‘good luck’ and then took her place by Zuko’s side once more. Katara hopes that this distance will help Aang overcome his feelings for her. She fears if he does return to the Fire Nation once Winter starts and he continues to have unresolved feelings for her then she will have to talk to him. 

She is lost in her thoughts that she nearly doesn’t register Zuko’s hand rubbing circles on her back. His hand is low on her body and his fingers nearly tease the top of her ass as he soothes circles into her skin.

“Katara,” he rasps. “Tell me what you want tonight.”

She turns to him. 

Spirits, what does she want?

She wants the war to never happen. 

She wants to go back into time and undo her fortune. 

Maybe, if she never had it read to begin with, then no one would have known that she is the chosen one. 

She wants to demand that Zuko not leave. 

She wants to actually side with Ozai for once and command Zuko to take a political role and not a military role.

Katara wants Zuko to make her forget everything that is happening. She will be alone in the palace. All of her friends will be gone; fighting for her. Lu Ten will not be around to annoy her. She will have no one to spar with in the mornings while Zuko is training and meditating. She won’t have her prince to keep her warm at night. 

She’ll miss the way they used to find each other in passing around the palace in between their duties and quickly share pecks and hugs before a servant caught them. She’ll miss sharing her ideas and thoughts with Zuko over dinner on their balcony. She’ll miss helping him get ready for bed in the evening. She’ll miss feeling his body close to hers; knowing that she isn’t alone.

But she can’t say any of that. Even if the war wasn’t about her, Zuko would still be going. She knows that it pains him to leave, but it also excites him. He’s ready to prove himself to his nation, family, and friends. He’s ready to take on a more prominent role during his early adult life.

This is the first step he’s taking to secure a permanent role in the military; a job that will support her and him for the rest of their lives.

She isn’t ignorant to the way his eyes spark to life the moment he’s talking to the other commanders in the military. Katara wants to see that light in his golden eyes at least one more time before he leaves.

She kisses his mouth, her lips tickling his as she speaks, “I want you to fuck me tonight. No holding back. I want to remember this night for the next eight weeks.”

It won’t be like when she left with Shijai. They will not be able to write letters every other day to one another. Letters and correspondence will be scarce.

Zuko’s hands trail up her thighs, grip her hips, and haul her into his lap.

She’s slightly above him now, and she leans her forehead against his.

“Are you sure?”

His semi hard cock is stirring beneath her and she grinds down on him.

“Please.”

* * *

Fatigue and exhaustion must have taken over her body because the next thing Katara remembers is Zuko pressing kisses against her bare neck, his body hovering over her, and his body heat keeping her warm.

Judging from the moon, it is barely past midnight, but Katara is distracted by Zuko’s erection straining against her lower stomach, his erratic breathing, and a moan slipping out of her mouth when his lips suck on her breast.

Katara can feel the slickness between her thighs already and she doesn’t think she’s been this aroused in a long time.

Zuko kisses down her stomach and then back up.

“We’re going to go slow this time, okay?” He breathes against her moist skin just as he pushes inside of her.

Zuko’s thrusts are slow but intense. His eyes close and it’s as if he’s in pain. 

An influx of emotions overwhelm Katara suddenly as the reality of what is to come in six short hours dawn upon her. 

The moon taunts Katara for the first time in her life. They are running out of time. 

Her heart feels like it breaking a little more every time he enters her. She feels as if she’s losing a piece of herself with each shallow thrust. Zuko starts to kiss her, and his mouth never leaves hers as he continues to push deeper into her in slow, controlled movements. 

This time, compared to every other time, feels different. It feels like he is trying to tell her with his body what he can’t with words. 

Zuko is making love to her.

It’s not rushed. It’s not hard. There’s no demands or commands or light slaps against the thighs. He’s not leaving bruises or marks upon her skin as his mouth worships her with firm, but tender, kisses. 

If there was any doubt about Zuko making love, it is erased the minute he stops kissing her and places his face close to Katara’s with his eyes open. He moves within her slowly, his hips snapping so he can bury himself to the hilt.

Zuko never stops looking into Katara's eyes after that. This time, it isn’t about who is in control or who can leave more marks on each other. It’s not about who can outdo the other or make the other gasp or beg for more. 

His body shudders as his orgasm suddenly shakes through him. His eyes never leave hers as he opens his mouth in a silent scream. Katara doesn’t think she’s ever seen anyone or anything more beautiful. Her muscles clench in climax as she watches him. As her body stills, her breath stops, Zuko continues to pump into her slowly until there is nothing left of his orgasm. 

His voice is hoarse; as if he has just gotten done breathing fire. “I’m sorry,” he whispers.

“It’s okay,” she says. Katara doesn’t know what he’s apologizing for. Is it because he finished before her this time? Is it for his scheduled leaving? Is it because he sees the look in her eyes and knows what she’s really feeling? Either way, it doesn’t change the fact that he is leaving. 

Zuko pulls out slowly and she already feels the hole he’s leaving.

He doesn’t stray far as Zuko lowers his head and stays with his head on her chest.

When his breathing returns back to normal, he whispers, “I need you to promise me something.”

“Anything.” She doesn’t think.

“I need you to promise to not see me off tomorrow.”

Her voice is small when she finally says, “You don’t want me to come say goodbye?” 

His arms squeeze around her and he buries himself against her. “Agni no, but,” there’s hesitation in his voice and he wavers at the end. She wraps her arms around him and Zuko presses another open mouth kiss against her flushed chest. Katara has to remind herself that it’s not about her this time. It’s Zuko that is leaving. It’s Zuko that is going to have to fight and strategize and keep his wits about him if he wants to make it back to her.

She knows that there are some generals and leaders who prefer to stay in the back of the infantry when battle begins. She’s never seen it personally. When the North was attacked her father was on the front lines; one of the first to draw blood. And she knows that Zuko would never abandon his men either. He will not sit back and allow others to fight for him when he can be fighting with them.

“But what, Zuko?” She asks softly. Her tone is more gentle than normal, allowing him to feel safe and confident to confide in her without worrying about her anger or stubbornness. 

“But if you come with me to see me off then I won’t want to leave. I feel like it will be harder to say goodbye to you tomorrow morning, hundreds of men around, falling into line, and I’ll take one look at you and I’ll abandon my duty.”

She wants to grant him this promise. She wants to be supportive, but a small part of her wants to be selfish too. She wants to send him off with all the other women who are wives, mothers, sisters, and family. She wants to support him and show him that she may not be there physically with him, but she will always be by his side.

An idea hits her.

“Get up.”

“What?”

She starts to wiggle out from underneath him--which is much harder to do when she’s naked and still quite sticky from their second round of love making.

“Come on,” she pushes him off and Zuko rolls onto his side, the silk sheets pooling low on his hips so she can see the v-formation and the light dusting of hair that leads from his navel to his…

_ Focus _ , she chides herself.

She unlocks her trunk, grabs the wrapped package, and quickly gets back to bed.

“Here,” she thrusts it forward and Zuko takes the package.

“Is this my birthday gift? It’s not for another two months.”

The timing hits him the moment his eyes lock on Katara’s. She wants him to have it in case he’s detained longer. He reassured her that it wouldn’t be longer than eight weeks, but they don’t know for certain. Although the temperatures are dropping quicker than usual this year, there is no guarantee the first snowfall will come on time. And if that happens, she wants him to have something for his day.

“Open it,” she shyly requests; not quite sure how he’ll react.

Zuko is surprisingly slow with opening presents. He first takes his time to unlace the twine that creates the bow. He works the knot until it unravels by itself. If it were Sokka or Lu Ten they would have sliced it by now with their impatience. Instead, Zuko peels back the wrapping corner by corner, neatly folding the paper and putting it on the bedside table before he looks down at the rectangular box. 

He rattles it curiously but doesn’t hear anything in it.

“Is there even anything in it? The box is so light.”

“Of course there is. See for yourself.”

Katara bites her lower lip as Zuko pulls the lid off. Inside is a small, three by two inch picture of her. She had to sit for four hours to produce something so small and intricate, but it was worth it to see the look of adoration and astonishment on Zuko’s face.

She feels her cheeks burn when Zuko doesn't look up at her right away. He doesn’t speak or move other than to slowly stroke his thumb over her picture. Does he think she’s conceited for getting him a picture of herself?

Spirits, she hopes not.

But Zuko’s future has always been joining the military and so she rambles

“I know with my warriors they are allowed to carry a personal item or token of home when they are deployed. A lot of the women of my tribe carve bracelets or earrings if her husband has already earned one from previous battles. I didn’t know what the Fire Nation custom is or if you even have one, and when Suki and I were in the city there was a man offering pictures and it’s silly. If you don’t want to take it you don’t have to. I just know that I won’t be able to be there with you, and thought this might make it feel like I was?”

Zuko lunges for her, no longer soft and sweet and taking his time. He grabs her, pulling her down on top of him so their naked bodies are flush against one another. Katara vaguely sees her picture on the nightstand, safe and flat. When did Zuko put it down?

She grabs his shoulders, trying to push herself up so she can see his face. Zuko obliges, but his body follows hers and as soon as she leans up his body follows. He’s pushing up and into her covered core, covering her mouth with his taste and heat. The red, silk sheet is the only barrier between them. A soft, pink tongue slides into her mouth, flicking hers as Zuko moves with strength and power, devouring her.

Sitting in the lotus position, wrapped around Zuko, is one of Katara’s favorite positions.

“I love you so much,” Zuko gasps, pulling back an inch. His fingers run down her body, grasping and clutching and soothing. He traces over her feminine curves, his mouth kissing every square inch he can reach. “No one has ever treated me with such kindness and love before. I will proudly carry your photo with me.”

Katara knows that Zuko has a good relationship with Iroh, but having a loving uncle is not the same as two loving parents. She also knows that Lady Ursa is a decent mother. She has never raised her hand to her children or hurt them like Ozai, but one night Zuko had divulged to Katara that he wished his mother could stand up to his father. Maybe if she would have, Zuko wouldn’t have been pushed so hard as a kid or he wouldn’t have been such an angry teenager lusting after his father’s praise.

Katara’s body is tired, but she can still feel her want and need for Zuko through her haze. She wishes her love for him could fill the empty void he feels concerning his parents.

She vows to always try to make him this happy.

Katara directs his mouth towards her own again, meeting him full force as they continue to kiss, play, and tease. She works the silk sheets over Zuko’s hips and thighs and down towards his knees so she can feel his already hard cock pressing against her once more.

His desperate hands cover her skin, damp with sweat, and then slide down until he’s cupping her ass; pulling her against him in a tighter embrace. Their chests are smashed together, their breathing syncing, and air mingling.

“Is this okay?” Zuko asks while kissing her neck, jaw, and then lips. Katara can feel her hair sticking to her neck and back slightly and it is as if the air in the room has grown thicker. Every single inch of her skin is coming alive under his ministration.

She adjusts slightly, and they both breathe harshly as she lowers herself down onto his cock. He’s buried to the hilt as her legs wrap around his waist and squeeze.

“Katara,” he whispers against her neck, moving at an excruciatingly slow pace. They rock and grind together as her arms wrap around his body and they cling to one another. They could not possibly be closer physically or emotionally if they tried at that moment. “I need you.”

“You have me,” she promises.

“I need you every day, every hour, every minute…”

Katara squeezes her arms, wishing time would stop moving. 

She dips her head into his neck, tasting the salt on his skin as she whispers, “I love you, Zuko.”

After the round of sex, Zuko dotes on Katara even though he is the one with the early morning start. He cleans between her legs with a washcloth, gives her a tunic of his to wear because she likes the smell, and finally settles in behind her. 

That night they sleep so entangled around each other that Katara is surprised when she wakes up the next morning to find an empty spot beside her.

She sits up in alarm and scrambles to get a dress on. That’s how Uli finds her, a dress half tugged on with her hair in one part updo and the other a frayed mess.

Katara begs Uli to be quick so she doesn’t miss him. 

She remembers Zuko’s request, but she never actually promised him. How could he ask her not to see him off? 

So, Katara runs through the palace and if the servants or remaining guards disapprove then they keep their mouths shut. 

She spots Lady Ursa, Azula, and Iroh and she stills next to them.

“Of all the mornings to sleep in?” Azula whispers to her. “Did you really think today would be the best day?”

Katara doesn’t respond as her eyes search frantically for Zuko amongst the mass of men. 

“You didn’t miss him,” Azula finally sighs once she sees Katara won’t take the bait to banter. “He’s right over there talking to Jee.”

The moment she sees Zuko in his uniform his eyes look up to see her. He looks surprised for a brief second and for a moment Katara thinks he could potentially be mad at her, but then he’s smiling. It’s a soft smile, one she’s only seen when they are alone and both content. 

It takes all of two minutes before Zuko and Lu Ten are standing before their family.

Katara turns slightly away when Lu Ten and Iroh knock foreheads and the Fire Lord whispers words to his son. Zuko and Ursa share an embrace, and Katara misses the words his mother says. But she does hear Zuko mumble a response.

“I will, mother. I’ll see you soon.”

When Zuko stands before Azula Katara really tries not to make it obvious that she can hear what they’re saying. Should she walk away and give them space? If she should, no one says anything.

“Don’t be an idiot out there, dum dum,” Azula’s snide voice reprimands.

“Thanks, Azula,” Zuko spits.

Spirits, can’t they try to get along? 

But then Azula speaks once more; a little softer, “You know how to fight so don’t be stupid and die out there.”

Zuko’s retort is ready. Katara can sense it, but Azula’s backhanded compliment surprises them both.

And so once again, Zuko thanks his sister, but this time, there is no animosity.

“Thank you, Azula.”

Unlike her goodbye when Katara left with Shijai, Zuko does not hesitate and she’s already clinging to him the moment he touches her arm to get her attention.

“I thought I asked you to stay behind?” Zuko isn’t mad; almost sounding relieved.

“I could never promise that.” Her voice is muffled by the fact that Zuko’s lifting her off the ground in a bone crushing hug and her face is buried against his neck. “You have my gift?”

His uniform smells new; freshly made and untouched by the horrors of war and bloodshed.

She hopes this smell lasts a while and prays to Tui and La that Zuko won’t see any blood during his campaign.

“Of course I do. I would never forget that.”

“And you wanted to know a Fire Nation custom for war?” Zuko whispers. “A beautiful lady sends her companion off with a kiss for good luck.”

“I think I can manage that.”

The kiss is soft...safe...memorable. It ends all too soon when a horn blares and Zuko pulls back.

“Remember what we talked about last night,” he hurries to say. 

Azula rolls her eyes and uncharacteristically puts her arm around Katara’s shoulders. “Honestly, you two, you are acting like you’re never going to see one another again.”

Azula’s fear for her brother’s life is masked by an air of indifference. Her arrogance, confidence, and snarky attitude is one Katara is used to with other warriors from her tribe. It’s what she was used to with Jet when they were courting as well. It’s easy to act superior instead of admitting fear.

“I’ll keep your martyr of a girlfriend from turning herself over. Agni knows the palace would be so boring if she did.”

“And what about me?” Lu Ten comes to Zuko’s side. “Where is my kiss for a send off?”

Zuko rolls his eyes, the moment between Katara and him interrupted by his family.

“Come here,” Katara decides. She wraps her arms around her friend and pulls him close. “Be safe, Prince Lu Ten.”

She kisses the corner of his mouth and the prince chuckles at Zuko’s harsh breath from behind. Lu Ten’s hand goes up to the corner of his lips and he’s grinning like a child who has eaten their first chocolate tart.

“I will never wash my face again,” he declares brightly. 

“Great,” Zuko takes Katara’s hand and pulls her a few steps away from Lu Ten and Azula. “He’ll never stop talking about that kiss.”

“Remember Zuko,” Katara hesitates while ignoring Zuko’s grumbling; her voice wavering once more. “Our story doesn’t end like this. Not separated; not in a war. Understand?”

“I promise. Now kiss me one last time so I can rub it in Lu Ten’s face.”

A laugh bubbles up her throat, pushing through her tears, but Zuko’s mouth muffles the noise as they cling to one another until one last horn sounds in the distance.

* * *

“We can safely assume the four nations are sending troops now that we control the Gatu River. Ba Sing Se has been harder to penetrate the walls of than we expected, but we’re making slow progress. King Kuei definitely wasn’t expecting us since most of his Freedom Fighters were in the Fire Nation,” Azulon’s advisor reports.

“Tesai,” Azulon snaps. “Take your fleet of men and start heading South. It’s time to pay Chief Hakoda and his lovely wife a visit.”

Tesai smiles, but doesn’t say anything. This is usual on his part, however, Azulon knows that the combustion man has been waiting patiently for this moment. Ever since he had been imprisoned in an icy tundra he has wanted to wreak havoc on the people who have owned the land and prison.

Azulon does not miss the way Zhao’s grip tightens around his goblet of wine. “Speak, Zhao.” If it’s one thing Azulon hates, it’s when people are not blunt and beat around the bush. 

“I have Fire Nation naval experience. Forgive me, but Tesai does not. Why not send me with him with my own men?”

“You wanted to be on the extraction team for Princess Katara, did you not? You promised me that you were the man for the job to take Katara away from the safety of the palace. Are you not up to the challenge?”

“I am...your highness,” Zhao sputters. “Forgive me,” he bows his head. “I did not realize we were so close to the date of bringing Princess Katara home.”

Home…

Azulon likes the idea of that. As soon as his palace is built from sturdy rocks only found in the Earth Kingdom he will then have Katara and Rikir by his side. Rikir has assured him by blood oath that he can fulfill his bargain of putting many,  _ many _ brats in the girl’s womb. 

Azulon will have his army soon enough.

“Next report,” he orders gruffly, pulling himself out of his daydream.

“The scientist says his serum is nearly done.”

Now that Azulon has contacted the Mother of Faces, he does not think he’ll need the memory serum, however, it doesn’t hurt to have a back up plan. 

Having the spirit on his side cost him so little as well. 

He is already planning on having Katara breed as many times as possible, and he only has to give Mother of Faces the second born baby. That’s nothing in the grand scheme of things.

“Very well,” he dismisses, a cruel smile curling his mouth. “Next report,” he barks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So originally this chapter was three times as long, and I still WASN'T done writing it. So I decided to cut it off here and the next chapter will hopefully be done tomorrow night. :) 
> 
> Azulon is gearing up for something big folks!


	29. 1,000 Oceans

Week 1:

Katara does her best to honor Zuko’s wishes. She is more alert around the palace. She is always aware of who is in the room or close to the vicinity that she is occupying. She learns very quickly that Ozai seems to be everywhere, and if he isn’t around, then the concubine he likes to visit is close by.

On the fourth day of Zuko being gone, Katara finds herself in the library, writing a letter to Zuko so she will be prepared for when he writes to her first. Katara hears giggling or whispers, but she isn’t too sure since she thought she was the only one in the room. When she looks up the sounds has stopped. Feeling uneasy, she gathers her belongings and starts to make her way back to her private chambers that she shares with Zuko.

“Si, was there anyone else that entered the library after me?” She asks her guard as they walk at a quicker pace than normal to get back to her room.

“Just Chy, Princess. She’s uh...well, you know Prince Ozai’s…”

She won’t make him say it because she’s heard from Zuko about how Ozai likes to use the women at his disposal. Katara has also been told by Azula that the concubines are a good source for information.

“Thank you, Si.”

If that were the first time she saw Chy then Katara would not have thought twice about it. However, when she was in the public garden she also saw the woman who openly stared. 

After two occurrences of seeing the concubine and then running into Ozai more times in the last week than she did in the last several months, Katara stays in her room.

She knows exactly what Ozai is thinking and she will not allow him to manipulate her and Zuko’s feelings towards one another just so he can be related to the children they could produce.

Katara can’t stomach the idea that Ozai might think he could somehow control her children and manipulate them to be the perfect soldiers for world domination.

It’s just safer to stay in her bedroom than leave.

* * *

Week 2:

“Get up.”

Katara feels something prod her and the moment she realizes that she’s no longer dreaming about Zuko returning she instantly sits up. Katara reaches for the water on her side table with her bending.

“Stop with the dramatics.” Azula cuts through the air with her own blue fire and the water falls onto the bed and flooring. “Agni, it’s so dark in here. Open the curtains every once in a while.”

The blankets Katara has buried herself in are ripped from her body and she squeaks in protest as she scrambles to pull at least the thin, silk sheet up to her chest. 

It’s not as if she’s naked, but the thin nightdress doesn’t exactly hide her hardened nipples due to the brisk, morning air.

“Azula?” Katara mumbles, rubbings a hand down her face to try to bat her sleepiness away. “What are you doing here?”

“Get up,” the other girl commands once more. “Your servant is getting breakfast and then we’re going to spar.”

Katara huffs out a breath. “And if I don’t want to spar at this ungodly hour?”

“The sun has been up for two hours already. You’re lucky I didn’t come sooner. Now  _ move _ . No more sulking.”

Azula rips the silk sheet away and manages to grab Katara’s arm in the process. 

She could fight back. She’s seen Azula fight when they were attacked at the ball months ago, but Katara doesn’t see the point.

But something about Azula’s words has Katara stopping short. 

“Azula,” she asks with a teasing tone, “Are you actually worried about me?”

Katara knows that she has missed more family dinners than attended since Zuko’s departure. One reason being is he had asked her to avoid Ozai as much as possible, and whenever he is in the palace Katara knows she should not go to dinner with him. The other reason being is that she misses Zuko more when she spends time with Ursa and Iroh. 

Azula narrows her eyes, but doesn’t deny the accusation. Instead, she taps her foot impatiently and raises an eyebrow. “You either go take a bath right now and start getting ready or I will have to force you; something I don’t particularly find appealing.”

Katara can’t even imagine Azula helping her bathe.

“Or are you too heartbroken from my brother’s absence to even care about your appearance anymore?”

Katara frowns, her defenses going up as she crosses her arms. “Doesn’t it worry you that we haven’t heard anything? It’s nearly been three week! What if something happened and--”

“If something happened, like an ambush, one of the generals would have written Uncle. I’m sure the old coot would have told you if there was any news on Zuzu.”

“How can you be so casual about this?” Katara demands. “Zuko is your brother and we haven’t heard from him. What if they were ambushed? What if the weather turned bad? What if a platypus bear came and--”

“There’s no use worrying over something that hasn’t happened yet.”

Katara and Azula square off and all Katara wants to do is fight with the other princess. This is probably the most alive she’s felt in a long time since Zuko’s departure. And this fact angers her. She shouldn’t be standing in front of Azula and fighting; not when the dark haired princess has done nothing but tease and say cruel words at Zuko’s expense, but rather, she should be by Zuko’s side.

Katara’s words are harsh and unnecessary. “Of course, Azula. Why should Zuko and Lu Ten’s safety matter to you? With them out of the way you’re closer in line for the crown than ever before.”

Azula’s jaw ticks and her eyes narrow a fraction. Katara is surprised that she’s the firebender because Azula’s words are filled with icey contempt. “You know nothing about what I feel towards my brother and cousin. You are  _ not _ the only one who misses Zuko.”

Azula glares, but Katara notices a slight waver, and instantly guilt settles over her. 

“Azula, I--”

“Now get up and get ready. We are going to spar. Then we are going to have lunch in the garden with the other nobles because you haven’t shown your face in weeks. Then, it’s time you go out into the city and check up on your hospital.”

“It’s not my hospital. It’s the Fire--”

Azula shoots her a look that says she is equally annoyed and angered.

Katara sighs. “Do you really think it’s best that I go out into the city after the rioting a few weeks ago?”

“You’ll bring extra guards. But it’s important that you show your face to show them that you’re not intimidated and that you’re still willing to help. There are still people out there that believe in you.”

“Would you like to come with me?”

Katara doesn’t know how she wants Azula to answer, but there’s a small relief when Azula sniffs with superiority.

“As if I would be caught in the city with the  _ commoners _ when there’s no celebrations going on.”

After Azula throws Katara her sparring clothes from across the room, she heads for the door to depart. “I’m giving you fifteen minutes and if you’re not ready I’m dragging you kicking and screaming.”

It’s not worth Katara’s time to fight, however, she is surprised when Azula turns to look at her once more before leaving. 

“Katara, you would  _ know _ if something happened to Zuko.”

Katara wants to believe Azula, but lately she’s been doubting everything.

* * *

Week 3: 

“You seem to be in better moods, Princess Katara,” Iroh’s voice startles her and she nearly jumps out of her skin. Her hands are quick to draw to her waterskin that she has proceeded to wear every single day that Zuko has been gone; much to Uli’s displeasure that the waterskin clashes with the reds and golds she wears.

Iroh holds up his hands in a surrendering motion and Katara eases.

“Forgive me, Firelord,” she breathes, “I wasn’t expecting to see you in the gardens.”

Iroh smiles. “Should I even waste my breath on correcting the title you use for me?”

Katara feels her shoulders relax and a small blush coats her cheeks. “Forgive me...Uncle.”

She’s still not used to addressing this powerful leader by such an informal title, but everytime Iroh has heard her use anything but  _ Uncle _ he corrects her.

“Much better,” he hums happily. “May I?” He points to the spot next to Katara near the turtleduck pond. 

She’s surprised he wants to sit on the ground with her, but she doesn't turn him away. Her fingers carefully fold the letter in her hand and tuck the piece of paper away for now.

Iroh smiles at the gesture, already knowing who the letter is from.

“And how is my nephew?”

If possible, her cheeks flame brighter. “Zuko is as well as can be. He’s safe for now,” she adds as an afterthought. 

Katara resumes her position on the ground with her knees drawn up to her chest and her chin resting peacefully on the top. She watches the mother turtleduck bathe her children. They squawk loudly as they all splash around.

“Although you’ve heard from Prince Zuko, you still seem slightly troubled Princess. Care for a listening ear?”

If this was six months earlier Katara would not have believed that the Firelord would be offering his ear to listen to her feelings.

But a lot has changed since coming to the Fire Nation.

“I wouldn’t want to burden you with my problems; not when we have a war that is waging on throughout the Earth Kingdom.”

Spirits, Katara could nearly laugh at how absurd she sounds. 

She can’t stop the small laugh that bubbles up in her throat. It seems all the feelings she hasn’t allowed herself to think about start pouring out of her mouth. 

“I’m from the South Pole, hiding out in the Fire nation, the Southern Air Temple was obliterated because the Rebels most likely saw Aang as a potential threat to procreate with me due to some prophecy a fortune teller told me, and now instead of the war being close to the actual person the Rebels want, there are battles all over the Eastern Earth Kingdom. Not to mention, the man I love, and every single one of my friends, are now fighting instead of me.” She wipes the stray tear that leaks from her eye and she can only laugh some more as she tries to process everything that her life has become.

“I mean,” she gasps for breath and Katara doesn’t know when her laughs turned to cries, but she can’t stop. “I barely got out of bed the first week Zuko was gone. I was  _ wrecked _ with worry when Zuko left and I know I could stop this whole war from happening if he would just let me give myself up.”

She sobers, sucks in a breath, and blinks her eyes to clear them. “I could just give myself up and everyone would be safe, wouldn’t they? I mean, the prophecy doesn't say if I would fall pregnant right away if I did the ritual, and even if I did, being pregnant is basically nine or ten months. That’s plenty of time for the Four Nation Army to figure out a plan on how to stop the end of the world.”

“End of the world?” Iroh asks quizzically. “Who in the world told you such things, Katara?”

“It’s literally in the prophecy. From within, she’ll bring forth the end.”

A slow, secretive smile encompases Iroh’s face. “Pray tell, have you ever heard of the Secret Dragon Catacombs, Princess?”

“I’m sorry...Uncle. But the word ‘secret’ doesn’t really allow me to know what that place is.”

“If I was young again, and had a curious mind such as yourself, I would seek answers from the catacombs. In fact, I wish I had someone, when I was younger,” Iroh adds, with a pointed smile, “To tell me to go look in the catacombs for answers that will clarify my future for me.”

* * *

Week 4:

Katara does not follow Iroh’s advice and goes to the Secret Dragon Catacombs. 

Instead, she heads into town and checks in at the hospital like Azula suggested before.

She takes extra guards when she usually doesn’t take any in the city. Usually, her waterskin is enough protection.

But this time she is glad she has Rozi and Si and some of their trusted men at her sides.

The people are much quieter when they see her enter the market place.

Kids do not flock up to her sides, wanting to see cool water shapes float through the sky. Instead, their parents hold them back at arms length.

There’s weariness in everyone’s movements and Katara feels guilt and sadness because she believes it’s her fault.

They see her as a threat, and if not, then they see her as an odd specimen. No one knows how to act around her in the city.

Is she good? Is she evil? Is the prophecy even true?

Most people agree that it is. Why else is there a war being waged in her name?

Katara pretends not to hear the whispers, the critical words, and ignores the blatant glares. She’s never missed her friends so much. Aang would tell her to look on the bright side. Toph would send a boulder anyone’s way if she felt them looking at her wrong. Sokka would grab her hand and squeeze in support. Suki would undeniably have her back and never leave her side.

For once, she takes Azula’s advice. Katara does not let the citizens see how their harsh words and weary looks grate her. She soldiers on. Katara does not abandon people who need her and she promised Zuko while he was away that she would oversee the waterbenders who have come to help reform the Fire Nation hospitals.

That’s her job and she will not abandon the project.

And so she walks onto the hospital, offering kind smiles and looks towards the people who don’t know how to treat her anymore.

* * *

Week 5:

“So what, the people don’t love you? Get over it,” Azula’s voice is sharp and precise. 

“You definitely don’t hold back, do you.” It’s a comment that Katara murmurs, but Azula actually laughs.

It’s twisted and malicious sounding when the laugh comes from Azula. The sound is the complete opposite of Zuko’s raspy, honey glazed laugh. 

“You can’t please everyone,” Azula preaches as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world and Katara is just too dumb to realize it. “You can try, I suppose, but isn’t that exhausting? I find that it’s much easier to let people fear you and then they treat you with the respect you deserve.”

“I don’t want people to fear me. I want them to know and trust in the fact that I won’t hurt them!”

“Why?” Azula raises a perfectly manicured eyebrow as a servant continues to file her nails.

Katara sits alongside her, declining the spa treatment that Azula utilizes every week.

“Why what?”

Azula blows out a breath. “Why is it so important for people to like you?”

“Well, I…”

Katara sputters at the question. No one has ever asked her such a thing. 

Pleasing people, helping people, leading people….it has always come naturally to her. Whereas in her tribe Sokka had to learn to speak in front of others without stuttering and losing his train of thought, Katara reveled in the task of comforting and easing peoples’ worry. Her mother always told her that she had a gift to help people and that she shouldn’t hide it. And in helping people, the people always responded kindly to her. No matter where Katara has been, she has always tried to leave villages and cities better than when she first arrived. In doing so, the common citizens have always smiled at her and treated her with such an overwhelming kindness that is in such juxtaposition to how the Fire Nation is right now.

She has never been someone that they have had to fear.

“I think it’s fairly obvious, don’t you?” Azula plucks a grape from the offered bowl and snaps it into her mouth. “If you  _ need _ people to like you and treat you like a princess with smiles upon their dirty faces then demand for them to do so. If they don’t, have the royal guards pillage the city until they cooperate.” 

“Azula, you are out of--” Katara cannot finish her snarl of disapproval as Azula continues talking as if Katara doesn’t have  _ so many _ things to rebut against.

“But,” she continues loudly, “if you would like for people to like you once more, then just keep doing what you do and eventually, overtime, they will come to realize that this prophecy thing is not your fault and that they shouldn’t fear you. It’s as simple as asking yourself: are you so insecure that you demand kindness from people or will you let it happen naturally over time again, so trust can be built back up? If you force kindness, will the people truly ever actually like and follow you? Or will they whisper even harsher words behind your back?”

Something strikes Katara speechless. It’s the idea that the more Azula speaks, the more it’s sounding as if the other princess is talking about herself rather than Katara.

“Azula,” she hesitates, trying to overcome her surprise, “I’m sure people don’t whisper cruel things about you--”

“I wasn’t talking about me,” She snaps viciously, the servants painting her toenails trembling slightly. “And even if I was then I wouldn’t care because fear is better than them liking me. If they fear me they will never double cross me. I can put up with the whispers. I can put up with the stares. I can even handle the giggling and murmurs behind the noble women's hands because they know, as well as I know, that I can put them in their place any day and night.”

* * *

Week 6:

Katara still isn’t ready to go searching for answers that Iroh directed her towards. Instead, time passes slowly. Each day more monotomous than the last. It seems Azula and Katara have fallen into a routine. Sometimes Ty Lee joins them as well when Azula rips Katara out of bed at an ungodly hour to spar. 

Katara blames her next words on the fact that she’s still half asleep, sitting up in bed while Ty Lee shuffles through her closet. 

“Even Zuko lets me sleep longer before he wakes me for--”

“I  _ don’t _ need to know what my brother wakes you for,” Azula cuts her off, nodding her head to Ty Lee when Ty Lee holds up a light pink dress with a white lace pattern for the bodice. “That dress will do.”

Ty Lee giggles. “He’s not my brother. I want to know what Prince Zuko does.” She wiggles her eyebrows as Uli enters with a few other servants that were waiting to get Katara ready.

When Katara’s blush subsides from the slip of her tongue she realizes what Azula is wearing. “Are you in a dress? Are we not sparring today?”

Azula frowns. “Unfortunately we have the court ladies coming for brunch today. We do this monthly.”

“Oh,” It dawns on Katara as she remembers having brunch and tea with the older ladies and Lady Ursa every few weeks. However, Azula was never present when these brunches happened, but she doesn’t think too heavily upon it. “I’ll meet you in the dining hall then when I’m ready.”

“We don’t eat in the dining hall,” Ty Lee giggles again. “We eat in Azula’s antechamber. We are her personal guests.”

Which is how Katara finds herself that mid morning, surrounded by Ty Lee, Azula, and three other women around her age who like to gossip like no other. These are the daughters of the women that Lady Ursa dines with monthly, and for once, Katara is glad that her pseudo mother is not here to hear the gossip and talk between the females. 

“Tell me, Princess Katara,” Lady Ulasi speaks, a steely glint to her golden eyes. Katara prepares herself because she knows that out of the three guests, Ulasi is the least intimidated by Azula. That alone speaks volumes to Katara. “From what I’ve heard through the grapevine, you and Prince Zuko were so close to one another when he was home that people could rarely get you two alone. What is it like with him being gone?”

Azula had warned her about the gossip and how whatever she says could be spread throughout the city like a flame amongst dry hay.

“I find his letters he’s written help fill the void.”

Out of the corner of her eye she can see Azula smile behind her tea cup; subtle and nearly imperceivable to anyone else.

Lady Yku speaks up, thank the Spirits. “Oh, I’m so lucky to have heard from my Seezon recently. Tell me, Princess Katara, how many times has Prince Zuko written to you?”

“I’ve heard from him two times now.” Katara misses the way Ulasi smirks behind her small tea cake. “He’s positive they’re on track to be coming home soon; especially before the first snowfall.” She hopes this eases Yku’s anxiousness. 

Katara does not add that Zuko told her that the soldiers sent to the southern part of the river have recovered land and have either been sent home or deployed somewhere else. No less than two days after did Katara hear from her brother about his great accomplishment and how he and Suki are planning their next steps now that they secured the bottom half of the river again. Aang and Toph are located near the middle of the river, and she has yet to hear from, and Lu Ten and Zuko are near the north of the river where the most action has been reported.

“It’s been over a month and only two letters?” Ulasi asks, fake astonishment in her tone. “Surely you must be weary then.”

“Ulasi,” Lady Aima chuckles, “Just what are you implying?” The girl speaks as if she’s heard Ulasi stir trouble before; as if this group of friends is just used to Ulasi sticking her pointed nose in business where it doesn’t belong.

Katara grips her teacup tighter.

A hand is laid on her thigh and she glances to Ty Lee on her right. It’s a friendly warning when Ty Lee looks at the liquid that is no longer steaming and Katara has to bend the ice to melt without anyone noticing.

Ulasi gives a fake, airy laugh. “Nothing too scandalous, sweet Aima. At least nothing too scandalous for Katara’s standards.”

_ Wait...what? _

“I’m sure my future sister-in-law doesn’t know what you quite mean. In fact, I’m certain I don’t know what you mean either,” Azula’s smooth, cool voice practically floats across the table.

If they were talking about more pleasant things then Katara might have been touched that Azula called her her future sister-in-law.

Anyone else would have blushed, but Ulasi takes a small sip of oolong tea.

“I mean, it’s no secret that Katara has been intimate with Prince Zuko. Am I right?” She answers Azula but is looking at Katara. 

Katara wishes she could stop the blush from heating her cheeks because that is all the answer she needs to give Ulasi.

“Maids talk. Not just in the palace,” Ulasi continues. “In fact, it’s no secret that they have been very intimate in many different ways.” Ulasi’s eyes glance at the ‘Z’ etched into Katara’s wrist. She’s never wanted to hide it before, but under Ulasi’s narrow slits she wishes she had time to wear Zuko’s bracelet over it. 

“Oh yes,” Lady Yku squeals, cutting off Ulasi. “My maid had told me quite the fairy tale. How you and Prince Zuko started off hating one another, fighting nearly every week, and then ever since you were attacked in the city he won your heart over. Tell us, Princess Katara, was Mai exaggerating when she said that Prince Zuko has a... _ healthy appetite _ ?”

Katara chokes on the bite of the small kale cookie she took.

Kill her now.

“I....uh...um…”

“Look at that blush,” Ulasi can practically sneer just as good as Azula. “Yku, I don’t think Katara is ready or mature enough to answer such a question. Or maybe,” she trails off for a longer sip of tea. “...the rumors are all false and Prince Zuko has a different preference…?”

Whether she means that Zuko finds pleasure in concubines or in another gender does not matter to Katara as she rises to the bait. She can almost hear Azula warning her to bring down her temper.

“I may not know what Lady Mai told you,” Katara’s usual calm and bright tone has disappeared and has been replaced by an icy demeanor as she protects the one she loves. “In fact, I’m sure whatever she did say had been exaggerated since I know for a fact that she and Zuko had never had intercourse before.”

“Or so he says. Men do lie,” Ulasi mumbles to Aima on her left. “Always remember that, Aima.”

Katara ignores and continues.

“But I will say one thing and then I’ll be done talking about it. When Zuko and I are together,” she lowers her voice as if it’s a secret. This draws Aima and Yku into her story further with anticipation. “He  _ always _ makes sure to put my needs first, and more times than not, he is so insatiable that I am left feeling completely sated and exhausted because he definitely knows how to treat me right. And by the time I’m ready for another round, Zuko is already bringing me to even more pleasure than I thought possible.” 

She can afford to share information like this at the expense of her heated cheeks if it means she puts Ulasi’s insinuations to rest. Katara also knows that this is how court works. It will not bode well for Zuko to have untrue rumors about him circulating, but rather, if Katara can confirm just how ‘ _ manly’ _ he is to the other girls and Ladies then within time the men of court will also hear of Zuko’s appetite and respect him more for being able to lay with a woman so often.

The more she thinks of it the more Katara knows that it’s barbaric. Zuko shouldn’t need to ever defend his sexual endeavors, but the Nation is deeply rooted with old traditions and thinking.

“I am quite positive that if I allowed Zuko to have his way then we would never leave the room...or I would be covered head to toe in his love bites.”

Aima and Yku are both blushing furiously when Katara is done speaking with satisfaction, although Yku looks ready to jump and squeal in delight at hearing this information to add to her  _ fairy tale _ collection. Ulasi, on the other hand, turns her nose up, but has the decency to shut her mouth...until…

“I meant to ask, before Yku interrupted, aren’t you just afraid the camp whores might be filling your spot in Prince Zuko’s bed?”

Ty Lee nearly gasps next to Katara as Katara does her best to keep her fake, pleasant smile on her face. She knows the corner of her mouth twitches, but she digs her fingers into her upper thigh to refrain herself from freezing Ulasi to her chair.

“You’ve seen my blood oath on my wrist; Zuko has the same but with my initial.” Katara ignores Yku’s dreamy sigh. “Surely you were taught in your schooling what might happen if the blood oath is disrespected.” Katara elaborates when Aima looks confused. 

Aima is the youngest after all--only the age of fifteen.

“If a blood oath is threatened or broken we believe the spirits that were sworn upon will bring chaos to our world, but not just that, I would also feel the oath being broken upon my wrist. Stories go, my wrist will heat and blister and pucker where I have Zuko’s initial if he so much as acts upon breaking his oath.”

It is rare to hear of blood oaths and so they only have the stories of older men and women from history books to learn what might happen when an oath is broken. 

“I have complete faith that Zuko will always love me and I him. We might be apart for eight weeks, and it hasn’t been easy so far, but what’s three more weeks in the grand scheme of things?”

“I think Princess Katara has done a fine job at ending our discussion of my brother, don’t you think girls?” Azula cuts in before Yku changes the topic to the End of Harvest Ball that will be taking place in a few weeks.

Luckily for Katara, the girls are only there for another hour and she has avoided having to talk to Ulasi directly during that time. When the three Ladies leave, Katara slumps in her chair as Ty Lee giggles and lays a comforting hand on her arm.

“We should have warned you that Ulasi can be like that. She’s not always so forward, but…” Ty Lee trails off with a one arm shrug.

“But she’s always had a thing for Zuzu. When it became obvious Mai wasn’t going to come back and date him she thought that she would be the next eligible suitor for him. After all, her father has been trying to talk my father into an arranged marriage between them.”

The color drains from Katara’s face.

This is news to her. Is this news to Zuko if Azula and Ty Lee know about it? Or do they only know about it because they eat with Ulasi every month?

“Azula!” Ty Lee admonishes. “You’re scaring Katara. She looks like she’s going to faint.”

“My father would never let Zuko marry Ulasi. Her family may be part of the noble class, but everyone knows that her father owes money to nearly anyone important. He has a problem with rolling the die.” Azula smirks. “Taking her as a concubine, however…”

“Azula!” Ty Lee chides.

Katara thinks she’s going to be sick.

“Relax,” Azula sniffs. “It was a joke. Zuzu’s love for you is nauseating.”

“I think you two are cute,” Ty Lee adds.

* * *

Week 7:

Katara races through the gardens, past the bushes, and finds the latch in the gate. The soldiers posted there do not stop her, but they do give Rozi and Si quizzical looks as they stride twice as long to keep up with her. She’s nearly bursting at the seams and she doesn’t know if it’s from anger, curiosity, or elation. 

Once she’s through the gate, she is still on Palace grounds, but there are no walls protecting her. Rozi and Si stick extra close to her and if they have to jog to keep up with her running then so be it.

She’ll make it up to them somehow.

She rushes past the small, but modest houses that host dignitaries from all around the world when they visit, but there’s one building she’s looking for in specific.

Locating the only house that has one guard posted on the outside, Katara nearly flings herself at the front door and pounds ruthlessly.

“Aunt Mu! Aunt Mu! I know you’re in there!”

She needs answers.

She deserves answers once and for all.

Katara is tired of being told one thing, thinking another, and then led around the dirty Dragon Catacombs that had seen better days. When she first entered the catacombs she was sure Rozi and Si accidentally led her astray because there was no way that Iroh intended her to find a room in such disarray.

Katara is panting, perspiration coating her forehead, and she could really go for a glass of water, but first, she needs this fortune teller.

She waits all of three seconds, before she huffs out exasperatedly, and stomps her foot. 

“Open the damn door!” She screams, her fists shaking so badly.

“Should we stop her?” Katara vaguely hears Rozi ask Si from behind.

Her guards do not need to intervene because right when Katara is about to water whip the door open, Aunt Mu appears as calm as ever.

Her small smirk that only softens into a smile and her dark eyes land on Katara are the only indications that give away that Mu already knows why Katara is screaming on her doorstep.

“How could you not tell me?!” Katara demands, doing her best to sound authoritative, but it’s never been her style to demand things from people when it doesn’t serve the greater good.

“So you finally listened to the Firelord.” Aunt Mu opens her door wider. “I was wondering when I would see you next, but then again, I’m a seer and can see the future so I didn’t have to wonder long.”

For some reason, any mention of fortunes and seers has Katara’s blood boiling even more.

It’s just a reminder that Mu and probably Wu knew from the start and didn’t tell her.

If Katara would have known, her worries and struggles wouldn’t have been such a big burden. She would never have been afraid of herself. She would have never thought of herself as a monster.

Mu reaches out to touch her shoulder, but Katara shrugs out of her hold.

“Come child,” Mu soothes. “I think we should talk over a nice cup of tea.”

“I don’t want tea,” she sounds like a petulant child. “I want answers.”

“And I want tea,” Mu says slowly. “We will both get what we want. Come now.” Mu narrows her eyes the moment Katara steps through the threshold and Si makes a move to follow. “You two can stay out here.”

Rozi and Si both look to Katara and she sighs. If Mu doesn’t want them in her guest house then Katara must abide by her rules if she wants answers. 

Subtly, Katara nods her head behind Mu’s body. Rozi and Si relax slightly, but she can still see their apprehension.

“Relax,” she chides the guards. “It’s not like I’m going to poison her.”

Katara doesn’t think this statement helps her guards relax in the slightest, but she’s led to a sitting room regardless. There’s already two tea cups set up with a steaming pot ready to be poured. Small refreshments are also laid out on the platter and Katara recognizes the raspberry mooncakes.

“You knew I was coming,” she states as she takes an unladylike seat, slumping slightly as the fatigue of her research finally catches up to her.

“I had a dream last night that you would and now here you are.” Mu starts to pour and Katara accepts the ginger tea. “Now, tell me what you know.”

Huffing, Katara sits up. She’s more gruff than she would ever like to admit, but it would definitely make Zuko proud as a scowl is permanently on her face.

“The Avatar disappeared over a thousand years ago. He’s basically a myth by now. The world became unbalanced and so to create a new balance O Escolhido was created. She and her partner were destined to have the most powerful benders in the world: our world and the Spirit World. _From within, she’ll bring forth the end..._ the end of chaos,” Katara ticks off on her fingers. “The end of destruction, fighting, war, famine, abuse of power...basically any hardship you can think of and balance will be restored and maintained. However,” she continues recounting what she learned; stating the facts as if reading off of a mental list. “Once people heard what she could do, they became greedy and tried taking her away from her husband. Others wanted to _breed_ her.” 

Katara can’t stop the shudder that courses through her body. She definitely does not like that word. She is not a hippo-cow, a rhino, or eel hound. She is not something to be bred. She is a person!

“So the ritual was created to protect whoever the next Escolhido was, but it wasn’t for another two hundred years before the next one was born. It’s rare and the chosen one is only born when a threat has been detected and the spirits think the balance is in danger.”

Katara sighs, surprised by the fact that she can feel wetness on her cheek. The exhaustion and the fact that everything she once thought she knew is completely unraveled is slightly unnerving and overwhelming. 

“I’m not a threat. My future children will not be monsters. I’m not...evil.”

Mu grabs her hand, holds her tight within her cold, wrinkled skin and Katara is reminded vaguely of her Gran Gran who has passed. 

“No, child,” she whispers. “You are not evil.”

“Then why does  _ everyone _ think my children will be monsters? Why did Wu? Why did I think that?”

“Did Wu ever tell you that bringing forth the end was a bad thing?”

“Well...no.”

“My guess is, ever since men have found out that there was a chance their seed could help create the most powerful benders in history, then power and greed overtook them. Before the ritual was created, the first chosen one was used over and over again; taken against her will. People saw this as a bad thing. Tell me, did you read about her story?”

Katara licks her dry lips and for once she wishes she could have been alive a thousand years ago. She would have helped Rai.

“After she was taken from her husband, she was forced to procreate over and over again until she couldn’t. Until she...died. It was as if all her life force was sucked out of her. After fifty kids in such a short amount of time….” Katara can’t even imagine baring anyone else’s child besides Zuko’s and this poor woman was taken, ripped away from her home, to give birth fifty times. She takes a stuttering breath. “She never was able to truly recover between pregnancies and she died in childbirth of the fifty-first kid. That’s when the spirits created the ritual.”

“That’s also when the chosen one received such a bad name. Do you think those vile, filthy men allowed Rai to see or even hold her babies? No. They were torn away from her and forced to become monsters.”

“That’s what the Rebels will do, won’t they? If they ever succeed in catching me, forcing me to do the ritual...If I fall pregnant, they won’t let me see my child. That’s how my children will become abominations, right?”

_ Luckily, _ Katara sneers in her head,  _ I will never do the ritual for the Rebels. _

“Unfortunately, if I were to guess, then yes. That’s what I would imagine would happen. But your prince on the other hand…” Mu smiles while taking a sip of her tea. “Something tells me that Prince Zuko is nothing like the Rebels.”

“He’s not,” Katara is fierce when she talks about Zuko. 

“Which means if you were to fall pregnant by Prince Zuko, would he not be willing to allow you to raise your child?”

“Of course he would!”

“Then with your love and his love combined I don’t see why you can’t have children.”

Mu says it so simply, but what will the four nations say if she presents her findings to the council? What will Zuko say? Will he even want children? Will they be permitted to? Do they even need permission if they can prove their children won’t be any more evil than a common person’s child?

“I still don’t see why you couldn’t tell me this sooner,” Katara mumbles.

“Some things are better when you learn them yourself.”

* * *

Week 8:

Katara gladly accepts the flute of champagne as the server makes his way around the room. She thanks him with a kind smile, looks away from his blush to save his face, and takes a delicate sip. When her eye catches an admiral’s son’s eye, she pointedly looks away and pretends to take another sip to seem busy.

That unfortunately does not stop the young man from moving towards her, and no matter how many times Katara walks around the room, she cannot avoid him forever.

Luckily, before he can catch up to her once more, Ty Lee is gasping and squealing in delight.

“Your dress is ah-mazing, Katara,” She gushes quite loudly; earning a few reproachful looks before the people notice who Ty Lee is speaking too. Once she catches their eye, the nobles have the decency to smile kindly, albeit a little tightly, and look away at the improper commotion.

“Thank you Ty Lee. Your dress is very pretty, as well.”

“And those gloves!” Ty Lee yanks Katara’s free arm out to examine the elbow length, silver and sparkly gloves that match her dress.

Amare has truly outdone herself this time. 

She managed to squeeze Katara into a strapless Princess dress that is silver in the bodice, her breasts being squeezed and pushed up, while over her waist and hips the dress fades from silver to midnight blue. It makes Katara think of the nighttime sky. And when she moves, the sparkles covering the dress come to life.

“Azula, look at these gloves!” 

Azula is dressed modestly in a red dress, silky and deadly looking to match her personality.

“Yes, yes, Lee,” Azula says, but Katara frowns when Azula’s eyes don’t leave the room as the other princess scans over the attendees.

“I can’t believe this will be the last ball of the season. Winter time is always a drag,” Ty Lee pouts to make conversation.

But it isn’t until he is standing in front of the three women that Katara notices who Azula was scanning the room for.

“Evening,” Jet drawls. “Princess Katara, would you care to dance? I know how much you love to move.”

Out of everyone from her friend group, no one has returned yet. No one, but Jet.  _ Of course he had to return first _ , Katara thought bitterly the moment she saw him earlier that morning.

She knows that Sokka’s fleet was heading north to join Zuko’s once they securced the bottom of the Gatu, but she doesn't know if they did that or when that happened. She also knows that after the first snowfall, Sokka planned on leaving with Suki and traveling down to the South Pole to visit their parents before coming back to the Fire Nation in a few months time. 

The first snowfall happened over the previous three days. Katara couldn’t keep the smile off of her face when Iroh read her that newsletter.

Aang and Toph are also coming back to the Fire Nation, but they have yet to arrive. The blind earth bender made it clear she did not wish to see her parents yet and Aang has expressed that heading back to the Southern Air Temple is still too painful. Katara knows it is nice of Iroh to extend hospitalities to Aang during this time.

And of course there is Zuko and Lu Ten. She received his last letter the day before expressing how he can’t wait to be back in the Fire Nation. 

How he has missed waking up next to her.

How he has missed watching her waterbend or missed finding her in the library and surprising her with her favorite dessert.

Zuko has missed sleeping in his own bed; Katara tucked into his side.

He’s missed her heart, her mind, her body and he can’t wait to be reacquainted with her.

He hopes he can have at least one full week of non-interruptions with Katara alone. He even went as far as to make a joke that he might have to kidnap her away to Ember Island to get his alone time with her.

She definitely will not mind if he whisks her away for a mini vacation.

“No thank you,” Katara sniffs, but the small frown on Azula’s face has Katara bristling. Does the other princess look disappointed?

“Not even for old times sake?” Jet offers.

“I believe my future daughter-in-law already declined.”

The haunty voice of Ozai makes Katara’s blood freeze.

If Jet is intimidated then he doesn’t show it. Katara, she can just feel it on her face, has a hard time keeping herself looking impassive even.

“I’m...I need...uh air.” 

Her words are not elegant. They are not strong. They barely feel like they came from her mouth when she is used to being confident and self assured. 

“Allow me to accompany you, Princess,” Ozai smiles down at her and for a brief moment she wonders if this is how Zuko will look in the future. When they are both in their mid thirties will Zuko have long hair, facial hair, and stand over six feet tall? “I insist.”

Ozai is looping her hand through his arm before Katara can think of a suitable response and leading her through the double doors to the balcony. Only a few people are standing outside due to the brisk air that citizens are not used to in the Fire Nation. 

There are stone steps leading down to the public garden and Katara is doing everything in her power to make it down those steps by Ozai’s side without tripping.

“So tell me, Princess,” Ozai’s voice is smooth and deep. “How is my son doing? Is he planning on returning this week?”

She wants to snap and tell him off. She wants to unleash all of her emotions that are overcoming her in that moment. Her confusion on how he could hurt Zuko so much. Her anger that this man put his children against each other for his affection. She realizes that she wants to burn and shame Ozai like he did to Zuko.

Instead, she follows her mother’s advice.  _ If you don’t have anything nice to say then don’t say anything at all. _

“The silent treatment,” Ozai hums as the brisk breeze flows through Katara’s curls that have been pulled back into a simple bun. She does have some curls framing her face though and they tickle her cheeks. “I suppose that means Zuko has told you everything?”

“He’s told me enough,” she sniffs, aware of the prying eyes on their forms from above on the balcony. It’s not everyday someone gets to walk alongside a Fire Nation Prince in the gardens; especially if he’s married.

“And you still love him.” It’s not a question. It’s a statement; muchlike how Zuko used to speak to her when she first arrived in the nation. 

She hums in response. “Are you really so surprised that someone could love your son?”

“Honestly? Yes.” 

She should have been prepared for Ozai’s answer. After all, he  _ burned _ his son’s face! But the answer, so honest and forward still has Katara balking in response.

Ozai finds her reaction amusing as he chuckles lightly and her skin crawls realizing that she’s heard that small, raspy laugh before. Zuko did not just get his looks from Ozai either it seems.

“I know that’s not what a father should say, but do you think my family has succeeded so well at ruling the Fire Nation for the past few centuries because they were meek and shy?”

“I suppose not.”

They come to a stone bench in the middle of the garden and Ozai motions for her to sit. Katara does so, never turning her back on the man that sits at a respectful distance from her.

“But something has changed in my son over the last few months,” Ozai continues as if there was never a break with silence. “He’s...different. More confident--that’s for sure. He’s stronger, opinionated, shows potential to be a strong leader--”

“I know who Zuko is,” she snaps, her fingers curling at the sides of her dress. “I’ve known all along; which is more than I can say for you.”

Ozai ignores Katara and smiles, looking forward and into the distance. “He can be more, don’t you think?”

“I don’t,” Katara licks her suddenly dry lips. “I don’t, uh...know what you’re talking about.”

Again with that chuckle. Katara looks around to see if there are any guards nearby. Where did Si or Rozi go?

“You know precisely what I’m talking about, Princess Katara.” His golden eyes look at her and she can feel the color drain from her face. “My nephew is an idiot.”

“Lu Ten isn’t,” she protests because she knows for a fact that he is not dumb. 

Carefree sometimes? Sure. 

Likes to have fun? Definitely. 

Stupid? Never.

“There are no other people around, Princess. We can speak freely,” Ozai reminds her as if she didn’t notice that they are indeed alone. “Lu Ten will run this great nation into the ground--that is if my dear brother hasn’t done so already. The Fire Nation needs someone strong, determined, fierce--”

“Fire Lord Iroh and Prince Lu Ten are all those things,” she interjects; a cold sweat breaking out across her neck. 

Ozai sneers, his thin lips curling cruelly, “You may believe so, and I could be wrong. My brother and nephew might be stronger than I give them credit for, but...there is always someone better.”

“And you think Zuko is?”

“And you don’t?”

They challenge one another and Katara stands because even sitting three feet away is still not enough space between her and Ozai. 

Her hesitation--moment of weakness--is fuel to Ozai. He knows that he has her cornered. She cannot say ‘no’ to Ozai because that would be her admitting that Lu Ten and consequentially Iroh are not fit to rule. However, she cannot say ‘yes’ to Ozai either because deep down she knows that  _ if _ Zuko were ever put in the position to rule as Fire Lord that he would do the honorable thing and be a magnificent leader. 

Katara does not have a chance to answer Ozai as the ground shakes like an avalanche beneath their feet. The Prince jumps to his feet and Katara instinctively takes a step back; away from his grasp, but by Ozai’s startled expression and apprehension something in Katara’s gut tells her that this is not Ozai attacking.

Can’t this place have one dance where nothing eventful happens?

“Go back inside, Katara,” Ozai commands, ushering her forward towards the stone steps.

But the ground keeps rumbling and before they can make it back to the only exit, six men are sprouting from the ground, wearing black tunics and forgoing their demon masks. She supposes that now battles have begun, there is no need for the Rebels to hide their faces anymore.

Four men don’t have weapons on them, but their green and gold eyes indicate that they are most likely earth and fire benders. The other two have blue and grey eyes with weapons ready to slice through any human. 

Katara glances at the night sky and sucks in a breath. She’s not at her strongest. In fact, she’s at her weakest. They just had a new moon and she cannot see her source of power that night.

However, she’s not weak. She can fight.

Ozai must know what she’s thinking, however, as he snarls. “Get inside. I’ll hold them off.”

He doesn’t give her a chance as the first bender sends a boulder their way. Before Katara can even yank her dress up to reach her waterskin attached dreadfully tight to her upper thigh--hidden underneath layers of dress--Ozai is deflecting. Flames, fierce and hot, shoot from his hands, straight forward and create a wall of fire. It’s like a gauntlet as he barks at her.

“Go! Now! Find your guards!”

Katara picks her dress up and runs down the path cleared for her. She makes it to the stairs and before she can get further, the flames disappear behind her and she sees Ozai blocking a fire whip before he goes on the offensive.

Dodging a rock thrown towards her, Katara yelps out of her shock and unsureness, and bolts up the stairs as fast as her dress allows. She freezes in sight, however, as the ballroom is no better than the garden below.

The grand room is littered with gore, weapons, and destruction once more. Red, white, and gold are the colors of what was once an elegant ball. The air which used to be filled with fireflakes and spicy peppers is now a barrage of sounds of explosions, war cries and the screams of the wounded. It seems hell has finally descended upon them.

“Come with me, Princess,” a muscular body is pushing her, ushering her away from the carnage and if she allowed herself time to process what is happening, then she would wonder why no one is attacking them.

But she can’t think because her mind is still frozen on the wife crying over her husband’s body in the middle of the dance floor.

“Faster, Princess Katara,” the male scolds. Large hands wrap around her bare shoulders, the unknown male’s body hunching over hers as to protect her from fallen debris, but her body instinctively starts to protest. 

She needs to stay and fight!

“No,” she resists. “Stop!”

“Agni,” Zhao hisses, whirling around and grabbing both of her wrists in a vice like grip. Tears spring to her eyes as he towers over her and squeezes tighter. “Listen to someone for once and get your ass moving out this door or so help me Agni I’ll--”

“You’ll what?” She snarls. “I can stay and fight.”

“Is that what Zuko would want?” Zhao growls lowly in her face, stepping marginally closer and she can smell the mulled wine on his lips. “You think he wants to come home in a few days and find his beloved kidnapped by the Rebels? It’ll  _ destroy _ him that he wasn’t here to save you.”

“I don’t need saving,” she spits with less anger than she wants to admit.

Zhao tugs and she follows.

“Let me just get you down to the bunkers. You’ll be safer there. I think there are even injured women and children you can attend to.”

She can help the injured. 

Katara won’t be totally useless.

But the moment Zhao takes a right and not a left towards the staircase that leads down below, Katara is resisting his grip once more.

“Stop, this is the wrong way!”

He pulls harsher, cursing under his breath.

“Zhao, this is the wrong way! Stop!” She tugs and tugs until one of her hands slips from his sweating grip, and finally, the moment she tries to conjure water to pull from his grasp, he spins around and shoves her against the wall... _ hard _ .

Katara’s head thumps back and for a moment she sees stars.

Before she gets her barings back, Zhao has her wrists captured above her head, and he’s slapping restraints on her. 

“No,” she twists and turns and screams but the explosions coming from the ballroom drown her out. “Stop! Let go!”

Her dress is heavy and not ideal for combat, but somehow through the struggle and the puffiness of her ball gown, Zhao jams a knee forward so he can contain her pathetic attempt at successfully kicking him. 

He keeps his knee in place, holding her hips steady against the wall, the cuffs around her wrist starting to heat under Zhao’s flames, and she glares up into her attacker’s face.

For a brief second she recognizes his eyes.

“You were in the North! You burned me!”

“Yes,” he sneers. “Believe me, if I would have known you could heal yourself so well I would have done more than burn you. I would have ripped you in two with my cock between your legs you bitch!”

She doesn’t think as she launches a glob of spit towards Zhao’s face. He doesn’t retaliate other than speaking to her, murmuring in her ear as his body weight pushes against her.

“When  _ he’s _ done with you I’ll get my revenge, you Water Tribe whore. I’ve seen the marks on your body, heard the whispers throughout the palace grounds...you like it rough. I’ll have you begging and screaming for my cock soon enough.”

“I’d rather die than let you touch me. I will never go with you willingly!”

“Commander Zhao!” 

Four men in black tunics hurry down the hall. “The eel-hounds are ready, sir. We should depart while everyone is still busy.”

“Azula…” Katara whispers in horror as the other princess has chi blockers on her wrist, being forced to follow the men. The other princess looks vastly different compared to how she normally is, but then again, Katara has had her chi blocked before too and it’s not a pleasant experience if you’re not used to it or prepared.

“Very well,” Zhao nods as he lowers Katara’s arms in front of her and she nearly screams in protest as her arms are locked in such an unusual position. The chains around her wrists are tight, biting into her skin through her gloves and probably making red, raw marks. She can’t move to bend and her future is looking bleaker and bleaker by the second.

“So you’d rather die, princess?” Katara feels like she can’t breathe as a knife is held to Azula’s throat, rough hands circling her body as she struggles against the restraints. “I can’t let that happen,” Zhao grins. “But do you think Princess Azula shares the same sentiments as you? Do you think she’d prefer to die?”

They’re going to kill her. When Katara looks at Azula the other girl shakes her head, her teeth clenched tightly shut, but she speaks nonetheless.

“Don’t be stupid, Katara,” Azula hisses.

She can’t let them kill Zuko’s only sibling. 

“Make your deal,” Katara snarls.

Zhao grins, eyeing her up as if she’s on display to be gawked at. “It’s a pretty straight forward deal. You come with us willingly, don’t make such a fuss, and Princess Azula lives. Easy. It doesn’t have to get bloodier than this. Look around Princess Katara, open your ears. You can stop this destruction by just coming with us. The sooner we leave; the safer people will be.”

“ _ Do not _ accept, Katara,” Azula spits.

Katara swallows and a plethora of emotions settle in the pit of her stomach. She wants to laugh at how crazy this situation is. Everyone has done so much for her safety and yet she is still being captured. She was so close to seeing Zuko one last time and now he’s on his way home to her and she won’t be there to greet him.

Katara looks at Azula, knowing that Zhao can hear her. 

“Tell Zuko that I love him.”

“Dammit, Katara--”

Azula’s temple is hit with the hilt of a sword and Katara watches as the girl is dropped to the floor as if she were a bag of potatoes. 

“Let’s go,” Zhao grabs her upper arm and Katara tries to yank out of his grasp to walk with some sort of dignity, but the commander tightens his hold. He stares down at Azula’s body, her eyes drifting open and shut; fighting to stay conscious. Zhao snarls something in old Fire Nation tongue that Katara isn’t too sure about, but she thinks one of the words translates to ‘power’. 

“The King has been waiting to meet you,” Zhao leers as he pulls her along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am curious to know what you guys think after this chapter :)


	30. Brave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next few chapters we are getting into some pretty heavy stuff with Katara--heavier than usual that is. 
> 
> By now, after reading this far, you're probably used to hearing Zhao and how he speaks about and to her. That's in this chapter. However, the last scene may be a trigger for some. There is no rape, but Katara definitely does not give consent.

Night turns into day and although they are entering the winter season, the sun still beats down upon Katara and causes a thin layer of sweat to cling to her body. It doesn’t help that she’s still in her ballgown and the material is burning her calves from chafing. The dress is so puffy and bunched up around her waist that she’s having a hard time balancing.

They’ve been riding for hours upon hours and Katara cannot stop her head from falling back due to lack of sleep, but the moment she hears a chuckle near her ear, she snaps forward--not much because she’s still chained like an animal--but anything to keep her body weight off of Zhao’s chest.

They travel until the eel hounds can’t travel any further and need a rest. 

The small group stops near a river and Katara is led to a boulder, forced to sit down as a man puts ankle chains around her bare feet, and is offered a canteen of lukewarm water.

She needs her hands free.

“I can do it myself,” she hisses; although the fatigue of not sleeping and worry of the events that are happening weigh her down greatly.

“Not with your hands bound,  _ waterbender _ . If you would just take the bending suppressants then we wouldn’t have to chain your hands like an animal waiting to slaughter,” the man scolds. “Now drink or else I’ll be forced to call Zhao over here and he’ll make you; even if we have to hold you down and force your mouth open.”

Katara sniffs and hesitates. The man kneels so they are eye level. “If he has to force your mouth open you can believe that he’ll find something less pleasant to shove down your throat.” The implication is there and so Katara opens her mouth reluctantly. 

After all, she can’t escape if she’s dehydrated and near death. 

When the man leaves her she can hear the five men talking and laughing. She can feel their stares; some heated with blatant wanton desire--she’s glad that Zhao doesn’t allow those men near her--and some filled with disgust. 

Katara would rather be with the ones who are disgusted by her than the looks that Zhao sends her.

She swears she can still feel his chest against her back from when they were on the eel hound.

After a small break, bread and cheeses being passed around, Katara feels her stomach rumble.

They had offered her no food.

Maybe they’re hoping she’ll ask for it? Maybe they want to starve her until her breaking point? Maybe they think if she’s weak enough she’ll start to listen to them and won't be such a threat?

But she won’t ever beg. She won’t ever ask them for anything.

“Stand up,” Zhao’s harsh voice demands.

Katara raises her chin, tilts her head back, and glares up at the ex-commander. 

“And if I don’t?”

His large hand grabs her upper arm, nearly fitting around her bicep fully, and yanks her. She stumbles due to the chains on her ankles, but rights herself quickly.

“You know,” Zhao pulls her closer and his body presses against hers as much as possible with her dress puffing out. “I really hope once Rikir is done with you that he doesn’t break you so much that you lose that dirty mouth of yours. I want a chance at taming you too.”

“You’re a horrible, despicable man, Zhao,” she spits with venom; her words full of contempt and anger. “How could you do this to your nation? To Fire Lord Iroh? To Ozai? I thought you two were friends.”

Zhao’s teeth gleam dangerously. “Ozai and I were friends; that is until his fucking son burned my neck! Now hold still!”

Katara flinches back as she sees the knife he withdraws from his side. It’s small and sharp which has her heart racing.

When he makes a move to cut the side of her ribcage, she jumps back; her chains rattling and protesting their use.

“What are you doing?” She shrieks. 

“We have at least a weeks ride ahead of us and your dress will make it impossible to keep traveling the way we are. Now  _ hold still _ ,” he warns. Zhao jerks his chin once and before Katara can react, two men are behind her, holding her arms and keeping her still as she tries to twist and turn.

Zhao makes one cut along her dress, from top to bottom and then rips with his hands. 

He pulls the material off of her and she’s left in her strapless chemise. It’s ivory and slightly loose on her otherwise naked body; it’s very similar to her nightgowns when she used to stay in the Earth Kingdom. Her cheeks heat at the gazes of the men as Zhao discards her dress off to the side; letting it lie in the mudd. She watches as he straps his knife back to his side and she trembles as his eyes meet hers and licks his lips.

She’s never felt more exposed before.

Although her chemise falls to below her knees she can feel the cool air on her exposed body and she shakes. 

“I wish we had more time to enjoy this,” he licks his lips greedily, whistling between clenched teeth, “but it’s time to move.”

The chains around her ankles are released and she’s dragged over to the eel hound that Zhao rides.

She’s practically thrown on top as Zhao settles behind her and she can feel his hands on her waist, his fingers itching to move lower, while he breathes in her ear.

“I’ve never had a more lovely woman pressed so intimately against me before, Princess.” When he reaches forward to grab the reins his arm brushes the side of her breast and she tries to shy away, but he squeezes her in warning. “Continue to struggle and I’ll also cut your last shred of dignity away and bring you to the Phoenix King as naked as the day you were born. Understand?”

She nods once, but that’s not good enough for Zhao as his thick fingers grip her chin so tightly that she’s sure she’s going to bruise. 

“I said, do you understand?”

“Yes,” she spits out; her throat clogged heavily with tears that want to fall but can’t.

* * *

There is a parade in honor of the men and women of the Four Nation Army who have returned home for the winter season. Zuko feels the thrill rumbling through the air as he hears the yelling, the cheering, the praise from all the citizens who have lined up to greet the soldiers back. For the first time since he can remember the streets aren’t just coated in red and golds but in oranges, greens, and blues as well for the other nations soldiers who decided to stay in the Fire Nation over holiday. It’s not usual, but there are some men and women who are single and have no family that are choosing to stay in the barracks on palace grounds rather than return to their homelands.

Families are reuniting after eight long weeks of separation. Fathers, mothers, sons, and daughters..all reunite with their loved ones and Zuko can practically feel Katara slipping into his arms the moment he’s barely through the palace gate.

His fingers discreetly pull her picture from his pocket as he looks out the palanquin window. While in the Earth Kingdom he had reluctantly given her picture to a vendor for a week in order for her picture to be placed in a small locket on a chain. Now he doesn’t have to worry about the thin paper bending or being ruined when it’s entrapped within platinum. 

Without realizing it his fingers slip the locket open and run smoothly over her face. Zuko can already feel himself sinking into her embrace, burying his nose against her neck, and inhaling her sweet scent of oranges and vanilla. Agni knows how much he’s craved her.

Shutting his eyes and letting his forehead rest gently against the side of the box he’s sitting in he lets his imagination blossom. 

Katara had promised him that she would be waiting for him right when he stepped foot on palace grounds. Zuko had scolded her lightly for wanting to meet him at the docks because he didn’t know if it would be safe. Of course he can’t exactly tell her what to do, but he is allowed to worry, and so any unnecessary trip into the city he sees as silly; especially if it’s just to meet him.

Also, he smiles wryly, the more he keeps her on palace grounds the closer they are to their bed chambers and Zuko would be lying if he said he hasn’t thought about her beautiful body and warm embrace.

He spent one too many nights alone in his tent, listening to his men talking about wives and girlfriends back home as he let his body respond to image after image of Katara in his mind. His body had felt like a blossoming teenager once more as he had to hide himself away to pleasure himself to the thought of his girl waiting home for him.

Zuko wants to feel her smooth, soft skin against his own. He wants to latch on and never let go; keeping his arms wrapped around her and pulling her body so close to his that they are practically one being.

Zuko never wants to leave her once he finds her again.

Will she feel the same?

He prays she will.

“Relax,” Lu Ten whispers. “She won’t say no. Especially now that you’re going to be a Major.”

Zuko knows that his status in the military isn’t why Katara will say ‘yes’ to his proposal. 

Zuko doesn’t correct Lu Ten on what he was thinking about and welcomes the subject change before his body starts to respond even more to vivid memories of Katara wrapping her slim, toned legs around his waist. 

“You really think she’ll say yes?”

Lu Ten snorts, so undignified for being the crown prince. “Have you met our girl? She’s head over heels for you.”

Zuko scowls, but there’s no malice behind it. “Stop calling Katara  _ our _ girl.”

“I haven’t said it  _ that much _ \--”

“You told General Shijai over breakfast.”

“I was having a lovely conversation. You don’t expect me to eat in silence, do you?”

“You told all of our privates before we attacked,”

“Everyone needed a good story before attacking. I had to keep the spirits light incase we lost a few men.”

“Agni, you even told Jee that she kissed you--”

“She did kiss me!”

“On the side of your mouth. Not as romantic as you make it out to be.”

“Don’t be jealous, baby cousin. I didn’t realize that once we made it back to Caldera I would be dealing with grumpy Zuko again. I need to tell our girl to kiss you to make it better.”

Their ride stops, and both princes wait for the right moment to descend. The roars of applause louden and Zuko licks his suddenly dry lips at anticipation in crossing through the gates and having his waterbender fly into his arms.

But the moment never comes.

When the gates are opened, Zuko’s mother, his uncle and even Azula are waiting for them. The servants of the palace are lined up but Zuko doesn’t concentrate on any one face as he looks around hurriedly for the one girl who’s plagued his thoughts endlessly for fifty-six days.

Briefly, Lu Ten and Iroh hug before his Uncle cuts it short.

He lays a hand on Zuko’s shoulder when he realizes that his nephew is too preoccupied to return a welcoming embrace.

“Zuko,” Lady Ursa coos, stepping forward and wrapping her arms around his stiff body.

He doesn’t get it. 

Where the hell is Katara?

She should be there to greet him.

“Where is she?” His voice is raspier than he intends, but fitting all the same for the situation.

“You’re back; you’re safe,” Ursa smooths flyaways down on the crown of his head, but Zuko steps out of her reach.

“Where’s Katara?” He demands, although his voice shakes and his fingers curl. Every servant looks away from his piercing eyes.

Iroh shares a nervous glance with Ursa; not missing the way Zuko’s fingers cut into his palms.

“Let’s go inside to talk privately.”

“Dad,” Lu Ten addresses as the three family members start to move inside while the two princes are left confused. “What is going on?”

A slight ache of his wrist has Zuko clutching his skin, fingers tracing over the ‘K’ to soothe the flesh. Did a bug just bite him?

He swears he felt a twitch three days ago as well when they were on a fire nation ship sailing home. He had been up on deck of the ship, watching the darkened sky due to the new moon when his wrist throbbed uncontrollably. 

“Come now, boys,” Iroh says; his smile dropping significantly.

Zuko plants his heels in; hearing the crowds beyond the gates still celebrating with music and laughter in the streets.

“Where is Katara?” Zuko growls.

“Just tell him,” Azula snaps at the two older people.

Zuko takes one look at his sister and a range of emotions and feelings filter through him at once. He nearly topples over as the realization of what Iroh is about to say already registers in his mind.

Azula has a deep, dark purple bruise on her temple, hidden mostly by her bangs, but visible to a close comrade. Her eyes have sunken bags under them as if she hasn’t slept and she’s favoring her right side to lean on.

“Come inside and--”

“This is a cruel joke,” Zuko spits, pushing past his mother and Uncle and rushing inside. 

A small part of him thinks that Katara must just be beyond the palace doors. She wants to prank him; make him mad with anger so he will punish her later. She likes him worked up and this is just a funny game to her.

He should know by now though that Katara is not vindictive.

A maid lets out a squawk when Zuko pushes past her and glances left and right down the halls. He’s panting as if he’s run a marathon, but Katara is nowhere in sight.

He rushes forward, grabbing Rozi by the shoulders and forcing the guard against the wall. The slightly older male looks startled for a minute before his shoulders relax once he sees that it’s Zuko pinning him to the wall.

Cuts and scrapes adorn his face, but Zuko hardly cares as his fingers curl around the armor and shake.

Rozi doesn’t even try to defend himself.

“ _ Where is she? _ ” Zuko asks through barred teeth, wide eyes and shaking hands.

Rozi looks down in shame and if Zuko wasn’t so overtaken with anger at the incompetence of her guards he would be sick.

“Zuko, stop it. He did--” Lady Ursa is drowned out by the ringing in Zuko’s head.

The Rebels had come for her.

The Rebels had taken Katara.

He has failed her. 

Zuko promised to keep her safe. 

He has bled, sweat, and pleaded for her safety and it’s all been for nothing because he wasn’t there to help her when she needed him.

“I’m sorry, Prince Zuko. We were out--”

Zuko slams Rozi back against the wall once more and cuts off his words. 

“You promised me!” He shouts as his hands grow hot. “You promised me that you'd keep her safe! You promised  _ her  _ that you would keep her safe! What good are you?”

He’s frantic and trembling and his body doesn't know if it’s anger or sadness or a mixture of both that is taking over.

“What good are you, huh?” He snarls again, his anger unleashing as if he were a vessel that is broken and is slowly being drained until his energy is depleted. “You promised. You promised. You promised.” He’s on repeat, each time repeating with less and less vigor and more and more despair. 

“Zuko,” Lady Ursa’s soft voice fills the hall, but the moment she tries to lay a hand on his shoulder he’s spinning around frantically, as if he’s a caged animal, and he roars fire. Orange and blue and white flames dance along his tongue as he attacks and Ursa recoils in horror.

Not once has Zuko ever come close to hurting his mother.

But she’s here with him instead when Katara should be.

“You let her get taken!” He blames; speaking indirectly to Iroh, Ursa, Rozi, and Azula. Anyone who was in the palace while he was gone are all traitors to Zuko. “We offered her protection and those monsters have her now.”

“Zuko, I know--”

He cuts his mother off again. “You don’t know anything! You sit here safely behind the walls never having to lift a finger for  _ anything _ in your life. You spend your days gossiping and shopping and walking in your cushy gardens. You’ve never had to struggle to just survive! So mother, pray tell, what exactly do you know about having to fight?”

“Zuko, that is enough,” Iroh cuts in sternly.

Zuko glowers at the older man and for once in his life he does not back down. He gets in his uncle’s face and spits.

“How could you let this happen? You offered her a safe haven and allowed them to come in and take her from me? People call you the Dragon of the West but you’re nothing but a weak, old man who is too cowardly to--.”

Ursa’s yell cuts him off, “Zuko!”

“Cousin,” Lu Ten warns for good measure.

“Let him speak.”

Iroh holds up his hand silently to stop his son.

“I trusted you to keep Katara safe. I trusted all of you,” Zuko’s voice shakes and his anger cracks slowly; like a spider web spiraling out of control until tears lace his voice and clog his throat. “She promised me that she would be safe. She promised me that she would be here.”

“Come,” Iroh directs, cupping Zuko on the shoulder and steering him down the hall. “We have much to discuss and the hallway is no place for it.”

* * *

The gathering is small and intimate. Most of Fire Lord Iroh’s advisors aren’t in the council room with them, however, for once in his life Zuko is surprised to see his mother and Azula present. Lu Ten is near his side, sitting dumbfounded and speechless while Zuke is the opposite and ready to strike out at the nearest person.

Three Generals of the Fire Nation army have been summoned to also be in the room with them as Zuko’s father is nowhere to be seen, but now that Zuko knows that his thought-to-be deceased grandfather might not actually be deceased it’s understandable why Ozai is not present.

Ozai’s busy overseeing the extraction team down where they bury the royal family.

“And how do you know that Grandfather isn’t actually dead again?” Lu Ten asks dubiously.

Zuko’s head hurts, but his body will not slow down. He paces, hands shaking so bad that he stuffs them into his pocket, and tries to breathe. A cold sweat has broken his skin and if his hair were down from his top knot then he knows it would be long enough to stick to his neck. 

“I told you,” Azula seethes, her voice barely controlled to a scolding tone. “Zhao said  _ power is patience _ ,” however, Azula speaks the last three words in ancient fire nation tongue and Zuko’s blood runs cold. Everyone in the royal family knows that Azulon was very fond of that specific saying. “I was there when Zhao took her. He mentioned a ‘he’ but didn’t say who. Father is down below watching as we speak as that blind earthbender cracks open Grandfather’s sarcophagus.” 

Zuko pinches the bridge of his nose. “How did this happen? Didn’t anyone see Grandfather’s body when he passed in his sleep?”

“His personal servant and the head Fire Sage: both deceased now,” the only advisor permitted in the room speaks hesitantly.

There’s a knock on the door and Iroh opens it a crack, speaking in low tones to whoever is on the other side. Zuko cannot hear specifics as his body shakes.

He should have been preparing for a trip to Ember Island with Katara right now. He promised her to show her a Fire Nation beach all those months ago at the Inn. He should be locked away in their room with her, reacquainting himself with her mind and body. 

He doesn’t know if she’s hurt, suffering, or where she’s going. 

Zuko swears to Agni that he will kill Zhao the next time he sees that despicable man. He’ll tear him apart for ever daring to put his hands on Katara. If even one hair is out of place on his girl he will make Zhao and all the Rebels pay for even thinking they could take Katara from him.

She’s been gone for three days and no reports of seeing her with other men have been reported back to Iroh. 

The first set of hours are the most crucial, but by the time Azula had woken up from being knocked unconscious Katara had already been gone for six hours before being reported as stolen.

The door clicks shuts and when Iroh turns around he’s holding a bunch of fabric, tattered and frayed at the edges with mud splotches dotting it.

“What’s that, father?”

“I was actually hoping for Azula to confirm what this is,” Iroh says and Zuko’s mouth goes dry. 

His heart stutters to a stop before pumping faster than before. With his stomach lurching, Zuko once again curls his fingers into fists and sears his nails into the rough surface of his palms. He’ll do anything to distract himself from the image that is being forcefully painted in his mind.

Iroh holds up the silver and blue dress, holding the sides together even though it has clearly been severed straight down with a blade of some kind.

“Zhao wouldn’t,” Ursa starts, but trails off as her hand covers her mouth in shock and horror.

“What? What am I missing?” Lu Ten questions quickly.

“It’s hers,” his sister’s voice confirms.

“You’re lying,” Zuko hisses. “Azula always lies. That’s not Katara’s dress. It can’t be.”

Zhao is one of the most dishonorable, filthiest men that Zuko knows, but betraying his country, taking a princess, and stripping her of her clothes is even too far for him.

“I’m not,” she insists. “That’s the dress she was wearing the night of the ball.”

“Did they find anything else, Iroh?” Ursa asks. “Any other signs of struggle or….” Zuko’s mother can’t finish her question but they all know what she means.

Was there any blood left behind? Signs of injuries or fatal wounds? Any other article of clothing that could have been stripped from her and tossed casually away?

“This is all the band of Freedom Fighters could find for right now. They lost the trail about a day's worth distance from the palace,” Iroh speaks softly, but yet clearly, purposefully looking at Zuko to gauge his reaction. 

“If it is Grandfather heading the Rebels, what do we do? Lu Ten asks. “Do we change course of action?”

“No,” Zuko growls. It doesn’t matter to him if it is his own blood that has waged war just to capture Katara; he will do whatever it takes to get Katara back to safety. He knows it may be different for Lu Ten. The idea of fighting an elderly person in your family is something unheard of. They are blood; they are kin, and killing their grandfather used to be such a traterious act when he was Firelord, however, Azulon hasn’t been Firelord for years now.

“Zuko, just stop and think--” Lu Ten is cut off.

“If it is Azulon,” he spits his grandfather’s name. “Then I’ll kill him myself. I don’t give a damn if we’re related. I don’t care that he used to be Fire Lord. He has Katara and I’ll kill him myself for ever daring to harm her.” Zuko resumes his pacing, his breathing is harsh and unsteady as his mind runs a mile a minute. “We have to go after him. We have to find him. Why are we just standing here when Katara is  _ out there!? _ ”

“We have men from the army following her trail. We have our scouts out looking, word was sent to all bases and communication towers, Prince Zuko,” one of the generals in the room speaks up. “If someone sees Princess Katara in the Fire Nation then we will surely hear of it right away.”

“And if they don’t? If we aren’t good enough?” He wants to add the word ‘again’ because they have failed her too many times in trying to keep her safe, but Zuko refrains. He can see that he’s already offended the three generals sitting before him, but he doesn’t care. Nothing matters if Katara is not by his side. “What happens then? What happens now? We’re supposed to just sit here while they move further and further away? They want to  _ use _ her! They want to ra--” He chokes on the bile that spills up his throat and forces it back down. 

“Our men are tired from traveling. Give us a half a day to recuperate and then we’ll send our best men out there to search for her. Until then, we have to trust that the men who returned before us can handle trying to track the princess,” the second general explains. “The ritual will not happen; it can’t. We have about ten days to find Princess Katara before the next full moon.”

Ten days...Agni, Zuko knows just how much can happen in ten days.

“I’m leaving. I have to go and find her. I have to--”

“I need everyone in the room to leave except Prince Zuko. I need to speak with my nephew,” Iroh declares; using his Fire Lord tone to keep people from questioning him.

As soon as the last person leaves and the door shuts, Zuko starts again.

“You cannot stop me, Uncle. I may be in the army, I may have pledged my loyalty, but that doesn’t matter as long as Katara is out there and in harm's way. Nothing matters until she’s back here with me.” He hopes his tone is sturdy and strong so Iroh cannot sense just how terrified he really is.

“I do not wish to stop you, nephew,” Iroh says with resolution. “I wish to advise you. That is if you wish to hear an old man's words.”

Zuko’s fingers itch to leave. Every morsel of his being is telling him to go to Katara, find her right away, and take her away from anyone who can possibly pose a threat to her.

“I don’t have time for this, Uncle. I need to get the eel hound ready and--”

“And then what?” Iroh’s voice raises a fraction. “You are resorting back to your old ways and not thinking things through. I know you’re scared--”

“How would you know,” Zuko sneers. Every second here is a second wasted.

Iroh sighs. “You are not the only one to have lost someone they love, Zuko.”

His aunt.

Zuko feels like a jerk, but that still doesn’t calm him down enough to not want to leave for Katara right that second.

“There’s a woman who frequents a port in the Earth Kingdom that is said to be the best bounty hunter alive.”

If Zuko had a clear head, if they were talking about anyone other than Katara, then he would have known what Iroh is implying. However, because they are talking about the girl he loves and because he is not calm and collected like a Major in the Fire Nation army should be, Zuko scowls.

“Why are you wasting my time with stories of--”

“If the Freedom Fighters who returned from war cannot trace Princess Katara then June and her shirshu will be able to. I’m sure of it.”

“Then why haven’t--”

“It would be improper for the Fire Lord to hire a bounty hunter. It would also be seen as absurd and improper if a royal prince did so as well.”

Zuko stops short with his breathing labored. He knows that he won’t be calm again until Katara is in his arms, and he feels like he should be more surprised than he’s letting on that he’s willing to abandon everything he knows to save her. But this is for Katara; the girl who can light up a room with her smile and who can get his heart racing and blood pumping because she believes in him.

He can’t let her down.

Zuko knows what he has to do.

“Thank you, Uncle. I’ll leave--”

“Uh-uh,” Iroh pratts with a twinkle in his eye. He holds up his hand to stop Zuko from speaking further. “A shut mouth catches no flies, Prince Zuko.”

Zuko doesn’t waste time deciphering what Iroh means. He makes haste to leave, but comes up short when he runs into Azula, Lu Ten, Toph and Aang waiting for him at the stables and in the middle of a conversation.

“You’re sure it was empty?” Lu Ten asks.

“I may be blind, but I’m not stupid. I can sense a body when it’s encased in earth,” Toph snaps.

“But why would your grandfather want to take Katara?” Aang asks.

Azula snorts. “You’ve never met him. Azulon was one of the most strategic generals in his hayday. And once he became Firel Lord and received even the smallest taste of power he was consumed by it.”

“So what?” Toph snorts. “You’re saying that your crazy, power hungry grandfather faked his death, killed the two people who saw his  _ body _ , and is now currently kidnapping Katara to make her perform some filthy ritual to rule the world?”

Toph meant her words as a sarcastic joke, but Azula says one word.

“Yes.”

Zuko does not have time to listen anymore. He makes himself known by ordering the stable boy for the fastest eel hound they have and turning towards the four teenagers who each have a bag or two packed by their feet.

“What are you four doing?” Zuko asks wearily; his feet shuffling and ready to jump on the prepared eel hound.

“What does it look like, cousin,” Lu Ten grabs the two packs near his feet and slings them over his shoulder. 

“We’re going with you, Zuzu,” Azula grabs her own bag and tosses it to Aang who catches it with ease. The monk looks confused for a moment before shrugging and shouldering the bag.

“I don’t have time for your games. Katara is--”

“She’s strong,” Toph cuts in. “And we’re all going so get over it. She’s our family, too.”

“We can take Appa,” Aang offers. “I know he’s not your eel hound, but he is faster. We can catch up to Katara with him flying us.”

Zuko knows that there’s no use in fighting them. Aang has the most optimistic look on his face that Zuko’s ever seen. Toph, with her milky eyes, crosses her arms and silently dares Zuko from stopping them from tagging alone. Lu Ten smirks because his older cousin knows that Zuko is outnumbered. And then there is Azula. Azula with the purple bruise on her face and her own scowl that can rival Zuko’s. 

Zuko sighs, “I hope your sky bison is good at tracking people. We have to find a woman named June.”

* * *

The days and nights blur together for Katara. She tries her best to stay awake as much as possible, but it's hard when she barely sleeps at night surrounded by the five men in darkness. The barely visible moon the first night has slowly changed to be more visible and brighter each time they stop. 

She can feel her chi wanting a release, but she can’t, and it’s painstakingly frustrating.

Katara’s hands are still bound even though she’s forced every single morning to take a bending suppressant. Zhao knows of her combat skills and won’t take any unnecessary risks. So every morning two men hold her while one pinches her nose shut and Zhao is more than ready to force the pill past her lips. She then puts up with a crude comment or two from the ex-commander before they start riding the whole day. They do this on repeat several times.

Her chemise is dirty and raggedy, the only solace she has is the fact that the first man who gave her water had also given her his cloak to tie around her shoulders and to keep her warm at night. Another man offered to keep her body warm one night-earning chuckles and leers from the other men--but Katara sat stiffly against the boulder that night and refused to partake in their crude offerings. 

She received no sleep that night; always staying on guard.

The alcohol had been flowing that night too and she was smart enough to not engage in the chance that they might actually follow through on their threats.

When they were all asleep, but the scout that night, Katara had let the tears fall silently down her cheeks.

“Zuko,” she remembers whispering his name desperately, like a prayer. She imagined being wherever he was, in his arms, by his side, tucked under his chin. She imagined feeling safe. Spirits, it has felt so long since she felt calm and secure.

The night before finally arriving at the Phoenix King’s castle, Katara had fallen into a fleeting sleep where she dreamed of her friends and brother and parents. Once she saw those she cared about they all floated away one by one until a man was left at the end of the trail; overlooking a railing on a ship. Katara didn’t even realize they were swaying due to the ocean.

When she approached the man he turned around and Zuko smiled upon her. He offered her his hand and she gracefully accepted it. 

She nearly forgot that she was dreaming when Zuko pulled her carved wrist up to his mouth and gently laid his mouth over his initial. 

“I miss you,” she whispers because the moment doesn’t call for anything louder. “Tell me this is real, Zuko. Please,” her tears clog her throat. “Tell me this is real.”

“Don’t cry.” His finger reaches up and wipes away a stray tear. “I hate when you cry.”

“Then come find me and I won’t have a need to cry,” she counters.

He smiles sadly, a frown playing with his mouth before his lips quirk downwards fully. “I need just a little more time.”

“But you will come for me?”

“Always,” he vows, gathering her in his arms and Katara swears she can feel his warmth radiating from his sternum. “I will always find you, my Love. Be brave, Katara, for me.”

His hands stroke through her hair and she practically melts.

“Like a damn pussy cat.”

“What?” She pulls back in confusion. “Zuko?”

The prince isn’t holding her.

“As much as I love this situation, it’s time to get up, princess.”

Zhao sets the reins down and Katara nearly falls off the eel hound the moment his hands squeeze around her torso.

“Thinking of me?” He whispers against her ear.

“You wish,” she grits out; using the adrenaline from her dream as new energy. 

Zuko is coming for her, and even if he isn’t then Katara will not sit idly by. She will come up with a plan and escape. She has too.

There’s no other option. 

Katara will not be alone for much longer.

She just knows it.

All she has to do is bide her time.

“Now let go of me,” she snaps.

“No,” he taunts, one of his hands brushing her tangled curls to one side and pushing the cloak out of the way so he can touch and claim her bare shoulder. “I can touch you whenever and however I like,” he teases. Zhao’s other hand tightens on her hip; fingers digging into the juncture of her upper thigh and inner leg.

“Zhao!” A sharp, echoing voice booms and Katara’s eyes go wide the moment she sees the inhuman woman with the multiple white, blank faces descend the twenty stone steps from the small castle. 

Where the hell are they?

The woman practically floats down the stairs, the other men bowing as she passes without a second glance. Her unnerving eyes focused solely on Katara who is shocked into silence.

“The girl is not yours for the taking. The King has ordered me to come collect her unharmed.” The woman is practically glowing, with a large red cloak trailing behind her unearthly form. She reminds Katara of a spirit because there is just no way she’s human. The woman looks Katara over from head to toe the moment she dismounts onto shaky feet. Whatever she must see the woman frowns at. “I see I’ll have to explain to our Lord the abhorrent condition you kept our Princess in.”

The woman ushers Katara away from Zhao’s side, keeping her large hands on her shoulders and using her chest--which sits at Katara’s head level--hunched over her form as if to shield her from prying eyes. 

Katara looks down and her cheeks heat hotly. Her once ivory undergarments are stained due to splatters of mud and having to sit against boulders in the dirt at night. She’s covered in grime and sweat; the perfume she was wearing for the ball now gone and dissipated. Her hair has fallen from her bun and is one big knot as the ends of her hair are long enough to cover her chest, hiding her breasts under the nearly see through material.

“You’re safe now, young one. You have finally made it back here for your destiny,” the woman croons.

Katara’s legs shake, the cold from the weather seeping into her bones no matter that she’s inside now and multiple sconces are lit for light and heat, and her stomach clenches in fear and hunger pains. Her wrists are rubbed raw and peeling; not to mention they itch from scabbing over. The restraints are so tight on her even though they are only on her to prevent her from hand to hand combat. At least she does not have chains around her ankles. 

She wants to snort at that small, silver lining.

“We’ll get you washed up and looking brand new in no time,” the spirit clucks, leading her through two grand doors with intricate purple and gold designs. The doors are nearly twice Katara’s height and intimidating looking.

However, she nearly gasps when she steps through and a multitude of smells infiltrate her nose.

Seared arctic hen, five-flavor soup, and roasted vegetables and fruits litter the table that can fit twenty. However, there are only two men at the table with a third empty seat available.

Katara stops; making the spirit run into her. 

“Come now,” the two men look up the moment the woman chides her. “It’s rude to keep the King waiting.”

The older man, who looks to be in his eighties smiles cruelly, his smirk calculating and deadly as his amber eyes look up and down her body. However, Katara doesn’t know what scares her more. The fact that the older man at the head of the table isn’t leering at her sexually or the fact that his appraise is only filled with childlike wonder and a steely glint that commands respect and attention.

If Katara had to guess, the other male is in his mid twenties, hair pulled back in a classic warrior’s wolf tail, dark skin standing contrast to the white tunic he’s wearing. It’s his ocean blue eyes that have Katara gasping in shock as his orbs clearly evaluate her and what little she has on.

“Come  _ now _ ,” the woman hisses.

“No.”

“Move.” Nails dig into Katara’s forearm and she stumbles forward as the woman drags her to the empty seat across from the younger man. She bows to the elder at the head of the table. “Is there anything else you ask of me, my Lord?”

“Take her chains off. I don’t think our princess is stupid enough to try to escape right now. Then leave us.”

Katara definitely does not like the way he says ‘our princess’. Katara is not his nor anyone else's. 

When the three are alone, her aching wrists free, Katara shifts in her seat, wanting nothing more than to run and never look back.

“You can try,” the elderly man smiles as if he can read her thoughts. He catches Katara eyeing the stained glass windows that are floor to ceiling height. She looks from the windows that must be easy to break back to her captor. “You won’t get very far and chances are any of my soldiers who catch you won’t hesitate to use your body first before returning you to me. And can you blame them? What with how you’re presenting yourself in your garment?”

Katara raises her chin defiantly. “Zhao didn’t give me much choice when he decided to cut off my dress and leave it behind in the Fire Nation.”

“Ah yes,” the man drawls. “Commander Zhao is an impatient one with questionable morals.” 

The younger man grunts and his chopsticks slap against the silver plate in front of him.

“Yes, yes,” the older man mumbles before smiling at Katara. There’s something about his eyes that she can’t place. “Please forgive my manners. Please eat while I make introductions. How very rude of me to forget to offer. You must be hungry after your long travels. Twelve days on the road cannot have been easy.”

_ Twelver days?! _ Katara nearly screams. 

She thought only six, maybe seven days had passed, but twelve days is nearly a fortnight. Not once had she seen any other travelers on the road or in the sky. 

_ I will always find you, my Love _ . 

If this man is offended that Katara does not eat then he doesn’t say so. The male across from her starts piling food onto his plate, moderate portions and Katara watches him take a bite to make sure nothing is poisoned. 

It wouldn’t make sense to kill her that way when she knows what these people most likely want.

“We are about to enter into a new era, Princess Katara. With you by my side, we will rule the world. Everyone will know of King Azulon: the Phoenix King.”

She snaps her gaze to Azulon. The amber eyes, the pale complexion, the chiseled cheeks and once strong jawline…

”You’re Zuko’s grandfather,” she gasps.

So many questions nearly overwhelm her. How is he still alive? How did he learn of the prophecy? Why wasn’t being Fire Lord enough? How could he do this to his own family? His own people?

“Eat,” Azulon commands with a strict tone and narrowed eyes. “You look like you’re about to faint and I would rather not have to have Rikir force feed you.”

The male across from her smiles at her, gleaming white teeth predatory like a wolf’s. 

He must be Rikir and the name sounds so familiar to Katara as she tries to remember where she’s heard it before. He’s obviously Water Tribe and older than her by no more than ten years and so she really would have only been a girl when he was growing up in one of the villages. But he has rigid scars and indents from years of fighting scattered over his lean, hardened arms. Was he off fighting somewhere and that’s why she knows his name?

Azulon sighs. “Princess Katara, you have very limited options right now and I was hoping to keep this visit cordial enough, but I may change my mind if you do not comply with my demand right now. I am not a very patient man; something you may know due to my grandson inheriting his limited patience from me.”

How dare he speak of Zuko as if he knows his kin still. 

Azulon’s lips curl the moment Katara reacts with a glare at the mere mention of Zuko.

“If you do not serve yourself right now, then I will order my men to kill Zuko on sight. No hesitation. I do not care where he is or what he is doing; I will have Zuko be killed and brought here so you can see his mangled, cold, dead body. Understand?”

Katara grits her teeth, wanting to yell and cry and make her own demands, but she is not in a position to do so. Her mind only knows one thing right now and that's to  _ save Zuko _ . 

Her stomach betrays her and grumbles for a quick second at the smells wafting around the room.

Azulon knows that he has her trapped.

She begrudgingly takes the serving spoon and slops down a serving of rice and hen. Her glare does not let up as she sneers at Azulon.

“Crystal clear.”

“Now Princess, I am not a barbarian,” Azulon continues speaking the moment Katara slowly eats each grain of rice. “I have heard the stories and studied the past Escolhidos relentlessly. And I am prepared to make you a deal of a lifetime.”

She can’t stop the sarcastic question from slipping out of her mouth. “I don’t suppose your deal ends with me being safely returned home, does it?”

Both men laugh, however, Rikir laughs more than Azulon does.

“I’ve heard of your quick witted tongue and I am happy that you do not disappoint Princess,” Rikir says; his voice deep and baritone. 

“Keep eating,” Azulon instructs. “I cannot have you passing out just yet.”

Katara didn’t even realize she dropped her chopsticks when Rikir spoke.

She wants to spit in their faces, tell them to go to hell, but she just  _ knows _ that Azulon will make due on his word and go after Zuko next if she does not cooperate.

“Very compliant,” Azulon muses. “That bodes well for you, Rikir.”

“I hope she isn’t too compliant,” He smirks and her stomach lurches. “I like a strong woman.”

She has to get this conversation moving and away from whatever direction it’s going in now. It’s dangerous territory and her lack of food, sleep, and well being weigh her down greatly. 

“You said I have a decision?” She bites out, grinding her teeth to keep her hands from shaking.

“It’s very simple,” Azulon continues, drinking out of his goblet of wine. “You can cooperate, perform the ritual with minimal complaint, fill my palace with babies and live a very comfy life here. In exchange for cooperation and many wondrous babes, you may see them, nurse them, bond with them as I see fit. You will have free range of the palace and grounds. In the future, when we can trust you, you may water bend and train. Overtime, you may even be allowed to correspond by mail with your family. If you’re worried about your virtue or how people may see an unwed mother, we can even have you marry Rikir under the full moon tomorrow night before the ritual is performed. I am willing to make you as comfortable as possible if you cooperate. I will disband the Rebel army once we are sure no one comes looking for you. There does not have to be any more deaths or families torn apart. You can stop this right now. I only ask that you perform the ritual and forget about all the promises you have made my grandson. Zuko is not your future; Rikir will be. You two will create the world’s most powerful, magnificent army that we have ever seen.”

“And you’ll be the one controlling it?” Katara swallows, her wrist throbbing more than usual.

“Of course, Princess.”

“And when I refuse to do the ritual?” She doesn’t care if they kill her. She will fight until her dying last breath if it means not performing the ritual with Rikir. She made a promise to Zuko a long time ago that she wouldn’t just hand herself over. She has to believe that she can stay strong until she can find a way out of this. 

A part of her believes in her dream that Zuko is coming, but she is not a damsel. She can and will fight. Katara does not need to wait to be saved when she is capable of clawing her way through this ordeal.

“Simple,” Azulon smiles as if expecting her defiance. “I can follow through with my original plan and kill almost every last person you say you love but one. I will start with your mother, father, brother, then move onto your friends. Maybe I’ll start with the blind girl after your family. And just for reassurance to prove to you how serious I am, I am willing to let you know that your mother is here and Zhao is just waiting to slit her throat in front of you.”

Katara’s heart stops. 

“My mother’s safe in the South Pole. You’re bluffing.”

Her voice shakes.

“Maybe,” Azulon concedes before taking another sip of wine. “Regardless of what you believe, let me tell you what will happen after I run out of people you love to kill.” His amber eyes flash dangerously, and the hen she is chewing is tough to swallow when bile wants to crawl its way up her throat.

“I know that by now Prince Zuko has returned from defending the Gatu River. He knows of your kidnapping and is probably on his way here. I will not hesitate to capture him, keep him in chains, and tortue my grandson within an inch of his life so he’s begging for mercy. I’ll have you heal him every single day just to start all over again.” Katara’s wrist spasms, but she refuses to rub it for relief. “So, complete the ritual and try to live a happy life here with your multiple future children and a man who will grow to care for you. Or, be forced into the ritual knowing that you are responsible for your mother’s death and Zuko being condemned to a lifetime of misery and torture.”

She needs more time.

She cannot do this ritual.

Azulon is a monster as he sees her wavering. She needs him to stop talking so she can think, but he continues on with his cruel sneer and level voice.

“You can save Zuko. If he finds you, I can send him home safe and sound. I’ll even keep Zhao away from him; the commander is looking for payback for the horrid Agni Kai.”

She feels as if she’s been backed into a corner and the little rice she did eat wants to force its way up her throat. Rikir is looking at her from across the table, an eyebrow quirked up and a small, knowing smirk on his face. Azulon doesn’t look as impressed, and his patience is running thin, but he doesn’t pressure her further because he knows what she has to choose.

She swallows as her body shakes. “Zuko won’t get hurt,” she reaffirms.

“He will be perfectly fine. He’ll stop here, you’ll talk to him and tell him that you’ve changed your mind, we’ll break the silly little blood oath you two took, and send him on his way. My grandson will leave here without a hair out of place.”

“Okay,” she says slowly, the words tasting like acid. “If Zuko stays unharmed then yes...I’ll complete the ritual.”

“Let’s drink on it,” Azulon says, already tipping his goblet back to his red stained lips. 

Katara hesitantly raises the goblet to her mouth and takes a delicate sip. Before she can move the cup away, Azulon’s hand shoots out and he tips the glass back to her mouth, forcing her to take sip after sip until she’s drained the cup.

Katara is panting by the time her cup is empty and she has to use the napkin to dab at her chin for the small dribble that leaked from the corner of her mouth.

“Rikir will escort you to your room. Afterall, it’ll be both of your room soon.”

Katara does not wait for Rikir to pull her seat out. When she pushes away from the table to stand she swears her vision blurs for only a second. Her numb fingers clutch her head; feeling lightheaded all of a sudden.

“Allow me,” Rikir’s amused voice fills her ears and she tries to push away from him, but he’s gathering her arm and looping it through his in a vice like grip.

“It seems Princess Katara cannot handle a glass of wine. Make sure you get her tucked in safely, Rikir,” Azulon coos with mock sympathy.

Katara feels as if she’s extremely tipsy, but she knows that is not possible from the one glass she had. 

Rikir starts leading her out of the room. 

“What did...what was…” The words are like a thick syrup on her tongue. 

_ Focus, _ she chides herself. Her vision blurs once more. It takes all of Katara’s concentration to put one foot in front of the other as Rikir does not let her go.

“My drink...you laced my drink,” she manages to say as she blinks furiously to clear her eyesight so she can see where he’s leading her.

The smirk dancing upon his lips is enough confirmation to Katara.

“Our union does not have to be painful, Katara,” Rikir speaks as if he’s not practically dragging her slowing body through elaborate red and purple hallways. “In fact, once you manage to forget the dishonorable, cowardly prince and learn how to be my proper wife, you’ll soon find yourself enjoying my company rather a lot.” Rikir stops and Katara is for once thankful because she thinks she’s going to be sick.

Her body stumbles against the closed door and Rikir crowds her; his body pressing firmly against her own. She may be on the verge of unconsciousness, but she does not miss the way his blue eyes roam her exposed body, pressing his knee between the apex of her thighs and grinding further into her.

“I’m willing to treat you right and keep you safe from others if you’re willing to open yourself up to me. Let me feel you, princess, right now,” Rikir coos, his mouth coming down to her ear as she tries to struggle or scream for help, but he grips her so tight that she cowers in pain. “And in return I ask that you don’t shy away from me. After all,” Rikir’s mouth presses against the crown of her head, his tongue leaving a trail of saliva to mark his territory. “Come tomorrow night, you won’t be able to hide anything from me. Your body will be mine, and I always get what I want.”

His hardening erection presses harshly against her abdomen.

“What do you say, Katara,” he purrs. “Will you let me touch you right now? It doesn’t always have to be a full moon for us.”

“Get...off...me,” she bites out, gasping as his fingers dig into her sides. Her hands fumble, trying desperately to push him away, but she feels like melting rubber and it’s getting so hard to keep her eyes open and body upright. “I will never want you.”

“Never,” he breathes, his hands desperately start to pull her chemise up her legs and she panics even more as the hem tickles her bare thighs. “Say never, princess.”

She can’t fight.

She can’t run.

She can’t bend.

Katara spits viciously and snarls like an animal, but her small victory is short-lived the moment Rikir’s hand veers back and backhands her across the cheek.

She doesn’t need whatever drug Azulon slipped her to fall unconscious; not when Rikir’s force of assault makes her body slip into a restless state of darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we get to see what Zuko has been up do.
> 
> What do you think so far?


End file.
